The Twin Dilemma
by WolfgangNH
Summary: Harry and his twin, Edmund, are separated after their parents death. Growing up in different homes, the dichotomy of an abusive home to that of a loving home are obstacles to reuniting the brothers. Not that Dumbledore wants them reunited. Either way, they are thrown into the treacherous politics of the Wizarding world. Hermione is very prominent, and Daphne will become so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**A/N2: This is a repost of this chapter.  
**

**I made the mistake that sometimes people will read the story synopsis on my account page. This story is AU in its characters and the story line will most likely diverge from the original story. The OC characters in this story came from someone asking a 'what if' question one day. I am a general Weasley fan, but felt Ron needs a lot of growing up and write him that way in this story. I also like Dumbledore, but in this story, I did not write him that way intentionally. I wanted to expand my own views. I also change some of the characters personalities some. If you grow up in a different environment, you probably will not turn out the same. If this offends people, then this is not the story for you.**

**There will be mild Ron bashing, but he will grow up.**

**Hermione will not be with Harry, as much as that is one of my favorite pairings.**

**Harry will be abused early in the story. I hate the Dursley's and feel it is part of the story that is central to Harry's development. Harry is one of my favorite characters. He will come into his own and heal from it. He will get to a better home environment. He will make more friends than just Ron and Hermione. He does have a brother in this book. He will become a very strong character.**

**Edmund Potter is an OC character. It is not my 'attempt' to put myself into the story. This is meant to be an AU story and a 'what if'. Anytime I write a fanfic, I am technically adding myself into the story. I picture myself as the characters as I write to feel their emotions and reactions. Unless I was to write the story word for word from J.K. Rowling's phenomenal works, then, as an author, I am putting myself into a story.**

**Dumbledore will be made to look dark and will be bashed on. It does not mean he may not be redeemed later in the story, but sometimes the roads to evil are paved with good intentions. Sometimes, as you age, what you believed in your childhood becomes who you really are, or not.**

**Minerva McGonagall will also be far more competent and not hero worship Dumbledore. She is one of my favorite teachers in the original books and I treat her as such.**

**Neville Longbottom will have a much more prominent roll and not be the totally bumbling kid he was until end of fifth year. I always felt he got the shaft in the books and deserves a higher billing.**

**If any of this is not your cup of tea, then thank you for reading this Author's Note, but you will not want to read further.**

**For those that don't mind different views, Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 1 - Auntie Min**

**_November 1st, 1981_**

"Good Evening, Minerva," a tall man in a purple robe with gold symbols and trim said to a tabby cat sitting stiffly on a wall. The man had wire rim glasses, a serene composure and a feeling of sedate power to him. The cat had odd markings that looked remarkably like spectacles.

The man took out a small silver object that looked like a lighter from his pocket. He started to click. With each click, the lamps and house lights on Privet Drive went dark. When only the lights from inside the houses illuminated the street, an austere looking woman appeared at his side. She struck a contrast to the serene looking old man in her black wire rim glasses and stern look that broached no argument.

"Albus, you can not mean to do this!"

The elderly wizard started walking, taking long strides. "Minerva, they are the only family they have. Where else am I to send them? If the Dursleys agree, they will both be safe."

"And what if they don't? I have been watching them all day. They are completely horrid, muggle or not. What I have already seen of their son," she stated.

"They are the only direct family they have," Albus spoke over her. Albus Dumbledore had spent his day determining the best course of action. He visited the site of the Potter's downfall. What he found saddened him. Lily and James had been well liked in the Order and both extraordinarily talented for their young age. The more heartbreaking part was their twin boys, now orphans.

"You know that Lily never spoke of her sister and refused to even allow them to meet the boys. I am not sure why, but I have the impression Petunia and her did not get along." Minerva stopped in front of Number 4 when Albus did.

Albus sighed. "I understand, Minerva, but I can find no better protection than what blood can offer. If Petunia and her husband can find it in their hearts to accept Harry and Edmund, they will be protected in ways that no one can reach them except us."

"But why do they need protection. You-know-who has been defeated."

Albus shook his head. "I am not sure what happened last night, but it was not the death of Voldemort. I am not sure if he will ever return from wherever he is, but it will be imperative to protect Harry."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. She had worked with Albus too long to not overlook his choice of words. "And Edmund," she added.

"And Edmund," he added.

His tone did nothing to soothe her sudden concern. Knowing she would get little else from him at the moment she spoke of the next most pressing issue. "I still cannot believe that Sirius would betray them like that. He is both the boys' godfather. That oath should prevent anything like this," she pressed. She had a bad feeling about the whole situation with Sirius, and it had nothing to do with the man.

A shadow passed over Albus' face. "Yes, terrible business that. All I can think is that when he made his Oath to Voldemort, his oath as Godfather must not have meant anything."

Minerva frowned. She knew of no such power that could over-ride a godparent oath. "And where are the boys now? I would have like to ensure their safety before you sent me here."

"Hagrid should be here very soon. I had to have them protected at Hogwarts until I could get the wards up here." As he finished, the sounds of a motorcycle rent the air. "If I am not mistaken, that is him now."

Minerva looked to the sky in the direction of the sound. It took a few minutes to grow loud enough for the sound to be on top of them. She didn't see the motorbike. Sirius must have finally figured out how to toggle the disillusionment charms. She knew Filius would be proud. As that fleeting thought struck her, the bike's charm stopped. A mere hundred feet from the ground, the large bike with a giant of a man came into view. He was carrying a bundle in his hand and a basket on the handlebars.

The bike landed gently, a surprising feat given the mass of the man on it. The bike came to a stop at the curb a few feet from Albus and Minerva. The man stomped on a kick stand and the bike settled. After pushing back a large pair of goggles, the man smiled a sad smile at them. "Good evening, Professors," the man spoke in his heavy colloquial accent.

"Hagrid, no problems I assume."

"No, Professor Dumbledore. Young Harry fell asleep around Brighton. Edmund has been a little fussy though." Hagrid looked sad.

Minerva stepped forward and took the bundle from Hagrid's arms. The man nodded his head before taking the other child from the basket. The child in her hands started to fuss and she moved him to her shoulder. The little boy had auburn hair and features that looked more like Lily than James. She knew the boy well and had seen him many times since they had gone into hiding. She loved the boy as much as his brother. "Shhhh," she said gently.

Hagrid handed Harry to Albus. She looked over and hissed. "His forehead, Albus."

Albus looked down and frowned. A lightening shaped scar looked just as raw and ragged as it had when Hagrid had brought him to Hogwarts. It was disconcerting that Poppy had not been able to heal him. "I know, Minerva. I am afraid he will always have something of this left. One does not survive the killing curse without some type of indicator."

"He will be all right? That still looks like it needs attention. Should it not be covered at the least?"

He shook his head. "I am sure if Poppy thought so, it would be."

"Are you telling me you haven't even talked to her before they came here? And what of Edmund, does he bear a mark?" She was incensed at his blasé attitude.

Dumbledore let out a long breath. "He did not escape unscathed either." Albus moved over to Minerva and pushed back the blanket and the shirt to expose Edmund's right shoulder. His scar on his shoulder mirrored Harry's, but not as raw looking. There was a small amount of red twinging the fabric. "Maybe a bandage is needed for Edmund's wound. Now, if you will, we must see to their protection and new family."

"For the record, I am still not for this." She glared at the man. They were to leave two injured children in the arms of people their mother wanted nowhere near them.

"I understand. Hagrid, you can return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Professor. Goodbye, Harry and Edmund. Evening, Professors." With that, the man put his goggles back on, sniffling, kicked the bike into life and a moment later was disappearing into the night as he took off.

The two Professors stepped up to the front step. It was getting late and the eleven o'clock news could be heard wrapping up from an open window as the sounds of the bike faded into the distance. It sounded like the half-giant had opened it up and was speeding as fast as the bike would go now. Minerva was glad he had not done that with the boys.

Albus pressed the little light on the side of the door that was lit orange. They both heard a doorbell ring inside the house. "Muggles never cease to amaze me," Minerva said in a small voice. She had been raised in the Muggle world a long time ago. She appreciated how they did things that could rival many things magic could do.

Albus let out a small chuckle.

"Who the ruddy hell would be calling at this time of the night," a voice came from inside.

"Vernon, watch your voice. That nosy woman next door may hear," a lady hissed at the man.

"Right, dear."

Minerva frowned. That did not sound like a welcoming pair. It took a moment before someone came to the door. When it opened, they were presented with a walrus of a man with a massive mustache and beady eyes. "What do you want," he said before laying eyes on the people on his doorstep. The man's eyes narrowed. "We don't want anything you may be peddling."

Minerva bristled at the look the man was giving them. Before she could dress him down, Albus spoke up. "Good evening, Vernon Dursley, was it? I am Albus Dumbledore. This is Minerva McGonagall and these two slumbering boys are your nephews."

There was a squawk from behind the man. "No, you can't be here. My sister isn't here."

Vernon looked to his wife. It took a moment of looking at his terrified wife to realize what she was saying. The man turned on them, his face going red. "Oh, no. No, we will not have those freaks here."

Albus stepped up to the man, glaring at him until the man shut his mouth and stepped back. After a moment, he turned his attention to Petunia. "May we come in? It is damp and cool out here and your nephews are out in it. We need to talk about Lily and her boys."

Petunia lost some color. Vernon went to close the door at her reaction and Albus had to push his way in. Minerva could see his wand in his hand. "What is the meaning of this," Vernon said angrily as he and Minerva stepped into the house and Albus led them into the parlor.

"I was hoping to break the news in an easier way, but I can see pleasantries will not be observed this night. Lily and James were murdered last night at the hands of a very dark Wizard," Dumbledore said in as gentle a voice as he could.

Petunia lost even more color. "No," she let out a sob and Vernon had enough thought of his wife to wrap an arm around her and hold her up. She stood there for a few minutes, supported by her husband. All of them waited for her to respond. "Was it Voldemort?"

Albus gave a single blink. Minerva looked shocked that this woman would know that. "Volde what?" Vernon looked confused that his wife would know something like that.

Albus nodded. "It was. I see you know some of the dangers that were out there, and they are not all gone."

Petunia gave another squawk before tears started to run down her face. "Is that why you brought them here." She nodded her head at the boys.

"Yes. You are their last blood relations. As such, I can cast a powerful set of wards on you and this house that will protect you and the boys. It would mean you have to accept them in and give them board and room. They will have to call this house or anywhere you move home. Will you be willing," Albus asked them.

The boy in Minerva's arms started to fuss again.

Vernon opened his mouth. "You want us to take in these two brats of the woman that had abandoned her sister? Why the ruddy hell would we agree to take in freaks like them. If they were murdered, then it was their fault…"

Petunia stopped him, "We will take one of them."

Vernon turned to her sputtering. "You can't mean to do this?"

"One," Minerva said indignantly. "They are your nephews that need a house and people to love them and you will take only one. They are twins. In our world that holds a special place and they will be loath to be separated. How would…"

"That will be enough, Minerva. So be it. You will take Harry. You will raise him, feed him, house and clothes him. He will come to no harm and in turn you will have the same protections as Mr. Potter." Albus looked at the two Dursley's.

Petunia nodded. Vernon looked like an overlarge red apple. "Albus," Minerva hissed. "You can not mean to just abandon Edmund! He is family and blood too. What would you do with him?" She was livid at the man.

He looked at her, the first hint of annoyance she had ever seen him give her. "Edmund will find a safe place."

"What place would be safer than here if you are so confident that Harry and their relatives will be so supremely safe that you feel confident only you or I could reach them from our world?" She was not going to let this go.

Albus gave her a glare. "There is a second cousin of Lily's that would be suitable."

"Then why not send both of them there," Vernon said grasping at this sudden gift.

"Because, my dear man," Albus said turning to the Dursleys, "the blood protections I propose grow weaker with every separation from the parent. A second cousin will be proficient for Edmund, but not both of them."

"And if they were both to stay here, then they both would be protected and together. Albus, you know the bonds that twins make in our world. Would you risk that protection and bond for whatever your plan is here," she said angrily. "I will not have it and if you press this, Albus, you may find that I will not be as amenable to you in the future."

The man turned an angry eye to her. "Minerva, you are to take Edmund back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow we will sort him out. You disobey me in this at your own peril."

Minerva bristled at the man. Until this instance, she had never doubted her oaths to the man. He had always led them straight. Sure there had been many times she had followed him blindly, but it seemed to usually work out in the end. This time though, something had gone horribly wrong and now he was compounding the situation.

"I will take Edmund to a place I deem safe until we can talk. You may not know this, but where Alice Longbottom was made godmother of Harry, I was made godmother of Edmund. I will not allow you to do anything to hurt him. If I had that power over Harry, we would be having other words." Minerva pulled up to her full height, turned her head up and stared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts in an imperious way. "If anything happens to Harry while here, I will hold you personally responsible. When you are done, send your patronus and I shall meet you."

Albus lost some of his anger at her. How had he missed that Minerva was as close to the Potter's as she was? He had not known she had been made Edmund's godmother. He now understood their argument earlier today before he had sent her here to monitor the house and street. This could have a compounding factor that her oath to Edmund would always be able to overpower her oath to him as part of the Order. He frowned.

He would have to get to Alice before Minerva did, or she could break this arrangement.

Albus would also need to find a way for the Potter's Will to not be released. Minerva could never know what was in it.

"Very well, Minerva. Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to conclude here."

Minerva's nostrils flared. "We have business to conclude later as well."

With that, she gave a curt nod to the man she had respected for as long as she could remember. She would need to find a way to get hold of the Longbottoms. She doubted that Alice would agree to this course of action and she had a very bad feeling of leaving either of the twins here. Not being able to do anything about it though was rankling. She walked over to Albus, glaring at him before leaning down to Harry.

"Be safe, little one. If I can find a way for you and your brother to be together, I shall make it so." She gently kissed the boy's forehead, who smiled at her tenderness. She stood, her eyes were icily cold at Albus, and she thought she saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes. Knowing her Oath to Albus making her leave overpowered her rights to Harry, she walked up to the people that lived in the house. "I will give you one warning. If anything happens to Harry, I will not bat an eye or give a fight when the Aurors come to get me to go to Azkaban when I am through with you."

The way the fear danced in Petunia's eyes, she knew her promise had been received in the manner it was meant.

She walked out of the house, knowing if she didn't do so at that moment then her and Albus would come to wands and she would not endanger either boy that way. She was not his godmother, meaning that Albus and Alice had guardianship over him. If she was not here at this moment, then Albus could claim Guardianship over Edmund too. Her anger burned that she had to leave Harry here. She needed to talk to Alice, but she did not know where they were, having gone under the Fidelius charm about the same time as the Potter's. She had an inkling who could be there Secret Keeper. She needed to ensure Edmund was protected first.

"It'll be all right, Ed. You will not be separated from your brother long."

If she only knew how wrong her words were, she would never have left Number 4 Privet Drive that night.

-oOo-

**_August 2st, 1988_**

Edmund Evans was hopping on his feet, trying his best to keep his excitement at bay. His red hair was as unruly as usual, something Auntie Min assured him that his father had had the same issue. She smiled at the way his hazel eyes danced at the news. Auntie Min had just arrived, meaning it was getting close to the time of his party. His cousin Amelia was crawling on the floor while her brother was running around squealing as their father chased him.

Auntie Min gave him a smile. "I see the house is as lively as ever today."

Ed couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Yes, Auntie Min. David doesn't want to put pants on today."

She shook her head. At three, his younger cousin still didn't want to be dressed. Looking at his Auntie, he was a little disappointed that she was dressed more like a muggle, in a nice dress with a long loose knit shawl. He liked her witch's robes better.

From under her shawl she produced a long thin package. Edmund's eyes went wide. The smirk on his Auntie's face told him she knew he knew what it would be. "You should open this before your other friends get here. It wouldn't do for them to see this."

The eight-year-old boy took the package with an expression of reverence. He didn't wait, tearing the paper off as soon as he could. In his hands was a gleaming new Cleansweep Six. It had a dark mahogany handle with long brown twigs that were all straight, perfect and practically hummed in his hand.

"I hope you like it. Your parents say you can come to my place next week for a few weeks and we can try it there. Your father flew a Cleansweep five and I bought myself one so I can keep up with you."

"Oh, Auntie Min," he cried out hugging her and cradling his new broom between them.

"I see you gave him the broom," his mother said. "I suppose we should give him ours too."

He turned to see his Aunt Angela, in all purposes but blood, his mum. He knew she was his aunt, but no one minded if he called her mum and, his uncle, dad. She looked like his real mother from the pictures he had of his parents. Her hair was the same shade of red as his and his younger cousin. They both had slighter facial features and builds like her. He bounced to his mum, a huge smile on his face and holding his broom up for her to see. "Look what Auntie Min got me. Can I go outside and try it? Please! Please, please, please. I promise I will only hover. I won't fly away until Auntie Min takes me next week."

His mother laughed to see the glee on her nephew's face. Yesterday he had been so glum, she didn't know what to do with him when he got like that. "I don't think so, Ed. A few of your classmates will be here soon and we can't have them seeing you flying."

His face fell some. "Not even Hermione? I know she would love to see this."

Auntie shook her head. "Ed, you know we can't show muggles that."

He frowned, having a sense Hermione wasn't like their other classmates, but he was happy that he would actually have friends over the house. It had only been Hermione and him until they had gone to school. Now they had three friends that didn't seem to find his behavior odd or notice when strange things happened around him. Though, he was beginning to suspect that the dark hair girl with frizzy hair was the cause at times too. Like the other day when the teacher's mug had burst in his hand after he had yelled at another kid for getting the sounding of a word wrong.

"Bill, come here for a moment."

A moment later, his dad came walking into the kitchen. He was a tall man in khaki shorts and a button-down shirt. It was warm out. He was carrying his younger cousin upside down, who was laughing and making faces. They both had darker hair. His father's face lit up. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A brand new Cleansweep Six, dad. Just like my father had," he said proudly. He always referred to his birth parents as father and mother. "Can I go try it out."

"Of course you can, Ed. Just go hover…"

His Uncle was cut off by his Aunt. "Bill! We can't have him doing that with all the people that will be here soon. What if the neighbors see? I really don't want to cross the Ministry of Magic after what Minerva has warned us about. And you, young man, I already told you no."

"So, does this mean we get to give him our present?" His dad was smiling at his mum.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, between you three, I'll be surprised if Amelia sees her eighth birthday."

"I neva get in twouble," David said.

"No, never," mum said sarcastically before turning to the counter and pulling an envelope over. "Here, this is a big part of your present this year."

He looked at her quizzically. Why was it only an envelope? He had never gotten a present like this before. He must have looked confused. "Just open it," his father said letting David down. His cousin came over and stared at his broom, unsure why his cousin would get a broom and be happy.

Opening the envelope, he saw two tickets. They had a quidditch pitch with people moving on it, flying brooms and wearing green and white uniforms in the background. "Is this for the England National Team!"

He looked up, jumping with his broom in one hand and tickets in the other. They all laughed at him. "We are going in two weeks from now, while you stay with me. They are playing Sweden."

"I love you. I love you," he said rushing his mum and dad. He gave them a big hug before turning and jumping again before running to Auntie Min. "I can't wait to go."

Auntie Min laughed at him. "Neither can I, Edmund."

"Now you definitely need to try out that new broom. I think we will need to do a trip up North to see him," his dad said. His mum huffed.

"Minerva, can you keep these hooligans in check so I can go get this little girl changed. His friends should be arriving within the next twenty minutes." She glared at him and his Uncle before turning a smile to Auntie Min.

When Edmund looked at his Auntie, she had a stern look on her face and he knew not to cross her when she had that look. "I think I can keep these three from getting into trouble."

"Is Hermione coming today," he asked his mum.

"Yes, dear. I've told you that four times already today."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. A new broom, quidditch tickets and his best friend was coming over. Could his birthday get any better?

Ed was still bouncing off the walls, running after David and tickling him when the doorbell rang. "Ed, get over here," his mum yelled from the hall between the kitchen and the front door. He came running over, David now chasing him and laughing. Mum grabbed David as they passed her. "I don't think so, mister."

The doorbell rang again. "Don't keep your guests waiting. Straighten out your shirt."

"Yes, mum," he said jumping in front of the door. He could see shapes outside the door through the frosted panes. "Will you stand still, princess," he heard an all too familiar voice through the door.

His smile got bigger. He opened the door. "Welcome to the Sylvans and the Evans," he started before a frizzy fireball was through the door. She hugged him tight. "Happy birthday," she said before starting to tickle him.

"Hermione," he cried out before collapsing to the floor laughing. She was giggling too.

The adults that walked around them chuckled. "You two mind at least clearing the hall so the others can get by?"

"Tell her to stop," he said through gasps.

"That's enough, young lady. I see the McCallum's coming." That was Mrs. Granger who was holding his present.

Hermione stood up, laughing at his attempts to grab her and return the favor. He noticed that she was wearing jean shorts and a purple shirt with a unicorn on it. She quickly scooted behind her father. Her smile had a huge gap in the front top, where both teeth were missing. "I'm going to get you," he said getting up.

"Don't use me," her father said. "I'm not protecting you when you start it."

She let out a small scream as her father stepped out of the way and Ed lunged at her.

"Edmund," his mother scolded him. "Leave poor Hermione alone. Here comes Liam and Charles."

"It's Chuck, mum. And she started it," he said at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the favor before more people were walking through the door. He was quick to say hi to Liam, a rather tall, lanky kid for their age with dark hair and hazel eyes. Chuck was the shortest of the three boys, just slightly taller than Hermione. He was chunkier than them, but not fat. His short brown hair was almost as messy as his own and he had light blue eyes. They were quickly shuffled out to the back yard for games and the party.

"All right, you rabble," his dad called out bringing them to the table. The four of them were smiling, red from the heat, dripping with water and all sat in the grass. Liam dropped and flopped on his back. All four of them were wet from the squirt guns they had dropped where they had been when called.

He shoved Chuck. "That's for pouring the water on me from the tree."

Chuck gave him a broad smile. "Hermione made me do it."

She had a smile on her face as he swiped for her and she leaned back. "Missed," she teased. She squealed as he shuffled to his feet and caught her before she could get away this time. He started to tickle her and she squirmed. "Stop," she said between laughs.

"Children," his dad said as the other adults chuckled at the sight.

"Time to sing. Everyone to the table," his mum announced as they broke up.

Ed helped Hermione up. "I hope you like to wear cake," she said in a sweet voice.

"You better not. It's my birthday," he warned her. She gave him an innocent smile.

He eyed her as they sat and she chose the seat to his right. Shortly after sitting down, a cake was put in front of him and they sang Happy Birthday. He went to blow out the candles and missed one. Before he could take another breath, Hermione helped him. He didn't think anyone else caught it but she smiled at him.

His mum was just taking the cake away when he jumped up. "Ow," he said staring towards Liam, who had been on his other side. "What was that for," he asked with tears in his eyes rubbing his bottom.

Liam was still smiling. "I didn't do anything," he told Ed.

Ed felt another sting across his bottom. "Oww," he cried out. Ed stumbled onto the ground. "Ed," Hermione called. She was at his side at almost the same time as his dad.

"Edmund," his father said concerned as he screamed out as a sharp pain bit into his back. He arched away from the pain, writhing in the grass as his parents and Auntie moved to his side and the other adults and kids moved away.

He cried out again as there was a sharp pain across his bottom followed by another across his back that felt like something broke his skin. He cried as Hermione grabbed his hand.

"We need to get him inside," Auntie Min said as he cried out again, this time whimpering as the sting lingered, tears streaming down his face. "Angela, I think the other guests should go."

He cried out again as a particularly sharp pain exploded over his shoulders. He felt his father lift him up. "No, we need to help Edmund," he heard Hermione yell.

He screamed in excruciating pain when something struck him the length of his back, from his shoulder to his bottom. There was a sudden crack and bright light. He whimpered again as his father shifted him in his arms, his back and bottom felt raw and painful. A second later, Hermione screamed and dropped, grabbing her back. He felt like something flat and bendy, like a belt, had just snapped in the same spot she was holding.

Ed looked to her, tears in his eyes. She screamed again, falling and her father was at her side. He cried out at the same time. His Auntie looked horrified. "In the house, now," she said in a low hiss. They were both carried in. Every time he felt the bite, which was dulled now, Hermione reacted in the same spot, crying and screaming. They both squirmed in their father's arms.

They were put onto couches, Edmund refusing to lay on his back side. It hurt too much. There was another sharp pain and they both screamed. "There's blood," his mum said before they lifted his shirt. They all gasped to see he had welts all over his back and bottom, along with several cuts on his back and bottom. There were marks as though a belt had been taken to him.

"Dear, god," Mr. Granger said when he saw his back. Hermione stopped screaming. She was breathing heavy, obviously in as much pain as he was. "Move out of the way," his Auntie said, taking her wand out and quickly casting a few spells over him.

"What are you doing," Mrs. Grainger said as something appeared above his back and in a second, he sagged into the couch as something cooling crossed over him. "I'll explain in a few," his Auntie said in a business-like voice moving to Hermione who was now crying freely. There were no new sudden pains. A moment later, the same symbols appeared above her and then she sagged into the other couch as his Auntie's wand waved over her.

"I am going to kill Albus," his Auntie said in a low voice.

Mr. Granger stepped menacing up to his Auntie. "You mind telling me what you just did to my daughter and what the hell is that stick."

"Phil, she didn't hurt her," his dad stepped up, trying to put himself between Auntie Min and the irate man.

Auntie Minerva stood up. "Mr. Granger, Phil, I did nothing to hurt your daughter. First off, this young girl is my godson's best friend, and I would never do anything but make sure she is as safe as he is. Second, I think we need to have a conversation. I am a witch, and if I am not mistaken, I am pretty sure your daughter is a witch also."

-oOo-

Harry lay in his closet. Tears were coming down his face. For some reason this morning he had felt a wave of joy. It lasted almost all day and made him so giddy that he had laughed when his cousin had fallen out of his chair this afternoon. That was the end of his joy though. After they made sure Dudley was all right, his Uncle had turned a mean eye to him as his Aunt glared at him.

He was laying on his stomach, his back too sore right now to lay on. It was the first time his uncle had used a belt on him. It had stung every time it bit into his bare skin of his back and bottom. It had been made very clear he was never to laugh at his cousin again, for any reason.

Harry took that lesson to heart.

The other sting was that yesterday he had turned eight. He only knew about his birthday because his teacher had asked him when his birthday was at the start of first grade last year. For the first time, he had actually been saddened on July 31st. He decided it had been much better when he didn't know when his birthday was.

He tried to stifle his tears. It hurt every time he moved. He tried to fall asleep, knowing that tomorrow they would probably wake him all the earlier because he didn't finish his chores today after the beating.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Happened, Dear Boy

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**This story is not cannon, but will follow many of the main events, especially up through book 4. After that, and maybe even before then, all bets are off. Any date changes of events are totally intentional for this story or were rough estimates.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2 - What Happened, Poor Boy**

**_Dec. 15th, 1989_**

Harry was looking over his shoulder as he readied himself to walk home. Dudley had taken off with his friends and he had waited almost a half hour before leaving the playground. It was a very cool December day and his thin coat was forcing him to leave earlier than he normally would.

Shivering, he stood up from the swing and pulled his book bag up onto his shoulder. Looking around, he couldn't see any other children in sight. Hoping it was safe, he made his way out of the playground.

"Harry," a female's voice called and he pursed his lips.

"Hello, Mrs. Linton." Harry turned to face a woman in her middle years with golden hair and blue eyes. She was in a heavy winter jacket, mittens and a hat. She was a very nice teacher, but he couldn't stop the envy that she was warm, even in her skirt and leggings.

"Where is your cousin? You aren't walking home alone," she asked coming up to him.

He fought to keep his shivers from being noticeable. The last time a teacher had tried to be nice to him she had disappeared and he had been locked in his cupboard for two weeks, only allowed to go to the bathroom once in the morning and once he got home. He was let out for school but had been spanked hard when he came home late one day when Dudley and his friends had jammed him in a trash can.

"Oh, I'm meeting him just around the corner at Traver's Sweetshop. We go there a lot. Have a good day, Mrs. Linton." He turned to go and closed his eyes when she spoke again.

"How about I walk you there? You really shouldn't be walking by yourself. Do you have a heavier coat?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh, yes. I just forgot it at home." He was praying she didn't ask anymore questions. He really wanted to eat tonight. It was Friday and if he was home too late or she asked questions, he may not eat until Monday when he gets back to school. Christmas wasn't that far off either and he really didn't want to be hungry over Christmas. He hated that feeling.

He didn't look up at her as she fell in step next to him. "All right, dear. Let's go meet your cousin Dudley."

Sighing, Harry led the way, waiting patiently with her to cross the street and walking the block and a half to the Sweet Shop. There was a wind down this street and it went right through his light jacket and shirt. By the time they got there, he couldn't hide the shivers. This was out of the way and would add ten minutes to his walk home now, but Mrs. Linton wouldn't let him be.

"Thanks, Mrs. Linton. I'll go inside and meet him. I'll see you Monday." He pushed the door open and stepped in.

Mrs. Linton followed him in. "Let me just make sure that you two are all right to walk home together."

"No, you don't need too," Harry said very fast. He could see the instant concern on her face. "I'll just go find him and go home. We'll be all right."

She moved into the shop. "Good day, Ma'am. You and your boy looking for some sweets today," a kindly looking gentleman asked from behind a large counter of candy and baked goods. The smell was exquisite, and his stomach grumbled.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, he is one of my students. Have you seen his cousin, Dudley Dursely? He has blonde hair, blue eyes and about this tall?"

The man shook his hand. "I haven't seen Dudley in here for a week. Is he lost? I haven't seen him before."

Harry backed away from both of them, but his way to the door was blocked. "Harry, I thought you said you come here all the time with your cousin."

"Oh, I usually just play outside while he buys us some of the pence candy. I don't usually like coming in here," he tried to lie as best he could. Being in the store was torturous for him. It was warm, there were luscious smells of chocolates, cakes, brownies and many other things he had no idea what they were. His stomach growled again.

Her look said she didn't believe him. Her eyebrow furrowed and she crouched down to be eyelevel with him. "Harry, where is your cousin?"

"I guess I missed him. I should be going home before my Aunt is worried about me."

His eyes darted around, looking for a way to get out of this situation. If it went much farther, and the police showed up again, he wasn't sure if he would be well enough to be in school next week. His Uncle had started to hit him and use his belt on him in the last year. He didn't want another night in his cupboard so soar and bruised he couldn't sleep. His Aunt always seemed to be out of the house when his Uncle beat him.

"Harry, did you eat anything for lunch?"

Harry shook his head. The cheese sandwich and apple was more than he typically got most days. It was all they would give him when he couldn't pay and he wasn't allowed to bring a lunch. He fought to keep the tears from coming. Crying never got him anything. His grumbling stomach betrayed him.

She put a smile on her face and took on a much nicer tone. "Harry, why don't you sit down. Would you like a cupcake and some hot chocolate before you walk home?"

"No. I'm good. I really need to go before my Aunt gets upset," he told her, unable to keep a small amount of panic out of his voice. He immediately regretted his words. He saw the concerned look in her eyes that said his Christmas break was going to be miserable.

"Sit down, Harry. I'll get you something."

Having no other option, he sat in the iron backed chair at a small table towards the back of the store. She made sure he was sitting before moving to the counter. He sat there, trying to figure out how to escape. He looked at the door to the street, then the hall towards the back. Could he get up to go to the bathroom? He needed to get away.

Mrs. Linton stepped down the hall. He wasn't sure why and took this as his opportunity to run. Looking back towards the front door, his blood froze. His Aunt was staring at him through the window, her lips pursed and eyes small. She had bags in her hands, probably coming back from the Grocers. He started to breathe fast at her look.

Mrs. Linton came back in, took a cupcake and a steaming cup of something from the counter and moved towards him. Seeing this, his Aunt stepped into action. The bell on the door rang and Mrs. Linton turned to see who was coming in. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursely. Have you come for a nice cake or a dozen brownies today?"

"No, thank you, Tom. Harry, here you are," she said in a sweet voice that dilated his eyes. He clamped his hands together so no one could see them shaking. "I was so worried about you. Why didn't you come home with Dudley?"

Mrs. Linton stiffened. "Are you Harry's Aunt? I don't remember meeting you at the Parent's Night. I am his teacher this year."

"Oh, yes, we were busy that night. Dudley had a football practice," she lied, her teeth clenched, her eyes calculating. She was acting the concerned mother figure, and Harry knew that was trouble.

"Harry said he was supposed to meet Dudley here," Mrs. Linton said dubiously, still holding the cup and cupcake in her hands.

She gave him a quick sharp look. "Yes, he was. Dudley forgot the money this morning though and had to go home to get it. I was coming by to pick up the cake I wanted. Tom, can you wrap up a nice big one please."

Tom smiled at her, unaware at the situation. "Of course. Marzipan as usual?"

"Yes, Tom, that will be fine. Come on, Harry. You can help carry this stuff home."

Mrs. Linton stepped in front of her. "I am not sure Harry should leave here."

His Aunt narrowed her eyes. "You know he has a record of lying and making up tall tales? I would hate to see such a pleasant teacher as you to get caught up in his lies."

Mrs. Linton squared her hips. She looked livid at his Aunt. "I hope that wasn't a threat, Mrs. Dursley. I have the Bobbies on their way right now. Please stay around, I am sure they would like to talk to you."

Harry's stomach knotted into a painful lump. He knew that if the Bobbies picked him up, and he was brought to Child Services, he might be lucky to survive the beating he would get when he was returned for messing up again. He started to hyperventilate at the fear he was feeling.

Aunt Petunia went white at the statement. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a rock and yelped, "Help."

He had never seen her do that before. His eyes didn't leave the rock. He needed to get out of here. Looking around, he saw a bench across the street. He wanted to be on the bench more than anything. He wanted to be there so bad. He had never wished for anything more in his life. Something inside of him stirred. There was a pop, a quick uncomfortable sensation and he was suddenly looking at Traver's Sweetshop across the road. The three adults inside where looking at the spot he was just in, all of them looking dumbfounded.

Not waiting to figure out what happened, Harry took off. He ran, not really knowing where to go, but he couldn't go back to the Dursley's. His Uncle would kill him. It was a fear that drove him to run and hide. He didn't know where he was going and eventually found himself in a culvert under a road. Cars ran fast and often over his head.

The terror of what was happening and to suddenly realize he had just run away was too much for him. He leaned against the wall, grabbed his head and began to cry as he sank to the small dry lip on the edge of the culvert.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, but his shivering was lessening, and the cold air was starting to feel warm. He felt as though he was drifting, hoping this sudden feeling of nothing would overtake him. It was such a blissful feeling compared to what his life was.

It wasn't to be, though. There was a crack nearby. He didn't look up at the light that shone on him. "Oh, dear Merlin." There was a tall elderly man at his side dressed in weird burgundy robes and wearing a pointed hat. There was a stick in his hand making the light. "What has happened to you, dear boy. This wasn't the intent. All right, Harry, let's get you to Hogwarts to recover and then return you to your Aunt and Uncles in the morning."

Harry didn't really process what the man was saying. The world was blissful nothingness.

-oOo-

**December 18th, 1989**

Hermione was getting anxious. Edmund hadn't been in school today. She was to walk home and didn't want to be caught without him on the walk. She was going to walk to his house. The last time she had seen Ed was Friday when he walked her to her house. That night she got a stomach flu and wasn't able to call until yesterday. She was concerned he had been sick this weekend too.

"Freak," an older kid said as he walked by her, elbowing her as she turned towards home and Edmund's. She held back her tears. The two of them were used to this treatment now. Since his birthday last year, more and more kids seemed to suspect the two of them of strange things around school. Of course, they were responsible for a few of them, but not most of them. Most where just normal jokes, pranks or natural occurrences.

Some kids walked behind her. Looking, she could see they were a group of first graders. It was usually her classmates and the older kids that bothered her.

Knowing the safest paths, she cut between two houses, slipped through a slot in the hedges and waved to Mrs. Benson as the woman let her dog out her back door. "Afternoon, Hermione. No Ed today?"

She shook her head. Most of the adults around here still treated them well. "No. He's been under the weather."

"Oh, hope he gets better soon."

"I'll let him know." Taking in a deep breath, she walked to the end of the driveway and looked down the street before hurrying towards her road. She was hoping that she would get a letter in two years to go to the school that Auntie Min worked at. She knew the woman wasn't her Aunt, but Ed and her spent enough time together for her to consider the woman her Aunt.

She was still running as she rounded the corner to her street and came to a sudden stop. Three of their worst tormentors were walking down the street away from her. She knew her road was the fastest way for them to get home. Hoping to avoid them, she looked for cars and ran across the street. There was a nice spot to stand between a fence and a spruce tree. She watched them get to the end of the row houses and turn down their road.

Looking around, she saw another group a good five minutes behind her. She took off at a run. Ed's house was the third on the street. Hers was at the end of the road.

Hermione looked over her shoulder as she ran past the stone wall and small cobbled courtyard, jumping all three stairs and pressing the doorbell. She really wanted to get inside before the other group caught up to her.

A breath of relief escaped her as the door opened and Mrs. Sylvan answered the door. "Good afternoon, Hermione. I thought we might see you this afternoon. Ed's ready for you if you want to head up stairs."

Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Sylvan." She rushed past the red-haired woman with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome dear. I'll let your parents know you are here. Do you need a snack?"

Hermione was already on the stairs. "Please." She took them two at a time to the laugh of Mrs. Sylvan. At the top, she turned towards the front of the house. Edmund shared a room with David. She barged through his door catching him reading a book. He quickly tried to hide it until he realized it was her.

"Oh, it's only you," he said to her.

She plopped on his bed, throwing her book bag on the floor. He rolled his eyes when she stuck her tongue out. "It's only me. What do you have there?" She grabbed the book before he could say anything.

"A new book from Auntie Min. It's the first-year course book for Hogwarts. Auntie has said she would start going over the basics with us this summer. We can't get wands though until we are eleven."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She knew they were both supposed go if they got their letters. She opened the book and started to read the forward. She was determined to be ready for the summer. Edmund laughed at her. "A book is more important than how your best friend is doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "You aren't dying, so I assume you just had a cold." She did look up at him to look him over. "You don't look like you were sick. Are you all right?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I had another episode. Auntie Min knows what's going on, but she can't tell us. She had to take me to St. Mungo's."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What is St. Mungo's?"

Ed smiled at her, it wasn't often he knew something she didn't. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

She blinked at him a few times, her smile falling off her face. Her hands let the book fall out of her hands before they went to her mouth. "Edmund, how sick where you?" His smile fell.

His hands rubbed together in his lap. "I don't know. The Healers said my body temperature dropped like I was outside for hours. They called it hypothermia. I was home, Hermione, eating dinner when it suddenly hit me. I don't really remember anything until yesterday morning."

There was a silence between them. She looked at him, tears coming to her eyes. Edmund was her best friend, the only person that really understood what happens around her. He knew her fears and had the same. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"I'm scared, Hermy."

She gave him a watery smile. "I hate that name," she said before moving to him and hugging him. He laughed at her. "I know," he told her, hugging her back. "Auntie Min won't tell you what is going on?"

He shook his head. "She says she can't. I don't know why. I can see it hurts her to not tell me. I'm not sure if my parents know."

"Are you going to be all right?"

He shrugged. "I hope so. I have to take some more potions they sent me home with and can't go back to school until Wednesday."

Her eyes were large orbs. "You are taking potions," she asked. She was genuinely concerned for him, but he was starting to see the world that they weren't suppose to until they were eleven. She found she was slightly jealous, but concern overrode that.

"Did you make it through all right today? I know you don't like it when I'm not there," he asked her.

She shrugged this time. "It's better when you are there."

Ed nudged her. "You going to pick that book up? I've already read the first eight chapters." He had to laugh as the look of horror on her face.

"You read this without me!" He laughed as she scrambled for the book. "Can I borrow this tonight? I need to catch up now."

"No. That is my copy."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean your copy?"

He gestured to the desk that was between the two beds in the room. There were two piles of books. The one on the left had only two books. The one on the right had three. "Auntie Min knew you would want to steal my books."

She squealed with delight and got up. "I don't steal," she told him.

"I never got back that book on dinosaurs," he accused.

She waived him off, picking up the book. "You can have it back. I only needed it for that report. Standard Book of spells, grade 1. Hogwarts, a history and Magical Herbs and their Uses. Edmund, you realize what this means!"

She was bouncing, holding all three books in her arms. He laughed at her before holding his side and groaning. The ecstatic look on her face fell. "Edmund." She jumped on the bed, still clutching her books tight to her chest.

"I'm all right. What ever happened hurt my lungs."

Her eyes were bright. "Edmund, can they stop this?" She shifted, knowing she still had some scars from that summer it had happened to him the first time. It was one of her first times of accidental magic. She had tried to protect him, instead, taking some of the pain and damage he had suffered. Since then, this was at least the fifth incident. Edmund was trying to play it down and she realized he had been hurt far more than he was saying. "Edmund, how hurt were you?"

"Snacks," his mum said sweeping into the room. "Hope you still like apples and cinnamon."

They both looked to see her. She had a smile on her face, but Hermione didn't miss the worry in her eyes. She had a feeling things had been far worse than she had thought. That might explain the reason she had a bad stomachache most of the weekend, besides the fever Friday night. "Thank you, Mrs. Sylvan."

The red hair woman placed the tray on the bed between them. "Any time, Hermione. You know you are always welcome here. Did you get any homework to bring home?"

Hermione grabbed an apple slice and bit half of it before reaching for her bag. It was a little awkward because she didn't want to let go of the books in her hands. "You can put the books down," Edmund laughed at her. She stuck the other end of the apple in her mouth and finally managed to get the bag on the bed when his mum helped her.

She swallowed the apple slice before answering. "We have to do chapter 14, section 2, the odd problems to 21 for math. There is a new journal assignment. A section on Earth Science. I have a copy of them."

Opening her bag, she took out a manila folder. There was a blank blue journal book and a paper with the other assignments written down. Fifth year definitely was more work than fourth year. Ed took it and looked through the stuff. "Do you have notes I can copy from Science?"

Sitting up, she smiled at him, pulling out a few loose leaf papers. "I made a copy at lunch."

His mum shook her head. "I don't know why I worry about you two. If you want, you can stay for dinner tonight, Hermione. Your mum said they have a few late appointments today."

She gave her a bright smile. More time with Edmund was a good thing. "I would love to, Mrs. Sylvan."

His mum nodded. "Good. Now, you, sir, don't push yourself. If you get tired, take a nap. Dinner is at six."

She turned a concerned eye to him. He was looking a little worn. "Is he going to be all right?"

For the first time, his mum's face fell some. "He'll be fine, dear. One more day of potions from the wizard's hospital and he should be back in school Wednesday."

There was a lot not said in her words and she had a feeling that Edmund didn't know the full extent of what happened.

-oOo-

**December 22nd, 1989**

Minerva sat at her desk in her office. An owl had arrived a few minutes before. Opening it, she was happy to see the familiar messy scrawl of her godson. Tomorrow all her pupils were going home for Christmas Break and for once, not a single Gryffindor was staying this year. She was going to use the time to visit with Edmund for a few days.

Reading the letter, she wondered if her two young charges would be able to wait for the summer to start on the theory of magic. She snorted when he had said he was half-way through the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 and confessing he was hoping to catch up to Hermione by New Years. That girl had already finished the book and was half-way through Hogwarts, a History. They were both very bright, though where Edmund was probably going to beat her with raw power, she would probably beat him with her knowledge.

Her worry came at the end of the letter. He had finished his potions and felt much better now.

It rankled her that she knew why he suffered as he did, as did his best friend at times. The best she had been able to do was to suppress the linkage between his brother, and the one the girl had inadvertently produced between them when they were eight.

St. Mungo's had been the only option last weekend. Hogwarts, with Poppy and even Severus would have been better, but Minerva didn't trust Albus anywhere near Edmund, so she had had to get help from resources outside the Order. She was happy that her family's name still meant something in certain circles and that she still maintained those links away from Albus.

Her regret would be that her family name would die with her. For nine generations there had been a Ross with the magical genes she possessed. She still held the title if she ever produced or took on an heir. Again, she wondered if she should name Edmund or even Hermione as her heir. It was part of why she had convinced the girl's parents to make her Hermione's Guardian. Truth be told, she found she loved the girl as much as her godson. She was bright, kind and lovely to be around. Maybe bossy at times, but still a pleasure to be around. Being her guardian also gave her options if she chose to name Hermione as such, as well as keep the shudder at bay to think of Albus having any control over the girl.

Her thoughts turned to the Headmaster.

He may be able to convince everyone else that Harry was safe and protected, but she had proof otherwise. Whatever had happened this last time had threatened the life of both of the Potter boys.

Pursing her lips, she found herself cursing the vow she had made to the Headmaster. While she could do nothing for Harry as long as Albus was his Guardian and her vows held to the bastard, she could do things to protect Edmund.

Her largest frustration was the fact that she could not get a copy of the Potter's Will. She knew Lily and James would not have let this travesty of separating the boys happen. As it was, neither boy was aware they even had a brother anymore. They had been separated at an early enough age that it was just a ghost of a feeling that something was missing. She worried what might happen when they finally came to Hogwarts. It could go well or extremely poor.

Knowing her godson, he would probably be a Gryffindor. He was too outgoing, brave and loyal not to be. Hufflepuff would be well served by him too. He was very studious in his studies and work, of course she had a feeling Ms. Granger was a large influence on that.

She hoped the girl would be placed in Gryffindor. It would be a proud day for her. She had the bravery, there was no doubt there, but she was so bright it was most assured she would be a Ravenclaw. Either way, she would be proud of the girl.

In eight years, she was surprised that she looked at Hermione as much as her goddaughter a she did Edmund as her godson. It was going to be a pleasure to see them grow when they got to Hogwarts.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her reverie.

"You may enter," she said, looking at the clock. It was eight thirty and she was to finish these papers so she would not have to worry about them over the weekend.

The door opened and a redheaded boy walked in. He was tall, muscular and very handsome. He was also one of her pride and joys in her house. The Head Boy closed the door behind him and stood tall, hands behind his back. "Good evening, Professor," Bill Weasley said to her. His expression told her something was off.

"Good Evening, Mr. Weasley," she said in her usual brusque, no non-sense tone. "What can I help you with?"

He took in a breath before letting it out. "Is it too late to aske to stay for Christmas? It would be me and my brothers. Our mum just owled us and said our younger siblings have come down with Wizard's Flu and we would be better off here."

Minerva sighed internally. She really liked the Weasleys, but the younger two were more of a handful than she ever wanted. She knew how bad Wizard's Flu could be though. "Very well, Mr. Weasley. I shall add your names and inform the Headmaster that all of you will be staying."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Oh, Mr. Weasley," she said before he could turn to leave.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Can you make sure the youngest Weasley's don't blow up my House. I plan to leave from Sunday until Wednesday night. I would really like to come back to a roof on Gryffindor tower." She saw the amusement in his eyes as a smile crossed his face.

"Do I have permission to hang them from a parapet if they try?"

She let a small smile cross her face. "No, I can't condone that while I am at Hogwarts."

The gleam his eyes took led her to know he got her meaning. "Yes, Professor McGonagall. They will be safely inside Hogwarts while you are here."

Minerva knew Bill wouldn't do anything to hurt or endanger them, but she didn't trust anyone else to keep them in line while she was gone. In four months they had caused more mischief than the other three older Weasley's combined in the last seven years. "Thank you, Bill. Also," she said opened a draw in her desk and retrieving a letter.

The envelope had the official Hogwarts emerald green ink, address and her name as Deputy Headmistress. "I finished the recommendation you asked for. You can attach this to your application. I hope it helps in your endeavors."

A large smile crossed his face. "Wicked," he said in a very uncharacteristic show. She knew he usually laughed easily with his friends, but he was always proper to her, the rest of the staff, and his peers since getting his prefect badge.

"Indeed," she chuckled. She could be a little more lenient with her older students, especially ones that work as hard as he does. "Now get out of here and make sure your two hooligan brother's leave me a castle to come back too." There was no heat in her voice.

"Yes, Professor. I will make sure they are as quiet as mice." She snorted at his words. "Thank you. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you to, Mr. Weasley."

He walked out her door and she got up to walk over to a glass faced cabinet. She opened it and took out a nice aged whiskey. Having a father who was a muggle and enjoyed muggle liquors, she had become quite a connoisseur herself. Not that a nice fire whiskey wasn't appreciated, but she much preferred the stuff from her native region.

Christmas was coming. She was going to see Edmund, but she had not seen Harry in eight years. She worried about him and the reactions that Edmund was having. Damn Albus Dumbledore. She would continue to play the loyal follower until she could figure out a way to get that boy out of his control. If another situation happened like this again though, she would find a way to bring him to heel. There was something seriously wrong going on and she was powerless to help. What was the poor boy going through? The man may protect all the children of this school and the Wizarding world, but she would be damned if she would let him use children in his machinations. She knew that many times those caught up in his plans didn't always fair well. Unfortunately, she had no choice in the matter of Harry. She wished she knew why.

She poured herself a much more generous amount than she normally would.

Now she was also worried that the castle may burn down while she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Happy Birthday

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**This story is not cannon, but will follow many of the main events, especially up through book 4. After that, and maybe even before then, all bets are off. Any date changes of events are totally intentional for this story or were rough estimates.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 3 - Happy Birthday**

**July 31st, 1991, Close to Midnight**

Harry lay on the cold stone floor. A moth-eaten rag of a blanket over him. He was as close to the meager fire as he could be.

Uncle Vernon had dragged them half over Britain in the last few days, trying to outrun the letters and owls that had been plaguing them for almost two weeks now. In that time, his Uncle had gone from harassing and bullying him like normal, to looking at him wild eyed and frightened every time he lay eyes on Harry.

The rock with the old lighthouse and house had been their home for two days. Dudley was getting grumpy and sullen having no tv, games, friends or other people to bully besides Harry, and his parents were keeping him from doing that so far.

It didn't help either that the three Dursley's, used to a certain way of life, being fed at least three times a day and sleeping in comfortable beds, were all moody. To Harry, this wasn't anything unusual. The unusual part was the way the letters and owls seemed to hunt them relentlessly and that he had seen more of the country than he ever had.

Sighing, he curled up into a tighter ball. On the whole, this had been the best birthday he could remember. Not once today did Uncle Vernon insult or hit him. Dudley didn't get any presents. Aunt Petunia didn't tease him with a delicious cake that he would never get a piece of. They had actually gotten him a present, even if they didn't intend it. He was being left alone.

The fact the nasty storm that had raged last night had subsided and the house had dried out, mostly, was a good thing. Best was that they had been able to light a fire today when the owner brought a pot of beef stew, firewood and a few other supplies they had forgotten to grab the day before. Harry had actually gotten to eat a full bowl of the stew and two pieces of thick bread when the man stayed around for a while.

It was a marvelous feeling on his birthday to feel full. He couldn't ever remember a July 31st when he wasn't starved all day as the Dursleys celebrated his birthday.

He was starting to drift off, convinced this was a dream to have such a nice day, when he thought he heard something outside. "Ruddy old thing," he heard someone curse.

Dudley was already asleep on the couch and didn't stir. Listening hard, Harry didn't hear anything from the next room where his Aunt and Uncle were. There was a scuffling outside and he froze. Who would try to come out to this place, a mile or more from the shore, and in the dark of night?

He saw a light shine past the boarded window and then shine around the edges of the old door.

"This is the place. A ruddy sty." It was a deep voice that sounded as though it came from a big person. A moment later, there was a bang on the door that shook it and the jam around it. Harry shot up, taking a few stumbling steps back.

The bang came again and Uncle Vernon suddenly showed up with a long barrel rifle in his hands. Harry now knew what had been in the bag when they had rowed out to the island. He shrank back even more at the wild look on his Uncles face, unsure if the gun may not be turned on him.

"Who's there," his Uncle called out.

"A messenger for Harry Potter," the deep voice bellowed out.

"He's not here. Go away. I will defend myself if you try anything," his Uncle called again, edging towards the door.

The person on the other side of the door laughed before the door was hit again. The whole thing, jamb and all, fell in and crashed to the floor. His Uncle shot the gun. There was a spark and a rock in the wall cracked next to the door.

Harry covered his ears and crouched down. Dudley and his Aunt both screamed and retreated into the back bedroom. The man outside laughed and stepped in. "You'll have to 'der betta than that."

Harry looked up in shock. The man that had stepped in was larger than anyone he had ever seen. The man stood up, his head in the rafters and almost touching the roof of the small house, at least ten feet tall, as broad as a man is tall, with huge hands, beetle like eyes and a beard that covered half his chest. His long, mid-calf length overcoat was made of some fur he didn't recognize.

"You'll not be having him," Uncle Vernon yelled, lowering the gun and trying to open the bolt.

"And I supposed a muggle like you will stop me?" The giant of a man took the single stride it took to step to his Uncle, ducking as he went to avoid the rafters. Before his Uncle knew what was happening, the gun was out of his hand and broken over the knee of the other man. "Now stand back and dont' get me way."

His Uncle went white, his eyes huge and pupils dilated. With a yelp, his Uncle stepped back into the doorway of the bedroom. He spluttered a few times but didn't say anything intelligible.

"Now, where is Harry," the man said looking around.

Harry, not sure if this was prudent or not, stood and stuttered, "H...h...here."

When the giant of a man saw him, his demeaner changed. Instead of a scowl and anger in his beady eyes, he was suddenly smiling, his nose crinkling and his black eyes showing his happiness. "Harry! Been a long time since I've seen yeh. You're a lot bigger than the last time."

Harry looked at him for a moment. He had no clue what the man was talking about but was too afraid to offend him. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know you."

The smile faltered some. "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds, at Hogwarts. I was friends with your parents."

His Aunt hissed from the doorway. "Do not speak of those freaks and that nutty school here."

Hagrid turned a mean eye to her. "Freaks! What do you mean freaks?"

She cowed back at the man's indignation. Harry cringed at his Aunt and stepped back at the low growl in the man's voice. "That's what I thought," the man said after a moment.

He turned back to Harry, smiling again. Harry felt more apprehensive than before. "Any ways, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts, sent me to give you this."

Hagrid pulled out a large envelope made of thick parchment with the now familiar emerald green ink he had seen hundreds of time over the last two weeks. "Read it quick and then we need to get a message to Hogwarts before we leave here tonight."

Harry blinked, unsure if he wanted to go anywhere with him. "What is this?"

"Read it. It's your acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts," Harry said turning the letter over to see a pound coin size dollop of wax with a crest pressed into it with a snake, griffin, badger and raven in the four corners.

Hagrid spoke unbelieving. "What is Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts? Blimey, Harry, you don't know about Hogwarts?"

Harry frowned at the man. "Should I?"

Hagrid was stunned. "You were never told about Hogwarts? It's where your parents went to learn. How do you think they became wizards?"

Harry looked at the man. "I'm sorry, they were what?"

"I forbid you to tell this boy anything about those people," Uncle Vernon said finally finding his voice again. "They were drunk and killed themselves in a car crash."

This time, Hagrid really lost his temper. He stood up, took out a long pink umbrella and brandished it at his relatives. His Aunt and Uncle stepped back, his Uncle trying to shield Aunt Petunia and their eyes looking at the pink umbrella like it was a gun. "Don't you dare insult Lily and James Potter that way. Dumbledore said you may not have told him everything, but for him to know nothing! It's an outrage! What's that you eating," Hagrid said looking at Dudley huddled behind the couch.

Harry saw him with a box that had a chocolate cake with big chunks missing. Hagrid roared. "That is not for you, you great pig of a boy." He pointed his umbrella at the boy who gave a squeal. Harry watched in astonishment as Dudley's nose bubbled into a pig snout, his ears grew to look like floppy sow ears and he suddenly grabbed his bottom with hands that half looked like hooves.

Aunt Petunia screamed as Dudley squealed like a pig, running past his parents and they slammed the door behind their son.

After a moment, Hagrid's shoulders slumped, his umbrella tip touching the floor. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that." The man sighed. "It must have fallen out my coat."

Hagrid turned to him. "It was a Birthday Cake that I had made fer you, Harry. That gluttonous boy wasn't supposed to get it." The giant ran his hand through his hair. "Do you mind if we go somewhere else before the Magical Reversal Squad or Aurors show up."

"You mean I get to leave?" Harry was afraid of the man, but he was more afraid of what his Uncle would do to him when he finally found Harry.

-oOo-

**August 1, 1991**

Edmund was bouncing his leg. It was going to be a very special day. All he had asked his parents for this year was to go with Auntie Min to a place called Diagon Alley to get his wand. David and Amelia had stayed at Grandma Sylvan's last night and wouldn't be back until later today so that mum and dad could come with him. He had a strong feeling Amelia would be doing this same trip someday. He wanted to be there with her. Today though, it was about him.

The Grangers were due to arrive about nine. He sat at the window waiting. "You going to have some breakfast or wait their all morning," his dad asked walking by the sitting room.

Ed looked up at him with a smile on his face. "Can I eat over here," he asked.

His father shook his head. "I'm not sure your mum would care for that. Last time I let you do that, she had me vacuuming that area for two days."

"It wasn't my fault David didn't eat his biscuits over the plate."

"No, but it was your fault for grinding them in his hair," his dad said raising an eyebrow.

Ed sounded affronted. "He was the one who said Hermione is my girlfriend."

"Your old enough to know better. He is only six. Little brother's are supposed to annoy you that way. Come on. It's still another hour and a half before they are due." His dad motioned with his head and continued down the hall towards the kitchen.

He sighed. Why was this day going sooooo slow? It wasn't like waking up at five was any earlier than normal... well not if school was in session. He was always an early riser. Which usually meant before seven during the summer unless David jumped on his bed.

Moping as he walked into the kitchen, he sat heavily on his chair. "Can't you make the clock go faster."

His mum chuckled. "A little excited? Happy birthday by the way."

He rolled his eyes. Of course he was excited. "No, not really," he tried to say coolly.

This time they both laughed. "You are a bad liar, Ed. So, are the goblins real? Auntie Min says we need to go to Gringoes first. Something about a school account."

"Gringotts, dad," he corrected his dad as his mum put a plate in front of him. There was a large waffle with whipped cream, strawberries and bacon. His grin returned.

"Happy Birthday, Ed. You sure you don't want anything else for your birthday?"

He grabbed a piece of bacon and shook his head as he ate it. "Just my wand." She smiled at him.

The phone rang and his mum went to grab it before his father could put the coffee pot down. "Hello, the Sylvans."

"So, Gringotts, did you say? I can't wait to see that. Maybe they will let me go to a quidditch game. I would love to see you fly," he told them.

Ed squirmed. "They don't let First Years fly, dad. That is what Auntie says."

Mum turned to him. "Ed, you don't mind if Hermione comes over early? Sounds like she is as excited as you and can't sit still."

He tried to be nonchalant about it and shrugged. "If she wants," he said. That earned an eye from his mother. For some reason they had both started to hint lately that they may like each other. She was just his best friend.

"Right. Jane, I'm not sure Ed wants her over here today," she stated loudly.

"No," he shot up. "I want her here." He said it quickly.

His mum smiled. "He changed his mind. Send her over whenever you want. We were actually thinking of heading out a little early anyways, just in case traffic is bad."

His father chuckled. "Right, you don't like her at all."

His face flushed and he looked down at his waffles. "She is just my friend."

Luckily, they didn't bug him anymore and Hermione was just as bouncy as he was when she came over. A little after eight his parents had finally had enough and called to have the Grangers join them. They sent them outside for a few to burn off some energy. When her mum walked down the street, Hermione was skipping like a first grader around the cobble courtyard. Quite different from her normally demure manner around other people. She was trying to pull Ed along behind her and he was trying not to be embarrassed. He mumbled something about boys don't skip, which earned him a glare from her before she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Mrs. Granger came walking over, laughing at her daughter. "You sure you want to go today, Princess?"

Hermione stopped and crossed her hands over her chest. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Her mother smiled at her. "No reason. Happy Birthday, Ed. Did Hermione give you your present?"

He looked to Hermione who blushed a brilliant red. Ed found he liked it when she was flustered. "Not yet. I was waiting for later."

Her mother laughed. "Okay. I won't spoil the surprise then. Your parents inside, Ed?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Granger. I think we were getting on their nerves, so they sent us outside."

"I can't see that happening. Hermione, do you mind if your father doesn't come today? A patient called with an emergency and Dr. Halsey isn't available until late in the day," her mother asked.

Hermione looked a little crest fallen. "No, I understand. Will he come at Christmas? Auntie Min said she would like to show us how witches and wizards celebrate Christmas."

Her mother smiled back at her. "I'm sure he would be thrilled. We are taking off your entire winter break."

Hermione's smile came back. They were soon left by themselves again. "So, why are you waiting to give me my present," he asked her as he finally was able to pull out of her hand and lean against the low stone wall.

Missing a step, she stumbled, and he quickly moved to catch her before she fell. She screamed at the sudden fall, but quickly picked herself up, blushing just as red as she had earlier. She wouldn't meet his eyes, which was very unlike her. "Well, uhm, I thought I would keep it a surprise until we got to the store later."

He was curious but didn't have much of a chance to bug her before all three adults came out of the door. "All right, you two ready to go?"

Hermione looked about ready to jump out of her skin with excitement. They all piled into the Range Rover his parents had, Ed sitting in the back with Hermione. They talked about their Hogwarts letters and what they might see today. Ed figured it was close to an hour later when they parked in a back alley that didn't look anything spectacular.

Looking around, Mrs. Granger said a little dubiously, "Are you sure this is the right spot?"

His mum looked around. "Yes, should be. Minerva said Number 74, the Leaky Cauldron."

Ed looked around. "You mean that dingy looking place?" He nodded his head to an old wooden slab door with a rickety looking awning and a sign swinging from a wooden beam in the shape of a cauldron and the word Leaky above it.

Hermione raised an eyebrow next to him. "Maybe it's nicer inside," she asked.

Their parents looked towards the direction they were indicating. There was a very confused look on all their faces. "What are you two looking at?"

Ed turned to them. "That old door on the wall over there."

"What door," his mum asked.

His dad looked at him with a concerned look. "You feeling ok, Ed?"

Hermione gasped next to them. "Ed, I don't think they can see it. It must be some type of muggle concealing charm or something. Don't you remember Auntie Min talking about them?"

A look of understanding passed over his dad's face, but both their mothers still looked confused.

A few minutes later they were out of the car. Hermione was pulling her mother towards the door. "Come on, mum. Auntie Min should be inside. I want to see the bookstore she told us about."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Patience, dear. It's not going anywhere."

Ed stood on the sidewalk, waiting for his parents. He was trying to be patient but couldn't stop from rocking from foot to foot. He had been waiting for this for years. He was about to enter the world of his parents. Walking up to him, his mum took his arm. "Lead the way, Ed." Smiling he pulled her towards his best friend. Mrs. Granger gasped. "Do you see it Jane?"

"It's really here, Angela."

Hermione had a smile that was across her whole face. He took two more steps and there was something that tingled over his skin. "Oh, there is a door. The Leaky Cauldron," she said looking up at the sign. "Bill, are you seeing this?"

"Ang? Ed? Where are you," his dad called. He turned to look and his dad was walking down the street away from them. He was already a few hundred feet down.

"Dad! Hermione, you mind taking mum? I think it's made to keep them away." She reached out to take his mum's hand. Her excitement was tempered a little. He took off after his dad. A tingling sensation came again as he took a few steps.

"Dad," he called out. His father turned, looking relieved. "Over here."

"There you are. I turned around and you all were just gone."

"Here, I think you need to touch one of us to get close," he said. He felt a little self-conscious grabbing his dad's hand, but he was willing to deal with a little embarrassment to get his wand. They held hands as he approached Hermione. She had a grin on her face and he knew she would remind him of this for a while. He felt the tingle on his skin again as they passed some invisible line.

"Not much to look at," his father said next to him.

His mum gave him a look. "I think that was the idea, Bill. Ok, you two, I think this is your show today."

Hermione smiled and led their mothers into the pub. When Ed stepped in, he turned up his nose at the smell. It was a dark pub lit by candles and torches. A fire was lit in a large fireplace, making the pub hot, and it smelled like tobacco smoke and something he didn't recognize. He didn't like it. Hermione looked like she might feel the same. Their parents on the other hand looked enthralled.

The bar had a half dozen patrons talking animatedly and clearly drinking something alcoholic early in the morning. Quite a few people in the pub seemed excited for some reason. A wizen old man with a few teeth and a slightly hunched back looked at the them kindly from behind the bar. "Good day. I see we have some new young people for Hogwarts? I am Tom, at your service."

Ed stepped in front of Hermione at some of the interested glances sent their way. Something about it made him uncomfortable. His father answered before he could. "Yes, they are. We were told to meet Professor McGonagall."

"Ah, yes. I have not seen her yet. You my boy, though, you look familiar. Have I seen you before," the barman said. More eyes turned towards him. He took a step back towards his parents, his hand out to make sure Hermione was behind him. It was a familiar stance for them from school. She was fully capable of taking care of herself, but he didn't like to see her hurt or bruised.

"No, I don't think you have," his dad said stepping in front of them. "Is there somewhere we can wait until our chaperone arrives?"

Ed looked around. There were many people looking at him as though they had seen a ghost. He didn't understand. It was very disconcerting. Hermione took his hand and it felt very comforting. "Of course... Can I have a name so I may tell her?"

"Evans and Granger," his dad told the man.

There was a flash of some sort of recognition in a few faces. There were a few whispers and a witch got up, approaching as though she had all the right in the world, a hand out stretched. She looked star struck. "Did you say Evans? Doris Crockford," she said kindly. Edmund kept his free hand at his side, the other firmly in Hermione's.

"Ah, Edmund Evans," he said.

"There you are," Auntie Min called out. "I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes. Good day, Doris. Can you not see the boy is already overwhelmed enough with his first day in our World?"

The woman looked at his Auntie, an abashed expression on her face. "Of course, I understand. I just thought he looked a lot like, you know... Harry Potter was just through here."

Ed didn't like it that more people suddenly seemed to recognize him and get out of their seats. "Thank you, Tom, for keeping an eye on them. Now, you lot, over here, I have another first year I am seeing through today." She shuffled them away from the main crowd. There was a timid looking girl with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. Her parents looked just as uncomfortable. "We will head out to Diagon Alley in just a moment, but I think a few introductions are necessary. Lisa Turpin, these are some more students, Edmund Evans and Hermione Granger. They will be starting at Hogwarts this year as well."

His Auntie started with them before introducing their parents. Hermione stepped forward and held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I assume you didn't know you were a witch until recently," she said kindly.

Lisa gave a small smile, reaching out to shake her hand. "It has been a little bit of a shock. It makes sense now some of what happened."

Hermione gave her a smile. "I blew up my teacher's cup one time."

This earned a much more genuine smile. "I had a dog chase me once and I wound up on the roof of my house."

Edmund laughed. She blushed looking at him. "What she isn't saying as that I wound up wearing the tea." Lisa laughed. "That is nothing though. One time I made a bush grab some kids and tie them up."

Hermione shook her head. "That was awful. They were chasing you. You got in so much trouble when you got home with your new bag and jacket all ripped up before your parents found out why. I still don't know why you didn't tell your mum and dad for a week."

"They didn't touch you though."

"Only because you threw me into the street. I can handle myself you know." She huffed.

"So, you two know each other," Lisa asked, looking much more comfortable.

They both smiled. "Lived down the road from each other our whole lives," Ed told her.

"Too long if you ask me," Hermione snarked.

Lisa laughed and he cringed at her. "If you feel that way, you don't get any cake later."

"I see you three are getting along. Now if you would like, we can all head into Diagon Alley." Auntie Min was in Professor mode today. There was a lot to do and now she had three families to show around. She let Hermione and him lead Lisa towards a back door she had indicated. Their parents were behind them, an easy conversation going between them.

"So, do we get a wand," Lisa asked as they stepped into a brick alcove, a trash can against the wall.

"Excuse me," Auntie Min said, stepping past them to stand in front of the wall. "And yes, Ms. Turpin, you get a wand." She produced a wand from her sleeve and tapped the wall.

Hermione and Ed's eyes lit up as the bricks on the wall began to move, quickly making an arch and opening up to a busy alley way that reminded him much more of nineteenth century England than modern day. "Wicked," Lisa said from next to them. Auntie Min chuckled.

"Now that is an interesting door," someone said from behind them.

"Ed, look," Hermione said grabbing his arm. From where they were, she could see a shop that had all sorts of quills, parchment and books.

He laughed. "I'm sure we will stop there today."

They were shuffled into the busy street. All three kids and their parents looked around the street with awe. There were apothecaries, boutiques, a few restaurants and many other stores they could not tell what they were from where they stood. "Before we stop anywhere, we need to go to Gringotts. Mrs. Granger and Mr. and Mrs. Turpin, the goblins can exchange muggle money to wizarding money. Last I checked, the rates were pretty favorable at £3.82 per Galleon. I know it's a lot, but I wouldn't recommend under G500 for the first year. Wands are typically 300 - 350 galleons, and the rest of the supplies will easily run G150 to G250. Next year, you should be fine with G250 or so. Edmund and I will have to go to his vault, so I may have to leave you for a short bit. If you are done before us, there is a nice tea shop across from the bank we can meet at."

Ed looked at his Auntie. "I have a vault?"

"Minerva, I thought we would be paying for all this," his mum said.

Auntie Min sighed. "I am sorry, Angela. As you know, I am bound not to say certain things until he decided to join the Wizarding World or other conditions are met. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stay after his Birthday Dinner to discuss some things tonight."

There was a look of understanding on his parents' face. "Of course, Minerva. You have never done him or us wrong. At least let us pay for his wand. It's all he wants for his birthday."

She nodded and started to walk down the street. As they went, she kept up a steady monologue. Ed had a sense she had done this many times before for Muggle-born or raised students. He looked around the street, having heard much of it already. There was a shop selling owls. A quidditch shop that he started to gravitate towards before Hermione grabbed his arm. "Later," she said in a low voice. "I still have your present to give you."

He was happy her arm was still around his when she saw a large book shop. Today was not going to be a typical prim and proper Hermione day. She was too excited and still tried to pull him towards Flourish and Blotts.

Lisa let out a little squeak as they approached the steps of a gleaming white marble building. Outside was a diminutive figure with greying skin, a wide mouth full of sharp teeth, small black eyes and long claw like nails on its hands. It held a nasty looking halberd in its right hand and its left rested on a short sword at his side. Ed doubted the leather armor with a red and gold tabard over it were for show either. There was a glint of what looked like chain-mail at his collar. Lisa stepped in close, grabbing Hermione's arm. "Is that a goblin," she asked in a small voice.

Auntie Min leaned down, having heard her. "It is, Ms. Turpin. Remember what I said. Be polite, but don't let them intimidate you. Goblins are a fickle sort and will take any advantage they can against a witch."

She gulped and nodded. They entered through a heavy set of double metal doors that shown bright brass in the daylight. Inside, he heard Hermione muttering. He looked up to see what she was ready, Lisa still holding her arm tight.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there. [Rowling, HPPS, Book 1)__

"These goblins don't mess around," he heard Mr. Turpin say.

They were herded past the second set of guards in the main atrium to the teller room. There were two long rows of benches split into teller booths about four feet wide. There were many wizards and a few other families at the booths. Most were busy with clients. A goblin in a black business like suit was waiting on the inside of the doors. "Good day to you. How may Gringotts help you today?" His voice was low, not as gruff as he thought it might be and without any malice. Very unlike some of the stories Auntie Min had told them.

"Ah, yes, good day to you, Service Master. I have two new students for Hogwarts that will require an exchange and will require services to Vault 686."

The goblin nodded. "Very well, if they would, your new students can go to the first open teller. If you would see the Vault Master at the end, he can show you to your Vault."

Minerva nodded her head. "Thank you."

Hermione finally let go of his arm to go off with her mum, while the Turpins stayed close to the Grangers. Auntie Min led them down the length of the hall to a tall desk that stood in front of another set of double doors. He noticed two more goblin guards on either side of this door, and a bench with three goblins sitting to the left. The goblin at the desk looked at them. "Good day," he said in an imperious way.

This goblin had a very long nose, a mouth as wide as a frog's and stringy hair on a balding head. Ed wasn't sure he liked this goblin. Auntie Min stood up to her full height. "Yes. Mr. Edmund Evans-Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

The goblin arched an eyebrow. "I see. Does Mr. Edmund Evans-Potter have his key?"

Auntie Min took a gold key out of her pocket and presented it to him. "Show the goblin your key, Ed."

He nodded his head, taking a step forward and holding his key out. The goblin took it, looked it over and nodded his head. "Very well. I will have Blognog show you to your vault. When you return, Mr. Evans-Potter, I would like to make an appointment with you and your Guardian to go over your account and items in Mr. and Mrs. Potter's Will that have not been acted upon, and your Guardian has not responded to our requests."

There was a flash in his Auntie's eyes and he didn't miss the sharp intake of breath. "You could not have informed us of this before? I have made many requests for such an appointment and been refused."

The goblin looked at her. Ed didn't miss the danger in its face and get a healthy understanding of why she thought them so dangerous. "I am sorry, madam, but I was under the impression you are only a Professor at Hogwarts. Why would Gringotts notify you of such affairs that do not concern you."

She looked thunderous. "I will have you know, Vault Master Garnok, I am Minerva McGonagall, godmother and magical guardian of this boy. His affairs are my affairs."

The goblin regarded her for a moment, the side of his down turned mouth opened to expose his yellowish teeth. When neither of them relented, he finally sat back down. "Would you please present your hand," he asked her. She didn't hesitate as he took out a sheaf of paper, a small silver dagger and took her hand in his. There was a quick slash and a few droplets of blood fell on the parchment before the goblin waived his hand and the cut on her palm healed.

"If you would accompany Garnok, I will present this to Ragnok. When you return, please see the Account Manager over there."

Auntie Min nodded her head. "Very well."

He stepped back into his parents as his Auntie turned to a rather tall goblin that had just stood from the bench. "If you would please follow me," he said in as much a command as a request.

"Minerva, what was that about," his mum asked as they moved towards the doors.

She shook her head. "Not at this moment, Angela. We will talk later."

"I hope so," his father said in a slightly angry voice. "I will not have any harm come to Edmund."

She looked at his dad as they walked through the doors. "I took an oath to never harm him when I became his godmother. I love him as much as you do and will never intentionally lead him into danger."

"Hello, Professor," a booming voice came from in front of them. There was a giant of a man climbing out of what looked like a Victorian-era roller coaster cart. He had to lean over in the rough hewn rock corridor. He could swear that the man stood almost twice as tall as his dad, with hands larger than a wheel hub and eyes blacker than the goblins. He swallowed, finding himself more afraid of this man than the goblins.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here," she asked, clearly surprised to see him.

The man beamed. "Official Hogwarts business for Professor Dumbledore and to show Harry here around and get his school supplies."

As he said it, Ed saw a boy with jet black hair step out of the cart. He was smaller than he was, with wildly unkept hair, much like his, glasses and a face that looked remarkably like his fathers in the pictures he had of his real parents. Most striking was the green eyes that looked like his mothers. Even though he had only seen them in pictures, he had never seen green eyes like that in anyone else before.

The boy, Harry, looked at him as though there was nothing unusual and as though he was out of sorts, much like Lisa, at everything that was being thrown at him.

His Auntie seemed just as surprised to see the boy and just stared at him. The silence ran on for a few before the man named Hagrid spoke up. "Yes, well, Professor. We need to keep moving. Harry is due back at his Aunt's and Uncles this afternoon. Nice to meet you lot." Hagrid started to move up the passage following the goblin. He stopped just about level with Ed. His parents were pressed against the wall and his Auntie was standing between him and the giant.

"Hello here," Hagrid said looking at him. He took a step back into him mum, even though the man was smiling at him. "Professor, who did you say where escorting?"

Auntie Min seemed to find her voice finally, her eyes shifting from Harry to Hagrid. "I don't think I mentioned it. Hagrid, this is Angela and William Sylvan. And this," she said turning and pulling him forward. She had a firm grip on his shoulder and he looked at the boy behind the giant who finally looked at him curiously. Ed stiffened when the hair on his forehead shifted showing a lighting shaped scar that looked a little red, as though it hadn't healed over yet. Not thinking of it, he touched his shoulder, a slightly uncomfortable tingle in his own scar. The boys hand went to his forehead to rub his scar.

"This is Edmund Evans-Potter. Edmund, that is your brother, Harry Potter."

-oOo-

Harry lay in his bed, his head spinning from everything today. In his hand was his light color holly wand. He spun it, still not believing he was a wizard. The only positive thing was that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hadn't said a word to him since he came home, and he actually received dinner, which was double the normal portion he would have been given. That still meant it was about a quarter of Dudley's or Uncle Vernon's plate.

After supper, he did the dishes and other chores they always required of him. Again, nothing was said and they let him go to his room without a word. He still had a mostly full bag of candy that Hagrid had insisted he get when they went into a sweet store. After Gringotts, Hagrid had become slightly more protective, not letting him out of his site and shuffling him from store to store, always looking over his shoulder and a few times turning the other way when he saw the tall austere looking witch. He had been introduced to her as Professor McGonagall. To Harry, his mind wandered much more to the red hair boy that the Professor had exclaimed as his brother.

Once that had come out, Hagrid had quickly ushered him away and wouldn't talk anything about it. The boy looked so different from him, how could he be his brother? Harry had black hair, green eyes and glasses. The boy hadn't needed glasses, had vibrant auburn hair, dark eyes and was taller, even if he was rather thin looking. The only trait they seemed to share was the same messy hair that didn't want to be tamed.

If he had a brother, wouldn't someone have told him? He would think that would be very important. As far as he knew, his parent had been killed. Until yesterday, he thought in a car crash. Now he knew they had been murdered by some dark wizard named Voldemort. Never, had anyone mentioned he had a brother.

Then again, he hadn't known he was a wizard until almost twenty-four hours ago.

The more Harry thought of it, the more confused and upset he got.

The boy had obviously been loved. His parents had come with him. Edmund, was that his name? Edmund looked well kept, happy and cared for. Everything that Harry was not. Why would he have a brother, not know about him and why would the boy be infinitely more cared about than he was?

Why would Harry not have gone to live with his brother?

It was so confusing.

Trying to get his mind off it, Harry went to his new school trunk, took out a book on First Year spells and started to read it.

He wondered if there was some way to get Hagrid, or Professor McGonagall to explain.

-oOo-

Edmund sat in the large chair in his living room that was his favorite. The light was behind it, just right for reading. Hermione could easily curl up next to him when she was over. It had a good view of the television and his brother and sister tended to leave him alone when he sat in the chair.

His mum came down the stairs. "Amelia finally is down," she told his dad.

Edmund found that he wanted Hermione next to him. He wasn't sure how to rate this birthday. It was better than that one that Hermione and him had been attacked through some magical link. No one had said it, but he had a feeling it had had something to do with Harry Potter. His Auntie had shuffled them through Diagon Alley. He didn't mind, he really didn't want to be there anymore after meeting his brother and dealing with the goblins.

Hermione had sensed his change in mood, but he couldn't say anything until they got home. He knew she went through the bookstore faster than she ever had, even then, coming away with four extra books not on their list and spending twenty minutes more than Lisa or him needed. His mood lifted when they visited the Quidditch store and she gave him his birthday gift, fifteen galleons to spend. It was better than getting his wand.

In his lap was a book he had gotten on charms, jinxes and hexes. Auntie Min said his mum was very skilled in charms.

"Good. Minerva was hoping to be back in about an hour, otherwise we will see her tomorrow night."

His mum sighed. "I hope she can come back tonight. We really need some answers, and I am sure Edmund does too."

"Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"In the sitting room. I sent him down when David went to bed. He didn't look very tired and it's only eight."

He heard his mum sigh. He was resolutely reading his book, his wand laying between the pages, as they entered. "Edmund, you still want to watch the Dark Crystal? It's still your birthday."

He didn't look up, not really reading the page. There was too much on his mind. At eleven, was he supposed to worry that he had accounts, that he had some long-lost brother that he hadn't known about or the fact that he seemed to know less about who he was than other people did. He had overheard a conversation about the 'Potter boys' at lunch from some witches at the table next to them and couldn't get it out of his head.

"Is Hermione coming back? I really wanted to watch it with her," he told them.

"Not tonight, dear. I know you wanted a sleep over, but she is supposed to head out to Essex tomorrow to spend a week with her grandparents." She was trying to be kind. "How about another piece of cake and some ice cream? I'll let you eat it out here while you watch your movie."

She sat on the couch that was next to the chair. His dad came up and knelt in front of him. "I won't ask how you are doing. I would be pretty confused too with what happened today."

He looked up, feeling his eyes grow moist. Why would he want to cry? "Did you know," he asked, originally meaning to ask for some caramel on his ice cream.

His father frowned. "Until today, we thought you were the only one to survive that night. Once I saw him though, it was like something lifted off my mind and I suddenly remembered it."

His mum nodded. "Your dad speaks the truth. I had the same feeling today." He didn't know what to say. "When Minerva gets here, we can ask for answers. I don't understand it, but we know she said there was magic preventing her from talking about it. She looked upset when she left us and mentioned about having to talk to someone before she came over."

He looked at the wand in his book again. They had not been allowed in the store while he was trying out his wand. Hermione had been, but Lisa had decided to go first and didn't want anyone in there. Hermione had heard everything Mr. Ollivander had said, looking just as shocked as he had been. Luckily her wand finding was a lot easier, eventually getting a vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring. It was a very light color, like a honey-milk. He was glad that was the last stop on their list today.

"I just don't' understand. If I have a brother, why didn't he come to live here? You would have let him," he asked unsure.

His mum got up, pushed him over so she could squeeze next to him on the chair and pulled him into a hug. "Of course, we would have, Edmund. I knew Lily from when we were girls. I really liked her. Until you landed on our doorstep, I had no clue why she suddenly pulled away and then went to a boarding school. If Minerva had shown up here that day with Harry, it wouldn't have been a question to take you both in."

He buried his face into her embrace, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. "Why would our parents want us split up?"

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, Ed. Just know that if it ever comes to it, you are both welcome here. You are our son, not just our nephew. Harry would be welcome here as our son too."

"What about David and Amelia? They are your real children. Why would you take either of us," he asked for the first time in his life. It had always nagged at him when other kids would ask where his real parents were, even if his aunt and uncle had never done anything to make him question that they truly wanted him. They had always loved and cared for him. Of course, they got upset at him when he got in trouble, but that was to be expected of any family.

His mum hugged him tighter, pulling him closer. "You listen here, Edmund Henry Evans. You are part of this family and as much a Sylvan as anyone else under this roof. I would take you into this house given the same decision a dozen times. You are family. You will always be family."

"The day Minerva showed up here, she told us something that we have never told you, always waiting for you to be older, I think we should have told you this sooner." His dad started. He turned his head so that he could see his dad. "First off, as we said, we did not know you had a brother. Secondly, it was two days after your parents died. Minerva showed up on our doorstep, you in her arms and asking to speak to us. We had no idea what was going on, but after she explained what had happened, I will not lie I was scared. Someone had just murdered your parents, Angela's second cousin. He supposedly had followers that would be looking for you and others that she wanted to protect you from. She couldn't find a better protection than to use something called blood wards."

His mum nodded her head, agreeing. Edmund looked at him, concern clearly on his face. "You mean while I am here, you are in danger? You can be hurt because of me. What of David and Amelia?"

"Shhhh," his mum said running a hand through his hair. "That is not your concern. We took you in. Minerva was able to put protections on you, and through you, all of us. The only reason we agreed to change your last name was to make it harder for anyone to find you. You came to us Edmund Henry Potter. As it was explained, changing your name allowed for a stronger link of the blood from Lily, since we are related."

He pushed back, shuffling so that he wasn't on her lap, and squeezed into the chair next to her. "So, you mean while I am here, there is magic protecting all of us?"

"From what your Auntie Min says. She also added stuff and when you were a baby, she actually hired some wizards from Gringotts to add other magic. Don't ask me what it is, I don't understand any of it. I was hoping she would be here for this conversation to explain things we don't know," his dad said.

Ed looked at him before looking at his mum. Then he turned his gaze to the book in his hand, the binding stretching with his wand between the pages. "Harry Potter really is my brother, isn't he," Edmund asked.

His mum let out a breath. "It would appear to be so."

They all sat around the chair for a few. When it looked like he wasn't going to say anymore, his mum asked. "You going to be all right?"

"I think so. Can I use my new owl to send Hermione a letter," he asked.

His father asked. "Wouldn't a call be faster? I think the Grangers would understand tonight."

He shook his head. "No. I want to use my new owl." Auntie Min had gotten him the owl as his birthday present from her.

His dad smiled, reached up and mussed his hair. "Bill, do you have to? He already has issues keeping it down."

Chuckling, he responded, "I don't think it makes much of a difference, Ang. So, is that your wand," his father said nodding towards his book.

There was a small smile on his face. All he had wanted for his birthday was that piece of wood. It was dark with a nice handle. It was long, or so Mr. Ollivander had said at 12 7/8 inches. He had never felt anything fit so nicely into his hand before. He opened his book and took it in his hand. "You saw it earlier, dad."

The man smiled. "I know, but you have been bugging Minerva for one since the day you understood there was real magic."

Edmund shrugged his shoulder. "Mr. Ollivander said it is really good for charmwork. Black walnut with a phoenix feather core. Apparently, my mother was really skilled in charms. It's also a little scary."

His father's brow furrowed. "Why would it be scary."

Edmund looked down at the wand in his hand. "The phoenix that gave this feather gave two others. Harry Potter got one of those wands today." His mother took his hand. His father's eyes went a little wide. He didn't wait for them to ask another question. "The other feather is in the wand of the man that killed my parents."

Thinking back, he held it in his hand. He had found the man measuring him and handing him wands to try had been a little creepy once Edmund found his wand. Mr. Ollivander almost revered the wands it was brothers with. One belonged to the man that had murdered his parents. He almost threw the wand away, knowing how it was related to Voldemort. He wanted nothing to do with that man.

He was convinced to keep it because of the strong connection it seemed to have, it was a good wand for charm work, and his mother had been excellent in charms. Anything that connected him closer to his parents was worth it. He wasn't so certain about the connection to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Will of the Deceased

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 4 -The Will of the Deceased**

**August 8, 1991**

Harry wiped his forehead. It was a hot day and he was outside weeding the garden as his aunt sat in the house, a fan on her and sipping at a lemonade. Without Dudley around, this was like a vacation even if he was sweating and hot. For a week now, his Aunt and Uncle had only talked to him about chores. After that, he was mostly ignored. Each day he was brought in at half past five before dinner, he was ordered to take a shower, sent to his room with a sandwich, some crisps and a cup of water before being locked in his room for the night.

He smiled. This was the best treatment he could remember ever having. Something about the giant Hagrid, the Magical Reversal Squad and the fact that he now had an owl in his room and a wand, had been enough to make his life almost tolerable now. He still had a hard time believing he had a room. All his life he had only been given a closet to live in.

Of course, being locked into his room by six each night gave him a lot of time to think.

The more he thought, the more he convinced himself he couldn't have a brother. Hagrid hadn't mentioned it and refused to talk about it after that quick meeting at Gringotts. Maybe he had heard the Professor wrong? He just couldn't ponder why his parents would want him split from his brother and place him at this hell hole while his brother was with a family that loved him.

It was obvious that the boy was loved. His clothes looked new, he had shoes that looked only slightly worn and he had retreated back to them for protection. That was something Harry would never do with his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry stewed on the unfairness. He had seen other children his age treated infinitely better than him. For a long time, he had wished that he could live in a family like that. Whenever a dream like that had come up, his Aunt and Uncle had squashed it brutally, usually by either starvation or a beating. The worse had been between his eight birthday and that time he ran away. Since then, his Uncle had not taken the belt to him, but that didn't mean he didn't still get hit. Instead, he had encouraged Dudley to 'play roughly', which often meant he was a punching bag for his cousin and friends, when they could catch him.

The weeds came up and formed a pile. He was being meticulous, picking out each and every blade of grass, off looking leaf or clover he came across, ensuring he got the root. Because of the heat, his Aunt didn't bother him like she normally would to make sure he worked faster. Instead, he could see her reading a ladies magazine while she drank her lemonade. It was a special double edition and he made sure he spent the time being extra vigilant in the garden. If he was doing yard work, it was the only time Dudley was to leave him alone.

The sounds of Dudley and his friends playing a console game came from the upstairs window. As long as they did that and he was weeding, Harry Hunting was out of season.

Harry was getting thirsty though. Looking at his Aunt, she was heavy into an article. Harry snuck over to the shade under an awning outside a window of the kitchen. In the grass was the expertly wound up hose. Harry had put it there earlier to make sure it didn't get to hot to drink. He had also conveniently forgotten to turn off the hose after he washed out the wheelbarrow. Looking around to ensure the coast was clear, he quickly picked up the hose, pressed the spray head and drank.

Paranoid, he stopped before he was full, put it back and leaned over the nearest garden bed. There was a small pile he had placed there earlier and began to pick at the weeds. He had only been working there a moment before the back door opened. "Where are you, boy," his Aunt called.

Harry sat back on his feet. "Over here, Aunt Petunia," he called. She turned to look at him, lips pursed.

After eyeing him for a moment, she nodded her head. "You haven't finished the bed over here. Finish that, then you can do that bed. Once you are done, you can have a glass of water."

Harry nodded, knowing a glass of water would not be enough after doing the three beds in the sun. He was at least on his last one in the sun. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

She looked around the yard and nodded for him to continue where he had been. Harry got up, not meeting her eye. The sun was very hot and he wasn't sure that he didn't have a sunburn, even though he had already had two this summer. She waited for him to start where he had been before going back inside. He waited until she sat at the table a few minutes later to let out a sigh. He would be able to sneak another drink or two.

The only thing keeping him going was the fact that in just over three weeks, he would be leaving Number 4 Privet Drive and for ten months he would not have to see his _family_.

He really hoped that Edmund wasn't his brother. For the first time he could remember, there was a feeling of envying someone that wasn't Dudley.

-oOo-

**August 9, 1991**

The city passed by as the train headed to Liverpool Street Station in London. Hermione looked at the high wall cement barriers and the views of the tops of buildings above. She liked it better when they had been in the countryside, looking at the fields and smaller villages and cities.

"Next stop, and then we take the Tube," her grandmum said from next to her.

The woman had greying hair, lines on her face from a lifetime of smiling and an easy attitude about her that was far different than her father. Hermione nodded, not looking at her. "What is wrong, Hermione? You have been dower all week. Didn't you enjoy coming out to the country?"

She turned to her grandmum, a smile on her face. "Of course, I did, grandmum. I always look forward to this." She genuinely meant it. A week out on their old farm with the cows and horses was always fun.

"Well something is on your mind," she pressed. Hermione sighed. All week long her grandmum had been bugging her about this. "Are you having second thoughts about this new boarding school you are going to? Haggles, was it? I never thought your father would send you away like this."

"Grandmum, I have already told you, I want to go. I asked to go. I am actually really excited," she said with a tone that backed her words. "I have already read all the books required for first year and think it will be wonderful."

Her grandmum looked at her as though she was unsure. "Are you sure, dear? It's a long time to be away from your parents."

Hermione looked back out the window again. She was tired of having this conversation. Her Grandmum didn't believe her that she really was looking forward to going to Hogwarts. "I think it will be fine. I will be back for Christmas, and maybe Easter. The school has breaks at those times. I'll also be there with Edmund, so I won't be alone."

They sat in silence until the train pulled into the station. It was close to two and they hadn't had lunch, so they found a small pizza place and had a slice each. She really liked pizza and hoped that Hogwarts would have some. She doubted it though, given what Auntie Min had said. If so, she was determined to eat as much as she could before she left. It was just under three weeks away now.

It was another quiet ride when they hopped on the train to Redhill. She read a muggle classic, dying to read one of the other books she had gotten at Flourish and Blotts, but she had not been allowed to take them because her grandmum couldn't know she was a witch.

When they made it to the station, her father was waiting to pick them up. A smile spread over her face. He never took off time early and it was only four. "Hey, princess," he greeted her as she ran to him and hugged him. "Hi, mum," he said to her grandmum over his shoulder.

"Hello, Ben," she said and her dad pulled her grandmum into a hug with them. Soon they were pilling in his car and taking the fifteen minutes ride across town to their house. Her grandmum was to stay over the weekend before heading back home.

"Can I go over Ed's before supper," she asked as the car pulled into the driveway. She already had her bags in her hands and was ready to jump out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. He looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"You just get home and you want to run to Ed? Why don't you hang out for supper and then we'll talk," he said back to her.

She couldn't stop her face from falling. "All right," she said a bit dejectedly. Her grandmum looked at her, as though she had finally understood something.

It was a much quieter affair than typical after coming back from grandmum's. She typically talked off their ears with everything they did. Tonight, it was like pulling teeth, she didn't want to willingly open her mouth. She answered any questions and expanded on a few stories from her grandmum, but she wasn't into it.

After dinner, she stayed behind in the kitchen with her mum to help with the dishes. "You've been awful quiet tonight."

She rinsed the dish then passed it to her mum for the dishwasher. Shrugging, she answered, "Haven't been in a talkative mood."

Her mother gave her a knowing eye. "I see. Edmund has been having fun with his new owl. I put four letters on your bed, if you didn't see them."

Hermione perked up, looking at her mum. "I haven't been upstairs yet. Dad pulled us into the sitting room and insisted on playing cards."

Her mum gave her a smile. "I figured. It wouldn't do for the owl to come while your grandmum is here. Why don't you go upstairs, read the letters and call him. I know your father was hoping to have you around for the weekend."

For the first time in days Hermione felt happy. She moved in and kissed her mum on the cheek. "Thanks, mum."

Her mum chuckled. "Anytime, dear. Now, just be quiet going past the sitting room. I think your dad was getting out Monopoly."

She couldn't stop her groan. Her father and grandmum were mental when it came to Monopoly and she wanted nowhere near the game. She really loved her mum for giving her a way out, at least for a little bit. "Love you, mum," she said giving her a hug and then sneaking out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Love you too, princess," she said, using the endearment that usually only her father used.

Looking down the hall, she could hear her dad and grandmum talking softly. She moved down the hall, hugging the wall closest to the sitting room. Without thinking she ducked where a picture hung of her and her parents, avoided one with her and Edmund laughing covered in mud when they were about six and made sure she didn't kick the loose floorboard by the sitting room door.

Peaking around the corner, her father and grandmum were setting up the game on the coffee table, both of their backs turned to her. "...long has she had a crush on Edmund now," she heard her grandmum asked. She couldn't help her cheeks from flushing. She didn't like Edmund like that. They were best friends.

Her father chuckled. "How old is she now?"

The older woman clucked. "How could I have been so blind. Why didn't you let her go over then?"

"She leaves in a few weeks and I would actually like to spend some time with my daughter. Just my daughter. At best, I figure another two or three years before she figures out how she feels..."

Hermione looked up and down the hall, her face on fire. Her mother was being loud in the kitchen, probably trying to cover for her. She quickly crossed the hall and started up the stairs as quietly as she could. She really didn't like him that way. Not that he wasn't handsome, or kind, or a pain in her arse at times. No, she didn't like him that way.

The giddy feeling she got to see the four parchment envelopes on her bed was only the typical excitement one would get getting mail from a close friend. She couldn't seem to get the fire out of her face as she opened the first letter. By the time she had made it to the last letter, any thought of the overheard conversation was gone from her mind.

It was still light out and all she wanted to was to run to him. She really hadn't realized how bothered he was from that conversation with Mr. Ollivander. Understanding of why she had been off all week hit her. She knew he hadn't been his normal self when she had been forced to leave after his birthday dinner. Opening her door, she looked around and snuck off to her parents' room to call Ed, like her mother had told her too.

"Hermione, you coming down soon," her father called up. He must have gone looking for her.

"Yeah, dad. Five minutes please. Just unpacking," she said to him.

"Worry about that tomorrow. Come on down and play some Monopoly."

She crinkled her nose. Monopoly was far from her favorite game. "Five minutes please."

"All right. Just don't take too long."

"Yes, dad," she yelled back. She made sure he walked away and shut her parents' door. The phone was on the nightstand next to their bed. She ran over, happy for socks, and jumped on the bed, grabbed the phone and wound the cord around her finger.

"Hello, Sylvan residence," the familiar voice of Edmund answered. There was a flush of relief at hearing his voice for the first time in a week.

"Ed, are you all right. I just read your letters. Are you serious he is your brother? I thought Mr. Ollivander was just talking about the wands. Harry Potter? I thought you were the only one to survive," she said in a rush. She knew him, he had probably been worrying about this all week. He was like that at times.

"Hermione," he sounded relieved. "I missed you this week. I never got to tell you everything. I had hoped you could have slept over on my birthday. Auntie Min says he is my brother, but she can't say anything else. It doesn't make sense. Why can't she tell me about him? There is more too, but I really need you here, Hermy."

She flushed at the name. She knew he only used it when he wanted to annoy her or when something was really bothering him. It was a holdover from when they were kids and he had a hard time pronouncing her name. She would never tell him she liked it when he used it, but hated when anyone else did. "Don't call me that. My dad won't let me come over tonight. I should be able to tomorrow."

She heard someone say something in the background. "It's just Hermione, mum," he said. There was a long pause. She could tell he really wanted her there. She was just about to say something when he spoke again. "I understand. Can I come over if your parents won't let you come here? Auntie Min had a lot to tell us last weekend. Monday, I go back to Gringotts with her."

Hermione scrunched her brow. "Why do you have to go back to Gringotts?"

"The goblins said that now they confirmed her as my legal guardian, there are things they need to discuss. I don't really understand what she was getting at. She thought I should go. Would you like to go if she says it's okay?"

"Of course, Ed. Let me ask mum tomorrow."

"Hermione," her father called up the stairs again.

"Ed, I need to go for the night. I will find a way for us to get together tomorrow." She wanted to run to him now.

"Goodnight," she said quickly to his goodbye and hung up the phone. She moved to the door and listened.

"Hermione," her dad called again.

"Right here, dad," she said after opening their door and moving to the bathroom door as he walked up the stairs. He turned to look at her smiling.

"You going to join? Mum is already trying to make a deal with Jane and I don't trust them. I need a good financial person on my side."

"Sure, dad," she said holding back a sigh. She really didn't like Monopoly.

-oOo-

**August 12, 1991**

Minerva walked at her normal brisk rate through the mostly empty street. Edmund was keeping up with her, but she was having a hard time keeping her temper in check today. Somehow Albus had found out about this meeting and had tried to forbid her to go. For the eighth time since the Potter's death, she had been able to deny the Headmaster his command because of her oath to Edmund. There was something he wanted to hide and she was sure it had something to do with Harry and Edmund.

She strode into the goblin bank stopping only when the Service Master came up to intercept her. "Good day, Service Master." Today it was a different goblin than last week. He was shorter, with a long nose

"Good day, Ma'am. How may I help you today?"

"Mr. Evans-Potter and Mrs. Minerva McGonagall have an appointment with Account Manager Gildnog."

The goblin looked at her before nodding. "Of course, Mrs. McGonagall. If you would," he indicated to a side door and they followed them.

She didn't check to make sure Edmund was following. He was always good at keeping up with her. She knew he was feeling very nervous since their first visit and she wished that Hermione could have come with him, but this was business that did not involve her goddaughter.

Jane's sister had passed when the girl was young, her father only had his parents and they wanted to know she had a place to go in the magical world if she didn't in the muggle world. Minerva hadn't hesitated at making the same vows to Hermione. Over the years she had grown very fond of the girl. She was Edmund's best friend, and only from what she could tell, and Minerva had a feeling Hermione would always have a place in his life.

The goblin led them down a marbled hall with a dozen doors to their right and alcoves to their left with busts or sculptures of famous Goblin warriors, bankers or clan chiefs. They were walked to the ninth door, meaning this was a Senior, if not an Elder Account Manager. She was not surprised knowing the Potter's history. She was glad she had been able to teach as much as she knew about goblins to Edmund over the years.

The goblin knocked on the door. A moment later they heard a, "Come in."

The Service Master opened the door and bowed to them. "Account Manager Gildnog will see you."

"Thank you," she said in her no-nonsense voice and bowed her head to the goblin which earned her a small grin. Edmund did the same, following her queue.

They walked in to see an elderly looking goblin coming around his desk, hand outstretch. The gruff voice sounded like it was fading and the scars on him spoke of many battles and adventures. She had a feeling he had probably been a Curse Breaker or a Treasure Seeker at one time. "Good day, Mrs. McGonagall and Mr. Evans-Potter. It is very nice to meet you after all this time."

She tried her very best to keep her head straight and temper down at the goblin's words. "Yes, a true pleasure, Elder Gildnog," she said in a kind tone and bowed low, making sure to expose her shoulders and neck. It was a sign of respect to such an aged goblin. As ornery and blood thirsty as she knew them to be, to do any less to an Elder was a slight. Most goblins were uncomfortable when witches and wizards didn't do as such, but then relations between the two races where never that stable.

As she stood up, she didn't miss the feral grin on his face. Edmund did the same and the creatures grin widened. "Not many of your kind would dare to show such weakness," he said in praise.

"It is customary for one to show such faith and obedience to their elders," she responded. The goblins black eyes sparkled.

"I see you have taught your whelp the proper etiquette. I had feared with young Edmund not being raised a Potter, he would not be shown our ways. I see those fears were misplaced. May your vaults all flow with coin," he said.

Edmund cast only a brief look at her. "And may your fortunes always increase and gold flow to your children's children," he responded. The goblin bowed, low this time, exposing his back. She stopped the gasp that wanted to escape her. It was the greatest honor for an elder to do as such.

When he stood, he gestured for them to take a seat in one of the high back chairs in front of his desk while he moved to sit behind it. As he sat, he rang a bell. Almost immediately a door at the back of his office opened and a house elf came in carrying a tray. Edmund looked at the creature. She knew it was his first time seeing one.

"As I said, I am glad to finally meet Edmund and his Guardian. For quite a few years, somehow, the paperwork had been miss filed and his accounts were managed by another."

"May I enquire who," she asked without preamble. She knew it was rude, but she was still seething, suspecting who, but not having been able to get any proof.

The elf placed a very finely wrought silver tea set on the table and a frothing cup of something Gildnog immediately reached for. "Please, have some tea, or something stronger can be provided if you like. And as for who, you know we do not talk about the secrets or accounts of other clients. Suffice it to say, the situation has been remedied and a certain compensation has been returned to his inheritance vault."

Her nose flared. "How much?"

The Goblin's brow raised. He could sense her anger and he took a certain pleasure in the possible blood feud it may ignite if he could say much more than was policy. "I have the full account ledgers here. I was not able to retrieve any of the previous statements sent to his previous named guardian."

"How much," she asked again.

"Auntie Min, what is going on," he asked her. The goblin looked at the boy. It wasn't uncommon for muggle born or raised to not know their ways. The fact this boy, in particular, seemed to be clueless to the current proceedings was troubling. The Potters had been a large account for the last three centuries.

She shook her head, coming down from her rage. She needed to guide Edmund and she could not do that if her emotions were guiding her. After taking a deep breath, she looked at her godson, who looked very out of his element, but trying very hard to act in the proper manner.

"Mrs. McGonagall, the ledgers hear indicate close to a million galleons had been removed over the last decade, leaving his accounts extremely low. Gringotts has been able to recover G851,362 to date and plan to recover the rest by end of the year," Gildnog said.

Minerva went ridged. Her eyes grew wide and she caught herself before her wand came to her hand. "How much total is in the accounts?"

"We can go over that now, or we can go over the Potters' Will before we get into the details. Rest assured, Mr. Evans-Potter's funds are to be safe guarded, as are his remaining investments and vault items." The goblin had one hand on the pile he had indicated a few minutes before, the other on a tube with various runes on it.

"I would like to hear the Will," Edmund spoke up next to her. His voice was thick and when she looked at him she saw him frowning. She felt a sense of pride in his composure, and pity for him. He was young to deal with this.

Gildnog looked at her after looking at Edmund. She nodded. "Very well," Gildnog said. He took the cylinder and ran his claw like nail along it. It opened on one end and the goblin took out several rolled parchments. She noticed that large sections were blurred to her. An obscuro charm.

"It is to be understood, I will only be reading that part which pertains to Mr. Edmund Potter, now Evans-Potter. The rest of the Will is sealed per the executor of the Will. It has been more than 30 days since death of the assigned on the document, so the executor cannot contest any items to be disclosed and the assigned deceased authorized Gringotts to see to the distribution of all items in the Will."

She kept her ramrod straight pose. She had waited for this for almost ten years. Three solicitors had tried to obtain this, and the knowledge that someone had cheated her out of the opportunity to appropriately look after Edmund's inheritance and possibly Harry's was not something she was taking kindly too. Edmund didn't look to be doing as well as she was. As Gildnog started to read, she reached a hand out to him and he took it, squeezing her hand. Maybe she should have allowed Hermione to come.

Gildnog cleared his throat and began to read.

-o-

_Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter_

_If this Will is being read, then my wife and I are no longer here._

_It is to be known that we treasured out friends and twin sons more than life itself._

_If they are present for this, we would like them to know we love them_

_and are truly sorry we cannot see them grow up. Lily's greatest hope was to see _

_them grow. I would have liked to see them on the Quidditch Pitch. Both are a_

_crack at the broom and they are only one._

_…._

_-o-_

_If our sons, Harry and Edmund, survive us, then we wish the following:_

_Should they both survive, _

_1\. the title of Lord Potter shall pass to Harry and_

_the title of Lord Peverell to pass to Edmund._

_…._

_Lord Peverell is held as Baron of Mewmachar, granted by _

_James I, King of Scotland for services rendered to the crown_

_Both scion titles to be available with Guardian approval on their eleventh year from birth,_

_Otherwise on their fifteenth year from birth per Wizengamot Laws on Scion House rights of 1925._

_2\. Each surviving son shall be given a vault filled each year to G10000 for school, personal _

_needs and additional funds if their Guardian should be in need._

_3\. Edmund shall inherit all Peverell and Evans heirlooms, monies and entitlements except for the following:_

_One cloak to be passed to the elder child of the Potter line_

_One goblin made scion ring of the House Peverel to be presented to the elder_

_child of the Potter line should anything happen to the younger child of the _

_Potter line. A fee of G100 to be paid to Craftsman Gornuk or Family in gratuity_

_of use.._

_5\. Edmund shall have 1/3 of the monetary assets of the Potter vaults_

_6\. Edmund shall have 1/3 of all Potter Jewelry, heirlooms and the following:_

_One set of goblin made rings belonging to Grandparents Fleamont and Euphoria Potter_

_One Scion ring of the lesser_

_Any Family Wands that find him worthy_

_A complete copy, or original, of the Potter Family Library entrusted at Gringotts_

_9\. Edmund to be presented the deed to the lesser holdings of the Peverel Estates_

_82 acres and Peverell Tower located outside Godric Hollow_

_1232 acres outside Newmachar with the Peverell Keep, held in gratuity of the Crown_

_400 acres of Newmachar holdings, leased to the Longbottom Family for gardens, farming and general use for G500 per year_

_-o-_

_…._

_It is the wish for our sons, Harry James and Edmund Henry, to grow up together in a loving house._

…

_In propriety of separation by death, Guardianship of Edmund to be as follows_

_and the sum of £10,000 or G5,000 to be remanded each year to his Guardian to be used _

_to raise our son until he is of age:_

_1) Sirius Black, Godfather_

_2) Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_3) Minerva McGonagall, Godmother_

_4) Any member of the Evans family willing to accept him into their house except_

_Petunia Dursley_

_-o-_

_Witnesses, October 14, 1980:_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Witness, Updated Will, September 3, 1981_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Alice Longbottom_

_-o-_

_Executors to be in following order:_

_Sirius Black_

_Frank and/or Alice Long Bottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_A Gringotts' Solicitor if none of the above are of sound mind or body._

_-o-_

Minerva sat there, barely breathing. She was processing everything said and what wasn't said. For ten years this document was sealed. For ten years. "I would like to take over control as executor," she declared.

Gildnog looked at her. He sighed. "I knew the Potters for many years. Gringotts always did them well, doing as requested and in turn the Potters were very profitable for us and advocates of our rights. Unfortunately, this is one thing I cannot do. The Chief Warlock, Wizengamot and DMLE have placed a hold on the Will and the Executorship passed to the Chief Warlock. All I can do, Mrs. McGonagall, is read you the parts pertaining to your Ward and execute on such parts. I can provide a copy of the sections as well. It would take a signed order by both the Head of the DMLE with the Chief Warlock to fully open the Will. Would you like a refill on your tea, Mr. Evans-Potter?"

In her anger, she had totally forgotten about Edmund. He sat there, tears on his cheeks and looking at his lap. Her heart went to the poor boy. "Edmund," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I really have a brother," he said, not having understood or processed much else. "He's my twin? Why isn't he living with me?"

She could see that Edmund had been torn up over this. He had probably been twisting it in his head for over a week. She chastised herself for not being around more. It had consumed her dealing with issues in her Guardianship of him and getting this appointment. "Edmund, I am sorry. I tried to ensure you weren't separated. I failed," she said sadly.

Her godson looked up at her. "You knew. You knew all this time and you never said. Why should I believe you that you wanted to keep us together," he said accusingly.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before regarding him. "I have tried to explain many times, I am under an oath that I cannot reveal certain information unless released from the Oath or the information is found out by you. Anything directly related to you, I have never hidden."

"Someone made you take an unbreakable oath against information for your Ward," the goblin asked placing the Will down. "Was it the Guardian of Harry Potter?"

Minerva pursed her lips. She could not say. Looking at the goblin, she willed him to understand and after a moment his black eyes hardened. He nodded his head. "I see. Mr. Evans-Potter," Gildnog said turning towards Edmund. "Your Guardian is not trying to hide things from you. If Mrs. McGonagall was, you would not be here today. There are several other items I would like to address in this meeting. Are you willing to continue?"

Edmund was looking at her. She could see the betrayal and concern in his face. He went over things in his head, finally looking down. "I know you would never do anything intentionally to hurt me, Auntie Min. I just thought I was the only one."

"I know, dear boy. I would like to address the other items here and then we can have a long talk about this later," she said to him. She knew she was asking him to be much more mature than his years, but she had never been disappointed yet.

He wiped the tears from his face. "Yes, Auntie Min."

When she was sure he would be all right, she turned back to Gildnog. "I would very much like a copy of what you can provide. Please have it officiated and confirmed. I wish to release the portion pertaining to Mr. Evans-Potter put on official record and given to the Ministry for record."

Gildnog nodded, a grin passing his face. "Very well. The Guardian has such rights."

"Next, I would like to have a second copy delivered to my Solicitor, Mr. Benjamin Turgeon, of Turgeon and Moore."

"Yes, Mrs. McGonagall. Now, I would like to talk of the matter of Mr. Evans-Potter right to the Peverell Lordship. He will not have access to the old Peverell or his mother's vaults until he takes up the Scion of the house."

She nodded. Turning to Edmund, she looked at him. "Edmund, do you understand what is being asked here"

He looked up at her. "This has to do with the Bloodlines of powerful magical houses. You said one day I may have a title and more power in the Magical World. I read the book on Scions you gave me at Christmas."

"I assume Hermione read it too," she asked.

He flushed some. "Like I could stop her," he said sheepishly.

Minerva nodded. "No, I suppose not. You understand that you are being asked to accept the title and responsibilities of a House that has a long and twisted history in our world? It will allow you to claim a seat on the Wizengamot in the Peerage Section when you turn of age. The Peverell line is a House that has not had an heir for many generations. It was always meant to pass to the second son, but the Potters have not been blessed with a second son for almost three hundred years. I know I have explained this to you, but you can wait until you are fifteen and have time to learn more."

"If you decide to take it though, I can help you."

Edmund looked at her, his back straightening. "My mother and father wanted me to take on the title. Why would I wait," he said with as much courage as he could muster. "I don't know what to really do though."

She patted his shoulder. "I can help you. Gildnog, it has been decided."

The goblin raised an eyebrow before moving to open a draw. "I hope you don't mind, but I had the Scion ring brought up from the vaults in case he decided such."

"You have much wisdom."

"Now, Mr. Evans-Potter, if you would, please hold out a hand."

Edmund stuck out his left hand. She was impressed, whether he understood the significance our not. The goblin seemed to have the same thought by the look on his face. "Now, I will ask you to take this and you must cut your hand. Blood needs to be mixed with this wax and then you will use the ring to sign the transfer papers. Should it accept your claim, then you will have access to all items left to the Peverells."

Her godson looked wary. "And if it doesn't accept me?"

The goblin shrugged. "The ring will return to the vaults and will remain sealed until such time another second son is born to the Potter line."

He visibly relaxed. She didn't blame him, she had never really kept secrets, the good or the bad, of their world. She wanted him to come in with open eyes. He nodded his head before taking the silver knife the Account Manager offered him. He cut his palm, wincing at the pain, before holding his hand over the wax. He dripped in blood until the small indent was full. "That is enough," Gildnog said and waved his hand over Edmund's.

Gildnog took the wax and folded it over. The wax absorbed the blood greedily, leaving the goblins hands clean. After needing it for a moment, he pressed it into a mold on his desk, making a bar about three inches long and a quarter inch on all four sides.

He put it down for a moment. "What is going on," Edmund asked.

"I am taking out the Vault and inheritance documents. You can take the ring now. A scion will typically wear it on his middle finger." The goblin pushed a box towards him as he set up a half dozen parchments. Edmund took it. Opening the box, she could see a silver ring with a flat top. Etched into the top was a triangle with a circle in the middle and a line that went through the center of the triangle and circle.

"Now, would you care to read any of these? Perhaps your Guardian should review them with you before you place your ring to them."

She nodded and they spent a while going over everything. There was a Head of House form, a single vault still belonging to the Peverell's, a vault belonging to Lily Potter, a trust vault and access to part of the Potter vault. Edmund used his new signet ring on all the papers. Each time, a spark of magic confirming his right. She had a certain satisfaction to know he could no longer be denied his rights, no matter what the Ministry or a certain Chief Warlock tried to do.

"Now, if you would like, we can get back to your original question about his accounts. I have these sheets from the Potter and Evans accounts and have prepared what is known of the Peverell. All the funds we had talked about earlier were from the Potter accounts. The executor could not access the others, though it was tried."

She nodded, tamping her anger down. Her lips were pursed as much to keep her from swearing as to not scare Edmund. Taking it as a queue to continue, Gildnog went on. "As of August 9th, the Potter inheritance account was summed at G1,392,614, S9 and K11. This is low G129,312, S7, K10 from its original opening on November the 1st, 1981. Since time of opening, 30,816 Galleon have been earned in interest and G10,312 has been removed for upkeep."

Minerva took in a deep breath. To say she was fuming would be an understatement. Her godson had been robbed of almost a million galleons, costing probably over a hundred thousand in interest. If it had not been for her taking control now, he may have been left knutless, except for his school vault.

Minerva pursed her lips. That was for later. "Auntie Min, am I rich now? Can I give it to my mum and dad?"

She smiled at him. He was going to make a great Gryffindor. "I can ensure they get the funds they were always supposed too. Beyond that, I think you should wait to do anything else." She turned back to the goblin. "You said you have papers for his other accounts.

"Yes. His School vault has G8315, S18, K12. That will be replenished on January 1st, 1992. Lily Evans account has G115,671, S21, 10K. It gains about G1050 per year with G273 in maintenance per year. Last would be the Peverell account. The last counting was done on April 10th, 1982. As you know, every ten years we do a full review of all accounts. At the last counting, it had G612,813, S14 and K15. There are no leans, investments or other attachments. There is no account or vault maintenance for previous services to Gringotts."

"The only other thing I have is a listing of items in the Potter, Evans and Peverell vaults that belong to Mr. Evans-Potter. I can leave this for you unless you would like to go over it while I am here. At any time you wish to see your vaults, you have your key. That will let you into the Evans and your School Vault. Your ring will let you into your Peverell Vault and any goblin can let you into the Potter Vaults."

"Thank you, Elder Gildnog. I think we are done for the day if you have nothing else to discuss."

"Not today. I can say though that the executor of the Will tried to keep us from meeting today. Luckily with being established as proper Guardian you will now get all statements and communications from us."

She nodded. Soon after that, she had a hand on Edmund's shoulder as she moved him out the main doors onto Diagon Alley. It was an overcast day that threatened to rain. Most of the witches and wizards about had on cloaks with hoods for when it did start. "How are you holding up," she asked her godson.

He looked at his hand and spun the ring around on his finger. "Did my mother and father really love us?"

She could sense he was in a mood. Kneeling down, she took him by both shoulders and looked at him. "Why would you doubt that?"

He looked up at her, his hand still playing with his new ring. "Why would they make provisions for us to be separated? Why wouldn't they do everything they could to keep us together?"

"I knew your parents. You and Harry were the love of their lives. I'm not sure if they even loved each other as much as they loved you, and they were very much in love. I love you, Edmund. Your parents, your aunt and uncle, love you too," she said resolutely to her godson.

He sniffed before nodding. "I love you too. Just don't leave me," he said in a rare show of emotion for him lately. Edmund was starting to act like all young teens, embarrassed of all such displays. He moved in and hugged her. She wrapped her arm around him, dropping her own façade for a moment.

When they separated, he looked back down at his new ring while she tried to discreetly wipe a few tears from her face. "Now, Ed, how about some ice cream and then we can stop at the quidditch store? I saw some new Harpy and England shirts."

He looked up, smiling. "Can we stop at Flourish and Blotts too?"

She chuckled. "Don't you think she has enough books," she said knowing immediately what he wanted. She discreetly tried not to notice the blush on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hogwarts

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 5 - Hogwarts Express**

**_September 1, 1991_**

Edmund opened his trunk one more time. "Hey, Amelia," he said to his sister. She wasn't taking his leaving as well as everyone else. All morning she had followed him around, taking his hand or wrapping around his leg. He didn't like a dower looking four-year-old.

"Don't go, Edmund," she said sidling up to him and grabbing his arm.

Smiling at her, he leaned over and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be back for Christmas. I'm not leaving forever. Besides, I have something I need done here that I think only you can do."

Her watery eyes went wide. "What," she asked, surprised her so much older brother would have something for her.

"You know I feed and change Muffins water every day?" She nodded her head. "Well, with me going, I think mum will need someone else to do it. Would you like me to show you how? Remember to ask mum or dad to help you until they say you can do it on your own."

Ten minutes later, a very happy Amelia was petting the kitten they had gotten at the beginning of the summer while it ate. Their mum came up to him. "That was pretty smooth of you," she said appreciatively.

He smiled at her. "I hate seeing her sad and I hope this will distract her some."

"You are a good big brother. They are both going to miss you. You want another cinnamon bun? We don't need to leave for another forty minutes." He smiled and gladly took her up on her offer. "You have everything packed?"

Through a mouth full of his favorite breakfast thing, he said, "Yeff."

She gave him a look that made him close his mouth and swallow before answering again. "Sorry, mum. Yes. All my books, clothes, socks," he said rolling his eyes as she went to open her mouth. "Cauldron. Potion and writing supplies, Fleamont is in his cage, but none too happy."

"You remembered your astronomy set, backpack with your school robes, your toiletries and new ring, Lord Peverell," she joked.

He felt his cheeks flush. His parents had been taking the Mickey on him for the last few weeks. "I am just Edmund Evans. You know that doesn't mean anything here."

She ruffed his hair. "I know dear. And isn't it Evans-Potter now?"

"Mum," he said angrily as he tried to back away from her.

"Tickle, Ed," Amelia shouted and next he knew he was on the floor, his sister and mother on him. He couldn't stop laughing.

"If you three children are done, I think it's time to get ready," his dad said walking into the room with David. David was hiding behind their dad, arms across his chest.

"And what is wrong with you," his mother asked getting up. Amelia was still tickling him and squealed when he suddenly sat up and started to tickle her.

Dad looked at David. "Apparently since Edmund is going to school, David thought the room was all his and started to move Ed's stuff out."

"You did what," Ed shot his brother a look. He stopped tickling Amelia.

"You said you were going to do it anyways," the six-year-old boy said sulkily.

Edmund stood up. He felt his world collapsing on him. "Oh, I see," was all he said moving towards the door to the hall.

"Oh, Ed, it's nothing like that," his mum said picking up on his sudden mood change. "Dad and I thought it was time for you two to have separate rooms. It was going to be a surprise at Christmas. We are redoing the attic and are going to convert the front room into a bedroom. The plumber is coming next week to redo the heat for you."

He blinked at her. "Really," he asked.

His father came up behind him. "Sorry to ruin the surprise. What did you think, we were going to throw you out," he asked jokingly.

Edmund looked away sheepishly. He knew they never would, but he could never seem to get rid of the feeling that they really didn't want him. It had grown more over the last year or so. "I know you never would. Can you help me get my stuff to the car," he asked his dad.

"Sure. David, go to the bathroom, we're leaving in ten minutes. You too, young lady."

"I get the upstairs," David yelled as he barreled out of the room.

"David," Amelia yelled chasing after him.

"David, remember to wash your hands," his mum yelled out. In a kinder tone she called after his sister. "Amelia, use the downstairs bathroom."

He moved into the sitting room. His trunk was still open. After making one last check, he shut it, put his book bag over his shoulder and made sure Fleamont's cage was secure on his trunk.

"Ready," his dad asked and they lifted the trunk. He was surprised it was as light as it was with all his school stuff in it.

They walked out to the Range Rover, opened the back and put his trunk next to his seat. He put Flea on his seat, intending to carry him on his lap. "Edmund," his dad said in a more serious tone and he looked up at him.

"I thought I would say my goodbyes here. I know you aren't a big man for hugs in public." Edmund took his father's hand in a handshake and he was pulled into a one arm hug. "Enjoy your year. Don't cause too much trouble. You know your Aunt will punish you worse than us."

They both laughed at that. "Do you think I will be in the same house my parents were?"

His father stepped back. "I don't know, but if Minerva says you would make any House at your school proud, then I believe her. Let us know as soon as you can. I also wanted you to have this," his dad said pulling out a small pouch that clinked. "Minerva exchanged some money for us."

"Dad," he said abashed. "You know I have money now."

"I know, but you are my son and I would do the same even if you didn't have a small fortune. I know there is a small school store and you can owl order things, so we just wanted you to have a little fun money, just in case."

"Thanks, dad. I'll miss you and mum," he said hugging his dad again. The man pulled him close for a moment and sniffed.

"All right you, go to the bathroom and I'll help mum get your brother and sister together."

-oOo-

Hermione was looking at the most beautiful red steam engine. It was languidly puffing smoke and occasionally letting steam out as a wizard in traditional muggle overalls was walking around, using his wand to clean up drips and adding oil from a very small can with a meter-long thin spout.

The platform was getting busy at twenty minutes to. She turned her head from the steam engine a few cars down to look back towards the barrier they had come through. She could see people walking past, oblivious to the fact that there was a platform completely hidden right in front of them.

She shifted on her feet. "Are you sure you don't want to go find a compartment for you two," her mother asked.

Shaking her head, she broke in a large smile to see him come through with his dad, following quickly by his mum, brother and sister. She tried not to bounce on her feet. Her parents and her had been staying in London the last three days as a sort of last vacation. It had been fun, especially when she got to spend an entire morning in Bethnel Green Library. The smell of the place alone was intoxicating.

Now though, that she saw Edmund, she quickly forgot about that and waved excitedly to him. After a moment, his mum tapped him on the shoulder and he made a B-line to her. Without thinking, she rushed him into a hug. "It's only been a few days," he laughed at her returning the hug. Hermione liked it when he did this and tried to hide her blush.

"I am just excited that we are finally going to Hogwarts. I can't wait to start classes tomorrow. Do you think they will let us use our wands on the first day," she asked him quickly.

Edmund's dad laughed at her. "Down there, girl. Minerva said as soon as the train leaves London, the restriction is lifted as long as you are on the train."

Her face broke into a huge smile.

Her dad groaned. "Did you have to tell her that? Hermione has been bugging us for days to try just one spell."

"She has not. It's only been a month," her mum said with a smirk. "All right you two. No getting in trouble. No going out of bounds and try not to break to many rules."

Ed stood tall and looked at her. "I never start any trouble."

She liked when he stood like that. "That is not true, Edmund Evans. Who was it that got gum stuck in my hair in third year."

He scoffed at her. "That was an accident. And it wasn't me that tried to call someone in China."

"That was for a report and how was I supposed to know it cost so much? I was only eight," she retorted.

"Enough, for ten minutes. Let's say our goodbyes and then you have hours to decide who is worse," his mum said.

Hermione stuck her tongue out a him. He returned the favor before turning to his mum. "I swear, you two are worse than brother and sister." Ed made a face at her. Hermione wasn't his sister, but she was his best friend. His mum rolled her eyes. "Now, remember what I said. Write as often as you can. Amelia will want to hear from you at least once a week."

He hugged his mother. Hermione knew that was one of maybe four or five people he would let hug him in public like that. She was happy she was one. Amelia grabbed onto his leg. She could see he would miss his brother and sister. "Can I come. I'll be good," Amelia asked wrapping herself around his leg.

"Sorry, Amelia, but your not old enough," his father said swooping in and expertly peeling her off of him. She hugged his neck and buried her head.

"I'll miss you too, Amelia. I'll bring back something good for Christmas." She turned to look at him before seeing Hermione come close. "Hermy," she cried throwing herself at Hermione, who just barely caught her.

-oOo-

"David, get over here." Edmunds mum tried to coax his brother over. "What's the matter?"

Ed knelt down. "Hey, David. I have a secret for you," he said to his brother who eyed him. With a push from their mum, he finally came over.

"What is it," he asked petulantly. Ed knew David was upset he was going. Ed motioned for him to come closer. Ed didn't give him a chance before pulling him into a hug.

"Check under my mattress tonight. You may like what you find," he told his brother. Since he would be away, it didn't matter much if his brother found his secret stash of taffy.

David backed away, a glint in his eye. Ed didn't miss the look from his mum. He had a suspicion she already knew it was there, but it was the only candy he usually ate and a clandestine trip to the Candy Store after school with Hermione would last them both a month or more. "You'll be back for Christmas," David asked.

"Promise."

A whistle echoed across the platform. "All aboard. Ten minutes. Ten Minutes," a conductor cried out in a nice work suit.

There was a quick round of more hugs, Amelia making it into his arms three times before the two of them were shuffled onto the train. "Hurry, the train will leave any minute," Hermione said. Ed tried not to laugh at her. She hated being late. They made their way down the train, finding all the compartments had at least one occupant in them. About two thirds back they found a compartment with a single boy that looked about their age. Hermione was starting to panic that they wouldn't find a compartment before the train started to move so Ed grabbed her trunk. "Hold Fleamont," he said pushing his tawny owl and cage into her protesting hands. Once she took it he opened the door.

"Edmund, what are you doing," she said in a low voice. He understood her reluctance to strange new people, but he was hoping to actually make friends now that they weren't 'freaks'. "Are these seats taken," he asked the pudgy blonde boy. When the boy looked away from the window he could see he had a round face, larger front teeth and an expression that looked half scared.

After a moment, the boy said, "N...n...no. Please sit."

"Edmund," Hermione hissed behind him. He pretended he didn't hear and pushed both of their trunks in. She had no choice but to follow.

"Would you mind helping," he asked the boy. As though surprised someone would actually want to associate with him, the boy stared for a moment before shaking his head and getting up. They lifted the two trunks before Hermione moved to the window and lowered it. "I can't see them, Ed."

Ed stuck his hand out to the boy. "Edmund Evans," he said. As though still shocked, it took him a moment to do the same. "N...neville Longbottom," he said.

The name rang an immediate bell but he didn't get much farther before the whistle blew long and hard and the train lurched. "Edmund," Hermione said in a commanding voice she usually had in an uncomfortable situation. He allowed her to drag him to the window. "Bye," she yelled out the window to their families. Amelia was on top of his father's shoulders, waving and teary. David suddenly saw him and started to run after the train. A red head girl whose hair was much the same color as Edmund's ran besides David. He waved to his family, both the Sylvans and Grangers before the train was picking up too much speed and took a corner. He lost sight of everyone on the platform.

Hermione stood there for a moment before he closed the window to keep the smell of smoke from coming in.

She took a seat next to the window and Edmund sat next to her. She moved to take a book and Edmund nudged her. "Should you introduce yourself," he suggested. She flushed, as though she had forgotten Neville was there.

Reaching out a hand, she said, "I didn't mean to be rude. Hermione Granger."

This time, he noticed a ring on the boy's hand. It was silver, much like his, with an inlain knights' helmet, wands crossed behind it and three horns below the helm. "Neville Longbottom," he said more clearly this time. He could see the recognition go across her face. Edmund had not kept anything from her from his trip to Gringotts, though she was much more subtle in her jabs at him for being a 'pretentious lord'.

"Longbottom," she said with interest. "You aren't the same Longbottoms that rent lands from the Peverell's up in Newmachar?"

He wasn't successful in stifling his groan. "Hermione! We just met Neville. Couldn't we have waited to ask?"

She pulled her hand back fast, her back went ridged. "What is the harm in asking a question?"

"How did you know about that," he asked her, clearly surprised.

Edmund felt the back of his neck warm and he tried to play it down. "Just something my family has some business with."

"Edmund, you should not be ashamed of your family titles," she said. He could tell she felt very uncomfortable. She was being very stiff and bossy.

"I am not ashamed. I just would like to get to know someone without throwing it in their face," he retorted.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth made a perfect, "Oh. Oh, I didn't mean too."

"Are you two family," Neville asked in a small voice.

Heat in his neck moved to his cheeks. She took a color to her cheeks too. "No," they both said right away. "Just very good friends," Hermione finished.

"We grew up together in Redhill," Ed added.

Neville nodded. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Neville nodded to his hand. "I see you have a Scion ring too. I don't recognize the name Evans and why would you know of the Peverells and Longbottoms." Neville spoke shyly, but he noticed there was no stutter this time.

Edmund sighed and looked at Hermione. "Would you like to tell him, or me?"

"Or I," she corrected. He loved his best friend, but sometimes it was hard too. "Edmund is a Potter and the Scion of the Peverells. Auntie Min helped him claim it over the summer."

Neville's eyes went very wide. "You...you...your Edmund PPPPotter," he asked with some awe.

Ed looked at him feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah."

Neville stared at him for a moment before seeming to catch himself. "Oh, wow. Gran said you disappeared that night. We all thought you were dead," he said sheepishly. "Are you really Edmund Potter?"

"Yes, he is," Hermione said bossily. She was in rare form today. Not that she couldn't stick up for herself, but he was usually sticking up for her. "When his parents adopted him, they used the name Evans to protect him. He is a Potter, an Evans and a Peverell. There isn't an issue with that?"

Neville flushed this time. "Nnnnno. No problem. I just kn...now Gran tried for years to f...f...find you and Harry. My parents were supposed to take you b...b...before..." His voice trailed off.

Edmund's eyes fell to the floor, the same as Neville's. He knew about Neville's parents from Auntie Min. "I know. I saw my parents Will this summer. Neville, I'm sorry about your parents."

Hermione put her hands to her mouth, suddenly realizing who they were really talking too. It was infinitely crueler what had happened to him. Neville sniffed. "I don't really want to talk about it or for anyone else to know."

Edmund nodded. "How about we start this again, then. Hi, I'm Edmund Evans-Potter, Scion of House Peverell. I am really happy to meet you and hope we can be friends." He put his hand out.

Neville looked up at him. After a moment, his eyes took on a determined set. "Neville Longbottom, Scion of House Longbottom. I would like to be friends." They shook hands again.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive, Neville. Hermione Granger, friend to this lug," she said with a smirk. "Hey!" Edmund cried out. Neville laughed and shook her hand.

"So, where is your twin," Neville asked. "Gran said I should introduce myself. Does Harry really have a scar on his forehead."

Edmund's better mood dissolved immediately. Hermione reached out a hand to him. "I don't know where he is. I didn't even know I had a brother until a month ago. The one time I met him he had a scar on his forehead, like I have on my shoulder."

"Do you really," Neville said eyes wide again. "Why didn't you know you had a brother?"

He frowned, not really liking talking about either. Hermione spoke up for him. "He doesn't like to talk about it, Neville. Let's just say they were separated. Edmund grew up with muggles, but knows about the Wizarding world."

There was a sudden croak. "Trevor!" Neville launched himself after a frog that leaped out of his pocket. Edmund was faster and grabbed the toad before it jumped under a seat. He handed it back to Neville who looked thankful.

"If you don't mind, I was going to read for a while." Hermione stated.

"You already read all the first-year course books," he rolled his eyes at her.

"So did you. I wanted to read Hogwarts: A History again. I don't want to be surprised. You should review too."

Trying to ignore her, he turned back to Neville. "Do you like quidditch?"

Hermione 'hrmphed' and opened the book to her mark. Neville looked at her for a moment before turning back to Edmund.

-oOo-

About an hour and a half into the trip, Hermione was trying to concentrate on her book. Neville and Ed were talking animatedly about a quidditch game they had both attended over the summer. She had gone too. It was exciting to see everyone flying around and she understood the game but found she couldn't talk about it like Edmund could. It was fun to watch Edmund fly with Auntie Min, and she had even learned to fly, but going more than five feet off the ground and faster than a few miles per hour were not her thing. She knew that Edmund wanted to make the House team of whatever house he was in. Auntie Min said he would make a fair Chaser. It was a brutal position at times, but not as dangerous as the seekers.

She stood to stretch and reached for her book back. She had been dying to put on her school robes and now was as good a time as any. Ed gave her a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him.

There was a knock on the door before the door opened. A kindly old lady pushed a trolley laden with sweets, cakes, pasties and drinks. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

There was another loud croak from the toad in Neville's hand and he tried to make a mad dash for it again. Again, Edmund reached out without thinking and grabbed the toad. "Maybe you should get a cage," he told Neville handing him back the toad.

She shook her head slightly. Why the toad wasn't in a cage was beyond her. "Yes, please. I've never had any wizarding candy," she said reaching into her pocket.

Neville smiled. "You have to have some chocolate frogs then. The pumpkin pasties are excellent too. Can I have two pasties, a box of liquorish snaps and pumpkin juice," he asked the trolley witch. "What would you like?"

Hermione started to take out a few coins. "I have my own money," she said.

"I know, but I've never had friends before," Neville said in a small voice.

Edmund spoke up, saving her sad comment. Ed and her understood no friends, but at least they had found each other. "I'll have the same please. But can I have a few chocolate frogs too," he asked Neville. Neville gave him a huge smile as he opened a pouch that was covered in fur.

She looked at the cart, never having been a big fan of chocolate. "Can I have a sugar quill and a cauldron cake, please."

"You don't want a drink," Neville asked. "Have you ever tried pumpkin juice? Or they have water."

She wasn't sure, but since she was now in the Wizarding world, she decided to try something new. "I'll try a pumpkin juice."

The three of them settled into their snacks, talking and joking. With Neville obviously being more comfortable around them, he wasn't stuttering at all. It wasn't long to discover his love of plants. She was actually enjoying herself. For once there was another person their age that actually seems happy to be talking to her, besides Ed of course. He seemed impressed that they had both already read all their course books for this year.

"Of course, thanks to Auntie Min, I mean Professor McGonagall, we have already been studying the theory for over a year and a half. This summer we actually got to try to a few spells," she said rather proud of herself. "They all worked."

"How did you get around the Underage Restriction on Magic," Neville asked.

"Aunt... Professor McGonagall," Ed said. He was having as hard a time of it as she was. "She was able to get a special dispensation from the Ministry and we spent a long weekend with her."

"I wish Gran had done that."

The door to their compartment suddenly opened and a brown hair girl stepped in. "Lisa," she said greeting the girl they had met over the summer. Lisa beamed back at them. "I was wondering where you were. I looked all over. I met a few other first years the next car over. Do you want to join us? Hello, I'm Lisa Turpin," the girl said to Neville.

"N...n...neville Longbottom," Neville stammered to the sudden intruder.

There was a croak from outside the compartment. Neville looked suddenly panic, reaching into his pocket and looking around the seat. "Trevor isn't here," he told them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really should get a cage, Neville. Lisa, would you mind helping looking for a toad with us." The croak was much further away this time.

Neville ran past them. "Go with Neville," Ed told her. "Of course," Lisa told them.

She took off after Neville who was going towards the back of the train. While he was looking in the corridor, she decided it would be best to check the other compartments. The first one had the shades drawn and was locked. The second was open, with a bunch of students that were obviously much older. There were two redheaded boys, a black boy, and three girls. They were all laughing as she knocked on the window.

"Have any of you seen a toad?," she asked without preamble.

They helped to look without question and she was soon onto the next compartment. She was happy they had all been nice to her, an unusual experience for her. So it went for a while, trying to stop at each compartment, unsure where Neville had gone. Not every compartment was as nice. A few laughed at her that she would have a toad, not listening when she explained it wasn't hers. She went by any compartment that had their shades closed. Obviously, they didn't want company and she didn't want to be made fun of anymore. Hogwarts was to be a new start.

Towards the end of the train, Neville passed her, looking dejected. "I can't find him," he told her.

"It's all right, Neville. We just need to keep looking for him. Why don't you go up front and find Ed and Lisa. Maybe they found him. I'll check the last few compartments."

"Yeah, sure," Neville said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. She watched him walk away, determined to help their new friend. She got to the next compartment, there was a redheaded boy holding a wand and talking to a rather small boy with mussed black hair. The redhead had light blue eyes and the black hair boy had glasses that looked skewed and bent on his face. There was a mess of stuff on both seats and a rat in a box of something. Opening the door, she asked, "Have either of you seen a toad? My friend Neville lost his." It felt rather nice to say 'her friend'.

The redheaded boy looked up at her, obviously annoyed they had been interrupted. The other shook his head. "No. No toad."

"Who would have a toad? No one now has a toad," the redhead said with a face.

"Well obviously someone still likes them," she said irritably, which usually came out rather bossy sounding. The boy gave a look that said 'who is she' to the black-haired boy. Hoping to change the subject she nodded to the wand in the redhead's hand. She sat in the seat next to him. "Are you going to do magic? Well let's see it then."

The boy gave a grimace. "I'm not sure it's a good spell. Fred and George gave it to me."

A moment later, after nothing happened, he shrugged his shoulders. She huffed. "Are you sure that was a real spell. Here, you can try this," she said to the black-haired boy, pulling her wand and pointing it at his nose. His eyes crossed and he leaned back. "Reparo," she said confidently, and his glasses straightened out, a small crack in one lens disappeared and the tape in a few places fell off.

Looking totally flabbergasted, the boy removed his glasses, shifting the hair on his forehead and she saw a very distinctive lightening shaped scar. The same one she had seen on Edmund before when they went swimming. "Your Harry Potter," she blurted out. Typically Ed would try to catch her, but wasn't hear.

The boy shirked away from her. The redhead, seeing Harry retreat spoke up, "And who are you?"

"Hermione Granger. And you?"

"Ronald Weasley," the boy said still looking alarmed.

"Pleasure," she said in a flat tone. She turned back to Harry. "I know about you. I read all about you in Modern Magical History. I also know your brother and have heard all sorts of stories about your parents. Do you know you have the same color eyes as your mum in the pictures I have seen..."

As she talked, his face went from grey to red. Harry yelled, "I don't have a brother. My Aunt and Uncle and Hagrid never said anything about him and you shouldn't talk about things you don't know."

Hermione leaned back from him this time, scared at the anger on his face. She tried to keep the sting out of her eyes. "Harry. Edmund is your brother. I have seen your parents Will..."

"Get out," Harry said in a low angry voice. "I don't have a brother. My parents don't have a Will. They are dead. If I had a brother, they would not have separated us."

She was scared and Ronald next to him looked very uncomfortable. "You do have a brother," she couldn't let it go, knowing how cut up Ed had been over it the last month. There had been so much thrown at her best friend.

"Get out," Harry yelled.

She rushed out of the compartment. She was done looking for Neville's toad. Reaching the compartment they had claimed, she was happy to see Edmund there. Neville was holding his toad, but Lisa was nowhere to be seen. They were talking about Houses. She sat heavily in the seat near Ed, wiping the tears from her face.

"What took you? We found Neville's toad. Lisa decided not to hang out with us. She's not a huge fan of toads," Ed said laughing. He looked at her and she tried to hide her face. "Hermione, what happened," Ed said, suddenly on guard.

"Nothing," she told him, not wanting to upset him. He had been talking for two weeks now about talking to his brother.

"Hermy, it's not nothing," he said quietly. She looked at him, Neville was trying to pretend he was very interested in something out the window.

"Don't call me that here," she hissed at him, taking her anger out on him. She felt guilty for doing it.

Edmund looked hurt, but he quickly changed to concern. "I'm sorry, Hermione. No more using that name." He sounded a little sad and she knew that tone meant he would do as asked. She wasn't sure that she didn't want him ever to call her that again. From him and his sister, it had an endearing sound. "Can you tell me what is wrong? Who is picking on you?"

She almost told him. "Nothing. I just... I just hit my knee very hard."

Ed frowned at her. She knew that he didn't believe her, but decided to let it drop.

After that, the group was pretty quiet. People were still moving up and down the corridor. Neville and Ed had taken to looking out the window as the day faded. They were moving into mountainous terrain and she was certain they had moved into Scotland.

She took out her book and buried her face in it, eventually moving to lean her back against Edmund as he and Neville started up a conversation about where they had grown up. She watched as a blonde boy passed the compartment, upset and moving his hands as he talked to the two large boys on either side of him. One of the brutes was sucking his knuckle. She immediately had a bad feeling about them and elbowed Ed. He turned and stared at the boys until they were out of sight.

"We'll stay away from them," Ed said to reassure her.

"I think you and Neville should get your robes on now. It's almost dark. We should be there any time now."

They were putting them on as the door opened. Another redhead that looked similar to Ronald, only a few years older, poked his head in. "First years, I presume," he asked in a very businesslike tone.

"Yes," Ed responded for them.

He looked at them. "Good, you're already in your robes. Take your trunks onto the platform and leave them in the holding area with your pets and bags. Everything will be taken to your room."

Before they could even ask his name, he was already moving and shutting the door behind him. "Who w...w...was that..t," Neville asked.

Ed shrugged his shoulders, moving to get their trunks down. There was a suspicion that he was related to Ronald. With only three of them in the compartment, there was plenty of room to do so and still have room to move around. Neville helped and then they sat down again as the lights of a small town came into view.

"That's Hogsmeade," Neville said. "Gran has taken me there a few times, but she thinks Diagon Alley in London or Kelham Court in Inverness is better."

"What is Kelham Court," she asked, the excitement of finally joining Wizarding world and going to Hogwarts settling her anger from earlier.

Neville smiled. "Oh, it's great. It's a small court by the train station. Maybe a ten or so shops, but it has a huge Herbology shop that specializes in northern fauna and cross breeding of magical and non-magical plants. There is also a small wand maker, McCarron's, who makes wands as good as Ollivander's, but specialized in imported magical cores and woods. They are also much more expensive. Dad's wand was from McCarron's," he said taking out his wand and holding it. "I am not sure this wand likes me so much. It just doesn't feel right."

Hermione looked at him. She understood already his excitement for the place. "Why would a wand not like you," she asked confused. She knew Ollivander had said the wand chooses a wizard, but why would a wand not like a wizard?

Neville shrugged. "Gran insisted I use it. She has her mum's wand."

The town grew closer and suddenly disappeared behind trees and the train started to slow down. "Maybe we should go with you next summer?" Ed said picking up his bag and Fleamont and offering them to her.

He looked totally surprised. "Yu...yu...you would want to go w...w...with me?"

"Of course, Neville," she answered. "I can take my own trunk."

Edmund turned and smiled at her. She hated when he did that. He always seemed to get his way. "I know, but I want to. Neville, Kelham Court sounds brilliant. Maybe you can come to Redhill, if you don't mind muggle places."

Neville looked at them so surprised, Ed had to knock his arm to get him moving when the train stopped. "Come on, I don't want to be last," she said, trying to keep her exuberance at bay.

Ed laughed at her. "We better go or we'll lose her."

She turned around and stuck her tongue at him as they joined the throng of students exiting the train. Neville reached down and took the other end of her trunk as she led the way. She wanted to see the castle. As they joined the throng off the train, they followed the other students to place their stuff against a wall. Neville and Edmund were staying close to her, probably afraid of being separated. She grabbed Ed's arm, afraid of it herself. Ed stiffened and she gasped to see a man coming through the crowd with a lamp on a pole. He was as tall as two men, impossibly wide, eyes that looked darker than the night and a voice that echoed the entire length of the train. "Firs' years. Firs' years this way," he bellowed as he walked past them. The man looked at them and quickly looked away, an indeterminable look on his face. "That's Hagrid," Ed whispered to her.

Neville moved closer, as did most of the other First year, huddling into a large mass and giving the man a wide birth. "Hello, Harry," the man said pleasurably. Ed stiffened more to see the boy the giant of a man talked too. "Firs' years. This way."

She knew what had happened, and the giant hadn't been that polite to him. They all followed the man down a path lit by lanterns. Coming around a bend a long lake opened up before them and across the lake, on a high bluff, was a castle. "Merlin," she heard Neville mutter to her right. Hermione could only nod. Lights were shining in hundreds of windows. There where towers, a main keep and dozens of parapets. All she wanted to do was touch it.

"Wicked," Edmund said next to her.

They were led down to docks laden with small row boats, a lantern on each prow. "Three or four to a boat," Hagrid yelled out. All the students piled into the boats. "No pushing," he said to a group in front of them. Ed pulled her off to a dock to the right of the giant. The three of them found a boat and Ed made sure she was down and seated before both boys joined. She felt a warmth at the gesture, but her eyes were riveted on the castle.

"Mind if I join," someone said. She looked up to see a dark hair girl who looked a little scared at the boat.

"Y...y...yes," Neville said moving over to make room for her.

"Morag McDougal," she said and they exchanged pleasantries.

"Keeps your hands in the boat and no rough housing," Hagrid called out. She looked around to see all the boats full. Hagrid tapped his boat with a pink umbrella and all the boats began the journey across the lake.

Ed looked as excited as she was as the boats moved. The Castle became larger. As she took in the scale, she realized that it would take minutes, if not tens of minutes to move from one side of the castle to the other. It was truly massive. All she wanted to do was wonder the halls. "Do you think the library is as big as Auntie Min says," she asked him, totally forgetting she shouldn't say Auntie Min unless in private now they were here.

Edmund chuckled. "I doubt you can read all the books in this school in seven years."

Her head snapped back at him to see the amusement on his face as he looked up at the castle.

"It's amazing," the girl said from behind them.

"Edmund Henry, was that a challenge," she said to him. She knew he was teasing her, but she didn't joke with books.

He shook his head, laughing. "No. It's a statement. Where almost here," he said nodding at Hogwarts.

She eyed him for a moment, knowing she was being childish, but trying to figure out if she really could read every book in the castle in seven years. The boat hit the side of the dock and she looked back up at the castle. They were finally here.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Sorting

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**As a warning, I will be changing some of the educational things of Hogwarts. This will mostly be around a more modern 1990's view of school, protection of children and class schedules. Most of it will strive to catch the feel of more of an English school system.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 6 - The Potter Twins**

**September 1, 1991**

They stood in an antechamber, waiting for Auntie Min to return. Not far away, he saw Harry standing with a red hair boy. Everyone looked slightly nervous, unsure what awaited them on the other side of the large double doors. Hermione stood close, muttering under her breath like she did when very stressed. Neville looked slightly ashen, as though he was scared beyond belief.

"Gran will disown me if I'm not in Gryffindor," Neville said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he tried to soothe his new friend.

He wanted to go over and say hi to his brother, but Hermione had warned him to wait. He started as the door opened and Auntie Min came back to get them. "Single file. This way please," she said in her austere voice. She was tall, straight backed and the unyielding task master they had only seen during her lessons or the few official outings he had. It was odd to see her so proper. He liked it a lot more when she was smiling and relaxed.

The three of them wound up in the middle of the line. Hermione looked up in front of him, missing a step as they entered the Great Hall. He stopped in time to not knock her over and gently nudged her forward. He couldn't keep from gawking either. The hall was large. Four long tables with benches ran most the length of the hall, each made to seat a hundred fifty student or more. Most of the tables were empty for the first ten or fifteen feet at the front of the hall. He was sure that was for the new students.

Looking up, there were thousands of floating candles. Many of the candles were large, like the ones in the church they went to on holidays. He was amazed that many of them had long stalactite type growths on them, but not a single drop of wax was falling. More amazing was that the constellation of candles disappeared into the constellations of the night sky. The rafters disappeared in the night. Looking at it, eyes wide, he wondered how many other Wonders did his Auntie not tell them about? Even reading about it in Hogwarts: A History did nothing to dull his awe.

They all walked up to the front of the hall between the middle two tables. All eyes were on them, soft mutterings and other conversation filling the hall until they all stood at the front. Before them was a long staff table that spread the width of the hall. In the center, on a golden chair that looked more like a throne than a chair, was an old man with long silvery hair and beard, twinkling eyes and a grandfatherly smile. There was a shiver down his spine as he looked at the man and he had an immediate dislike for the man.

He didn't have time to really look at the other Professors before Auntie Min took an old stool from the table and place an old wide brimmed wizards' hat. It looked so age worn he was surprised it was still usable.

The hall looked at the hat, he sensed an expectant pause. Hermione looked as confused as he was until a wide rip at the base of the hat opened and it started to sing. He listened in rapped attention, amazed to see it talking. Like the ceiling, it was a marvel.

_Another year I see here  
I am called once more  
To see the ones so small  
And sort them for so long._

_Since long I have been called  
Though aged and worn I may look  
Don't let young eyes deceive  
The intelligence in me._

_Though not as nice as your  
Bowlers Black or Brim Shore Straw  
I shall say in all the lands  
A smarter hat you may not see_

_Now 'tis the time to sort you out  
And shall you be?_

_Are you brave and chivalrous  
As a GRYFFINDOR can be?  
That wholesome lot that charge the front,  
But never let a friend be._

_Or maybe you are loyal, honest and true.  
The lot shall HUFFLEPUFF take  
Where a true friend can be found  
and do not shun the toil of success._

_Then you find the crafty and the cunning  
Those unafraid to do what must  
To meet their goals, and make new friends  
Then a SLYTHERIN you shall be._

_Last you may be the clever and witty,  
As wise as its name. RAVENCLAW.  
For those that seek the knowledge  
and the pleasure of their kind._

_SO, step forward now,  
And in your mind I will find  
The place you shall be,_

_Nothing can hide from me._

Auntie Min stepped up to the stool and picked up the hat as the hall applauded the Sorting Hat. "When I call your name, come up and find which house to call home for your time at Hogwarts," she said in her severe tone. He hoped she was nicer. He was really worried that he might not be accepted into her house.

"Abbot, Hannah," she called out and a blond hair girl in pig tails walked out.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat called out quickly and there was applause and cheering as she joined their table. He watched as several more went. As each of his classmates stepped up to the stool, the hall silenced again. When a big boy he recognized from the train was called out, he instinctually moved to have him between the boy and Hermione. "Crabbe, Goyle." The hat didn't even sit on his head before calling out "SLYTHERIN!" Hermione pushed him out of the way.

Each house had gained at least 2 students before his Auntie Min called out his name. "Evans-Potter, Edmund.". The hall immediately started whispering.

"Potter?"

"I thought it was only Harry."

"Isn't Edmund dead?"

Feeling as though many more eyes were on him than the others, he walked up to the stool. Auntie Min gave him a small smile before taking on her austere look again. Turning, he sat and saw Harry looking at him, his eyes intent and a frown on his face, then the hat fell over his eyes.

_Ah, the second of the Potter twins. A long legacy you wish to do well by. Yes. Yes. Very interesting._

_"_Can I be in the same house as my mother and father_,"_ he asked the hat quietly.

The hat paused for a moment. _Yes. I see that. You wish to do your parents well, Auntie Min, too._ The hat chuckled at that._ But you are more loyal to your friends. I see courage, the urge to protect those you care about. Even those that can't protect themselves._

_"_Please, just don't separate me from Hermione or Neville_."_ His voice was just barely loud enough to be heard but the hat. He didn't want to sound like he was pleading

_Yes. Loyalty is one of your strong suites. A sharp mind too. So where should I place you? You are not a fit for Slytherin. You have a thirst to prove yourself, but not the drive to compromise your values._

_I see a wit that would serve a pupil of Ravenclaw well, and the traits most prized by Helga Hufflepuff. I don't see you will be a slouch when it comes to work._

_Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. That is my problem. _

"Gryffindor," he whispered in a tone no one else could hear.

_You choose Gryffindor, to be like your parents and your Auntie. If that is the case you should be, _"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a lot of cheering. Relief flooded him as he took the hat off and handed it back to Auntie Min. She smiled at him before nodding for him to go. Hermione looked at him, concern on her face. He waved and she nodded.

He sat towards the front of the table. Four more names were called, with Seamus Finnigan sitting across from him. Just before Hermione, the other large brutish looking boy,"Goyle, Gregory," was called. He went to, "SLYTHERIN!".

"Granger, Hermione," Auntie Min called out. She looked nervous but strode up to the stool resolutely. The hat was on her head for over two minutes before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He clapped just as loudly as the rest of the table. Taking the hat off, she flashed a brilliant smile to his Auntie and then turned to him, almost skipping to sit next to him. Her smile was infectious as they watched a few more students go. "Longbottom, Neville," she called. Neville looked like he was going to be sick before the hat dropped over his head.

He watched nervously at his new friend, hoping he would be in the same house. Hermione leaned in grabbing his arm. It was a long three minutes, many times with him shaking his head before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR."

Hermione was only a second behind him in cheering. Neville sat across from them, beaming at them. "Nice to see you join us," Edmund joked, making Neville go red.

They watched as others went to one house or another. When a blonde boy, "Malfoy, Draco," sat on the stool, the hat was even higher up than when Crabbe had been, not even touching his head, before yelling, "SLYTHERIN!"

"I don't like him," Hermione said. "Stay away if you can."

She rarely said things like that, so when she did, he listened. She was very good at picking out the bullies and prats that would give them trouble. Pavarti Patil joined them, while her twin had gone to Ravenclaw.

He was looking up at the front of the Hall. Harry had to be called any time now. How many P's could there be. If he was in the same house, that would give him lots of opportunities to get to know him. Auntie Min held up her paper. "Potter, Harry."

The hall was a mass of whispers now. "It that really Harry Potter?"

"What of the other Potter? I thought his twin died."

"I don't think that boy earlier is a Potter."

"Did you see his scar," someone said from down his own table. Harry rubbed his scar. Edmund didn't think as he reached and rubbed his own scar. Harry looked very nervous and obviously was not liking the attention. Ed could see that he wanted to run but charged through his fear. He grimaced as the hat sat on his head. The whispering stopped and everyone waited as Harry shook his head or muttered for almost five minutes. It was the longest sorting of the night. His face lit up as the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He immediately shot out of the stool, threw the hat at Auntie Min and walked quickly to the table. The entire table was cheering louder than it had for anyone else or any other table. Ed watched Harry walk down the table, give him an indiscernible look before sitting on the other side of the table, close to the redhead boy that had told them to get ready on the train. The boy was exuberant, patting Harry on the back while two other redheads near him were chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Ed couldn't understand why Harry was being treated like a returning Hero, and he was looked at strangely.

The rest of the ceremony was marred by all the people looking and pointing at Harry. He didn't miss that many looked, pointed or whispered behind their hands towards him too. He really didn't like it. Hermione stayed very close and Neville looked bewildered.

Supper was quickly served after a few non-sense words from the Headmaster. He knew something about Albus Dumbledore. Most times when he had heard the name before now it had been more of a curse from Auntie Min.

When the smells of the food hit him, his stomach let him know he was hungry and everyone dug in. Even Hermione piled a plate with more than he thought she ate in a week. It was about five minutes into the meal that a girl, Lavender Brown, spoke up. "Is it true that you are Harry Potter's twin? You don't look like him."

"Lav," the girl next to her hissed.

"Yes, he is," Hermione answered for him.

"Then why is your name Evans-Potter," the sandy hair boy Seamus Finnigan asked as he put another large mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Because my mother's last name was Evans," he said. He had pondered that for the last few weeks now. After asking Auntie Min about it, he understood and didn't want anyone else besides Hermione knowing why he was an Evans.

"Harry, is it true? Did your twin really survive," Lavender asked down the table. Most of the Gryffindor table around them quieted down.

Ed looked towards Harry who looked distinctly uncomfortable at the table. "If I had a brother, we would have grown up together."

Ed had been warned something like this might happen. Hermione went to say something and he elbowed her. She looked at him and he shook his head. "Harry is my brother. I don't know why we didn't grow up together."

"You're not my brother. You don't even look like me," Harry snapped back. Harry had the same shade of green eyes in the pictures as his mother.

"I look like our mother and you look like our father," he said back.

"Edmund Potter died that night," the one Auntie Min had called Ronald Weasley spoke up.

"If he died, why is he here," Hermione retorted.

"He's an imposter," Ronald spat back.

Before Harry could say something else, the redhead boy, Percy, spoke up. "Ok, that is enough yelling unless you want me to get a Professor and give you detention."

Harry, looking thoroughly chastised, dipped his head, all the joy from earlier gone and looking glum. Ron's neck was looking red and he glared at them. Hermione turned away, her head held high and obviously ignoring both of them. Ed continued to watch Harry, who was now holding his hands in his lap and hunching down, as though he didn't want to be noticed by anyone.

"Edmund, you should eat a little more," Hermione said.

Neville looked at him from across the table. "What was that about," he asked. Ed just shrugged his shoulders. A moment later, Seamus started a conversation about quidditch. Those that knew about the game were instantly drawn in, those that didn't were trying to be informed by others.

About the time the main course disappeared, Edmund suddenly felt a sharp burning in his scar. He leaned over, holding his shoulder and hissed in pain. "Edmund, what's wrong," Hermione was suddenly whispering to him. She sounded concerned. "Are you hurt?"

He sat up, looking towards her. He caught Harry rubbing his forehead. "It's fine. My scar just acted up," he told her. It had happened from time to time.

Her lips were pursed and her eyes concerned. "Maybe you should tell Aun…. Ah, Professor McGonagall?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight. I'll be fine." She looked doubtful but didn't press him.

He was happy once the desserts disappeared. Harry had opened some again, but still looked very guarded. When Dumbledore started to speak, he leaned over to Hermione, "Why would they have something in the school so dangerous it would kill us?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." Looking at Neville, who was looking quite tired and looking at Dumbledore. He had to admit he was tired as well.

Soon, Percy was calling out for all the first years to follow him. Neville stood and fell over. A few people laughed at him and he stood up quiet red in the face. They moved to the end of the table. "Are you all right, Neville," Hermione asked. He was hoping she liked him as much as he did so far.

Neville rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, "Fine."

Hermione locked arms with him and Neville and they pulled up at the end of the line. It felt like a long walk from the Great Hall to Gryffindor tower. They walked at least a dozen staircases, opened a secret door and he missed how Percy got them through the painting several floors up. Finally, they stopped in front of a large painting with a very plump lady in it. "Password," she asked in a bored voice.

"Cabot Draconis," Percy said loudly so all of them could hear it.

Ed helped Neville when he stumbled again trying to get in the portrait hole. He must have been more tired than Ed had thought. Neville had not been that clumsy earlier today. "This is the Common Room. Dorms are up the stairs. Boys to the left and girls to the right."

Ed had a quick look around the Common room. He felt it could easily house a hundred or more people without crowding. It was big with dozens of tables, a half dozen couches and many alcoves with high back chairs. A half dozen large chairs and two love seats were before the fire. It had a very comfortable feeling with the fire going. A few older students were in the room talking but they were shuffled up to their rooms.

"Good night," he said to Hermione as she went to her dorm and Neville and him went through the boys door and up some stairs. On the first landing, there was an open door with some people talking inside. It had a sign saying 'First Years'. They went in. Ed was avoiding Harry now, obvious that Harry wanted to avoid him.

Edmund only had enough time to take in the six four poster beds, trunks at the end of each bed, a small dresser between each bed and the four other boys before Ronald took up a mean glare. "Imposter at the end," he said nodding to the far end of the room. He was about to say something back when Neville stepped in front of him.

"H...he is not am immmmposter," Neville said angrily.

Ron, the sleep that had been in his eyes suddenly disappearing stood up. Dean and Seamus stood on the side of their beds, watching in interest. Ron laughed. "What's the matter, Evans-Potter," he said in a disdainful voice. "You send others to do your battles?"

"I don't send anyone. I am big enough to handle you Weasley," Ed said, his anger rising. "If a friend chooses to stand up for me, then that is up to them." He eyed Harry, who stood up.

"Ron, just leave it alone for the night," Harry told his friend. Harry looked warily at Neville and then him. Ron looked ready to take them both on.

"If you are going to fight, take it outside. I'm tired and am going to bed," Dean said.

Ed nodded and turned his back on Ron, dismissing him as a threat. "Ron," Harry said behind him.

He went to his trunk, opened it to take out two pictures. For once, his Auntie didn't need to enchant the one with his parents and he now saw two babies in their arms. Given everything else he had seen today, he wasn't going to complain. It was very obvious though that one boy had the black hair of their father and the other the red hair of their mother. He put it on his bedside table. Next to it he put his family. This one looked similar to the other family. He could see the resemblance between his Aunt and his mother. Like the other family, this one had one red haired and one dark hair child. Edmund was between them, laughing at something his Uncle had said. It was his mum and dad. The other picture was his mother and father.

Edmund was feeling a little homesick. Neville was changed and sat on the bed next to him. "Thanks," Ed said to him in a low voice. Neville smiled at him as he drew the curtains around his bed. Ed did the same and laid down. The other boys all settled in without another word.

-oOo-

Minerva marched up to the gargoyle. "Liquorish Snaps," she snapped. The gargoyle nodded and moved out of the way. She stepped into a round moving staircase, taking two or three at a time until she reached a landing. The door was cracked open. Unusual, she thought. Albus was not one to casually do things like that.

"Come in, Minerva," Albus said from inside.

She stepped in and walked to within a long step of his desk. The aged man was leaning over his desk, a quill in hand and writing on a large piece of parchment. She didn't say a word, afraid she would burst at the man. Instead she chose to still her tongue and wait. His office was the usual eclectic collection of books, weird instruments, vials of potions, memories, rings and a hundred other things that were magically significant.

She waited a good ten minutes before he signed his name, threw sand over it to dry the ink and then casually swiped his wand, drawing off the sand back into the bowl on his desk and the letter folded itself. "Fawkes, would you mind taking this to Nicholas Flammel?"

The phoenix was starting to look a little old. She figured it was due for a rebirth within the next year. The bird took the note in his beak before disappearing in a ball of fire.

Albus made sure his desk was clean before he turned his attention to her. He had on his typical serene smile. "Would you like a drink? I have a really nice aged Meade from the Three Broomsticks."

She pursed her lips. "No thank you."

He nodded and motioned for her to sit. She continued to stand. After a moment, he spoke in a pleasant tone. "I think tonight was a good first night of the semester. I trust all the new students have settled into their houses?"

"Yes. Forty-six new pupils. That is the lowest number in almost three hundred years."

Albus nodded. "Yes. It is unfortunate the cost of the last war against Voldemort."

Her lips squeezed so tight one could not see her lips. "Yes. Unfortunate."

He looked at her for a few minutes before sighing. "I can see you have something you like to discuss."

"You see right, Headmaster," she said icily. It was usually only formal settings she would use the title. Albus pursed his lips. "I would like to lodge a concern of abuse."

Albus eyebrow rose. It was uncommon on the first night for such an allegation. This was a serious charge that he would be forced to act upon. If he didn't, then she would have a right to report to the Ministry without breaking her vow to him.

"Has one of your students told you something or is this an observation?"

She fought to keep her temper in check. Minerva pulled a few pieces of parchment from her sleeves. "This is a copy of the register of addresses, the medical records and a written statement of my concerns for Harry Potter." She didn't miss the sudden fire cross his face before he schooled himself again to his typical even expression. "Did you know, Headmaster, that the initial address was the 'Cupboard Under the Stairs'? It changed four times before he finally accepted a letter on the last day he was to send back his reply. The magical quills that make out letters and addresses based on our records of magical children do not lie. This medical register was not performed by a muggle medical professional or a healer at St. Mungo's. It lists his weight at an average 83 lbs. but he looks no more than 60. It also states that all his shots are up to date. A list of exact shots or potions for inoculation are not listed. There is no record of him being a patient at the doctor listed, so it cannot be verified. I request a medical exam by Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. If not, I will be forced to bring this to the Board."

She thought she saw a flicker of fear cross his face. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was required to act when certain concerns were brought up and if he didn't then she could as Deputy Headmaster. The Board was a mere formality. She could take this straight to the DMLE, which might start proceedings that could remove him as Harry's Guardian. Typically she would do it herself, without Albus, but her oaths required her to bring anything regarding Harry to him first.

After a moment, he spoke. "I will launch a probe tomorrow. Harry is to report to the Matron after lunch."

Minerva nodded and placed the parchments on the table. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Is there something else?"

She closed her eyes but couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. "Yes. I hope you are satisfied. The link between twins in our world is something that is supposed to be sacrosanct. Because of your meddling, that bond is completely shattered between those two boys, or did you miss the exchange at dinner?"

Albus sighed again, his shoulders slumping a little. "As I have said many times, there are things here that are beyond your understanding. It was not my first choice to split them, but it was the best option available."

"Unacceptable. I have seen you bend magic in ways most couldn't even imagine. There were other ways that would make as strong or stronger protections. I do not understand this. You guaranteed me that Harry would be loved and taken care of. That boy I saw today looked half broken and starving. I saw the look on my godson, he is upset about this whole thing and now Harry won't even accept him. Does he even really know who his parents are? And why is Hagrid ignoring or giving Edmund stares. What did you do to turn him against my godson!" She was angry and disgusted with the man. Lily and James would be turning over in their graves if they knew.

"Unfortunately, I am not the only one that can bend magic in unpredictable ways, Minerva. There no better protection I can give him than that of the blood protection his mother gave him," Albus said as though explaining for the hundredth time to her. "Edmund is benefitting from the same protection."

"Then why not move Harry to be with Edmund at the Sylvans if Edmund is so safe," she started and he went to speak.

"And don't give me that line of closer blood is a greater connection. I have studied blood wards for years now and as long as they claim him as blood the bond is just as strong, stronger if they truly accept him and love him. The only bond that would be stronger is with the direct parent or grandparent, not the sister. The blood only starts to thin enough once you are four or more separations apart. The Longbottoms, like the Potters wanted, are only three separations, and though I have my own issues with Augusta Longbottom, she would have raised them together in a healthy way. Neville would have benefited from that relationship. What you have in that boy right now is not love," she yelled at him. Seeing Harry today and the way he acted had set her off more than anything else, even after seeing Edmund hurt.

Albus listened to her tirade, his eyes opening more when she mentioned the Potter's wishes. "We don't know what the Potter's wished. They didn't leave a Will."

She realized in her anger, she played a card she had not wanted to yet. It was no use hiding it now then. "There is a Will, Albus. Gringotts somehow had someone else listed as Edmund's Guardian, and after fixing the mistake, he and I visited Gringotts. You will be happy to know he has accepted being Scion of House Peverell and knows of the line of succession of Guardians he was to have. He also knows Harry is to be the Scion of House Potter."

Albus stood, anger and fear racing across his face. "You did what," he said angrily. "That Will was sealed and concealed under order of the Ministry. You had no right to have it unsealed and its contents disclosed to an eleven-year-old boy who is not mature enough."

"I will decide if my godson is mature enough and I will not deny him his birthright. Rest be assured, Chief Warlock, whatever you wish to remain hidden about Harry or their parents is safe. As his Guardian, we were only able to see that which pertained to Edmund," she said in a cold rage.

A lot of his anger subsided, and he moved back. "Your Ward is not to disclose any of this information. It is imperative to Harry's safety."

"Why, Albus? Why is it so imperative? Most of the Death Eaters were caught or killed. Those that weren't are known and still observed by the Order. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been gone for almost ten years now. I would think if he were to return, it would not take him this long," she responded.

Albus closed his eyes. After taking a few breaths, he opened his eyes. They were the piercing blue that she knew made her uneasy. He regarded her for a few moments before shaking his head as though frustrated. "It is important, Minerva. That is all I can say. I have done everything I can to protect both Harry and Edmund. With you opening the Will and letting him take up the Scion Peverell will complicate things and may end up causing harm you cannot understand. You will have your Ward not tell anyone about this."

She stood up straight, bristling, feeling the command in his voice pull on her oaths to the Order. "I will do nothing of the sorts. It is his right to disclose what he wishes. His Scion status will be known soon enough. I see this provides more protections to him. There are not many that would mess with a true heir of the Peverell's in our world."

Albus sighed. She could tell he wasn't telling her things. She took her Oaths as Edmund's godmother and the Headmistress of Hogwarts as her highest priorities. Albus knew that. She had never hidden this from him once the truth was out.

"There is a certain truth in your words. I must stress though; it will help protect Harry to not know all this and to not see any of the Will."

Her mouth was now tight around her lips at how hard she pressed them together when not talking. "_I_ will not tell Harry anything. You have sworn me to that and I will not break that bond only because it is imperative for me to keep my magic to protect Edmund, Harry and others. I will protest Harry not taking up his Scion ring. It would provide protections to him and many still respect the name."

"Lastly, this evening, as required, so that you can decide if you need to verify grades to prevent favoritism, I am Guardian and Godmother of Hermione Granger. The update in status was recorded today in the school registries."

Albus could not hide the shock on his face. "Who is Hermione Granger? I am not aware of you taking another Oath."

"I expect you and the rest of the school will know who she is soon enough. Until that time, you need to know that she does not automatically fall under your Guardianship as being a muggle-born."

Albus sat, steeple his hands and leaned his chin on them. "Minerva, I am not trying to work against you. My goal is the ultimate safety of Harry."

"Your only goal seems to be the safety of Harry. If that is so, you have already failed, Albus. Being alive is not safety. Now, I have a few items to finish tonight, it is near midnight and classes start tomorrow. Good night, Albus," she said turning around and walking out his door. It was not often that someone walked out on Albus Dumbledore.

"I want all my students and their families safe," Albus said behind her before she slammed the door.

She marched down the stairs, past the gargoyle who jumped to close the stairwell behind her. She was in a foul mood, it was nearly midnight and she would be lucky to be in bed by two. First night of the school year was always busy. She could sleep in some next weekend.

She marched down to the third floor, passing Severus along the way who rose an eyebrow at her. "A pleasant conversation with the Headmaster," he said with heavy sarcasm in his drawling voice.

She shot a hard eye at him. "Isn't it always. I trust no rule breakers tonight?"

He gave her a half snarl. "A stupid fifth-year Ravenclaw and one of my sixth-year students in an alcove. Filch will have some help cleaning tomorrow night."

Minerva nodded. "If I see anyone, I will send them your way."

She tried to suppress the shudder at his grin. "Have it set for Friday. I should have a few cauldrons and other stuff that needs scouring by then." If she hadn't seen it herself that he actually does protect the students, she would have tried to get him thrown out of the school years ago. He was tough, despised by most, but she had seen a higher quality of student graduate under him than Horace Slughorn, even if it wasn't as many in his NEWTS classes.

"Very well. Night, Severus."

"Night, Minerva," the man said before walking off.

She made it to her office, closed the door and walked to the cabinet in the corner. Her father had had a love of scotch and she found she had the same love. After taking out a crystal tumbler, poured only a single finger, knowing she did have real work to finish, then sat at her desk. "Professor," a painting on the wall said in a calm voice.

"Good evening, Fleamont," she said to the painting. "I trust everything went well in the dorms tonight?"

The man nodded. "Mostly. The sixth-year girls snuck in some fire whiskey but are sleeping now. The Weasley twins are planning to dye the Ravenclaw's hair green some point this week."

"The whole house," she questioned.

"They were talking about raiding the kitchen tomorrow and convincing the elves that it was tonic," the greying hair man said. She noticed he looked a lot like Harry and James.

"Is it only green hair?"

"I think a song about Slytherin pride may be involved too," he told her.

Minerva pinched her nose. Those two and their friend had caused more trouble than she knew what to do with at times. "Are you certain it's harmless? I don't want anything like last year."

"It seems so. Should I inform the elves to not allow it."

"No. I'll deal with the repercussions if they get caught. I could use a little entertainment at dinner this week. How are your grandsons?"

A broad smile spread across his face for a moment before dropping. "Harry looks so much like my James, but with Lily's eyes. Edmund, he is pretty tall and thin for his age. That red hair is Lily, through and through. He is also fiery like Lily."

She groaned. "Tell me they didn't have a repeat like in the Great Hall?"

"The youngest Weasley boy called Edmund an 'Imposter'. Longbottom stood up for him before Edmund took control," he said with a sad pride. "Harry didn't say anything. I know my son would never have allowed them to be broken up. There is something not right between them, Professor."

The scotch was smooth going down as she finished it off in one swig. Looking at the painting of the Statesman that led the Potter Family until his untimely death pained her to fail him. "Your son and daughter-in-law did what they should have to keep them together." The man gave her a questioning look and she stopped him before he could say any more. "Anything else to report?"

"I am not so sure your goddaughter is fitting in either. I think the display at the Welcoming Feast set the other girls on a path to at least ignore her. It seems Harry is given the benefit of the doubt and many don't believe that Edmund is still alive."

"I know, Fleamont. If that is all, I have some paperwork to finish and still have schedules to hand out and classes to teach tomorrow."

The man in the painting nodded his head. "I understand. If I see or hear anything else I will let you know, like always."

"Thank you, old friend," she said to the painting. Fleamont left the painting and she sat back in her chair. For years she had waited to have both boys under one roof. Looking at the half-broken raven-hair boy she was starting to doubt if there was time to save their bond. She was also upset at Dumbledore. How could she have been so blind to the fact that the man made sure no one forgot Harry, while trying to protect him, while Edmund was at best forgotten, if not dead.


	7. Chapter 7 - Classes

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**As a warning, I will be changing some of the educational things of Hogwarts. there will be an author's not at the end.  
**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 7 - Hogwarts**

**September 2, 1991**

Harry awoke with a headache. His scar was hurting, and he had a feeling he had a bad dream, but could not remember what it was. The curtains were drawn around his bed, keeping most of the light out. His alarm went off a few minutes later. He pushed the bed curtain open and shut off his clock.

"What was that," a tired sounding Ron said from the bed over. Harry sat up and pushed the other curtains open.

"My alarm clock," he told his new friend. As bad as the day ended, the rest of it had been brilliant. No one had ever wanted to be his friend before.

Ron yawned, stretching. "It's annoying. I can't wait to learn to cast a tempus or alarm charm, then you can get rid of it."

Harry frowned. He rather liked his alarm clock. Waking to it had been a constant for years and he wasn't sure if he would like that change. The rest of the dorm stirred. Seamus was already up and making his way to the door, a pile of clothes and his cloak in his arms. "Percy came by a few minutes ago and said he would guide us to the Great Hall about 7:30."

"Thanks, Seamus," he heard Edmund say. His gut twisted as he looked at the boy. Harry did not have a brother. Grabbing his stuff, he rushed to the bathroom with Ron. Edmund was checking his bag, already ready for the day, his hair still a little wet. Neville was doing the same. It bothered him that the boy would be ready to go before him. At the Dursley's, he was typically up before or at the same time as Aunt Petunia. Dudley had always slept later than he should. To see other boys ready before him didn't seem right.

It was a good thing that the boys had three bathrooms, each with half a dozen shower stalls, three toilet stalls and sink. There was a small wall with wooden lockers with each of their last names on it. It was big enough for a towel and toiletries. Ron took a few minutes more than him, thus Harry was putting on his school robes as Ron came running back into the room. "Three more minutes," Harry said looking at the old mechanical alarm clock on the bedside.

"You would think they would give us more time," he said in a huff throwing his trunk open and rifling through it for his stuff.

Harry and him walked down to the common room three minutes late to find Percy had left. At least they weren't the only stragglers. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil came down the stairs right after them. "He left without us," Ron said incredulously. Harry understood his ire. Percy was his brother after all.

"Any idea how to get to the Great Hall," Pavarti asked.

Ron shrugged, looking totally lost and perturbed at his brother. Harry sighed. "I think I remember the way," he told them. Looking around, there were no upper classman around. Either they were already down in the Great Hall, or else having a lie in. It would be later that day that he learned first day back was only orientation and classes for First Years.

He led them to the portrait and took off in the direction he knew they had come from. Down two stairs and through a wall hanging he started to feel more confident as he recognized paintings and certain suits of armor. "Are you sure it's this way? I remember the staircase being to the left," Lavender asked as they walked into a large central tower of staircases.

Looking around, Harry had to admit that it did look different. "I think it was too, but there isn't anything there," Harry said to her. They decided to go straight, since that was the only choice. They turned at the bottom and kept going the same direction they had been. Two wrong turns and a dead end later, they finally made it to the Great Hall. Ron was grumbling about being hungry and the girls where thankful that Harry seemed to have a good sense of direction. he didn't know why, but there was some feeling that he knew where it was.

The rest of the first years were all towards the front of their tables, the Heads of Houses going around with parchments and talking to them. Maybe only a quarter of the other students were in the hall. "Where is everyone else," Lavender asked looking around.

"Ah, glad to see you decided to join," Professor McGonagall said before anyone could answer her. "Eat up. You are all going on a quick tour of the Castle at 8:30 and are expected in your first classes by 9:30 today. After today, classes start at 9:00 AM. Breakfast is from 7:15 to 8:50 AM. Here are your schedules," she steamrolled on as the four of them sat. "You will have to find someone else to explain to you the consequences of being tardy again. Mr. Potter, I would like you report my office after lunch for a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," he said politely to her as she passed their timetables to them and drifted down the table to the older students.

"McGonagall is going to be tough," Pavarti said.

"She is going to be a nightmare," Ron groaned as he piled food on his plate.

"I can't wait for Transfiguration but we don't have first class until Thursday and first Lab isn't until next week," Hermione's voice drifted down the table. Harry shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, trying to ignore the small group around Edmund. Edmund laughed. "You can't wait for any of our classes," he said to her in a good nature way. The way they talked, Harry suspected they already knew each other before yesterday. Neville was talking with them, as was a dark skin girl, he thought her name was Fay Dunbar.

"Why would anyone be excited for classes," Lavender asked.

"I am," Pavarti said. "I can't wait to use my wand."

Ron grunted and Lavender responded. "Ok, that will be awesome."

"Finish up. We leave in ten minutes," Percy said walking down the table.

"Give us time to eat," Ron said to him piling a second helping on his plate. Harry looked at his new friend, unsure how he could eat that much after the feast last night. Harry still felt half-full.

Percy had an angry look on his face. "If my own brother hadn't been late, you would have had plenty of time. Nine minutes."

"Fred and George are right, he's a git," Ron said angrily through a mouth full of egg. Lavender leaned back to avoid a bit flying out of his mouth.

"How long have you known each other," he heard Seamus ask. Harry looked at him.

"Since we were about a year and a half," Hermione answered.

"Too long, if you ask me," Edmund joked. The comment earned him a solid hit on his arm from the girl. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Fay laughed at him.

Pavarti looked down the table. "What are they laughing at." Hermione hit him again when he looked unrepentant. "Violent, isn't she?"

Lavender nodded. "I don't like her."

"First-years, meet in the Entrance Hall," Percy called to the Gryffindors. They all got up, Ron hastily putting an egg and some bacon between two pieces of toast. He took big bites as they followed the others. It turned out to be a pretty rushed hour with Percy and a few of the other Prefects showing them to their classrooms and the general layout of the castle. Most of them looked totally bewildered by the time they made it back to the Entrance Hall.

Harry watched Edmund in between the times he talked with Ron. After what ever happened last night, Neville, Hermione and Edmund were avoiding him. The boy seemed pretty nice, but was very quick to defend Hermione. She was equally as fierce. Neville had seemed to be taken under their wing. As everyone tried to find their way to their first class, Charms with Flitwick and the Ravenclaws, Harry didn't miss how Edmund offered to take a few of the Ravenclaws with them who had gotten separated from the other students.

Harry led Ron, Lavender and Pavarti in the right direction, one time separating from the rest of the group to find that they were now ahead of the group as they came through a sliding panel. Ron made a face to see Edmund so close behind them. "It's like he's following us," Ron said grumpily.

"Have you seen how big her front teeth are," Lavender said.

"And her hair," Ron added.

"Just leave them alone for now," Harry said. He had been bullied his whole life and he didn't want to be one.

Ron gave him a dubious look. "The prat is claiming he is a Potter and your brother. Everyone knows that Edmund Potter died that night with your parents," Ron told him.

Harry stopped and the three of them plowed into him. Suddenly they were all in a clump on the floor. "Gert off," Ron said elbowing Harry. "Ow," Lavender said.

Harry pushed Ron off him. "Do you need a hand," someone said behind them.

"I don't take the hands of imposters," Ron said nastily to him.

There was a stunned silence. Harry looked up to see Edmund offering a hand to Ron. His face was impassive. Next to him, Hermione was red in the face. A hand on her wrist from Edmund was keeping her back. Edmund blinked a few times while much of the first-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws watched the scene. Neville was pulling Pavarti up, who was rubbing her arm. Lavender had a tear coming down her cheek. The hall was wide, but with nearly twenty students, it felt crowded. Edmund took his hand back and straightened. "Believe what you want."

Harry couldn't believe the maturity of his answer and the fact that he turned away from Ron. "You all right Pavarti? Lavender," he asked.

Pavarti nodded, not opening her mouth. Lavender though was more like Ron. "I don't want to talk to you until you tell us who you really are."

"We need to go before we are late," Hermione reminded him, glaring at Lavender. He nodded, looked at Neville and walked away. Ron's neck was red, as was his ears. Neville made sure Pavarti was good before following. Most of the other students followed, muttering as they walked.

Harry got up. "He is as bad as Malfoy," Ron muttered getting up himself. After he did, he offered a hand to Lavender. "Thank you," she said to Ron.

"What was that all about," Pavarti asked as they started to walk again.

"Ron said I had a brother," Harry said looking at his friend. He was surprised when it was Lavender that responded. "Harry, everyone knows you had a brother, but Ron is right. He died that night... you know," she said a little shyly.

Harry felt like he had been hit by a bus. In nearly ten years his Aunt and Uncle hadn't said a word. They only talk about the none-for-good drunkards that were his parents. Hagrid refused to talk about it either way. Edmund had both his parents last name. Could the boy be a cousin hoping to take on the Potter name? "I didn't know," Harry said in a low voice.

"I'm telling you, Harry, you need to keep an eye on him. I don't trust him." Ron told him matter of fact.

"Just leave them alone. Let them do what they want and we'll do what we want," Harry said to his friend.

They made it a few minutes before the last knot of Ravenclaws found their way. Professor Flitwick directed them to the first open tables. Harry was happy it was on the opposite side of the room from Edmund. "Welcome, welcome," the diminutive man said. Harry wasn't sure what to make of him. The man was barely three and a half feet tall, with large ears, a broad mouth and chin and round glasses.

Ron leaned over, "I heard he is half-goblin." He said that as though it was important.

"So," Harry responded as Flitwick made sure everyone was settled. Ron looked at him confused. "What does it matter if he is?"

Ron looked as though he wasn't used to being called out on things. "You know. Don't get me wrong, but he's not natural if he is," Ron said. Harry was starting to get the idea that the magical world held many deep prejudices.

"I really don't care. If he is fair and a good professor, I could care less if he is a troll," Harry said to him.

"I agree," Pavarti said. They didn't have any more time to talk as they were all asked to take out their papers and quills.

-oOo-

**September 6th, 1991**

As the week went on, Edmund was finding he was really not liking Harry, Ron or their friends. Ron made snide remarks towards him whenever he could, but almost always when Harry didn't seem to be listening or around. On the whole he just tried to ignore the redhead. Only when he started to throw insults towards Hermione did he react, not that she wasn't as quick with a quip back.

Dean and Seamus took a neutral ground, being friendly to all of them, but it was obvious they were becoming good friends. As such, the three groups didn't want to cause a huff, so there was an uneasy truce in the dorms.

Tougher was the rest of the school. Auntie Min hadn't repaired him for the fact that most of the magical world thought he was dead. It seemed most of those that grew up in a magical family _knew_ him to have died. As such, he got the cold shoulder from many, while others were openly hostile. The Slytherins were the worst.

It was probably a good thing that he hadn't heard most of the rumors going round, being too busy with their new classes and the deluge of homework. He thought they had a lot in Primary, Hogwarts was easily three times the work in the first week alone.

Hermione was taking it in stride, making a schedule for them. Neville walked and studied with them as though he still couldn't believe that someone would like to hang out with him. Edmund liked the boy, even if he was clumsy beyond believe and lacked self-confidence. His backbone came out full force though when he or Hermione were picked on. Edmund had no clue what he had done to earn such sudden loyalty, but Edmund was willing to return it.

The three of them walked down to the Potions Classroom in the dungeons for their first class.

The dungeons of Hogwarts were just like many would think a dungeon to be like. Dark, cold and smelly. He was just happy that it wasn't moist. They were two levels down from the great hall. The upper level was nice, dry, and warm with torch light. He was not liking it down here. Hermione wasn't either as she stood close. Most of the Gryffindors were staying closer together while the Slytherins seemed to be fine.

"I hope the potions lab is warmer," he heard Fay say behind them.

"What's the matter, you don't like it down here," a blond headed boy said from the other side of the door where all the Slytherins were lined up.

"Not really," Fay told him, making a face.

Draco raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. "I'll be sure to inform our Professor."

Edmund stepped past Harry and Ron who were standing in front of them. "Stop it, Malfoy," he told the boy.

Malfoy made a face to say how much he didn't like him. "What's it to you Evans-Potter? Protecting your girlfriend?"

"No. I won't have you insulting anyone," Edmund said standing to his full height. He was tired of bullies and now was a time to ensure he could cut this one down. "She has a right to an opinion."

Malfoy's smile broadened. Before any more words could be said, the door to the dungeon potions room opened. Professor Snape barked, "Sit. Two to a table."

They quickly filed in. Neville took a table at the back of the classroom, clearly intimidated by the man while Hermione went straight to the front of the room, not even noticing where Neville sat. He hesitated for a moment before moving to Hermione with a silent 'sorry' to him. Neville nodded. They took out their parchment, quill and bottles of ink. Before everyone could get settled, the Professor called them to attention.

"All quills down," he said looking around the room. The man closed the door and cast a basic locking charm Edmund recognized from Auntie Min.

Snape was like a man stalking his prey as he walked down the center of the room and to a dais next to his desk. He was almost as efficient as Auntie Min going through the Roll, calling out a name and checking it off as soon as there was a response. Of course, Lavender was called first and got a point docked from Gryffindor for being too slow. After that, everyone called out right away. When he called out, "Evans-Potter," Professor Snape looked at him and dwelled on him for few seconds after he called, "Here." He wasn't sure what to think of the look. It was better than the look Harry got when the lanky haired man called out, "Potter." There was a definite undertone of distaste.

When done, Snape moved to the front of the dais and leaned against it, making sure his robes were wrapped around him. "Now, I don't expect many of you understand the subtle art and science that is potion making. In this room you will learn to bewitch the mind or befuddle the senses. To heal almost any illness or cause death with a few drops. A feat that can be achieved with the same ingredients, mind you, but with differences in the method."

The way Snape spoke about potions was creepy. It reminded him of the soft whispering his parents shared when they thought all of them where sleeping. "Now, Mr. Potter, what would you get with a silver tincture and infusion of wolfsbane?"

Edmund tried to keep his eyes forwards, Hermione throwing her hand in the air. Behind him, he heard Harry shuffle. "I...I don't know, sir," Harry said.

Snape sneered and his eyes got a hint that said he was amused. "Then where would you find a boomslang and what can you use it for?"

Edmund heard Harry shuffle his feet and Edmund turned just a little to see. Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable and so far this week hadn't done anything to intentionally call attention to himself. His eyes drifted to Hermione who was holding her hand up, almost getting out of her chair so eager to answer the question. "I don't know, sir."

"And I suppose you don't know why you would add mint to a cooling potion, but not to a draught of giddiness?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

"Pity," Edmund heard the sneer in his voice. "You, Mr. Evans-Potter, you don't seem to be paying attention, perhaps you can enlighten us. Perhaps you think your celebrity is as great as your brother's."

Harry tensed and caught his eye before he could turn around. "The silver tincture and wolfsbane are the foundation of the wolfsbane potion," he started, knowing how astounded Auntie Min had been when the Journal de Recherche Magique published the finding last year. Snape's eyes opened some but didn't say anything. "Boomslang is a snake from northern Africa. Its venom is known to me highly poisoning and used in making an anti-venom that will counteract most poisons. Its even better than a bezoar. The skin is highly prized for Polyjuice potion, a potion for healing wizard acne and something else I can't remember, Professor."

"Majoica Magus," Hermione whispered, her hand still up.

Snape was looking quite surprised until Hermione spoke up. "Hand down, Ms. Granger. I suppose it was you the whole time giving him the answers," Snape spat at her, his surprise gone and replaced with ire.

"She didn't tell me any of that. We read it in our textbooks or in the Journal de Recherche Magique," Edmund said. "And you don't want to add mint to a draught of giddiness because that could lead to recklessness since the mint is an unanhibitor while in the cooling draft, you want to relax the patient because it is mostly used for burns. Professor."

Snape eyes bulged for a moment, he looked between anger and incredulity. After a moment, he spoke up. "One point from Mr. Potter for not knowing. Two points from Ms. Granger for cheating and three points from Mr. Evans-Potter for his cheek," the Professor said angrily. "You will join me for a detention tonight at seven, Mr. Evans-Potter."

"That isn't fair," Harry spoke up behind him and Hermione groaned. "He answered your questions and Hermione only said that one thing."

Snape's eyes flared at that. "Five points, Mr. Potter and detention tonight as well."

With that, the class was silence. "Well, why aren't you all writing down the importance of all my question." There was a rush of quills as people started to write. The rest of the class was rather boring and mundane. Snape went over all the safety rules, how to set a fire, the best tools to use for various tasks. It was three hours of writing, practical on how to use their gloves and many other things. By the time it was over, his hand felt more cramped from using his quill than from anything else so far this week.

The bell rang and he was happy to pack up his bag. "Mr. Potter and Evans-Potter, tonight at seven."

"Yes, sir," they said in near unison. Harry shot him a look. Ron glared at him. Edmund returned it.

Hermione shot him a look and turned on her heals. She was halfway to the door before he took off after her. "Hermione," he called out and she didn't stop.

She was out the door and up the stairs to the first level of the dungeons before she stopped in an alcove, the other Gryffindors filing past. There was a lot of muttering about Snape. She looked angry as he came up to her. "You all right," he asked coming up to her, unsure what was going on.

"Neville, you don't have to run away," she said before focusing on him. Edmund only had time to flinch before she hit him on the arm. "First, why don't you speak up in classes? You know most of the answers."

"I wasn't the one who wanted to answer the question," he said to her.

"You should. You know this stuff as well as I do," she scolded him.

"Only because you and Auntie Min keep me up to date. You deserve the credit," he placated his friend.

She scoffed. "You read almost as much as I do and I don't get Potions like you do."

"And what is the second," Edmund asked, not wanting to get into this fight again. Hermione was the smart one and the one who always wanted to prove herself. He had always been content to know he could and was doing almost as well as her in school. He would rather save his energy to protect them.

"You two just cost us all of the points I earned this week. Come on, Neville, let's get lunch," she said to the boy who was looking between his friends. She wrapped her arm onto Neville's and just about dragged him along. Edmund let out a frustrated sound. She was more annoying that his brother David!

"What's the matter, Evans-Potter? Loose your girlfriend," a familiar smooth voice said. Edmund closed his eyes, mentally counting to ten.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," he said turning to see Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson.

Parkinson gave a tinkling laugh. "Oh, he's so upset. Losing her to an oaf like Longbottom."

Edmund gave a single barking laugh. "Longbottom is better than any of you combined. Now if you will excuse me, it's lunch time."

Malfoy bristled at the comment. He snarled, "Don't you compare me to Longbottom. He's a disgusting squib."

Edmund shrugged his shoulder before turning his back on them. It was probably a stupid thing, but he was done with this. When possible, walking away was the best option. "I'd rather a squidb than you. At least squibs have manners."

He started to walk away. Harry and Ron came back down the stairs. They looked up at him. Harry called out a second before he felt something coming. It was an odd slow motion. He fell forward, feeling the fist just miss his head. As his sensei had taught him, he kicked out his leg, catching someone. The person fell on him as a second person had stepped up to his side. The hand met his shoulder, rolling him over. He hit the floor harder than he wanted and things sped up.

Goyle fell on his legs, his legs tangling in his robes as he fell. Crabbe had been the one to hit him and came in for another punch. Edmund just barely deflected the hit and landed a punch to the big kids' side. he grunted and grabbed his side as though he wasn't used to being hit. "Get off him," he heard Ron yell out as Edmund saw a wand drawn pointing at Goyle.

There was a laugh from Malfoy and Nott as Crabbe went to stand back with them, still holding his side. Goyle got to his feet, the sign of a bruise already forming on his face. "You think you could cast anything with that wand," Malfoy snarled at Ron.

"I know more than you think," Ron said with gusto.

"All right there, Evans," Harry asked helping him up. It hurt to put weight on his ankle, but he wasn't going to let Malfoy and his crew know. "Yeah, fine," he told Harry.

"I'd like to see how much you know Weasel. Wizards Duel," Draco asked casually.

Edmund put his hand on Ron's arm. "Don't, Weasley."

Ron shook him off but didn't say anything. "That's right, Weasel. Know your betters."

Harry stepped in front of them, his wand raised this time. "All I see is some small boy trying to act like he is better."

Malfoy's face showed real anger. "I know I am your better, Potter. I demand you apologize now!"

Harry laughed. "I will never apologize for seeing things the way they are."

Edmund had a feeling this was getting into real dangerous territory. He didn't want to be here and knew this was not the time to fight. "Harry, drop it. He isn't worth it."

"Wizards Duel," Ron said, his face red and looking at Edmund like he was a coward. "I'll stand his second."

Draco smiled. "An Honor Duel," Malfoy said, earning a gasp from Pansy and a look of joy from Nott.

Edmund had to stop this now. "An Honor Duel cannot be called. That is only to be done between named heirs or the Head of a Family. You claim that and lose, you will forfeit your magic," Edmund said. "You call it on an unnamed Heir and you forfeit a tithe to the house you challenge. There is not honor loss among unnamed heirs." He had never been more grateful that Auntie Min had gotten him a few books on Wizarding Traditions.

Draco and everyone looked at him quickly, surprised that he would know something like that. Auntie Min had specifically warned him of things like this. "Draco, he questioned your rights over him," Nott said.

"He is below me," Malfoy said looking at Harry. "His parents didn't even want to name him their heir." Malfoy held up a silver signet ring with the Malfoy crest on it.

Edmund laughed at Malfoy, earning him a look. "A lot you know. Harry has been named Heir to the Potters."

Malfoy scoffed. "I see no ring, Evans-Potter."

"By his fifteenth birthday he will, and then we will see who is better. Now, I am hungry," Edmund said angrily and picked up his bag.

"Just as yellow as I thought," Malfoy said.

Edmund, taking a deep breath turned and raised his left hand, making sure everyone saw his ring. "Care to have an Honor Duel and see who is yellow?"

The pale face of Malfoy went even paler. Harry looked at him, mouth tight and eyes blazing and hurt. "Thought not," Edmund said after a moment and walked away after turning this time. He didn't bother to stay to hear what else happened. If he didn't accept a duel, he would not be honor bound to show up to anything. It was really hurting to put weight on his ankle. Sighing, he thought he would have to go get it checked out if it wasn't better after lunch. He knew sprained ankles, and this felt different.

The Great Hall was full of students as he showed up twenty minutes late. He could see Hermione sitting next to Neville, face buried in a book. Neville was talking with one of the Weasley twins. He sat in the slot on the other side of Hermione, who was resolutely ignoring him. Sighing, he put some food on his plate, beginning to eat, but his stomach feeling queasy as lunch went on. Shots of pain started to come as he moved his foot.

Harry and Ron followed not to long after him and took a seat on the far end of the table. He noticed that Harry was limping a little. Neville turned to him as he watched them arguing. "Where were you," Neville started. "Edmund, what happened to your face."

Hermione snapped her head out of her book. She looked at him, furrowing her brow and reaching for him. "Edmund, what did you do," she asked.

Her hand touched his left cheek and he winced, pulling back. "That's sore," he told her, putting down the sandwich he had only taken a few bites out of. "Stop, Hermione."

"What did you do," she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You look like you fell down the stairs," Neville said. People were starting to leave the table as they finished.

"No, just had an oaf fall on me," he said.

Hermione looked at him in a no-nonsense type of way. "You need to report this. Malfoy and his goons took a swipe at you, didn't they?"

"How do you do that," he asked her. He had almost never been able to keep anything from her. "Maybe we tripped on the stairs."

"Edmund Henry Evans-Potter, don't you lie to me," Hermione said in an excellent tone that matched Mrs. Granger's when they were in trouble.

He sighed. "I didn't start the fight," he told her.

"You never do," she sighed.

"You got into a fight," Neville asked. "With who?"

"With whom," Hermione corrected Neville.

Edmund nodded towards the Slytherin table on the other side of the hall. "Malfoy came up to me after you two left. I tried to walk away before Goyle attacked me. Harry and Ron saw it and actually stood up for me. Goyle fell on me after I kicked him. I think I need to go see Madame Pomfrey. Do you know how to get to the Hospital Wing?" A week was barely enough time to really know how to get around the castle and he hadn't needed to go there yet and Percy had not shown them.

"It's in the main keep, first floor North Hall," George said getting up. "Nice bruise. We have some cream if you need some."

"Thanks," Edmund told him.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Why did he attack you," she asked. "I told you we should stay away from them."

"It was nothing, Hermione," he said a little aggravated.

"It was not nothing. It wasn't just a fight."

Ed ran his hand through his hair. His ankle was starting to throb. His temper was getting short the more it hurt. "Draco tried to challenge Harry to an Honor Duel. I called him on it and then threatened to have one with him."

Neville took in a sharp breath. Edmund didn't have time to say anymore as Hermione kicked him under the table. Stars erupted in his vision as she contacted with his ankle. It was pain worse than the time he had broken his arm falling out of a tree when he was seven. He dropped his head to the table trying to keep a cry of pain in. He didn't want Draco to know he had been hurt in the fight.

Hermione sounded terrified. "Edmund," she cried out, making everyone around them turn to them.

"That hurt," was all he could say as it felt like shard of knives were running up his legs and in his foot.

"Should I go get a Professor," Neville asked.

Edmund shook his head before slumping his shoulders. "What is going on here," the austere voice of Auntie Min said. He had thought she had a sixth sense for trouble before, it seemed to be heightened when at school.

He lifted his head, grabbing his leg and looking up at his Auntie. "Nothing, Professor."

"Edmund," Hermione hissed at him. "Tell her or I will. I didn't kick you that hard."

She looked at him, her mask not quite able to hide her concern. He felt a bead of a tear growing at the corner of his eye. He sighed. "I think I broke my ankle."

**-oOo-**

**A/N**

**I will use a schedule that has two classes in the Morning and two in the afternoon. Each class is 1:20 with 10 minutes to walk between classes. **

**Primary classes are assumed to have a lecture and lab class each week. The lab (practice) session is run my Seventh year NEWT Students. I find this reasonable for the lower years and the fact that it would be impossible to split classes as they are in the books and have teachers teach more than two 1:20 class per week per year. Not unless they all had time-turners. **

**I have also added classes in Latin and Magical Theory for all first years.  
**

**This all means that they have more free time, and I plan to fill it with lots of homework for them.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Of Brooms and Duels

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Hope you don't mind a very long chapter.  
**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**CHAPTER 8 - Of Broom Sticks and Duels**

**September 11, 1991**

Edmund was starting to hate Snape. Tonight, was his second detention, and Harry's third. Edmund was required to miss last Friday having been in the Hospital Wing through dinner and told to go straight to the Common Room after that.

The fact that he had been in the Hospital Wing had not excused him from the detention they had earned. After Auntie Min had heard the whole story of Friday, she was livid, to put it mildly. She agreed to Snape's punishment, and then another one on top of it. He found it unfair that he and Harry got detention, but Malfoy got off scot-free.

His third detention would be Friday night.

They walked down in silence. He had thanked Ron and Harry about last week, but Ron had made it very clear it was only because he was a Gryffindor, otherwise they would have left him. Harry hadn't spoken up for him, thus Edmund was ignoring him as best he could.

He didn't know what to think of Harry. A few times he had told Ron to stop, or stuck up for him or others, but it was sporadic and most times he seemed to defer to Ron.

Looking at Harry again, he looked at how much he looked like their father, James. The green eyes were even more distinctive than Edmund's own auburn hair, both declaring they were their mother's sons as well. Harry was almost a full head shorter than him while Edmund was as tall as Ron. After a moment, Harry turned to look at him. "Get a good enough look," Harry said dismissively pulling his bangs further over his forehead. "Everyone tries to get a better look at my scar."

"I wasn't looking at your scar," Edmund told him truthfully.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right."

Edmund shook his head. "I have my own. I don't need to see yours," Ed said in a snarky tone.

The look Harry gave him said Edmund knew nothing about it. "Yeah, right. Everyone has scars like mine."

Edmund didn't push, instead staring ahead. He was sure Hermione and Neville were the only ones that knew about the scar and Hermione had warned him about starting anything.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into her lately, besides the fact that an evening in the hospital wing and these detentions were totally destroying her schedules. He didn't want to be in any more trouble and was pretty sure Hermione may curse him if he lost more points or got more detention. He believed she could curse him too. She already knew a few more spells than him, but Edmund did seem to be excelling at charms. The first two classes he had gotten them quicker than her. Except for charms and potions, Hermione was in the lead over him.

They were quiet as they reported to Snape's Classroom.

When the door opened at exactly seven, they moved in. "Ah, the two Potters. Glad to see you this evening," the Potions Master said in a snarl.

Neither of them spoke, though he didn't miss how Harry stiffened. Snape seemed to know he hit a cord, just like all bullies seemed to scent when blood was in the water. "I have a job this evening that is perfect for _twins_."

"He is not my brother," Harry said quietly.

Just like always, Edmund felt like a knife in his gut. He had hoped that they could become friends when he had found out about Harry, but in a week and a half, he was learning that would not be the case.

Snape smiled at them. "Was that you speaking out of turn, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was quick to answer, "No, sir."

It was so quick that Edmund had the feeling it was a gut reaction. The words had started even before Snape had finished. It had the tone of someone who feared the consequences would be worse than just a detention. Snape looked at him for a few minutes. Edmund was waiting for the barb. The man had not missed a single opportunity on Monday.

Instead, Snape pointed them to tables on the opposite side of the room. "De-wing those lacewing flies. When you each fill two jars, you may go."

Edmund nodded and went to his table from the other night. It was a tedious task to de-wing lacewing flies. It had to be done just right to not damage the wings, because damaged wings were less effective. You also had to leave on the little nibs of where they attached to the small bodies. He made a much smaller pile of damaged wings than he had Monday by the time he was done.

Looking up, he noticed Harry sitting at his desk, hands at his side. His pile of damaged wings was about double that of his, but he had finished first. They waited for what must have been ten minutes before Snape looked up. He gave a very discerning look at the jars. "You may go. Curfew is in twenty minutes. You will not get a note."

"Yes sir," they said.

Edmund was hoping that Hermione would allow him to take a nap. They still had Astronomy tonight. He wished they could get the earlier time, but Slytherin and Hufflepuff had the 10:00 to 11:30 spot. They have the Midnight to 1:30 spot. Thursdays were going to be an early morning this year, and they had Auntie Min first period.

It was a little after nine. He was thinking of his bed when he turned a corner and walked into someone. "Omph," he said hitting someone solid.

"What the hell," a boy said.

Edmund took a step back, grabbing for Harry's arm without thinking about it. He recognized Goyle right away. The boy was as tall as him, but already broad of shoulder and muscular. He could easily pass for a third year and reminded him of gorillas. The dark-haired boy turned around and cracked his knuckles. When he saw who it was, he smiled. "Come back for more?"

Edmund stood to square off. He would not be intimidated now. "No, just missed that they started letting in zoo animals." He regretted it as soon as he said it. He was always good at taking the heat on himself, protecting Hermione. Why he was doing it for Harry, he didn't know.

Goyle looked confused until Harry snorted. His hand balled up. Edmund knew he was ready to hit them. Harry reacted the same way, stepping in the opposite direction, making sure they had a route out of there and were well beyond Goyle's reach.

"Goyle, what's going on," Malfoy asked walking next to him. The blond hair boy's eyes narrowed the second he saw them. "What are you doing here, Potter? Shouldn't you be back in Gryffindor so you don't get in trouble? Go ahead and scamper off. Maybe Professor McGonagall will give you a sweet for being good little boys."

"I am not a baby," Harry said at the same time Edmund snarked, "Who was scampering yesterday, Malfoy."

Neither of the Slytherins seemed to know what to do. Harry was rising to the bait, acting like a small boy upset over a slight. Edmund stood his ground, unfazed by the bully. Crabbe came out of a door and walked over to them.

Malfoy chose to focus on Harry. "Baby was that. Do you need a diaper change, Potter? Oh, wait, you don't have a mum, do you?"

Harry whipped his wand out before Edmund realized he was doing it. "If anyone is a baby, it's you, Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

Edmund groaned internally. Hermione was not going to be happy. He had promised to stay out of trouble. He hadn't gone looking for an argument, but he found one. He was trying hard not to react to the comment about their mother.

"Don't draw that wand unless you plan to use it, Potter," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Any time you want, Malfoy."

"Harry," Edmund said next to him. "This is stupid. Don't get us in trouble. He's not worth the effort."

This seemed to get to Malfoy worse than any other comment. "You are the worthless one, Evans-Potter. Fine, you don't want to put it down, Wizard's Duel, tomorrow night at midnight."

"Fine by me," Harry said.

Edmund didn't want to go back to the tower now but knew he had too. "This is stupid, Harry. Let's go," Edmund tried to drag Harry away.

"That's it, Evans-Potter, go away like a chicken. I see you aren't a true Potter. My father always taught me proper etiquette, but I guess without a father you just..."

Edmund didn't even realize he was doing it until his fist connected with Malfoy's face. Malfoy fell, stunned. Crabbe and Goyle watched stupidly as Malfoy hit the floor. Edmund stepped close enough for both of the big boys to be close enough to hit him. "My father taught me that bullies like you are worthless. I have a mum and a dad. My birth parents are Lily and James Potter. I am their second son. Don't ever say that I am not a Potter again or that I don't have parents."

Edmund stepped back, looked at Harry and glared at him. "I am not your second if you go through with this stupid duel. Neither of you know enough. Just tell me you will not make the wizard's oath."

With that, he walked away, determined to take the long way to the tower. "Just wait until I tell Snape about what you did. You'll be in detention for the next month." Malfoy sounded like a petulant child.

Edmund stopped and turned. "Go ahead. I'll offer my memories and show how you instigated a duel against Harry. Which one of us will be in more trouble? Last I read, Dueling before you are fourth year was up to fifty house points for each party involved, up to five nights of detention with the possibility of expulsion for those below third year if either of you are hurt."

Malfoy looked like he swallowed sour milk. Edmund knew the school rules and was learning as fast he could the ways of the Wizarding World. Of course, Hermione would never let him not know the rules. She would not be happy when she found out about this.

He was up a staircase and half-way down the hall before Harry caught up to him. Harry grabbed his arm. "Edmund, I said wait," Harry said to him.

Edmund pulled his arm out of his grasp. "Why? So you can get me into a duel too? If that is what you want, don't drag me into this. I will not play these games with a bully like Malfoy. Hogwarts was supposed to be a clean start."

Harry took a step back, surprise on his face. "What are you talking about, Evans," Harry asked.

Over the last few days Harry had started to call him Evans. It irked him some. He was getting used to Evans-Potter and liked it. "Malfoy. He was goading you and me. I stupidly fell for it. Hermione is going to be upset and I only hope Auntie Min doesn't find out. Last thing I need is for her to be even more upset with me after last week. If you will excuse me, I want to get back to Gryffindor tower. Curfew starts any moment now and I had hoped to get a nap before Astronomy tonight, but now I'm too awake. Maybe I can get that Charms essay done for next week." Edmund was upset. He was upset at Malfoy for being who he was. He was upset with Harry for being gullible enough to fall for it. He was most upset with himself for doing what he had promised not to do to Hermione and his Auntie.

Taking off at a quick walk, Harry fell in besides him. Harry didn't say anything until they were another floor up. "What is the wizard's oath?"

Edmund sighed. He was so new to this that he wasn't sure if he could describe it properly. "As far as Hermione and I have read, it's the traditional oath taken at the start of a traditional duel. It requires that both wizards, or witches, duel until one of them concedes, is knocked unconscious or dies. If you concede, you owe the other wizard two favors. If defeated, the winner holds the others honor for a year and can ask three favors."

Harry missed a step. "Favors. What kind of favors?"

He heard the concern in his voice. Edmund started to recite what he remembered, "Nothing that would kill you or anyone else. Nothing that would cause irreparable harm to you or anyone else. Nothing that would require you doing anything against the Wizengamot Law. If you don't specify what date of effective laws, then it's the Laws in effect at time of the duel. They can't steal from you or force you to give them anything besides your wand for up to a year, but you can offer a tithe to release you from the humiliation and get your wand back. Auntie Min will not be happy and give you detention if she finds out and then me because I didn't stop you."

Harry swallowed. They walked for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. As they were coming up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry spoke up again. "Who is Auntie Min? I've heard you talking about her a few times now."

Edmund sighed. He knew he had slipped many times when not in class. Not that he and Hermione didn't want people to know, it was more of a defense mechanism. They didn't want to be the teacher's pet because she was family. "If I tell you, please don't tell anyone else. Not that I don't want people to know, but I don't want Hermione teased over it. I know Auntie Min would try to stop it, which would make it worse. Hermione's already stressed. Things have not gone as smooth as she thought since coming here." He said more than he meant to say.

Harry's brow scrunched but nodded.

"Auntie Min is Professor McGonagall. Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is Hermione's and mine godmother and magical Guardian. If you'll excuse me, I really do want to do something and let Hermione be angry with me so she leaves me alone during Astronomy," Edmund said tiredly.

"Where you and Hermione bullied before Hogwarts? I thought you both grew up in muggle areas with families that love you," he asked.

"If you say anything about this, I'll punch you myself," Edmund said to Harry. Maybe if he told him some stuff, Harry would open up to him. "Like you probably did accidental magic, we did too. One time we had a strange one at my eighth birthday. The two other boys there were scared so much that they told the rest of the school we were freaks. I think it hurt Hermione much more than me when people call her freak. Please don't ever say that to anyone in her presence."

Edmund turned to the portrait, gave the password and walked through, not caring Harry didn't follow.

-oOo-

**September 12, 1991**

Minerva walked into her office the next morning before breakfast to grade some papers. She was trying to ensure she would have time for tea with Edmund, Hermione and Neville Saturday. It was going to be a birthday tea with Hermione and she would get to find out how their first two weeks went.

It was going to be a nice fall day, but she knew her day may not be as nice when she found Fleamont pacing in his portrait. That was never a good sign. "Should I say Good Morning or skip right to the news."

Fleamont didn't stop pacing and waved a hand at her. "You want bad news or the really bad news first," the man said, obviously agitated.

She sighed. "Start with the worst." Things could only get better from there she hoped.

"What did the Headmaster do to my grandsons," he said angrily.

"Harry cows and acts like a little child half the time and Edmund is called a _FREAK_ by his peers! They are both Potters and should have been raised as such. Now that Malfoy chit keeps trying to challenge them to duels. Those bastards of Morgana are so low they should be licking my grandsons' boots," Fleamont said in a rage.

"And this on top of last week! That oaf struck him from behind and then tried to challenge Harry to an Honor Dual. Speaking of which, why doesn't Harry have the Potter Scion ring! That is his right and has been presented to a Potter on their eleventh birthday for the last six generations!"

Minerva shook her head. The man was moving his hands in a very uncharacteristic way with how agitated he was.

"Tell me now, Minerva. Have my grandsons been abused and bullied! I have seen the way Harry shrinks away from adults when they raise a hand or yell at him in a certain tone. Edmund avoids certain people unless cornered. Both are signs you taught me to look for. Malfoy and others are bullying them now!"

"Fleamont, I have never hidden anything about Edmund from you. I have done what I can to shield and love him. You know my oaths to the Headmaster can only be countered if he is in danger or it directly affects him. The Sylvans have adopted him and raised him better than I could have. I have been true to my oath as godmother," she said in a low voice. She knew she hadn't done everything she could have. Albus had ensured that.

Fleamont stopped, pinched his nose and closed his eyes. "You have Minerva. I just couldn't believe it when you told me. If he had grown up in the magical world..."

"He would have been hunted and hounded. This is about the only thing I agree with Albus about, but I have never hidden his nature, family or any family history I knew. He is a strong young man, Fleamont. He protects those he loves and trusts, and those that are not able to defend themselves. He is a lot like you and Lily."

There was a quiet few moments where Fleamont let go of his nose and looked at Minerva. "And what of Harry? And their bond?"

Minerva sighed and sat against the edge of her desk. "I have the same concerns you do. I have brought them to the Headmaster and an inquiry has been opened, but I hold little hope it will come back in our favor. You know I would have taken him away from Petunia and her husband if I could, but the DMLE, Wizengamot and his _Guardian_ sealed all records related to your son and daughter-in-law. The Headmaster is refusing to budge on Harry. He feels the boy is showing signs of being a normal boy since coming here."

Fleamont snorted. "I may have believed that one time, but I have seen to many things in this office and you have trained me too well to look for troubling signs."

"I know, Fleamont. I can't make another move until the inquiry is done. Dumbledore has six months to make conclusions. Then he must act by the end of the school year," she said to him. "You know we must wait."

Fleamont looked at her with fire in his eyes. The painting acted so much like the man she had known in real life. "That is unacceptable. He should never have gone to those people."

At this, her temper flared. "What would you have me do! The Headmaster made me take an oath to him as part of the Order. I cannot go against those orders unless they pertain to my godchildren or I do it in my role as Deputy Headmistress. I cannot claim Harry as a godchild unless both his godparents are dead or proven guilty and his Guardian agrees. Sirius lies in Azkaban, without a trial and still recognized by Gringotts as the Black Heir, meaning he is either innocent or the DMLE is so incompetent that they allowed a man to be thrown in without being proven guilty."

"And poor Alice Longbottom. Neville has been forced to grow up without either parent because of those monsters that tortured them into insanity. Incompetence does not release one from their godparent vows. If things had been done per the Potters Will, I am sure they would have wound up with the Longbottoms or me." She slumped her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she was more upset with herself or Dumbledore right now.

There was a pause. She couldn't meet Fleamont's eyes. Eventually, she heard the bell on the grounds toll seven. "I need to go to the Great Hall in twenty minutes," she said standing up, composing herself.

"Minerva, I know you have done the best you can by my grandsons. I wish I was still around to help."

She looked at the old man. For the first time she could remember, the painting of Fleamont looked defeated. "I will look over them to the best of my abilities. As best I can, I will keep them out of duels. Keeping them out of trouble will be impossible. They have too much of their father in them."

This brought a sad laugh to Fleamont. "They do. And their grandmother. She was always causing trouble."

Minerva chuckled. "I think that is an understatement. Did you have some other news to tell me?"

Fleamont sighed. "I do. Malfoy tricked Harry into accepting a Duel tonight at midnight. I don't think the Malfoy heir intends to show."

"I assume Harry intends to go?"

"I am not sure. Edmund did a good job of convincing him not too. I hadn't realized you taught him so much about the rules of duels. His friend, that Weasley boy, I think will push Harry to do it. He is just as reckless as James friend Sirius was at that age. At least Edmund warned Harry about the Wizard's Vow."

Minerva gave a true smile. "I think that was as much my goddaughter as it was me. She is going to be one of the brightest witches of the Age. Edmund is very intelligent, much like Lily. I think he is the only one that will challenge Hermione. I don't have a good gauge on Harry yet."

Fleamont nodded. "I am unsure of Harry too. As far as the Granger girl, I like her. I see the intelligence you see and I think that is part of why she doesn't get along with many her age. Do you think Edmund and her?"

Minerva let a smile come to her face. "I can only hope. I have watched them since they were both two years old. It would be a good match. They have to figure that out themselves and they are still young. I am hoping it's still a few years before I find them in a broom closet or classroom."

Fleamont chuckled. "Let us hope."

"Anything else, old friend?"

Fleamont gave a mischievous grin. "I think you will have a show at breakfast this morning."

Minerva sighed. "Have they covered their tracks well enough? I really don't want to spend the next month in detention with them."

Fleamont shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that they found a way without asking the elves."

Minerva pinched her nose this time. "I should get to the Great Hall then. It would not do to miss the entertainment."

"No. I supposed not. Minerva," Fleamont said in a serious tone. "Thank you. I know you are doing the best by them as you can."

Minerva nodded, trying not to let tears come to her eyes. She really missed her old friend.

**-oOo-**

Hermione ran her hand over the book on the table, reading about how it was possible for a needle to be turned into a match. She knew her transfiguration book by heart, but the new books on the theory behind it were not things she had had before September 1st. She was determined to meet Edmund's challenge.

Edmund was excited to get on a broom again, even if it was only a school broom. Hermione, on the other hand, was not.

"Will you sit still," she huffed at him. The boy's leg was bouncing, shaking the bench and making her hand slip now and again as she worked on the homework Auntie Min had assigned them earlier. There were already a half dozen odd lines from her quill going astray.

"Sorry, Hermy," he said not thinking about it.

She tried not to let the heat rise to her cheeks. She gave a furtive look around. It seemed only Neville heard and he was doing a good job of pretending otherwise. In the close to two weeks they knew each other, she had made it clear Edmund was the only one allowed to call her that and even then she tried to get him to stop. She let it go this time. She had a feeling he was too distracted with the other stuff going on.

"Have you ever flown before," Ed asked Neville.

She concentrated on her essay, only picking up the conversation as she wrote.

"No. Gran was too afraid I would hurt myself," Neville said morosely.

"I think your Gran doesn't give you enough credit," Edmund said bracing. "Flying is the best thing in the world. I can't wait to try out for the quidditch team next year."

"I could never play quidditch. When have you flown before? Aren't you two muggle-raised?" She understood that Neville didn't know everything about them yet.

"Oh, my Auntie bought me a Cleansweep Six for my eight birthday. She taught me that summer and I take it out every time I go to Cearn Ross," he said excitedly. "Hermione has learned to fly there too. Though, I think she would prefer not have a flying lesson on her birthday today."

"I told you I'm not celebrating my birthday until Saturday when we have tea with Auntie Min. And I don't care for flying on brooms," she said. Her quill flew over the paper. The boys should be finishing their essay also.

"You don't care for falling," Edmund teased. "She fell her first time into the ocean."

"I don't care for flying. It's dangerous and you take far too many chances." She wasn't going to bring up the time he crashed into the fence and almost broke his arm. She needed to concentrate. It distracted her from their class this afternoon and the fact that she wouldn't be celebrating her birthday today with their families.

"You know we have a free period this afternoon," Ed said to her nudging her. "You can take it easy for one day. It is your birthday."

She huffed. She was trying to ignore the last but couldn't stop a small smile coming to her face. He had been reminding her all morning it was her birthday and refused to take the gift back he gave her at breakfast. Of course, she would not give it back now. She was using the really nice eagle feather set he got her right now. She would need to learn how to put a unbreaking charm on it.

"I want to get it done. I would like to take a nap before we try to stop Harry tonight," she told him. She was determined to not let him lose any more points for Gryffindor. So far, Harry and Edmund had managed to erase most of the points she had earned last week. She was partly responsible, she knew that, but she was not usually the one getting in trouble in school and it bothered her more than she liked. At least Edmund had earned half of them back this week. Harry just seemed to want to melt into the background unless called upon.

"I told you, that is up to him. I am done getting in trouble," he told her.

"So you're not going to help," she asked stunned and looked up from her essay. The boys were still eating their lunch, while her sandwich only had a single bite out of it.

Edmund shook his head. "Twice now I have tried to stop him. Harry wants to fight Malfoy that bad, it's all him."

"Says the boy who hit Malfoy," Neville said with a grin on his face. He could not fill in Hermione without letting their new friend know.

Edmund looked a little sheepish. She could tell he regretted losing his control, not for hitting Malfoy. "Edmund, I could really use your help," she said in her pleading voice. She knew he almost never said no when she used that voice. "You would leave just me to stop two boys? On my birthday?"

Edmund laughed while Neville looked abashed. "Now she says it's her birthday. I will sit in the Common Room if you want, but I won't leave. I have already said what I am going to to Potter. If he gets dragged along by Weasley, then that's his issue."

The three friends were quiet for a moment. "Edmund, I agree with Hermione. I don't want to lose any more house points. He is your brother," Neville said in one of his moments of courage. The more Neville hung out with them, the more open he became and the less he stuttered. She liked it. Neville was a nice person.

She could see some of the happiness drain from Ed. She didn't like it and knew what he was going to say before he did. "He may be a Potter, but he is not my brother. If you two are determined, I will help."

Ed turned away from her, putting his half-eaten sandwich down. "I think I need to go to the library to work on that report for Professor McGonagall and I have a little more research for potions tomorrow," he told them.

Hermione moved to join him. The library sounded much better than here right now. Ed put a hand on her shoulder. "No. You need to eat, Hermione. You've only had a bite of your sandwich. Nev, can you make sure she eats?"

Neville looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Ed, I don't always need you looking out for me," she grumbled, knowing he was doing it because he obviously needed a few minutes to himself. She hated it when he did that.

"I know, but If I don't, who will? Yes, I know you can take care of yourself," Ed said before she could voice her protest. "You know what. It's a nice day, maybe I'll meet you two on the practice field later. I can do my homework on the quidditch pitch or something. Go to the library. I'm sorry for caring."

"Edmund, I didn't say don't care," she said exacerbated.

"Maybe we'll join you," Neville said.

Ed shrugged. "That's fine. I'll see you there if you go."

Hermione frowned. Ed was in a bad mood. She knew she wasn't to blame, but she had brought him to it and made it worse. Upsetting Edmund was not one of the things she liked to do. "Ed, I'm coming."

He shook his head. "Hermione, you need to eat. The last three days you have barely eaten anything at lunch. Please, for me," he asked her.

She hated when he did that. Just as she knew he would do almost anything for her, she would not deny him when he asked liked that. "I eat plenty at breakfast and dinner," she started.

He eyed her and she squirmed a little. "Hermione, please. I know it's your birthday, but give this to me."

She flushed. He rarely asked her to do anything like this. "All right. One sandwich."

He nodded at her before getting up and walked out.

"Just leave him be for a while, Nev," she said.

Neville looked at her. "Is he going to be all right?"

Looking at their friend, she nodded. "He will be. Do you still want help with that charms essay?"

"Yes, please," he said. Neville looked at his new Remembrall on the table he had received at breakfast. It was swirling white smoke. He missed that a moment ago it was red.

Neville and her sat in the corner of the library that was quickly becoming theirs. It was away from the main tables, but in a good location to get at most of the stacks easily. She worried about Ed, but knew he would be all right in the end. Surprisingly, Fay, Dean and Seamus joined them. She helped tutor them, and a few laughs were exchanged. More surprising was when Fay handed her a small package.

"Ed said it was your birthday today," she told Hermione.

Hermione looked at it. She couldn't remember a time when anyone besides Ed and her parents had gotten her anything. "When did he say that," she asked lifting the small package.

"Last weekend. I know we just met, but I thought if I was at school and couldn't see my parents, I would like a present too."

The dark skin girl looked at her expectantly. Hermione didn't know what to say. She opened it to find a small Gryffindor pin from the school store. "Thank you," she said as Fay smiled. Maybe Edmund was right and she needed to take a little time off at times. She would need to find a way to spend some time with the girl.

She had a pleasant afternoon until they had dropped their bags off at Gryffindor Tower and were heading to the practice field. "I'm going to fall off, I know it," Neville was fretting.

The five of them walked out into the sun. She really didn't like flying. The way her stomach rebelled every time she lifted off the ground was unpleasant enough for her too loose her concentration. Ed was probably right that it had to do with that time she crashed into the ocean, but it still was scary to her. She didn't want Neville to know though.

"You'll do fine, Neville. It's really quite easy once you get used to it." Today she could be brave enough to help Neville. Neville gave her a tremulous smile and then tripped. He took a few stumbling steps forward. Maybe having Neville on a broom wasn't such a great idea...

"You can't be worse than me," Dean said steadying Neville. "I've never been on a broom."

Seamus pipped up. "It's the best thing in the world," Seamus said to his friend.

"Better than Honeyduke chocolates," Fay said. "Are you going to try out for the team next year," she asked Seamus.

They were 'lucky' enough to have the class with the Slytherins. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had the earlier class. Halfway between the North tower and the wall were two lines of brooms. Even from this distance, she could tell they were not in good shape, at least not to the meticulous standards she was used to from Ed and Auntie Min. Her stomach rolled knowing they would not be as smooth as the Cleansweeps she was used too. Neville was looking a little pale seeing the thirty brooms on the field.

Ed was already waiting for them, standing near the other mass of Gryffindors, while the Slytherins stood as far from them as they could on the other side of the line of brooms. Dean, Seamus and Fay walked over to the other four Gryffindor. Ed was running his hand through his already messed up red hair. It was a little more wild than normal, and she found she liked that. His dark eyes caught her attention and she gave a shy smile. Only he could seem to do that to her, which was ridiculous. They had known each other since they were toddlers. He was her best friend, almost like a brother... no, not a brother. He was her best friend.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Both of you," he said to them.

Neville shrugged. "It's fine."

She looked at them. How could boys so easily just let things go? "I wasn't trying too..."

"It's fine, Hermione. I know you care about the House Cup. If you want my help, you know I will," he said to her. She felt guilty for pushing him into it, but it was comforting to know she always had his support.

She wrapped her arm around his. "Harry will come around," she told him.

He nodded. A professor in outdated racing robes blew a whistle. Her hair looked like it was permanently windswept, still dark with grey wisps, small glasses and a determine set to her stride. "All right, now. I'm Madame Hooch, your flying instructor, Quidditch referee and Quidditch coach when needed. Today, you will all be learning to fly for the first time and will report here every week for the next two months. After that, it will be optional for those that would like to learn more or practice to try out for the House teams next year. After Halloween, we will move this down to the quidditch pitch."

Hermione was impressed with how she rolled on, she was as effective as Auntie Min at getting people's attention and holding it, but in a much calmer way. She had to admit Professor Snape was too, but he just creeped her out.

Ed's mood lightened considerably at the mention of the extended practice schedule, more at the quidditch practice and he was rocking at the mention of the quidditch pitch.

"Once you pass your beginners practical, you can use school brooms down at the quidditch pitch and the lower fields, just stay clear of any House Teams practicing. And no, first years are not allowed to bring their own brooms," as a few looked like they were about to ask questions. She quickly went through the roster.

"This may be my favorite class," Ed whispered excitedly.

Hermione shook her head ever so slightly. She had two months to suffer through this.

Neville fidgeted next to her. Looking at him, he looked paler than before. She wanted to comfort him but was too afraid her stomach would betray her before she even got on a broom.

There was some general murmuring as Madame Hooch walked down the middle of the two lines of brooms, looking them over before turning to the class again. "Now, if you would stand by a broom, we will practice summoning your broom."

There was a general shuffle. The three of them took the brooms on the end. The Slytherins were all bunched farthest away from them, while the Gryffindors spread out some. She looked at the broom. It was a Comet. She had no clue what model, but there was a nick out of the handle and its twigs looked half wild. Glancing around, they almost all looked like that.

"I'm going to die," Neville said.

"You will not," Hermione said in her best commanding voice. Maybe he just needed more encouragement. Neville was clumsy, but not when you put him in situations he was comfortable in. Like how his stutter only came out when he was upset, uncomfortable or scared.

He looked at her, the same tremulous smile on his face.

"Neville, just breathe. Let the broom and your body guide you. Just don't tense up. Hermione, you are a good flyer," Edmund said from her other side. She stood a little taller at his praise.

"All right. Hold out your hand like such and confidently say 'up'," she told the class. Almost as one, the class stretched out their hands and there was a chorus of 'UP' echoing across the walls. She was mildly pleased the way the broom instantly responded to her. Looking around, Ed looked ready to fly. More surprisingly, Harry standing towards the end of the line, had a surprised smile on his face as he held a broom that vibrated in his hands as much as Edmund's. They were the only ones to be holding a broom. She didn't miss the glare Draco gave Harry or the way his lip curled into a snarl.

"Very good, Mr. Potter, Evans-Potter and Ms. Grainger. Now, again with more feeling," she said walking up and down the line. On the second go, Malfoy, Nott, Patil, Dunbar and Weasley had their brooms fly to their hands. The rest of the class kept going until everyone was holding a broom a few moments later. She was happy Neville was not the last one, actually getting it on about his sixth try. The dark hair Pansy Parkinson was the last. Hermione had no clue how many times the girl had tried.

"Good. Now that you have command of the broom, which is rather important. If a broom thinks it has the upper hand, you may find it less than willing to do as you ask," Madame Hooch said.

"Professor, you make it sound like they are alive," Fay Dunbar said.

Madame Hooch gave her a big smile. "I wouldn't say alive, but brooms are much like a wand. They learn some from the rider, they will obey one that is confident. Depending on how you use one, some brooms will be better for racing, while others are good for the speed and aerial acrobatics that seekers and chasers tend towards, while others will be perfectly happy to be sedate, flying in a gentle manner. A lot of this depends on the wizard, how long a wizard has flown with that particular broom and at times the wizard that made it."

Edmund and much of the class was looking at her with rapt attention. She had never heard this or read this before. "Excuse me, Professor," Hermione said holding up her hand. She didn't like not understanding things.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Madame Hooch said politely.

"I never read that. Where is this documented," she asked.

Madame Hooch gave her a pleasant smile. "I am not sure if anyone has actually documented this. Broom making is as much an art as wand making and those that make them tend to guard their secrets rather zealously. Now, we will practice mounting our brooms. _Up_," she intoned to her own broom that had been hidden at the end of the other in a patch of grass. Hermione rather suspected it had been hidden under a disillusionment charm. The grass was too short to hide the broom.

Half the class gasped at the broom. "That's a Nimbus 2000," Seamus said reverently.

She was surprised how quiet the Slytherins were being.

"Now, when you mount, it is best to do it from the side, as such and pull it to mid-thigh. That will make it easier to grip. If you get a broom with a footrest, you just step on the footrest and your off," she said demonstrating. She stepped, took off, and within a second was racing between them. In less than half a minute, to many appreciative nods and sounds, she was coming back.

"That is just showing off," she heard Malfoy say a little loudly.

"Be quiet, Malfoy," Harry said looking at Madame Hooch come to a stop.

"Now, you won't be doing that today, but we will get to hovering and those that are ready, doing a short circuit around the yard." She began to walk down the line. "Ms. Greengrass, riding side saddle is not recommended. Mr. Malfoy, your grip is too high for good control. Very good, Mr. Potter. You too Mr. Zambini."

She commented, adjusted grips and kept up the constant monologue as she went. She made no comment to Edmund or her, but had to place Neville's hands properly. The sinking feeling hitting her now was more to do with Draco's look at Harry. She did not want any more points taken away, or Ed being drawn into it, because she knew he would try to stop it.

"Right. Now, basic controls. We will practice them for a few before you leave the ground. To start, to leave the ground, all you need is kick off the ground. The harder you kick, the faster and higher your initial start. I just want you to kick off lightly when we start, like you were walking."

"Next, the brooms will respond to both your body movement and the way you point the handle. Lean forward to speed up, sit up to stop and hover. If you're going fast, you will many times want to lean back to break, or pull up on the broom while sitting up. Lastly, if you lean, the broom will try to go in the direction you lean. This can be countered or exacerbated by pointing the broom away or into the turn."

She noticed that quite a few looked as if they had never heard this before. This she knew from Auntie Min. "Now, when I blow my whistle on one, kick off the ground. Keep your body straight so you don't move forward and pull up on your broom stick lightly to rise about three feet above the ground. No need to go higher until I tell you."

Looking around, Madame Hooch made sure they were all in the proper position before putting the whistle to her mouth. She saw it out of the corner of her eye. Neville, so nervous to fly for the first time, kicked off rather hard before she even blew the whistle. He lifted, shock on his face. He pulled up on his broom and rose quickly. "Mr. Longbottom," Madame Hooch said in a commanding voice. "Level that broom and come back down."

"I can't," he said in a panic. He was already forty or so feet up and still rising.

"Level that broom," she ordered looking up and pulling out her wand.

Ed took off, shooting up into the air to catch Neville. "Mr. Evans-Potter," Madame Hooch yelled at him. She felt her breath catch to see him fly up after Neville, who was starting to sway on the broom. He was eighty feet or more in the air.

"Edmund," she called out.

Edmund made it to Neville, grabbed Neville's broom handle and forced it into a level position. Neville, obviously forgetting Madame Hooch's instructions, gripped the broom and started to accelerate. "Mr. Longbottom, sit up," Madame Hooch barked, her wand following them.

Edmund held onto Neville's broom, and tried to steady Neville. It took a moment before he was able to get Neville to sit up, and another moment before the broom stopped to buck. Her hands were on her mouth, watching her friends slowly descend.

Neville was very unsteady and about fifteen feet from the ground when he moved his hand, which caused the broom to buck and he fell before Ed could catch him. The sickening crunch when Neville hit the ground told her he broke something.

Ed landed next to him and threw both the brooms away. She ran to them. Madame Hooch was already there. "I never, in all my years," Madame Hooch said angrily. "Never. You were only to lightly kick off and sit up. Oh, it'll be all right," she said a little more kindly rolling Neville over. There were murmurs behind her. Neville looked disheveled, holding his left wrist and blood coming from his nose.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Ed was saying, looking bothered that Neville got hurt. "I tried to guide you down."

Madame Hooch looked at Neville and ran her wand over Neville. "It's broken. And your nose."

Neville was holding his mouth tight, trying to fight back tears. Ed was kneeling back in the grass. She moved to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I tried to stop him from falling." She wasn't sure if it was Neville or her he was trying to convince.

"It wasn't your fault, Mr. Evans-Potter. That was the stupidest, bravest thing I have ever seen a first year do. If he had fallen higher up and taken you both down... Are you hurt," she asked.

Ed looked at her, upset. "I don't think so."

"Right, help me get Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey will check you both over. You stay here, Ms. Granger." Madame Hooch helped Neville to stand and Edmund was at his side. He gave a look to her.

"I'm all right, Hermione," he told her, his voice unsteady, before walking off.

"No one is to mount their brooms or fly. I will be back in ten minutes and we will finish the lesson," Madame Hooch called over her shoulder.

Hermione wiped a tear that was on her cheek. She hadn't noticed that most of the class had formed a semi-circle around them. Hermione looked away, not wanting anyone to see her before she comport herself.

"What's this," Malfoy said stepping past her and grabbing a ball that was laying in the grass. She noticed the glass ball with red smoke as he held it up to look at it. The git had tried to steal it at breakfast too.

"It's Neville's," she said.

"Leave it be," Pavarti said from behind her.

Malfoy looked at the Gryffindors, a huge smile on his face as he lifted a broom and kicked off. "I think I'll keep it," he said hovering a few feet over her head.

Harry stepped out of the crowd next to her. "Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said. Even standing tall in anger he was as tall as her.

"Harry, don't," she said quietly as she noticed Crabbe and Goyle step towards them.

Malfoy quirked his eye. "Like to see you make me."

Harry was still holding his school broom and before she knew what he was doing, he took off in a much more fluid motion than Draco had. "Harry, no," she called out to him. He couldn't get in trouble again.

Draco's face was shocked as Harry hurtled towards him, grabbed for the ball and just barely missed as Malfoy rolled to avoid him. Harry skidded to a halt in mid-air and took off towards Malfoy again. Malfoy, his smug look gone, a hint of fear on his face, took off. Harry chased him once around the practice yard. Various people from both sides cheering them on.

"Stop, both of you! You'll get in trouble," she yelled after them. Neville's Remembrall wasn't important enough to get hurt or to lose House points for. They could tell a Professor.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder, Harry staying on his tail and catching up to him. "You want it that bad, go get it," he yelled to Harry as they flew by, several people ducking as they zoomed low before gaining height. Malfoy threw the ball as high and as far as he could. She put her hands to her mouth as Harry didn't even hesitate. He turned as fast as the broom would allow him, his eyes following the small red glass ball, instinctively guiding and edging the broom on as he dove after the ball. It was a fast fifty-foot fall and he caught the ball in his hand, pulling up short before plowing into the ground. Turning, he flew back to Hermione, Draco and most of the Slytherins stunned or scowling while the Gryffindors cheered. He landed next to her. "Here, give this to Neville."

She took the proffered Remembrall. "Thank you."

"Stealing your brother's girlfriend now, Potter," Malfoy said angrily.

Before he responded, the all too familiar voice of her Auntie called out. "HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione groaned. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid.

**-oOo-**

**September 12, 1991, close to midnight**

Hermione sat in the chair in the Common Room. It was a really nice high back chair with a comfortable cushion and just the right distance from the fire so it wasn't too warm or too cold. Most times, the older years where in the chairs and it was the first time she had been able to enjoy it. She just wished she was here to enjoy herself. Instead, she was drifting off, bobbing her head and sitting straight up every few minutes. Looking at the clock over the mantle its hands read 11:14.

It was dark in the common room, only the dying fire and a few gas lamps were lit, enough to get around without hurting yourself but not enough to read. It was also deserted except for Edmund lounging on the couch. "Do you think he gave up," Edmund asked her. "I really could go to bed."

"I doubt it. He looked ready to deck Malfoy earlier. I hope Neville is all right in the Hospital tonight," she added.

Edmund sat up. "He left the Hospital wing same time I did. I thought he came back and went to bed early. I went out to search for his Remembrall before the sun went down. Neville said it must have fallen out of his pocket but he was told to go straight back here."

Hermione looked at him. Hadn't she told him what happened? She hit herself on the forehead. Edmund had arrived after dinner and she had been happy he hadn't gotten in trouble. He shook it off and just wanted to read. She let him, settling in next to him with her own book. "I never told you what happened after you left." She took the Remembrall out of her pocket. "I've been holding it for Neville."

Edmund stood up. "I need to go see if Neville got past me."

She watched him run up the stairs to come back a moment later. "He isn't in his bed, Hermione."

"Where is he then?"

"If Malfoy got his hands on him," Edmund started and Hermione was up in a second, her hands on his chest.

"You will not start anything with Malfoy. Go and find Auntie Min or a Professor, let them know Neville is missing."

Edmund closed his eyes and let out a breath. "What if we tell a Prefect? Either way, I am going to go look for him."

"You can't," she protested. "All the Prefects are asleep, and you can't get into any more trouble or lose more points."

"He's our friend, Hermione. I can't leave him out there," he said to her and she knew she felt the same.

"Who is going to help me if Harry decides to go? It's already twenty past. If they are going to go, it will be any time now and Harry was really upset with Malfoy after he chased him on his broom." Hermione told him, taking her hand off his chest.

He looked at her, his dark eyes intense and caring. "I didn't know he could fly." She didn't have the heart to tell him the other part yet... "Do you want me to help you with Harry or go find Neville," he asked her.

She looked at him. Until recently, it has always just been them. There was never another person to worry about at school. At home, they both looked after his siblings. It was a given they were more important. For the time she could remember, she had let him go help someone else. "Go find Neville or a Professor. I'll take care of your idiot brother. If he decides to go though, I'll leave him too it. I have all year to make the points back."

"Hermy, it'll be all right," he told her.

She tried to keep a smile from coming to her lips as she threw herself back in the chair. "I really hate that name."

"I know," he said smiling at her and made his way to the portrait hole. It was quiet after the portrait closed. She was not going to leave this chair now until either Edmund came back with Neville or Harry was stupid enough...

"...think he will actually show," she heard Harry.

"Stupid," she muttered. She should be sleeping, so she would be fresh for Potions, not doing this. Or out looking for Neville, even if it was against the rules. She knew she would be with Edmund right now if she had the choice.

"If he does, you wipe his smile off his face like earlier or you claim him a chicken for not showing. It's win-win if you ask..." Ron stopped mid-sentence as she touched the oil lamp next to her with her wand the way the Sixth Year Prefect Amilda showed her and it flooded the area with light. "_Oh, no_... oh, it's you. Go back to bed." His voice was most unkind.

She huffed, stood up and crossed her arms. "This is pointless. Don't do this, Harry."

"He deserves it. Come on, Ron," Harry said.

She followed them. "Don't either of you care for Gryffindor! This will earn you detention and up to fifty house points each if you get caught dueling."

"Leave off. You saw what Malfoy did to Neville's Remembrall," Ron told her. They stepped out the portrait and Hermione followed, speaking loud enough she hoped a Professor would hear.

"So now you care about Neville? You haven't barely said anything to him except to insult him since last Sunday." She was angry. People didn't neglect or insult her friends.

"Neville is a Gryffindor and Slytherin don't insult Gryffindors," Ron spat testily.

"Leave us alone, Hermione. I thought you would be happy to get some revenge for Neville," Harry said.

Huffing again, she stopped just outside the portrait hole, hands across her chest. "If you are determined to be idiots, make sure you don't get caught. I'll hex you myself if you lose us a hundred Points. Now, if you'll excuse..." She turned to find the portrait closed and the Fat Lady gone. "Oh, this is just great. This is the worst birthday ever."

"Will you keep your voice down," Ron hissed at her. "Otherwise you'll be getting detention with us."

Glaring at him, she crinkled her nose. "Well I'm coming with you then. I'm not going to be left out here alone." She seriously hoped they would find Ed and Neville and then she could leave them.

"Just be quiet," Harry told her as they made their way down a flight of stairs.

"What was that," Ron whispered at a sound at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mrs. Norris," Harry said taking a step back and trying to push them up.

Hermione sighed. That cat was so quiet you only knew it was there when it wanted you to know. She stepped forward, hoping it was Ed and Neville. As two figures came around the corner, she immediately recognized the larger form of Neville and the more willowy form of Ed. She let out a long breath. "What are you doing here," he asked quietly looking at her.

"The portrait closed and the Fat Lady wasn't there. What happened with Neville," she asked.

"I couldn't remember the new password," Neville said sheepishly.

"Can we get by," Ron said testily to them. Ed gave him an annoyed look and she stepped in front of Ed, pushing him against the wall. "Don't," she told him.

Ed looked at Harry next. "If you are going to do this, remember what I said."

She looked to Harry, who just nodded at Ed. "Come on, Ron."

They moved past them. Hermione was frustrated. "Are you just going to let him go," she asked him.

Looking at her, Ed nodded. "If he wants to be that way, why should I stop him. Besides, I thought you wanted us to be in Gryffindor and not get in trouble."

She made an aggravated sound, but before she could respond, Neville spoke up. "I think we should stop them."

They both looked at him before Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "All, right, I'm out voted. Let's go get them."

Once decided, Ed led the way, quickly catching up to Harry and Ron. The five of them were silent and constantly jumping at any sounds. She found it odd that they hadn't seen any Professors or signs of Filch. It was close to midnight, but she had overheard some prefects that there was always staff up until at least 12:30. Peering around, there were many shadows in a castle this old and big. It was almost eight minutes to make it to the trophy room. "Ed, Neville, I have a bad feeling about this. We're going to get caught."

Ed looked around the trophy room. There were only two ways in or out and they just came in the door that had the most direct route to Gryffindor. "W...w...we shouldn'ttt b...be here," Neville said.

She nodded at him. "This way," Ed said grabbing her hand. She grabbed Neville's and he marched towards the back of the room.

"Do you see him," Ron said behind them.

She was happy they were near the end of the hall when a cat meowed. Ice ran down her spine. "Mrs. Norris," Ed hissed and pulled her behind a display case. Neville went the opposite way, landing them on opposite sides of the hall. They were only a row away from the door. Looking, she saw Harry and Ron on the same side as them, hiding behind the cases too. She saw the look of panic on Ron's face and the look of anger on Harry's as he realized the same thing she did.

"Go," she mouthed to Neville nodding towards the door.

"Come on," Ed said to her. He pulled her along and they were on the far side of the last case when Filch spoke up. "Are they here, Mrs. Norris. Sniff them out."

That confirmed her suspicion. They had been setup. Neville was across from them again. Ed peaked around the case. "Now," he whispered and moved to the door at the end of the room. Ed made sure she passed through first, then Neville and he followed. "Go to the Common Room," he told them.

"You can't get caught," she said loud enough for him to hear. She looked and the door led to a hallway that ran the length of the castle.

"Go," he said urgently. He turned back to the door. She knew he would make sure Ron and Harry got out. Neville took off and she was at his side. Everything seemed like it would be all right as she looked over her shoulder and saw Ed closing the door as quietly as he could as Ron and Harry were already running towards them. That was when Neville bumped into her and she tripped into a suit of armor.

The suit fell on them. She felt it hit her shoulder and she was pushed to the floor. She couldn't stop the cry as it smooshed her to the floor, the breath knocking out of her.

There was a merlin forsaken crash of metal that reverberated down the hall. "We have them now," she heard Filch yell.

"Run," Harry told them.

"Help," she yelled out, still trying to catch her breath. "Hermione, I'mmmm so sorry," Neville said as he pushed some of it off her. Neville pushed it off her next.

"Get up," Harry said grabbing her before Neville could get up and pulled her along until she was on her own feet. Her shoulder and chest hurt, Harry pulling her along for a good bit.

"Get them, Mrs. Norris," she heard Filch.

"The curtain," Ed called out behind them and Harry didn't hesitate. She was right behind him now, running as fast as she could. If her and Ed didn't run most days, she would be worse off. Ron was on her heals, followed by Neville and Edmund. They were through the curtain, up a flight of stairs, forced to run down another set of stairs when a hall ended and then down a hidden passage behind a wall. Harry paused, panting hard. She stopped next to him. The others quickly joining them. "Are you all right," Ed said to Neville before turning to her.

"I...I'm fine," Neville said.

Ed stepped to her. He put a hand to her forehead. "What are you doing," she asked.

"You have a cut," he told her. "Did you hurt anything else."

She rolled her shoulder. "My shoulder will be sore in the morning." She rubbed her chest too.

"Don't bother to ask us if we are all right," Ron said, panting harder than the rest of them and leaning over against the wall. Her and Ed seemed to be the only ones not out of breath, but breathing harder than normal.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here," she snapped at Weasley. "Stupid duels."

Whatever Ron was going to say died on his lips as they all froze. Cackling came from a nearby room and the ghostly poltergeist Peeves burst in the corridor. "Filtchy wilchy filthy. What has you so riled," he said looking around. "What can Peeves help mess... oh, ickle firsties!" He said loudly.

"Peeves, be quiet," Harry hissed.

"Oh no," she said quietly, knowing how this would end already.

Ed pulled her back slowly. She winced a little when he grabbed her shoulder. "OH HO! Why would ickle firsties need me to be quiet," the poltergeist said with a wicked grin. "You would be the ones who Filtchy Wilchy be after? Knock over some armor or something? Peeves can help with that." The poltergeist had a wicked smile on his face as he floated towards an alcove.

"Ah, no. There must be other students about," Ron said in an innocent tone that wouldn't have fooled anyone.

"Just leave us be, Peeves," Harry said irritably.

"W...weee should go," Neville said behind them. The three of them were already a good ten feet down the way they came.

"Get gone, Peeves," Ron said tossing something at the poltergeist.

"Icckle Firsties out of bed," Peeves started to bellow. "Ickle firsties out of bed."

"Run," Ed told them, turning and pushing her down the hall. She didn't protest the treatment as she heard Filch, "We've got them, Mrs. Norris." He was down the secret corridor they had come down.

They ran as fast as they could, turned a corner and came to a sudden stop at a locked door. They were turning as Harry and Ron barreled into the alcove. "Filch," Harry said pushing them back.

"Which way did they go, Mrs. Norris."

"Ickle firsties out of bed," Peeves said with a cackle. This must have been great sport for him, she thought. The poltergeist loved to make the maximum amount of chaos he could.

"The door," Ed said pulling on it before patting his pockets. "Hermione, I can't find my wand."

"Oh, move over," she told him, pushing him aside. She was not going to get caught for the idiots that didn't want to follow rules. "_Alohamora!_"

The door clicked and they all pushed in. "Peeves, you tell me where they are," Filch said angrily as they closed the door. She pressed her head against the door, listening to them. "_Collocorpus," _she whispered. Harry gave her a look with his emerald eyes, clearly surprised. "He won't be able to open it," she said very quietly.

"Filchy needs to say pease," Peeves said in an innocent tone. "Peevies not say anything until Filchy say pease."

They must have been very close. She heard Mrs. Norris meow. Filch growled. "Please." It sounded like the man had ground it out through his teeth. Neville started to press into them.

"Stop it," Ron told him. Neville tried to get between her and Ron. She felt Edmund move directly behind her, his back to her.

"ANYTHING," Peeves said gleefully.

"Peeves!" Filch bellowed. "Come on, Mrs. Norris. They wouldn't be in there."

Neville whimpered. "Neville, stop," she told him. She didn't like being squished between him and Harry.

"Don't move," Edmund told them. There was a warning in his voice that caught her attention right away. Curious, she turned, but he kept her tight against his back.

"Oh, Merlin," Ron whimpered turning his head. She was able to make out something big and hairy standing not too far from them. "Hermione, open the door," Harry told her quietly.

There was a growl behind her. "_Alohamora,"_ she said equally quietly. The door clicked and Ron bolted. "Ron, no," Ed shouted. A dog barked and she was being pushed out the door. Harry pushed Ed past him and slammed the door closed behind them. Something large hit the door, rattling it. The cackled of Peeves still somewhere close masked the sound. "What was that," she asked.

"Can we get back to the Common Room first," Edmund asked. She nodded and they all ran. This time, they didn't run into anyone. She had never been happier to see the Fat Lady, even if she was grumpy for being woken up. The five of them walked over to the stairs to the dorms. "If you are all done, I'm going to bed, before you two get us all killed. Or worse, expelled," she said angrily to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, you all right," Edmund asked her.

She nodded to him before turning and marching up the stairs to the girl's dorms. It wasn't until she was changed and laying in her bed did she realize that she couldn't move her arm much. She also berated herself for being so stupid and getting Neville and Edmund into such a situation. She wanted to win the House Cup, but what they did tonight, it was not worth it to loose Edmund, or Neville. Tomorrow, she would have to apologize to them, before or while she let Edmund carry her to the Hospital Wing. Her shoulder was very uncomfortable to lay on.


	9. Chapter 9 -I want to Beat the Imposter

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 9**

**September 14, 1991**

Two days later, Harry found himself still yawning as he tried to get some porridge down. Between the late night and Snape's last detention, he found himself grumpy and Ron even more so. "Malfoy wanted us to get caught," Ron said looking over towards the Slytherin table for the third time this morning. That had been his rant since yesterday morning. Harry still found some comfort when Malfoy's smile had faded when he saw the two of them walk into the hall. "What is a dog like that doing in Hogwarts anyways!"

"Didn't you hear Edmund say to Neville it was standing on a trap door?" Harry had heard them talking briefly before they fell asleep.

"Don't mention that imposter. We just got lucky we got away." Ron stuffed two pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"You mean lucky Hermione knew those spells," Harry said. Harry knew without her or Edmund they may not have gotten away that night. "And if he was such an imposter, why would he help us."

Ron tried to speak and Harry sat back avoiding the bacon bits coming out of his mouth. "He's in league with her. They just want to win the House cup."

Harry had to admit that Hermione did seem a little obsessed with winning the House cup. "Maybe," he conceded, feeling like it had been more than that.

When the sound of owls filled the ceiling, Harry didn't look up, knowing he wouldn't get anything. Looking up at the other end of the table, he saw Edmund and Hermione reading books while Neville talked with Fred, George and Angelina. He felt a wave of jealousy as a beautiful tawny owl landed in front of Edmund. He took the letters off and handed one to Hermione before giving the owl a friendly pat and offering his plate. The owl helped himself as they opened their letters, a smile spreading over their faces as he showed Hermione a photo.

Why should he be jealous of them? Edmund wasn't his brother. Maybe he was a Potter, but he must be from some long forgotten branch. He did agree with Ron though, he highly doubted that they had the same parents.

He was thinking of that when Ron suddenly bellowed, "Watch it!"

Harry jumped back as a package was dumped in front of him. His porridge spilled out on the table and a large eagle owl blinked at him before taking to flight. Harry looked at the package. It was long, thin along much of its length and flaring at the end. His insides gave a lurch. He knew what would be inside that package, but why would it be in front of him? He was going to use a school broom. "That isn't mine," Harry said in disbelief. He had never gotten any package or anything before.

Ron's eyes were as large as galleons. "Harry, it says your name here. You know what this is," he said in reverence and awe.

Harry grabbed the package, feeling the unmistakable feel of a broom handle through the paper wrapping. His heart started to thump. "I don't want to open it here," Harry said.

Ron nodded and put his fork down. It took a lot, like a new broom, for Ron to forget his breakfast. They were about to leave when Malfoy suddenly appeared. "I know what that is, Potter. First years aren't allowed brooms," the blond hair boy sneered.

"Wow, the chicken can see through things now." Ron was already red at the sight of Malfoy.

Malfoy bristled. "I am no chicken, Weasel. I'll take you on whenever you want."

"Or have Filch do it for you," Harry said in a low voice. Malfoy shot a glare at Harry.

"I don't have any dirty squid do my work," Malfoy said angrily.

"Well, you sure didn't show, so that means you forfeit and are a coward," Ron spat back.

"I am not a coward, Weasel," Malfoy spat turning red.

"Could have fooled me. Do you go anywhere without your body guards or show up to duels you call," Harry said angrily. He was still upset about the other night. It probably didn't help that Ron wouldn't let it go either.

They were interrupted by the voice of Professor Flitwick. "Any trouble here boys?" Harry had to look down at the man.

"Yes. Potter got a broom. First years aren't allowed brooms," Malfoy said in almost whining.

The diminutive man gave a nod with a broad smile. "Yes, I know. Professor McGonagall informed us he would need one being on the quidditch team."

It was like Christmas and his birthday had come at the same time with the look on Malfoys face. Having never celebrated either, he figured this feeling of extreme joy was what it would be like. It had been kept a nice secret around the school so far. Spluttering, the blonde said, "But...but first years..."

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Yes, I know, but Heads of House can bend that rule. Madame Hooch has said you don't need to be cleared to use that, Mr. Potter. She is holding a practice session this afternoon down on the pitch. Good day, boys."

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face all day.

**-oOo-**

Edmund handed the photo of a laughing Amelia and goofy David to Hermione. "First day of school. She looks so excited," he said to Hermione turning back to his letter. It was the second one so far. Reading it, he found he had a pang of homesickness. Hermione was with him, but not his brother or sister or parents. He had never been away from them this long and he found reading the letter that he really missed them.

"Why aren't they moving," Neville asked taking the photo from Hermione, whose eyes looked a little moist. He had a feeling she was feeling home sick too, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"It's a muggle photo," Hermione said, returning to her own letter.

He looked up to see a confused Neville. "You mean people don't move in muggle photos? I thought people moved in all photographs."

Ed shook his head. "Only in wizarding ones. Haven't you seen the ones on the side of my bed?"

Neville flushed some. "I didn't really look at them. I figured they were yours," Neville said shyly. "Is this your brother and sister?"

Reaching across the table he pointed to them. "That Amelia and that's David. She is a fireball and I am pretty sure she will get her letter when she turns eleven."

Hermione snorted. "Well it wasn't me that day who levitated the biscuit jar down and ate so much she got sick."

Ed laughed. "No, but mum thought it was until she did it again a few days later."

His best friend held her head up. "I only asked for a biscuit and left the jar on the counter. She was like two at the time."

"Wow. My family thought I was a squib until my Uncle Algie dropped me out a window one day."

Hermione shot her head up to look at him. "He did what," she asked, her voice raising an octave higher. Neville held the picture out for him to take it. Neville laughed uncomfortably as he told them the story. "That's horrible," she stated when he was done.

Neville just shrugged. "Gran was happy. They thought I was a squib until that point."

Ed watched Hermione focus behind him and her head followed someone. Turning, he looked to see Professor Flitwick walk down the table to where Malfoy was standing with Crabbe and Goyle. His eyes immediately landed on the long package Harry was holding and his eyes bulged. "HE GOT A BROOM," he said much louder than he realized.

"He did," Auntie Min said behind them. She was standing tall, her eyes regarding him and his mouth fell open.

"You put him on the team and now he gets a broom," he said incredulously to her. Her smile turned into a pinched imperious look. He was about to say something else when Hermione grabbed his arm tight. "Be polite," she told him.

"Why don't you stop by my office after lunch, Mr. Evans-Potter. You too, Miss Granger. Mr. Longbottom is welcome to come if you wish to talk about this in private."

He looked up mutinously at her. She had never betrayed him like this before. He knew she was responsible for the broom. Hermione tightened her grip until it was painful when he went to open his mouth. "Yes, Professor McGonagall. Would one o'clock be good," she said in the tone she used for Professors.

"Yes, that will be acceptable, Ms. Granger." Her head snapped up. "Mr. Weasley, what was that you just gave that girl," she said marching away towards one of the twins.

"What the bloody hell," he said angrily. He was the complete opposite of happy with Harry right now and now his Auntie was in on it.

"Edmund," Hermione admonished him.

He glared at her, unable to make a coherent sentence at the moment. He looked down the table to see Harry and Ron running out the Great Hall. The way they moved, he knew they were beaming. How fair was this that he had been waiting years to get here, knew he had to wait for second year to get on the team and now Harry, his not-brother, was going to be Seeker and was now in possession of a broom at school when his was sitting at home mounted on his wall! Flying was the best thing in the world. Well, at least tied with Hermione, or maybe a very close second, he secretly admitted.

"I hear he was brilliant when he saved my Remembrall," Neville said.

"He never should have had to save it to begin with," Ed said not thinking of what he was saying. "Harry was never supposed to fly. He gets to be Seeker while we got a trip to the Hospital wing."

Neville turned red. Looking down he muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Neville, he didn't mean it that way," Hermione was quick to see what he didn't. "Did you, Edmund," she said in that tone that told him he was in trouble.

Ed gave her an angry look until she nodded her head and he looked at Neville. She squeezed his arm even tighter and he understood what he had said. His anger deflated, and he ran his hand through his hair. "Neville, I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you. I would have done the same thing no matter what," he tried to reassure his friend. "I'm just happy you didn't get hurt more."

Neville looked up. "Why did you save me," he asked.

Ed looked at him, confused. "You're my friend, Neville. Why wouldn't I?"

"Ed tends to throw himself in before thinking. Something I have noticed that with the other Potter boy," she said pointedly to him.

"All the trouble I have gotten in has been because of him or Malfoy," Edmund said defensively.

She shook her head. They didn't say anything else about Harry after that. He was happy that Hermione recommended them to do their homework on the grounds. Soon Neville and him were throwing rocks in the lake while Hermione quizzed them on their Herbology assignment and odd facts out of their book. He was surprised how much Neville knew about the subject, even a time or two correcting Hermione, which was a great source of amusement as she looked up the fact all flustered.

An hour before lunch, she had convinced them to go to the library. All three of them were able to complete the extra-credit charms essay only a few minutes into lunch. "Is there anything you don't do by a schedule," Neville asked her.

He laughed at him as she responded, "I like being organized."

After being out in the fresh air, he found he was quite hungry, and was happy to see Hermione eat a big lunch and actually leave her books in her bag. They sat with some second years that wanted to know what it was like in the muggle world. It was actually a nice lunch and he tried to brush his best friend off as she tried to get him away from the table. He really didn't want to have tea with his Auntie today. That is what she had really been on about this morning.

"Why does Professor McGonagall want me," Neville asked, looking very nervous.

"Probably wants to hang us all by our toes," Edmund said deadpan.

"Edmund Henry," Hermione admonished. Neville turned pale.

"Does she really," he asked.

Hermione stopped them. "No, Neville, she doesn't. Edmund," she said giving him a look, "is just being a petulant child. This is actually my Birthday Tea with our Auntie and asked her if you could come. Now, if you don't mind, I want to get their and actually enjoy myself."

Ed sighed. Hermione had been looking forward to this all week. It was her day, even if he couldn't get over the feeling she had betrayed him. He really did love his Auntie Min. He didn't say anything as they walked to her office. Hermione knocked. Neville still looked very nervous. "It'll be alright, Nev," he told their friend.

"Come in," his Aunties voice came.

Hermione happily opened the door. She waited for Ed to close the door before she ran into Auntie Min's open arms. "Auntie Min," Hermione said to her giving her a hug. Neville stood stock still to see this intimate scene. Ed knew it was so contradictory to what he had seen in the first two weeks. "Happy Birthday. How is my little Hermione," Auntie Min said in a kind voice. Hermione stepped back with a spectacular blush on her face that Ed found rather cute and set his anger back.

"Auntie Min, I'm not little anymore," she said, looking towards Neville. "I just turned twelve." He was sure she would not be so embarrassed if Neville hadn't been there.

Auntie Min chuckled. "Good day to you, Mr. Longbottom. Or would you prefer Neville when we are settings like this? I assume they let you in on our little secret?"

Ed had to nudge their friend, who seemed to have turned into a statue. "N...neville," he said to her.

She looked to him and he held her gaze. It felt uncomfortable. Hermione looked between them a few times. She started. "I am your Aunt right now, Edmund. If you want to be mad at me, so be it, but I have someone you may want to meet today and this is Hermione's Birthday Tea."

It was enough for him to lose it. "How could you make him Seeker! Seeker! You let him onto the team. We are first years. You told me for years I would have to wait until my second year. You know how much I love Quidditch! How could you Auntie Min," he said so upset that he felt tears at his eyes, which made him even more upset. He was too old for that. "And a broom! That was a full on racing broom. You could tell it had foot mounts." He turned from her, running his hands through his hair. "And don't tell me you didn't get him that, Auntie Min."

"Do you have any idea how bad he and that prat Ron Weasley have treated Neville and Hermione? He does one thing to help Neville and he gets on the team. I almost decked him the other night when he snuck out to duel that other prat Malfoy. For some reason they go after each other like they are mortal enemies. Hermione got hurt having to run from Filch that night. She didn't fall downstairs on her birthday! Madam Pomfrey said her arm had been dislocated but popped back in..."

"Edmund, be quiet," Hermione said horrified, tears in her eyes. Neville looked almost white as a ghost.

He glowered at her before suddenly realizing what he was saying. He was sure the color drained from his face and he looked as white as Neville.

There was a chuckle behind him. "He is a Potter," a voice said from behind him.

His Auntie looked at him. She nodded solemnly. "Yes, he is. Just as much a troublemaker as his father," she said.

"I never started any of it," he said, a little of his anger coming back, still looking at her. The voice behind him was not the immediate concern.

"No, he is much more like Lily. James always started it and she was dragged into it."

The name of his mother caused him to turn. Auntie Min chuckled. "That is true, Fleamont. You three are here right now as my godchildren and friends. I will forget what I heard for now. Hermione is safe and healthy, Edmund. As is Mr. Longbottom. Now, if you are done, I would like to celebrate my goddaughter's birthday and introduce you to your Grandfather, Fleamont Potter."

Edmund looked at Hermione first. A wave of guilt washed over him to see how upset she was before looking up at the large portrait that hung over the fireplace in her office. He couldn't look at the disappointment in her eyes right now. Looking down at him with a smile was a man with greying hair, dark eyes like his and slightly messy hair like his father. He could see his father in the man. "Grandda," he said unsure what to say.

"One in the same, young man." His grandfather bowed with a flourish. "Fleamont Richard Potter. I am happy that I will finally get to meet one of my grandsons. And I hear this lovely young lady, Ms. Granger, is a partner in crime, as is this young Longbottom."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said behind him.

"Mr. Longbottom, is Augusta still insisting on keeping her old familiar stuffed and on her desk?"

Neville let out a stifled sound. "No, sir. I don't know. Are you talking about her vulture," Neville said looking at the man. Edmund was impressed he didn't stutter.

His grandfather laughed. "That's it. I threatened her to kill it more than once when it delivered a letter. It always insisted on drinking my tea and pecking at Euphemia. I actually hexed that bloody thing one time."

Hermione let a laugh out. "You did not," she said, unable to restrain herself.

"And you yell at me," he grumbled.

Auntie Min laughed. "I hated that bird." Neville got a small smile on his face.

"Would you formally introduce me to your friends?"

Edmund felt color return to his cheeks. "Yes. Yes, sir."

He turned to Hermione who stepped forward. "This is Hermione Jean Granger. The smartest and fastest witch I know."

She turned a shade of red again. "I am not," she said quietly to him before curtsying to the painting. "A pleasure to meet you sir."

The man gave her a large smile and bowed his head. "A pleasure, young lady. A very happy birthday, to you Ms. Granger. Twelve is an important year for any young person."

The way she flushed even more made him feel even guiltier for ruining her day. "Thank you, Lord Potter," she said with a small curtsey.

His grandfather beamed at her before bowing his head at her again. "I think Fleamont or Mr. Potter is fine, if you don't mind me calling you Hermione. I hear you are quite close with my grandson."

"Yes, sir," she said her eyes shining and a smile on her face.

"And who is this young man," his grandfather asked him.

"N..neville Tiberius Longbottom," he said. "Scion of House Longbottom and heir to Long Marche."

Edmund had never heard him so formal. His grandfather seemed very pleased by him though. His half bow was just as low as he did for Hermione. Edmund wondered if there was a reason. "Fleamont Richard Potter, former Lord Potter and bond holder of Long Marche. I am pleased to meet the next heir of the Longbottoms. The Potters and Longbottoms were fast allies for more years than I care to count."

Neville's ears flushed and he bowed again. "Y...yes, sir."

"Edmund, you treat this young man well. His family and ours have held firm with the other. I am proud that you would uphold this." The man smiled at them both. Edmund had no clue what was going on, his anger at Harry and his Auntie gone. Even if it was a painting, he felt a warmth at his grandfather's words.

"Yes, sir," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"I would treat that nice young lady well. I can tell she is a talent like your mother and that you two are near inseparable from what Minerva has told me," the man said winking at Hermione. Edmund looked at her, seeing a brilliant blush on her face again and all the way to her ears this time. Turning back to his grandfather, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"She is my best friend," he said with a smirk.

"You heard him, you better treat me nice," she chastised him.

His grandfather laughed. "I will leave it to you to keep him in line, Ms. Granger."

She stuck her nose up. "I'd have better luck taming a dragon than him. He's as irascible as one too."

"Hey," Edmund said to her. "You'll pay for that."

"See," she squeaked, moving behind Auntie Min as he moved towards her. His grandfather laughed behind him.

"Not in my office," Auntie Min said with a smile. "Go play chase on the grounds later."

He huffed and she stuck her tongue out at her. "Are they always like this," Neville asked, still stunned from all this.

"You have no idea," she said to the young boy. "Now, if you would like, I have some tea and biscuits and would like to hear about your first two weeks." Auntie Min motioned to a comfortable sitting area with a sofa and two chairs by the fire. He didn't miss that one of the chairs had a few packages in wrapping paper next to it.

The distraction of his grandfather was wearing off. Auntie Min must have seen it too. "Edmund, will you please sit, and we can have a conversation. I know things have not gone smoothly."

Hermione gave him a look. "I would like to celebrate my birthday too." He was about to sit in the chair when she pulled him onto the sofa. Neville took the chair.

"Fleamont, please join us," she said.

"I can't stay for much longer, Minerva. The Headmaster wants his report."

She sighed. "Very well. Edmund, you are allowed to visit when you need if you wish to talk to him."

Edmund looked up at his grandfather's portrait. "I am glad to meet you."

The man gave him a nod. "You look so much like Lily, but with my son's eyes. James got lucky with that one. Enjoy your afternoon. We will talk again."

-oOo-

**Sometime before Halloween, 1991**

Harry hadn't known life could be like this. Four or five days a week he was able to take his new broom and fly. The quidditch team was practicing three times a week and he was never as happy to be so filthy after practices with Oliver Wood. He spent almost as much time in the soggy October grounds running or doing pushup in the mud as he was flying. "A healthy body, a healthy team," Oliver would say, pushing himself harder than the rest. Harry did everything he could to keep up with the boy.

At night, he and Ron would do their homework, often joined by Pavarti and Lavender. He found them to be a little girly at times, but it was just nice to have people that actually wanted to be his friend. Though, he had to admit, Ron was not one to do homework on his own, but Lavender didn't seem to mind helping him. Pavarti didn't complain, often already studying by the time he joined.

On the weekends, when the weather was still good enough, Ron would borrow a school broom and they would spend hours on the Quidditch pitch. Ron was pretty good on a broom and would light up whenever Harry let him borrow his broom.

Harry had to help Dean explain what football was to Ron and others. He enjoyed the little games they started on the grounds, often getting muggle-borns to step in while those that grew up in the wizarding world generally watched. He noticed Edmund and even Hermione would often join, dragging Neville along. Harry tended to avoid those games when they played.

At the end of September, Professor McGonagall started to post class standings. Harry was mildly surprised to find he was in the top third of their year. He wasn't too surprised when Hermione was on the top, but was when Edmund was number three, behind a Ravenclaw. They were two of three Gryffindors in the top ten. Pavarti had just squeezed in at ten. Neville was almost even with Harry at number twelve. Ron, on the other hand, was thirty-seventh.

Harry went to bed uneasy that night, afraid Uncle Vernon would come and teach him not to be so smart. His cheek and back side tingled at the memory of the time he had come home in his first year with all low A's, while Dudley had solid C's. Harry had never gotten above a C again, even if he knew most of the answers. Part of him knew he was safe here, but that first time he was told to be stupid at age six was part of him.

Harry woke in the middle of the night, feeling sweaty. He got up and took a shower at three in the morning before going back to bed. It was still amazing that they were not locked into their Dorms at night and allowed to roam. At worst, it was a detention or House points if you were caught out of bounds.

The next day, he must have still have been off because Ron asked him what was bothering him at breakfast. He couldn't tell Ron so Harry just said he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't far from the truth. Professor McGonagall came by the table, stopping first by Edmund, Hermione and Neville, then a few fifth years and some fourth years. "Good job," she said happily to two of them. "First time in a decade that three years have five Gryffindors in the top fifteen spots." He noticed Angela Johnson looked slightly abashed but happy too.

A moment later, she stopped by Harry. "Nice job, Mr. Potter. You are one of five in the top fifteen that are Gryffindor. Keep up the good work. Maybe you can convince Mr. Weasley to join you."

"Yes, Professor," he said with a small smile. No one had ever complimented him like that. The terrors from the night before were retreating.

Ron looked at him and he waited for the snide remarks. "You really are in the top fifteen," Ron asked surprised.

"Thirteenth," Harry said with trepidation.

"Who are the others?"

"Pavarti, Neville, Edmund and Hermione," he said. "Didn't you see the notice on the board?"

Ron sputtered on his pumpkin juice. Coughing, he looked at Harry incredulously. "Longbottom?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not too surprised, he's with the Number 1 and Number 3 in our class all the time."

Ron stared, blinking tears out of his eyes from almost choking on his drink. "Wait, you're telling me that prat is ranked third? I thought Pavarti would be."

Harry shook his head. "She's tenth. Hermione, Zacharia Smith, Edmund and Daphne Greengrass are all less than a point off from one another."

"He doesn't act that smart," Ron said.

"You do realize he gets things almost as fast as Hermione? Last week he earned eight points to Hermione's ten?"

Ron's mouth dropped open. He looked at Harry totally surprised. "Your keeping track of that? Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I want to beat them."

Ron nodded slowly before cringing. "I don't want to do more homework."

The lazy streak in his best friend and the way he shirked his homework was something hard to miss. Harry didn't care though. Ron could do what he wanted. Harry was starting to realize that he didn't have to worry about the beating that might come. He didn't have to show his Aunt and Uncle his grades and they probably wouldn't want to know.

"I'm not asking you too, Ron." Harry looked at them.

Hermione had a book out and a piece of parchment while she picked at her lunch. Neville and Ed were talking. Harry really wanted to do better. He was the son of James and Lily Potter, not Ed. It didn't help that Ed seemed to be making more friends. Lavender and Pavarti had started to talk to the three of them and most of the House. "Ron, I'm going to beat them."

Ron shrugged as he stood and picked up his bag. "Sure, Harry. I'll do what I can to help. Just let me wipe that smile off the imposters face."

"Just don't lose house points," Harry said to him. "You can also go to the library with me later. We have that Potions essay due on Friday."

"But it's only Tuesday," Ron whined before ladling more onion soup into his bowl.

"You want to get rid of that smile," Harry said to him.

"Of course," Ron said before dipping some bread into the soup and taking a big bite.

"Then you need to help me beat them," he told Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fihne," Ron said while chewing. He swallowed before saying, "I'm not doing anything extra for Snape or McGonagall though. I don't like them."

Harry sighed. He would take the small victory. He took out his 1000 Magical Plants and Herbs book and went over what they were supposed to read again while Ron ate and started a conversation about quidditch with some third years. Ron refused to leave until the bell rang to dismiss them from lunch.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was always fun. Harry was really liking most of them. "Hi, Harry," a blond girl with brown eyes, Hannah Abbot, said to him, moving her bag so that Ron and him could join her. Megan Jones, a brunette with light hazel eyes, sat next to her, fiddling with some string in her hands. "Hannah, how do you do that," Megan asked.

"Like this," Hannah said taking the string. She made sure it was untangled and then started to pull it onto her fingers, making a complex shape and then muttering something. She pulled her fingers away and the string stretched out into a butterfly that started to circle her. Megan's eyes followed it. "You make it look so easy," she said to Hannah.

"What is that," Ron asked her. Obviously, he was as impressed as Harry with that.

"It's a shape string. Mum makes them for her store," Hannah told them.

"Ms. Abbott, toys away," Professor Sprout said coming into the class. Hannah smiled at him. 'I'll show you later,' she mouthed to them. Ron smiled at her and gave a thumbs up.

"Now, today we are going over tentaculars and how to recognize the more mundane variety from the more poisonous ones." He watched as Professor Sprout summoned five plants from the side of the room. They looked similar to venus fly traps, just much larger, with what looked like actual teeth and vines that lazily moved about. They stretched towards the Professor, who absentmindedly slapped them away.

Harry wasn't sure if he cared for plants that moved and seemed to think for themselves. He was used to battling weeds, but the ones in Aunt Petunia's garden didn't bite back.

"Now, who can tell me where tentacular are typically found," Professor Sprout said. It was no surprise when Hermione's hand shot up. Professor Sprout gave her a smile. "Yes, Ms. Granger, then we will give someone else a go."

Hermione put her hand down, looking slightly mollified. "They like tropical regions, where there is a lot of rain and small mammals."

"Very good, Ms. Granger. A point to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me how you can tell what region they come from..."

As always, Professor Sprout taught in a way where she lectured, but used her students to provide as many answers as possible. Two of her Hufflepuffs earned two more points, and Neville earned two himself. Most of the answers he found he knew from reading their Herbology book. If he was determined to beat them, maybe he needed to start putting his foot forward.

He found it hard, afraid of the retribution if he took the chance or even worse if he got it wrong. "So, as you can see, their teeth are actually growths of hardened matter, much like our fingernails. Who can name at least three common uses of their teeth. Ah, yes, Mr. Potter," the dumpy woman said a little surprised.

Harry hadn't even realized he had raised his hand. Ron had been doodling on his parchment and stopped to look at him. He felt some heat rise to his face as many in the class looked at him. He didn't like all the attention, but he had to do better than the 'imposter'.

"Uhm, some of the native pixies use them for arrows and knives," he started. She nodded. "Uhm. Also, the flakes of the venomous varieties are used in a few potions."

"Do you know what type," she asked, encouraging him.

"I can only remember one for making one queasy and another one for curing malaria."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Take a point," she said and turned to the chalk board, her wand waving and a dozen uses dashed onto the board, including the names of the potions he mentioned.

A warmth spread over Harry. He had actually been praised and not told to be quiet. He couldn't ever remember a time when that had happened. He may not like the people looking at him, but he decided from then on, speaking up in class wasn't a bad thing. This would also help him reclaim many of the points he had lost already.


	10. Chapter 10 -Halloween

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 10 - Halloween**

**Octob2er 31st, 1991**

Hermione woke with a stomachache.

After showering, she returned to her dorm to get ready for the day. Fay was up, blinking and rubbing sleep out of her eye. "Morning, Hermione."

"Morning, Fay," she said opening her dresser and pulling out fresh undergarments. Fay looked at her.

"You feeling all right today," Fay asked. "You look a little pale."

Hermione shook her head. "Not really. Maybe I just need some breakfast."

Fay looked at her critically. "You sure? I can walk you down to Madame Pomfrey."

She shook her head, putting a hand on her stomach. "I think so. I'm just going to meet Ed and Neville. You want to come?"

"Not today. I'm meeting Hannah, Megan and Mandy. How about at lunch?" Fay got up and stretched.

"Sounds good."

Hermione looked into the mirror on the small vanity she shared with Fay. She really did look pale. Pursing her lips, she brushed her unruly frizzy hair and put it back with an elastic. Fay eyed her before grabbing her own stuff and stepping out of the dorm. The curtains were still drawn around Lavender and Parvati's beds. She hoped she wasn't coming down with something.

Looking around the room, she grabbed her bag, her Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, two books from the Library and her charms book. She was determined to do better in charms. She would need to see the class standings, but she was sure Ed had caught up to her. He was taking to charms faster than she was to transfiguration. She didn't mind him being good, actually taking it as a challenge, but she liked being at the top of her class. For five years, she had been top in primary, Ed very close to her, and she wasn't about to let that stop now.

Heading to the Common Room, she found Neville leaning against the couch. "Hello, Hermione."

"Where's Ed, Nev," she asked. Lately they had both started calling him Nev and he seemed to like it.

"Not feeling well today. He was going to see Professor McGonagall before breakfast," he told her.

She furrowed her brow. "Why would he go without me," she asked, her stomach clenching more. She had the feeling she was missing something, and that was not like her. A low-grade headache was starting to form too.

Neville shrugged. "I don't know, but he didn't look very well. You don't look well either," he said to her pushing off the couch.

"I don't feel well. Let's go get some breakfast and I'm sure he will tell us about it," she said, hoping she was right.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, Hermione talking to Neville about their Herbology assignment. She found Neville was a wiz at Herbology. That was one subject she didn't mind that Neville was slightly higher in. Herbology was interesting, but it was not Magical Theory, Transfiguration or Charms. Potions would be enjoyable if Snape wasn't teaching it. That was another thing she found Ed to be at least on par with her, though deep down she knew he understood how everything seemed to work together better than she did. Then came Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was mostly a joke with Professor Quirrel. Besides learning from the books, they did very little practical in that class.

She found that since coming to Hogwarts, Edmund had really started to dive into his work more and actually enjoy it. It drove her to stay a step or three ahead of him. That wasn't easy though.

The Great Hall was a buzz of activity today. When they sat down towards the middle of the table, a seventh year was talking to Harry. Parvati was next to him. She had noticed Harry was getting up earlier, studying later and often seemed to be keeping much the same library schedules with Parvati by his side. The boy had a book out on the table, his hand held his place while he was looking at a seventh-year girl she recognized as a Prefect with excitement on his face. "Harry is here early again," Neville said. "Ron wasn't even up when I left the dorm."

"I know. Have you noticed he hasn't bothered us at all in the last few weeks," she asked making sure food was on her plate before taking one of her books out.

"He hasn't really said anything to us," Neville said. "Now if Ron could do the same."

Two red-heads sat next to Neville while an African boy sat next to her. "Morning, icckle firsties," the twins said together.

Hermione groaned. For weeks now they had been calling them that. Ron must have told them and now they kept taking the Mickey out of all five of them. "I really don't like that," Neville said to them. "I have a name."

The one next to him smiled. "Oh, we know, Neville. We are just sad we missed the fun. It was hard not to hear Filch running after you and that distraction was brilliant, if I say so myself."

"What distraction, dear brother," the other one said. She couldn't tell them apart.

"You know, that one where Peeves found the icckle firsties."

In a wise voice, the one on the right responded. "Ah, yes. A most fortunate series of events. We owe you one. Now,"

"Tonight, if you don't mind..."

"...making another distraction..." the one on the left said.

"... we can make the Halloween Feast..."

"...extra special. Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione had dropped her book. She sat there, staring at the two pranksters. Had they said... "What day is it," she asked, her stomach doing uncomfortable flips.

"Halloween," Neville said to her.

She clenched the table. How could she have been so stupid! She knew why Edmund was sick. She knew why he had gone to see Auntie Min. "I need to go see Professor McGonagall," she said getting up.

She stood and started to run away. "Hermione, your books," Neville called.

"Take them to class for me if I'm not back in time," she called running out the hall. She avoided a few other Gryffindors as she sprinted out the hall, up the stairs to the first floor and to Auntie Min's office. She got to the door and burst in, not even thinking of it.

"Ms. Granger, what is the meaning of this," Auntie Min said angrily as she barged into her grading papers.

"Auntie Min, where's Edmund," she asked, not caring if she was being rude and breathing a little heavily. She was happy that Ed and her still ran days they didn't play soccer. She never wanted to let someone catch her. That had happened too often in Primary.

Auntie Min looked slightly taken back. "Close the door," she told Hermione curtly. Once she did, Auntie Min stood up and moved around the desk. "What do you mean where is Edmund?"

"Neville said he was coming here. It's October the thirty-first." She didn't have to say much else. A look of instant understanding crossed her Aunties face.

"I see, Hermione. You haven't seen him this morning?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling tears welling up.

"Right. Come here," Auntie Min offered and Hermione stepped to her and hugged her as Auntie Min closed her arms around her. "It will be fine. Do you know if there is anywhere he likes to go to be alone or think."

"The quidditch pitch," she said without thinking. Saying it, the knots in her stomach lessoned some.

Her Auntie nodded. "Go down there, see if he is there. It's still forty-five minutes before first period. I do not think he is in any danger and you will be to my class on time."

Hermione nodded into her robes. Backing up, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Auntie Min reached both her hands, cupping her face and placed a kiss to her forehead. "He needs his best friends today. Go bring him back. If you need anything let me know. I hadn't said anything yet, but I have received permission from your parents to take you to Godric's Hollow on Saturday during our tea if he wants. Let him know."

She stood up tall, knowing their Auntie was relying on her to help. "Yes, Auntie. I mean Professor."

Her Auntie laughed. "Please knock next time."

"Yes, Professor," she said again.

"Now, go," her Auntie shuffled her out the door. She had less than forty-five minutes now to get to him, calm him down and get him to class. She was thinking this afternoon Edmund should get out on a borrowed school broom instead of studying. She would even fly with him if he wanted. The knots in her stomach didn't like that thought.

Hermione ran. Auntie Min's office was very close to the training grounds and it was only one flight of stairs to come out into the cool October morning. She ran as fast as she could through the old outer wall gate and down the drive to the pitch. She could see a small figure in the stands, and she knew it was him. It was a few minutes later, panting and taking the stairs two at a time that she came out into the stands. She had maintained her top speed for longer than normal. Edmund was sitting not to far away, his robes tight around him and staring up into the sky.

She stopped, straightening her back and putting her hands on her head like her father had taught them after running. The air was really cool and stung as she took in huge breaths until her heart slowed. It wasn't long before she sat next to him. Since she had come near, he hadn't looked at her or said anything.

"Edmund," she said softly to him.

"I started towards Auntie Min but saw the pitch and wanted to be here," he told her.

Hermione reached out her hand and put it over his. It was cold. "How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know. I was up before my alarm. Neville heard me getting ready and I told him I was going to Auntie Min's."

She squeezed his hand. The sadness he had in his eyes mirrored her twisted insides. "Auntie Min said she could take us to Godric's Hollow Saturday instead of tea."

He nodded, sniffled and quickly wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. "Did you eat breakfast," he asked her.

Even when he was sad, mourning his parents on the day of their death, he would think of her first. She didn't understand it. "If we go back now, we can both grab a quick sandwich to eat on the way to class." She knew if he was doing it for her, she would get him to move. She hated manipulating him this way.

Looking at her, she didn't hesitate to hug him. He looked sad as he put his face on her shoulder. A moment later he pulled back, his eyes looking moist.

He nodded and they walked back up to the castle, her arm wrapped around his. They made it back to the Great Hall about ten minutes before breakfast was over. Neville was still sitting there. The twins were gone and half the tables were empty. "I wasn't sure you would be back," Neville said.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," she said, sitting Ed down and making two bacon sandwiches. She gave one to Ed, causing Neville to give them a strange look.

"You two all right," he asked.

"No," Edmund answered. "I'll be better tomorrow."

Neville looked at him for a bit before saying in a very quiet voice, "My parents were sent insane on November eleventh. Every year Gran takes my mum and dad their favorite treats. I won't be going this year."

Hermione's heart went out to him. "Oh, Neville, I am so sorry. Could we send them something?"

Neville gave her a sad smile. "No. They wouldn't know who it came from. Gran will take care of them. What I am saying is I get days like this. Edmund, I'm sorry about your parents. You don't even get to see them."

She looked at Ed. He sat there looking at Neville. "Maybe you can talk to Professor McGonagall and see them?"

Again, Hermione felt her heart flutter. Neville was trying to comfort Ed and Ed is more worried for Nev. The bell rang and they got up. The boys shook hands as though everything was settled. Shaking her head, she didn't question it, but didn't get how they could just do that. Ed grabbed the rest of his sandwich and put hers in her hand. Rolling her eyes she took it.

They walked to class in silence. The closer she got, the more her stomach loosened, and she was surprised that she was licking her fingers when they lined up outside Auntie Min's class. Just as they stepped up, she saw Malfoy standing in front of a red-faced Harry and Ron. She sighed before clenching her fist as Malfoy said, "It's a good thing we celebrate the day they died. I will never forget this great day. The feast tonight should be a good reminder..."

Ed was just in front of her and went white. If she hadn't seen it herself, she would not have believed it. Neville stepped forward and decked Malfoy. The blonde's head jerked to the side, his eyes rolling up in his head and then Malfoy collapsed to the floor. Everyone was so shocked it took Pansy screaming and rushing to Draco's side to jolt others into action. Crabbe hit Neville who returned a blow. Harry and Ron jumped Goyle before he could hit Neville from behind. Edmund moved to enter the fray and she grabbed his arm. "EDMUND, NO!" She had to put all her weight on his arm to keep him from dragging her.

"Let go," he said to her. She couldn't let him get into this fight and lifting her legs and actually causing him to stumble away from the fight.

"What is going on," Professor McGonagall said in an amplified voice that caused most of them to put their hands over their ears. Edmund shielded her as she crouched down. "I have never seen such a disgrace."

Hermione stood up to see the Slytherins and Gryffindors separating. Neville had a bloody lip and an eye that already looked like it was going to swell closed. Ron's nose was bloody and Harry looked like one of his eyes got a good hit and was rubbing his side. Malfoy was still out cold while Crabbe and Goyle looked worse than her friend. "Explain this," Auntie Min said in a voice simmering on rage.

"Neville hit Draco without warning," Pansy said angrily.

When it was apparent no one else was going to say anything, Auntie Min turned to Neville. "Is this true, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes, Professor," Neville said standing up tall, blood trickling down his chin.

He didn't waiver under their Auntie's intense stare. She could see what Auntie had to do and thought it was totally unjust. She was about to speak up when Parvati stepped forward. "Malfoy was insulting Harry. Saying that the Halloween celebration was a great day for everyone to remember the defeat of his parents. When Neville heard it, he punched Malfoy."

Auntie Min's anger hardened so much that all the Slytherins took a step back. "I see," she said. "And this is why you hit him without warning?"

Neville nodded, but didn't say anything. She didn't miss Auntie looking at them. Hermione still felt like she was holding Edmund back. "And how did you others get involved?"

"Crabbe hit Longbottom," Ron said to her.

"Harry and Ron kept Goyle from hitting Neville in the back while he was fighting Crabbe," Dean spoke up this time, eyeing the Slytherin.

Hermione didn't think she had ever seen Auntie's mouth so thin. Not even the time Edmund had taken them across the bay on the boat while visiting her that time. "Anything else," she asked the group at large. When no one spoke, she spoke. "This is a disgrace. Twenty-five points will be taken from each of you involved, including Mr. Malfoy."

"But that's seventy-five points..." Nott started and backed away when Auntie Min stared him down.

"And each of you will serve a weeks worth of detention starting at seven o'clock. That starts tonight and goes through the weekend. If any of you fight again, I will make the punishment double."

"But the Feast!" Ron looked aghast that he would have to miss some of the feast.

"That isn't fair. Gryffindor didn't start this," Lavender said.

"That is enough out of you, Mr. Weasley. Would you like to join them, Ms. Brown?"

Lavender stepped back, shaking her head. "Very good. Now, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital wing. You are to report _directly_ back to class as soon as he is in the infirmary. If you are not back within fifteen minutes you will lose another five points for being late and serve three extra detentions. After class all six of you will report to the infirmary. Now, everyone will get into class, take their seats and take out their wands and a quill. We will have a surprise quiz today. "

The class filed in quietly as Crabbe and Goyle took Malfoy away. Edmund still looked as upset as Harry. Neville walked over to them and sat just behind them. He was holding his handkerchief to his lip. Fay decided to sit next to him. It was a quiet class as parchment flew through the air to each of them. Looking at the page, it was obvious that the quiz was based on the reading they were supposed to have finished. From the look of half the class they hadn't done the full assignment.

She frowned as Edmund snapped two quills from pushing down so hard. After that, it was a practical on turning their quills into rubber ball. She got it on her first attempt. Auntie Min nodded at her, but she didn't award any points. That upset her almost as much as Edmund being upset. She hadn't started anything, and Auntie was punishing the whole class. Ed was not there. Typically, he was only two tries, three on off days to get a spell. By the end of the class neither him or Neville had managed it. Harry did, but only towards the end.

"It's _flexipila._ Stress the 'p' not the first 'i'," she said to Neville.

"I'm telling you she's an insufferable know it all," Ron said loud enough for them to hear from the table next to him. "It's a 'p'."

"The git better shut up," Edmund said to her.

She was used to people making fun of her, but today it actually hurt to hear Ron saying that. Why was she so emotional today? Neville tried again, but still didn't get it. He had a slight whistle as he said his 'f'. She was wondering if he was more hurt from the fight than he had let on. She didn't have any more time to help either of them as Auntie Min told them to pack their bags, do two twenty-four inch essays and two chapters to read for next week. This was so unfair that they all had to pay for the prat Malfoy. The bell rang and they made their way out the door. Her insides were twisting again. "You'll get it next time," she said to the boys.

"Yes, just remember to say 'piddle' not 'idiot," Ron said to them.

Tears came to her eyes. "Shut up, Weasley," Ed growled at him.

"Why? So you and your freak can…" he started and didn't finish his sentence as Edmund launched himself at Ron. She felt a jolt of revulsion for the boy that didn't feel like her.

"No," Neville said, grabbing Ed before he could touch Ron. The word 'freak' reverberated through her head. The tears started to stream down her cheeks. What was the more embarrassing thing was the suddenly sensation of leaking between her legs. She suddenly understood what was going on and was so frustrated and embarrassed with herself that she could do nothing to reign in her emotions.

Needing to get away until she could make it to the Hospital wing when no one could see her, she ran for the nearest bathroom.

-oOo-

Edmund was pulling at his hair. October 31st was never a good day, and this one was the worst. He was now joining Malfoy and the idiot Weasley for detention two days next week. Violence was not the answer she had said. The only reason he hadn't lost points was because Auntie had heard Weasley and Neville had stopped him from hitting the prat. Instead, Ron lost another fifteen points. In one day, Gryffindor was down ninety points and he was partly to blame.

The real kicker was that in all the mess Hermione was now missing. Neville and him spent lunch and their free period trying to find her. When they had to report to Flying lessons, he hoped she would be there. He couldn't keep the panic down or ignore the pains in his stomach. He couldn't hide his disappointment she wasn't there.

The only good thing was that Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all had bruises on their faces. Madame Pomfrey had made sure there were no serious injuries and left the rest to heal on thier own. The one on Ron's right eye was the more surprising. Harry had an extra detention for that one. He had punched Ron himself and had apparently yelled at Ron to never use that word again when Ron repeated his comment as Neville walked away from him. Ron didn't seem that put out though. What happened between the friends seemed to be resolved. What wasn't resolved was Hermione.

"Edmund, we'll f...find her," Neville said grabbing his arm. "Don't do anything stupid..d...d. Hermione won't bbbbe happy."

This was the first time in weeks Nev had stuttered so much. It woke him up enough to blink a few times. "Nev, she's my best friend. Something feels wrong."

"I know, Ed. We'll find her," his friend said sounding relieved. Ed realize that Nev was nervous because of him.

They stood next to their brooms. "Nev, thank you for earlier."

Neville smiled at him. "I just hope Gran isn't mad."

With a cool mist on the grounds, it was a bad day to be flying, and by the end of it, he was soaked through and cold. As they walked towards their Common Room, they caught up with Fay. "Fay," he called out. She was walking with Lavender and Dean. All three of them stopped.

"Hey, Ed. Neville." She said in a friendly tone.

"Hey, Ed, I'm sorry about your parents," Dean said. "Malfoy was totally out of line."

Lavender frowned. "You really believe him?"

"Yes," Dean said matter of fact.

"Not now," Ed said impatiently. "Hermione. Have you seen her since Transfiguration?"

All three shook their heads. "Can you please check your dorm? I haven't seen her since transfiguration."

"Sure. Come on, Lav. I want to change before the feast."

Lavender huffed. "I want to brush my hair. I'm glad that is the last class."

Ed zoned them out as they made their way to the Common Room. He waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. When Fay came back a few minutes later, she shook her head. "She's not there, Ed. Only thing I have is that someone heard a girl crying in the first-floor girls' bathroom earlier today."

"Great, thanks," he said. Something told him that was where she was.

"Want me to come," Neville asked. Ed shook his head.

"Go to the feast. I'll bring her," he told Neville, knowing this was something that should only be him this time.

He took off out the portrait and ran, jumping down stairs and using every secret door, passage and painting he knew. When he finally got there, he stopped, listening at the door for a moment. He didn't hear anything, so he knocked and cracked the door a little. "Hermione, are you in there?"

He was rewarded by a sniffled, "Go away, Edmund."

The lump in his throat finally went down when he swallowed. "I'm not doing that, Hermione. Either you come out here or I'm coming in there."

"You can't. It's the girls' lav," she responded. "What if someone else came in?"

"I'll take my chances." Ed pushed the door open.

It was a long room with half a dozen wooden stalls and as many sinks. There was a bench next to the door with hooks. A bag and a set of school robes were hanging on one of the hooks. He rubbed his right shoulder as his scar gave a slight twinge of pain for a moment. "Hermione, are you all right?"

She didn't answer, but he heard the sniffle in the last stall. Walking to the wall, he leaned against it before sitting down. "Would it make you feel better that Harry hit Ron for what he said to you?"

"No. Yes," she said. "I don't know. Why did he have to use that word?"

Ed sighed. "I don't know. You aren't, you know?"

She sniffed again. "I know. It's not just that. Are the hallways clear?"

Ed hit his head against the wall once. He could tell she didn't believe him. She was far from a freak. "Yeah, everyone should be in the Great Hall for the feast."

There was a long pause. "Would you take me to the Hospital Wing before you go to the feast?"

"Madam Pomfrey will be in the Great Hall," he told her. He didn't question why she had to go. If it had been serious she would have said so.

He stood up and waited for her to open the stall door. When she did, her eyes showed she had been crying for hours. Her frizzy hair was even more unruly than normal. "Come on," he said and she hugged him. They got her stuff, walked towards the door and she tried to make herself presentable before they opened the door. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. Are you sure you're not hurt," he asked. A smell of rotten, putrid meat and refuse hit his nose.

**-oOo-**

Harry sat at the table. It was a boisterous night where the school was enjoying the decorations in the Great Hall. It was obvious how important this holiday was. There were crystal goblets and golden plates. Most of the students made sure they were in their cleanest and best school robes. The Ghosts were all over the hall tonight. Every time one of them passed him it sent a chill down his back. Ron was eating as much as he could, meaning while trying to tell Dean and Seamus about the old traditions that his family usually did at home, including the old burning to the old gods, he was taking mouthfuls of food. Harry was starting to understand just how far back much of the Wizarding World went.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, but Harry found himself quiet and pushing stuff around his plate. It was a great celebration in the Wizarding World, one he had looked forward to the last week as Ron kept telling him how much he looked forward to Halloween every year. This year was different though. It hadn't really hit him that Halloween was the day his parents had died. It had never been mentioned or talked about at the Dursley's. Until a few months ago, he hadn't even known what day they had died.

After the fight earlier today, that had changed. Malfoy had teased him about his parents. He hadn't understood why Neville had attacked Malfoy until he had seen Hermione holding Ed back. It struck him that if Ed was maybe related to him, and maybe his brother, then he would probably be sad and upset on Halloween. It also made sense that Neville was defending his friend. His ears perked when he heard the dumpy boys name.

"Neville, where's Ed and Hermione," Fred asked. Harry looked up. He was still upset with Ron for his wording earlier, but it wasn't worth bringing it up again.

"They should be here soon."

"I heard she was crying in the first-floor girls' bathroom," Lavender spoke up. Neville gave her a look.

Harry felt a pang of guilt, knowing Ed had been looking for her all day and that was very close to Transfiguration. There was a sinking feeling that he and Ron were responsible for that. Well, Ron was anyways. Though Harry should have stopped his friend.

He was about to say something to Ron about it when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Professor Quirrell came running up the isle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. He looked winded and terrified. The Hall fell silent immediately. The man's voice was clearly heard as he made his way to the head table and the Headmaster. "Headmaster, troll in the dungeon."

Harry had a pain in his forehead as the back of the man's head turned to him before Quirrell passed out. It took a few seconds before the hall exploded in screams, yelling and panic. Everyone started to get up and there was a mass movement towards the doors. A sound like a cannon went off, shaking the glass goblets and the windows. Everyone stopped, looking towards the sound. Dumbledore was standing on his chair, his wand held high and power in his voice. "Everyone will please not panic. Prefects will take the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws back to their towers. Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses will remain here with Professor Sprout and Hagrid. The rest of the Professors, with me."

"Gryffindor, this way," Percy called out and was quickly joined by the rest of the Prefects.

A moment later in all the commotion, Harry saw Percy holding Neville. "Hermione and Ed are down on the first floor," Neville was trying to get Percy to let him go.

"The Professors will take care of them. Right now, we are to get back to the tower," the red-head said not letting his grip go.

They were walking out of the Hall in a great mass, the professors pushing their way through and most of the students looking frightened. Harry was still watching Neville struggle when he turned to Ron. "Hermione and Ed are at the first-floor bathroom. They don't know."

For the first time all day, Ron had a look of contriteness to him. Harry knew Ron didn't like them, but he would never leave anyone in a dangerous situation like that. Looking around, they both took off at the first intersection of halls. They ducked into an alcove and waited for the rest of the House to pass by. Once the voices and sounds of feet were far away, they took off. Back tracking was the fastest way there.

They flew down the staircase, through a panel door and skidded to a halt close to the Transfiguration room. "Do you know where the girl's bathroom is," Harry asked Ron. He had expected to see Ed in the hall.

"I don't know. Maybe we just follow that smell." Ron was crinkling his nose.

There was a scuffling and something dragging across the floor. Harry had a sinking feeling. Ron looked scared. They looked around and realized the sound was coming from the stairs behind them. "Quick," Harry whispered stepping towards the door to the Transfiguration room. It was locked. Harry found himself wishing he had asked Hermione or Edmund to teach him the unlocking spell.

"Harry, it's coming," Ron said. Harry looked down the hall and saw a shadow that must have been a good twelve feet tall step up onto the landing. The light from the torches in the wall cast weird shades over the thing. Harry's heart stopped. Looking around quickly he saw a few alcoves with suits of armor. Harry pushed Ron towards the closest one. They both moved in behind the suit. One of them jostled the suit and there was a grunt from the troll in response to the rattling sound.

Harry put a finger to his mouth. Heavy footsteps drew closer and a retching smell that turned Harry's stomach grew worse. Ron looked like he was going to be sick when the footsteps stopped nearby. There were a few grunts and Harry could hear it sniffing. Even those times when Uncle Vernon had come after him, he had never been so afraid. A large, grey skinned hand came around the corner of the alcove. Harry held his breath, his heart thudding against his chest. There were a few more sniffs and then he heard a door open. The troll gave an interested grunt as voices came to them. "Ed, I'm fine. I just didn't want anyone to see me right now."

"What's that smell," Ed said.

The hand disappeared and the heavy footsteps passed their hiding spot. A moment later Hermione screamed, "Ed!". There was a bellowing roar and Hermione screamed again. "In here," he heard Edmund.

"We have to help them," Harry said to Ron.

"That's a full-grown mountain troll," Ron said a bit hysterical. Harry grabbed his friend and they stepped out from behind the statue. In the torch light, the troll was hideous. It was large, with grey wrinkly skin that looked thick and tough. Its head had no hair and was two times too small for its immense body. It was holding a club aloft that was as long as Harry.

"Merlin," Ron said from behind him.

The troll walked up to a door towards the end of the corridor. It bellowed as it slammed its club into the door, splintering and shattering the door in one hit. They heard Hermione scream again. "Come on," Harry said to Ron running down the hall. Harry pulled his wand out, not totally sure what to do. The troll stepped into the room.

Not thinking about it Harry rushed in. Edmund was facing off against the troll, his wand out. Hermione was behind him, her wand out too. The troll was walking close to them, raising its club again. "What is that spell you were practicing," Ed said in a panic.

"_Flamcinthum," _she said pointing her want. Small balls of blue something came out. When one hit the troll, it took a step back, bellowed and shook its hand as though it was in pain. Edmund started to repeat what she said. The troll, upset, wildly swung its club. Half the toilet stalls exploded. Ed moved to shield Hermione as the pieces hit them. Hermione screamed and they disappeared into the rubble. The troll moved to raise its club again and Harry jumped onto its back. His wand jammed into its arm pit and sparks shot from his wand.

The troll roared, stumbling to the side and crashed into the sinks and mirrors. Harry held onto its back as hard as he could. "Harry," Ron called out. "What should I do?"

"Do anything," Harry called back. The troll had stood up and was trying to reach around its back. Harry shot red sparks from his wand again. The troll bellowed, swinging its club at the sparks. Hermione screamed as a sink next to her and Edmund was smashed. "RON!"

"_Windgardium Leviosa," _Ron said. The troll had raised its club high again. Its arm swung down with all its might towards Hermione. Harry held his breath, waiting for the sickening crunch and scream he was expecting. Instead, there was a series of grunts from the troll and it moved around. He looked up to see the club floating in the air above the troll. The troll looked up at the same time. Harry barely had time to register what was happening before the club crashed into the troll's face, making a sickening squelching sound. The club stood up straight for an impossible few seconds before the troll started to fall. Harry jumped off and rolled. The club hit the floor behind him, breaking the flagstone floor and clattering around. A second later the whole room shook as the troll crashed to the floor.

"Wicked," he heard Ron say. Standing up, Ron looked awed at what he had just done.

"Help," Hermione yelled to them. "Edmund. Edmund," she cried.

The troll lay across the destroyed room. Harry edged forward. Its face was a lumpy mass. Its breath whistled through cracked teeth around a cracked lip and bloody nose. "Help," Hermione cried out. He heard wood shifting.

Harry stepped up to the troll, used its arm to lift himself up and climbed over the troll. Hermione was leaning down, moving pieces of the stall. "Ron, come help," Harry called and jumped the rest of the way over. Tears were streaming down her face and she was moving as though hurt. She wasn't using her left arm. "I got it, Hermione," Harry told her, gently pushing her away. Ron was at his side and didn't say anything as he grabbed an edge of a broken stall and lifted it up. Harry saw blood on the floor and fought to keep his stomach from churning.

"Edmund," Hermione cried out, falling to his side as Harry and Ron pushed the wooden frame to the side. She threw off the few pieces of wood on him. He was laying on his stomach. A few long, thick splinters were sticking through his robes on his left side and his arm was bent in a funny way.

"What is going on," the very distinct and angry voice of Professor McGonagall came to them. Harry turned to see their head of house looking over the troll.

"Auntie Min," Hermione cried. "Edmund's hurt. Help please!"

"Merlin to Jupiter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Minerva, what is going on," he heard Flitwick.

"Filius, go get Poppy. Quickly," she said over her shoulder. The troll gave a grunt in its sleep. She flicked her wand and the troll levitated about a foot off the floor. She deposited it to the side of the room before summoning thick chains that wrapped around the troll. Harry had not seen anything like it and he was sure Ron hadn't either by the way his eyes were bugging.

"Auntie Min," Hermione cried. "He's bleeding all over." She was obviously in a panic.

Professor McGonagall pushed past them and Harry watched her kneel next to Ed. She started casting over him without a word. "Professor, what's going on," the distinctive voice of Snape came from behind him. McGonagall looked relieved. "Severus, do you have anything on you? Edmund has several pieces of wood in his back and side. He needs something to stop the bleeding. My skills are not in healing."

She sounded almost panicked. In two months Harry had never heard her sound that way. Hermione was holding Ed's right hand, tears streaming down her face. Snape pushed back his sleeves and moved to Edmund's side. He took out his wand, muttered a few words and then reached into his pocket. "I need a stretcher. He needs to get to the Hospital Wing."

McGonagall did so without hesitation. Edmund's eyes fluttered and he cried out when they levitated him onto the stretcher. He saw Hermione's eyes rolling back into her head and before he could stop her from falling, Ron stepped up and caught her. "Hermione," Professor McGonagall said, moving to her side.

Snape waived his wand. Edmund and the stretcher lifted up and he started to walk him out the room. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said taking her. She quickly checked over Hermione and gave a stuttering breath. She waived her wand and Hermione began to float. It was a few more quick wand movements and Hermione was laying on a stretcher of her own.

As the adrenaline in his body started to run down, he noticed his left arm and side were starting to hurt. He watched as the Professor did one last check on Hermione before turning to either of them. "Are you boys all right," she asked.

"I think so," Ron said in a shaky voice.

When she looked at him, he decided not to lie. "My side and back hurt."

She nodded. "Mr. Weasley, can you give Mr. Potter a hand. It's off to the Hospital Wing for all of you and then we can sort this mess out later."

Harry heard the sound of multiple feet before they made it to the door. He gave the troll as wide a berth as he moved around, leaning on Ron more than he meant too as his side and arm were feeling more painful. He also felt where he was sure a bruise was forming on his right arm and left calf. Professor Dumbledore met them as they stepped into the corridor. Professor Flitwick, a grizzled looking older man with a peg leg and a mechanical arm and a dark-haired woman he recognized as Professor Vector were walking towards them.

One look at them and he thought he saw the Headmaster's face loose some color. "What happened here?"

"I am not sure yet, Albus, but there is a fully-grown mountain troll out cold in that bathroom. Mr. Evans-Potter is already on his way to the Hospital with some grave injuries. Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter are on their way, both hurt. Mr. Weasley seems to be fine. We will sort this out once we know all the students are cared for," she told him.

"Of course, Minerva. Filius and Sylvanus, will you assist me in removing the troll," the Headmaster said. "Septima, can you please help get these students to the Hospital Wing?"

"Minerva, Poppy met Severus and Mr. Evans-Potter. He should be much better by the time you get there," Professor Flitwick told McGonagall. It was undeniable the way her shoulders dropped some.

"Thank you, Filius. Now, off to the Hospital."

Harry had a thought that this is how a parent or family should react to this situation. He wondered if his Aunt or Uncle would be concerned, or disappointed, he wasn't flattened.

Harry and Ron were shuffled along by Professor Vector. Hermione was floated behind them. Harry was glad the Hospital wing was on the same floor and it wasn't a long walk, like to Gryffindor Tower. By the time they made it, his side was feeling a little better. There was a screen around a bed by the door. "Poppy, we have two more," Professor Vector announced as they walked in.

"On the other beds. Minerva, are you there," the Matron called from inside the curtains.

Harry was led to a bed across from the curtains. Hermione was hovered to a bed next to Edmund. She looked pale and whimpered a little, but didn't open her eyes.

Ron sat next to him, quiet and wide eyed. Harry lay down, his side in a lot of pain again. He didn't hear anything from inside the screen. He wondered if there was some type of silencing charm. He noticed Hermione was squirming, making sounds of pain. She suddenly screamed, her eyes opening wide and grabbed at her back. She arched as though something was burning her. Harry felt a very uncomfortable sting at his side and hissed in air.

"Professor," Ron called out. He looked to Harry and the screaming Hermione as though torn what to do. Professor Snape stepped out from the screen limping a little, he waved his wand over Hermione, who settled down enough to lay there panting on the bed. He put a potion to her mouth, which she drank and a few seconds later she sank back in the bed, her eyes closing.

Harry hissed again as he felt the sting and what felt like something raking across his ribs. "Potter, what's wrong," Snape said coming to his bedside.

"My back and arm," he told the Professor.

"He was hit by the troll and hit hard when he landed on the floor," Ron explained.

Snape nodded and asked him to roll onto his back. There was a cool sensation and the pain and stinging subsided. He let out a breath of relief. "Drink this," the Potions Professor said pushing a bottle towards him. Harry was cautious to take it, but once he downed it, most of the pain in his body melted away and he sagged into the bed.

"Are they going to be alright?" Ron nodded towards Hermione and Ed once he was sure Harry was good.

Snape looked tired. "They will be fine."

"Severus, what is going on," Professor Dumbledore said marching into the Hospital Wing. Harry yawned, feeling sleep start to pull at him.

"You can't go in there," Snape said moving away from the bed.

The Headmaster sounded angry as he spoke lowly to the man. "You cannot tell me what to do in my own school. I need to know why they were in there. That was not where they were supposed to be. Where is Ms. Granger? She can tell me..."

"Sleeping. There are ears here that should not hear," Snape said in a low voice. Harry's eyes were growing heavy.

"Professor," Ron spoke up. "It was my fault they were there."

"Ron," Harry said in a low voice before he closed his eyes and started to dream about trolls and Dudley chasing him before he was suddenly flying on his Nimbus 2000.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lady Longbottom

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**The next three chapters are written, but I have found I have rewritten major portions of them, so next update may be a week or more away as I work out plot points. (10/21/19)**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 11 – Lady Longbottom**

**Very early in the morning November 1, 1991**

Albus Dumbledore was disturbed. Poppy and Minerva were standing in the Infirmary office. He looked out the door towards three of his students in the Hospital Ward from a troll that never should have gotten into the school. He had suspicions on who, but he couldn't act on it yet. He was not ready.

It was also a curiosity how far the man may go to get at his goals.

"Minerva, I need to report this," Poppy was saying with a parchment in front of her.

"I am not saying not too, Poppy. What I am saying is that it is already documented. I give you authorization to contact St. Mungo's for the records," Minerva said.

Poppy shook her head. "As godmother, you can not authorize that."

"As Magical Guardian of both, I can."

Albus pursed his lips. The scars on both Mr. Evans-Potter and Ms. Granger's back showed signs of abuse. If she was forcing him to look into Harry then he would push the issue with her brats. "You are sure there are no other signs of abuse," Albus asked.

Minerva flashed him a fiery glare. "Neither of them have been abused. That is from a magical link that is documented and has had suppression charms on them since they were eight years old. I can tell you without a doubt that neither child has had a hand raised to them in anger by any of their parents or guardians."

Albus didn't miss the way she spoke. What bothered him was what she was saying. "What magical link?"

Minerva pulled herself up and pursed her lips. That was a sure sign she was angry and would dig her feet in. He sighed internally. He understood her vehement defense of Edmund, but not Ms. Granger. He had not been able to find out much about her relationship with the girl beyond the fact that the two children had grown up together and Minerva had obviously made a connection. The fact he hadn't known before start of term was more disturbing. Since that fateful night, this was the only part of his Transfiguration Professor's life he had precious little on. She had hidden her steps well. At least she remained faithful to his cause and protected his charges, even if she had her own ideas on what to do.

Minerva took in a deep breath. "Why would you care, Albus? You made it very clear that night that you only care for Harry's protection, a job that has not been done that well and Harry and my godchildren have suffered for it."

Albus eyes widened. "There is no link between them. I ensured the boys were separated to protect them from being tracked that way."

She scowled at him. "Yes, because the link between twins is not sacred," she said scornfully. He tried not to rise to her anger. "You missed something. I was there on his eighth birthday when it happened the first time, Albus. August 1st, 1988 was the first time. It had been a great day before Edmund suddenly started screaming. It was like someone took a belt to him. Hermione was trying to protect him and she inadvertently made a link to take some of the pain and damage that Harry was transferring to him. It happened again on December 23th, 1988. June 24th, 1989 and July 31st, 1989. And that was just his beatings. If you ask me, that was a poor birthday present for your charge to receive on his ninth birthday. There were other minor instances from the time they were separated until he came here. Then there was December 15th, 1989. Edmund almost died of hypothermia, a lung full of fluid and starvation. He was at home, flush with heat from playing with his brother and sister and just sat for supper when it hit him. Thank Merlin the charm shielded Hermione from most of it, otherwise I would have had two children at St. Mungo's while their Muggle parents were home worried sick.

Each time Harry was beat with a belt, the suppression charm was broken and each time those children were taken to St. Mungo's, out cold and returned home before they knew what really happened. Don't ask about the random bruises that caused his parent to take him to multiple doctors when he was younger until I figured it out. Oh, yes, I was protecting your secret from them and their very scared parents."

Albus felt the blood drain from his face. Harry wasn't being treated that poorly, but those dates stuck in his mind as times that the instruments monitoring Harry had gone off. Each time he had visited and ensured no lasting damage was done. He thought it just standard punishment. Out of those times, Harry only had a scar or two, maybe a few more than that, that could easily be explained by childhood antics. But if what she was saying was true... "But that is impossible. I would have detected such a bond."

Minerva scoffed at him. She turned to Poppy who looked horrified. "Contact St. Mungo's. Have Healer Andromeda Tonks come here before they wake so that the suppression charms can be added again. If you don't, I will. I won't have them suffer if I can help it." She turned back to him.

"I don't know what you were trying to detect, but they have a link. On the whole, from what I can tell, Harry has used it to survive, while my godson and goddaughter have taken the brunt of the damage. You find a way to stop this abuse or I swear even as Head of the Wizengamot you will not survive this. Evidence of this link and the abuse that they have suffered will be made public and will be irrefutable. I will separate that boy from you and his Aunt and Uncle." Minerva was so upset with him that she actually had a tear running down her cheeks.

Albus looked at her stunned. In almost ten years, he had not seen any evidence of this. He had never seen Minerva so upset with him. St. Mungo's had never informed him as such. Apparently her guardianship and godmother vows were enough to even stop his power. That was disturbing. Only her oath as part of the Order to him was preventing her from moving against him. How could he have been so blind?

"You will find a way, Albus, or I swear, the moment they are of age and able to protect themselves, I will hunt his Aunt and Uncle and kill them. After that, I will be coming after you no matter the consequences." The way she looked at him he had no doubts she would do as she said. This was so uncharacteristic of her, he was caught totally off guard. Albus did not relish this possible reality.

More unsettling was the way her magic pulled at him in challenge. He knew she would not win, but she was a very accomplished witch and he knew he would not escape the engagement unscathed.

Albus knew Harry had to stay where he was. He had not been exaggerating the importance of that. The blood magic he had invoked will ensure that no one with a dark mark would be able to get within five miles of that house. It also prevented Harry from being touched by any of Voldemort's supporters while he lived at the house, meaning Harry had freedom to move around during the summer months, something very important for a young boy. At Hogwarts, the protections only protected him from harm, not contact with such people.

He had done the same with Edmund that night, turning the wards over to Minerva. He had had no choice in the matter, but he hadn't wanted to see either of the Potter's sons hurt. That was part of why he had done nothing to stop the rumors of Edmund's death, the changing of his last name or hiding him away from the magical world, thinking it would protect the boy, just as it was important for Harry to be with the closest blood relative.

Minerva had not been wrong either when she confronted him that blood was blood, except when it comes to a love ward. Since Petunia was Lily's sister, their blood was from the same parents and enhanced the protections, even if they didn't care for Harry. But beating? That night Harry ran away, he had thought it was over a fight and he was just being a typical child. It took a lot to keep his normal composure if this was true. He was starting to suspect he may not have been keeping as close an eye on the boy as he should.

"Minerva, there will be no need for that. I will push the investigation into Mr. Potter to be completed by end of the month. Poppy will confirm what you say. If what you say is correct, Mr. Potter, and your godchildren, will be better protected," he told her, knowing if he did anything less than that he would lose his long time Professor, Order member and friend, as much as that friendship had been strained for the last decade.

Minerva looked at him. He wasn't sure if it was anger or hatred in her face. He had rarely seen her this wound up. "If you don't, I will push my powers as Deputy Headmistress to bring this to the Board and the DMLE if need be. Now, Poppy, if you would please, contact St. Mungo's. Healer Tonks should be notified and come here as soon as possible. If need be, use my account to pay for the visit. I authorize any treatment that Healer Tonks may need to do on Edmund Evans-Potter and Hermione Granger. What of Harry?"

"There will be no need for you to pay. These children were hurt here, and Hogwarts will manage it. Healer Tonks is authorized to look over Harry if needed, but I want to know anything she wants to do before I authorize such. Now, what I had wanted to discuss was what happened. Mr. Weasley is attempting to take all the blame."

She nodded to him and walked out of the office. He knew she was going to look over the three students. They were of her House and two of them her godchildren.

He followed and watched as she went to each bed and placed a single kiss to each of their foreheads. In all his years, he had never seen her do such. There was a love there he had not expected. He had severely underestimated her dedication and love for all three of them. He hoped that he would not have to do anything severe to ensure his plans worked. He was also curious and concerned about this link between the three he had no knowledge of. He had never heard of such a thing.

Once done, she regarded him. "Would you like to discuss it here or in your office?"

**-oOo-**

Harry awoke in the bright sunlight. All his pains and aches from the night before were gone. Reaching for the night stand he found his glasses. Sitting up, the Hospital Wing came into view.

Hermione was already up eating breakfast and glancing at Edmund very often. When she looked at Harry, she put her fork down. They looked at each other for a few minutes before she spoke. "Thank you for saving us," she said to him.

Harry felt extremely guilty at her statement. He shook his head. "You don't owe me any thanks. If Ron hadn't said that because he was angry with Malfoy, you wouldn't be there."

She looked at him. Her eyes were intent, full of concern and kind. He had never really looked at her before, always just associating her with Edmund. Her hair was long and frizzy. It was framing her face. Her features were more delicate than Lavender's and her intense brown eyes as expressive as Parvati's. He didn't miss her large front teeth. Even with that, he could see why Edmund liked her.

The guilt in him to see she wasn't the cow Ron thought her to be squirmed in his stomach. Even with the revulsion from his best mate, Harry had helped her that night he had stupidly believed Malfoy would show up for the duel, but they were all running and relying on each other, all dislikes aside. He had to advert his eyes.

"Ron wasn't the only reason I was upset. The fact is, you two came to us," she said to him.

He felt himself flush. "Only because Percy wouldn't listen to Neville or let him come."

Harry knew that was part of the truth. The other part was that he would never willingly let anyone go into danger like that because of him or his friends.

"Ah, good, you're awake," the Matron said coming out of her office. As she walked over to him, she had a kindly look to her face. She was soon checking him over. The woman was as kind, but with an authority to obey. He was a little shock to him as she looked him over. It was like that day he was sent here for an evaluation. He had never had one before and it seemed odd that someone would want to do that to him. The attention she gave him now had the feeling that she actually cared for his wellbeing. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Why would anyone really care about him? Secretly, deep down, he had to admit that he felt slightly better about her fussing.

"Now, I will have breakfast brought up to you. Later, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall will want to talk to both of you," she said looking at Hermione and Harry.

"Will Edmund be up soon," Hermione asked. "Is he going to be all right." He could tell she was worried for him.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a smile. "He'll be fine, Ms. Granger. He will just need more rest and I would not be surprised if he doesn't wake until tomorrow morning." She nodded, looking at Edmund. "Is your back and arm feeling better, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione moved her arm. "My arm still tingles some and my back is still achy. What was the potion Professor Snape used on me last night?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "It was a strong calming draught mixed with a strong pain reliever and mild blood replenisher potion. As for your arm and ribs, the skelegrow can do that to you for a day or so. There was some pretty deep tissue damage and multiple broken bones. You'll have to stay here for the day."

Hermione seemed to war with herself. She looked at Edmund and the Matron a few times before saying, "But what about Potions? What time is it?"

"It's almost 10:00 in the morning, Ms. Granger. You are excused from classes today and will be perfectly fit for Monday."

He watched her brow furrow. Harry hated Potions with Snape. Half the time the git would banish his potion before he could even submit it to find out if it was a failure or not. On the other hand, Edmund seemed to have a much deeper understanding of potions than even the best Slytherin and seemed to avoid much of Snape's ire.

How could they be brothers if Snape hated him and tolerated Edmund?

"Will Edmund be good by Monday? How badly was he hurt? I saw the wood stuck in his cloak."

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "He had more damage than you, Ms. Granger. He should be fully recovered by Monday as well. I must stress though, to both of you, no more mountain trolls. There was quiet enough damage as it was."

Harry jumped when there was a crack by his bed. He threw his blankets off and was on the other side before anything else could try to get him. He reached for his wand. "Mr. Potter," the Matron said in an a surprised voice.

He dropped low, making sure the bed was between him and the noise. He looked around for an escape route, Madame Pomfrey moving towards him. He cowered back not wanting her near. She was an adult and they were dangerous. His heartbeat against his chest like it had last night and his breathing was fast, his body ready to bolt.

Seeing his reaction, she stopped and spread her hands. The frown on her face quickly disappearing in a gentle smile. "Harry, no one is going to harm you here."

"What was that noise." He thought it sounded an awful lot like the way Uncle Vernon would snap his belt before...

"It's just a House Elf. They help with cooking, cleaning, maintenance, laundry and other things around the castle. You probably haven't seen one before." She tried to soothe him, but didn't come any closer, didn't draw her wand or do anything to threaten him. He eyed her, making sure he could get away. Of course, that would mean it would be all the worse later.

"I is sorry, Mister Potter," a high squeaky voice said. He saw a tray of food being held high by skinny arms and knobby jointed hands. "I is told to bring this up."

"Thank you, Marigold. Please leave it on the nightstand and go out of the Hospital before you apparate again," Madame Pomfrey said.

His heart was slowing down and he pushed himself up enough to see a small creature wearing a white tea cozy with an embroidered H on it. The creature was small, as though it never got enough to eat. Large bat like ears stuck up and golden hair grew out of them. Its over large nose was pointed, and its eyes were two times too large for its face.

Marigold, the house elf, walked over and placed the tray on the table. "Yes, Matron," it said and bowed low. He watched the diminutive creature walk out of the Hospital Wing before a much fainter crack came to him.

"It will be all right, Mr. Potter. Why don't you eat and I can come back in a little bit," she said kindly to him before walking back to her office.

After she was in her office, he stood. "Harry," Hermione said from across the room and he tried not to flinch. He had forgotten she was there. "Harry, are you all right," she asked concerned.

Looking at her, he could see the concern in her face. He gave her a nod. "I'm fine," he told her, getting back into bed and pulling the tray over to him. He felt the back of his neck heating up. No one outside of the Dursley's had ever seen him that way before. He felt ashamed to cower like that.

He put his wand down next to his plate, not wanting it far from his hand, still unsure if it really had been the elf or if he was in for punishment after what happened last night.

"Harry, where did you grow up?"

He frowned and decided to take a forkful of his eggs and toast before answering her. He speared a sausage before saying, "In Little Winging in Surry."

She didn't ask anything else after that, instead finishing her own breakfast. Looking up, he noticed she had eaten more than he normally saw her eat, having cleared the plate. She had taken her bag and pulled out a book.

His nerves were starting to feel settled again. The Dursley's would never have allowed him to eat anything before Aunt Petunia would find an excuse to leave with Dudley and Uncle Vernon would drag him, most times throwing him, out of his cupboard. Maybe he would be safe.

He finished everything on his plate as fast as he could, finding he was very hungry and hoping this wasn't some trick. After finishing, he put the tray back on the night table next to him and just sat in the bed, his knees up and chin on them.

It was quiet in the Hospital. The clock bell chimed the half hour. The Dursleys would never have let him finish or let him go this long if they had a chance to let him know he had done wrong. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Edmund.

The boy was on his right side, facing Hermione. His red hair was darker than Ron's and he had features that didn't exactly look like Harry, except the nose. How were they supposed to be twins?

"Edmund was really looking forward to meeting you," Hermione said just loud enough for him to hear. "He has a younger brother and sister, well second cousins once removed, I believe, but he really wanted to meet his own brother after finding out he had one."

Harry didn't look at her. He was warring in himself over the revelations and strangeness of the wizard world over the last two months. It was too much for him to fully handle. "I know you and him, and others keep saying he is my brother, but almost everyone thinks my brother is dead. He doesn't even look like me or have the same last name."

"He looks like your mother, Lily," she told him.

Harry sighed again. "I don't even know what my parents look like."

He saw her blink a few times. "You mean your Aunt and Uncle never showed any pictures? Auntie Min... I mean Professor McGonagall," she tried to correct herself quickly.

He gave her a sad smile. "I know Professor McGonagall is your Aunt."

She looked a little sheepish. "It's just that we try not to call it out. We didn't want people to think she was favoring us or anything."

Nodding, Harry said, "Edmund mentioned kids at your Primary School didn't care for you. Did you have any friends?"

Hermione flushed some. She closed her eyes for a bit. "We had a few. Edmund and I have been friends since he came to Red Hill. After... something happened, it was only us."

They sat there quietly after that. Harry didn't want to push anymore. After a while he told her something he never would think he would ever tell anyone, not even Ron. Why would he trust her? "My relatives never talked about my parents. My Aunt didn't have a single picture of her sister. If I ever asked, well, I never asked again. As far as I knew, they had died as drunkards in a car crash."

He couldn't say anything else or give her any information that she might hold against him. Harry didn't really trust anyone, except Ron now. The look of compassion on her face was not what he had expected after how poorly Ron, and even him at times, had treated her. "Edmund has some pictures he brought to school. If you ask, I'm sure he would show you them."

"But they aren't my parents. Edmund is not my brother," he told her. He just couldn't accept that fact. He couldn't accept that the boy had obviously grown up in a house with people that loved him. Hermione was his best friend. Even having one friend was more than he ever had until two months ago.

Her eyes were looking a little watery. "I hope someday you see it. He really wants his brother and I think you do too. Just don't push him away."

Harry dipped his head, putting his forehead on his knees. "If he stays away, then I will too. I hope he is better soon, though. I never wanted any of you hurt."

They didn't say another thing to each other after that.

**-oOo-**

Neville was walking with Dean and Seamus. He was still fuming that Percy had stunned him last night and dragged him back to the tower. Hermione and Ed had been in trouble and he wasn't able to help them. Worse, he still didn't know how they were doing.

He was also upset that in his struggle with Percy, he had fallen on his father's wand and it was snapped. He wanted to go up and see his friends in the Hospital Wing but had been told by Professor McGonagall that his Gran was coming to get him at lunch to get his wand repaired. He was not looking forward to that. Gran was a very intimidating woman and would probably be very upset with him. He wasn't sure how much she may or may not know about what he had gotten up to with his two new friends.

He walked into the Great Hall, knowing he needed to eat a little something before his Gran came for him. Walking up to the table, the three of them sat towards the middle where much of the first years were.

He hardly had time to put food on his plate before Percy came up to him. "Longbottom," Percy started. He looked up to see the typical smug face of the boy looking down.

"What do you want? Here to stun me again," he asked and a few people around the table gasped. Maybe Ed was being a bad influence on him.

Percy frowned. "No. I came to say I was wrong last night. I thought you just wanted to run off. I'm sorry your friends got hurt. I will listen for now on."

Neville looked at him blinking. This was not the response he had expected. So far, he had been trolling the same line that Ron had about Ed and Neville had been lumped in as his friend. "Thank you," Neville said after a moment.

"What is this about stunning my grandson," a voice came from behind them and Neville cast his head down.

"Lady Longbottom," Percy said stiffly, straightening up and bowing his head slightly. The redhead looked a little paler than normal.

Neville turned, sitting up straight. He would get in even more trouble if he didn't act like a Scion of House Longbottom in her presence in front of the school. "Hello, Gran," Neville said a little shyly.

"Good day, Neville. Now what is this about this boy stunning you?"

Neville sighed. By now, all the people of the surrounding tables were looking at the tall woman in a tartan robe and wearing a vulture on her hat. Even at her age, she was as intimidating as ever.

Percy swallowed. "Forgive me, Lady Longbottom. I was forced to stun him when I thought he was running off after the troll last night."

"I see. And were you," she asked Neville. Neville was aware that every eye in the Great Hall was on them now and it was unnaturally quiet.

"No, Gran. Edmund and Hermione didn't know the troll was in the castle and I was trying to get to them," Neville told her, for once not caring if he stood up to her standards. He had stood for his friends.

She looked at him for a few moments. "And how did you break your Father's wand if you had been stunned?"

Percy straightened to be like a rod. "That would be my fault, Lady Longbottom. He fell when I stunned him and he broke it."

Looking at Percy she spoke in a matter of fact tone. "You are a Weasley. Good family. I trust you didn't know why Neville was acting like he was?"

Percy flushed. "Yes, Lady Longbottom. Percy Weasley. He told me that Ms. Granger and Mr. Evans-Potter didn't know. In the rush, I thought he was trying to go after the troll. A few students tried."

"And why did you have to stun him?"

"He was fighting so much I thought he would get away." Percy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

There was the familiar clack of Professor McGonagall's boots on the stone floor. "Good afternoon, Augusta. Can I ask why you are interrogating my student?"

Gran nodded at Professor McGonagall. "Good afternoon, Minerva. I was trying to figure out how much of a klutz my Grandson had been to break his Father's wand. It would appear he actually broke it doing what a Longbottom should be doing."

He saw a ghost of a smile on her face and for the first time he felt happy to be her Grandson. She had never shown him anything like that before.

"Yes. If someone had listened to Mr. Longbottom, then three of my Gryffindors would probably not be in the Hospital Wing right now." Percy looked like he might be sick. "It is a lesson for us all to learn. Five points to Mr. Longbottom for his dedication to his friends and five points to Mr. Weasley for doing what he thought right."

Professor McGonagall moved to his Gran's side. "Lady and Mr. Longbottom, perhaps we should move out of the Great Hall."

He watched his Gran nod to McGonagall. Neville grabbed his bag and followed them out leaving his lunch untouched. The Great Hall broke out in conversation behind them.

Professor McGonagall walked them out into the Entrance hall. "It is so good to see you again, Augusta. I see you still have that old vulture."

Neville tried to hide his grin. Some of the stories she had told him about his Gran and that bird were horrid at the time, but funny now.

"Yes. I have never been able to find one to replace him," Gran said longingly.

"Yes, well. I am glad to see you received my _owl_ this morning."

His Gran nodded, the vulture moving precariously. "Yes. I was quiet upset to find out that Frank's wand had been broken at first, but it sounds like Neville was following in his father's footsteps."

McGonagall looked at Neville. "I assume you have not told her about your other escapades?" Neville felt his stomach tighten. His Gran would be furious with him. "Yes, I must say your grandson is proving quiet the little Gryffindor. He and my godchildren have been at the center of half the messes in my house this year."

His Gran gave him an eye. "And what messes were those?"

She obviously wanted to hear it from him and McGonagall was not offering anything. Neville looked down. "I hit Scion Malfoy and may have broken curfew a few times."

"Hit is not quiet the right word. He was out cold and you still have a week of detention to serve."

"Yes, ma'am," he said dejectedly. In his head though, he knew he would do it again. Edmund and Hermione were the only friends he had ever had and he was not going to give them up.

"And why did you hit the Scion of House Malfoy," his Gran asked. He wasn't sure if she sounded amused or not.

Neville dug his foot into the floor, not quiet meeting her eyes. "He was making fun of Edmund's parents' death. Edmund wasn't supposed to get into any more trouble and Malfoy needed to shut up." As he spoke he looked at her, almost defiantly, which was one of the scariest things he had ever done.

She had an eyebrow raised at him. "Is this the same Edmund Potter you have been writing to me about?"

"Yes, Gran."

"Is he one of your three injured Gryffindor's from last night?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes. The troll found them on the first floor. Mr. Evans-Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter are all still in the Hospital Wing. As you heard, Neville just about knocked out Mr. Weasley trying to go warn them."

"Is that also the same Ms. Granger you have been writing about?" Neville nodded. Gran looked at him with an approving nod. He had never received such a compliment from her. "You will be a Longbottom yet," she said satisfied.

"May I suggest you replace your grandson's wand and then I am sure he would like to check on his friends."

Gran nodded. "I will take that advice. I would like to meet and check on them myself when we return, if that is fine with you, Minerva."

McGonagall smiled. "I can arrange that. My last class ends at 3:50. If you would like to meet me by 4:00, I will accompany you."

Soon after Neville was walking down the drive towards the Main Gates. His Gran didn't say anything as she set a brisk pace. When they were well beyond earshot of the castle, his Gran gave him a smile. "You have made good friends with Scion Peverell and Ms. Granger," she asked.

Neville returned this rare smile, unsure of what happened to the very stern and often condescending Gran he had grown up with. "Hermione is the smartest witch in the school and Edmund isn't far behind her. They are brave, kind and include me in almost everything they do. Did you know that muggles have a game called football, or soccer, depending where they are from..."

Neville talked about them for the rest of the walk. When they made it past the gates, his Gran stopped him long enough to apparate them to Diagon Alley, then asked him questions as she led them to a small café. His grumbling stomach must have told her he hadn't eaten lunch, but Neville didn't really notice. His Gran had never been so interested in him. He felt something swell in his chest when her eyes bulged to find out he was eleventh in his year, though Harry had jumped to tenth, while Hermione and Edmund stayed resolutely one and three.

He found he even told her of the night they found the three headed dog, how Edmund had saved him on the broom and how he had gotten into the fight with Malfoy.

Soon she led him to Ollivander's. "I would prefer a McCallum wand for you, but they are out of the country right now. Maybe at Christmas we can visit there," Gran told him walking into the shop. She asked for his Father's Wand to be repaired, which he was a little disappointed in. He loved his parents, but it just didn't feel right for him. When Ollivander went to go to his workshop, she stopped the man. "I think my Grandson should get his own wand. Do you have time to find one this afternoon?"

His eyes went wide and soon a tape measure was twirling around him. He went through almost two dozen wands before a willow and unicorn hair wand shot out the most brilliant red sparks and he swore it hummed in his hand. Satisfied, his Gran paid for it and left his father's wand to be repaired. It was close to time to go back when they stepped out of the store.

Neville could never remember spending such a great day with his Gran.

He had a smile on his face when Professor McGonagall greeted them at the Entrance Hall. "I see things went well?"

Neville couldn't stop from pulling his wand out. "Yes, thank you, Professor McGonagall"

"Yes. I am very interested in meeting Neville's friends. It sounds like they have gotten up to more in two months than I think I did in my first two years."

McGonagall laughed. "I have been kept on my toes."

Neville felt his face heat up and he followed the two ladies. When they entered the Hospital Wing, they saw Hermione sitting in a chair next to Edmund's bed. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione looked up and gave him a smile and small wave. She didn't say anything. He noticed her look at his Gran and McGonagall. "It is not time for visitors," Poppy said coming out and seeing them. "Oh, Lady Longbottom and Professor."

His Gran waved her hand. "No formalities here. It's Augusta. Are you Poppy Pomfrey."

The woman gave his Gran a smile. "I am, Augusta. Neville, why don't you go see your friends for a moment."

"Yes, Gran," he said.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Evans-Potter is still sleeping. Don't make too much noise." Madame Pomfrey gave him an encouraging nod.

"Yes, ma'am."

Neville walked over towards Hermione and Ed. "He looks so much like Lily," he heard his Gran say before he walked to far away to hear.

"Hi, Neville," Hermione said with a small smile, pulling a chair up next to her for him.

It was the first time since yesterday he had seen either of his friends. "How are you," he asked.

She shrugged. "Still soar but the Matron said it should be gone tomorrow."

"What about Edmund," he asked taking a seat.

Her smile faltered some. "He should be fine, but Madame Pomfrey says he'll have to stay at least tomorrow and probably won't wake until morning."

Neville sat back. "What happened?"

Looking around, probably to make sure the adults weren't around, she told him about Ed finding her, him trying to protect her as it attacked them and how he got hurt. Her eyes were watery when she finished. He knew how upset and worried she was about Edmund. He found himself in much the same way.

"Is that really what happened, Hermione," Professor McGonagall asked.

She flushed some to look up. He saw her thinking before she said, "Yes, Auntie Min."

"So he actually threw himself over you," his Gran asked. Hermione turned an even darker shade of red.

"Yes, ma'am," she said in a small voice before looking up. "I would have done the same for him."

His Gran walked to the edge of the bed. "This is the boy that saved you from falling off that school broom?"

"He did, Gran."

McGonagall spoke up, obvious pride in her voice. "Yes. I saw the whole thing from my office. I have never seen a more brave and idiotic thing to do."

Hermione laughed before taking on a more stoic look when the three ladies looked at her. After a moment she said, "I told him the same thing."

McGonagall snorted. "I'm sure you did."

"Is there anything the Longbottom's can do? Obviously, he has shown great kindness to my grandson and I see Neville, and this lovely young lady, are both very attached to him. Is it Ms. Granger? Neville had much to say about you two today."

Neville flushed this time while Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before getting up and curtsying to his Gran. Neville was stunned. "Yes, ma'am."

His Gran nodded, obviously pleased with her actions. "I believe I owe you my thanks for your kindness to my grandson."

"Neville is our friend," she said in a low voice. Neville wondered if she was more worried about Edmund than he had thought because she was not he normal confident Hermione he knew. How hurt was Ed?

"Well, I am not sure he could have found better friends, Ms. Granger. If you need to call on the Longbottom House, my Grandson and I will always answer your owls or requests."

Hermione flushed. Neville had a feeling she knew how big of an honor that was. "Yes, ma'am."

Turning to Madame Pomfrey, she asked, "Is there any medical bills or supplies they need that I can support?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Thank you, Augusta, but they are my godchildren and they are taken care of."

"What of his brother? I thought Harry Potter was involved last night too."

The feel in the room got cold. Hermione frowned. Neville tried not to show his irritation. Harry may have saved his friends, but he and Ron were also the reason they had been there. McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "That would need to be a discussion with his Guardian, and the Headmaster is busy right now."

"Hermy," Edmund said as he rolled over and Neville tried not to laugh at Hermione's now burning face.


	12. Chapter 12 - Quidditch

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 12 - Quidditch**

**November 7, 1991**

It was a blustery overcast day that drove most people indoors. Harry had to admit that even through his practice uniform, the air cut hard as he dipped and wove through the team trying to get the snitch. It was the fourth time he had seen the tiny golden ball and he was looking for his second catch of the evening.

Where most of the team had alternates, he was the only seeker on the Gryffindor team. After the first few practices with Oliver Wood leading the team, it was apparent that no one could catch him. He was fearless as he dove, learning how his broom responded with his touch. As far as he knew, he was the only student to have the new Nimbus 2000. Flying against his three chasers, he could tell the Nimbus was made more for the seekers and chasers, with a higher acceleration and speed, not quite as maneuverable as the Cleansweeps, but faster. For the other positions, the Cleansweeps, which were a little slower than the Nimbus, and the much slower Comets, had the ability to do hairpin turns and respond better at lower speeds where it was more important, like beaters and keeper.

For close to two months now, Wood had been drilling them for three days a week. In that time, he had only allowed other Gryffindors anywhere near the pitch during practices. Apparently, Harry was their secret weapon, and he kind of liked that fact. For once, other people wanted him around.

"Harry, Flight 1," Wood yelled to him.

Harry stopped chasing the snitch and quickly shot almost straight up in the air towards the center of the pitch. He had read the play book a dozen times over. Only three really involved him. This was a play he was to run interference while trying to fake out the other seeker. He had to admit that he didn't quiet understand it, but as Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet came down the right side of the field, Harry dove, crossing between then and the reserves trying to intercept them. Katie ran high, catching the thrown quaffle and passing just over him. After that, he returned to the hunt.

After a short hour-long practice Wood called it a night while the sun was still over the mountains. "I think we should all get dinner tonight and take it easy until Saturday."

Harry was excited for the team. Wood said he hadn't seen a team work so well together. Fred and George were wicked with the bat and never seemed to miss. The three chasers were working excellent together and Wood said he would be the best seeker the school ever knew. After showering Wood was waiting for him to walk back up to the castle. "You ready to be our secret weapon," Oliver asked him.

Harry smiled. "Yes."

They walked out onto the pitch for a moment, the sun was just hitting the top of the stands now. Looking up, Harry was surprised to see someone flying around the pitch. Wood stopped walking and watched as the boy flew up and down the pitch, at high speed and just barely controlling the school broom. The broom wobbled in protest at the use. The boy had a quaffle in his hand and kept coming at different angles to throw it into the hoops. It was rather impressive to see him dive to catch it before it hit the ground. Once in hand again, the boy sped across the pitch, weaving and moving as though doing drills.

Nodding towards the boy, Wood asked, "Who's that?"

Harry watched for a few, not recognizing the boy in the more professional gear. From his size, it was apparent the boy was a first or second year. Harry shrugged.

"Edmund," a girl called out from behind them as the school broom finally protested against the turn a better broom would have handled easily. There was a solid thud as he hit the wall and dove eight feet into the ground. He came down hard and Wood took off at a sprint. Harry was just a heartbeat behind him. Before they could run to the other side of the pitch, the boy got up, stumbled for a second and then threw his helmet down. "I hate these school brooms," Edmund said angrily, running a hand through his messy red hair.

They both slowed down seeing Edmund pacing. He looked to be limping a little. "You all right, Evans-Potter," Wood asked.

Ed kicked the broom, not looking at them. Harry wasn't even sure if he heard Wood. Instead, Edmund yelled, "Ruddy school brooms! Why can't First-years take their own broom?"

Hermione was suddenly past them. "Edmund, you're limping," she said worriedly to him rushing to his side. She looked concerned.

Ed kicked the broom one more time. "Useless thing!"

"Edmund Henry," she admonished. This seemed to take him out of his angry tantrum. Looking at her, he was upset.

"Why the hell does Harry get to have a brand-new broom and I can't even take my..." he started to yell until he noticed that Harry and Oliver were there too. Hermione looked slightly apprehensive, half looking towards Harry.

Harry caught his eye, for the first time seeing the same feeling he felt for the boy reflected on Edmund. It was jealousy, confusion and hurt. Harry was confused and angry at the boy for the reaction. The prat had everything Harry didn't.

Wood stepped forward. "That was some pretty good flying for a school broom," Wood said.

Harry didn't say a word. Maybe he felt slightly guilty that he was a first year, allowed to have a broom and playing quidditch. For the first time, Harry had the fleeting thought that people may actually be jealous of him. This thought was so foreign, he couldn't make sense of it.

"It would be better if I was allowed to take my Cleansweep Six. Let me return this broom. I thought practice was over," he said walking over to the broom.

"Are you all right, Ed," Hermione asked, looking at him limping still.

"No, practice is over. What do you think Potter, think Professor McGonagall may allow a first year as an alternate?"

Ed shook his head. "No. I don't want special treatment. I'll _earn_ my spot next year."

With that, he started to walk away. "Edmund, that is not polite," Hermione said folding her arms over her chest and giving him a glare.

Ed didn't look back at her, which was not the usual way they worked around each other. "Hey, Evans-Potter, I'm serious about you practicing with us. That was almost as good as our starters right now."

"No thank you," Edmund said, picking up his helmet and then continuing on. Hermione had a look on her face that was so reminiscent of their Auntie that Harry hoped she would never look at him that way. Professor McGonagall was scary enough, he didn't need someone in his House doing the same thing.

"Edmund, get back here. You've wanted for weeks to play with them," she said, giving Wood and him a pleading look.

"Come on, Evans-Potter. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will allow this. You're really good. She's allowing Potter and he's a First Year too."

The way Edmund stiffened Harry had a feeling that was the exact wrong thing to say. Hermione closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "Thanks, Oliver. Now it'll take me all night to calm him down." With that, she started to walk after Edmund. Harry frowned. He didn't like the feeling of being the reason someone else was upset. Even if Ed wasn't his brother, and was a prat at times, Harry had secretly thought things would get better after he apologized for the troll, and hit Ron for his comment. Harry had to admit that punch was as much for him as it was for Hermione. Harry didn't like that word either. Ed was still upset that Hermione was hurt though. It didn't seem to matter that Ed had come close to be flattened. Edmund hadn't said anything except thank you for saving her or if he was required to in class. Harry had never had anyone care for him like that and thought he might be as upset as Edmund given the situation. Hermione was trying to reach out, but she would follow Ed no matter what. He could see that, like Ed would do anything for her, and Neville now too.

Wood looked after them. "What did I say? I thought he would love practicing with us. He's really good. Just as much a natural as you, Potter."

Harry's frown deepened. "It's not you, Wood. I don't think he wants to be around me."

Oliver looked at him incredulously. "Why in Merlin not? You are going to be a great quidditch player. Why wouldn't he want to get in as much practice as he could? Bell graduates with me next year and he would be a natural starter his third year. Once he learns to play with Spinnet and Johnson they would be unbeatable, and they don't graduate for a few more years. I can recognize talent."

Harry had come to learn that all Wood thought about was quidditch. Of course Wood would only be looking at this as a way to ensure Gryffindor would win, even if it was after he graduated.

They walked up to the school in the now darkening twilight.

**-oOo-**

**November 9, 1991**

Like everyone else in the school, Minerva was excited for the first game of the year. Today her Gryffindors would finally clean off that smile Severus wore every time he won. For seven years now, Slytherin had dominated the Quidditch Cup. Not this year though. This year, Oliver Wood was fielding the best team she had seen in many a year. Harry was a part of that. She had watched him and it was like watching a younger version of James. The boy was good and she put a huge amount of hope in him.

Walking into the Great Hall, it was still mostly the early morning risers. Breakfast should have only been on the table for about five minutes and it wasn't over until ten on weekends. She didn't expect the Great Hall to really fill until after eight. It wasn't even her day to have Duty, but she was too excited to remain in her office.

In the middle of the Gryffindor table, she noticed the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. They were whispering among themselves. She frowned. Fleamont hadn't heard anything about a new prank, but she recognized the signs. "Good day, Mr. Jordan and Messer Weasley," she said walking up to them. The twins turned to her with huge smiles and innocent faces. She wasn't sure to groan at or enjoy whatever was coming.

"Good Morning, Professor," they said together.

She raised an eyebrow, figuring it was better to be neutral at the moment. "I trust you three are ready for today?"

Lee shook his head. "I can't wait to announce the game today."

"Just make sure..." One of the twins started.

"... you keep Harry up to..." the other continued.

"... date with the score." The first one finished.

The way they did that was a little disconcerting at times. She still couldn't tell them apart.

Internally, she tried not to show her disappointment that Harry and Edmund were not close like these two. They shared a bond that she was starting to realize her godson or his brother would never have. Tamping down her anger, she smiled at them. "Well, you will keep everyone informed. As I told you to, stick only to the game. I don't want anything like you did last game last year."

Lee and the twins looked affronted. "His colorful styling of the game," one twin said.

"Was just what it needed," the other spoke.

"Professor, I learned my lesson," Lee said.

She tried not to roll her eyes. "We shall see," she said walking away up to the head table.

Severus was watching over the Great Hall. "It would appear most of your team isn't hear yet," he said to her, his silky smile on his face. She hadn't missed, as she sat down, that the entire Slytherin team was already eating.

"I am not concerned. It's still quarter to eight. Rest assured, they will be there by 10:00 to beat your team," she said with a smile. She put two lumps of sugar in her tea and stirred.

If she didn't know him, she would mistake that snarl on his face for real. "Would you care to enliven our wager," he asked reaching for his goblet.

She raised her eyebrow. "Betting is not allowed at Hogwarts."

The man made a sound that sounded like a choked chuckle. "I am not exchanging money's, but I have been able to obtain some Gordon MacPhail Mortlach, fifty years aged. I could depart with one if your Gryffindor's win," he said quietly.

She took in a deep breath. That was some of the best in the muggle world. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he got them, but she knew at worst it would be frowned upon, but not illegal. "And what do you want in return?"

"A look at the Ross Library and to borrow up to three books for a year," he said.

For years, he had been trying to get his hands on some of the old potion and other books in her family vaults. This was a very tempting offer. She had only refused him knowing it was what her Grandfather and mother had left them to her. She had gone over most of them and the ones she still referenced where in her private case in her quarters. Her desire had been to pass them to an heir. That may happen soon, but she was still awaiting the proper paperwork and permission.

"Two books."

"Three books and two bottles of ordon MacPhail Mortlach."

She considered it. As she did, the rest of the team stomped in. Wood led them proudly, all of them keeping Harry in the center. She felt a swelling of pride in the boy. From what Wood said he would be the best seeker for years to come. She didn't doubt. "Deal," she said to Severus without looking at him.

Her pride didn't wain as Severus scoffed. "You put to much faith in the boy. He is mediocre and arrogant."

She snorted. "That Mediocre boy is maintaining an E or better in all his classes. His grades put him at eleven in his year. Only two Slytherin are above him, Severus."

"Yes, well, having a know-it-all like Ms. Granger does do wonders."

Her smile faltered some. "Ms. Granger is top of the class. She is a very bright witch and I don't find her a know-it-all. Though, I doubt she is helping Mr. Potter at the moment." By the time she was done talking, her mouth took on it typical tight lips. It was very disturbing the dynamics right now between her godchildren and Harry.

Severus scoffed. "They are both substandard to what I expect..."

"Mr. Potter is tenth in your potions class, while Miss Granger is just behind Mr. Evans-Potter, who is the top in their year in potions, last I checked."

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I find him to be just as insufferable as Ms. Granger at times. I have never seen any student read the entire potions book and the herbology book, and understand the links, before coming to school. How did a muggle-born and muggle-raised get those books?"

Minerva felt a sense of pride in her godchildren. By June, they had both finished their entire first year book list and consumed a half dozen other books. Even before they were here, she had a feeling Edmund would show traits more like his mother, who was a crack at potions and charms. "Do you not remember who their godmother is," she asked him.

She was watching Harry. He looked very nervous. Wood was forcing him to eat some toast. "I could never forget, Minerva. I just thought you wouldn't flaunt the International Statute of Secrecy."

"I am not flaunting it. Any family of a witch or wizard are exempt, as you know. I am their Magical Guardian meaning they are protected under the law as any half-blood or pureblood raised in our world. I would not deprive either of them the experience of our world. As you have seen, they are both very driven and soak up knowledge like sponges. Harry is showing the same tendencies, and he has the skills of his father. I hope you aren't too put out when I toast you tonight." She smiled at him, done eating and standing up. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, going to wish the team a good game. As she scanned the table something was off. She couldn't place it as she walked up to the team.

"Morning, Wood. I trust you are ready," she asked, looking at the team and alternates.

Wood smiled up at her. "Slytherin won't know what hit them, Professor. Potter here is going to wipe their seeker from the ground."

She gave him a critical eye and half smile. "I trust you will abide by the rules. I am not in favor of anyone getting permanently damaged."

"Of course, Professor."

"Very well. Good luck, Mr. Potter. I know you will do our House proud." She gave him a genuine smile before he nodded, looking as though he was just barely keeping his toast down.

She gave him a curt nod before turning and continuing down the table. Her smile faded as she made the end of the table. Turning, she looked up the table. She furrowed her brow. It took her a moment to realize what was bothering her. She looked around the hall, knowing that at times she had seen Edmund, Hermione and Neville sitting with a few Hufflepuffs that she had seen studying with them lately.

She didn't see them. Trying to think, she was sure she hadn't seen them yet this morning. She was required down at the field soon, needing to ensure the alumni and parents that came were shown the proper way to go. She scanned the Hall one more time. If they were in trouble, she would know. It bothered her that she couldn't see them.

**-oOo-**

Hermione was sitting in the stands. It was a nice November day, even if it was a little cool out. Neville was sitting with her. She was excited to watch the game, always enjoying it when she had gone with Edmund and Auntie Min. Looking around, she was starting to wonder if it was because she had gone with Edmund and Auntie Min. Her leg was bouncing.

"Hermione, he'll be here," Neville said besides her.

"Why isn't he here now," she asked, knowing the answer. She hoped he wouldn't be a child about this. Ron and others weren't making the situation any better.

The stands were mostly full and the match was ready to start soon. There was an excited buzz in the stands. "You think Harry is as good as Wood says," a few older Gryffindors were saying in front of them. "I don't know, but McGonagall thinks so. You would think that if he is such a natural, his _brother_ would be on the team too."

She was about to say something when Neville bumped her. She looked at him, anger on her face from the comment. "What," she snarked. He nodded towards the stairs. Edmund was working his way towards them. A wave of relief flooded through her. She still felt very antsy.

"We welcome you all today to the first match of the season," someone announced over the raucous crowd. The stands burst into cheers. Edmund made his way to her, standing next to her after Neville moved for him.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming," she said to him, having to stand on her toes to just about yell in his ear.

"It is the House team," he told her. "I am here to support Gryffindor."

"...Oliver Wood, Keeper. Fred and George Weasley, Beaters. And the newest member, Harry Potter." She felt Edmund tense next to her, but she was cheering. This was their House team and she wanted to see Slytherin beat after what they had been doing to Harry and Edmund. Neville was getting into it just as much as she was as the Slytherin team raced around the pitch and met Gryffindor in the center.

She looked quickly at Neville and Edmund, who both were clapping with everyone else. The tension she had been feeling released. "...and the Quaffle is released," Lee Jordan announced over the crowd. "Slytherin makes a quick early grab. Marcus flint barrels down the field, Pucey just behind as Johnson and Bell head them off at the side... and the Weasley's have placed well time bludgers in their path. The beautiful Spinnet shows her adept skills at interception..."

The match started at a fast pace and only grew more so as it went on. She watched as the two teams squared off again and again. "At 60 to 40, Gryffindor. Gryffindor is showing its hard work pays off more than the Slytherins' underhanded tactics..."

"Mr. Jordan," Auntie Min admonished him for at least the tenth time.

"Right, right. Sorry Professor. The oily underhanded Snakes..."

"One more comment like that and I will finish the commentary," Professor McGonagall said coolly. Most people didn't think about it though as Alicia went hurtling into the wall on the far side. There was a call of outrage from much of the stadium. "FOUL," Lee called out. "Did you see that! Pucey just grabbed her broom..."

The whistle drowned him out.

She was getting so caught in the game, she didn't notice Edmund looking up. She was hoping the grin would be wiped from the Slytherin team when the foul shot was taken. Watching everyone line up after Alicia took flight again, she was only distracted by Edmund's elbow in her ribs.

"What," she hissed at him. It hurt with his knobby elbow. She looked at him and saw he was looking up. He nodded and she followed her eyes. Harry was about eighty feet up. She wasn't sure what was bothering her at first about the scene. He was just hovering there, leaning over his broom and looking around.

"He's just searching for the snitch," she said.

"No, that's not right," Edmund spoke up when the broom started to rise. Harry looked like he was trying to force it to point down.

"Why is he doing that," Neville asked. There was a cheer from the crowd as Alicia scored and Lee announce, "70-40, Gryffindor"

She was getting a sinking feeling as Harry rose higher. He pushed against his broom and it bucked him. "Ed," she gasped looking around.

"Something's wrong with Harry's broom," she heard a loud voice nearby. She saw Hagrid a row down and a dozen seats over next to Ron. They were looking up at Harry with a pair of binoculars.

Her mind raced. Brooms were supposed to be almost impossible to jinx. She was convinced it was jinxed though. More people were starting to look up at him as he was almost thrown from a series of bucks and dips.

"Hermione, someone is jinxing the broom," Edmund said just as she started to scan the crowds. She couldn't see much of the people in the far stands or in the towers.

"We need to get to Auntie Min," she told them.

All three of them started to push their way through the crowds towards the tower with the Professors. More people were starting to watch Harry and someone screamed. She looked up quickly to see him holding to the broom for dear life as it spun wildly in the air, continually going higher. The game below was at a fever pitch and Madame Hooch was having a go at it to keep both teams from fouling as the quaffle changed hands often.

They made it to the tower and ran up as fast as they could, often skipping steps. When they burst out into the tower, Neville cried out. Next she knew, Edmund barreled into her and they careened into Professor Snape at the end of the row.

"What is the meaning of this," someone said behind them as Professor Snape stumble and knocked over other people in the stands.

There was a lot of grumbling. "And it looks like Potter has hold of his broom again. Look at that dive," Lee shouted out close to them. Edmund picked her up and they watched as Harry dove from at least two hundred feet up towards the ground. The Slytherin Seeker must have seen what Harry did too as he took off. "Both Seekers have seen the snitch! Higgs is in a far better position as it flits towards the Gryffindor Goal posts. Come on Harry, show those filthy..."

"Jordan. Three points and give me that blow horn."

"They are going! Potter just barely misses flattening himself on the ground. They are neck to neck. You lousy git. Higgs kicks Potter's broom. He is thrown off..."

"Jordan," Auntie Min yelled at him, trying to grab the loud horn. Everyone else was watching the race between the seekers. Even the Professors and others in the stand had seemed to forget they had been knocked over.

"The snitch makes a drastic turn, right in the way of Potter coming back to it. Higgs tries to turn." There was a crack that could be heard in the stands. "The Weasley's land both bludgers on Higgs, who crashes and rolls... Potter! Potter is on the ground too. He looks like he is having trouble breathing. Wait! What is that? Potter just spat up the snitch!. GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

**-oOo-**

The afternoon was just as nice as it had been this morning. Edmund sat on a bunch on the side of the pitch, a school broom in his hand and a quaffle at his feet. She frowned to see him sitting there, his face in his hands and shoulders slumped. After seeing the expression on his face when Harry was lifted high on the other Gryffindors shoulders, she understood what she had missed.

He didn't acknowledge her as she walked over and sat down.

"I don't want anyone around, Auntie Min," he said to her.

"You cannot get what you want all the time, Edmund," she said in a kind voice. Edmund didn't respond. Apparently, what she had done was eating at him more than she had realized. She had been so happy and proud to see Harry start to open up and to show such skill that she didn't really think of the affects it would have on Ed. She had never known her godson to be the jealous type, usually giving everything he had to his friends and family.

"Why aren't you up in the Common Room celebrating? Last I checked, the Weasley twins and a few others had found quite a banquet and other party favors."

"I don't want too."

After a few minutes, she spoke up. "Oliver Wood asked permission for you to have your broom and practice with the team. I was of the mind to allow it."

Ed looked up, staring at the far side of the pitch. He shook his head. "I told Wood I would _earn_ my spot. Madam Hooch isn't planning for us to start practicing with our teams until after Valentine's. I will wait."

She frowned at him. It was not like him to pass up anything Quidditch. How many times had he begged her, even if it was only a single day, to stay at Cearns Ross and fly? He had picked her brain for everything she knew about the sport and being a chaser. In her day, she had been a crack chaser for Gryffindor and had happily taught him everything she knew.

"As noble of a sentiment as that is, why would you not take it," she asked. "I have already owled your parents and your broom should be here tomorrow."

"I'll send it back. You told us we need to follow the rules, Auntie Min. I have already gotten in enough trouble this year because of Potter. I will not break this one," he told her, sounding bitter.

Feeling taken back, she blinked at him a few times. Even having tea with him every other week, she had no idea that the bond he should have had with his brother was this broken. Envy was not a good thing, and she didn't like it in her godson. "The first-year ban on brooms and playing on the Quidditch team is not a rule. It's a tradition that had been respected for many years. It was meant to allow those that didn't have the upbringing you did to catch up."

For the first time he looked at her and she could see he was set in what he was thinking. "Auntie Min, I _will_ follow the school rules or traditions. You have taught Hermione and I how important that is to you. If you can stop my parents, I don't want my broom here. I can practice on a school broom. Madame Hooch has given me permission to take one and fix it up. She gave me one of the unused lockers to keep it in and mum sent me my broom kit last week."

The determination in his eyes was hard to miss. Yes, he was a Gryffindor; noble, stubborn and resourceful. Looking at him, she said, "This isn't about Harry being on the team, is it."

He huffed. "Why would I care that someone that never even heard of Quidditch before getting on the Hogwarts Express would make it onto the team that you told me I HAD to wait until second year to try for. How many times did you say that? And now everyone is saying he is even better than my father."

Apparently, it was about Quidditch, but she knew it was more. "You mean your father, Harry and yours. He is your brother and you should be proud of what he did today."

He looked away from her. "Harry is not my brother, Auntie Min. We may share the same parents, but that is it."

She felt a momentary flare of anger. _What has Albus done!_ She tamped it down as hard as she could. "Your parents would..."

"Will you stop," he yelled getting up and starting to pace. "I have a brother and David is not here. I don't care what people think of Harry. Auntie Min, I love you, but don't bring up my real parents and that git together."

The broom was twisting in his hands as he walked back and forth. Her anger flared again and she couldn't keep it down this time. "Edmund Henry Evans-Potter. You will not speak to me that way. Harry is your brother and if you just give him a chance..."

Twirling on her, it was unmistakable his anger at her. "STOP! I don't want to talk about Harry. I get it! You, the school, everyone loves Harry. I will not though. Twice now he has almost gotten Hermione killed. You didn't see how scared Neville was when we saw that three headed dog or how Hermione couldn't move her arm the next morning. Potter has made it very clear we are not brothers. His friends and half the school remind me every day. Most think I am dead! Imposter and fake are the nice names.

Hogwarts was supposed to be a fresh start. I don't want Hermione or Neville anywhere near him or to get in trouble for him anymore. As it is, all three of us now need to serve detention tonight with Snape because we were trying to get to you about his broom."

He threw the broom down on the ground and stomped away. She knew things were going on, but not like this. Fleamont hadn't reported that more than the few that she knew of where bothering him that much. She needed to put a stop to it. "Edmund," she said taken back. "Will you listen for a moment?"

He whirled on her. "No. I will not. Twice now I have been to the Hospital while he is rewarded. The first time you put him on the team and bought him a broom! Did you know the Headmaster gave him fifteen points for saving us from that troll! And that git Ron got fifteen for 'moral fiber' for confessing to what happened and then going to rescue us. Meanwhile, the Headmaster gave us a talk about being out of bounds that night. Hermione wouldn't have even been there if not for Weasley!"

"The Headmaster did what," she asked, unaware of this.

Edmund snorted. "Thought you knew. He came to Hermione and I last Sunday before Madame Pomfrey let me go. He made very clear what he thought about us being stupid first-years that should not go looking for trouble. You know what, I just want to be left alone." His tone was dejected. He turned and walked towards the locker rooms.

She sat there, totally stunned. She didn't know what to say. Albus and her were going to be having a talk about discipline.

Watching her godson walk away, shoulders slumped and head down, she had thought that putting Harry on the team would be a good thing. That boy had had precious little to be happy of, from what she had seen. Since then, Harry had been opening up and looked genuinely happy.

Putting Harry on the team had not been about Edmund. It had been about her love and guilt for the other Potter boy she had abandoned years earlier.

In doing so, she had betrayed her godson in a way she hadn't realized. He didn't understand what Harry had gone through. He couldn't know unless Harry told him. Her vows to Dumbledore ensured that.

She also hadn't realized just how much Edmund cared for Hermione. She knew they were close, but not like this. From his tone, she could tell he didn't care about his own safety. Not once did he bring that up. The fact Neville had been lumped in there too was also telling.

In all the time of being his godmother, she had never seen him act this way to her or anyone else. She watched silently as he walked into the locker rooms. Her hope of Harry and Edmund coming together was fading. Albus had done too good a job and events now were solidifying his manipulations.

How had she missed this?


	13. Chapter 13 - Scion Peverell

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 13**

**December 1991**

Edmund sat at breakfast, book in his lap and reading next to Hermione. They were maybe two dozen students in the hall this early on a Sunday. Neville was sleeping in this morning, but Hermione wanted to get to the library early. He didn't fight her on this, knowing she would probably follow him out to the Quidditch pitch this afternoon and they both wanted to get their Transfiguration and Magical Theory work done before then.

For weeks he had been working on the old school broom, learning how to draw and replace twigs from Madame Hooch. It was not an easy thing to take care of or repair a broom. Until now, he had only ever polished out scratched, snipped or straightened bent twigs or made sure the wood was protected with a nice polish and wax. Doing actual work on the broom was much different.

The spells were impossibly difficult with the knowledge he had, but Madame Hooch seemed patient and very impressed with his determination and how quickly he picked them up. Personally, he thought he wasn't being that quick, many times taking days or weeks to master a spell. He was still struggling with the sticking, speed and anti-hex charms. That was much different than their charms course with Professor Flitwick where it was almost like breathing to learn the spells they should for first year. Only Hermione and the blonde girl from Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, seemed to get it as fast or faster than him. It was a definite competition between them. Though as the year went on, he was often first.

Grudgingly, he had to admit Harry wasn't far behind them. What rankled him was how fast Harry picked up anything related to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Harry was almost as good as Hermione at transfiguration while he was finding it often took a few tries for him to get the spells as they went along. He felt like he was letting Auntie Min down when he struggled.

Not that he didn't feel as though she had let him down so far this year.

Looking up at the windows, it was grey and cloudy out.

"You still want to fly this afternoon? It looks almost like it will snow later," Hermione said next to him.

Looking at the bushy haired brunette, he smiled. "Yes. I haven't been out all week and I want to try those new twigs. You don't have to come you know. I'll be fine."

She snorted before returning to her book. "Right, and let you crash and hurt yourself again without anyone there?"

He shoved her. "You mean you actually care," he teased her.

She put a finger on the page, moving it along the words of the Transfiguration text. "Why would I care, Evans-Potter? You're annoying and hard-headed."

This time he snorted. "If I'm so hard-headed, why are you worried I'll hurt myself?"

She elbowed him softly this time. "Have you met yourself? I think Madam Pomfrey is keeping a bed reserved for you."

"Ugh. I'm done with the Hospital Wing. Now let me read this and you need to eat more," he told her before taking a fork full of egg into his mouth and turning to his book.

They were finishing up when someone sat down across from them. Hermione didn't look up, instead making notes on the parchment in front of her. "Morning, Dean. No Seamus today," he asked the dark skin boy.

"Morning," Hermione said.

Dean yawned. "Nah. I think he was up a little late trying to beat Ron. He may not seem that bright, but I think he could beat Dumbledore when you put a chess board in front of him."

Ed tried to keep an easy face. Weasley was not a person he enjoyed talking about.

"You two heading to the library?"

"Yes. Flyboy wants to try that broom he's been fixing this afternoon," Hermione said with a lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"I said you can stay inside. I'll go running with you later," he told her.

Dean put food on his plate. "I'll join you two in a little bit. See if Fay and Seamus want to come along. You up for a pick-up game later if we can find enough people?"

Ed couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Soccer or Quidditch?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I prefer soccer, but whatever."

"Count us in," she said. Ed smiled, knowing Hermione was a good forward if they played soccer. She was fast. Hermione closed her book and started to pack her bag. "You ready, Ed? I want to get this done and maybe that Herbology essay. We'll see you if you show," she said to Dean.

A shadow above them caught his attention. He looked up to see a few owls fly in. He always loved how silent they were when they flew. It was graceful and he hoped he flew like them. He caught site of Fleamont as his Owl swooped towards them. "Wait a moment," he told Hermione, seeing several letters on his legs.

He was happy Fleamont was a larger owl. "Thank you," he told his owl as it landed, and he removed two envelopes. Fleamont affectionately nipped his hand. The one for him was large and overstuffed, the other envelope was for Hermione. "Beautiful boy, Fleamont," Hermione said grabbing some bacon and giving it to him before taking her letter from Ed. Fleamont stood tall, clearly happy and taking the bacon.

Dean chuckled. "I don't think most boys like to be called beautiful."

Fleamont turned his head at Dean and squawked before snapping his beak. "I think Hermione can get away with it," Ed laughed.

Dean eyed the owl. "Are you sure he's yours and not Hermione's?"

"Fleamont is a wonderful owl and he is definitely Ed's. He just likes me more," she said petting the bird, who preened. She gave him another piece of bacon before Fleamont took off.

"He just likes you because you gave him bacon," Ed said looking at the messy scrawl on the envelope that could only be Amelia's on the back. David put his name on in a much nicer scrawl. Good for a boy almost seven.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before opening her letter. He was about to do the same when a second owl landed by him. He looked at it for a moment, not recognizing the small owl. It hopped over and held out a leg for him. "Who's that from," Hermione asked him.

"No clue," he said taking the proffered leg. The owl didn't wait, the second it's rolled parchment had been removed, it took off. Ed looked at the parchment, rolling it over and seeing a seal on it.

Unrolling it he could see it was from the Magical Records and Registries, sub-department of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. He reached for his ring and twisted it while he read. "This needs to go to Auntie Min," he told her. "What is it," Hermione said looking over his shoulder.

Neville came in and sat on the other side of Hermione. "Morning, Hermione. Redhead," he said to them.

Ed snorted. "Whatever Blondie. It says they authenticated the section of my Parent's Will and my title as Scion Peverell," he told her. "The records will remain sealed for three months since I am underage before being released if my Guardian chooses. I don't know what this means," he said creasing his eyebrows.

Dean looked at them. "Is that what your ring is about? What is a Scion? I've heard a lot of people talking about it."

"It means he has been named heir of his House," Neville said making a sandwich of a runny egg, some bacon and thick toast. "When he reaches seventeen, he can take-up the Lordship of House Peverell."

Ed wasn't totally listening. He was looking at the parchment. .._after blood seals were verified, the official registries have been corrected from 'deceased' to 'living'..._

_"_Ed," Hermione started quietly. "Is that why everyone thought you dead?"

"What does that mean he's a Lord?"

Fay had joined them now and spoke up this time. "My mum said they are all pretentious prats," she said buttering her toast. "The only wizards allowed in the Wizengamot are those that are Lords or Lady's."

"Thanks, Fay," Edmund said at her. "I'll remember that when I am all uppity and pretentious." It was a good way to hide the way this letter in his hand was bothering him.

She laughed at him and tossed a piece of toast at him. He blocked it. "Do you mind," Hermione said to her when it bounced off his hand onto her. "Children," she said huffing, Fay and him laughing.

"That isn't true," Neville said looking at her. "Those in the Peerage are guaranteed seats, but any house that has been around for at least six generations is included and then there is a twenty-seat section that is voted in. And I don't think I'm pretentious," he said a little shyly. In three months, Neville had really come out of his shell, but he still acted like he was unsure around people other than Ed and Hermione.

Dean laughed. "If I knew what pretentious meant, I would say you're like it."

The five of them laughed. "Maybe if you come to the library you can look it up," Hermione said to him. "Now, Ed, I would like to finish this so I can outrun him again later."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Last I knew, I was five goals up to your four."

Hermione gave him a sweet smile. "Only because I let you. Wouldn't want to let you get beat by a girl."

Fay laughed. "I like this girl. If you liked to fly, you could make a fair chaser," she told her.

Hermione made a face. "I'll leave the flying up to Ed. You coming," she asked him.

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "You can be bossy at times," he teased.

"Someone told me I needed to keep you in line," she said smiling and started to walk away. "Let's go."

Ed took one more swig of his orange juice and grabbed his bag. Dean and Fay laughed. "She knows how to tell you," Fay said.

"You joining us, Nev," Ed asked starting to walk away backwards as he listened to his friend.

"In a little while. I wanted to go to the Greenhouses first. Professor Sprout needed volunteers to keep the stoves going," Neville told him. "Ed, behind you."

He smiled at his friend and suddenly hit someone behind him. He stepped off. "Watch where you're going," an all too familiar voice said and he took a few steps back, turning quickly to avoid the inevitable guard with the blond boy. "Don't you have eyes, Evans-Potter?"

He rolled his eyes. "Two, thank you. If you will excuse me," he said moving to go around the three. Malfoy nodded and Crabbe moved in front of him.

"I don't think so," Malfoy said with a curve to his mouth.

"I am not dealing with you today," he told Malfoy. "Let me through."

"And who are you to order me around. My father said that ring on your finger is a fake," Malfoy began. Neville was at his side and he saw Dean on the other side of the table with Fay. Hermione had made it to the doors and stopped when she looked at him to see the crowd. "I should have all your worth for what you did earlier this year."

He really didn't want another fight. A few Hufflepuffs stood up next to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "What is going on here," one of the Hufflepuffs asked. Ed saw the Prefect badge on his robes.

Malfoy turned to the boy. "Just some business between purebloods, and those that pretend, so none of your business."

Edmund lifted his ring hand with the Ministry letter in his hand. "You mean this, Malfoy?" Everyone looked at his hand, a few people recognizing a Scion ring. "I think your father doesn't know what he is talking about. I see where your stupidity comes from." Ed tried not to scrunch his face as he berated himself. He really needed to watch his mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything about my father," Malfoy said angrily. "Not that you would know about that."

Edmund took a step closer. "My parents would research before they made a statement that made them look stupid. If you need to know, this letter says the Ministry has verified that I am Scion Peverell, son of Lily and James Potter and still alive."

There were a few gasps around them and suddenly every eye around was on them. Malfoy and his goons ogled him for a moment. "The Peverell's died out," Crabbe spoke. If he hadn't seen it, he may not believe that one of his goons could do more than threaten to pound you.

"The Peverell's married into the Potter's. He has been named Scion Peverell by Lily and James Potter," Neville said for him. "The Longbottom's stand by him on this." He was impressed he didn't even stutter.

He could already hear the rumors starting. Until now, he had not told anyone outside of Neville, Dean, Seamus and Fay who he really was and they were not spreading any news about it. Obviously even among those that knew outside their group didn't recognize the symbol on his ring or know who he was. "Now, I want to go by." He pushed past Crabbe, Neville on his heals. Dean and Fay joined him at the doors.

"A dead house for a dead boy. Sounds like your parents got it right," Malfoy barked.

It took all his will and holding Neville's shoulder not to rise to the bait.

"What was that about," Hermione asked him concerned as they walked up to her.

"Edmund just proclaimed he was Scion Peverell to our world," Neville said. "I backed him.

"I still don't get that, but Malfoy doesn't look happy," Dean said to him.

Fay shook her head. "Even I know some about the Peverell's, and my mum is not huge on the Pureblood set. She told me some pretty scary bedtime stories about them."

Ed scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean scary stories?"

**-oOo-**

Harry was having fun on the school broom as Ron borrowed his Nimbus 2000. Ron was streaking up and down the pitch, just barely in control. Harry just hoped he didn't crash again. He had to borrow Fred and George's broom kit and it took hours to fill and sand down the scratches in the handle last time.

Stopping towards the goal posts, Harry lifted his hands to his mouth, flexing and blowing on them to warm them up. The day was getting darker and colder and he knew the school bell had only chimed 2:00 a short time ago.

"Pass," he heard a faint shout. Harry turned the broom to look towards the castle.

From where he was, he could see the field just outside the north wall. There must have been two dozen or more students in the browning grass running and kicking a muggle soccer ball around. Their breaths were coming in puffs as they played in the cold December air. He recognized first through at least third years there from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Hermione," a dark skin boy called out and he saw a smaller girl with bushy hair and muggle sport pants and a thick Gryffindor jumper kick the ball half across the field. The dark skin boy nimbly stopped the pass but quickly lost it as a second or third-year Hufflepuff boy ran in and kicked it away.

"Hannah," the boy called out.

He heard a small scream as a blonde-haired girl ran into Hermione. "Got it," the brunette yelled, taking the pass off the shoulder. Hannah was soon on her. Hermione was the better and faster player, but Hannah got a good foot in and the ball was quickly picked up by a redhead that had been trailing her.

He watched the game for a few minutes, warming his fingers as a single small snowflake drifted past him. He easily picked out Hermione and Dean. They were two of the fastest and best forwards, easily controlling much of the front game.

Edmund played back center, often intercepting and getting it to his forwards. The Hufflepuffs were giving them a good game though. They were not as coordinated, but had the right amount of anticipation and general teamwork to counter the three.

Neville was back in goal. Seamus was on the Hufflepuff side running the ball up against his friend Dean. As he looked, he realized the teams were almost evenly split Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He saw Fay and Fred and George on the other side.

After a few, Ron flew up to him, sitting up on Harry's broom with a huge grin. "I wish I could have one of these," Ron said. "Thank you for letting me use it."

Harry nodded, smiling at his friend. It was one of the few times he had heard the boy say 'thank you'.

"What are you looking at," Ron asked looking towards the soccer game. His smile fell and he scoffed, "Why are they playing a muggle game like that here?"

Harry shrugged. "It's actually a lot of fun. I can teach you," Harry offered. It was hard to grow up, even without friends, and not know how to play in the Muggle world and at times get dragged in if they were down a player.

"Ahhhh, I think I'll pass. Do they need to run so much?"

"That is part of the game. How else are they going to get up and down the field?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't they have autemabiiles?"

Harry snorted at his friend. "Automobiles. Cars are too big for that and the game is supposed to be exercise and fun. If they weren't there, I'd ask to join," Harry said longingly. Since coming to Hogwarts, he had actually found friends, he was considering Lavender and Parvati friends too, and found that people actually wanted him around. Making more friends had only been a dream, but he could see the possibility now. It was a heady feeling that he didn't have to look over his shoulder all the time for his cousin or Dudley's friends.

Ron frowned. "No thanks. I'll take a broom any day. That looks too much like work."

"You do realize that Wood has us do 'muggle' exercises as much as ride a broom?"

"That's different. That's for quidditch." Ron responded.

Harry shook his head. "It's not any different than what they are doing. Come on, I want to do a few more circuits and then head in. I need to go to the library still to work on that Herbology essay and I would like to start on my History of Magic." A few more very small snowflakes were falling. Every time they talked, puffs of smoke came out of their mouths.

"Do we have too," Ron whined. Harry was happy to have a best mate, and Ron was keeping his word to help him beat the Prat and his friends, but Harry would like it if Ron didn't have to complain about it.

"I am," he told his friend. "Last month they became one and two. Now Greengrass is up there too."

Ron scowled. "Why do you care about a Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged. "It kept me at eleven having that Ravenclaw fall to fourth. Now I'm tied with Longbottom."

"You know, we could just feed them to that three headed dog," Ron said with a smirk.

As much as Harry considered it, he would never hurt someone like that. "To messy," he told Ron. "Though, what do you think that thing is guarding? I've thought about it a few times now."

Ron shrugged. "Does it matter? Maybe Hagrid will know."

"Maybe," Harry conceded. "Ok, three or four more goes." Harry pulled on the broom to start drifting away.

Ron gave a heavy sigh. "A half hour more? I'll go with you until dinner, but I'm not going back tonight."

"Fine."

**-oOo-**

**A little before Christmas Holiday**

Daphne wasn't happy about this. Tracey and Blaise sat with her at the table in the library.

"Are you sure we need to do this," Tracey asked looking at the five Gryffindors sitting not too far from them at a large table. She wouldn't be surprised if they were expecting others. It was common for Hufflepuffs to show to study with them. "I know Edmund and his lot haven't bothered us, but Dean and Seamus have been non-stop."

She sighed. "It's not that I want to do this, Tracey."

"Are you sure he is a Peverell? The git is a Potter. Since when where they involved with the Peverell's? My father said they were one of the darkest families. I thought we were told to stay away from that lot." Blaise was looking over his shoulder at the table.

"Please, those three are as clean as they come. Potter is worse than them," Tracey said. "All three of them would be eaten alive in Slytherin."

Daphne frowned. "Maybe, but have you seen Evans-Potter when Granger or Longbottom is threatened. Besides, not all Peverell's were that dark."

Blaise snorted. "I'm more afraid of Longbottom. He may look dumpy, but not everyone could knock Malfoy out with one hit."

"Don't discount the Muggle-born. She knows more than is taught in class and is quick with that wand for a first year," Tracey said.

The three Slytherin's looked at each other. They knew what they needed to do, but they were not keen to do it. Not all Slytherin were followers of the Dark Arts or the blood-tripe that was espoused in some pure-blood circles. Daphne's family had always been neutral, but very ambitious and calculating. Traits very much prized by Salazar Slytherin, thus she found herself in a house she was not keen to be in. She had hoped she would be Ravenclaw, like her mother, but she had too much of her father in her.

Taking in a deep breath, she made sure she wore the emotionless mask she had been taught since she was four years old. She was not happy with what she was to do. Since Edmund had come out two weeks ago as Scion Peverell, much of the ancient Houses had been in silent mayhem. No one was positive which branch of the Peverell's he was related too, and that had large implications. One branch had been as nasty as they come. The other was more like her family. Not always nice, but not followers of the Dark Arks. There were still ancient treaties, deals and contracts that the old Houses were now looking for and analyzing their impacts.

She knew now that the Greengrass family, when it was still a Nott, had an active treaty with the House of Peverell related to Ignotius. She found herself hoping and preying that the treaty, and associated contract, were not for this line of the house and that Edmund Evans-Potter, Scion of House Peverell, would not be the intended recipient. So far this year, he had been as much trouble for Slytherin House as his brother.

There was also the fact that he and his little girlfriend were keeping her out of the top spot.

"Are you two ready for this," she asked them.

Tracey tried to put the same expression on her face, one of indifference, as Blaise sighed. "Not what I want to do, but I won't go against my Lord father."

"Nor will I," Daphne said. She had until she was twenty-one before she could go against her father. If she was still a free woman by then, then she would remain so. Unfortunately, coming of age would not immediately set her free of her family bonds.

She stood and Blaise offered his arm to Tracey, as a proper pure-blood should do. They walked over, Daphne in the lead, to the table with the five Gryffindors. The three they were there for looked at them with open expressions. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were anything but. "What do you want," Seamus started before Granger said, "Stop that. They have done nothing to us."

Thomas looked at her askew. "It was the Slytherin that caused us to lose those points..."

"Dean, enough. These three were not involved," Edmund said and the two closed their mouths, looking mollified. She couldn't keep her eyebrow from raising a little. This was quiet a different reception than she had expected. "How can we help you," Edmund said.

She knew Dean and Seamus were talking about the latest altercation between Malfoy and Potter yesterday. She was rather upset with them herself. Twenty more points. At this rate, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw could kill someone and still have more points than Gryffindor and Slytherin combined. It drove her opening statement. "Thank you for recognizing that not all Slytherins follow the Malfoys."

Edmund nodded. As did Longbottom. Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Yes. Like not all Gryffindors are troublemakers," Edmund said back.

She nodded. "I feel I have not introduced myself properly since start of term. I am Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Apparent to House Greengrass." Edmund, Neville and Hermione all stood as she curtsied. That was an interesting occurrence. The muggle-born should have no actions in this.

"A pleasure to meet you," Edmund said, bowing just the right amount for his station. He was from an older house than hers and higher in the Peerage. "Edmund Evans-Potter, Scion Peverell."

The look on Tracey's and Blaise face betrayed them. They both looked taken back that he would know the proper manners. As the outranking Scion, the others quickly introduced themselves to him. "Tracey Davis," her friend said curtsying even lower than Daphne had, being the lowest of rank around the group, other than the muggle-borns and half-blood. "Blaise Zambini, Scion Zambini," the black boy next to her said, bowing about as low as she did. His Family was about the same as hers.

"A pleasure to meet you. May I introduce Neville Longbottom, Scion Longbottom." Neville stood and bowed in the exact right way a Scion should. His bow was about as low as Zambini's. She was guessing that he was tutoring Edmund, since Edmund was not as fluid or natural as Longbottom. "And this is Hermione Granger, Ward of House Ross. They are both allies of House Peverell."

At this, last, she couldn't keep the slight shock out of her face. Hermione curtsied to them. It was not as low as her or Blaise, but shouldn't be being a Ward and protected by two houses with such prestige. It also made sense some of what she had seen and heard this year.

"I would also like to introduce you to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Friends of House Peverell."

So, that was how he was playing this. He was clearly the dominant figure in this group. Granger and Longbottom were clearly with him, but Thomas and Finnigan were considered adjuncts by proxy. "A pleasure, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan. Mr. Evans-Potter, would you mind if we join you? My friends and I are working on our potions and transfiguration revision and essays and know you and Ms. Granger are top in class."

Edmund looked slightly taken back. She didn't miss the way Granger moved in her chair, looking at her. She would have to convince the girl she wanted nothing to do with her friend. Not in that way anyways.

"Anyone is always welcome as long as they are polite," Edmund said motioning towards the open chairs of the large table they were at. They settled into the table and soon all eight of them were working together to complete the work.

It wasn't long for her to discover that even though most said Granger was a bossy bookworm and know it all, she was actually quiet kind and always eager to share her knowledge. It was also apparent she was a walking encyclopedia of all their current books. She must have a photographic memory. Along with that, she understood much, if not all, of what she read.

Edmund, on the other hand, was just as bright as Hermione, but he was more of the intuitive type. He read things, processed it for a few minutes, and then translated it into more of a language that Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan could understand. She was soon including Tracey in that lot. The girl wasn't stupid, but she was not the book smarts type of person.

Neville had a few very insightful pieces when they were doing their potions work on the ingredients and growing of many of the herbs and other plants used in the potions they were writing about. Potions.

It was apparent that Edmund had an understanding of potions that far outstripped her, and it appeared even Granger had a hard time making the leaps he made. Meanwhile, Granger was slightly edging her out on Transfiguration and she quickly saw how with her understanding of their Magical Theory course woven in there.

In the middle of the afternoon, Thomas and Finnigan excused themselves. They had been pleasant to them while Edmund and his friends were there. After they left, the three they had come for really started to show their personalities.

Edmund had leaned back in his chair as he pushed his now completed Transfiguration essay away. "Can I go play on my broom," he asked the table at large.

Neville snorted. Her impression of the Longbottom heir had been totally wrong. "I think Hermione will let you flatten yourself tomorrow."

Edmund looked at his friend. "I'll let you know I haven't flattened myself in a week." His voice was dripping sarcasm.

"That isn't something to be proud of, flyboy. I have no desire to get another lecture from Madam Pomfrey about you while you are passed out," Hermione had started and Blaise snorted. They all looked at him.

"Something amusing," Edmund ask him, a smirk playing at his mouth.

Blaise held up his hands. She knew he was still uncertain about this. "No. Not at all."

Hermione snorted. "It's all right if you laugh at him, Zambini. We all do at times."

"Oi. I didn't make fun of you that time you spilled that red Cool-Aide down that white dress," Edmund said at her.

"Only because your mum grabbed you by your ear before you could tip my cup again," she said angrily at him. "That was a brand-new dress."

The rest of them looked at Ed and Hermione. She could understand being upset about a new dress being destroyed. Neville asked the pressing question she had of what was spilled on the dress. "What is Cool-Aide?" Neville asked, the other pure-bloods around the table just as clueless.

Edmund held up his hands at a now upset Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I wasn't trying to upset you."

She huffed before turning to Neville. "Cool-Aide is a muggle drink. It's made with a powder and water and is really sweet and flavored like fruit."

"You mean like fruit juice," Tracey asked. She knew Tracey was intrigued with muggle things since visiting her cousin who had married a muggle-born last year.

"Sort of, but they use sugar and flavoring. It's not real juice," Edmund said. "But it's bright colors and left her dress looking more tie dye than white."

"I really liked that dress," she said. "Mum couldn't get the stain out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin it."

"What is tie-dye," Daphne asked this time. She felt like they were talking a different language. So many words or concepts that she didn't understand.

"It's a pattern made of many different colors. Became popular back in the sixties, I think, in America, with some people called Hippies. I actually have a few shirts like it that I can bring back after break," Edmund said to them. "My dad is a little obsessed with American culture since visiting there a few years back."

Hermione chuckled. "Obsessed? I don't think it's quite that bad."

"Last letter said he just got in a full set of tapes and books on someone called Garcee, Garcii…"

"Garcia," Hermione answered.

"That's it. He also got some videos of some concerts."

"You two are doing it again where I don't understand half of what you are talking about," Neville said next to them.

They both looked abashed at their friend. "Sorry, Nev. I still forget you didn't grow up with muggle stuff," Edmund said.

After that, Daphne, her friend and Neville spent a while grilling Edmund and Hermione on what they had been talking about. Daphne found herself slightly jealous that they could listen to music so easily on a recorded 'tape'. She was corrected on that twice before she got it. Her father's old gramophone with records was the only thing close to that, and it was all old muggle and wizard instruments and operas. She wanted to hear muggle music now that it had been described to her.

It was close to dinner, on a Saturday, when they all said their goodbyes. Originally, the three of them had planned a quick forey into the Lion's den, then they would leave and go play chess or something. Blaise and Tracey hadn't wanted to study all day.

She walked next to Tracey as they made their way down to their common room to drop off their stuff before dinner.

"Daph," Tracey said from besides her.

"Yeah, Trace," she asked.

"Would it be bad that I want to go see them play this muggle game, what was it, soccer," she asked.

"Yeah. I've seen them play it. Usually its the lower year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs out there. A lot of running and kicking a ball around to get in a net," he told her.

Daphne looked at her friend. "If you want to go, I'll go with you."

Blaise shrugged. "Not like I have anything better planned for tomorrow. Nott and Bellamy were planning on finishing the work we got done today."

"I don't like Nott," Daphne told him. Since they were young, the three of them had been friends, growing up with each other.

"I know, but Lord Father wants me to be friendly with him."

She frowned at this. "And he wants you to be friends with the Scion Peverell?"

"I'd rather be friends with Edmund Evans-Potter," he said truthfully. "He is not the prat most make him out to be."

She sighed. "No. He was not what I was expecting. Neither was Granger or Longbottom. Did you know she was a Ward of House Ross," she asked.

They both shook their heads. "I don't even know who the Head of House Ross is. They aren't in our normal circles," Tracey said.

"Professor McGonagall," she told her friends.

"Is that why Granger always gets top marks," Blaise commented.

Daphne gave him a look. "Did you see how smart that girl is? Personally, I think her Aunt or whatever she is, is being to hard on both of them. They earn every point they get."

Tracey hooked her arm in hers. "You think so? She did seem to know a lot more than I thought she would. She wasn't as bossy either, as she seems in classes."

"Trace, if I am not mistaking, she was spouting theory that we don't learn until second or third year. It was not in our Transfiguration or Magical Theory book, I can tell you that."

Blaise took in a deep breath. "I guess you have your work cut out for you then. You still want to be top?"

"Of course, I do. Father is already on me that I am not," Daphne told him. She hated to disappoint her father. "I think these study sessions are going to have to become a frequent thing just to catch up to those two."

Tracey looked at her as they made it down the flight into the first level dungeon. They turned the opposite direction of a few Hufflepuffs behind them. "You really think they are that bright?"

Daphne tightened her grip on her friend's arm. "Yes. I don't think anyone will be able to catch Evans-Potter by end of next year in potions. You see how Snape doesn't bother the boy though he goes after every other Gryffindor?"

"Especially Potter," Blaise said. "I almost feel bad for the boy at times. He seems pretty good in his other classes and I think if he lost Weasley and Draco let up he might not be bad."

"Don't bring him up," Daphne all but hissed at him. There was no love lost between the Greengrasses and the Malfoys.

"Sorry. Just saying," he said giving her a grimace.

"Well don't." They didn't say anything as they walked into the common room. At times, she hated the green glow of the lake, the black tiles of the Common Room and halls or the way snakes always seemed to be watching her. Today was no exception. She really wanted the sun on her face when she looked out the window, not the occasional mermaid face or fish that greeted them.

"I think I need to go write Lord Father," Blaise said heading off towards the boy's dorms. "That was an interesting afternoon."

"I shall to. Walk with me to the owlery after dinner," she asked him.

He flashed her a smile before going serious again. "Of course, m'lady Greengrass. And will the Lady Davis be joining us too?"

Daphne laughed at him. "Always the gentleman. Trace?"

Tracey looked at them. "Why wouldn't I? You know my parents will want to know as much as yours."

"Excellent. I shall see you both in about forty minutes for supper," he said.

Daphne retreated to the room she shared with Tracey. That was one thing she liked of Slytherin. It was made more for the comfort of its inhabitants, never having more than three people in a room. Sitting at her writing desk, she took out a parchment and thought a few minutes before writing father. She hated to admit it, but she found she liked the three friends.


	14. Chapter 14 - Christmas

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 14 - Christmas**

**December 25, 1991**

"Harry! Harry! Get up! It's Christmas," an excited Ron pulled open the curtains around his bed. "Get up, Harry. Presents!"

Harry shot up, blinking to see a pile of indistinct stuff at the end of his bed. He fumbled for his glasses for a few before putting them on. The sounds of paper ripping filled the room as Ron tore into the pile at the end of his bed. Harry looked stunned looking at a pile of presents at the end of the bed.

They were in all different shape and sizes. Some were in simple brown paper, while others were in colorful wrappings. Having never gotten a single present in his life, he didn't know what to do. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was pulling his leg and would jump out yelling "April Fools' or something else like it.

"Well, aren't you going to open them," Ron said from the next bed over.

"These are all mine," he asked, still not believing it.

"Well, of course, who else would they be for," Ron asked confused opening up a chocolate frog and grabbing it before it jumped away.

Harry took one of the top ones. It was a thick soft package in brown paper. There was another quick glance around to make sure Dudley wasn't going to suddenly pop out and tackle him for it. "Come on, Harry. Open it," he encouraged while chewing.

Pulling at the string, the package opened easily to reveal a maroon knit jumper made of course yarn. Ron groaned. "Mum made you one too. Hide it before the twins find out," he said taking a similar looking jumper that was in a darker shade of red.

Harry held it up. "Your mum made this? For me," he asked unbelieving.

Ron smiled. "Well who else makes jumpers like that," Ron said as though it was the most natural thing in the world that the question wasn't really worth a response. "Guess all my letters home made her think you were a good friend. I wonder if Lavender or Pavarti got one?"

A smile split Harry's face. He had never received anything like this before. The fact his mother had actually made it was even more astounding. "Are you going to stare at it all day or open your other presents?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He quickly grabbed the next. This was also from Ron's mum and had some fudge and small cakes in it. Lavender gave him a big package of chocolate frogs while Pavarti had given him some new parchment and a quill with a multicolor changing ink. '_I know you liked it when George had some,'_ the note said from her. Harry had the largest grin ever when there was a mystery gift with a new broom maintenance kit. His eyes bugged out to see it was a professional quality kit. There was a pile of paper all over the floor and their beds as Ron took a look at his broom kit.

"You missed one," Ron said pulling out another paper wrapped present.

"There's more," Harry asked in awe. This one was thin but squishy like Mrs. Weasley's had been. Opening it, he pulled out a piece of material that felt more like water than material. It was covered in silvery designs and runes that seemed to glow in the shadows of his bed.

"Woah. Is that what I think it is," Ron asked.

Harry looked at him perplexed. "What is it?"

"I think that's an invisibility cloak. They aren't cheap."

Harry looked at the cloak and saw a note had fallen out of the package. "Ron, listen to this," he said.

-o-

_Harry, your father left his invisibility cloak in my possession. I thought it time to return it to its true owner. Remember what is out of bounds and no more visits with a furry friend._

_-o-_

Of course, Ron instantly perked up. "It really is one? Try it on."

Harry put it on, feeling like he had just been drenched in water, but still dry. Ron's eyes bugged out. "Wow. It really works. That is wicked."

Looking down, Harry couldn't see the rest of his body. "I've disappeared," he said half in awe, half in panic.

Soon, they were passing the cloak around and trying to sneak up on each other. It was one of the best mornings Harry could remember. Christmas was even better. Seeing Dumbledore wearing a tricorn hat that had come from a cracker on the table in the Great Hall. When Harry got his own wizard chess from another cracker, he couldn't remember ever having so much.

It was with a full belly and sleepy head that he and the Weasley's slowly made their way back to the common room for a nap and then more Christmas.

**-oOo-**

Neville stepped off the Knight Bus, stumbling and feeling like the world was still moving. He was happy to find the low brick wall and lean against it.

"This is... quaint," his Gran said behind him before there was the unmistakable sound of the bus popping away. Neville stood up after a moment. "You are sure this is the place, Neville?"

Taking out the letter from Edmund, he looked at the number on the house. "This is it, Gran."

He looked at the house, a smile spreading over his face. It looked like the other dozen houses on each side of the street. A tannish color brick, three story row house with white window sashes, a brick courtyard in front of the door and two cars parked out front. As he looked at the wreath on the front door, it swung open and Edmund and Hermione came bouncing down the stairs. Edmund had a heavy woolen jumper with a lion on the front and Hermione was wrapping a light blue shawl around her blue pinafore dress and white top.

"Happy Christmas. I thought I heard something out here," Ed said loudly before seeing his Gran. The boy came to an abrupt halt. Hermione was right beside him.

Ed stood up tall. "Lady Longbottom." He bowed to her. Maybe just a little too low, as his Peerage was higher than theirs, but that could be worked on. Gran had been very proud of him when he had told her he was helping Edmund understand what a Scion was. Hermione did the same, curtsying just the right amount for a non-Peerage who was a Ward of House Ross and under the Guardianship of House Peverell. His Gran, dower as usual, bowed her head. It was not proper for a Lady her age to curtsy.

"Lady Longbottom. Scion Longbottom," Hermione said standing up. She was just as serious as Edmund.

It was his turn and he bowed to his friends, but at this instant he was the Scion of House Longbottom.

"I welcome you to the home of the Sylvans, my guardians and Second-cousins. Would you like to come in?"

His Gran snorted and a smile spread her face. "I see Neville is doing his job well. Now, I here Minerva is hear and I would very much like to meet your parents."

Hermione moved in to grab Ed's arm, obviously cold in the December air. "Auntie Min is inside," Ed said.

Neville could tell Hermione was dying to say something, but she was doing as proper protocol entailed. "Well, let's get inside and don't hold your tongue around me. We are all friends and family here," his Gran said to her. "Besides, I see we have eavesdroppers."

"I don't drop from eaves," Amelia said behind him, making his Gran laugh.

"This is my sister, Amelia," Edmund said as the girl ran out in socks. "Amelia, you need shoes," he told her and she jumped onto his back. She was starting to get heavy at almost five now.

"I like your birdy," Amelia said shyly.

"Come on, Neville," Hermione said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him in. Neville had never had this type of reception before. He was used to the stuffy Christmas and New Year's balls where everyone was announced and the most giddiness was over who would have too much to drink first.

"Thank you, Ms. Sylvan. You have a beautiful dress," he heard his Gran say.

"Ed couldn't wait for you to get here. Did you bring your stuff? Your Gran said you could stay the night. We just got the letter last night," she said in a fast clip. Neville had only seen her like this a few times at school and felt off kilter with her excitement. She pulled him into the house. They entered a small foyer that went two stories. A stair to the left led up and a door to the right opened to a sitting room.

Neville caught sight of a tree decked in dozens of ornaments of all types, tinsel and an angel. A boy was at a coffee table, all sorts of bright blocks and pieces that he was building something with a man who must have been his father. Their hair was very similar in color and they looked related. "Neville and Mrs. Longbottom are here, Mr. Sylvan," Hermione said pulling him by the door.

"Already? David, we can finish this in a little bit," the man said.

"My parents are in the kitchen." She didn't let go of his arm. He quickly saw that the hallway was hung with pictures. They contained the family in many ways. Hermione was in many of them with Edmund, as was Professor McGonagall.

"UNO!" someone called out and there was a yell of general disagreement. Over the loud voices came the mouthwatering smell of something cooking. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made his stomach grumble a little.

"That is the third time you have claimed that and I know you had to pick up two cards last turn," he heard the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I played perfectly fair. George is the one who put the reverse down, allowing be to go twice," another woman said.

Hermione pulled him into the kitchen where Professor McGonagall sat with three other adults at a table in a small dining area off to the side. Two of the adults he could make as Hermione's parents. There was a woman with hair that looked much like her daughters, with the same narrow features and glasses. The man's hair was very dark, extremely short and didn't look anything like pictures he had seen in the hall. "Don't look at me. I'm trying to actually win a game for once," he said reaching for a bottle of beer.

"You better not be saying I cheat, Minerva," a dark, auburn haired woman said. Her hair was very similar to Edmunds color and the small fireball that had greeted them outside.

"Well, a pot can call the kettle black when it's true," Professor McGonagall said pulling herself up tall.

"You old hag. You just don't want to lose," the woman said with a smile.

"George, do you want to go see how Bill and David are doing," Hermione's mum said quietly leaning over.

The man nodded. "I think that sounds best. I know you'll kick me out anyways soon to get dinner done."

"Mum, dad, Auntie Angela," Hermione said loudly to get their attention. She stood tall when they all looked and Neville followed her lead. "Neville and his Gran are here."

There was a mass of movement. "I didn't even hear them get here. Why didn't you and Ed say anything," the redheaded woman said. "I should have been at the door."

He watched Hermione get a smirk at the edge of her mouth. "I don't think he wanted you to see his 'Lord' thing."

"I'm going to cuff that boy," the woman said, but there was no heat in her voice. "I wanted to see that. You must be Neville. Ed and Hermione had told us so much about you. I'm so glad you could come today." She had already moved to Neville. He stuck his hand out but the woman moved in and hugged him. "Friends of our two little Hogwarts students don't get handshakes. I'm Angela Sylvan. Edmund's mother."

"Mrs. Sylvan," Hermione said upset. "I'm not little anymore."

Her father playfully rubbed his hand in her hair and she stepped away throwing it off. "You'll always be our little girl," he joked at her glare.

Neville tried to keep the smirk off his face. He had been around them enough to understand this was probably a typical thing in their families. "Dad, stop," Hermione said looking embarrassed.

"George, will you stop. I spent a lot of time helping her get her hair like that," the woman behind him said.

Mrs. Sylvan let him go and he took a step back. "Neville Longbottom," he told her. "Thank you for inviting us. Gran wanted you to have this," he said holding out a paper bag for her.

"Yes, dear," the man said stepping up to Neville. He reached out his hand. "George Granger."

The man had a firm handshake and Neville tried to match it. The man looked satisfied and nodded. "Jane Granger," his wife said moving and hugging him. Neville felt color in his face. He had never been greeted like this. "Hermione has told us a lot about you." She took his shoulders and held him at arm's length. "I assume you all didn't get into any more fights or trolls since Halloween."

Neville felt the color run from his face. "Nnnnno, Mrs. Granger."

She looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Hermione told us you were only trying to protect them. But as I told them, violence should be the last thing you do and if you see another troll, run. Thank you," she said pulling him into another brief hug.

"That old bat. She told me that she didn't have anymore of this year," Professor McGonagall said looking at the bottle of Scotch that had been in the bag.

"I believe I said you couldn't have anymore that night, you old puss," his Gran said from the door.

Neville backed away quickly from Mrs. Granger. It wasn't decent for a Scion to act this way. "Old puss," McGonagall bristled. They stared each other down for a moment before both woman smiled and laughed. "I don't think I've seen you at a party like this since Fleamont invited us all over to James and Lily's that year they got married."

His gran moved across the kitchen in a green and red tartan robe, her hat and vulture somehow staying on her head. The two older woman embraced and he was dumbfounded. "I miss that man. He could drink all of us under the table and still keep going."

"He could, but you always had the best vintages. Augusta, can I have the pleasure of introducing you to our gracious hostess, Mrs. Angela Sylvan."

Angela stepped forward, he wondered what she would do and he watched her extend a hand after a moment. His Gran didn't hesitate to reach out and take her hand. "A pleasure. Augusta Longbottom. May I say you have a lovely house and children. I must say this looks like a much better environment than the stuffy Christmas Balls we attend. I hope my gift is a good enough thank you for rescuing Neville and I from them. I also would like to thank you for raising such a nice young man. Neville has come out of his shell since meeting Edmund."

Mrs. Sylvan raised an eyebrow. "Thank you. We try with him, but you know, boys will be boys at times. I also see why Minerva has always spoke fondly of you. Welcome to our house."

His Gran chuckled. "Yes. You can say that we were, rambunctious, when younger. Much like the three young ones that bring us all together."

Mr. Granger laughed. "I hope that rambunctiousness comes out to play tonight. George Granger," he said reaching his hand out.

"A pleasure, Mr. Granger. And you must be Mrs. Granger?"

"Please, call me Jane. From what I hear your Neville is as much a troublemaker as our two."

"Mum," Hermione said in shock. "I didn't cause any trouble."

"No, but you were in the center of much of the first-year trouble so far," Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

"None of us ever started it, thank you," Hermione said in a huff, her bounciness gone.

His Gran laughed again. "What good is it being young if you don't cause some trouble at times?"

"Very true. Speaking of which, I think it's about time for those not cooking to make themselves scarce for a while. Augusta and Minerva you are welcome to stay," Mrs. Sylvan told them. "I do hope you like turkey? Bill went to the States one time and now always makes sure we have one for Christmas."

"It smells delicious, Angela."

"Come on," Hermione said to Neville, still looking niffed at the adults.

"Hermione, why don't you find Edmund and show him where he will be staying tonight. Just remember to stay out of the back room."

"Yes, Mrs. Sylvan."

Over the next few hours, Neville had explored the house with Ed and Hermione. When dinner was called, it could rival anything that the house elves made at Long Marche. It was amazing to see everything done without magic. There was a wireless that played Christmas music that was very different than what he was used too. He found he like the sound of an electic... electric guitar. Electricity was another thing. There were no fires, no guttering candles or gas lamps around. All the lights where balls of light that turned on and off with the flick of a switch. Ed had laughed at him when he had spent several minutes playing with the one in his room. Neville had never seen anything like it before.

Gran took it all in stride as though she had seen everything a thousand times.

When they were done, Ed and Hermione started collecting the plates and silverware. "What are you two doing," Mr. Sylvan asked them.

"The dishes," Ed said as though confused.

"Not tonight, you two. You have a guest," Mrs. Sylvan told them.

"I can help," Neville said. He had never cleaned dishes before. "I will too," Amelia said jumping to Edmund's side.

"Only if I want my nice settings destroyed," her mum said and a few of the adults laughed. "Ed, why don't you go see if something is on the television. I thought I saw a listing for some specials. Or put a movie on appropriate for David and Amelia. I'll have desert ready in an hour or so."

"Sure, mum," Edmund said putting the stack of dishes down and Hermione put the silverware on top of them. "Come on, Nev. David, coming?"

His six-year-old brother was laughing at something Professor McGonagall had done. "He'll be along in a few," she told Edmund.

"Piggy back," Amelia said climbing on a chair and jumping on Hermione's back.

"Hey," Hermione said back.

"No climbing on the furniture, young lady," Mr. Sylvan scolded her.

She nuzzled her head into Hermione's hair who rolled her eyes before carrying the little girl away. Neville had noticed Amelia hadn't left either Ed's or Hermione's side since he had gotten there. Neville followed them into the sitting room where Hermione sat on the couch with Amelia still on her back. "NO! You'll crush me," the girl said to Hermione's laughter.

Neville was finding he was liking this much more laid-back Hermione and Ed. Not that they weren't fun at school, but they were more carefree here. He wondered how much of that was due to Harry, Ron and many others at the school. Though Neville had seen a turnaround in many after it was out he was the next Lord Peverell.

"Use her as a pillow," Edmund joked walking up to a big box with a black curved glass in it.

"No," Amelia squealed as Hermione sat back. "Edmund, help!"

Hermione sat up still laughing. "He's the one who told me to do it," she said turning to tickle the girl. Amelia squealed again.

Ed touched the box. "Hermione, do you see the remote control," he asked her.

"Over there," Amelia said through gasps as Hermione gave her a minute to catch her breath.

Ed nodded and walked over to the side table. "You should try channel five first," Hermione said moving over to let Amelia have a place to sit.

Neville watched the box as a picture came into view. It was a moving picture, like wizard ones, but grainy. He saw a soccer game going on before a person came on. "Brazil overcame Denmark in a 3-1 victory, moving them closer..."

The picture changed. It was snowing and little fuzzy reindeer were moving around the screen. "What is this," he asked touching the screen.

Ed laughed. "It's a television. Sort of like wizards photos but works with electricity and shows a complete story with sound."

"Wow," he said looking at it.

He had a hard time taking his eyes off the screen, watching a story about a reindeer with a red nose. In all his growing up in the Magical World, he had never seen anything its like. It was as though muggles had a magic that at the least matched what a wand could do. A little while later, his mum took some popped corn and Christmas biscuits with hot chocolate. They talked and laughed as David took out his colorful blocks again. His father helped him put a few sets together of some castles and knights. Neville laughed at the wizard in the set with a staff.

"No one has used staffs since the Middle Ages," he said looking at the man.

"A lot of muggle stories show witches and wizards with staffs," Hermione said from next to him on the couch.

"Muggles believe in magic? I thought the Statute of Secrecy was supposed to prevent that."

"We have to watch the Dark Crystal now," Edmund told Hermione. Amelia was curled on her brother's lap in a big chair.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. We are watching the Little Mermaid at my house and Beauty and the Beast in the theaters," she told him.

"Edmund laughed at her. "Only if you watch Labyrinth too."

"Can I go too?" Amelia asked from Edmund's lap looking tired.

"What is a theater, " he asked. He had seen plays with Gran, but this sounded different.

"It's a place that has a screen bigger than this house and you watch a movie on it," Hermione said. "You are buying popcorn too when we go."

"Where are you going," his mum said coming into the room.

"Hermy and Ed are taking me to Beauty and the Beast," Amelia said excited, not looking tired anymore.

"Oh, they are, are they? And when were you going to inform us," she asked looking at Ed before looking at Hermione. Neville had a feeling that his friends parents viewed both of them as their own.

Hermione looked at her. "Mum and dad already said they would in a few days. I was going to ask Ed tomorrow."

"See. We can go. Mrs. Granger will take us," Amelia said.

Their mother laughed at her daughter. "I will ask. We can take you and David. Neville, would you like to ask your Gran if you can come?"

Neville looked at them all. He was going to be invited, not just for today and tonight, but for more? He was so overwhelmed; he didn't know what to say. He had never had friends like this. "What is this about asking me something," his Gran said walking into the room.

"Oh, Augusta, I didn't even hear you," Mrs. Sylvan said spinning and putting her hand on over her heart.

Professor McGonagall laughed behind her. "She has that effect on a great many people."

His Gran stood tall. "I was taught a Lady never sneaks up on people. She is graceful and silent." McGonagall snorted. Neville was still trying to get used to this side of Gran, having only seen her like this a few times when she was with old friends. "And what did you want to ask?"

"If Neville wanted to come back in a few days to go to the movies with us?"

"What is a movie," she asked.

"It's like a play but using moving pictures, Augusta. I think it would be a good experience for Neville."

His Gran looked at him. "Would you like to come back, Neville?"

He couldn't keep his smile off his face. "Yes. Can Ed and Hermione come over?"

"Long Marche is your home, Neville. If you would like your friends there, you needn't ask."

"Wicked," Edmund said behind him. "I've never been to a manor before." His Gran raised an eyebrow at his friend, who looked slightly abashed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Longbottom."

His Gran chuckled. "It is perfectly fine, Mr. Evans-Potter. After Neville gets home tomorrow, we will send you an owl with a good date."

"Sounds good, Augusta. I assume you are on your way out now," his mum asked.

"Yes. Thank you for a lovely afternoon and evening. I can see I leave Neville in good hands for the night. When you come home, just call for Mandy, Neville."

"Yes, Gran," he said.

"I am going to call it a night too, Angela. I have some students left at school and I should check in on them."

"Of course, Minerva."

Hermione stood up and hugged her godmother. "Happy Christmas, Auntie Min. Thank you for the books."

"You are very welcome, my little Hermione," she said with a grin at her goddaughters reaction. Neville caught Edmund looking at her with a smile on his face too.

"Don't go," Amelia said jumping into her arms next. The small girl hugged Professor McGonagall tight. "She doesn't like how little she sees you, Ed and Hermione," he heard Mrs. Sylvan say as she pulled her daughter away.

"I'll see you again in a few days, little one," she said.

"At least she is little," he heard Hermione mutter.

"Happy Christmas, Auntie Min," Edmund said standing tall and giving his godmother a hug. Neville had to laugh when his sister jumped onto his back and tried to hug Professor McGonagall. "I got you, squirt," he said to his sister.

"I hope you enjoy the supplies and books," Auntie Min said to him.

"I will."

McGonagall gave him a sad smile before hugging him and his sister again. "I know you will. Just know it was not because you aren't good enough, and if you want, I will let you practice with the team and take your broom."

Ed shook his head. "I will earn my spot."

"I am proud of you," she said to her godson.

"Why does he get two hugs," Hermione said looking put out. She was soon wrapped into McGonagall's arms again before she gave David a hug.

"When can I go to Hogwarts," he asked her.

"If you get a letter, when you turn eleven," she told him. His mother frowned a little but McGonagall shrugged. Sometimes magic didn't show itself until a child was ten, though typically it was by the time they were two or three. Neville had been one of those late bloomers, being nine and a half when he finally bounced.

His Gran nodded at him. She was not one for hugs. Both women were soon gone and a tired looking Amelia was slumped in Mrs. Sylvan's arms. "Time for bed for you, little girl."

She shook her head. "I want Edmund," she told her mum.

"She can fall asleep on me, mum," Edmund said.

"Fine. You too, David? You staying down here or going to bed?"

David yawned, now wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. "Can I stay with Ed and his friends," he asked.

"Fine. How about you all go grab your sleeping bags and if you fall asleep while watching movies you won't have to move."

A little while later, Amelia was curled up between Ed and Hermione. David was on the couch, just barely keeping his eyes open and Neville was thinking he had just had the best Christmas he could ever remember. By the time he fell asleep, he was still laughing at the way muggles saw magic. The Dark Crystal was good, but it was totally wrong on how magic really worked. He had to admit though, it was very creative. He was also admitting that he liked many things in the Muggle world he had never even imagined existed. He doubted even magic could make something like the muggle's television.

**-oOo-**

It was late by the time Ron, Harry, George and Fred trudged up the stairs. It had been the best day Harry could ever remember.

They had had a snowball fight on the grounds. He had no clue how long they had been out there, but his hands and feet were frozen through. It was nice to have snowballs thrown at you without rocks and ice balls in them. It was also extremely nice to come back to the Common Room to find sandwiches of leftovers from the Christmas Lunch, with steaming cups of hot chocolate and pies that were still warm.

The warm feeling in him was as much to do with the hot food as it had with the Weasley's. He had been included in everything they had done all day. Best was, he actually felt like he was wanted in everything they did.

"Don't wake me for a week," Ron said entering their room. He didn't even bother to kick off his slippers as he fell face down into his bed.

Harry laughed, knowing Ron would probably fall asleep that way in just a moment or two. "Noon should work for me tomorrow," he said out loud making sure the stove in their room was stoked before putting his slippers at the edge of the bed. Even though they were in their pajamas, Harry was still wearing the jumper from Mrs. Weasley. "Night Ron," he said to his best mate.

There was a small groan in response. Harry snorted. He had no clue how Ron could fall asleep so easily and on top of his covers in the cold castle. Harry closed the curtains between their beds and stopped when he made it to his pile of gifts still on the end of his bed.

Harry couldn't bring himself to put them away. A part of him still expected he would wake up in a closet, smelling the Christmas dinner he had mostly cooked himself, watching Dudley open present after present. All the gifts he was looking at was more than anything he had ever owned in his life.

The one his eyes kept going too was the silver looking cloak that once belonged to his father.

He touched it, feeling it move like water in his hands. As tired as he was, he had the sudden desire to put it on and go exploring. There was a certain giddiness to realize he could wander almost anywhere in the castle now and at any time.

Feeling suddenly reckless and as though he had to try this, he got out of bed. "Ron," he called out. A snore responded a moment later.

Maybe it was better for him to do this by himself for the first time. It was his. And he had never really had anything that was just his until a few months ago. Maybe being selfish once was not a bad thing. He picked it up. Moving to swing it over his shoulders. As he did a brightly wrapped package fell and hit the floor with a _thunk_.

Harry looked at the package confused. He thought he had opened all the gifts earlier. Reaching down, the urge to explore lessened. There was an envelope on it in a script he didn't recognize. Looking at the bed, he made sure there wasn't anymore he had missed and then sat on the edge of the bed, his cloak still over his shoulders.

Curious, because all his friends were accounted for, he picked the envelope up and opened it. Inside where several pages of muggle lined paper. His heart sank as he opened it.

-o-

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you do not mind me sending you a present. I would like to introduce myself as your second-cousin to your mother. I am Angela Sylvan, legal guardian and I guess mother to Edmund._

_Please read all of this. If not, I can understand, but know you will always have a place here if you ever need it._

_To start, I knew your mother when she was a little girl and we were very close until she went to Hogwarts. Lily was a very bright and caring person..._

_-o-_

Harry, as much as he wanted to throw the long letter away or tear it up, he found himself reading it. Hearing stories of his mother, even his Aunt as children, was so different. She mentioned how his mother was friends with Professor Snape, which turned his stomach.

When he put the letter down, he wiped his eyes. Opening the envelope, he found a few muggle pictures of his mother as a girl. They were old, faded, but unmistakable the green eyes or how happy she looked in most of them. One was one of her and his father. This one was a wizarding photo of them in Hogwarts robes, the Head Boy and Girl badges prominent on their chests and both looking proud. Flipping it over there was a note on the back.

_James and Lily, June 30th, 1978. To Auntie Minerva, thank you for putting up with me enough to see me graduate. I think Dad and mum would be proud. I hope you are too, love James._

All thoughts of sneaking out were gone. In his hands was proof that his parents had actually lived. It was proof that they had gone to the school, his father probably having lived in the same dorm he was in now. It was also proof that Professor McGonagall had really known his parents.

It took a few minutes for him to get himself under control. Had he somehow been denied knowing he had a brother and living with this lady, Angela Sylvan?

The last picture in the pile was one of Edmund with four others. Names had been written above all their heads with marker. A lady with auburn hair and looking similar to the pictures of his mother, Edmund and a small girl was staring up at him. Looking at it, Harry thought he recognized a similar photo.

Taking the unopened package with him, Harry got up, letting his cloak fall to the floor and walked to the far side of the room, an area he had been avoiding all year long.

On the bedside table of the bed that belonged to the imposter and prat, he saw a photo that was almost identical to the one in his hand. He saw a happy family smiling in a photo. It was the same people in this one, just a little younger.

What caught his eyes though was the one behind that one. It was moving, obviously a wizarding photo. What he saw surprised him. It was a slightly older version of the boy and girl in the photo from his father. He didn't doubt it was his parents. His eyes looked exactly like the woman in the photo and the man could be an older version of Harry.

She was holding a boy, maybe a few months old with the same black hair of the father while his father was holding a boy with the mother's auburn hair. His breath stopped for a moment as the enormity of the situation was hitting him.

Clutching the package in his hand, he felt the edges of a photo frame. Tearing the paper off, the same photograph he had just been looking at stared back at him. His parents were smiling and his father kissed the top of the redheaded baby while his mother cuddled the black hair boy.

Harry had to wipe his eyes again.

"What am I going to do," he asked the night.

**-oOo-**

Albus was getting tired of waiting. It was quarter past two and Harry should have shown an hour ago. The mirror stood in the middle of the room, waiting to be found. He couldn't move it to the chamber until he was sure Harry would know what it did.

Making sure he was dissallusioned before he called out, "Tibbles," Albus stood up.

There was a soft pop. A taller house elf than most popped in. He was in a very nice burlap bag, cut for his limbs with a Hogwarts crest on it and cinched at the waist with a rope. He looked well cared for and his appearance proudly maintained. "Yes, Headmaster," he said in a voice that was deep for a house elf.

"Yes, did the portrait open and close at anytime tonight?"

The elf shook his large head. "No, headmaster. No body is coming or going. The big Lady has been gone since about nine."

Dumbledore frowned. That couldn't be right. "You are sure the portrait didn't open or close with you not seeing anyone go in or out?"

"No, Headmaster."

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

The elf shook his head. "No, Headmaster."

Annoyed, he waved his hand and the elf disappeared. Albus stepped out into the hall to the first painting. "Find Jorbus Cardin and have him look into the first year Gryffindor dorm before reporting to me. I will be heading to my office."

"Yes, Headmaster," the haggard looking wizard in the portrait said before running off into the portraits and paintings down the hall.

Albus made sure the room was locked behind him. Only Harry, maybe Mr. Weasley, should truly know about the mirrors true powers. Marching to his office, he was happy the castle was mostly empty. This way he could fume all the way to his office.

He took the stairs two at a time. When he entered his office, he saw the man he wanted to see. "Jorbus, did you see Harry Potter in his dorm?"

The old painted wizard nodded. "He is, Headmaster. I saw him on the last bed from the windows."

Albus looked at the man, unable to fully process that. "You mean the bed closest to the windows," Albus corrected him.

"No, Headmaster. He was on the bed farthest from. He had pulled up the extra duvet and was clutching a photo in his arms as he slept."

"What photo," he asked, unable to still understand why. Last he knew, Edmund and him were still not getting along and he was trying to foster that.

"I couldn't see, Headmaster."

Albus frowned. How had the boy broken the compulsions he had put on him. His magic was still extremely powerful and at eleven-years-old, Harry should not have been able to break the compulsion to find his way to the mirror. What could have happened?


	15. Chapter 15 - Boxing Day

**A/N:**

**Just to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 15 - Boxing Day**

**December 26, 1991**

Harry woke to the early light of a clear December morning. He was comfortable and warm, the blankets he had made a nest in keeping him that way. He was still holding the picture frame and his new invisibility cloak close to him. His shoulder hurt a little, as though the frame had dug into it for a while.

Blinking, it took a moment to realize he was not in his bed. He sat up fast, throwing the blankets off him and looking around. The curtains were still drawn around Harry and Ron's beds. Letting out a sigh, he got up. Harry looked at the picture in his hand and then the one on the side of Edmund bed. It was the same picture. Harry reached into his pocket to make sure the letter was still there. Harry had on him the only letter he had ever received that was solely for him and a picture he strongly suspected were his true parents.

Harry needed some questions today and he didn't know who to get them from.

Walking over to his bed, the bell tolled nine. He put the picture under his pillow and tried to decide what to do. He wanted to talk to Hagrid today, but not about this. Hagrid was much like Ron when it came to Edmund or his original family. The letter Harry had also found on Edmund's table was also eating at him. The rumors that Edmund had declared he was a Scion were all over the school before people left. The letter with the official Ministry seal unsettled Harry.

No, there were only two people he could go to, and really didn't want to go to either.

If we wanted answers though, he assumed he needed to be a Gryffindor.

Getting dressed, Harry considered waking Ron. After thinking of it, he really didn't want his best mate for this one.

Harry left the dorm, with his bag and his father's cloak in it.

Leaving the tower, Harry was hungry, but he really needed to talk. It was with some apprehension that he made it to her door. His hand went to knock and pulled back. He was about to walk away when he heard the distinctive clack of Professor McGonagall's boots. Harry almost bolted. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. I thought you would be in the Great Hall for a late breakfast?"

She walked up to him and Harry didn't know what to say. When he didn't answer her after a few minutes, her expression softened. "Are you all right, Mr. Potter."

Harry took in a deep breath. "Professor McGonagall, did you know my parents? My real parents?"

There was a shine in her eyes. "Very well, actually." There was a pause before she took a deep breath. "Would you like to come into my office and talk?"

Harry looked at her. He wasn't sure what he felt right now. The need for answers burned in him. Since being at Hogwarts, he had never been denied any question from any Professor, even Professor Snape. Besides that man, most encouraged questions and the drive in him to learn. In September, he doubted he would have had the courage for this. "Yes, please, Professor."

She smiled at him and opened the door to her office. Harry went to sit in the chair across from her desk. It was a spot he had seen a few times last semester, mostly because of Malfoy. McGonagall cleared her throat. He turned to see her indicating the comfortable chairs and sofa by the fireplace. "If you would like, I can have a breakfast brought up for us while we talk."

His stomach grumbled at the offer. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. "I wouldn't want to bother you that long," he said to her.

She gave him a smile. "I have not eaten yet either. Let me get Mallory to bring us some stuff and you can pick at it if you want."

Harry tensed a little. "Is Mallory a house elf?"

McGonagall nodded. "She is. She is one of two that still belong to my Mother's house. They both work here at Hogwarts."

"I am not a fan of how they teleport themselves," he told her.

She had a lost expression. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, what is teleport?"

"You know. They move from one place to the other without walking or anything, like in video games or television shows," he tried to explain. Dudley had been all on how he wished he could do that to sneak up on people after watching a show at one of his friends. Star Teck or something like that.

Her eyes took on understanding. "Ah, I see. I am not always up to date on muggle words, though I know more than most witches."

Harry nodded. "I suppose Hermione and ...Edmund keep you up to date." He had to catch himself from using Ron's favorite word.

She chuckled. "Yes. They are quite adept at surprising me though. Now, would you like to come sit." She motioned to the chair across from her on the other side of the small table in the center of the chairs. Harry did so and she called for her house elf. Harry tried not to flinch when the elf appeared. The crack this time was much softer and sounded more like a snap, not a crack of a whip.

He noticed her eyeing him before asking Mallory to bring them some breakfast from the kitchens. The elf bowed to her before dissaparating in another hard snap. McGonagall sighed. "I really wish they weren't so subservient," she said quietly.

Harry looked at her confused. "I thought wizards liked having them as servants."

"Some do. Some treat them as though they are barely better than a hog. The wizard's bond with them was not supposed to be this way. I prefer to look at them as equals, but it is too ingrained in their magic now." She sighed again. "This is a talk for another time though. I believe you came to my door to ask about James and Lily Potter."

Harry cast his eyes down. She was not what he had expected in this situation. "Harry, please do not be afraid to talk to me. When in the halls and classroom, I am your Professor and Head of House, but in here, in private, or when you need me to be, even in the Halls or Classroom, I am an old family friend, whether you believe that or not."

He looked up. The confusion he had last night came back. How could a few simple things shock him so much as two letters and a picture claiming to be of his parents? "You knew my parents? For how long?"

She gave him a smile. "I was at Potter Manor the day James was born. After your grandfather, I was the second person to hold him. When he was really young, he used to call me Aunt Emm because he couldn't pronounce my name," she laughed at his expression. "I met your mother on her first night at Hogwarts. It was soon apparent she was a brilliant witch and one of my favorites."

Harry gave her a look. "I thought Professors weren't supposed to have favorites."

She smiled kindly. "As a friend of your family, I can tell you a little secret. I love teaching all my students, well, most. If they try, and do the best they can, then my job is done right. But, there are those that a teacher will build an affinity for. Your mother was one of them."

"Why," he asked. He had never heard anyone talk about his parents in such a way that he could feel the true affection for them, not just the awe of who they were. He could tell she had stories and he was hoping to hear them.

"Well, the first thing to know about Lily was she was kind. To everyone. That didn't come without a dark side though. She was also fiercely loyal to her friends and those she loved. If you got on her bad side, you were sure to stay there a very long time. Second, she was one of the brightest people I have ever known. I can count on my hand how many people I have found that intelligent in my live, Mr. Potter, and she was in the top two."

"Who is number one," he asked, feeling he knew the answer would be Dumbledore.

The smile on her face lit up the room. "I am not sure, but your classmate, Hermione Granger, is just as brilliant as you mother was at her age. I see a lot of her intelligence in you too, Mr. Potter. If you keep up the excellent work you have come to show me the last few months, I can see you making it high on my list."

"Hermione," he said surprised. "Why not Dumbledore?"

Her expression dropped a little. "Dumbledore may be a genius and a crack at spells that most could only dream of, but he would only make it to my top 10. There is more to being intelligent and brilliant and being better than anyone else with a wand. Being kind, caring, inventive, creative, loving and a dozen other traits that make you a good person also come into account."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. He had never heard anything like that before. "Was my mother all those? Is that why you consider her at the top?" He had a hard time swallowing Hermione only because of how things had started with them.

"Yes. She was. Your father on the other hand, he was a terror until he grew up his sixth year. Making him a Prefect was a hard decision, but turned out to be the right one."

"My dad was not a terror," he said heatedly. Everything Hagrid had said about his father had only been good things.

She chuckled. "He was impulsive too. I watched him grow up, Harry. I was by Fleamont's and Euphemia's side. He was the only child of a pure-blood family. Your grandparents were very good people and I miss them dearly, but your father was taught the old ways and rebelled against them in every way he could. Secretly, I am sure your grandfather encouraged it, but it used to drive your grandmother up the wall. Once he came to Hogwarts, and met Sirius Black, the two of them spent more time in my office the first few years than I think they did in the library."

He looked at her not sure this was such a good idea. He was happy to hear about his parents, but to hear they were both human, not the good people he had always secretly imagined was a shock almost as bad as the letter last night. "But Hagrid and others always say my father was a great man."

She nodded. "He turned into a great man, Harry. Like I said, in his sixth year, my godson grew up. James started to apply himself to school more and he moved from being in the middle of his class to right behind your mother that year. He also started to take on the responsibilities he was meant to as your grandfather fell ill. By start of seventh year, I was proud to support the decision of him to be Head Boy. Your mother was destined to be Head Girl the day she put the Sorting Hat on. He and Lily were meant for the position and natural leaders."

Harry sat back in his chair, stunned. "My father was your godson?"

"Yes. And when you were born, your parents decided to name myself the godmother of Edmund and Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's mother, yours."

The house elf chose that time to come back as Harry sat there in silence. He looked at her, his mind racing as he tried to process things. McGonagall thanked the elf after the food was put on the little table. Unconcerned, she took a bowl and began serving herself porridge and sausages. There was something about it that was just so surreal to him. She motioned for him to eat. Not sure what to say, he took her offer and made a small plate of eggs and bacon. They were made just the way he liked them, the yoke runny but the whites firm. He ate while he thought.

After a while, he asked, "Professor, why haven't I ever met Mrs. Longbottom?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Harry, your parents weren't the only ones that had been hunted. Shortly after that night James and Lily were killed, some Death Eaters had escaped capture. Neville's parents were tortured into insanity. They live in St. Mungo's now and are incapable of leaving."

Harry's appetite disappeared. He looked at his plate. Neville had grown up without parents. That day that Ron had told him about woman with a vulture on her head came into the Great Hall made a lot of sense. "Will they ever get better," he asked. He wasn't sure, but for once he may have a chance at hope. He would deal with Neville if it meant getting away from his relatives.

McGonagall opened her eyes. They looked bright as though she was fighting off tears. "I am afraid the damage appears permanent."

What little hope he had crashed in his chest. "Oh. Thank you," he said to her. He didn't want to know any more.

"You are welcome, Harry. Any other questions today?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Professor. I think I should get back to Gryffindor tower. Ron is probably wondering where I am."

"Of course. If you ever have more questions, please feel free to ask. My door will be open when you need it." He nodded and stood up. "Your bag, Mr. Potter," she said gently.

**-oOo-**

"That went better than I thought it might," Fleamont said from over her shoulder after the door closed.

Minerva sat up straight. "I am sorry I could not introduce you, old friend. You are under the same binding I am that unless he asks, we cannot reveal or talk to him about this."

Fleamont snorted. "I still think that is a stretch of the orders the Headmaster had given us. You must be careful, Minerva. I know my son and I have put a lot on you, but you are the only one that cares for them the way they should be cared for. You cannot risk losing your magic."

She turned and looked at him. "I am not the only one, Fleamont. Do not forget the Sylvans or the Grangers. As for the Headmaster, we were told not to reveal anything to him unless asked or told. The Headmaster did not specify by 'whom'. I will risk what I have to two to see them both protected. Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom are now part of that lot too."

"And what of the Weasley brat?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him. "His is an innocent still. My vows and morals will not allow me to see him harmed either. On the whole, I like the family. Ron may not live up to his older brothers yet, but I see the potential."

Fleamont snorted again. "You sound like Lily."

"James believed in the goodness of people too. He would never abandon a friend, as you well know," she stated.

They were quiet for a few, both lost in their own thoughts. After a few, Fleamont spoke up again. "What is the next step? I am not sure he will be back again after that last revelation." The man sounded sad.

"We wait. Until we can get him from under the hand of Albus, there is not much I can do." She didn't like the answer. "Harry is very inquisitive when allowed to be. I think he will be back. " It was not what she wanted or what Harry needed, but it was the best she could do. There were other avenues she was following, but Albus Dumbledore had a lot of power and contacts in many places. If he were to get any inkling of what she was trying, it could mean disaster for her, Harry and her godchildren.

**-oOo-**

**Before New Years, 1991**

Harry felt out of sorts for the next few days. This was all just so much.

Ron and the twins could see Harry was in a mood and did things to help him out of his funk. Even Percy talked to him a few times. They had a nice Boxing Day tea in the afternoon with Hagrid. There was another large snowball fight where all the students who had stayed for the Holiday were outside. Ron even tried to go easy on Harry with his new set of Wizard Chess Figures.

None of it seemed to work though.

Thus, one night, Harry found he couldn't sleep. It was late and the moon was out, brightening their room. He had taken out the picture frame again, looking at his parents. He wasn't avoiding the red-head child anymore. Instead, he studied all four Potters in the picture as they moved.

He could see the differences in them all, and the similarities. It pulled at his heart. The hope that he might be rescued was the hardest part now that he understood his godmother would never be coming to get him.

The enormity of it was just too much for his eleven-year-old mind to process.

Feeling the need to move, Harry got his invisibility cloak out of his bag. It was easy for him to sneak out of the dorm and past the Fat Lady. He had learned how to be quieter than a mouse to sneak extra food or even just a glass of water at times.

With the cloak over him, he walked past ghosts and even a mischievous Peeves. The castle was very quiet and he heard the clock strike one. Thus, he found it very odd when he passed a partially open door of a classroom and heard voices. As he listened, his scar began to prickle.

"You incompetent fool, Quirrell," a high raspy voice stated. "That almost got us killed."

"I am sorry, Master," he heard Quirrell's voice. Harry had to move closer to the door, unsure if it was his defense Professor. This man didn't sound whimpering or cowed. "I thought that oaf would give me the way to get past that dog."

There was a snarl. "Yes, I have thought so too. We need to get in there soon. Dumbledore is planning something and that traitor Severus is getting to close to our secret."

"I can take care of him," Quirrell said to the other.

"No. That would be too obvious. What we need..." The voice never finished as Harry leaned on the door and without warning, it gave way. He stumbled into the room, his cloak catching around his feet and he stumbled, landing next to the door. There were a few flashes of red and white lights as he caught spells flying at the door.

Harry could feel his arm hurting and he stifled a sound as his scar suddenly burst with pain. "After them," he heard the high pitch voice say.

Quirrell was suddenly in view, rushing past him with his turban held to his head by a hand. The man just missed tripping on Harry. Harry could see a determined set to the man's face like he had never seen before. Something about the change in demeanor of the man sent a chill down his spine.

After a moment, Quirrell said, "There is no one here. It must have been the wind."

"I know I heard something," the high pitch voice said.

"_Homeo Revelio," _Quirrell said. Harry didn't know what that spell did, but he was sure he wouldn't like it if it revealed him. "There is no one here, Master."

There was the snarl again. "No matter. We must find another way to get the stone."

"Yes, Master," Quirrell said as his voice sounded like it was getting farther away.

Harry lay there for a little bit, too afraid to follow the man. If Harry hadn't fallen, those spells would have hit him. His heart beat fast to think why someone's first reaction would be to cast spells, instead of determining what was going on.

He made sure that there was no sound again before getting up. He rubbed his arm. It was sore from falling on it. Harry looked out into the corridor. It was dark, the moon light not really penetrating the deep shadows and the few guttering shadows of torches on the walls. There were dozens of places someone could be hiding.

Harry tried to be as silent as he had ever been, turning left and walking back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Until now, he had never appreciated the age and spookiness of an empty Hogwarts castle in the middle of the night. He had never noticed how many gargoyles, suits of armor and spooky carved stone statues there were.

A scuffing from close by chased Harry into a room. He dashed in and stood beside the door, too afraid of closing it and alerting someone to his presence. He was about to let out a breath when he heard the scuffing sound again. His heart almost burst in his chest when he realized it was in the room.

He didn't dare move. There was a sigh before he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Not sure just how good the cloak was yet, he stood still.

It was amazing to see an old man with long white hair and beard come into view. In the dark room, his purple robes looked black and the silver patterns shown a weird blueish color. "I had thought this would work this time. If he doesn't come by tomorrow, I will have to move the mirror," Dumbledore said to himself.

Harry watched as the man walked up to the mirror and just stared at it for a long few moments. "Even after all these years, it is still you," the man said sadly. "I miss you, old friend." Shaking his head, he backed up and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry, still unsure what was going on and scared Quirrell was still about, was happy for the closed door. The bell tolled the half-hour. Harry was unsure which half-hour. All he knew was that he was able to let out a long breath. After a few minutes, Harry took the cloak off. Even in the cool castle and the fact it felt like water, it grew warm under the cloak after a while.

As his heart slowed down and he felt that he would not get caught, Harry's curiosity peaked. What had Dumbledore seen in the mirror? Harry had never seen a mirror that would give a reaction like the Headmaster's. Harry stepped up to the mirror, expecting to see himself. His cloak dropped from his hands when he saw more.

Standing behind him was a tall man with jet black messy hair and glasses. Next to him was a auburn hair woman who was smiling at him. Her green eyes were expressive and proud. Harry blinked a few times. It was the same people from his picture.

They walked up to him, flanking him. His mother put a hand on his shoulder in the mirror. Harry covered it with his own. He couldn't hide his disappointment that when he did he couldn't feel anything except his shirt. "Mum? Dad?" he asked. They both nodded in agreement.

He was blinking away tears when more people came into the picture. Edmund walked up next to their mother. A man he recognized from a painting somewhere walked up next to his father with a woman who was short, with greying hair and dark eyes like his father. Neville walked in at one point with two people he knew to be Neville's parents. Other people walked into the mirror until there were so many he couldn't count them. Professor McGonagall was one of the last, coming to stand next to his mother and behind Edmund.

Harry sat on the floor.

For the first time, Harry realized that his relatives were not the only family he had. There were people out there that actually cared for him. He, Harry, had people out there that cared. Why else would his parents be there with him, now kneeling down, hugging him as he began to cry.

**-oOo-**

**January 4, 1992**

Edmund sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was next to him by the window, head in a book and humming. Across from them Neville sat looking out the window. "Do you think we can convince the elves to make pizza," Neville asked.

Hermione perked up. Ed laughed. "Neville, you wanted a way for Hermione to like you, you just found it."

She elbowed him. "You like it too."

"Not as much as you two, it seems," he joked as Neville gave a wistful look.

"I had no clue muggles had food like that," he said. Last night, Neville and him had stayed at Hermione's house and the two pizzas the Grangers had ordered were gone very fast.

It had been an awesome Christmas break. Neville and Hermione had spent two days at his house, before they spent a weekend at Long Marche and then last night at Hermione's. All of them had seen things they never had before, though he knew Neville had seen and learned more than any of them.

"Maybe we can convince Auntie Min to sneak some in for our next tea," Hermione said with a smirk before going back to her book.

Edmund laughed at Neville's expectant expression.

About an hour into the ride, their compartment door opened. Ed sat up, making sure Hermione was behind him. Draco Malfoy stood in the door, and for once without his goons. It was odd enough that he felt something was off. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"That's Scion Malfoy, to you, Scion Peverell."

"What are you playing at," Neville said, standing up.

Malfoy looked at Neville, his arrogant features looking as though they were resisting a snarl. "Not that it concerns you much, Longbottom, but I came to reset things with myself and Scion Peverell. My father would like to know if he could meet with you and your Regent." He took out a sealed parchment from his pocket.

He stood up, staring at the boy. Edmund was getting tall for his age, meaning it wasn't hard to look down at Malfoy. "Neville is Scion Longbottom, my ally. And you can take this back," he said holding out the parchment.

"Edmund, maybe you should take it," Hermione said from behind him.

"No," he told her.

"You should listen to the mudblood on this one," he started. Neville was moving. Edmund wasn't sure what was said, but he was determined not to get in trouble on their first day back. Ed stepped in front of Neville and grabbed his shoulders.

"Nev, stop," he said fighting the boy.

"Do you realize what he just called Hermione," Neville said angrily.

"It doesn't matter," he told him. "This is what he wants."

Draco snorted. "Smarter than I thought, Scion Peverell. Think about it," he said throwing the parchment back towards Hermione before walking away. Ed called to him before he made two steps.

"Scion Malfoy," he said, making sure he used the title. "Ms. Granger is Ward of House Ross and ally of House Peverell. I will let this slight pass this time, but remember that in the future." Before Malfoy could respond, his face showing his surprise, Ed slammed the compartment door closed before he turned to his friends.

Neville looked upset. "What is a mudblood," he asked them. Hermione was wiping a tear from her face. "It means dirty blood. Auntie Min warned be about this last summer."

He looked totally confused. Auntie Min had never talked to him about this. Neville took in a deep breath and let it out. "Ed, it's the worst insult I can think of in our world. A lot of the purebloods think muggle-borns are unnatural and impure, thus dirty blood, or mudblood."

Ed's eyes went wide and his nostrils flared. "That low born bastard," Ed said.

"Edmund," Hermione admonished.

He looked at her. She was upset and he sat next to her, hugging her.

"Hermione, I don't believe any of that," Neville said to her sitting down across from them.

"I know, Neville," she said.

After a moment, she pushed off him and reached for the parchment. "I don't like him, but you should at least bring this to Auntie Min."

"How about I throw it out the window," he said taking it and standing up.

"Don't," Neville said. "I don't like him either, but I don't think it wise to just toss that away. There are rules, I think, about this. He referred to you as Scion, meaning it is House business. I think we should ask Professor McGonagall or my Gran before you get rid of that."

Edmund sat heavily and hit his head against the wall. "Great. I know Auntie Min warned me this may start happening. What if I don't want to play these games?"

"I still think that is why Daphne and them sat with us before break," Neville said.

"I kind of like her," Hermione said. "She is pretty cold most of the time, but the few times she opened a little she was nice."

"We only sat with them twice. How can you tell," Edmund asked looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

She shrugged. "I just can. Besides, her, Tracey and Blaise have never caused us any trouble, never made fun of us or any other Gryffindor. I think that says something."

"Like I said, I grew up meeting them at many parties over the years. Gran always went to certain Gala's and Christmas Parties. She was never mean to me like many of the others in that group." Neville said to them.

"Maybe. As long as they stay that way, I have no issues studying with them. What are we going to do about Malfoy?"

"Ignore him until Auntie Min sees this," Hermione said handing him the parchment.

He nodded. "Are you sure muggle technology doesn't work on the train?"

Hermione shook her head. "It says in Hogwarts: A History that nothing electronic will work on the train, in Hogsmeade or the castle. Too much latent and active magic. Why?"

"I really wanted to listen to some music," he told her.

Neville smiled. "That would be wicked. You want a game of snaps," Neville said pulling the cards out.

"Just don't set my book on fire again," Hermione told them going back to her book and pulling it away from them.

"Sure thing, Hermy," he said with a smile which got a huff and slight tinge to her cheeks. Neville raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.


	16. Chapter 16 - Adglutino

**A/N**

**Soccer or Football? It is football to the majority of Brits. I read an article that the term started in Brittan and mistook it for the normal way in Brittan. It will be referenced as football for now on and I will go back and adjust previous chapters when I can.**

**Also to get this out of the way, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**January 7, 1992**

"Ron, I am telling you that I think that dog is protecting whatever I heard Quirrell talking about. Some stone, he said," Harry argued with Ron again. For almost two weeks, he had been trying to convince Ron about what happened. Ron didn't fully believe him, seeming more upset that Harry had sneaked around without him. It didn't help that the Mirror had been moved the next day after Dumbledore had found him asleep in front of it. The Headmaster had explained that the mirror would show him what his heart desired and that he wouldn't be allowed to waist his life away in front of it.

Harry desired what he had seen in the mirror, but he would not waste away longing for something he would never have, so the Headmaster's warning had felt empty to him. His Aunt and Uncle would never let him go live somewhere else, even if they did hate him.

"I am not saying he didn't say something about it. You know Hagrid said that dog is there just for the school's protection," Ron said.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "But why would we need that protection and why would it be hidden in some unused corridor instead of at the front door," he asked.

Ron took another few spoon full of his soup. "I hadn't thought of it that way." Harry felt a thrill that he may finally have convinced Ron. Ron continued, "So, what stone would be that important? That thing is scary."

Harry had to shrug at that, but he had finally gotten Ron interested. "I don't know. I was thinking of going back Saturday night to see if we missed anything."

Ron swallowed hard but didn't back down. "We aren't going near it?"

Harry shook his head. "I just want to go back and look around under my cloak."

Ron visibly relaxed this time. "All right. A look around and then I want to do some exploring."

Harry would take it. "Deal." It was time for him to dig into his lunch now. The beef sandwiches were one of his favorite and he was hungry.

Harry looked up as a girl came up behind Ron. "Hello, Harry and Ron."

"Hi Hannah," Harry said to her. Ron's mouth was full and he was at least trying to eat without talking after Harry told him how gross it was over Christmas Break.

"Mind if I sit," she asked. Harry waved to the open bench next to Ron. The blond Hufflepuff took a seat. "How was your break," she asked.

Ron shrugged. "We were in the castle. Lots of snow fights."

"I enjoyed it," he said thinking of his first Christmas where he could sleep in, didn't have to clean up after his relatives after they opened dozens of presents and he wasn't in his cupboard. "How about you?"

A large grin spread across her face. "We went to my grandparents in Wales. It was a lot of fun and I finally got an owl. A beautiful northern hawk owl."

They both smiled to see her so happy. "Glad you got what you wanted," Harry said to her. "You ready for Herbology Lab this afternoon?"

Her smile didn't drop. "Of course. Part of why I came over. Do you two want to be our partners again this semester? We got Longbottom to agree to study with us and you two do pretty decent with those plants. We get together Thursday evenings to get our work done for Herbology."

Ron's smile dropped. Harry felt a pit in his stomach. He had thought of this bit since Boxing Day. Neville was his godbrother, if that was a thing, and he was starting to believe that Edmund and him did have the same parents. "Sure, sounds good," he told her and Ron gave him an incredulous look. "Not tonight though. Wood called a practice."

"Great," she said excited. "Also, we got permission from Sprout and McGonagall to hold some indoor football games on Saturdays after lunch while it is still cold out. Professor Sprout said the Great Hall can be cleared. You two want to join? You're a good forward Harry."

Ron's incredulous look turned to one of disgust. Harry knew his opinion on the muggle sport. Harry was getting tired of avoiding things because of that group or Ron, and he had just agreed to spend time with Longbottom. "Count me in, Hannah."

"Ugh. I'm all set," Ron said to her.

She shrugged at Ron. "Up to you. Anyways, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Sure," Ron said. "We'll be there," Harry said looking at his friend.

Hannah got up and smiled at them again before going back to her friends at the Hufflepuff table. Ron beat him to the punch. "What was that about? I am not spending time with Longbottom or the others," Ron said angrily.

"Ron, enough. I may not be too fond of them either, but you can't deny they are top of class or that Longbottom seems to be a wiz at Herbology. If I can get my grade up a little more in Herbology I can finally break the top ten and my tie with Longbottom. You could use it too. You just broke over thirty," he told Ron. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Ron yet that he wanted to spend more time with _them_ to see if they really were as bad as so many people thought. Deep down, he also wanted to see if there was any hope that he might find a real family.

Ron looked at Harry, as though seeing him for the first time. Harry knew he hadn't been this forceful before, and he didn't want to lose Ron, but he was getting tired of his constant bullying of people. After a moment, Ron nodded, "Yeah, sure, Harry. If that is what you want," Ron said in a contrite voice.

They sat in silence for the rest of lunch. Harry and Ron saved a spot for Hannah and Megan when they made it to the Greenhouses after lunch.

**-oOo-**

**January 9, 1992**

Hermione sat next to Edmund at the large table in the library. They had arrived early enough that they had been able to claim two tables towards the back of the central aisle. It was needed since each table sat eight people at most. The first-year study group was now two tables. Neville was across from them. Susan Bones sat next to him. Next to her was Hannah Abbot. On the other side of Edmund was the blonde Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. Tracey was at the table to her left with Blaise, Megan Jones, Dean and Seamus.

She was impressed that the truce was holding between them since that time she and Ed had told them to stop before Christmas. Since coming back, this group had been here the last three nights. She thought it an odd mix, but it worked.

She was also happy that things had gotten better at school. Since it had been made clear Edmund was Scion Peverell and he was one of the Potter's real sons, most of the rumors and taunts and teasing had stopped. Though, she hadn't missed the scared or calculating looks that replaced them.

Since Christmas, she understood why. Auntie Min had spent a few afternoons explaining more of Edmund's family to both of them, and Neville when he was there. Edmund had wondered why he hadn't heard this before. It was mostly because Auntie Min needed the official documents to confirm which Peverell he was related too.

Hermione was happy he was from Ignotus Peverell. Not that that side was always nice, but those descended from Cadmus were just downright scary. In the first four days they had been back, she had spent most of her free time with Edmund in the library. When they weren't doing schoolwork, they were researching his family. Very little could be found on Cadmus and his line, as though most of it had been expunged from Hogwarts. There was quite a bit of information of Edmund's line though. And its relation with the Potter, Greengrass, Zambini, Longbottom and a dozen other Houses, half of them extinct or no longer having an active heir.

She was also starting to understand that Harry was missing out on things he should be involved in, especially him being the older brother, destined to be Lord Potter and Liege Lord of the Peverells as the dominant bloodline. She really had no idea that such things still existed in the modern world, but the more she found out and the more Auntie Min and Neville taught them of this stuff, the more she didn't like it. It was archaic. The scarier part was that the Magic of Great Brittan enforced some of the ties.

As it was, she was reading on some of the Pureblood traditions while the others did essays. She would need to catch up tomorrow but doing her Transfiguration homework was not that difficult. She did want to look at her Magical Theory again. Saturday they didn't have plans, so she could do that then.

She looked up when someone cleared their throats. She blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing it right.

"Mind if we join you," a dark-haired boy said. She raised an eyebrow at Harry and Parvati. Ed shifted next to her and everyone at the table looked at him.

"I invited him," Hannah said, not sounding too sure of herself.

Ed nodded. "It is an open study group. I don't make the decisions on who joins," he said to everyone that was looking at him.

Hermione sighed internally. That was much smoother than she expected. "Take a seat. If you have any questions just ask," she said kindly.

Harry nodded and sat on the other side of Daphne while Parvati sat next to Hannah. She watched Ed for a few minutes, who took a book from the center of the table everyone was using to reference stuff for their reports. Harry and Parvati took out their stuff. A few moments later, Harry spoke in a low tone. "Longbottom," he asked. When Neville looked at him, Harry went on. "Can you help me? I can't find a reference for the North American flutterby bush and why it's so important."

Neville looked at Ed who shrugged as he kept working on his paper. "Sure, Harry," he said, getting up and moving a chair to the end of the table between the other two Gryffindors.

"Edmund, what does this mean," Daphne said next to her best friend.

"What is what, Daphne," he asked putting his quill down.

She sat up straight and moved the book she was reading towards him. "Here. It references something called an _adglutino spell."_

_"_It's a sticking or glue charm. That's if you wanted to put things together, like a broom stick, or stick someone to their chair." She watched him get a smile on his face and Daphne gave him a cautious glance.

"Oh, no you don't, Edmund," she said seeing that glint in his eye when he was up to trouble.

"You take all the fun out of it," he told her. Parvati snorted and quickly went back to her parchment when Ed looked at her for a second. He turned back to Daphne. "That's part of what allows the door sticking charm to work, Professor Flitwick was talking about. It's actually the _cillo _or _moveo _roots that is used to move physical mechanisms."

While he was talking, she slipped her wand out of her pocket. "A_dglutino," _she muttered. She suddenly wished she had known how to do magic years ago to get him.

"Thank you," Daphne said and crossed something out on her essay.

"Welcome," Edmund said and shifted. The whole chair moved with him and he immediately whipped his head towards her. "You little sneak!"

She looked at him innocently while Neville started to chuckle, and the rest looked confused. He took out his own wand. "_Finite." _He was able to move again. Most of the table started to laugh as they realized what she had done.

"I need to learn that one," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Daphne looked at him. "I will warn you now, Potter, you try that on me and it won't be just your seat you'll be stuck too."

The group laughed again and stopped the second the distinctive sound of Madame Pince's boots approaching came to them. Most of them tried to keep straight faces as she came out from between two stacks. She looked around and her eyes fell on their tables. She gave them a shrewd eye for a moment before stalking away.

Ed grumbled something as there were a few chuckles or suppressed laughs. She tried hard to keep her face looking innocent, but she knew he was going to find a way to get her back. It had been worth it though, most of them still had smiles on their faces as they worked.

They were pretty quiet after that with Neville helping Harry and Parvati. Edmund was more quiet than normal. When it got close to curfew, they all packed up. Harry was about to walk out without them when Edmund stood up. "Potter."

Harry looked at him. "Yeah, Evans-Potter." She didn't miss the use of the full last name.

"You can join us at any time. You don't need to ask," he said looking up at Harry and then Parvati. Hermione felt proud of her friend. She knew Edmund was not happy, but Harry was his brother, as much as Harry denied it. She also knew Edmund really wanted to be Harry's brother.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. When do you meet again?"

"Tomorrow night. We take Saturday and Sunday nights off." Harry nodded again before walking away. "Greengrass," he said as she went to leave with her friends.

"Yes, Evans-Potter," she said. Hermione waited with him and Neville finished packing his stuff.

Edmund took in a deep breath. "My Aunt Minerva, Regent of House Peverell and Head of House Ross, would like to accept your invitation for next Saturday at one in the afternoon." He had repeated it exactly as Auntie Min had told them. Hermione frowned. The more they learned of the practically medieval, Victorian at best, ways things were handled among the pure-bloods and old Houses, the more she didn't like it. "Will it be acceptable if the Regent's Ward, Ms. Granger, and my ally, Scion Longbottom, should attend?"

Daphne, a girl that a few weeks ago she never would have even dreamed of talking to, stood up tall, her emotionless mask dropping onto her face. "That is acceptable, Scion Peverell. Should I ask Lord Greengrass if it is acceptable for Lady Longbottom to attend?"

"It would be appreciated, Heiress Greengrass."

She nodded. "Very good. We will see you tomorrow evening."

Edmund nodded. "We will see you then, as long as you remember not to stick yourself to a chair." The girl's mouth twerked a bit like she was trying not to smile. She liked it better when she could call the girl Daphne and she didn't have the cool expression.

"I think I can remember the difference after Granger's demonstration." Daphne took Blaise's extended arm as the three Slytherins smirked at his glare at her. She was still trying to keep her innocent face on. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said with a smirk.

Blaise chuckled as he escorted Tracey and Daphne away.

"It's more likely you'll stick yourself to your broom," she said in a low mock whisper.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, did I hear something?"

She gave him a brilliant smile. "No. I don't think so," she said innocently while Neville laughed softly.

"If I wasn't afraid of getting kicked out of the library, I would try that tickling charm we found on someone," he said to her.

"You would not," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Care to try," Edmund said before he held out his own arm just the way Neville had been teaching him. She grabbed his arm as they walked away. "I don't like all this pomp. Have you ever been to Greengrass Manor," she asked Neville.

"Yet you had no issue taking my arm," Edmund said with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him again. Why did her insides feel mushy when he raised his eyebrow?

Neville shook his head. "No. Gran has invited them a few times to Long Marche. I know my family and hers work together sometimes in the Wizengamot. I never really talked or got along with many of the other children that came over." She didn't miss his face heating up. She was happy that his stutter never came up around them anymore.

Ed sighed. "Was Potter nice to you," he asked Neville.

"Yeah. He was good. So was Parvati. They asked a few questions about how our Christmas was like."

"Really," she asked. "What did you tell him?"

Neville shrugged. "The truth."

"Which is," she asked. Why were boys so lacking in details at times?

"That it was the best Christmas ever. I spent a lot of time with you two and my Gran actually did some stuff with me." She looked at him with a smile on her face. After a moment he said a little more quietly, "I really did have a good Christmas."

Ed hit him on the shoulder and Neville smiled. "Don't get all sentimental on us now, Longbottom."

"Git," he said hitting him back.

"How do you two do that," she asked frustrated.

They both shrugged. "What else is there to say," Edmund asked her.

"I don't know," she said rolling her eyes at her two best friends. "Maybe 'I had a great time too', or 'Glad you enjoyed it so much'? Something besides 'git'."

Edmund laughed. "But he is," Neville joked.

"Whatever, Blondie."

She made an exasperated noise and both boys laughed at her. "I liked you better when you didn't speak much," she shot at Neville. It was a testament, especially after this Christmas, that Neville didn't shy away from either of them or their banter. She also wondered when she had made the leap that Neville was as important to her as Edmund? Well, a close second, next to him.

"Well, its official now," Edmund said looking at Neville.

Neville raised an eyebrow as she looked at him wondering what he was on about. "What is?"

She hated when he got that mischievous glint in his eyes, even if it was cute. Ed gave her a look as he said, "She likes you."

Hermione shot him a glare and stuck her nose up. "I don't like either of you at this moment."

Neville laughed. "Yet you are still holding Ed's arm."

She felt her face heat a little and she fought to keep it down. She looked at Ed out of the corner of her eye to make sure he hadn't seen that. Instead, she felt her flush deepen to see his ears had turned red. "Yes, well, Scion Peverell needs the practice. We have an official tea next Saturday."

Neville nodded. "Point. Wouldn't want him to embarrass me on Saturday."

"He will not embarrass us," she said defensively, missing Neville's grin.

"I would never embarrass either of you, Hermy," Ed said with a straight face. She knew he was nervous about it.

Her face flushed more and she hated how he could do that. "You call me that at Greengrass Manor and I swear every piece of clothes you own will be green and silver for the next month."

He gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes. Neville wisely held his tongue. There was a look there that was so intent from Edmund it settled her. "Only Amelia and I would ever call you that, Hermy. I know Saturday is important. I would never intentionally embarrass you, Auntie Min or Neville. I may not like all this pomp, as you said, but Auntie Min and Neville say it's important. I don't really understand why we have to do all this, but we are Scions of important Houses and you are a Ward of an important House. I will do as Auntie Min asks as we learn."

They had made it to the portrait. She squeezed his arm tight as Neville gave the password. "I know you will, Ed."

Neville walked in first. "I don't know about you two, but I think I am going to take a shower and turn in early."

She crinkled her nose. "Thought I smelled something."

Both boys laughed at her. "See, she does like you," Edmund said, his grin returning.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before grinning. Ed gave her an apprehensive look. "Only on certain days."

"Only certain days," Edmund questioned.

She shrugged and separated to go up to her dorm. "Yes. Only certain days. You know, the ones that do not end in 'y'."

Edmund's eyes went wide immediately while Neville was only slightly behind him. "Oi! They all end in 'y'," Edmund said.

"Exactly," she said with a smile before turning up the stairs.

"Watch your back, Granger. I may just get you back on a day that ends in 'y'."

She turned back smiling, putting her wand away. "Only if you can catch me."

He went to move his feet. "Hermione!" She giggled as she ran up the stairs.

**-oOo-**

**January 11, 1992**

Harry was finishing his lunch. Ron was still talking, though he tended to wait until he finished chewing now. "So, you still want to sneak off to that three headed dog tonight?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And we can explore around the castle," he added to a delighted Ron.

"Wicked." Ron smiled and ate more of his sandwich. "We still on for a walk down to Hagrid's this afternoon? Lavender said she was going to join us."

Harry shook his head. "I told you Wednesday I am going down Sunday. I want to check out the football game this afternoon."

"What football game? You mean what Hannah was talking about?"

"Yes. I told you it's fun to play. You should come too."

"No thank you. I can't believe they have gotten so many half and purebloods to join," he said looking at Harry. "It's not what a wizard or witch should do."

Harry looked at him. "Why?"

Ron looked at him. "Listen, I know you didn't grow up in our world, but we just don't usually play muggle games like that. Why would you when you can play quidditch or with silly balls or many other magical sports. Plus, a wand is better than running all the time."

Harry blinked at his best mate. He was getting very uncomfortable with his attitude towards muggle stuff, but he had to admit there was a majority who seemed to feel that way. Those that didn't, where about as numerous as muggle-born or raised, making them a silent minority. "I don't care about that, Ron. I like to play and I am. I would really like you to play too. I think you will like it if you do. As far as blood whatever, I don't care. My mother was a muggle-born. I'm sure she must have done stuff like this."

"And your dad was a pureblood, from what my mum says. Did he do things like this?"

"I don't know, but does it matter? It's fun," Harry said, now starting to get annoyed.

After taking another bite and swallowing, Ron shrugged. "I guess not. My dad loves all things muggle. I really don't want to run that much," Ron finally admitted.

"Then don't. Play defense or goalkeeper. They don't have to run much, and they get to use their hands. It's a lot like Keeper in quidditch," Harry told him. This seemed to get his attention.

"Wait, you mean someone tries to block the ball thingy from going into that big net," he asked.

"Goal," Harry corrected him. "You may like it."

Ron looked at his plate for a few as he ate. After a short bit, he nodded. "I could try that. Not a lot of running though?"

He shook his head. "Not a lot of running."

"One problem," Ron said his face turning sour. "Don't the imposter and his friends usually play?"

Harry shrugged. "So what if they do? I already told you I am not going to avoid them anymore. For another," Harry took in a big breath before going on, "I don't think he's an imposter."

Ron's eyes went big and he started choking on the last of his sandwich. Ron had to take a big drink before he was well enough to talk. "Come on, Harry. We both know Edmund Potter died that night."

"That's the thing, Ron. He didn't," Harry said. He had to admit something. "Over Christmas Break, I saw the letter from the Ministry. They confirmed him to be the son of my parents. They also changed him from 'deceased' to 'living' after something called a blood verification."

Ron's eyes went wider. "Are you sure that was an official Ministry letter? Blood Verification can't be fooled unless you were blood adopted and that can't happen with your parents dead, I don't think. Not unless you did it," Ron said quickly. "Oh, bloody hell. He's really your brother?"

Harry made a face that he still wasn't sure, but he was starting to believe it. He was starting to want more answers. Maybe he could talk to Professor McGonagall again? "I think so," Harry spoke his lessening uncertainty.

Ron ran his hand through his hair. He looked at a loss for words as Harry got up.

Harry spoke up, "If you are playing, I wanted to head up and change into some other clothes." He wasn't sure what to wear though. It wasn't like he had something good to wear. Maybe the twins could help shrink some of his stuff?

"I can try it if they let me be goalkeeper," Ron said, looking happy for a change in subject.


	17. Chapter 17- Oh, Pretty Owl

**A/N**

**As and FYI, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Also, I have been in a little of a writing slump. It may be a little bit before next posting. I like to be a few chapters ahead incase I choose to change something.**

**I also reposted because my spell checker messed my thank you at the end of the chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 17 - **

**January 18, 1992**

Edmund pulled at the collar of the tight dress shirt under the new Wizard's robes his Auntie Min had made him get over Christmas. They were a dark blue, made of a really soft material and lined with silk, but they made him look too grown up and stuffy. He hoped Fay didn't see him like this, she would take the Mickey for weeks. On his left breast was a new patch, the Peverell House Crest.

His crest seemed so much simpler than the one Neville had. His was a triangle in a very dark blue tread, a golden circle in the triangle and a silver stick that looked like a wand going through the center of the circle and aligned with the center of the triangle.

Neville's on the other hand was colorful with a Lion wearing a wizard's hat, Lions on the shield and three stars on the bottom. It was a mix of maroon, gold and silver that stood out on his black dress robes.

"Why is yours colorful and mine so blah?"

Neville shrugged as he opened the door. "Just lucky, I guess," Neville joked.

Edmund made an aggravated sound. "I hate these shirts and the robes seem tight," he grumbled.

"Their better than the official House robes Gran makes me wear when we go to events. These you can move in," Neville said.

Ed snorted. "Joy. Can't wait."

They entered the Common Room and the few dozen people around turned to look at them. He saw a few curious faces and raised brows at them. Ed had seen a few times when people had had to deal with House business, but it was the first time he had felt the scrutiny they must get at times.

He shuffled while Neville stood very still. "Ed, you need to stay still. Gran would hide me if I moved that much when we get there."

Ed gave Neville a look. "I'm not sure I want to be a Scion anymore if this is what it is like."

Neville chuckled. "Too late now. Here comes Hermione."

Ed looked up at the stairs and felt a smile creep across his face. She was wearing Lady robes that were a nice periwinkle blue. On her left breast was a small crest of House Ross. It was a yellow shield with a black stylized upside-down V and three designs on each side of the V. A knights helm lay above the shield. On her left sleeve was a smaller patch with his own crest. He Liked the way her hair was pulled back and her smile upon seeing them.

"You look nice," he told her, feeling happy at the satisfied look she had on her face.

"You two are ok," she said with a smirk.

Neville shrugged. "It's a lot better than Formal robes."

Ed pulled at his collar again. "I am not looking forward to that," he said. Edmund held out his arm and escorted Hermione out of the Common Room. There was a murmuring behind them as they left.

When they made it to Auntie Min's office, she was in witches dress robe that looked similar to Hermione's. She had the same crest as Hermione with his below hers on her left side. Neville explained it was her Regent Status.

A few minutes later, the Slytherins showed up. Daphne had her hair up and wore dark green robes. Her crest was a shield with a blue background and yellow X. Three stags were on the shield and a mage's cap on the top. He thought he saw Neville blush some at seeing her.

Tracey was in red robes and her dark hair was over her shoulders. She had a relatively simple crest like his. It was red with a white stripe and a single small lion in the center. Zambini's crest was a shield, black on the bottom, white on the top with two black towers. A black hippogryph rose over the back of the shield.

"Ah, very good. I see we are all here. Would you like to go first, Miss Greengrass," Auntie Min said to the blonde.

Daphne had her very impassive face on and nodded. "Of course, Lady Ross," Daphne said. Ed had to catch himself. He had never heard that name used with Auntie Min before, but he had never been to a formal tea either. "Heiress Davis, Scion Zambini, I would ask you to follow. Lady Ross, would you come after, followed by Scion Peverell, Ward Granger and finally Scion Longbottom."

"Of course, Heiress Greengrass."

Ed waited for them to go through the floo, each clearly saying, "Greencross," as they threw the powder down. "Hermy, if I embarrass you, you have permission to turn my clothes what ever color you want for a year," he told her. His stomach was a ball of nerves. He had not been prepared for this. Auntie Min had told him she had not predicted this, not knowing about the Peverell Lordship when he was younger.

"You won't embarrass us," she said gently.

"Just be sure to call her Hermione or Ms. Granger," Auntie Min said with a smile before going serious. "Neville has been helping you and this is just a tea. It is not a social gathering of society. After the initial introductions, things should be far less formal. It's only so formal at the moment because it is the first meeting."

He let out a breath and looked at Hermione. "I will make sure I say Hermione or Ms. Granger." She smiled back at him before reaching out and squeezing his hand. He felt it was way to short when she let go.

Neville put a hand on his back. "Just like we practiced. And don't worry, if you call her Hermy I'll let you know."

She whipped around to face him, her face going red and glared at Neville. "Don't ever call me that again," she told him.

Neville held up his hands and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I was only trying to make you laugh."

He put a hand on her arm and she deflated a little to see his hand on her. "He wasn't trying to upset you, Hermione."

She nodded, looking abashed at her own reaction. "I'm sorry, Neville."

"Are you three ready? It has started to get rude to wait here much longer."

Neville stood tall and Ed copied him. Hermione gave him a quick hug before doing the same. "You'll be great, Ed."

He smiled at her, but felt nothing but fear.

Auntie Min stepped up to the lit fire, took a pinch of the green powder and called out "Greencross." She was quickly gone in a flare of green fire. He let out a long breath before copying her. The floo was not his favorite way to travel as he rushed by grates and was buffeting in the green flaming tunnel he was going down. A moment later, he came out in another flare of green flames and stepped onto a green marbled stone floor. He took a stumbling step before righting himself.

He turned as the flames flared behind him. He didn't think as he caught Hermione by her arm and steadied her. She flashed him a small smile before standing tall and brushing a few ashes off her robes.

When Neville stepped out of the flames, he was much more graceful. Ed had been ready to catch him. Thinking of it quickly, he realized it had been a while since he had seen Neville stumble.

Someone cleared their throat and he turned to see far more people than he thought he would. Auntie Min was standing not far from them with Lady Longbottom and facing three families. Ed stood tall and held his arm out for Hermione. Neville moved to be by his Gran as he walked Hermione to Auntie Min.

As Scion, he had been taught he was near the top, meaning that most houses that respected the Pureblood and Old blood ways would naturally defer to him. In someone else's House, they were the guest and should go first, not last. Ed tried not to let it show he was nervous, but didn't think he was that successful.

Edmund let go of Hermione's arm and took a step forward. He bowed, hoping he got the right depth before saying, "Lord Greengrass, I am Edmund Henry Evans-Potter, Scion Peverell. I thank you for your invitation of tea today and would like to ask permission to enter your House for the honor."

A man with short blond hair, a healthy build and strong chin stepped forward, Daphne taking a step with him. The man bowed deeper than he had. Edmund found that odd. Why should an adult have to do that to him? Daphne curtsied beside her father while her mother and, he assumed, sister stood back. "It is an Honor, Scion Peverell. I am Lord Anders Greengrass. I believe you have been introduced to my eldest daughter, Daphne. This is my wife, Lady Evalyn Greengrass." At this, Daphne's mother stepped forward and curtsied. "Last, but not least, is my younger daughter, Astoria." A girl of about nine stepped forward and curtsied to him.

"Thank you for your Hospitality, Lord Greengrass. As for the other guests that I take into your home," he so hoped he was getting the wording right when he saw Lord Greengrass raise an eyebrow. It was his responsibility to introduce them unless a Paige had been present.

"This is Mrs. Minerva McGonagall, Lady Ross, Ally of House Peverell and Regent of House Peverell." He waited for Auntie Min to bow. Next, he moved to Hermione. "Ms. Hermione Granger, Ward of House Ross and Protected by House Peverell."

He saw some looks from all the other adults. He wasn't sure what to make of them. Hermione curtsied and Lord Greengrass gave an approving nod. "Lady Augusta Longbottom and Scion Neville Longbottom, Allies of House Peverell."

"A pleasure to meet you all. My other guests today are Lord and Lady Davis and Lord and Lady Zambini. Allies of House Greengrass. Now, if you would, we have tea waiting in the Sitting Room." Lord Greengrass smiled.

Ed let out a soft sigh as Hermione joined him by his side again. Auntie Min smiled at him and Lady Longbottom said quietly as she fell in behind them, "Very fine job, Scion Peverell."

He gave a strained smile. Now that he had named his Regent, he was required to take more of a back seat like most of the other children. He knew he was in for a long, boring afternoon from what Auntie Min had described.

The adults all took up chairs and sofas in the center of the room. The children all sat in chairs on the side of and behind their parents or Guardians. He made sure Hermione was sitting before he sat. Everyone else had waited for him to sit before taking their seats. He really didn't like having so much attention on him.

There wasn't much talk while two House Elves served them tea. Hermione frowned as she was handed a saucer and cup. "Thank you," he said to the House elf, making most of the adults and some of his classmates to look at him.

Lord Greengrass spoke when everyone had been served. "Regent Peverell, thank you for accepting this invitation. You can imagine our surprise when a Scion Peverell had been confirmed last month."

Auntie Min nodded. "Yes. I am only sad it took four months to be confirmed. There were a few owls between myself and our solicitor to ensure it had been made so. I also find it interesting that you would know with such definitive ardor. My impression is that it was sealed for a further four months."

There was a chuckle from Lord Davis. "I am surprised you were able to have that done so quickly. As for notification, many of us still have old alliances, contracts and other stuff with House Peverell that require attention now Scion Peverell is named."

"Yes. And you will find that the resurrection of a long-lost House would not be kept secret. Many of us keep track of the Official Registry of Names and Titles. That is public the day it happens," Lord Greengrass said.

"Ah, yes. Not as many as you think though would use that. I have heard the Registry is very large, complex and hard to decipher," Lady Longbottom said next. "It also requires permission of the Head of the DMLE to have access."

Lord Greengrass smiled. "It does. You will find I have all the proper permits and staff."

Auntie Min spoke next. "I am assuming we are here to discuss House Peverell business or is this just an Introduction meeting?"

"You cut to the chase," Lady Greengrass said. "I had hoped to meet your charges before we discuss House business."

Auntie Min lowered her head. "Very good, Lady Greengrass. My godchildren are right here if you wish to speak to them."

Lady Greengrass smiled. "Godchildren? Both of them? I was under the impression Ms. Granger was not of magical heritage."

Auntie Min did not seem offended by it, but Hermione stiffened next to him. He wanted to reach out to comfort her, but they had been told that would be improper. "She may not be of magical heritage, but she is going to be a strong witch. I was named her godmother because of how close she is to Mr. Evans-Potter."

Lady Greengrass nodded before turning to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, Daphne tells me you are top of the class."

"Yes, Lady Greengrass," she said. "Last standing had Daphne, Edmund and myself separated by less than three tenths of a point." Lady Greengrass nodded.

"Tracey has said you have helped her already in Transfiguration and Potions. I assume they are your favorite classes?"

"Yes, Lady Davis. They are among my favorite."

"Among," Lady Greengrass asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Transfiguration, Magical Theory, Charms and Potions. I can't wait until we can take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but I know that isn't until third year. Of course, I assume Daphne will take those too. She is really good at Magical Theory and challenges me and Edmund. Of course, Neville is top in Herbology. He helps us all at times in our study group. Daphne and Blaise do a lot too. It's really nice, we have friends from three houses that get together most nights. I mean, students from three houses," she said before clamping her mouth close. Ed figured she realized she was going on, as she did at times when nervous.

Lady Greengrass and Lady Zambini laughed at her. "I see Daphne wasn't execrating about your kindness. I assume she pushes you, Minerva. She reminds me of a classmate," Lady Greengrass said.

"She does," Auntie Min chuckled. "I think if she was in class with Lily Evans, it would be close who was top of class."

Hermione blushed spectacularly. "Thank you," she muttered.

Lady Greengrass' eyes rose. "I remember Lily. No one could catch her on the point scale."

Auntie Min chuckled. "In your year, probably not. Right now, Hermione, and her son, would have challenged her."

"You knew my mother," Edmund blurted out. He was always excited to know people that knew his parents.

"We did, Mr. Evans-Potter," Lord Zambini said. "At one time, everyone in this room were allies of House Potter," he said with a smile.

"As we were also allies of House Peverell many generations ago," Lord Greengrass said. "House Davis and Zambini were not old enough at the time to know the Peverells."

"I think he would like to know about his parents, before we talk about that, Anders," Lady Greengrass said.

The man smiled at his wife. "Quite correct. Mr. Evans-Potter, your father and I became friends in our last years at Hogwarts. He was the one who introduced me to my wife, Evalyn, who was a friend of Lily's. Like you, he was not afraid to make friends in many houses, and I would not have met this striking Ravenclaw if not for him."

Edmund liked the smile Hermione gave him. It set his nerves more at ease. "Why should houses matter, sir? I have found many people I like in them all."

"Spoken much like James," Lord Davis said. "Your father and his friends said that often. Though, I remember him torturing you your first few years, Vince. Sirius was not a fan of Slytherins."

"No, but I think a lot of that was because of his family," Auntie Min said. "I also remember him in my office many times, and you in Professor Slughorn's," she said to Lord Greengrass.

The man chuckled. "I will never apologize for turning the Gryffindor teams uniforms green and silver, my old Professor. James and them earned that one."

Auntie Min smiled. "Yes. I did like that little ditty he forced the Slytherin team to do that day."

Lord Greengrass laughed. "He and his Marauders made us do that in the middle of the quidditch pitch before the start of the game. Hufflepuff squashed us that day."

"Well, you did call them Shufflepuff and insinuate they cleaned the toilets that way," Lord Zambini laughed.

"I was not the one who made up that song. They were lucky they only had to play one game dressed like Slytherins. I was still getting glares months later from the Shufflepuffs."

Blaise couldn't keep his laugh in. Most of the adults looked at him. He tried to sit tall and not laugh. It didn't work well. His mother smiled at him. "I don't think this is a formal tea anymore, Blaise."

At that, the boy melted down at the images of Gryffindors in Slytherin colors.

Neville snickered and Tracey had a huge smile. "Father, you really called them Shufflepuffs?" Daphne asked.

Daphne's mother snorted. "I believe there was a dance with it too that involved a lot of shuffling."

"I hated that. I was two years behind you, and still was called a Shufflepuff until I graduated," Lady Davis said.

"Yes. From what I remember, you both spent two weeks in detention and had to report every Sunday to the trophy room for a month," Auntie Min said.

"Filch kept us there doing that until Christmas," Lord Greengrass said. "Enough about us though. May I call you Edmund?"

"Yes, sir," he said with a smile on his face. He was happy to know his father had gotten into far more trouble than he had.

"Edmund, I admit myself curious. Do you possess the same skills at Charms your mother did? Or Transfiguration? Your father even out shown Lily in transfiguration."

Edmund shrugged. "I don't know, sir. I am good at charms. Hermione and Daphne are better than I am at Transfiguration"

Daphne snorted next to her father and immediately her cheeks turned an attractive pink. Her father looked at him. "Sorry, Father," she said before taking on her impassive mask.

"No, I would like to hear what is funny," he told her.

"Edmund is clearly the best at Charms and Potions in our year," she told him. "He is better than just good."

"I do all right," he said feeling self-conscious. Personally, he was proud that he could beat Hermione in both, but was content to let her take top spot.

"Modesty is an honorable trait, Edmund," Auntie Min said. "But you should take credit where credit is do. I have talked with Madame Hooch. You do realize you are doing at least OWL level charms as you work on your broom, even if you struggle? Your potions work is easily almost third year work from what I hear."

He looked at her, eyes wide. He knew he couldn't find most of those charms in their first year, or even their second-year books they had received at Christmas, but fifth year? "I...I..." he said unsure what to say.

"That goes for you too, Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Granger. You are both well into second year basics, almost third year, with the extra credit you do in the Transfiguration labs. You both are already penciled in to start level three Magical Theory next year, we just had not talked to your parents yet about the skip because of the extra course work that would be required over the summer. Mr. Longbottom has an understanding bordering on genius with any plant he touches. If Mr. Zambini and Mrs. Davis applied themselves a little more, I could easily see them in the top fifteen students all the time."

Lady Longbottom looked at her grandson, a satisfied look on her face. Lord Greengrass looked at his daughter as color shone through her prim austere composure again. Hermione was in full flush at the praise from their godmother. Edmund just didn't know what to say. Lady Greengrass was looking between her daughter and he and Hermione.

"I am proud of you, Daphne. And what of his brother, Harry? Surely, he must be as brilliant and I found it odd he could not accept our invitation today," Lord Greengrass finally said.

Auntie Min looked at him. "Harry is a crack at transfiguration and Defense of the Dark Arts. He is on the heels of your daughter or my godchildren in Charms. I think by next year, he will easily join the top five of their year."

"I can see your pride in all the children in this room, but why isn't Harry here?" Lady Greengrass asked. "The Potter's traditionally take on their Scion rings at eleven and this tea was called so we could all meet each other. I see Edmund has received his Scion ring, but why not Harry?"

Edmund tried not to squirm. Auntie Min pursed her lips. "That is part of why I was so happy to accept this invitation today, Castor and Evalyn. Though, I think this is a conversation better not to have are wards and children here for."

The mood in the room had turned chill.

Lord Greengrass nodded. "Daphne, please take them all to the games room. Head Elf Cadmus can bring you refreshments."

Daphne stood up. "Yes, father."

Edmund wanted to stay. Auntie Min almost never talked about Harry accept that they were twins. He wanted to know what was going on. She caught his eye. "Not today, Edmund," she said quietly.

"Come on, Ed," Hermione said putting a hand on his arm.

Ed allowed her to pull him away.

**-oOo-**

Harry was sweating and smiling. The students in the Great Hall had called a timeout for a short bit to get drinks. Their were a few tables with water, juices and some biscuits around the hall. Susan was walking next to him, his hands on her head and head back a little. "Why are you doing that," he asked a little breathlessly. Harry and Susan were forwards and he had been running alot.

"Hermione says it helps to open your lungs and get your breath faster," she told him. "If this is part of what makes her so fast, I'll take it too."

Harry nodded. He still was unsure how he felt about them, but he knew they weren't as bad as he thought. Harry stood and copied her. Ron came into the Great Hall. When he saw Harry, he came over. "Harry, good you're done. Fred and George said they are going on to the Quidditch pitch until it gets dark. Come on."

"Ron," Harry said. "We're just taking a break. You should join us."

Ron looked around, not that keen on the idea. He had been good in Goakkeeper last week, but he had not liked all the moving, grumbling about brooms and running. Harry didn't really understand, moving was fun. He suspected it was more because of how Hermione, Dean and Edmund had so many shots on goal. Harry had a hard time keeping up with them. "I think I'll go down to the pitch."

"All right. I'll see you later. I am going to the library after dinner," he told Ron.

This time Ron looked disappointed. "You promised you would play wizards chess with me."

"I only need to complete our potions essay. I should be back by eight or eight-thirty. You should come too, then we can play after," Harry told him. He did feel much better now. He took a glass of water and downed it.

"All right, back to the game," a fourth-year boy called out clapping his hands together.

"You coming, Harry," Susan asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the Common Room before dinner," he said smiling at Ron as he stepped away towards the game.

"You ready for this Potter," Dean said with a smile as they lined up, the ball in the center of the Great Hall.

Harry smiled at Dean. "I have Bones and Corner. Why would I worry about you, Thomas," he said with a grin. Dean got a serious look on his face. It was Dean's team turn to start with the ball after the last score from Hannah. Dean kicked it to a third year Ravenclaw and Harry charged him. "Susan, not behind Dean," he called as the Ravenclaw tried to pass it. Harry got his foot on it and spun. Susan was on the inside of Dean and kicked it to her. He wasn't as graceful on the ground as he was in the air, but he could run. Years of running from Dudley ensured that.

Susan let out a scream as Dean tried to get the ball, but Micheal was there to take it. They quickly made it up towards the doors. There was a net that one of the fifth years had transfigured from a table. Harry ran to the far side. He passed it back to Susan, who kicked it back to a third year. Harry had to learn their names, he thought quickly before the ball was coming back to him. He took it, ran towards the goal and made a shot. Fay got a hand on the ball.

"Not today, Potter," she said throwing the ball towards Dean.

He didn't answer as he ran towards the middle of the Great Hall. He was surprised that the place seemed wider and longer than normal. "She's almost as good as Longbottom," Susan said besides him as they waited for the ball. "We could have used Weasley again this week."

"You like him," he asked.

She smiled. "Which one? Weasley or Longbottom?"

"Longbottom," Harry said. He already knew she was fine with Ron.

"Of course. He's nice. He's always helping us. Just don't offend Granger and Evans-Potter around him. Those three are a little protective of each other."

Harry snorted. "I noticed. Got it," he said as the ball came towards them. He turned and made a break. He saw the shot, but Michael was closer. He had learned from Wood that being a hero never paid off in a game. It was better to take the option with the best outcome. As he saw Dean move to cut him off he kicked the ball across the field. "Corner," he called out.

His pass went higher than he meant. Corner looked up and took the ball right to his head. "Ow," he said before dropping down.

"You hit it with your head, not your face," Dean said jokingly running over to him.

"Now you tell me," Michael said with blood on his hands. "Ow, that hurts," he said holding his nose.

"Let me see that," Professor Flitwick said getting up from a chair on the side of the room. Harry had forgotten a Professor was watching over them.

In a few minutes Michael's nose was healed and the blood removed from his clothes.

When they broke close to 3:30, Harry was tired but happy. "Oi, Gryffindors," Susan and Hannah called as he made it towards the stairs with Dean, Seamus and Fay. They all turned. "What, Hufflepuffs," Seamus called back. "Dinner at the Puffs tonight," Hannah said to them.

"Wouldn't miss it, would we boys," Fay said with a smile.

"See you there," Susan said. "Let Gryffin's know too."

"Sure," Harry yelled as they turned towards the tower and the Puffs heading towards the dungeons. He wasn't sure if bringing all them together was a good idea but Harry could try.

"Doesn't she know Weasley and Evans-Potter will be at each other's throat," Dean said.

Harry shrugged. "Evans-Potter isn't as bad as people say," Harry said. He knew Dean, Seamus and Fay easily transitioned between the two groups.

The three others with him gave him a surprised look, but didn't comment on it.

They got up to the tower and he took a shower before he found a quiet corner in the Common Room. Ron was nowhere to be seen so he took out the letter from his mum's cousin that he had read more than a dozen times in the last few weeks. Sighing, he took a parchment and quill out of his bag with the color-changing ink he only used for special stuff. After a lot of thought, he was starting to think it was rude that he hadn't thanked her for the pictures.

It was still an hour before dinner. Harry looked at the parchment for a few minutes before looking around to make sure Ron and Parvati were not around. For some reason this felt very personal. When he was sure, he put his quill to the paper. Fifteen minutes later, he was rereading the short letter.

It wasn't much, but he found it the hardest thing to write. It represented a possible hope he had never known. He didn't want to believe and knew that if Professor McGonagall was lying to him or if she wasn't his mum's cousin, he didn't know what to do. Looking at the clock over the fireplace, he had a good half-hour. It was enough time to make it to the owlery and back for dinner.

He was sure Hedwig would like the exercise. He hadn't had to use her once since coming to Hogwarts and he was sure she would like the job.

Hedwig was very happy to see him, flying out of the owlery before he even had to start up the stairs in the nearly dark grounds. His wand light caught her white plumage as she flew down. He was happy Hermione had taught him that last night while they were working on a charms essay. "Hey, girl. I like you too," he said quietly, looking around to make sure he was the only one around as his owl nuzzled him. She made a happy sound.

Harry took a breath. "Do you think you can take this for me," he said. "Uhm, I am not sure where they live, but this is going to Angela Sylvan, my second-cousin. Do you think you can find her?"

Hedwig stood up tall on his arm, preening herself and giving a squawk as though he had offended her. "I'm sorry, I know you can." She gave him an affectionate nip as he tied the letter to her leg. She was about to take off when he spoke again. "If she decides to write back, would you mind waiting?"

Hedwig gave him a hoot as though she understood. Then, happy to finally have a job, she took flight and her white form was quickly lost to the night.

Harry wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but he was starting to believe that he did have a brother. It was also the scariest thing he had ever done.

**-oOo-**

**January 19, 1992**

David was storming up the stairs. "I am not raising elephants," Angela yelled at her son. "Walk up the stairs. Amelia, dear, do you want some grapes before bed?"

"Yes, mum," her red hair daughter said as she colored at the kitchen table.

"Is that for Edmund? I expect Fleamont will show tomorrow," she said.

"It's for Hermy," she told her mum.

She nodded as she got some grapes and put them on the table for her. She looked at the picture of a griffin she had seen in one of her books. "That's really good, Amelia." She kissed her on the head.

A few moments later, David came down the stairs. "David," she called out exasperated at him. "I will make you sleep on a bed of hay if you want to be an elephant."

The boy came running into the kitchen. "You told me to put my soccer ball away."

"Not by running up and down the stairs. Will you go tell your father I need him for a few," she told her son.

"Oh, Amelia are you making that for Hermione," he asked. She could tell he hadn't heard her.

"Yes. Mum says Ed's owl will be here tomorrow."

"I said should be. Fleamont usually shows on Mondays," she said. "Are you including anything this time?"

"Can you send him my art project from last week?"

"Yes. Now, go tell your father I need him for a few."

"Yes, mum," he said going to the door under the stairs and going into the basement. She heard the sound of a guitar playing. Bill was working on something for her and wouldn't tell her what.

"At least he didn't run down this time," she said to herself. Walking over to the sink, she turned the water on to start the dishes.

"Oh, how pretty," Amelia said behind her as something tapped on the glass of the back door.

"What is, dear," she asked, turning the water off and looking towards the door.

"It's a white owl. Can I open the door," she asked her.

Angela looked at the door. She had seen a few owls since Edmund had gone to Hogwarts, but this one was very different. It was a white Snowy Owl that stood regally on the stand they had put on the back porch for Fleamont. "Sure," she told her excited daughter. Amelia squealed in delight as she got up and ran to the door. The owl hooted at her daughter as it took to flight and a moment later landed on Fleamont's stand in the dining area.

"I like her," Amelia said closing the door and looking up at the bird. "Can I have an owl?"

Angela had a feeling that this wasn't an owl from the school or the Magical Ministry. Both those owls were usually smaller and didn't look as though they were settling in for a rest.

"If you get into Hogwarts, we'll get you one. Only if," she said, having no doubts Amelia would. She just hoped that she would have a better time that Edmund and Hermione did before going to Hogwarts. She knew why, but it didn't mean she had to like that her son and other daughter had had to deal with all that. "And who are you," she asked the owl as she walked up to it. There was a golden tag on her leg. She took it in her hand. "Hedwig. Is that your name?"

The owl hooted, sounding tired. "Amelia, why don't you get some treats we give Fleamont. Can I take this letter off you," she asked the beautiful bird.

"Yes," Amelia said happily before bouncing around her and taking the bag of treats out of the cupboard under the stand that Fleamont's cage would go on. "Only three," she told her daughter, who would happily give the whole bag to the owl.

Hedwig held out her leg and Angela took the letter off. The envelope had been curled up and when she unrolled it, she saw messy handwriting. _Cousin Angela Sylvan_ was all it had on the front. Her throat felt suddenly tight. When she had secretly sent that present and her note to Harry, she had hoped he would write back to her, but given how secretive Minerva was always about him, she doubted he would.

Opening the letter, she took out the thick parchment paper that wizards and witches liked to use. Unfolding it, she found a very simple letter.

-o-

_Cousin Angela,_

_I wanted to thank you for the present and your note._

_Harry Potter,_

_P.S. If you wanted to write back, that would be all right._

_-o-_

It was a simple letter, but it was more than she had heard from her son's brother since Lily had sent them a letter announcing they had been born.

"Angela, David said you needed me," Bill said coming up the stairs.

"Oh, wow. Neat owl," David said rushing over.

She looked at the letter, not sure how to react. The last part had been crossed out three times before he said he would like her to write. Harry was family and should never have to ask her. She felt ashamed she hadn't written him before Christmas, but they had been told they should never contact him. She had thought it wrong not to give him something with some of the hints Minerva had dropped over the years that he may not have had a good time growing up.

"Angela, what's wrong. You're crying. Something didn't happen to Edmund or Hermione," he said more urgently as he looked at her.

She shook her head. "Harry got the present I sent him." She held the letter out to him.

**-oOo-**

**A/N:**

**I would like to thank Q. Elwyn.D and setokayba2n for a few inspirations in this chapter. I actually rewrote about half the chapter and am changing a few things in future chapters because I like them so much. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Mr Malfoy

**A/N**

**As an FYI, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 18- Mr. Malfoy  
**

**January 22, 1992**

It was a loud morning in the Great Hall. Most days, Albus didn't mind, but today, he was happy he had his lemon drops. His head was hurting after a few long nights. Things were really bothering him, and he was finding that information from long time reliable sources had been drying up.

He had spent much of yesterday at Gringotts after receiving a letter that the Potter's Will was now under new receivership and the month-long traditional lock after a transfer of Executors was enacted. He had no clue how this could be. He had made sure he had been declared the sole executor when the Potters had signed the Will. It was how he had been able to seal it, seal all the accounts and then use them for his needs with a note of intent from James Potter.

The goblins had been infuriating and he had spent much of the night trying to figure out what to do.

As he sat on the table in his chair, he was still trying to figure out what to do.

"Albus, I left you a ledger of accounts on your desk last night. Did you have a chance to look at it," Minerva said next to him.

"I have not. Is there anything important I should be made aware of?"

He caught her looking at him. "Albus, it is very important. I received a letter from Gringotts two days ago. It was a warning that the payroll accounts had fallen below a hundred thousand galleons. That cannot be correct. The counting of the Accounts in July showed over seven hundred thousand. That should have lasted us almost two years without any further deposits. I need to request a new counting, but can't without our approval," she said to him. Many years ago, he had made the general accounts the purview of the Assistant Headmaster so that he could focus on other things. He had never regretted that decision until now.

"I don't think there will be any need for that. How much is required for salaries for the rest of the year," he asked her. He scanned the Great Hall, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"With the traditional bonuses for a completed year, we need about a hundred and seventy thousand galleons. With the pledged support, we can make up all of that, but what concerns me is that means we will lose out on more than a hundred thousand galleons in investments that would normally come in. We need to understand what happened to more than five hundred thousand galleons," she pressed him.

"Minerva, can we have this discussion later when you can present all the figures?" It might give him enough time to send a letter to Gringotts to move funds before he is forced to give a counting of the accounts. The fact that she was part of the issue was starting to irk him. The funds that had been confiscated for Edmund's, and somehow Harry's, accounts had put Hogwarts into some dire straits. To square up the staff account, he would have to shuffle more around than he wanted to.

"This afternoon. If this is not addressed soon, we will need to go to the Governors."

Albus' headache grew. That was the last thing he needed right now. "Of course," he said as something caught his eye.

It was a white snowy owl. He knew of only two students that had snowy owls, and very few in the country that had such distinctive birds. His brow furrowed to see the bird swoop low towards the Gryffindor table. It landed at the side of a messy black-haired boy and he felt his anger peak. The boy looked genuinely surprised and then a joy he had rarely seen on the boy's face before the letter was quickly stuffed in his pocket.

He didn't miss the same expression of a particular redheaded boy or the frizzy haired brunette as another very fine tawny owl landed by them. Instead of hiding their letters, they opened them and read them there.

It was Harry that concerned him. That owl should not have been able to get here without a stop at his office first, and he had definitely not seen the boys Owl this morning. How could that be possible?

"Albus," Minerva said next to him. "Albus?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just concerned about the accounts," he told her. "What were you saying?"

He thought he saw her look towards her Gryffindors. "I was saying if things are bad, we will need to get Filius, Pomona and Severus on a vote. You know that will be required if an investigation is involved."

He tried not to groan. "I understand, Minerva. We will meet this afternoon. I do not think it will come to any of those measures." He would need to owl Nicholas. Five hundred thousand galleons to guard the stone may not be enough.

"I hope so. I also have another request for two weekends from now. This one will only be Mr. Evans-Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

Albus could not keep his brow from raising. He knew Minerva. She was his most trusted Ally in containing men like Lucius Malfoy. Why would she be doing this?

"I assume they are for different reasons," he asked.

She frowned. He could tell she was not liking her own response. "This is House business. Believe me, if I did not need to meet the man, I would not."

Albus nodded. At least he did not need to worry about that.

**-oOo-**

**January 29, 1992**

Harry was not looking forward to his next class with Quirrell. Since that night, his head had hurt every time he was in class. Quirrell had also started to become more of a competent instructor. Last two classes they had been learning the theory and practical on the _flipendo_ charm. The man seemed to have a perverse pleasure to see the students flying backwards into the mats he conjured.

The more Harry watched the man, the more he couldn't stop thinking about that night. Maybe because he was watching the man so closely, that was why he was getting the headaches.

Walking into class, he noticed Quirrell was sitting at his desk, his hands wringing themselves. His scar prickled. Harry let Ron steer them towards the back of the class.

"Do you think he will have us practice again? I still feel bruised from last week," Ron grumbled.

"Nnnno need to take your book and quills outttttt," Quirrell said. Ron groaned.

"What's the matter Weasel? Afraid of getting beat by a girl again," Malfoy laughed as he walked by their table.

Ron turned red. Harry was speaking before he realized it. "I didn't know you wear dresses, Malfoy. It explains why Ron wouldn't want to hit you. We were taught not to hit girls."

Malfoy spun around, his happy face now a mask of anger. "I am surprised you were taught anything, Potter. Not that your parents would have taught you the proper stuff anyways," the boy snarled.

Harry felt his anger rise, but he was trying not to get in trouble again. He had managed to stay out of Professor McGonagall's office so far this semester. Ron on the other hand... "You take that back, Malfoy," the red head started reaching for his wand.

Harry was fast and stopped Ron, grabbing his arm. "Ron, he wants you to do that. He's just being a spoiled girl who can't get her way," Harry said.

"I am not a girl," Malfoy yelled in a high voice.

Harry shrugged. He did not want to fall to this bully again. "Well, I sure wouldn't hit you. I was taught manners."

Malfoys usually pale face was turning red. "Nnnnnow b...b...boys. You'll get your...r chance to try in a few," Quirrell said approaching them.

Malfoy saw Quirrell and made an angry face at Harry. "Just wait until my father hears about this," he said in a low voice.

"I'm sure he will be thrilled to know you want a new dress," Harry quipped before the Professor had gotten to them.

"Nnnnno more arguing," Professor Quirrell said looking at them.

Harry felt a desire to get the man as far from him as he could when his scar prickled. "Sorry, Professor. We were just excited about the class," a voice said from behind him quickly. "I was asking if Malfoy would be my partner today."

Harry had to stop himself from turning. Professor Quirrell looked over his head. "Very well, Mr. Evanssss-P...potter. You may start ww...with Mr. Malfoy."

He saw Ron shoot a glare over his shoulder. Harry wasn't sure to be grateful or angry with his brother. As Malfoy moved to his group Harry turned to Edmund. The boy was rubbing his shoulder. "You didn't have to do that," he said to Edmund.

Edmund shrugged. "I was trying to keep you and Weasley out of trouble."

Ron made a face at him. "We don't need your help."

Edmund shrugged again. "Like you said, Weasley. You protect Gryffindors. I do too."

Harry had to step in when he saw Ron ready to start something. "Ron, he is not the issue. Edmund, just promise you'll get a good one or two in on Malfoy."

Edmund smiled. "I am not sure he is good at dodging."

Neville and Hermione had joined them now, after putting their stuff on the side of the class as Professor Quirrell cleared the desks and transfigured them into mattresses. "What was that about," Hermione asked looking at Edmund.

"Malfoy. I get to practice with him today," he told her. She gave him a worried look.

"All...llll right. Line up," Quirrell said in his timid voice. Harry turned and gave the man a wide berth as he walked down the line. Ron lined up on his right while Edmund was on his left with Hermione and Neville beyond him. He ignored the glare coming from Malfoy and was surprised to see Greengrass step in front of him.

"You ready, Potter," she asked coolly.

Harry had started to get to know her over the last month in their study group. "Should I go easy on you," he asked. He found he liked the girl. She was smart and funny when she allowed herself to be.

She scoffed. "Don't you dare. Not unless you want to be glued to every chair you sit in for the rest of the year."

He smiled at her. That curse was becoming a regular in their group. "All right." As they had been taught, they bowed to each other when they were lined up with their mattress. Harry waited for her to stand up straight. He waited for her for a few seconds before saying, "_Flipendo!_"

Her eyes went wide as she was hit before even raising her own wand. She flew onto the mattress and was quickly joined by a few others in the class. She got up as fast as possible, and even before she was standing spoke in a determined voice. "_Flipendo!_"

Harry caught the movement and dodged it quickly, even though he wasn't supposed too. She stood up, looking angry. "You aren't supposed to sidestep."

His scar burned again. "V...vverry good, Potter. Standing still is not t...t...the way to win," Professor Quirrell said from behind Daphne. The man was looking at Harry with an interest he didn't like. He hoped that Quirrell didn't suspect he knew something was going on.

"Thank you, Professor," he said. Next to him, Edmund let out a grunt as he fell on the floor.

Edmund shot up. "_Flipendo!"_

Malfoy had already shot another one off and it missed Edmund, almost getting Harry. "Watch it," he yelled at the blonde who had dove to avoid the low-slung spell of Edmund. It hit the mattress and flung it away.

"We are nnnnot…." Quirrell said.

"_Hartlocta,"_ Malfoy yelled from the floor.

An odd orange blot sped towards Edmund. "Down," Harry said loudly as he pushed Edmund. The spell went between them. "_Lumos Maxima," _Edmund yelled as Harry cried out, "_Flipendo!"_ Malfoy and everyone else shielded their eyes as Edmund conjured a light like the sun. Harry's spell hit Malfoy, sending the boy back. The room had been filled with a blinding light and Harry heard the 'omph' and the sound of someone hitting something.

"_Nox_," Quirrell cried out.

The room was swimming in spots from the light that had come from Edmund's wand. He blinked a few times to see what had happened. Pansy cried out and rushed to Malfoy who was on the floor, obviously knocked out from hitting a cupboard next to Quirrell's desk.

"Bugger," Edmund said next to him.

Quirrell rushed over to Malfoy. After a moment of twirling his wand over the boy, he nodded. "J...just knocked outtt," Quirrell said. "Like I...I...I said. Only the spells we are to ppp...pppractice. _Enervate,"_ the man said clearly.

Harry was getting a crawling feeling. The man cast spells in a far more competent manner than seemed right for the normally quivering man.

Malfoy opened his eyes. He groaned before sitting up. It took a second for the boy's blue eyes to find them. "They cursed me," Malfoy complained pointing a finger at them.

"Yu...you did try to ccccurse them too," Quirrell said as though it wasn't an issue. "Everyone line back up."

Harry blinked. It was the first time something like that had happened in front of Quirrell, but the man brushed it off like it was nothing. Harry had never not gotten in trouble for something like that.

Malfoy groaned and rolled over when he saw he wasn't going to get his way. "It hurts," he moaned.

Quirrell gave a watery smile. "Nothing is b...b...broken or torn, Mr. Malfoy. You are good to continue." Ron gave an incredulous look. Edmund ran his hand through his hair and gave a 'sorry' look to Hermione who was looking at him concerned.

The rest of the class lined up while Pansy helped Malfoy up. Daphne looked at him. He nodded and they started to practice again as Edmund waited for Malfoy to line up. Malfoy looked livid at them, but didn't try something like that again.

As they were leaving class, Edmund caught up with him. "Harry, thanks."

Harry saw he had his hand out stretch. Harry took it and shook it.

As Daphne walked past, she said quietly to them. "That was brilliant."

"Wait 'til my father hears about this," they heard Malfoy saying as he walked out of class.

**-oOo-**

**February 1, 1992**

Edmund was not looking forward to today. In the last two days, things had decidedly gone downhill with Malfoy again and he wanted nothing to do with the boy. Until Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday, the Malfoy heir had left them alone. Since then, the boy had done nothing but glare at them. He made sure that he, or Harry or their friends, didn't go anywhere alone where Malfoy and his goons might find them. He just had a bad feeling.

Thus, he had not wanted to get into his dress robes and meet the prat in the Main Entryway with Auntie Min at eleven. She nodded to him as he approached her in the main entry way with his winter cloak over his robes. It was a blustery day out, making it cold in the Highlands.

"Good morning, Edmund," she said with a smile. "You look smart today."

He grabbed at his collar trying to stretch it a little more. "I don't like dress robes. Did I need to wear my House robes today?"

"Good morning to you too, Auntie," she said.

He tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Good morning, Auntie. How are you?"

She smirked. "As well as can be, and, yes, you need to wear them. This is official House business and you are the dominant figure of this. Remember what I told you."

He nodded. "I do." Hermione had helped to reinforce everything they had talked about last night. The Malfoys were not part of the British Peerage, having received their titles in Germany and having lost their ancestral lands to Grindewald and the third Reicht during the second World War. It didn't mean that the Malfoy family didn't have a ludicrous amount of money or influence bought by that money in Brittan. In fifty years, the Malfoys were already looked at as one of the original Sacred 28 due to many marriages inside the wizards and witches of Brittan and the Malfoy's over the last few hundred years. She explained half their clout came from support of Pure Blood ideology and their allegiance to dark parties in the last war. "Do I address him as Lord or Mister?"

"Mister," she told him. "This is an official meeting of Houses. He is not part of the Peerage, does not have an officially recognized title by any Monarchy of the United British Commonwealths or it's predecessors. The Malfoys have not married into a line with a title or Lordship attached."

He nodded. He wondered if that rankled Draco. The boy wanted to be treated as Royalty, but he had no standing to be even a lowly knight errant. A few moments later, Draco came up the stairs from the dungeons. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said in a kind voice.

Draco shot him a glare before taking on more of a slack face high born mask. "Good morning, Professor. I assume a carriage will be by to pick us up soon?"

She raised an eye at him. "We shall walk today, Mr. Malfoy."

"But my robes will get all dirty and the wind," Draco started. Ed stood tall, made sure his cloak was on correctly and put a hat on his head and thick woolen mittens on his hands.

"We will be walking today. The ground is still frozen, so I do not think your clothes will become dingy. Do you have a hat or gloves?"

He made a face before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a hat and gloves. "This is how servants travel," Draco muttered. His Auntie had to have heard, but she didn't say anything, instead standing tall and straight while she waited for Draco to be ready.

He and his Auntie were quiet as they walked out into the wind. Draco muttered now and again as they walked down. He was glad Hermione had made sure he had his hat and gloves. It was bone biting cold without them. As it was, he still felt chilled by the time they made the main gates.

Hogsmeade was a town with haphazard roads and houses and businesses. If reminded him of old movies about Victorian England mixed with Medieval thatched rooves and only a cobbled main street. He doubted that any structure was newer than a hundred years old, even if most where meticulously maintained.

Being his first time through the village, he found he wanted to go into half the stores they passed before coming to an Inn and Tavern on the main town square. They entered into a relatively quiet room that had a large bar, eight or nine booths (he couldn't see around a divider in the room) and about a dozen tables able to fit between 4 and 12 people. It felt a little crowded, but he had a feeling this was not enough spots for people on its busy days. Being a non-Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts and the fact it wasn't noon yet, only two tables were occupied.

As the bell on the door stopped ringing, a very attractive woman with a large chest, maybe in her late fifties, came out a door behind the bar. "Good day. Good Day," the woman said with a smile. When she saw then, her eyes lit up. "Ah, Minerva, good to see you."

"Hello, Rosmerta. Did you get my message about a private room today," she said shaking herself before taking off her cloak.

Rosmerta smiled at her. "Of course, Minerva. Your guest has already arrived. I was going to bring you the house special today unless you wished for something else."

"Is it your excellent beef stew?"

"It is. I also have some fresh bread and black pudding if you wish."

She gave a large smile. "Please. Will this be good for you boys?"

He nodded. "Please," he said. He could smell the bread over the stale beer and ale, and it made his stomach grumble.

"Mr. Malfoy," she asked the dower looking blonde.

"If that is what my father is having," he answered.

"Excellent. If you wish, it's the smaller room, second down the hall. I can move you to a larger room if you are expecting anyone else," the barwoman said kindly.

"No. I am not expecting anyone else. Thank you, Rosmerta. Come along," Auntie Min said to them leading the way.

When they entered the room, a man that looked like an older version of Draco stood up. The man was pale, with the same silvery white blond hair, a haughty expression and hawkish nose. Ed felt an immediate dislike for the man.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Evans-Potter, I am so glad you could accept my invitation today," the man said in a polished voice that sent a chill down his spine. "Though, I had hoped that the Regent of House Peverell could attend."

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. Since this is official business according to your letter, I would introduce Scion Peverell to you. I am Lady Ross, Ally and Regent of House Peverell. Thank you for having Scion Malfoy deliver us the message," she said in a commanding manner.

Ed didn't miss the slight frown on the man's face before he took on an amiable look. "Ah, yes. I had been made aware that House Ross had recently reentered the Peerage. It's Lord Malfoy, now, my old Professor. You currently have Augusta Longbottom representing you and Mr. Peverell, is that correct."

"Scion Peverell and I are both being represented by House Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy. I shall take my spot when a vote is required for my presence. If you would, we could discuss the business you mentioned, perhaps before our lunch arrives?" She did not seem to be putting up with any way that Mr. Malfoy was try to control the situation.

The man's mouth twerked. "Of course. Of course. Sit, Draco," the man's voice was a command.

"Yes, father," Draco said. Edmund wasn't sure that the boy didn't seem a little afraid of Mr. Malfoy.

He and his Auntie sat across the table from them. "Now, you wrote to us about an old alliance between the Malfoy's and the Peverell's many years back. I have checked into the matter. I have also checked to see if the Peverells and Malfoys had any other business."

"Yes," the man said with an almost predatory smile. "I sent copies of the old contracts and documents to your solicitor. I hope he found everything in order?"

He looked to his Auntie, not liking the way the man was looking at him. "Mr. Tonks has reviewed the documents and find them to either not pertain or are null and void. Scion Peverell does not have any relations to the Cadmus Peverell line in more than five hundred years. All your contracts are newer than that and also put him beyond the Blood Line Statute of 1683 of ten generations or four hundred years."

The hungry look in the man's eyes turned hard. "I had my own solicitor check those before I sent them to you. They are all active and legal. Scion Peverell is required..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. There are active contracts, but none of them pertain to Scion Peverell. There is another person alive that must be a descendant of Cadmus' line because my godson does not have control over that branch of the House, and would not be able to lay claim on it, even if he choose, due to the Blood Line Break clause of the Statute." She had sat up tall and glared at the man.

Malfoy looked at her, his nostrils flaring as he took in a deep breath. "That is not possible, Minerva," the man started.

"That is Lady Ross or Regent Peverell. We are discussing House business, Mr. Malfoy," she stressed.

The man's face went totally impassive as he looked at her. Ed saw the man was thinking, his eyes moving rapidly. "Forgive me," he said as though it pained him to say it. "Lady Ross," he almost ground his teeth to say it, "my solicitor has confirmed that there is only one living heir to the House of Peverell. The Ministry and Wizengamot has confirmed that Scion Peverell here is that person."

"They have confirmed Edmund Evans-Potter to be Scion to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, Head of the Lordship of Peverell, descended from Ignotius Peverell. In him, and his brother, live the blood of that line. I am telling you, Mr. Malfoy, that there is another of the House of Peverell, a branch of the house that has been stripped of its Peerage and its status. I do not know who that heir is, but those contracts and paper you have, apply to the House of Peverell, not the Lordship of Peverell," she said in a cool tone.

The man looked to be chewing his tongue. After a moment, he stood. "Would you be willing to confirm this using a Blood Trace," he asked her. Edmund had the feeling he was standing up to appear in command and to intimidate them.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The goblins of Gringotts have already confirmed this and this was evidence presented to the DMLE for verification of his status. There will be no further Blood Trace or anything of the sorts to be placed in your hands. Is that clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

The man snarled at her. "We shall see, Lady Ross. If you are wrong, I will have satisfaction from what is left of your pathetic House and the Lordship of Peverell as is owed me."

Edmund blinked and his mouth fell open. That was what this had been about! Auntie Min had not told him that. He stood up and faced off against the man. "My parents claim me as Scion Peverell and of House Potter. This is my birthright and privilege, Mr. Malfoy. You will not have this ring or what is mine," he said angrily. "Any contracts you think apply to me or my House are null and void."

A pulse of magic moved from his ring, through his body, building as it burst from his foot as he slammed it down. The air in the room felt like there was a rushing wind and a folder that was on the table suddenly burst into white flames. He had to shield his face as they burned hot and fast. Within seconds, pieces of ash came floating down and a scorch mark was left on the wooden table.

Auntie had withdrawn her wand and had cast a shield to protect him and Draco.

Mr. Malfoy was looking at him with wide eyes. The man looked livid, but his eyes uncertain. "How dare you, you little prat," he said venomously at him. "That was four hundred years of magical contracts that you can't just claim done while throwing a temper tantrum."

A moment later, the door to their room flung open. "Is everyone all right," Rosmerta said looking at the room. the second she caught site of the table, she looked hard at them. "Minerva, Lucius, you know my policy of magic in my place."

"It was not them," Edmund said to her. "I did it, Madam Rosmerta. I didn't mean to damage your table. I will pay for it."

She eyed him. Auntie Min put a hand on his shoulder. "Rosmerta, it was an accidental bit of magic caused by some emotional discussions."

After a moment, the barwoman nodded. "All right. I can repair that later. Would you like your lunch now?"

Mr. Malfoy glared at him. "I think we are done here today. If I find you have caused harm, I will have satisfaction."

"No, you will not, Mr. Malfoy. This was House business between House Malfoy and House Peverell. You tried to steal the birthright of my godchild. If anything, he is due his 'satisfaction' in the Wizengamot. If you try for any revenge, you will find your seat in the Lesser House section in jeopardy, as well as your freedom. Now, I think this meeting is over. Would you have me escort Scion Malfoy back to the castle or will you, Mr. Malfoy?"

The man scowled at both of them. "Come, Draco," the man said in a low, angry voice. Draco glared at him too before following his father. He stormed out, almost knocking Madame Rosmerta over.

"Well, I never," she said after the man.

His aunt sighed. "That could have gone much better."

"I'm sorry, Auntie Min. I don't know what came over me," he said, suddenly feeling a little unsteady.

Her hand on his shoulder tightened as she guided him into a chair. "Easy, there, Ed," she said gently. "Rosmerta, I understand if you would like us to leave too, but could you please bring something for Edmund? I think that just cost him a lot."

Rosmerta seemed to come back to herself. "Of course, Minerva. I would never throw you out. I rather thought I was coming to your rescue."

His Aunt chuckled. "I think Edmund had it well in hand at the end." Rosmerta nodded and shuffled away, leaving the door open. "That was quiet a show, young man."

He put his head in his hands feeling really tired. "I didn't mean too. I know you told me to let you talk today."

"It was not the best way to handle things, but it was effective. I have a feeling I will be getting a letter from Ted soon saying a folder in his office went up in the same flames."

"I don't even know what I did. Until now, when you said he was trying to steal what my parents left me, I wasn't sure I wanted it. When I realized what he wanted, it just came over me that this ring, this House, whatever it really means, is mine."

She smiled at him. "It is yours, Ed. You protected what is yours with the magic that Peverell's a have had for over a thousand years. Your line is older than the Potter line, but as you said, you are a Potter too. Both Houses are imbued with a great history and magic. You used that to protect yourself. You also just proved that you are the rightful heir to your house. If you weren't, that would not have been possible."

Rosmerta brought in two large bowls of stew, a large loaf of grainy bread and some black pudding slices on the side. He ate the bowl ravenously and found himself picking the crumbs off the breadboard. That magic had taken a lot out of him.


	19. Chapter 19 - Brothers

**A/N**

**As an FYI, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**I know some people have not enjoyed my treatment of Dumbledore, but that is how I see him in this story. **

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**A/N: Repost because I didn't' realize I said fifteen. It was actually thirteen students in the fight.**

**Chapter 19**

**-oOo-**

**February 22, 1992**

"So, who are we supporting today?" It was the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match today and Hermione was leading the way.

Neville shrugged. "If Slytherin wins that puts Gryffindor in a bad position. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise are our allies though."

"I prefer friends," she said looking at Edmund. "You've been really quiet about this today," she said to Ed.

Ed shrugged. "It's not like we haven't talked about this all week and I thought we were sticking with our friends. Wasn't it you, Nev, that said it's important to stick with them?"

"True. Quidditch can be a little different though. Daphne did say if we stuck with our house's choice, that would be fine too. We do like Michael and Padma."

They made it to the Main Stairwell. "Uhg. The stairs aren't right. We'll have to go the long way," she said to them.

"I am going to support Ravenclaw," Seamus said behind them.

"Why wouldn't you support Ravenclaw," Fay asked. Hermione already knew that with the blue and silver face paint they both supported Ravenclaw. "You don't want Slytherin in first."

She looked at them. "I don't want Slytherin anywhere near that cup ever again, but I feel it's wrong not to support our friends. It's not like Michael or Padma study with us often."

"True. But Michael does play football with us. How about we sit with them next to the Ravenclaws. You can support whomever you want," Neville suggested.

"That works. We can ask Hannah, Megan and Susan too." Edmund looked around and took them through a passage behind a tapestry.

Edmund shrugged. "I don't care. Whomever anyone wants," he said. A moment later, he said quietly, "Maybe ask Harry and Pavarti? They will most likely support Ravenclaw."

Hermione smiled. Since coming back from Christmas, things had changed between Harry and Edmund. Ron wasn't really bothering them anymore and Harry and Edmund appeared to be seeking each other out to spend time with each other, even if it was in groups or just for studying or when everyone played football.

"Mind as well get most of the first years in one group," Dean said.

"Works for me" Neville pipped up. "I'll go talk to the Puffs if you want to go talk to the Ravenclaws."

"I will do that," she said to him.

"Guess I'll talk to the snakes then." Ed had a smile on his face as she rolled her eyes. He knew she hated it when people called Daphne, Tracy and Blaise snakes, even if they did refer to themselves that way at times.

They walked into the hall and split up. She watched him as he walked off to find the three Slytherin. Apparently, him being a Peverell, even if he had Potter blood in him and being a Gryffindor, made him accepted at the Slytherin table. It was his old blood status that came with the name and House. She didn't like that thinking, but almost all, except those that clung to Malfoy, had left him and them alone since before Christmas. Malfoy and his lot on the other hand...

She noticed quite a few people look at them as they moved around the hall, most looking at Edmund. It seemed like more than normal, especially as papers were put down and the Hall grew loud with whispers and conversation. Focusing on her task, she found Padma and Michael sitting with a few other first and second years. She sat next to Padma.

"Oh, good morning, Hermione," the girl said surprised, having had her face buried in the Daily Prophet. "I'm surprised to see you here."

She looked at the girl. "Well, we were thinking of having those of us that study and play football together all sit between you and the Slytherin's today."

"That would be nice," she said with a smile.

Michael shrugged. "As long as you don't mind Mandy or others," he said.

"Not at all."

He nodded. Padma moved in closer. "I am assuming you and Ed have not seen the Prophet today," she said folding the paper and handing it to her.

Her brow scrunched. "No. Why?"

"Well, everyone will know about Edmund and Harry now," Padma said showing her the front cover.

Hermione blinked. The picture on the front cover was one she knew well. It had sat next to his bed for years in Redhill, and now here at Hogwarts. She didn't know of another copy, but here it was staring her in the face. It was the headline that really caught her eye.

**Two Potters! The boy-who-lived and the boy-who-died!**

Her good mood was gone. It felt like a rock was suddenly in her stomach. She didn't even read the article before looking up. She saw Edmund at the Slytherin table, his face red and looking as though he was barely holding his rage in as Malfoy said something to him, holding a copy of the Prophet in his hands. She watched as Blaise stood up next to Ed.

"Oh, no," she said getting up.

She was moving and rushing towards the Slytherin table.

**-oOo-**

Harry followed the other group of first years into the Great Hall. Ron, Lavender, Parvati and him had been only a staircase behind the group. "I hope the sun comes out today," Lavender said.

Outside was cloudy. That would make it harder for the seekers to find the snitch, but better for the teams without the sun in their eyes at times. Harry shrugged. "It has its advantages and draw back for the game."

Parvati looked at him. "Do you think about anything else besides quidditch?"

Ron snorted. "What else is there to think about?"

Both girls shook their heads. They sat at the table next to Seamus, Dean and Fay. "Morning," he said to them all. It had become a common occurrence for them all to sit together, with Harry and Ron furthest from Ed and Neville. That was why he frowned when he didn't see them. As much as he hated to admit it, he was finding that he was liking the three of them now.

Before he could grab anything onto his plate, Fred sat next to him, George on the other side next to Ron. "So, have you read the black and white today," Fred started.

"It's quiet an interesting story," George said.

"Do you think Edmund would really try to..."

"… off you for your Scion ring?

"I mean, I kind of like the boy,..." Fred.

"… he and Longbottom can be a little violent at time..." George.

"True, brother. But I really don't see..."

"… that he would do that. I agree."

"Stop," Ron said looking at them funnily. "What is this about the prat offing Harry?"

"It's all over the paper, dear brother," Fred said.

"Though I think they got the wrong Peverell line."

"Father owled us this morning. There is a meeting…"

"… of the old Alliance tomorrow."

"What are you talking about, Fred," he asked the twin next to him.

Fred gave him a surprised look. "How do you know I'm Fred? I could be George."

Harry grabbed the paper and had a sinking feeling. He recognized the picture and saw the headlines. "Shut up, Malfoy, before I make you," he heard from across the hall. There was a sudden feeling of anger and a need to help. Looking up, he saw Hermione and Neville already rushing to Edmund's side as his brother squared off against Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson. Zambini was standing next to Edmund and he saw Greengrass stand up.

"Not good," he said getting up himself and starting to move.

He was only halfway there when a wand was drawn and a red flash streaked past Edmund. He had dodged the flash. There was a scream from Hermione who had rushed up behind him. She grabbed at her face and sank to the floor. Harry sprinted, his own wand coming to his hand as a few spells started to fly. He saw Edmund level Goyle with a kick to the head. "Protect Hermione," Edmund yelled out.

Harry had been readying some hexes and as one came to his mind, he pulled his wand out. "_Auresgens_," he cried out at Malfoy as the boy raised his wand towards Edmunds back as he started to trade blows with Crabbe. Neville was protecting Hermione, trying to get her away from things. His spell hit Malfoy and within second, his ears were already twice as large and he was grabbing at them when Crabbe stumbled back into him from a hit from Edmund. There were other spells flying around. He saw Parkinson aiming for Hermione again. "Genventus." He swirled his wand like a wind chime. A gust of wind slammed into Parkinson, knocking her over. The power of that one was more than he had expected and stumbled for a second to feel the power drain. It was only the second time he had cast it and last time he just moved a sheet of paper.

He watched Greengrass share a few spells with Nott as he stumbled. People down the end of the tables were moving away as a Prefect or two was trying to get to them. Goyle was back on his feet, a little unsteady, but swinging at Edmund. Blaise was at his side and took a hit or two before clocking Goyle, who stumbled back. Edmund had his wand out and cast something at Goyle as Crabbe came back in swinging. Goyle started to laugh uncontrollably. Harry stood up and moved to them. There was a sudden sound like a gunshot before he was suddenly stiff as a board. His movement took him down and his face landed on a cup on the floor.

**-oOo-**

Edmund found himself sitting in Auntie Min's office. Harry and Neville sat with him. Hermione was in the hospital and all he wanted to do was get to her side. "I have never, in my years of teaching here, seen such a mess in the Great Hall as that."

She was livid, her eyes narrow and angry, her lips non-existent. He had only seen her this way twice in his life, this being the second time. The first being that time he had taken Hermione across the bay at Cearn Ross in the rowboat.

"Thirteen students from four houses. thirteen first years fighting and throwing spells in the Great Hall. Five students in the Hospital wing. Never. Never have I seen the like." She stared at all three of them. Edmund didn't feel repentant at this. Malfoy had been flinging insults at him about his blood status, his family and his friends. The prat had even threatened he would have the Lord Peverell title and lands and that his father would make him pay for that meeting. Several very valuable contracts had gone up in flames, their terms violated when Malfoy had tried to claim his title.

"I will not apologize," he said defiantly. It was Malfoy's group who had cursed Hermione and Susan. He had left Goyle on the floor laughing uncontrollably from the tickling hex with blood coming out his mouth and nose. He was sure he had gotten a few in on Crabbe too. It didn't matter that his side hurt or that he was sure he would have a shiner on his left eye. They had hurt Hermione.

"Twenty points from every student involved. Five more for you, Mr. Evans-Potter for starting the fight."

They had just lost eighty-five points. Eighty-five for something he didn't want to be involved in. At this rate, Gryffindor would be lucky to be in the positive at the end of the year. That would take them down around one hundred points. Neville sat tall, showing solidarity with his friend, as though unfazed by the loss of points. A moment later, Harry sat tall too, a determined look on his brothers face.

She focused on him, her nose flaring. "You all shall serve a week's worth of detention with Professor Snape this week and report to Hagrid tomorrow after dinner. All three of you."

"Now, do you care to tell me what happened," she asked.

Edmund stared at her. He understood he was in trouble, but he had not thrown the first spell. "I did not start the fight, Professor. Malfoy was insulting me over an article in the Daily Prophet. He called Hermione a mudblood, said he hoped I did kill Harry and called you a stupid cat who needs to learn where her litter box was for what happened a few weeks ago and that you should learn to control me. It was Parkinson that flung the first spell when I called Malfoy a spoiled arse."

He didn't take his eyes off her. He really needed to make sure Hermione was all right. She had been clutching at her eyes which had grown a heavy layer of nasty brown crust when he saw her last. She had been crying and saying it hurt as she was taken to the Hospital wing and they were dragged off to Auntie's office. His Auntie took in an angry breath before letting it out slowly. After a few, she turned away and stalked behind her desk. She paced for a few before turning back to them.

"And I suppose you two were coming to his aid?"

When he looked towards Neville and Harry, he saw some blood was trickling down from Neville's ear from a long scratch and Harry was sporting what would be a good shiner on his right eye and a torn cloak sleeve. "Edmund is my friend and Ally," Neville said to her.

"And you, Mr. Potter," she asked.

Harry looked at her for a moment, before looking at him. After a few seconds, he turned to his Auntie. "Edmund is my brother. I should stand by family."

Edmund rocked back in his chair, blinking. Neville turned to Harry, his mouth dropping open. Auntie Min stopped pacing in mid step. She looked at Harry. When she spoke, he wasn't sure if she was about ready to cry or was so upset her voice was going. "Yes," she started. After a moment, she took a steadying breath before turning back to him. "Edmund, do you have a copy of the Prophet? What is this article that got you all so riled up? I admit that I didn't even get a chance to sit this morning and read the paper, walking into the fray instead."

For the first time, he felt that he may have done something wrong, but he knew he would do it again. "I do not, Professor," he said. He hadn't even been able to see anything of the paper before Malfoy had hunted him down when he went to talk to his friends at the Slytherin table.

Harry reached into a pocket in his winter cloak and handed Auntie Min a half-mangled copy of the wizarding newspaper. She took it and looked at the front page. He caught a quick image of a picture he knew well. "That's my picture," he said incredulously.

Auntie Min looked at it. "Let me read this before you go off again, Edmund," she said. He sat with his best friend, and brother. He found it odd that he suddenly had another brother. For six months now, he had hoped that Harry might get there, but he had no clue what the sudden change was except that since Christmas Break, they had been getting along better, even Ron on the whole.

They sat quietly until she folded the paper. "Have any of you three read this?"

"No, ma'am," Neville and him said. Harry shifted. "Only the headlines," he said uncomfortably.

She let out a long breath. "Well, Scion Peverell, Longbottom and, I would assume to be soon, Potter, you three have now been thrust into the world of politics. This piece is absolute rubbished based on inaccurate information, but it got three things correct. Messiers Potter, your parents' Will has been transferred to a new Executor and an official reading is scheduled for April 20th. The second is that Edmund never died that night. The last is that you have a new Guardian, Mr. Potter."

She opened the draw of her desk and took out a letter. Stepping around, she handed it to Harry. "From today on, I will be your Magical Guardian."

**-oOo-**

Daphne sat in a chair between two beds. Hermione was sleeping. The conjunctivitis in her eyes finally clearing up as the potion did its work. On the other side of her Blaise sat, a wince crossing his face frequently. "How's the leg," she asked. She was watching over them both. Somehow she had been allowed to come to the Hospital while most of the rest of them had been dragged off by their Heads-of-House.

Goyle was across from her. His nose still looked crooked and he had a bandage over his head. Malfoy was asleep in the bed next to the big first year. Malfoy's ears were shrinking back to normal size and she knew he had broken his arm. Susan was in a bed on the other side of Hermione, still puking slugs into a large bowl.

Blaise shrugged. "Not as bad as that time I broke both arms."

She grimaced. She remembered that. He had flown into a tree on his broom last year while trying to race his older cousin. She looked at Goyle who was staring at them. He didn't look mean or anything, but she knew their life had just gotten more difficult. She and Blaise had stood up with Edmund. Given that it was Malfoy they stood against, she was not sad of it. But in Slytherin, she had just proclaimed her loyalties and they were clearly with her Allies, not the others of her house. She had told Tracey to stay down. She didn't need her directly involved. Luckily the girl had listened.

"You have an issue, Goyle," Blaise said.

Goyle made a nasally grunt. "Peverell hits pretty hard for a runt."

Daphne couldn't keep the snort in. "He is very active. Him, Longbottom and Granger run most days and do other muggle exercises." She made a mental note she might need to start joining them. She had never seen anyone kick like that and Goyle had gone down for a few after that kick.

Goyle nodded. "Are you really with Peverell," he asked. "You know he isn't from Cadmus."

"His name is Evans-Potter. He is an Ally of both our Houses and Davis. We stand with our Ally," she responded. It was too late to play the line. It was either declare it now or suffer for it later. By declaring it, they would get some protection from Edmund.

Goyle looked at them for a few. "I am an Ally of House Malfoy, but my family has old treaties with the Peverell's. My father is trying to find ways to disentangle us, one way or the other. I will not give you a hard time unless needed."

She nodded. She knew Goyle and his family were firmly in with the Purebloods and had been aligned with Voldemort when he was alive. She also knew that the Peverell Line becoming active again brought out many complications that still hadn't been worked out.

"We will not start anything either, but we will stand for our Allies."

Goyle nodded. "Agreed."

At that, Goyle looked away and laid down as though he would take a nap as well.

Blaise touched the silver ring on his finger before looking at her. "We can talk now. You don't think any other extinct houses are going to come back?"

"I'm not sure. I know my parents thought the Peverell's were dead. Now they have an ally of an ancient House that still has other links out there that I am not sure any of us know about."

They were quiet for a while.

"Daph," Blaise spoke softly and waited until she looked at him. "I didn't stand up today just because he is our Ally or because I could finally get one up on Malfoy."

She nodded. "No. I didn't either. I was not expecting Potter to come in."

Blaise snorted. "Where did he learn that ear growth spell or how did he do that wind?"

She shook her head. "I am not sure, but I have a feeling our study group is having an influence on that."

**-oOo-**

Albus sat back on his chair after viewing Severus' memory of earlier today. The light of late afternoon was filtering into his office but it provided no warmth or comfort.

He was not happy that thirteen first years had started a full-on fight in the middle of breakfast in the Great Hall. He was even less happy with the why. He could see why Edmund had started the fight. Honestly, at his age, Albus would have done the same if those things had been said about his family and friends. Even today, he wanted to hex Skeeter into the next century. The disturbing and most upsetting part was the fact that Harry, as well as seven other students from all four houses, had come to his aid without question or even having been called.

Harry was not supposed to be involved with his brother and Edmund was not supposed to be the rally point.

"Albus, I had three of my students in the Hospital wing for much of the day due to that boy. Zambini is in there overnight," Severus said with a snarl. Whatever liking the man had forming for Edmund appeared to be waning. That might be the only positive of the day. "I demand he be expelled for this. Longbottom, Granger and Potter too. All four of them have caused more trouble than they are worth."

Albus sighed. He could not get rid of any of them. He needed Harry and he needed Minerva, even if she was a thorn in his side. Without her, he didn't trust in the safety of Hogwarts when he left to do what he must. He was a man with many responsibilities and positions. He was also starting to realize he may need Edmund. Before it was just control, so he could force Harry down the path he knew he needed to follow. Now, after hearing what Edmund had done to Lucius, the boy was starting to show he might be a good asset if he could gain control of him. He also had Allies in places he had been trying to cultivate for years and had always alluded him.

Alliances. That was another sticking point. If the Will came out and he lost Harry and the Regency of House Potter, he would be in a potentially very poor position. Already, three houses had claimed alliance with House Peverell. House Ross was not in an alliance with Peverell, but only because of its old Alliance with House Potter. If Harry and Edmund were to both gain control of their lines and Houses, that could lead to the old Potter Alliance. He could not afford eight or more Peerage seats and a potential of six elected seats, to be in control of those two. Not without him in control.

"I am sorry, Severus, but I cannot do that without expelling Mr. Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and Zambini or Miss Parkinson and Greengrass." He could not upset the Peverell and possible Potter supports at this time.

Severus looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? That is most of the first year Slytherin pupils. This is the third time that Draco has been to the Hospital wing because of the Potters or Longbottom."

"It was Ms. Parkinson that threw the first spell, meaning she instigated a Duel as a first year. I have options, up to expulsion for the rest of the year. The rules of the school do allow for defense if threatened in that manner and the four Gryffindors would stay. I would think Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Zambini would as well. The Wizengamot and Governors would be forced to accept they were defending an Ally."

Albus waited a second for that to sink in. "Draco was breaking the School Rules on Bullying and Vulgar Language. Would you like me to apply those rules? That can also be expulsion for the rest of the year. Mr. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle may get off on defending their Ally," he answered his own question. "Even if Lucius should press against it on the board of Governors, you know Augusta will push back." Augusta had already been pushing and now having Greengrass on her side, as well as two other Governors, she could easily get her way with one more vote. Expulsion of any of the students involved could swing that vote in her favor.

The man looked like he was chewing on his tongue as he searched for a response. Severus was aware of the current Governor Board makeup. "No. We cannot do that."

Albus nodded. "I believe you have all thirteen in detention now for the next week. I would expect you to apply equal punishment." Anything less and he knew Minerva would be walking in here with Augusta, maybe even Amelia Bones.

At this, Severus looked like he wanted to blast something. After a moment, he ground out, "Yes, Headmaster."

Albus nodded. "Headmaster. Minerva McGonagall to see you," a small stone gargoyle announced from over the door.

He sighed, knowing this was coming. "You may go, Severus. I don't need you and Minerva fighting like your students."

The man turned up his nose. "I do not start fights over a few palid insults."

Albus raised his eyebrow, remembering how he, James and Sirius had been when they were in school. He remembered being happy not to be in Horace's or Minerva's shoes when they had been here.

The man turned and opened the door as the green hat of Minerva came into view on the circular staircase. "Severus," she said amiably. "I trust Mr. Malfoy, Goyle and Zambini are better?"

"Nice to see you back, Minerva. They will recover. And what of your lot?"

"Some bruises and such. Ms. Granger had the worst case of conjunctivitis I have ever seen. I know I am burdening you with them, but I know you have a far better methods than I for this," she said stepping on the landing.

Severus nodded. "Next time I shall send them all to Filch and Hagrid."

She nodded before stepping past him into Albus' office. Albus found that an interesting exchange. He knew they got along outside of the view of the students, but this seemed different. He was hoping this was not another unexpected change. She shut the door behind her. "Albus, you requested my presence."

He looked at her for a moment. "It would appear your godchildren seem to be involved in more trouble than even the Weasley twins," he started.

She looked at him coolly. "I have yet to see them actually start the trouble. They have defended themselves."

"And their friends? I recall it was Mr. Longbottom that knocked out Mr. Malfoy without provocation a few months back," he said to her in a concerned tone.

She narrowed her eyes. "There was provocation. I agree he did not handle it in an adult manner, but Mr. Malfoy had been insulting the Potters' death in front of both Potter boys and their friends on Halloween."

Albus kept the sigh in. He had not been told about that part. He also saw that she was already on the defensive. He may have to tread carefully on his next tact. "I see," he said. "That does not give them an excuse for the disturbance in the Great Hall today."

She gave a curt nod. "It does not. They have been punished. It will not happen again."

Albus made a steeple his hands, his eyes looking up at her. "It has already happened several times. This is just the largest disturbance yet, Minerva. I cannot have students dueling in the halls or insulting each other like that. This is a learning institute."

She pursed her lips tight. "If that is the case, why have you not accepted the reports I have presented to you over the last months. It is common knowledge that Mr. Malfoy has been instigating the Potter boys. I have no evidence that either of them started any of the reported confrontations or verbal arguments."

"May haps not, but they do seem to take it to the next level. I am finding them rather violent at times. Their friends as well."

"What are you getting at, Albus? There is equal if not more evidence that Mr. Malfoy and his friends are just as much, if not more so. That poor second year Ravenclaw will still not tell us how Crabbe had his wand and other items."

Albus tried not to give any outward signs of his frustration. Unfortunately, Draco and his friends were being protected by Lucius and his lot. It was not the right time to upset them. It was better for others to keep checking. Unfortunately, Harry and Edmund were turning into his best check.

"Without evidence, there is nothing I can do," he told her.

She eyed him. "There are ways to determine certain things."

"The DMLE has not authorized the staff of Hogwarts to follow such means and I will not submit my students to the rough handling or the potential of charges that should not be given to those still learning. We all must be able to make mistakes as we grow."

"Then I would say that my godchildren, and their friends, should be allowed the same allowance," she said still eyeing him. He could tell this tact was not working, but it did set him up for his next gambit.

"They should be allowed to make mistakes, but I fear that much of this may start outside of Hogwarts. I see a real issue with their Guardianship if they are allowed or taught to be so violent and confrontational."

She immediately stood ramrod straight. Her eyes showed a power he had rarely seen in her and her magic spiked in a way that pulled at his own in challenge. He was caught off guard by her immediate reaction, as though she already knew what was going to happen. "How dare you," she stated with heat. "This is a school spat that has nothing to do with their upbringing or Guardian status."

He pursed his lips. This was not how he had envisioned this going. "I am afraid it does. With the evidence of potential abuse and now their acting out as if bullying the school, this is a matter that must be brought to the DMLE for review."

She glared at him, her magic pushing at his harder now. It was an uncomfortable feeling from the woman, it should also not be possible. She reached into her pocket and took out an envelope. "I dare you to try it, Albus. As of yesterday, the DMLE has been able to view parts of the Potter's Will before a full reading and have concluded their own investigation into the abuse of Harry Potter based upon your report completed at the end of December. I am his legal Guardian now. I have presented evidence of what you wish to about my other godchildren and have been absolved of all wrongdoing against my godchildren."

Minerva took a step forward to place the letter on his desk. Panic coursed through him. "YOU WHAT," he yelled standing up and facing her. His magic lashed out at her in his sudden rage. She didn't back down or take her eyes off him. Instead, his magic rushed past her like water meeting a rock in a river.

Her voice was contained rage at him. "I am Harry's Magical Guardian now, Albus. I have taken over temporary Regency of House Potter and expect to become the Executor of their will after the official reading. I would have it done today, if I could, but there are complications I am sure you are aware of."

Albus knew those things. He had put them there himself. That Will should never had been opened. If he could have destroyed it, he would have, but he wasn't a Potter, nor had the Dumbledore's ever mingled with the Potters or Peverells.

"You shall do no such thing. I order you to do nothing for Harry Potter." He felt his magic course through him and slam into Minerva again. She could not do this! Minerva stood there, the magic washing over her and her own slamming into him. He could feel the strain on her Oaths to him. They didn't break, but she stood there defiantly. He knew of only one way that could happen.

"I can and I shall. The Will absolved the godparent oath from Alice Longbottom if she was to be killed or incapable of taking care of Harry."

Albus' eyes grew even wider. "That is not possible."

Minerva gave him a grin that he did not like. "You forget who their parents are, Albus. Lily was one of the most accomplished Charm crafters I have ever known. There is a clause in the Will that only became active the day Alice was incapacitated. As Executor, you should have known that, but I don't think you have looked at their Will since their first revision."

Albus took in a deep breath through his nose. His anger was becoming fearful. There was only one revision of that Will, one he had crafted with them.

She charged on. "After the disturbance in the Great Hall, I took a trip to Gringotts. I have been confirmed as Harry's new godmother and took the Oath. As such, I have full magical rights over him, his brother, his sister and Ms. Granger. My only regret at the moment is that the Will has been transferred to the Goblins before an official reading of the Will could be performed." She didn't yell, but her magic and Oaths pushed back on him and he stumbled into his chair.

His wand was in his hand and she was already moving, transfiguring his desk into a golden cage as he did his own bit. His wand and skill should have been the better of her, but something about her was different tonight. His magic was just barely able to control the cage that was forming and stop it half formed around him. It was a magic he was not familiar with. He had a suspicion it was an old House Ross trick he had not seen before. The Ross' were known for their skills in Transfiguration. That did not explain her force though. It was equal to his. Albus, for the first time he could remember in many years, felt fear.

"You shall not harm me or my godchildren. If you try, I have the combined magic of three Houses to protect them. I am the Potter and Peverell Regent as well as Lady Ross, Albus. I have Potter blood in me, even if it is four generations back. When you are in a calm enough manner to talk about why this had to happen for these years, you may. If I agree with your reasoning, I may forgive. If not, my Oaths to the Order of the Phoenix shall be null and void, you will stand in front of the DMLE and then the Wizengamot for your complicity. At least I hope it is complicity. Until then, I shall only deal with you as Deputy Headmistress and your Transfiguration Professor," she said imperiously.

Albus looked at her, his wand in his hand and the cage half-formed where he had stopped it. Blinking, it finally made sense to him her vehemence in protecting the Potter twins all these years. He knew she had been close to the family, but he had not known she was actually part of the family. Magical research had shown it took five or more generations, unless you were a direct descendant of the Head of House, to lose the magical link to a House married into your line. It was part of why so many purebloods kept their line fresh, by marrying outside the direct line for a few generations, then introducing the blood back in with new magical traits. "You can't do this, Minerva. Harry needs to stay where he is. The protections are vital for him. They are his closest family. Harry needs that protection."

"It is not protection, Albus, when he has been beat within inches of his life, forced to be a slave in his own house or starved to the point that he is almost three years behind in his development," she said in a dangerous voice. "You have lost the ability to dictate how that boy shall be taken care of. I informed him today of this change."

He stared at her. His mind was too stunned at the moment to even fathom how she had accomplished this coup. He had connections everywhere in the Ministry. He knew the inner working of almost every office and Head of Department, except two that would have been vital to Minerva. Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, and Justice McCormac, Deputy Head of Records and Books, under the prevue of the Head of the DMLE.

"Minerva," he said in a much kinder tone, even though he was seething on the inside. "Let's talk about this logically. You cannot take on another Godparent Oath of Regency of so many Houses. You already have enough between Hogwarts and your current charges and House. Let me help you."

She pursed her lips. "It is done, Albus. Harry will be going home over Easter Break to retrieve any belonging he may have at the Dursley's and he will be moving in with the Sylvan's. They have always extended an invitation for him there and I am sure once I talk to them tomorrow, there will be no issue with this. The protection he shall get from them will be far superior to anything the Dursley's gave him. From now on, Albus, if you wish to see any of them besides direct school business, you go through me."

With that, she turned and stalked out of his office. The door slammed behind her and glowed a bright blue for a moment, crackling with magic and cracking the door before fading. He had magically reinforced it years ago after a particularly upset student had blasted it across the room. Her magic had almost overcome those reinforcement and magical suppression spells on the door.

Albus sat in his chair, looking at his half-transfigured desk. He felt at a loss. He needed to find a way to get control of them. He did not want Minerva to know of the Prophesies or the other things he had found about Voldemort and his destined rise back to power. With Minerva in control now, he wasn't sure how to prevent this knowledge and his plans from getting out. He was very afraid of supporters of Tom getting wind of the knowledge he had. He was also concerned about the prophesies. They must be fulfilled.

"Merlin, how is this going so wrong," he asked no one in particular.

**-oOo-**

The sun was getting low in the late afternoon. Harry had been wondering aimlessly over the grounds for a while. He still felt so shell shocked, he hadn't known what to do except to move. His wondering had taken him down to the lake, past Hagrid's hut at least twice and finally to the Quidditch Pitch close to sundown. Looking around, he wasn't surprised to see another figure in the stands. He knew this was Edmund's favorite spot, and he had to admit it was his as well.

He watched Edmund for a while as he sat in the stands, leaning back so he was almost laying between the two benches behind him and looking up at the sky. He was surprised the boy was here instead of at Hermione's side.

Looking at him more closely, Edmund was taller than him, but with the same messy hair. He was still trying to believe that he suddenly had a brother, a real brother, and possibly a family. Professor McGonagall had said he would not be going back to the Dursley's. It was a dream that still seemed too good to be true.

The sun turned the clouds over them into a vibrant red as it dipped over the mountains. Harry decided he should go up and make sure Edmund didn't freeze out here.

It seemed like such a slow walk up the stairs and for him to work his way over to Edmund. "Hey," he said, not sure what else to say.

"Hey," Edmund said back. He rubbed at his eyes. Harry noticed they looked a little puffy. Not puffy from crying, but as though they were agitated.

Sitting down, he leaned back like Ed. "How's Hermione," he asked.

Ed didn't respond for a few. "Madam Pomfrey kicked me out until after supper. She'll be fine. She's going to be in the Hospital Wing overnight. Parkinson hit here with a nasty conjunctivitis spell. I was going to go back and check on her and Blaise after dinner."

Harry nodded his head, not caring that Edmund wasn't looking at him. Harry looked up at the sky. There were thin streaks of clouds that were brilliant reds and oranges on the top with purple bottoms. Looking at them, he wasn't sure if he had ever just stopped to appreciate them. He couldn't remember a time where he had ever been able to before coming to Hogwarts. The bell tolled the half hour.

"I'll go with you if you want."

They didn't talk as the sky started to grow a deep blue. It had turned out to be a decent day, and with no wind, the temperature wasn't bad.

"You don't have too," he told him.

Harry watched a bird fly over them. "I want to."

"Is Ron coming," he asked.

"Ron won't give you or your friends any trouble anymore."

Ed nodded. They didn't say anything for a bit. It was getting into deep shadows around them. "Harry, do you really think of me as your brother now," Edmund asked.

After a moment, he reached into his winter cloak pocket and pulled out a half dozen letters. He hadn't let any of them off his person or for anyone else to read to him. He wasn't sure what possessed him to offer them to Edmund. "I have been writing Cousin Angela. She seems really nice. Is Amelia really that much of a hand full? How about David? He seems obsessed with football."

Ed snorted. He pushed the letters back to Harry. "They are my brother and sister. Cousin Angela is my mum. I don't know of them in any other way. And yes, Amelia is a handful and David is going to be a great football player. I know you don't believe it, but you are my brother." Harry turned to see Ed looking at him. "Are you all right with coming to live with us? I know I am not your favorite person and we will most likely have to share a room. Hermione and Neville will be around a lot."

Harry shrugged. "We already share a room. They already are around a lot. Would Ron be allowed around," he asked, never having thought about a possible friend like that before. Or the fact that he might be able to have a friend over his house. "Or Maybe Parvati or Lavender?"

"As long as he doesn't cause any issues. I'm sure mum will let you go over his place too." He turned his head towards Harry. "Parvati, Lavender or any other friend would be allowed over. I know mum and dad would allow it."

They sat. Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel content or not. He was scared, happy and unsure. "Edmund," Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry," he said.

"Are you sure I won't be going back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" He was trying not to let his fear show.

"I never met them. Are you sure you don't want to stay with them? Maybe I should go over."

"No," Harry said in a sudden panic. "You can't meet them."

Edmund looked at him. There was a concerned look on his face. "All right. If you say so. I just thought since Aunt Petunia is our mother's sister..."

Harry scowled. "You don't want to meet her."

Harry felt the scrutiny on him as he looked away. He wouldn't allow Edmund to suffer as he has. After a few, Edmund stood up and extended his hand. "If you say. Come on. Auntie Min said you don't have to go back to them. I have never known her to break her word."

Harry cringed. "Do I have to call her Auntie Min? That just seems odd." Harry took his hand. Ed pulled him up.

Ed shrugged. "Probably up to you, but I don't want to call her Professor when I don't have too. Supper starts soon."

"I suppose not," Harry said. They started to walk up towards the castle. "Edmund?"

"You can call me Ed," he responded.

"Ed. Do you still hate me?"

Ed laughed. "I never hated you, Harry. I am a little jealous of Quidditch, but I never hated you, even when you guys called me names. The only time I was truly upset was when Hermione or Neville were hurt because of you."

Harry cringed again. "Yeah. Well, I can't take that back, but I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know, but you stuck up for me and them when it mattered. You saved her from the troll. You came to help me today," he said. Edmund cast his eyes down in a very un-Edmund like look. If Harry had to say, it looked like Ed was unsure and afraid. "Harry, am I your brother? Is that why you came to help me earlier?"

They looked like a pair of raccoons with their black eyes. Their hair was equally unruly. He saw their mother in him. Harry shrugged. "Like I said earlier, you are my brother. Isn't that what brothers do?" He felt a little unsure, never having anything like this before except for Ron.

Ed gave him a genuine smile. "It's what family does."


	20. Chapter 20 - Brownies

**A/N: 1**

**From here on, more of the world and magic that is the typical Harry Potter will be expanded. I hope you enjoy my additions or changes. Things are not always safe in the Wizarding world.  
**

**A/N: 2**

**As an FYI, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**TWO POTTERS! THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND THE BOY-WHO-DIED**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_In the most salacious turn of events, a boy and a House thought dead, have come back to life. This intrepid reporter and winner of the Wizard Press Award for five years running, Rita Skeeter, can confirm that both are true._

_Rumors started at the start of the Hogwarts school year that two Potter's were present on the first day of school. This caused some waves, as the Boy-Who-Lived returned to the magical world from some yet unknown hiding place, while someone claiming to be the Boy-Who-Died returned with him. The Wizarding world thought that at best Edmund Potter was a distant cousin, at worse was trying to impersonate a long dead child. This reporter has investigated both and thought him an impersonator before this week's turn of events._

_Resources inside the Ministry of Magic have said that the proper paperwork and blood seals have been presented and it can be revealed that BOTH Potter twins did survive that devastating night. This alone is a scandal that will undoubtedly have many twists and turns as the Daily Prophet and myself get to the bottom of this._

_For ten years now, it was known Edmund Potter was killed. Now, The-Boy-Who-Died has been found and through his parents Will has been named as the new Scion Peverell, and second to the House of Potter. As if the fact that the Potter's have a Will is almost as large a secret as Edmund Potter being alive and a long extinct House in the Peerage of the Wizengamot to be reborn. This reported did not know that the Peverells and Potters were ever that close._

_Rarely has this reporter seen such a story as this. It is a scandal that is starting to shift through the Ministry and the old families._

_How was the Will suppressed? How has The-Boy-Who-Died been listed as 'deceased' when he was very much alive? Could it be his name change, now known as Evans-Potter? Why now would the House of Peverell be revived?_

_Cont. pg2, 3 and 4 _

_-o-_

**_DAILY PROPHET _**

**_Page 2_**

**_House of Peverell_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_For those that may not know, the House of Peverell is one of 47 magical lines still active that at one time or another where granted Landed Titles by the Crown of any Monarchy recognized on or by the British Isles or United Kingdoms and still maintain those titles and lands. Twenty-two houses of the Sacred 28 are such Lords and Ladies._

_The Peverell's were granted a Barony, and at one point where Earl of Newmachar before the English Crown defeated the upstart Scots. The Peverell's fought on the side of the Scottish crown and where absorbed after its downfall, still maintaining the Viscount Newmachar._

_Initial research into the official Registry of Magical Peerage, has shown a direct line to one of the three original Peverell brothers, founders of Godric Hollow next to Godric Griffindor himself. Legends have it that the brothers and the legendary founder of Hogwarts did not always see eye-to-eye. There are also legends that at least one of the brothers was on the side of Salazaar Slytherin. Given that the new young Scion Peverell is in the house of Godric Gryffindor, it is a question as to what way this young man may sway._

_Whether he follows in his ancestors shoes, Edmund Potter and Harry Potter are related to Ignotus, the youngest of the Peverell brothers, and later named Baron Newmachar while his older brother Cadmus had been knighted and given a long lost Barony in Cornwall shortly after the invasion of 1066 by the Normans. Records are scarce from the time, but it does appear as though the eldest brother was murdered and Cadmus committed suicide. Though it is a question if it was suicide. There does seem to be stories around the family in the past of the Lordship changing hands through less than desirable means and Ignotus and Cadmus lines trying to take over both sides of the House of Peverell. There is no known descendants from Antioch, or any Peerage ever related to him_

_How would it be if the Boy-Who-Died were to take control of his parents' house by such means? Would he want to switch his title to the Boy-Who-Lived?_

_Not that the House of Potter has any less of an undesirable past at times._

_More importantly though is what the new Scion will do. With him being named, a seat will be opened in the Peerage of the Wizengamot this year that can be claimed by proxy until his twenty-first birthday. Will this help to shift some of the power struggles in the Wizengamot that have been reported on lately. There are rumors that those that support the new Pureblood laws being circulated could be checked by new seats becoming active. It is now known that the Longbottoms have always been in support of lesser restrictions and the Scion Longbottom is reported to be friends with the Scion Peverell and known Allies of the Potters._

-o-

**DAILY PROPHET**

**Page 3**

**House of Potter**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Diving deeper into these salacious events, this intrepid reporter, Rita Skeeter, winner of Witch Weekly Best Up and Coming Writer, has found things are not as always nice on the surface as they are in the minds of the public. The House of Potter is a broken House with a history as sorted as the Peverell's. Rumors of the Potter boys great-great grandfather being beaten in a duel by his brother to claim the Lordship of House Potter do not bode well for the young Boy-Who-Lived. It would appear his brother may want to change titles._

_It is known that the Potters had a magical contract that the Peverell title could only be passed to the second son and that the line was cursed for almost three hundred years until James and Lily Potter had twins._

_Of course, many may say that the Potters have not had a second son in years, but illegitimate children are not uncommon, especially in arranged marriages. Rumors persist of a few that may still be alive or have descendants. In all that time though, there was not anyone to take of the House of Peverell? It has been known that it was an accepted method in the past of making a child that was deemed unworthy of taking on a title to 'disappear'. Often times said to be overseas, but never to be seen again._

_Then there is the matter of Halloween 1981. The rumors and allegations of what happened that night are still lingering in the minds of many people. How could two boys survive a curse that had killed countless others. Maybe it is Edmund that needs to be careful of his brother? Harry is known to have a scar from his escape from death. It is seen by some as a mark of his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Perhaps that scar is a mark of a new Dark Lord, ready to rise with the power of two old and powerful houses, for it may actually be the Boy-Who-Died that is in danger, not the Boy-Who-Lived..._

**_-oOo-_**

**February 23, 1992**

Hermione huffed at the tripe in the paper. How could they be allowed to publish such things! She couldn't finish reading because of the pit it formed in her stomach. She was angry. It was speculation and inaccuracies that were unconscionable to print. Certainly, there must be a libel or some law that should prevent this. The Prophet knew nothing about her best friend or his brother.

First off, Edmund would never do that. He would protect people before hurting them. Second, Edmund did have a scar. She knew it was on his shoulder, easily hidden except when they went swimming. She also knew that scar had been bothering him lately. Edmund would never tell her that it bothered him at times, but she knew. She saw it when he favored his right arm every once in a while or rubbed at it. She rubbed her shoulder without thinking about it.

She had seen the same thing with Harry. His was much more obvious when he would wince and rub his forehead. Sighing, she put the paper on the side table of the bed.

The three of them would need to have a talk with Auntie Min. This was horrible. Yesterday had been horrible.

"Is the article that bad," Blaise asked from next to her.

"It's horrid. How could they be allowed to publish stuff like that," she asked the dark-skinned boy.

Blaise shrugged. "The Prophet has always been that way. My mum stopped getting it a few years back when they ran an article about my Uncle after he was caught experimenting on squirrels. They didn't mention that he had permission and was released when they found he had the proper paperwork. Some overzealous new Auror recruit. He moved to Portugal to find a new job."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "That is awful, Blaise. Why would they do that?"

"Mum thinks that the Prophet is in the hands of the Minister and he uses it to attack people. My guess is that you upset someone, and the Minister is doing one of his backers a favor or he feels threatened with the comeback of the Potter, Peverell and the Ross seats in the Wizengamot," he said. Blaise took another bite of toast and a bite of scrambled eggs.

Her own breakfast was getting cold now. She knew Edmund would be upset with her if she didn't eat, so she ate some bacon while thinking. "How do you know so much about this?"

Blaise finished his eggs before speaking. "I am Scion Zambini, the heir to the Barony of Salhouse, outside of Norwich. It was a title granted in 1717 when my family came here as mercenaries to help in the Jaconite revolts. My parents have taught me about politics and the ways of our world since I was born. All the Purebloods are almost taught the same thing. While other children our age may run and play when not at school, I spend most of my days with tutors and only get two days off a week, and even then it is typically filled with teas, luncheons and other stuff while our parents mingle."

"Our parents are better than most though. I was allowed to spend a lot of time with Daphne and Tracy, often having the same tutors and days off."

She looked at him. It was more information out of him than anything she had before. "So this is all a political thing? Someone is trying to ruin Edmund's and Harry's life because someone is being petty or threatened by two eleven-year-old boys!"

As she said it, she knew immediately who this was related too. She had felt it that day Edmund had burned up those contracts. Auntie said that at times with a person protected by a House, there magic is linked. Draco had been horrid to them since that day, constantly saying 'wait for my father' or something similar. "That loathsome gargoyle," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that," Blaise asked looking at her.

"Mr. Malfoy. This is Malfoy. He couldn't get what he wanted so now he is after them," she said with disgust.

Blaise tightened his mouth. "This isn't like the Malfoys to do this unless there is a real reason. He and his son prefer the shadows and don't use their clout without a reason. I think Ed and Harry are the exception to that rule."

"He is in the shadows. Auntie Min has said the Malfoys have bought a lot of power over the years and I bet the Minister is one of those people. You said the Minister controls the Prophet," she asked.

There was a clack of boots and Auntie Min was standing near them. "I see you have read the articles and come to the same conclusion," she said coming up to her. "How are you feeling today, Mr. Zambini?"

"Much better, thank you, Professor," the boy said suddenly sitting up straight and looking as proper as one could sitting in a Hospital bed.

"This isn't right, Auntie Min," she said in an angry voice.

"No. It isn't and it will be addressed shortly. As for you, young lady, how are you today?"

Hermione looked at her. "I am fine. Madame Pomfrey won't let us go yet though. How is Edmund?"

Her Auntie smiled. "He is well. He was here as much as the Matron would allow yesterday and was told he could come get you at nine. I would expect him to be here shortly. As for you two, I am not happy about yesterday. Fighting should be the last thing you do or if you have no other choice. I have never seen a fight like that in the Great Hall. Thirteen of you. I have deducted twenty points for each person involved and you will both be attending detention with Hagrid tonight and Professor Snape for the rest of the week."

She looked down, knowing she hadn't actually done anything, but that was because someone had cursed her before she could get her own spell off. She was determined to find a way to practice and make sure that didn't happen again. She had spent her years in Primary running, and she wouldn't run anymore. "They were going to curse Edmund. Pansy and Theodore had their wands drawn."

Her Auntie sighed. "You are a Gryffindor."

"I am sorry for the disturbance, Professor, but I would not let my Ally get into a fight and just watch it. We did not cast the first spell or throw any insults."

Auntie turned to look at the Slytherin. Hermione looked at him. She was surprised to see him standing up to her Auntie or for Edmund that way. In her experience, the Slytherins were cool, calculating and experts of trying to worm their way out of things.

"Albus may have the right of it at times that we sort too early. No, you did not cast the first spell, but you and the others did finish it." Hermione met her Aunties eyes when she turned back to her. Auntie Min looked hard at her and she returned the look. It was a scary thing to stare at her Auntie like that. She never went against Auntie Min and never wanted to disappoint her Auntie, but she felt she had done the right thing to go to Edmund's side. "I can see you are as unrepentant as my other godchildren," Auntie Min eventually said.

Hermione blinked. "Other godchildren? It's just Edmund and I."

Her Auntie chuckled. "You are quick, aren't you, my little, brilliant young woman."

"I am not little," she flushed at her Auntie.

Blaise chuckled and started coughing when she shot him a look. "No, perhaps not, but you are brilliant. I know Edmund will tell you, but I thought you should know from me first. It is fine for you to know, Mr. Zambini. As of yesterday, I am now Guardian of Harry and have taken the godparent Oaths. He will be coming to live in Redhill."

Her eyes shot wide open. This is what Edmund had wanted since finding out Harry was his brother. "How do they feel about this? Edmund must be happy. What about Harry? Is he willing to come to Redhill? I know he grew up with Lily's sister, but will they let him move out? Legal Guardians in the muggle world don't work like they do in the Wizarding world. Oh my. What about David and Amelia! Will they like him? David was so happy to finally have his own room. Will Ed have to move back in? Auntie Min, how is this all going to work." Her mind was racing. "What about Mr. and Mrs. Sylvan? That will be four kids in the house."

Auntie Min laughed, giving her a significant look at the same time. "Hermione, stop," she said kindly and she shut her mouth. "And I think it will be five kids in the house." Hermione looked at her. She didn't spend that much time there. Ed was over her house as much. "You have nothing to worry about. I will tell you the same thing I did Edmund, just give Harry time and don't push him. This is going to be a big change for him and I don't want him to shy away from you. I know you three have not had the easiest time so far."

She flushed. "Yes, Auntie Min," she said.

"Now, why don't you both get into the fresh clothes the elves left you and I am sure Edmund and your other friends will be here soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Blaise said. Hermione, feeling it was safe to do so, hugged her Auntie Min. "Yes, Auntie," she said.

**-oOo-**

Harry was walking with Ron and Parvati down to Hagrid's. "He really is your brother," Ron said in a way that he was finally believing it.

"Harry's only been trying to tell you that for over a month now," Parvati said to him.

"My mum and dad said it was only Harry that survived. Dumbledore even told us that a few times," Ron said.

Harry looked at him. "When did Dumbledore say that?"

Ron shrugged. "Loads of times. Dad has always done things for Dumbledore. I can remember them talking a few times about that night your parents died when he would come to the Burrow every few months. My mum or dad would start talking at times about something called the Order and sometimes your parents or Longbottom's would come up."

Harry frowned. He was starting to see a pattern with Dumbledore not telling him things. "So, are you going to live with Edmund," Parvati asked him.

The fear Harry had had since talking with Edmund last night threatened to overtake him. He squared his shoulders and tried to squash it down as hard as he could. The hope that he was never going back to 4 Privet Drive was too dear to his heart for it to be pulled from him. "Supposedly."

As they approached the Gamekeeper's hut he saw the smoke lazily coming out of the chimney. "What do you mean supposedly," Ron asked him.

Harry took in a deep breath. "Professor McGonagall said I would."

"Blimey," Ron said.

"I didn't think you liked living at your Aunt and Uncles, Harry. Why would this be bad?" Parvati jumped over a root that Ron nearly faceplanted on.

Harry gave a pained grin. She was observant. Harry had a feeling she suspected something was really off about his Aunt and Uncle and he didn't want to tell her his thoughts and feelings on it. The hope he would never have to see them again was almost too much to believe. "It isn't. But it will be different. Why couldn't Lavender come with us," he asked trying to turn the subject.

He didn't miss Parvati roll her eyes. "She was meeting with Mandy and Hannah this morning. Something about their Houses."

Ron snorted. "I am glad my parents don't believe in that Pureblood stuff."

Harry didn't want to tell Ron he acted a lot like a lot of Purebloods. He was saved saying anything when they heard something crash in Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid," he called out and was at a run, Parvati and Ron just behind him.

Harry heard something inside the hut that sounded like a chair breaking. "Down, you ruddy dog," they heard Hagrid.

Harry burst open the door. "Hagrid," he cried out.

"Close the ruddy door," Hagrid bellowed.

Harry stopped. Hagrid was holding up a creature that was wrapped around his arm. Harry's eyes went wide.

The creature looked like a long snake, or armored worm, with scales that looked like overlapping iron plates. Small spikes ran down its back. It had a pair of arms with what looked like sharp claws and a head that looked like a dragon head out of books. The thing was trying to chew on Hagrid's ear.

Ron slammed into him, not stopping in time and he and Harry tumbled into the hut. Fang, the giant boarhound, barked at them excitedly as he hid under the table. "Ow. Get off Ron," Harry said trying to get to his feet, his heart pounding and reaching for his wand.

Parvati screamed when she came in the door.

"Shut the door. Quick. Greta will get cold," Hagrid said loudly.

"Hagrid, that's a lindworm," Parvati said with fear. "What is it doing here!"

"Close the door," Hagrid said again. "The Hut needs to stay warm!"

The creature turned to them and hissed, a small amount of green smoke coming out of its mouth. Parvati shut the door and moved behind Ron and him. "Hagrid, why do you have a lindworm," Parvati asked fearfully.

Hagrid's eyes softened. "Isn't she a bueat'. Found her with a broken leg a week back," he said affectionately to the thing. The lindworm turned its long body towards them and began to crawl with its front legs and move like a worm with the rest of its body. "Oh, look. It wants to make friends with you."

Harry took a step back, moving Ron and Parvati back. "Hagrid, they are extremely dangerous. Their bite is poisonous," Parvati said over his shoulder.

Hagrid waived her off as he moved towards the fireplace. "Oh, naw. Not this standard Scotch Spine Back. It's the ones without spines you need to worry about and the only ones without spines come from the Scandinavian countries. Naw, these have a fire breath when they get older."

Harry took another step back, Parvati moving up close behind him and Ron looking scared. "How big do they get," Ron asked in a frightened voice.

Hagrid poured water into a teapot and put it over the fire. "Ah, not that big. Spine Backs tend to be thirty to thirty-five feet. Now the Norwegian Blues, oh, are they a sight. Sixty feet or more, if not a stone throw less. I have only seen one, but, oh, would it to have one here. Of course, they have to be that size with the Norwegian Ridgeback Dragons that live near them."

Harry swallowed. Looking at the hungry, nasty look this small Scotch Spine Back was giving them was enough to make him not want to see its larger cousins. "And how old is this one? When will it be thirty feet long," he asked, knowing Hagrid would probably try to keep the thing.

Hagrid sat in his chair and allowed it to climb on the table. "Sit. It won't hurt ye. This one, I would say close to two years. They are much slower at growth than the dragons they are rumored to have come from." Harry didn't miss the starry look in the giant man's eyes as he mentioned dragons. "I would say it's another decade or more before it's twenty or more feet. I just wish I could keep her."

Hagrid let out a big sigh. "He has to go back to the Forest tonight."

Harry swallowed hard. Was this what their detention was going to be tonight. Return the lindworm to the Forest? He had a crazy thought of bringing it to its mother and becoming dinner. "Hagrid, you know you can't keep him," Parvati said probably seeing the same look in Hagrid's beetle black eyes.

"I know," the man said sadly.

"Hagrid, is that what we will be doing tonight? Bringing it back home?"

The lindworm was moving around the table, looking over the edge as though it was looking for an easy way down, constantly moving closer to them. Hagrid easily scooped the thing back up. It hissed angrily and bit his hand. _Let go._ Harry wasn't sure if he just heard the thing say something. Hagrid didn't even seem to notice it at it didn't even break his skin. Instead he looked at Harry.

"What do you mean you'll be coming down here tonight?"

Harry looked at the man, wondering if he had been told. "As punishment for the fight in the Great Hall yesterday."

Recognition lit the man's face. "Oh, that. Didn't think you lot were involved. Sit. I have some fresh biscuits here. Oh, calm down you lot."

"Harry was," Parvati said.

Hagrid lifted the thing to a bird roost over the table. Next, he reached into a chest next to the fireplace and pulled out a dead raven. The thing immediately turned towards Hagrid and hissed delight. _Nice fat_ _bird_, he thought he heard it say. Harry looked at the thing wide eyed as it reached down, using its long body to keep it up.

Hagrid held the bird up and the lindworm took it, grabbing it with its mouth and claws. It pulled up, and then retreated up into the rafters, disappearing from sight. The three of them kept an eye towards the rafter and a moment later there was a crunching sound and a few feathers fell from over the fireplace.

The kettle started to whistle and Hagrid got up, spread out four large cups on the table, added tea leaves to them and then poured the steaming water into them. "You don't need to stand there all day," Hagrid said to them.

Harry, still looking at the ceiling, moved toward the table. He was trying to ignore the crunching and falling feathers. "Are you sure it's safe," Parvati said not moving towards the table.

"Yeah. Yeah. She'll be fine. Usually falls asleep after a meal," he told them. Hagrid put a tin of biscuits on the table. "Now, Harry, what is this I heard about a big fight yesterday? Only just heard this morning mind, I was in the Dark Forest all day yesterday."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah. There was a scuffle."

Ron snorted and sat next to him. "That was brilliant what you did to Malfoy. His ears looked like an elephant's when they took him out of the Great Hall.

Parvati slowly moved towards the open seat farthest from the fire.

"You did what now? Why were you fighting with Malfoy?" Hagrid took a biscuit and crunched on it. Harry, having learned that Hagrid's cooking was barely edible to anyone but Hagrid, decided to dip the biscuit in his scalding tea.

"It was his brother. Malfoy and his goons were attacking Edmund," Parvati said.

"I still can't believe he's your brother," Ron said.

Hagrid's eyebrows scrunched and his bearded face looked like it was frowning. "Evans-Potter is not Harry's brother," Hagrid said.

"He is, Hagrid," Harry said. He knew for months they had all been denying it, but now it was out and it was true.

Hagrid blinked, his beetle like eyes staring at him. "Not possible. Edmund Potter was killed that night your parents, ah, you know."

"Did you see the paper yesterday," Parvati asked. "I don't think Rita Skeeter got it right, but she wasn't wrong that Edmund Potter was confirmed alive and that Harry and Edmund are brothers."

"But Dumbledore has said..."

"Headmaster Dumbledore is wrong," Harry said with more force than he meant. "Edmund is my brother and I will be going to live with him and my cousins."

Hagrid sputtered as he tried to speak. "What... Dumbledore wrong? Uhm, has he been checked for spells or potions," Hagrid said looking at Ron and Parvati.

Ron shook his head. "He isn't barmy, if that is what you are saying, Hagrid. It's true."

_Full_, Harry heard the thing hiss above him. It had happened before where he understood a snake, but it still didn't mean he liked it. Also, didn't Hagrid say it was a dragon, not a snake? His voice was unsteady. "Professor McGonagall told me she is my Guardian yesterday and she said I would be going to my cousins. Even before the Prophet, I already knew Edmund was my brother. I just don't want to go back to the Dursley's. Please say I won't be going back, Hagrid."

Hagrid looked at him taken back a little. The big man frowned. "What does Dumbledore thing about this," he asked.

Parvati spoke before he could. "Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't have any say in this if Professor McGonagall is his Guardian. She can even overrule any muggle claims if she needed too."

Harry looked at her quickly. "What do you mean," he asked.

"My mum explained it to Padma and I before we came, to make sure we didn't do anything we shouldn't. She said that only our Magical Guardian has say over what happens outside the walls of Hogwarts, and even on the inside, the Professors can only do what is in the school charter and by-laws," she said.

"Dumbledore will not like this at all. Not at all," Hagrid muttered to himself. "Are you sure he is your brother, Harry?"

"Yes," he said angrily to the man. Things in his head were starting to turn. "Parvati, who would have been my guardian before?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I think all muggle-born and orphans without a magical guardian either go to the Headmaster if they go or are going to Hogwarts or a DMLE representative if not," she answered.

He stared at her before turning to Hagrid. "Hagrid, do you know who my Guardian was before?"

Hagrid looked at him and shifted in his seat for a moment. "Well, I am not sure if I am the one to say anything."

"It was Dumbledore," Ron told him. "I heard mum and dad asking one time if you should be brought back to a magical family, maybe even mine, and he said he couldn't allow that."

An anger started to build in him. He couldn't allow it to get out. He couldn't allow it to hurt his chances of getting away from the Dursley's, but he was angry at Dumbledore. Did the man know what is it was like living there? He could have already moved away? Potentially met and lived with Ron before coming to Hogwarts? All the anger, hurt and loathing he hadn't realized he really had for his Aunt and Uncle suddenly found a new target.

Hagrid must have seen something because he spoke up. "Now, Harry, don't get upset. I'm sure we can find a way to fix this. Dumbledore will see you back to your Aunt and Uncles when you leave."

"I don't want to go back!" He yelled as loud as he could. His body had him on his feet. "I will run away before I go back there. If my brother doesn't want me, I'll find somewhere to live, but I will never go back to them."

"But it's your home," Hagrid tried to press as Ron looked taken back at his outburst and Parvati looked upset.

He was scared. "No, Hagrid. Privet Drive is not my home. It has never been a home. I never want to go back there." As he said the words, there was a feeling in him as though something broke. He staggered back into his chair.

"What was that," Parvati asked looking at Harry.

"What was what," Ron asked. Hagrid looked just as confused.

Parvati looked at Harry. "Harry, what did you just do? I felt something."

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I am not going back. They aren't my Aunt and Uncle. I will live with my cousins or in a box."

**-oOo-**

In the Headmasters Office, several spindly looking instruments went slowly silent. The smoke or noises from them making the office go silent except for the soft cooing of a Phoenix. The bird looked up at the table next to a cabinet that held hundreds of vials filled with a silvery gas.

It looked at the instruments that had been an annoyance to it for almost a decade now. As the last one stopped, Fawkes took up a song that sounded of hope.

His master was not in the office to see this happy sight. There had been many a day and night when the things had made annoying wails and squeals and emitted annoying colored smoke.

Yes. Fawkes was happy. He settled into his roost again, looking forward to a nice rest.

**-oOo-**

It was dark and getting cold as they made their way down to the Gamekeeper's hut at close to nine. His wand lit the path, along with everyone else's wand. There was a group behind them with only two lit wands, but Edmund knew there were five other students following them.

"What do you think we are doing," Susan asked.

Hermione was staying close to his side. "I don't know, but I don't like this."

"Just as long as we aren't taking that lindworm back," Harry said.

Susan and Daphne spun on him. "What lindworm," Susan asked sounding scared. Neville stopped. "You better be joking Potter," Daphne said in her cool voice.

Edmund just about plowed into him and he grabbed Hermione before she could trip over Neville. "Merlin," Neville croaked.

Harry stopped too. "It's not that big. Hagrid healed its leg."

"Why would he have a lindworm? They are almost as bad as a dragon," Daphne said.

"I am not going into that forest at night," Blaise said.

"I don't know what we are doing, but Hagrid said it had to go back tonight," Harry told them.

"What is a lindworm," he asked. He hadn't done much reading on magical creatures yet.

"It's a giant dragonkin. Do you remember those mole lizards from that Nova documentary," she asked.

A long worm like lizard with two legs came to his mind. "Yeah."

"Well, think of them as long and as thick as a pine from when we went to Norway. Some are poisonous while other have breath sprays."

His eyes became wide. He didn't doubt her. "Oh god," he said. "You are kidding, right Harry?"

"No. It was about as long as Hagrid's arm and about as thick as a bat. It's still really young," Harry told them. "I don't want to go near it again." He was thinking of the way he understood it at times.

"What, can't find your way down to the oafs hut," Malfoy said as their group passed them. Edmund glared at the boy, wanting nothing more than to punch him at the moment but he would not get in trouble again for the blond prat.

Harry moved to say something and Neville put a hand on his arm and shook his head. Once they were past, Neville said, "He was trying to goad us."

"Just try to ignore him. We need to get down before we are late. I don't want this lindworm near us." He was mostly thinking of his friends.

Harry turned and walked towards Hagrid's. The rest of them stayed in a group, with Ed pulling up the rear. He had not spent any time around the giant of a man, but he wasn't keen on the stories he had heard of the Gamekeeper.

When they came down to the cabin, the grounds were pitch black. There was no moon out tonight and the Dark Forest loomed behind the hut on a mass blacker than the surrounding grounds. Three lit lanterns on high stakes illuminated the area around the front door.

"Why are we out here? This is not where students should be," Malfoy said looking towards the Dark Forest apprehensively.

Edmund looked around, unsure of what to do. He didn't see the giant of a man anywhere. Hermione and Daphne moved towards the center of their group. Blaise stood near Harry and Neville moved towards him. Their breaths came in puffs of mist. "Where is the Gamekeeper? It's a little chill tonight," Neville said putting a hat on his head.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I like this," he said.

"Do we knock," Daphne asked in front of them.

There was a rustle behind the cabin. Ed turned his wand towards the sound, as did the rest of their group. The Slytherin group backed away fast, all looking uncertain. "Put those ruddy wands down," the gruff voice of the giant man said. He stepped to close the gap between him and Neville, the girls behind them, but still ready to fight. "Wand light will scare the stuff we are hunting tonight," Hagrid told them.

"Hunting," Malfoy said with fear. "What would we be hunting! We are first years. We can't go into the Dark Forest."

Hagrid waved him off. "Bah, calm down. Of course, you can't go into the Dark Forest as first-years. It's only Brownies. They have been seen leaving the Great Forest and they have been getting into the Greenhouses and castle. You'll lot be sweeping the grounds this evening. I have stun rods here. Any you find, go in those cages. I'll bring them back tomorrow when it's light out."

A tension he had in his shoulders let up.

"Right, split to groups of three, one of you will need to be four. Each of you get a stick and cage. We'll sweep between here and the Quidditch pitch tonight."

"Uhm, Mr. Hagrid," Susan spoke up.

"Yes, ah," Hagrid started.

"Susan Bones," she said quietly.

"Yes, Ms. Bones," the man asked.

"Don't Brownies stun or hex people," she asked.

"They have some magic, mostly something like a stinging hex or sleeping hex. Nothing dangerous. That is why you work in teams. You can just revive each other," the man said as though it was nothing.

He shared a look with Hermione and a few others. "Ah, Mr. Hagrid, we don't know how to revive each other. Isn't that third year or above?"

The man face fell some. He rubbed a large hand through his thick mat of hair. "Ah, yes, forgot about that. Right," he said as though trying to think.

"I am not hunting Brownies," Malfoy said from the other group. "They bite you and you get doxy lung."

"My father would not be happy to know I was hunting Brownies," Nott pipped up after the blond boy. Both looked apprehensive.

"You don't get doxy lung from brownies. That is if you inhale doxy hung or eat the stuff. Now, let's get going. Sooner you do your round, sooner you go back to your Common Rooms."

Harry stepped forward a bare second before him. "Let's get this over with," he said. Harry nodded. "Who goes with who?"

Hagrid looked at them, a grateful look at Harry then a disgruntled look towards Edmund. "I have been told that Longbottom, Granger, Evans-Potter, Malfoy and Nott are not to work together. There is someone missing. There should be thirteen of you," he said looking at all of them.

"Michael Corner went to the Hospital before dinner," Susan spoke up.

Hagrid nodded. "No matter. I need another team next weekend. Right, now split up. I want two groups to head towards the Quidditch pitch. The other groups will start here with me."

It took a few minutes and a few words before he was quietly walking away from the hut, a thick wooden stick with a series of runes on it in his hand that sent a small stunning spell at a target. He and Hermione would need to find how to do a stunner and revive each other. He didn't like the thought of them being stunned, in the night and outside the castle. The wizarding world was far more dangerous than where he grew up, almost as though it was still wild and untamable.

They all wore enchanted goggles with no other lights. They made the night look like the brightest moon he had ever seen, with the shadows equally enhanced. He saw Susan next to him and Goyle was on his right. A good forty or fifty yards downhill, he could make out the bushy hair of Hermione coming from under her hat, and the taller figure of Daphne and the somewhat wiry Nott. He wasn't totally happy that he was with Hermione, but he knew the girls could handle the other Slytherin.

Somewhere behind them, Blaise was with Malfoy and Parkinson and Neville was with Crabbe and Harry. He looked back, but couldn't see them. He did see a red light though. "They must have found some," he said to Susan, nodding over his shoulder.

She turned and there was another two flashes, followed by a white light. "I hope we don't. Aunt Amelia does not like brownies."

"The things are ruddy nasty," Goyle said from besides him.

"What do they look like," he asked.

"Like small people with brown or black hair all over their body. They're probably about a foot tall. They are known to play tricks on those they stun or put to sleep," Susan said with a shiver. "They don't usually like to come near wizarding residents though."

He watched where they were walking. "What kind of tricks? And why don't they like to come near where wizards are?"

"Pulling your hair out. Cursing your skin blue or green or whatever color they like. Tying your ears together," Goyle said. He looked at the big oaf, surprised with how much he was talking.

Goyle caught the look and returned it. After a moment, the big boy spoke. "Listen, my father will be contacting you soon. Apparently, my family has a history with the Peverell's. Until that time, I am not to touch you unless Malfoy calls on me as an Ally."

Edmund felt apprehensive, remembering his last meeting with an old acquaintance of his ancestors. "Sure."

"What was that," Susan said as there were flashes from downhill. The flashes were a good hundred yards or more away. He looked and saw Hermione and Daphne using there sticks and both having their wands drawn. He couldn't see Nott.

"Come on," he said, already running towards them.

He heard one of the girls give out a pained yell when a red light hit them. A second later, more red lights in both directions and a few more screams from both of them. He sprinted as fast as he could, easily leaving Susan and Goyle behind. When he was about ten yards away, he saw something jump from behind the girls. He pointed the thick stick. He felt his magic touch the stick and a red light lanced out, catching the thing in the back and a white light flying high over the girls' heads from it. He almost stumbled over Nott,

"Stupefy," Daphne cried out as another moved around her. He came to a skidding halt at their backs. He pointed the stick at something trying to duck behind a rock. It stumbled down the hill after being hit by a red stunner. Edmund caught two white flashes and ducked the first ball of magic, but the second one hit his thigh. It felt like a tree branch had been whipped across it.

"Ow," he let out. Hermione was at his side.

"How many are there," Hermione asked. "Stupefy!"

A bolt from both his and Hermione's stick knocked it out and sent the brownie flying in the air, disappearing over a rise in the slope. Susan and Goyle had joined them. They knocked out one more before he saw three more forms scurrying away from the Dark Forest. Looking the other way he saw maybe a half dozen heading towards the quidditch pitch.

Edmund didn't relax, still on the guard, looking around. "Why can't we use our wands for light," he asked, knowing Hagrid told them not too.

"It scares them," Susan said.

"Why don't we want to do that," Hermione asked.

"Hagrid wants them in those cages so he can take them far enough into the forest they don't come back," Daphne responded. "Why are they coming up in such numbers? I didn't think they liked wizarding houses."

"I don't know," Susan responded.

Edmund was looking towards the Dark Forest. It was a good two or three hundred yards away. What caught his attention was a shade moving along the edge of the woods. It was darker than the dark shadows of the trees through his glasses, as though it was night incarnate. A pain lanced his shoulder to look at the thing and he hissed, clutching at his shoulder.

Hermione grimaced, her hand going to her right shoulder.

The shadow stopped and when it turned towards them, he saw silvery paint or something showing through the deep shadow of the thing. It looked like it came from where its face was and dribbled down its front. There was a sharp pain in his scar that felt like it was burning. He clutched his shoulder, trying to stand as tall as he could. Hermione took in a sharp breath before falling to her knees. "Stupefy," he called out pointing his stick towards the thing.

The spell died long before it got to the figure, the enchanted stick only meant to be powered for close range and only strong enough for the little hairy creatures. He thought he heard a small hissing from it before it turned and disappeared into the forest. As it turned, he had a sudden spike as though it was a white hot poker. He cried out and fell to his knees. It was a pain worse than anything he could remember. "Edmund! Hermione," Daphne called out to them. "Lumos maxima," she said as the world went dark.

**-oOo-**

Harry was not liking the little hairy things. He had been stung a few times by the buggers. Neville was holding his own but Crabbe had run back towards Hagrid's the second they had come running out of the woods. There had been a dozen or more. Blaise had joined them and he didn't know where Malfoy or Parkinson were.

"Why in Merlin are they coming like this," Blaise said. "Stupefy. Stupefy!" His first blast missed but the second caught his prey.

"It's like something is scaring them," Harry said. In the fray, he had noticed that none of the brownies had tried to go anywhere near the Dark Forest. Instead, they either tried to push past them or run around them.

"I have never seen them do this," Hagrid said from nearby. He was walking around, seemingly ignoring the stinging and sleeping hexes that were hitting him. He was picking up the ones they had stunned and putting them into a large basket. You get some occasionally, like it the winter when they have a hard time finding food, but not like this."

Harry motioned to Neville, who caught what he was looking at. There were a few that had hidden behind the low stonewall around the barren garden. Neville moved to the side. "Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy," the boy cried out stepping around the side of the wall. There was a high pitch chattering and a few balls of red and white light raced towards Neville.

The boy was quicker than Harry thought he might be as he dove and the magic sailed harmlessly over him. He figured the boy's time with Hermione and Edmund had something to do with that. Three brownies ran out the other side of the wall. "Stupefy," he called out multiple times. Blaise was quickly joining him and a moment later, Neville cried out, "MERLIN!"

Harry looked to see him shaking his left hand.

In the distance, he heard a girl scream. He made sure the last one he had seen was down before looking towards the quidditch pitch. A second later, a red light flashed in the distance. It was much closer to them than he thought it should be. The quidditch pitch was on the other side of the school. He had thought it a bad idea to do this without another Professor with them.

A moment later, Neville let out a gasp. "Hagrid," the boy yelled. Harry turned to see a brilliant white horse. It shimmered as though making its own light. It's mane was just as white and a horn came from its head. His eyes bugged out.

The thing was staggering as if drunk. It tripped on a root and landed on its side heavily against a tree, breathing hard and eyes wild with fear. Harry looked at it and felt a spasm of fear run through him. Here was a unicorn. It was big, it was powerful, and it was dripping silvery blood from where it had come. The thing collapsed and fell to the ground.

"No," Hagrid yelled running to its side.

"That's a unicorn," Blaise said with equal awe and fear.

"Why is it bleeding," Neville asked. The thing was breathing heavily and its eyes had rolled up in its head. Thick silvery blood pooled below it and Hagrid was hastily looking for a bandage pulling things out of his huge mole skin coat. Harry had a feeling it wasn't long for the world.

A few more screams came to them. "Daphne," Blaise said before taking off.

Harry was right behind him and Neville on his heels. He saw lights and spells going in a few directions. He was sure if there was a hurt unicorn, it may not be good if what hurt it found the others. Harry quickly caught Blaise and began to outpace them. There were dozens of flashes. He was maybe a hundred fifty yards away when his scar suddenly burned. He stumbled and tripped at the sudden sensation. He picked himself up and saw what looked like Edmund shoot a stunner towards the woods. It dissipated not even halfway there.

"Harry, you all right. Go," Blaise asked him and then motioned for Neville to keep moving.

Harry rubbed his scar. "Yeah. Fine." He felt the white-hot heat in his head before Edmund cried out.

Harry went to his knees, Blaise reaching for him to keep him from falling face first. It was a pain that brought tears to his eyes before it was gone. It left behind a thrumming in his head that felt like the worst headache he had ever had. "Harry, what happened," Blaise asked, kneeling next to him.

Harry didn't realize he had doubled over and was clutching at his head. The night was suddenly bright. "Get Mr. Hagrid," he heard Daphne yell.

Sitting up, he saw Goyle lumbering past them. The boy looked white with fright and just barely looked at them. Harry grabbed the glasses Hagrid had given them off his head. The light by the other group was blinding with them on.

"We need to get to them," Harry said.

Blaise looked at him like he was crazy. "I think you should wait for a Professor," he said.

Harry shook his head and stood up. He stumbled a bit and Blaise gave him a shoulder to lean on. After a few steps, he felt steadier and walked towards them. Daphne looked scared, her mask of indifference gone. Her wand was held over her head to keep the light in a large circle. Neville stood by his best friends, his wand up and the stun stick at his hands. He had a determined look on his face, but Harry could see the fear. Hermione was at Edmunds side, hand to her right shoulder, tears on her cheeks and holding Edmund's hand. Edmund was out cold. "Come on, Ed. Wake up."

"What happened," Blaise asked as Harry stepped up by Daphne. He was scanning the area and took out his wand.

"I don't know. We were being attacked by brownies when they suddenly took off. A moment later, Ed was staring at the woods and clutched his shoulder. I thought I saw something... dark, then he and Hermione screamed, and he passed out."

"Can we move them," Harry asked. "I don't like being out here."

He looked towards the Forest and had an uneasy feeling, as though something was watching them. It left an uncomfortable feeling between his shoulders. Daphne was looking at Harry. "I think we should move them. Nott, can you walk?"

He turned to look at the Slytherin boy. "Daphne, help me up," Hermione said as Nott shook his head. "I'm going to levitate him. I don't want to be here either."

"Oh no you don't," Daphne said to her. "I'll take care of Edmund. Neville, help Hermione. Harry, can you get Susan?"

"I have Susan. Harry still looks a little pale and shaky," Blaise said.

Harry looked back towards the forest before looking at Blaise. "I'm fine," he told the boy.

"I think I can," Nott said behind him.

_"Windgardium_ _Leviosa_," Daphne said in a quiet tone. Harry was noticing that everything seemed very quiet now. In a moment, Edmund was floating in front of Daphne and Susan with Blaise. Hermione was clutching Neville's arm as they all started towards the castle. Nott was staying close to them while Harry was leading them. He didn't want to meet anything else unexpected. He, Nott and Blaise had their wands lit.

"We should go to the bridge," Harry told them.

They were about halfway back when they saw light from wands coming towards them. It wasn't long before the tall form of Professor McGonagall and the billowing robes of Snape approached them. Professor McGonagall looked slightly winded but Harry didn't like that Snape didn't even look bothered.

"What happened," Snape asked looking at Susan and Edmund.

"Brownies attacked us," Nott said.

Snape didn't change his normally devil-may-care expression while Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Where are the others? Only Mr. Goyle made it to the castle. Where is Hagrid?"

"He was with a unicorn that had been hurt," he told her. "Last I saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Parkinson they had locked themselves in Hagrid's hut."

Snape made a disgusted sound. "Go, I have this lot," McGonagall said to the man. Snape nodded and took off towards Hagrid's hut. "Let's get you up to the castle. I assume they have been stunned," she asked as they started off again.

Hermione was still rubbing her shoulder. Harry was trying to ignore the headache he had at the moment. "Susan was, Au... Professor. I don't know what happened to Ed."

He saw McGonagall's frown deepen. "All right. Off to the Hospital Wing for you all and get checked out." It was quiet after that. They walked towards the Clock Tower courtyard. Professor McGonagall looked towards Hagrid's hut. "Fool of a man. Having first-years hunt brownies," he heard her mutter after a few minutes.


	21. Chapter 21 - I am failing them

**A/N: For those that may be concerned, I do intent to start playing out the wizard's bond between Edmund and Hermione, but this will NOT be one of those stories that everything magically is ok at such a young age. It will be played out over the next few years of story time, whichever way it turns out.**

**A/N: 2**

**As an FYI, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**February 24, 1992**

**-oOo-**

It was well past midnight and she found that she could not go back to her quarters, even if she had classes to teach in a few hours. Again, children she loved dearly were sleeping on beds in the Hospital wing.

She was still trying to calm down after Hagrid and Dumbledore had come to the Hospital wing to check in on the students that had been on the grounds. Most of them just had small welts from multiple stinging hexes and nothing else. She had noticed Harry rubbing his scar, and even though he was protesting he was 'fine', she had made Poppy check him out. He now lay in a bed across from her.

It had been quietly agreed he was to stay the night until Andromeda Tonks could make it.

She let out a big sigh. She had been a fool trusting the man with her godchildren and others. When Hagrid had asked her to hang a notice requesting students to help with a blue glow winter moth infestation in some hemlocks by the main gate, she had volunteered her detention, knowing the small things were incredibly useful in potions.

She had thought that the menial task of having to pluck the small, glowing smelly caterpillars and the adult moths would be a good deterrent from getting into another fight.

Never had she suspected the fool would take first years to try and capture brownies. If he had asked permission of Sylvanus and his Creature students, she would have agreed without hesitation. The little furry creatures were a nuisance, but not really dangerous to ones that knew how to deal with them.

Minerva let out a huff.

When it had come out that Dumbledore had suggested it, her anger had spiked. He had not violated her terms, it was within his rights as Headmaster to suggest such things, but she had made it clear he was to leave them alone. The only reason she was not going after the man at the moment was the DMLE investigation she knew was going on and her active involvement as a witness. If not for that...

The door to Poppy's office opened. The matron looked tired. When she looked around the ward, Minerva caught her eye. The woman gave her an understanding look. "Care for some tea? Or something stronger," Poppy offered.

Minerva gave her friend a smile. "I could do for something stronger."

Poppy nodded her head towards her office. "They are safe in here for the night, Minerva. Come have a seat. I have some scotch or fire whiskey."

Minerva chuckled. "You know me too well."

The women retreated into the office, but Minerva refused to close the door.

Poppy sat at her desk and removed two bottles. One had a nice amber liquid she knew well. The other was in an ice blue bottle. She raised her eyebrow. "Is that Northern Harbinger?"

Poppy smiled. "You aren't the only one with a refined taste. I don't drink often, but the goblins don't make a finer fire whiskey than this. Too bad it only comes from their distilleries somewhere up North."

Minerva knew the woman spoke the truth. She also knew the magically enchanted bottle of that caliber of slightly blueish tinged liquid was easily a hundred galleon or more and would be served ice cold. "Which poison would you like?"

Minerva eyed them for a moment. It had been many years since she had tried a vintage like the Harbinger. "A small amount of the Harbinger could be acceptable tonight."

Poppy smiled as she took two small tumblers from her desk drawer and poured a good three fingers worth in each. She offered the tumbler glass to her and then raised her own. "I'd toast to the actions of our students tonight, but that is not what I want to see first years doing again."

Her lips twitched. "I would toast they reach seventeen," she said dryly.

Poppy nodded. "I can toast to that." The woman tipped the glass and downed half her tumbler.

Minerva was a little more cautious. It was such a different kind of fire whiskey. Typically, the stuff burned going down and coming back up. This one. It was almost as good as her best scotch. It was smooth, icy cold at first, building to the typical feeling of a fire burning in you before it mellowed out into a long high warmth. "Oh, that is nice," Poppy said leaning back into her chair.

"I agree. Thank you, Poppy."

Poppy snorted. "Figured you needed it after the last couple of days."

Minerva sighed. "I just sent a letter yesterday about them getting into that fight and now I need to do it again. I am sure we will be seeing owls tomorrow from some of their parents. I don't know what to do with Ed or Hermione. Their parents love that they could come here, and they know that the Magical world isn't as friendly, but I wouldn't blame them if they wanted to send them somewhere else. Or now that Harry will be living their also. A troll, brownies, duels, the Prophet. That is not stuff fifth or sixth years should be dealing with, let alone first years. I'm failing them, Poppy."

Poppy looked at her for a long few minutes. "Have you been doing all you can do to prepare them for this? You and I both know that our world is not safe. We try to do what we can to give them the best environment to learn, make mistakes and then move forward. What they have done is not the most dangerous or even the most exotic I have seen."

Minerva quirked an eye at the woman. "You are not failing, Minerva. Your godchildren are Gryffindors. I treated worse on James and his lot in their first year."

She snorted. "I doubt that, Poppy."

Poppy laughed at her. "No? It was first year when James was dropped into the lake by those Slytherins he taunted in January and had to be placed on the shore by the giant squid. Remus Lupin, the poor boy, was in here every month with new bruises, scrapes and cuts. Sirius Black. He had his feet reversed, twice mind you, and almost lost his arm that time they went into the Dark Forest and came across those acromantulas. Then there was that time James and Sirius along with a half dozen others ended up here after starting that riot in the stands at the last Gryffindor game that year. And those are just a few of the dozens of times I saw them that year. If you ask me, his boys and their friends are being saints."

Minerva looked at her friend before chuckling. "That was all in their first year?"

Poppy smiled. "I looked it up. I keep excellent records, Minerva."

She didn't doubt it. Looking at her friend, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. "I told Harry over Christmas Break his father had been a terror in his first few years. I forgot just how bad that boy and his friends were."

Poppy picked up her glass. "I think terror sums it up. You're not failing, Minerva. And they are not the only ones getting into trouble this year. The Weasley twins were in here again with some strange boils they would not tell where they got them from."

She stifled a groan. "I'm sure I will find out."

Poppy clucked. "You and me both."

There was a knock on the Matron's door. They both looked up to see a tall woman with blonde hair, a very classical beauty and kind grey eyes. "I see the party started without me."

"Andromeda," Minerva said getting up. "I wasn't expecting you until morning."

The tall woman smiled as she moved to give Minerva a hug. "I was up. I am actually on my way home from a long shift at St. Mungo's. I would really like it if you would call me for a social visit next time, my old Professor."

Minerva hugged her old student and friend tight. "You turned down my invitation at Christmas. Edmund and Harry should know you are family."

Andromeda backed away. "Nymphadora decided not to stay here this year. It's her last year at Hogwarts and she wanted to be home," she chuckled before turning serious. "James never accepted me as his cousin. I wouldn't impose myself that way."

"It's not an imposition. And what of your daughter? I don't think she has introduced herself to them."

Andromeda looked at her for a moment. "She doesn't know, Minerva. I intend to keep it that way for now. I don't want her anywhere near what I grew up with. Now, that is not why I am here. Is that a Harbinger?"

Poppy smiled at the woman. "It is. We were just having a reinforcing boost. Care to join?"

The tall blond smiled. "Please, Poppy. Minerva, Ted has more paperwork he would like you look at as soon as you can. There are some complications from the Malfoy's and a few others. He didn't give me all the details."

She sighed. "I knew this would be coming."

"Ted did too. He doesn't seem too concerned though. Edmund is going to be a powerful wizard and Lord after what Ted described."

Poppy clucked. "I don't doubt that. He's going to be more trouble than James too."

"I think Harry is going to be his equal or better in the trouble department." Minerva shook her head. Harry had definitely served more detention and had had more spats with Malfoy this year. She suspected Hermione was a reason for Edmund stayed out of trouble.

Poppy gave Andromeda her own tumbler and the woman sipped it. After a second, she let out a smoky breath and sighed. "Mind if I sit?"

"Please. None of them should be waking for a while. I don't plan to let them go until almost second period. All three of them have a free period first thing in the morning," Poppy told her indicating the empty seat next to Minerva. Andromeda sat and all three of them enjoyed a few minutes of silence. It was a heavy silence where they each seemed to be following their own thoughts.

After a bit, and with her glass almost empty, she finally turned to Andromeda. Andromeda had been waiting for that and held up a hand to keep her silent. "I know why I am hear again, Minerva. We need to talk about all three of them, but Edmund and Hermione are the more pressing issue. This can't keep happening. Soon it will get to the dangerous point if you keep trying to suppress it."

"They are too young and it hurts them not to suppress it," she stated.

"Last year, even in November, I agreed with you. This time I cannot. I looked them over while you two were talking," she said.

"All three of them," Poppy asked unconcerned. Minerva knew she had a great deal of respect for the younger healer and if she had found anything Andromeda would not have sat for a drink.

"Yes. I assume you gave your consent when you sent for me," Andromeda said to her.

"Of course. I do not call on you idly, Andi."

The blonde nodded. "Do the Sylvans and Grangers know?"

Minerva didn't waiver in meeting Andromeda's eyes. "They know the basics. They know Hermione and Edmund are linked by a wizard's bond and that it allows them to share their magic and it is the cause of their distress all these years."

"Minerva, that is not just a wizard's bond. You know this. An underage wizard bond we could have reversed. You know their cores are too unstable for it to hold at that age. This more a melding of their magics. I have explained this and you told me you would talk with both parents. If you don't, I will be required to make a visit, permission from their Magical Guardian or not. They are still their parents and even their rights are protected in this matter," Andromeda said.

She frowned. "They are only eleven and twelve. I was trying to push this off for another year or two."

Andromeda looked disappointed in her. Minerva held her gaze though. "You need to tell them, Minerva. All of them. I am not suppressing the link anymore. Those last charms should not have been broken for a long time. They were much more powerful than the normal ones I had been using. What ever happened tonight tore them as though it was paper and burned them up. There is no trace of my last round of spells and the link has grown as their magic is growing. It is becoming more stable."

Minerva reached for the last of the fire whiskey and downed it. "You really won't protect them one last time?"

"I am protecting them by letting this take its course, Minerva McGonagall. I have taken oaths as a healer to cause no harm and heal all those that request it. It is more of a protection to let the bond mature and let them decide how it will affect their lives. You and I both know that a wizard's bond, a true bond between two that care for each other, can protect against a great many things. It also will be a source of strength."

"But they are so young." She was not liking this. She loved those two, but it was too early.

Andromeda must have seen her reaction. "Minerva, you know this doesn't mean they will be together. I agree with you. They are way too young, but you know that they will always be drawn to be near each other and will also support the other, even if they decide to be with other people. That should be years away though."

Minerva sighed. "I know they won't. It is nigh impossible to separate them now. Can it wait until Easter? I would much prefer for all of them to be there at once and to have time to understand before coming back."

Andromeda nodded. "That is acceptable. Now, Harry and Edmund."

Minerva sighed. "Would you like a refill?" Poppy held up the bottle.

Minerva could already feel the slight buzz from her first round. "Not tonight Poppy." She closed her eyes for a few to collect her thoughts. "What about Edmund and Harry?"

"The charms are weakened, but still holding. I would let them dissipate on their own. After that, I think their bond can now be allowed to grow like any twins in our world. Now that nothing is interfering with it, I find this safe. I also think as it matures, they will be able to block this unhealthy link in their magic that transfers damage. As far as I can tell, it's just a modified twins bond. What ever happened that night James and Lily died, it changed them. It amplified whatever they have. I have not seen the like. What his previous guardian was blocking is something different than what I had on Edmund. I would need to spend more time with Harry and Edmund to understand."

Minerva growled. "Do not mention that man. It is because of him those boys are so broken and Edmund and Hermione are linked this way. I only hope Harry will take to this change. What those... those... people did to him. And the fact Albus did nothing to stop it."

Poppy made a disgruntled sound. "They don't deserve to be called human," the Matron said with disgust.

Andromeda pursed her lips. "Is this related to why those two have been into St. Mungo's so many times? I know it was from Edmund's link."

"Yes," Minerva said.

Andromeda frowned before upending her tumbler glass. "Unless you need anything else, I wish to get home. It's been a very long day and I have a meeting at noon I must attend."

"I understand. Thank you," Minerva said. "Are you walking back to Hogsmeade?"

Andromeda looked tired. "Unless you have a different way."

"The fire in my office is connected. I can walk you and then maybe catch two or three hours of sleep."

"They will be safe here for the night." Poppy gave her an understanding look.

"Minerva, you will tell them. The sooner the better. It may also be better to talk to the Sylvans and Grangers beforehand. Those two should be told together."

She let out a long breath. "I just wish they weren't so young."

"I know, my old Professor, but life doesn't always give us what we expect. They are powerful. Harry will probably be even more so than Edmund. That is why it has to be done now. Poppy, if you need any information on this as they develop, do not be afraid to contact me."

"Of course, Andromeda," Poppy said pouring herself a little more Harbringer.

"I know, Andi," Minerva said standing up. She felt slightly unsteady on her feet. She decided that would be the last time she had some Harbinger Fire whiskey for a long time.

**-oOo-**

**February 29, 1992**

Edmund was looking over the book he had found in the library about sticking and floating charms. He still didn't believe Auntie Min that he was working on such advanced spells. Granted, Hermione had to explain some of the base theory of how it linked when he asked her. A few things though, neither of them just didn't understand yet. He was starting to get it, but it was not easy. Madame Pince had given him a hard look. "Do you have permission to work on this," she had asked. "This isn't a typical first-year, or even third-year book."

Edmund had looked back at her. "It has some of the spells Madame Hooch has been teaching me. I wanted to understand where they came from." He really needed to understand where they came from and the theory behind them. Since November, he had been working on these more advanced spells and he was getting annoyed he hadn't gotten them yet.

Thus, he was in the workshop Madame Hooch had given him access too and reading the book on a Saturday morning after grabbing a light breakfast. Madame Hooch was in her office. She didn't want him to practice this more advanced stuff without her or another Professor around. He didn't tell her that he secretly worked on them when he could in the Common Room, or that he had sneaked into the workshop a few times.

As he read, he realized that he may have been visualizing the spell wrong. He had thought the sticking charms were supposed to act like muggle glue. How wrong had he been. Instead, it was a calling of the inherent magic in the twigs and broom to each other.

Thinking of it, he was wondering if it was the materials that were giving him the issue as much as the spells. Perhaps there were trees or other stuff that worked much better on a broom.

Getting up, Edmund took a pile of well cultivated twigs, all having been meticulously stripped of bark and soaked in water and hippogryph down. He had wondered about the hippogryph down, and was now suspecting they were missing something.

He walked over to Madame Hooch's office. She was sitting at her desk writing. "Madame Hooch," he said and waited for her to finish.

"Yes, Mr. Evans-Potter?"

He looked at the sticks in his hand. "I was reading about some of the charms you have been teaching me. I was curious if there was a way to test if the twig and broom were compatible."

She leaned back in her wooden swivel chair. She eyed him for a moment. "What do you mean how compatible the twigs are?"

Edmund frowned, trying to find a way to describe it. "_Epoximise_ and _ferrumino_ are sticking spells, but the theory behind them is more like a bond between likes. Magic to magic, oak wood to oak wood, that type of thing. Not just a glue." He didn't feel like he was describing it correctly. "I'm sorry, Madame Hooch. Maybe I am just reading it wrong."

She looked at him for a few minutes. "No. I think you are getting the right of it," she told him. A small smile seeped onto her face. "You got to that much sooner than I had thought you might, Mr. Evans-Potter. My last apprentice took two years to figure that out."

Edmund looked up from the twigs. "But I'm only a first-year. I didn't think we could apprentice until after our OWL's," he said in disbelief.

"It's traditionally after OWL's, but it is not uncommon for a second or third year to get special lessons, maybe even an assistant level, but there are no rules against it. Do you remember in your first class when Ms. Granger asked about broom making?"

"Yes. You said there weren't any books written on it because it was a rather close guarded secret, like wand making."

She gave him a broad smile now. "You are correct. There are journals and scrolls though that have been passed down from broom maker to broom maker, most times in a family line. I have no more family and my last apprentice turned out to be a disappointment, Mr. Evans-Potter, and I would like to pass my knowledge down. I see the potential in you and the drive. When you finish rebuilding this broom, I would like to evaluate you for an early apprenticeship. Now, I don't expect you to go into the business, but I would like to pass the knowledge."

He looked at her, blinking a few times. "Why me," he asked her.

Madame Hooch looked into his eyes for a long time. "You were the first one in twenty-seven years to ask me to help you fix a broom from the handle up."

"So, just because I asked, you think I am ready?" He felt unbelieving.

She laughed at him. "No, you are not ready for everything I would like to pass on. Probably won't be for a few more years and if you had just asked, I would not have allowed you into my workshop, especially unsupervised," she said raising an eyebrow.

Edmund swallowed a frog. Or at least it felt as large as Neville's toad. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to sneak, but I wanted..."

She held up her hand. "No harm, no foul," she told him. "You had someone with you every time I know you have entered. I will say this though. I trust you, Mr. Evans-Potter. You have not done anything to dissuade that. I would ask you to continue to do so."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, still feeling as though he was in trouble.

"Now, as far as you asking. You asked, but have spent almost every Thursday afternoon and Saturday morning in her since November. Even today, it's a Saturday morning, it's nice out and I know you have friends that would like your time. You are researching and putting pieces together faster than some seventh years I have had apprentice when I used to keep an open position. You are also as skilled on a broom as your father was at your age, so you will know how to handle anything you produce." She was much more serious.

"Now, if you wish to apprentice with me, I will speak with Professor McGonagall. They may not allow it officially until next year, but I would like you to continue what you are doing. Keep researching and keep asking questions. When I think you ready, I will introduce you to the true ways of broom making."

He smiled at her. "So, that means you are going to teach me how to test if they are compatible today," he asked hopefully.

She laughed. "I have a Gryffindor practice I would like to look over in twenty minutes. I'll leave it to you to figure it out and have a twenty-four inch essay on my desk when you figure it out."

He blinked. "You mean by next week?" He felt a little panicked. Now that it was dangling for him to grasp, he knew he wouldn't figure this out by next week.

She laughed. "I did not say next week. I just said 'when', Mr. Evans-Potter. Once you figure that out, you may have better luck with those charms."

He felt the dismissal in her voice, but he still had another question. "Madame Hooch, is this stuff you are teaching really OWL level stuff? Professor McGonagall said that."

"Oh, she did, did she. I was trying to keep your head from becoming too big," she said jokingly. She shrugged. "I never pay attention to what year something is supposed to be taught. You either have the ability, or you don't."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you, Madame Hooch."

"Very welcome, Mr. Evans-Potter. Are you joining the practice today? The class has been released to join any team practices."

He smiled. "I said I would earn my spot next year."

She eyed him for a moment. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard a serious Quidditch player ever say. You want to get better, you get out there and play. If you want to play next year, you get up there and prove to Mr. Wood that he needs to sit out one of his other starters, or you get on the team to prove you deserve a starting slot your third year. I know Wood and Bell graduate next year. I expect to see you in the sky. Your Auntie has your broom, if you don't want to use a school broom. I made sure you had it for today."

He looked surprised before standing tall. A smile spread over his face. "Yes, Madame Hooch."

Madame Hooch gave him a satisfied nod to his back as he quickly put the twigs back in the water, stuffed his books, parchments and tool kit in his bag and ran towards the castle.

**-oOo-**

Harry had caught Edmund running towards the castle as he walked down to the pitch. It was close to ten and he knew Wood would be running them through a long practice today to be ready for next weeks game. Ron was walking down with him today. Since their release, Ron, Seamus and Fay had joined them for practices as alternates or just to provide the team with some opposition. After this year, only those that made it through trials would practice with the team. Wood never turned down anyone though, as long as they were serious. Most of the extras would run drills or fly around the pitch, coming in when called.

"Think Wood will let me try Keeper again," he asked. Last weekend, while Harry had spent much of the morning in Professor McGonagall's office or wandering the grounds, Wood had put Ron in on the Alternate's side. Ron had been please he had blocked a good dozen shots from the best chaser team in the school.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. What I need is someone to fly Seeker against. Wood can't find anyone that will give me a challenge."

Ron snorted. "Not sure there is anyone at the school that could give you a challenge."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "McGovern for Ravenclaw and Benshaw for Hufflepuff are not push overs. I wish I had someone better to practice with."

"What about Fay? She's good."

Harry shook his head. "She is a chaser. She's not a Seeker."

Ron Shrugged. "Don't know what to say then."

They walked into the locker room and Harry was surprised to see the Slytherin Captain nose to nose with Wood. Fred and George were already backing him up and Harry rushed to his Captain. "This is our time, Flint. You have this afternoon after one."

Flint gave Wood a toothy smile that made the Slytherin look nasty. "Professor Snape gave us special permission to practice. We need to break in a new chaser."

"We have a game next weekend. You don't have a game for two more months. I am not giving up our time slot," Wood said. Flint leaned in, being taller than Wood the boy tried to get Wood to lean away. Wood didn't back down, holding his ground and head high.

"Put the wand away..." George almost growled

"Bletchley. Or you will find what..." Fred said.

"...it is like to be a girl."

"He might make quiet a looker."

"Think Flint will give her a ride on his broom?"

The boy glared at them, but something about the third-year beaters made him take a step back. The Slytherin Keeper seemed to second guess his actions and he slid his wand into his pocket.

"We are going out on the pitch. Your time is at one," Wood said.

"It's now at ten. We have a double practice today. Now, get out of the way Wood, before I break you like the twig you are."

"You lay a hand on him, Flint, and you will find what a bat to the head feels like," George said hefting his beaters bat in a menacing way.

"Why wait, brother? His head looks as misshapen as a bludger already," Fred quipped.

"Too right. We could start practice now," George said taking a step forward.

Harry had a fleeting thought that he better not start doing that with Edmund. Fred and George were plenty to handle. Harry saw Higgs move. He was faster and stepped up to the seventh year with his own wand pointing at the boy's face. "You do that and large ears won't be all you have," Harry threatened. Higgs looked at him like he was an annoying bug. "Don't threaten something a little first year can't follow up on," Higgs sneered.

"What is going on here? Potter. Higgs. Bletchley. Wands away before I suspend you for a game," the no nonsense tone of Madam Hooch echoed down the hall. "Now someone tell me what is going on."

Harry stepped back. He slipped his wand into his robes only after Higgs did. "We are trying to go to practice, Madam Hooch," Wood said in a restrained tone. "We have the pitch reserved."

Flint gave him a nasty smile. "We have permission from Professor Snape to have a double practice today. Here," he said holding out a paper to the woman.

Harry looked at her and could tell she was less than impressed. She stood there until Flint looked at her. "Mr. Flint, this is my Quidditch Pitch and only the Headmaster has the authority to override my say around here. You can kindly go remind your Head-of-House of that fact. The Gryffindors have it for the next three hours. Your time is at one. Mr. Wood, take your time out on the pitch."

"Yes, ma'am," Wood said with a wide grin and wink to Flint. Flint snarled at Wood before turning away.

Harry followed Oliver, Fred and George into the locker room with Ron pulling up behind. "I can't believe those Snakes. They were just doing this because they want you to lose next weekend."

"Work that all out on your own," George said cheekily, obviously still stirred up.

"Eff off," Ron said to him.

"Oh, if mum could only hear her little Ronnikins now," Fred sniped and both twins laughed when Ron swiped at George and missed.

"Enough fun for now. We need to get out on the pitch. I don't trust the Slytherin's to not try something else," Wood said. "Fred, George. I want you to follow and protect Harry. Higgs won't take kindly to a first-year threatening him."

Fred and George snapped to attention like they were in the Military. "Yes, sir, our Captain."

Wood chuckled. "Cut the games. I want everyone on the pitch in five minutes. Anyone seen Seamus today? I was hoping to try him on a squad today."

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head. Harry was just about to walk out of the room with his gear on when the door burst open. Wood was almost slammed in the face. "Watch it," Oliver bellowed.

Edmund came skidding to a halt, his face red and breathing a little heavy. "I'm sorry," his brother said in a contrite voice. It was still odd, but Harry was starting to like that he had a brother. He was still terrified though. It was over a month away before he would find out if he really wasn't going back to the Dursleys. He was also afraid that Cousin Angela may not want him, even though he had received a letter this morning saying he would be coming to them.

"Watch it next time. You here for practice," Oliver asked, now sounding more hopeful.

"If you will have me," Edmund said.

Ron let out a huff next to him. Ron was not giving them a hard time now, but he still seemed to be having a hard time of letting go of his beliefs on the matter. Oliver's face split into a wide smile. "If you are half as good as I have seen you on that school broom, then this should be an interesting day. Chaser?"

Edmund smiled and stood tall. Harry saw him holding a Cleansweep in his hands and a bag over his shoulder. "Yes," he said.

Oliver looked him up and down. "Ever consider Seeker? I need someone to put Potter through his paces."

He saw Edmund's face fall a little. Harry could understand the disappointment of not getting the position you wanted. "I can handle fine on my own," Harry said.

Ron looked at him. "Didn't you say you needed someone to practice against?"

Harry wanted to hit his friend off the back of his head. "It's settled then. Evans-Potter, you can be on the back up Chaser squad for a while and then I want you to try your hand against Potter."

Edmund looked a little mollified. Wood nodded and took his leave. Fred and George looked at him. "You coming, Potter," they mimicked Oliver.

Harry rolled his eyes. This next week was going to be taxing. "In a moment," he said moving over towards Edmund who had gone to a locker near the door.

"Hey, Ed, you don't have to play Seeker against me," Harry told him.

Ed gave him a look. "And miss having a Chaser show you up," he said.

Fred and George started to laugh. "I knew I liked this one too."

Harry smiled at his brother. "Is that a challenge?"

**-oOo-**

Hermione watched Ed and Harry. For the first hour, Ed had run drills with the backup squad. Having only really practiced against Auntie Min, Edmund made some mistakes, but he was far better than the other two reserves who were on the team. Given a month or so, she could see him easily fitting in with the first squad. Too bad there were only three Chasers in a normal game.

It was the second half of practice that had her much more worried, and excited. For the third time, the two brothers were diving after the snitch. Harry was a natural and faster on his newer Nimbus 2000, but Edmund was the more experienced flyer and was able to check Harry for a 1 to 1 catch so far. Watching them, it was easy to see they came from the same line of excellent quidditch flyers.

"Edmund is almost a better Seeker than he is a Chaser," Daphne said from beside her.

Hermione smiled. Daphne, especially after last weekend, was becoming a true friend. The first girl friend she had ever truly had. Tracey had come down, but gone back to the castle a while ago.

Hermione didn't respond as both brothers looked like they were going to crash into the ground. Somehow, they both managed to pull up. Edmund was more familiar with his broom, so he maintained more of his speed and pulled ahead of Harry. Harry accelerated faster and soon they were elbowing each other as they turned and raced along the wall. She could see the small golden snitch a good three yards ahead of them.

She always felt antsy when Edmund flew, but since last weekend, the feeling was even worse.

"They'll be all right, Hermione," Daphne said.

"I know, but still doesn't mean it's not scary at times."

Daphne gave her a genuine smile. "That is half the fun of Quidditch. If I could, I would be out there with them."

Hermione gave her a dubious look. "I thought you weren't that great on a broom?"

"That would be why I am not out there. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a question."

Hermione gripped the seat again as both boys whipped around the goal posts and almost ploughed into Ron Weasley. They split around him, Harry gaining the lead and after a moment, they slowed.

"Must have lost the snitch," Daphne said.

"What if Harry or Edmund help you? I'm sure neither of them would mind."

They watched as the two brothers flew close to each other and shared a few words. She didn't miss the glare from Ron at them, but he was soon busy as Angelina and Bell barreled down on him. Again, Ron blocked it. It slipped from his hands though and Bell picked it up, tossing it to Katie and she slung it through the lower hoop on his right. Ron just missed getting a foot on it.

"And what about Weasley? He doesn't seem to like any Slytherin. I wouldn't want him around. Too bad it looks like he will be a good Keeper. They've sat that second year, McLaggen, out for the last two practices," Daphne nodded towards the bench.

Hermione looked to see the boy in question. He was staring daggers at Weasley, who seemed oblivious as he looked up towards Harry and Edmund again. They were still talking and lazily running a search pattern over the pitch. "I really don't care for either of them. Harry could do better than Weasley as his best mate."

Daphne shrugged. "You mean like your boy up there," she said with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't keep the blush of her face. "Edmund is my best friend. That is it," she told the girl.

Daphne eyed her. Hermione could tell something was going through her head. She liked it when it was just them or their friends, she was not throwing her mask up now. Last weekend had scared her more than Hermione knew she would admit. Daphne had looked as frightened.

Daphne didn't push the matter though.

A moment later, they both turned towards the stairs in the tower. There was an unmistakable clacking of boots. The typical green witches' hat and robes came into view.

"Good morning, Auntie," she said, knowing it was only Daphne around. The scattering of other students around were too far away to hear them.

"Good morning, Professor," Daphne said politely, taking on some of her icy mask again.

"Morning, Ms. Greengrass and my little Hermione."

Hermione's already flush face deepened. "I am not little," she huffed.

Daphne made a small sound she was sure was a stifled laugh. She glared at her friend.

"No, but I can still picture you that way. How is Edmund doing? He rushed up to my office earlier to retrieve his broom." She asked looking out onto the pitch.

"He's up there with Harry," Hermione told her.

Auntie Min looked surprised for a moment, finding him still talking with Harry. The search pattern wasn't as lazy now and they were drifting apart from time to time, each looking in different directions. "He's a Chaser though."

"Wood had him doing drills with the Chasers earlier. Ed told us he was looking for someone that Harry could train against. Apparently, Harry outclasses anyone else in Gryffindor."

"Edmund is good though," Daphne spoke up. Hermione looked at her. "I mean in either position. I think he could be Harry's backup, but he has the skills to be a good Chaser. What? I can recognize when someone is good or not. I told you I would be out there if I could."

Hermione shook her head. "Edmund is a Chaser. It's all he's wanted to be."

"Doesn't mean he can't Seek. Look," Daphne said nodding to the pitch.

Hermione gasped to see the two of them diving, a look of deep concentration on Harry's face and Edmund following, but not quite so determined. Harry pulled up again at the last second, but he had missed that Edmund had pulled up higher and had shot off in the opposite direction. Daphne realized what happened before either of them had. "That was some feint, but Edmund didn't fall for it. He's after the snitch. There goes Harry."

She watched as Harry sped after his brother. Edmund had to avoid a bludger sent his way and then a reserve chaser who had gone flying towards the ground. It threw him off enough for Harry to catch him. She watched as they both raced towards the wall at top speed. "They're going to crash," Hermione cried out getting to her feet. She didn't think about it. She ran on the tops of the seats. "Hermione," Auntie Min called out.

She watched as Harry pulled up a second before Edmund. He would have managed it if another bludger hadn't come careening up from the pitch and hit Edmund in the side. He hit the wall hard on his side, just barely managing to hold onto his broom as he floated to the ground. Harry was quickly at his side.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the rest of the team rushed over towards the Potters. She didn't even think about it as she vaulted over the side of the stadium, even if it was a good twenty feet to the ground. Her wand was out. "Arresto Momentum," she cried out and the hit the ground like she had only jumped up an down.

By the time she hit the ground, her side felt soar. She rushed towards Edmund. He was sitting up and surrounded by a dozen people as Madam Hooch ran a wand over him and Harry looked pale at his side. "Nothing is broken, though I think you are done for now, Mr. Evans-Potter. Go up and see Madam Pomfrey. She can give you something for those sore ribs. Not sure one isn't separated though."

Hermione let out a breath. Edmund caught her eye and she could see the pain in them. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey," he said trying to get to his feet. She felt a twinge in her side and Edmund winced. Harry reached out an helped him up.

"Come on, Ed," Harry said. "Hermione, can you get his other side?"

"I can walk," Edmund tried telling them.

She moved quickly to his other side, putting his arm over her shoulder. "Of course you can, and we are going to help you." She brooked no disagreement in her tone.

"Evans-Potter, you did well up there today. How do feel about being a reserve chaser and seeker right now?"

Hermione looked at the boy incredulously. Edmund was obviously hurt and now was not the time to talk about Quidditch. She opened her mouth but Edmund spoke first. "I haven't tried out and first-years aren't allowed."

Harry snorted. "Guess I should resign then."

"You what," Ron cried out. "You can't quit, Harry!"

A few others looked just as taken back, but Fred and George smiled mischievously before both saying, "Good one, Potter. We wouldn't want anyone breaking rules around here."

Wood found his voice then. "That better have been a joke, Potter. Evans-Potter, next practice is Tuesday and you will sit on the benches next weekend."

"Can we get him to Madam Pomfrey first and you can figure this out later," she said angrily. Edmund looked at her and immediately looked chastened at her glare. "Hospital. Right," he told her.

As they walked away, Daphne joined them and shortly after Ron fell in with them too. "Wood was going to put your brooms away," he told Harry.

"Easy," Edmund hissed when Harry shuffled and almost tripped. She felt his pain. Was this part of the magic they shared as her being protected by his House? If it was, they might need to find a way to block some of it. As she thought that, she felt some of the pain and soreness go away. Her mind was instantly turning at this and she wanted to rush to the Library.

"Sorry about that. Shoes came untied again."

Ed unwrapped his arm from Harry's shoulder. "Tie it then. I can walk."

"Not without me," she told him. "I am not having you fall like last time. You realize that Madam Pomfrey is going to give you another talk about this. This is at least six times this year from that damned sport."

"It's not a damned sport," Edmund said angrily. "I really like playing Quidditch."

"I know, but it scares me every time you do something stupid on that broom or get hurt," she blurted. Almost immediately she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Hermione, he'll be all right," Daphne tried to sooth next to her.

"It's quidditch. Everyone gets hurt from time to time. You just shake it off and keep going," Ron said as though not understanding why this was an issue.

"Hermione, I don't mean to scare you," he said to her. After a moment, with a great amount of sadness he said, "If it bothers you that much, I don't have to play."

Her breath caught and she looked up at him. She could never take this from him, but, as usual, he would do almost anything to make her happy or protect her. He was her best friend, but she could never take this from him. "Edmund, I want you to play. I just don't like to see you hurt," she told him.

He took in a deep breath and let it out. Before he could say anything, Daphne spoke up. "You will never say that again, Edmund Evans-Potter. You are as much a natural out there as your brother. If I had half the talent either of you have I would easily make my House team."

"Oi, what about me," Ron blurted.

She watched as Daphne gave the boy a withering stared that left Ron gulping, but to his credit, he didn't back down. "You are no Wood or Bletchley, but you have potential. Now, this isn't about you. Edmund, you put that broom down and I'll beat both your arses for being stupid and sweet."

Hermione eyed her friend, knowing Daphne would do just that.

After a moment, Edmund and Harry both chuckled. "I'm not sure who is scarier, you or Hermione when you get going," Edmund said. He quickly winced when she smacked him on the head and Daphne got his arm.

"And don't you forget that, Evans-Potter," Daphne glared at him before turning to Harry. "Don't you think that either, Potter. I want to see you catch every snitch that comes your way."


	22. Chapter 22 - The Rhyman Sluff

**A/N: So, I have made a big skip in some of my writing, already working on some stuff for year 4 of this story. I plan to do a bit with Year 2, not sure how much with year 3 because I really want to get to the upper years. Would people be disappointing if year 2 & 3 were one book?\**

**A/N: 2**

**As an FYI, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 22**

**March 7, 1992**

Harry took in a breath of the warm March day. A small warm spell had come in the last few days. He was happy his fingers weren't painful from holding his broom for so long. The warming charm Hermione had used was one he needed to learn. For well over two hours now, he had been blocking the Hufflepuff seeker, not ready to close the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Halsey scores again. 240-200 Hufflepuff in the lead. This is anyone's game still, but the chasers on both sides are starting to look a little sloppy as they start to get exhausted. That makes fourteen for Halsey for this high scoring game," he heard Lee Jordan announce over the loud speaker. "The lovely Gryffindor chasers, clearly with more skill,..."

"Jordan," a rather tired sounding McGonagall sounded off.

"... take the quaffle up the pitch."

Harry tried to tune him out. Benshaw's long golden hair flapped lazily in the breeze. "You're good, Potter, but not that good," she teased him. He saw a glint not too far from them and decided to lead her on a chase. He wanted Gryffindor to score another three goals to pull ahead of Slytherin.

Harry didn't say anything, instead, he rolled over and barreled towards the Hufflepuff goals. "Shite," he heard the round faced seventh-year Benshaw say behind him. They had been going back and forth and she was good. His only hope was to get her in a position she couldn't go after the snitch. Wood had told him fifty points up or over 230 before he caught the snitch, though once they passed 190, they would be in the lead over Slytherin if he got the snitch.

His concentration let in only the cheers as Angelina got them one more goal closer.

"Potter has either seen something or is giving Benshaw a wicked chase," Lee called out.

Practicing with Edmund this past week had helped and it was nice to talk with someone who had seen and understood the moves Wood kept trying to explain to him. Ron was excellent at understanding the overall plays and strategy, but he just hadn't flown enough to understand the mechanics in flight. Edmund had been to quite a few professional games and it was obvious that Professor McGonagall had let him fly quite a bit while growing up. He used his new skills and dove as fast as he could, making erratic moves as though adjusting for a snitch that was running on them. He took a sudden right turn into a straight dive down, pulling up at the last second. He heard the collective gasp as Benshaw didn't make it and flattened herself onto the pitch. He felt a little bad, but that was the game.

The Gryffindors started cheering just before the whistle went off. He pulled up and looked towards Madame Hooch. She landed on the pitch next to Benshaw. Harry felt guilty to see she was laying on the ground, rolling as though hurt badly. He had meant to rattle her, but not hurt her. "Harry," he heard Wood call and he turned to land with the rest of the team.

Wood and the twins had huge smiles on their faces as he landed. "That was a wicked move," Fred said.

"Where did you learn that," Wood asked.

"Edmund described and showed it to me. He said he saw the English team pull it off a few years ago."

Wood looked at him, then to their bench. "Kid is better than I thought," he muttered.

"Wood, what did you call us down for? With Benshaw out, we should close this out," Angelina said. She still had blood on her face from a bludger to her nose and Katie was limping a little.

"I agree. You three run a Delta Blitz and Harry, you catch the snitch no matter what," Wood told him.

"You told me wait for 50 points up or 230 total," Harry said.

"I know what I said, but with a fresh seeker, things may change. I am not sure, but Green looked a little unsteady after that last bludger by Weasley," he said. "That should allow you to run the Delta."

"All this time and he still doesn't know our names," George said.

"Tut tut. I know dear brother," Fred shook his head in disappointment.

"Enough, you two. I want this game closed soon. Bell, how you doing? You look a little unsteady," he asked his chaser.

She looked at him. "I'm staying in. It's just a bruise," she said a hand on her hip.

"No heroics. If I need to bring in the other Potter, let me know," he told her. "We are all here to win, not be heroes."

He gave Katie a hard look and she nodded. "I'm good to go."

"If that changes, let me know. Alicia, I want you to play right. Don't give me that look, Bell. Halsey has almost taken you out twice now. Everyone understand?" Wood waited for everyone to give him a nod or voice their understanding. "Now, everyone into position. Benshaw is being taken off on a stretcher. The Puffs may be nice, but they protect their own. I don't think they will take your move kindly, Harry. Good job by the way. Ok, break!"

Harry shot up and moved into a position to look for the snitch. There was no rule that if the other team was on the ground that they both had to be on the ground. He watched Wood and Angelina go over to the reserve bench and talk with the backup chasers and his brother. He quickly got to his job though. Harry started a slow circuit of the pitch as the Hufflepuffs gathered themselves.

Three short whistle blasts came up. With Benshaw clear now, the Puffs had three minutes to send a replacement or play short. He caught a few glimpses of gold, but two of them turned out to be goggles in the stands. The third was something he only caught out of the corner of his eye by one of the south towers for Family and Alumni. He tried to focus on it, but didn't want to give anything away as a new seeker came up.

A boy flew up to him and extended a hand. "Cedric Diggory," the boys said. Harry looked at the boy. Cedric had at least a stone weight on him, was taller than Edmund and looked ready for business. His grey eyes were kind but determined. Harry had an instinct he would be a hard boy to go against as the years went on.

"Harry Potter," Harry responded.

"Good luck," Cedric said.

"You too." Harry pulled away, trying to move towards the last spot he had seen the snitch. Cedric shadowed him and a moment later the whistle blew. Harry didn't wait. He had seen the flash again and knew the general area he was going for. He took off in almost the same flight path as before, searching for his quarry. He didn't care if Cedric followed. Just as he reached top speed, he saw it and turned towards his own goal post. He caught Cedric diving for the snitch out of the corner of his eye. The boy must have thought Harry was trying to do the same thing he just done to Benshaw and was keeping a wide berth. It was too late though by the time Cedric realized Harry was after the real thing. Twenty seconds later, his hand closed around the snitch before Cedric could get anywhere close.

"Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindors wins 380 to 240!" He hadn't realized that they had gotten the quaffle and scored.

Harry landed with a huge smile on his face. Angelina got to him first and caught him in a hug with a huge smile. "That puts us in first and means Slytherin will have to beat the puffs by 190 points to have any contention."

"Way to go Harry," Wood said.

"That was a great Rhyman Sluff," Edmund said getting into the huddle.

"Is that what that was called," Katie said happily.

"Yeah, because you have to sluff them off the ground," George laughed.

**-oOo-**

**March 12, 1992**

"I think I found it," Hermione said triumphantly placing a large tome on the table. It was a small study group tonight, just five Gryffindors.

Edmund looked up from his parchment and Neville scrambled to keep his ink from flooding over his essay. "I spent the last hour doing this essay for Professor Flitwick," he said at her.

She waived him off. "What did you find, Hermione," Harry asked using the opportunity to stretch.

"Tell me it's a way to make this parchment write itself," Parvati asked.

"No. What we saw that night on the edge of the Dark Forest. I don't think that was paint, Edmund. Harry, you said there was a hurt unicorn that came to Hagrid's hut," it was more a statement than a question.

"Ah, yeah," Harry said looking at her. Daphne and Edmund had described the thing a few times.

Edmund got there first. "You aren't serious," he asked her. She had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

She pointed at the page. "It's been driving me crazy what scared those brownies out of the Forest. Hagrid and Daphne are right. Brownies don't like wizarding places, and for good reasons. There is a long history of them being enslaved like house elves, though that practice seems to have died a few hundred years back. They are also not known to travel in large numbers, maybe three or four at most, but that was well over a dozen that attacked us," she was building a head of steam. "I can't find anything documented like that. It was so unusual I did some other research. Look here. Unicorn blood has a few known uses, but most are when the animal gives it freely. Unicorns are inherently benign and good creatures and to gain the trust of one to earn such a boon is a rare thing. A gift of their blood can be used to make a potion that is akin to a phoenix tear or a paste that can heal any burn..."

Edmund put his hand on hers and she immediately stopped, feeling a tingling where he touched. Why was it different now when he touched her? "Hermione, what is the point?"

She forced the heat on her neck down. She had been rambling. She took a breath as they all looked at her. "There are a few darker purposes for unicorn blood when forcibly taken." Parvati took in a sharp breath and put a hand over her mouth.

Neville slunk back in his chair. "But that is just... not done. Gran told me unicorns are the embodiment of light magic. It is a curse to kill a unicorn."

"If you drink it's blood, you also gain a sort of immortality," she said and the table went totally silent.

She watched them. Parvati and Neville looked totally horrified. She wasn't sure if Parvati wasn't going to be sick. Harry and Edmund held similar expressions of disgust and awe. "You mean you drink a unicorn's blood you live forever. So it was what? A vampire we saw that night?"

"I don't think so. Vampires can only live off human or near human blood," Parvati said. At the look the others gave her, she went on. "When we went to visit my grandparents and a few relatives in India, there were stories of monkeys being found drained of blood. We were told to stay away from a certain temple that was known to be the home of a deity of bats. It was also the home of a vampire colony. They would take an offering of their believers, and if they got too hungry, they would hunt the monkeys."

She shook at the thought of people willingly giving themselves to creatures like that. "They wouldn't kill their followers, but we were told to go nowhere near it. Sometimes the vampires got overzealous and took too much, but never enough to kill someone. People would have to go to a healer or the muggle hospital."

"You know, I think I liked it better when I didn't know all this existed," Edmund said.

"So, like before you were eight, when you believed in dragons, knights and wizards," she teased him. She liked it when his ears turned red like that.

"Yeah, well, toy dragons don't try to eat you," he retorted.

"Back to the point. Hermione, you are saying someone cut that unicorn open to drink it's blood," Harry asked her.

"Merlin," Neville said from besides him.

"There is more. Listen to this," she said over them.

_The blood of a unicorn will keep someone alive, but just barely. It will allow them to exist, without food, water or sleep. Most wounds or deaths except those that are unhealable, will not affect the drinker, but they must drink again by every third moon, or the curse will take them and they will be a walking wraith, never to find a body of flesh and blood again. There are other methods that serve a wizard or witch in much better ways. One is the Philosopher's Stone, or otherwise known as the Sorcerer's Stone. The Elixir of Life can be produced from the stone. Others are far darker and will not be mentioned in this book._

"Don't you see. Whomever was drinking the blood of the unicorn is trying to stay alive." She was excited that she had solved this mystery, but disgusted at what that must mean to have defiled something as pure as a unicorn.

"Hermione, where did you find that book? That sounds much darker than I think we should have as first years," Parvati asked.

"It was in the advanced section. All students doing approved extra assignments have access," she said feeling rather indignant at the perceived insult.

"I thought that meant third years and above," Parvati said back to them.

"I have access too," Edmund said to them. "Snape and Hooch gave me permission for some stuff I am working on."

She may not like the man, but Professor Snape had been allowing Edmund to skip ahead on the theory, though he still had to brew the same potions as the rest of the class. She was happy Auntie Min was working with her on harder transfiguration work. She had shown she could do all first-year spells. It helped that Daphne was doing much the same workload so they could share. She was also biting at the bit to get into more advanced Magical Theory, but Daphne and her had not been approved to go to the advanced stuff yet.

Parvati looked at them. "Just how smart are you two? Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

Neville snorted. "Have you seen any other Ravenclaw besides Corner getting into any fights?"

"Explains why you couldn't be allowed anywhere but Gryffindor," Edmund joked at his best mate.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. This lug is lucky he wasn't kicked out the door the first day," she said with an innocent smile at Edmund. Neville chuckled next to her.

"I'm surprised he knows how to tie his shoes some mornings," Neville said with a grin.

Edmund eyed Neville. She saw the movement and heard the slight muttering before he spoke louder. "Shut it blondie, or you may find all your shirts a nice pink."

Neville eyed him. "If that was supposed to be intelligent, I think you're a little lacking."

"I don't know. I find him quite intelligent," Harry said and they all turned to him. She felt slightly surprised. Ed had an apprehensive look and Neville looked curious.

"You do? I don't think you've been around long enough," Neville said as though waiting for a comeback.

Harry shrugged. "I mean if you find trolls intelligent."

"Oi," Edmund said loudly.

"No yelling in the library," a stern voice came from behind her. She turned to the Librarian, who was looking at them very sternly. "This is a place of learning, not idle chatter."

"Yes, ma'am," she and Parvati said.

Madam Pince looked at them for another moment before moving away. After a moment, Neville chuckled. "Troll."

Edmund smiled. "At least I smell better than one. When was the last time you took a shower, Potter?"

Parvati clamped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Harry just shrugged. "Does last month count?"

Hermione tried to stifle her own laugh. After a few, Harry and Edmund became serious. It was odd how they both seemed to do it at the same time. "Hermione, does the book say anything else?"

"Only that Nicholas Flamel is the only known producer of a philosophers stone in the last one thousand years." She calmed down and pulled the book to her. "Only three other people have been verified to have one, and they all died long ago. It doesn't say what the other methods are, but it has a note they have been banned or the practice jinxed."

"Why would someone want to live that way? That must be disgusting to drink that," Neville said with a shake.

"Nicholas Flamel. That name sounds familiar," Harry said.

"Has Hagrid found other unicorns?" Parvati was looking at Harry. Hermione knew Harry was friends with the Gamekeeper, but she was not happy with the man.

Harry shrugged. "No clue. We can ask him. He invited us for tea this weekend."

"Auntie Min said we aren't supposed to go anywhere near him," Edmund said looking at Harry concerned.

"Who is Auntie Min," Parvati asked. She had noticed that Parvati was quick on the uptake and almost as smart as her sister.

Edmund rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He looked at her and she shrugged. "It's not like it's a real secret anymore," she said, knowing what he wanted to say.

"Professor McGonagall," he told her and a look of understanding passed on the girl's face.

"Oh. I knew she was your Guardian, but I didn't know she was that close," Parvati said.

A watch on Harry's wrist started to chime. Hermione looked at it. "You can't make electrical things work here," she said to him.

Harry looked a little sheepish. "Fred and George gave it to me, said it was one of their old ones they experimented on last year. It's an old spring windup watch with a few things. Like you tap it, say the time you want it to remind you about, and it will give you that chime."

"Wicked," Neville and Edmund said together.

"Are they making more? I would love to learn how they do that," Edmund said excitedly.

"Ingenious," she said looking at the watch. A spring wound watch would work well and it probably wouldn't be that hard to enchant.

"What's it reminding you of," Parvati asked him.

"I'm supposed to meet Ron in the Common Room soon and finish our Astronomy charts," Harry said.

"Oh, I can come join you. I need to talk to Lav anyways," she said starting to pack her bag. "Thanks. You really helped me with that, Edmund."

"Welcome. Harry," he said to his brother. She looked at them. "You know Ron is welcome to study with us."

Harry nodded. "I invited him tonight. He had other stuff to do."

"We won't bite him," Neville said.

"Speak for yourself," she quipped looking at Edmund. "I promise he's had all his shots."

Harry laughed. "Oi! I haven't bitten anyone in years," Edmund said looking offended.

She gave him an appraising look, trying to keep her own laughter in. "Quite an achievement. I am sure Daniel Browning will be happy to hear that. You want a treat or something?"

"He bit me first and we were five," he retorted.

"I ran out of dog biscuits," Neville said patting his cloak. Edmund growled at him.

Harry and Parvati laughed at them. "You're all right, Longbottom," Harry said to their friend. They heard the clack of boots approaching. "Oopps, better get going," he said stuffing his own stuff in his bag.

"Sleep lightly tonight, Longbottom," Edmund said after Harry and Parvati made a hasty retreat and they tried to pretend they were working as Madame Pince walked by again.

Neville shrugged. "If it was anyone else, I might be concerned. Now, I need to get a book," Neville said getting up. Only, he didn't and instead staggered to his feet, his chair stuck to his bottom and then fell over with a crash.

"Oh, merlin," Edmund said before laughing loudly. "I think it's time to go," he said hastily grabbing his bag and shoving his stuff in.

"Edmund," she admonished him, knowing something like this was going to happen but trying to stifle her own laughter. She was learning not to get in the way of the boys when they got like this.

Neville looked up, already reaching for his wand. "I'm not the one that should sleep lightly," Neville said to his best friend.

She knew what was coming and made sure her bag was packed before grabbing Neville's stuff as he said, "_Finite._" A moment later, they were all trying to make it out of the Library with the clacking of boots approaching their table.

The all broke out into laughter or giggles again as they shot out of the library and made it towards Gryffindor Tower.

**-oOo-**

**March 29, 1992**

Ron Weasley didn't like exercise, he didn't like to do homework and he didn't like to do anything he didn't feel like doing. All his life his mother had ordered him around when at home and school was supposed to be a way to get away from chores and all the boring schooling he had done at home.

Thus, he found himself surprised that as he sat at a table in the library on a Sunday afternoon and that he was happy he was here. He had been struggling in potions since day one and if his grade dropped any lower, there was talk of remedial potions over the summer to be allowed into second year. Otherwise he would have to repeat first year potions and he was not going to do that.

The other surprising thing was that as Evans-Potter explained things to him, he understood what the boy was saying. When he said it, it made sense why foxglove was used in anti-poison or anti-venom potions, while fluxweed was used in healing.

He also found he couldn't really hold much of a grudge against Evans-Potter, except that Harry was spending more time with him, thus Ron had been forced to start dragging along. The only time his sense of ire rose around them was when the Slytherins joined them.

He had been taught to never trust a Slytherin. Well, that was the lesson he got. Almost all the wizards and witches in the last war that went bad where from that house. There were others, but not as many.

Ron finished the last line in his essay and sat back, rubbing his eyes. "How long have we been here?" He wanted to go do something else, but the teachers thought piling more on them was a duty, not a torture.

"Only about forty minutes," Harry said looking at his watch. "I'm almost done with the Potions and want to work on our Magical Theory essay."

"I still need to finish that Charms essay and do that extra paper for Transfiguration. Edmund, can I borrow your potions essay," Hermione said from across the table.

He tried not to make a face. That girl was way to involved in school. Not that Evans-Potter wasn't, or everyone else sitting at the tables for that fact. He looked at the assembled group. Fifteen first years spread over two tables. Looking at them, he realized most of the top students in their year were here.

Of course, Hermione and Edmund were the top two. It was annoying they got such good grades, but he had to admit that they put the time in. Next to Harry, who had climbed to eighth, was Daphne Greengrass. The Snake was number three while the Ravenclaws on the next table, Michael Corner and Padma Patil, where four and five. Her twin, Parvati, sat at sixth. The surprise was Longbottom. He was holding at ninth, right behind Harry.

Ron supposed having his two best mates being top of the class was allowing him to cheat off the two top students. Next came those not in the top ten. Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. They were all nineteenth or higher.

Ron frowned. Maybe Harry was getting the right of this. He still sat thirty-seventh, only nine other students below him and most of them in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. The worst was that he was looking at remedial classes over the summer if his grades didn't get better. He would not do homework and classes over the summer.

"Hey, Evans-Potter, mind reviewing my essay," he asked. It pained him to do so, but maybe, just maybe, a little pain to get ahead wasn't a bad thing.

"Sure, Weasley," the boy responded. He hated being called Weasley. There were too many. "It's Edmund by the way."

Ron handed the parchment over to him. The boy took it and started reviewing. He made a few ticks and less than ten minutes later he handed the parchment back. "You got this wrong. Fairy Slippers are foxglove, it is just a variety that has a more potent poison and easier to work with in potions."

Ron nodded. He had learned quickly that no one at the table would fix his mistakes for him, getting into a fight with Granger earlier in the week that had Evans-Potter in his face. The look in the boy's eyes had scared him. He also remembered how the boy had dropped Goyle in the Great Hall. Ron was not ready for that type of fight.

Ron fixed his essay and sat back again. It was too quiet in the library. All he heard were turning pages, scratching quills or the occasional huff or sigh.

"Hermione, did you look at this equation for Magical Theory? I can't seem to solve it using the Molaric Basis," Daphne said from next to Harry. Hermione looked up. "Give me a moment." A moment later, the frizzy haired brunette put her quill down and got up to walk over to Daphne.

That was one thing he had noticed. Anyone at the table that had a question tended to go to a few sources. Granger for Theory, History, Transfiguration and Charms. Evans-Potter for charms and potions. Longbottom for anything Herbology. Even Harry was looked up to for Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Greengrass helped with Magical Theory and Charms. The rest pitched in, but not like those five.

Ron wondered when Harry had become so important. Had he really been coming to this group long enough now that he was accepted as one of them?

That was a thought Ron didn't like. Ron liked being one of Harry's true friends, but Ron was feeling like he was losing that spot and he couldn't understand why.

Maybe there really was something to this working out and studying. With a heavy sigh, Ron realized he would have to start going to the Tuesday Quidditch practices and probably the Saturday afternoon football games. He had avoided both so far because of the muggle workouts, but Wood had benched him the last two Saturdays because he wasn't taking it seriously.

Ron also realized he would need to start joining this study group more.

He wasn't sure which was the harder hippogryph to swallow.

**-oOo-**

**April 10, 1992**

Albus paced in his office. He had been extended an invitation to the official reading of the Potters' Will set for the Wednesday of Easter Break. He had done everything he could think of, short of calling for a Wizengamot session to block it, but that was not an option. If he played that trick, he would lose much support from his Pureblood allies and friends. They would be irate to think the Wizengamot could block something like a Will. Only a convicted felon could have their Will overturned, and then only with a vote from the Wizengamot. Of course, if it had been verified by the goblins, that would make another complication that only a new treaty would resolve. To change that would invite a backlash against him from more than just witches and wizards.

His only hope was that the Will had not been modified, as Minerva had intimated, but from what he could gained from the Department of Magical Records was that the Will had been modified without his knowledge before the Potters died and the that he had somehow been removed as their Executor and Magical Guardian of Harry and Edmund. Only Minerva's Godparent oath could override the Will, and that was how she got Edmund.

The more he thought about it, the more he was realizing he would need to have a talk with Minerva. She had managed to thwart him at every turn since taking over as Harry's Guardian. He knew she was smart and could be conniving when needed, but she had surprised and impressed even him lately.

For now, there was no way around it. Harry was outside his control.

It wasn't just Harry. Edmund and that Granger girl had also proven to be annoyingly out of his control. Minerva had been correct. Everyone would know her name. Given her grades and the company she hung out with, she was quickly turning out to be one of the brightest students he had seen in many years and one many were looking up to. She was also showing she was a Gryffindor and standing her ground. It had been impressive to see her not cower to the fourth years that had wanted their table in the Library the other night.

Edmund was much the same. He was also surprised with how the two attracted people to them.

Harry, now that he was with Edmund, was starting to really come out of his shell.

It was also obvious that Ms. Granger had the skills to ignite curiosity in both Potter boys. Madam Pince had informed him of the conversation they were having about Unicorn blood the other week. Since then, he knew that they were starting to put things together. He just hoped his hunch about Quirrell and Harry were correct.

The more pressing issues at hand were not the twins or Minerva, though it was related to them. He had requested a counting of the accounts from the Goblins and was disturbed by the finding. He hadn't realized just how much he had taken from the Potter vaults and how the investments of that gold had been keeping Hogwarts afloat.

In July, there had been just over eight million galleons in the Hogwarts accounts. It was earning nearly eleven percent on investments, which was paying for much of the staff and upkeep during a typical year. Yes, the school brought in almost a million galleons in tuition and donations every year, but that was easily spent in upgrading and maintaining the ground, giving scholarships to those not able to afford the school, new books for the library, supplies for the potions lab, plants and other stuff for Herbology, food for the great hall and dozens of expenses.

Now, there was just over a million and a half in the accounts. It was enough to run the school for a few years, but not beyond that with difficulty. If he didn't figure out a way to fix this, he might be the Headmaster remembered for shutting down the school, not as the brilliant man he is.

"How am I going to keep this from the Board and McGonagall?" He asked his office.

If Minerva, Augusta or Anders where to get their hands on this, it would be disastrous. Thinking on it, he couldn't let Lucius or his lot see it either. It would have the same results.

No, he could think of only two courses of action that he could take. Neither of them was very palatable, and he wasn't sure if it could wait for the Potters' Will to be read. If that held any unexpected secrets then he could lose any support Minerva might give him.

Albus stopped pacing and closed his eyes. "Dibbles," he called out. A second later, a house elf appeared.

"Headmaster," the older elf said as it bowed low. This was one of four that were always at the Headmaster's call.

"Yes, I would like to you have a dinner in here for Saturday evening. Professor McGonagall and I will be having a discussion that is not to be disturbed. I want everything here by six."

"Will the Headmaster be wanting his favorite Sheppard pie?"

Dumbledore waved him off. "I am not picky at this time. Just have it ready."

"Yes, Headmaster," the elf said, bowing low again and disappearing.

Albus sat at his desk and reached for parchment and a quill. He knew she would come to his call.


	23. Chapter 23 - Welcome to the Sylvans'

**A/N: A****s an FYI, this world, characters and many concept in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., or anyone else she had given licensing rights too. Any direct quotes or wording that I miss to reference totally belong to those people.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 **

**-oOo-**

**April 18, 1992**

Harry was nervous.

He was beyond nervous.

After talking with Professor McGonagall, it was decided that he would go to London where he would go with Edmund and Hermione to Redhill. Professor McGonagall was going to meet them tomorrow for an Easter dinner. After that, he wasn't sure what was going on except that his parents' Will would be read.

He sat in the carriage of the train with Edmund, Hermione and Daphne. Most of the students were staying at school since Easter break was only a week. Daphne was leaning against the wall on his side of the compartment writing a letter. Edmund sat across from him with Hermione leaning her back against his side and a book in her hands. Edmund's book was closed in his lap as he looked out the window. It was getting late in the day and they had been silent for a while.

Harry bounced his leg looking for a reason to get rid of nervous energy.

"You want to take a walk up and down the train," Edmund asked him.

"Not really. Everyone else is back at Hogwarts," he said.

At Christmas, Harry would have said he would have rather jump from the train than sit in the same compartment as these three. Now, he found comfort in them.

"Are you coming next Saturday," Daphne asked them.

"I have to ask my parents still," Hermione said looking up at the girl. "I'm sure Edmund will let me use Fleamont to send you a response tomorrow or Monday." He saw her smirk but it fell when Edmund spoke next. Harry felt like Edmund hadn't heard her.

"Harry, if it helps, I want you to live with us," Edmund said in a low voice.

Hermione turned her head towards Harry. Daphne stopped writing and looked at Edmund and then him. He didn't like all the attention. Edmund was still looking out the window.

Harry shifted in his seat. "I don't want to go back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

Edmund frowned a little. "Sure," was all his brother said.

It was quiet for a while. "I need to go to the loo," Edmund said. After the door closed, Hermione gave him a look.

"You don't need to be nervous, Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Sylvan are really nice. I'm sure David and Amelia will like you too," Hermione told him. "Edmund has been excited about this, even if he won't say it."

Harry gave her a nervous smile. "I just don't want to find out this is some sick joke," he told her. "I can't go back to my Aunt and Uncle."

"Mr. and Mrs. Sylvan would never do that. They love Edmund, and I am sure they will love you."

"Harry, Greencross will be a welcome place to you if you ever need it," Daphne said. "But Hermione is right. Edmund has been looking forward to this. It's gotten a little annoying how much he talks about it when you aren't around."

"That was one time," Hermione said to her with a tone of shock.

Daphne smirked. "Felt like all the time."

"Ok, maybe a few times it's been mentioned," she said with narrowed eyes towards Daphne.

"You mean you mentioned it just a few times, a day, for the last few weeks," she said to Hermione with a raised brow.

Hermione looked abashed. "Well, he is excited." Harry felt like something passed between them he was missing.

"Are they really nice? I don't want to do anything and have them send me back," he said with some fear. He was surprised he would talk to these two girls about this. He hadn't talked to Ron or Parvati about any of this.

"Harry, they won't send you away. They kept Edmund when he destroyed his dad's new lawn mower," she told him.

"He did what," Harry asked wide eyes.

Daphne looked confused. "What is a lawn mower."

"Yeah," Hermione said to Harry.

"How did he destroy a lawn mower," he asked her.

"Again, what is a lawn mower," Daphne asked.

"A machine that muggles use to cut the grass," Hermione said. "Edmund thought it would be fun to spill a whole bottle of bubble soap into the engine, thinking it was like his smaller play lawn mower," she giggled.

Harry laughed and Daphne huffed. "I wish I knew what you were talking about," she said sulkily.

"It's no different than when you and Blaise and Tracey go off about wizarding stuff," Hermione said looking at her friend. "You know what bubble soap is?" Daphne nodded. "Well, there are some kids toys that use bubble soap to make bubbles. A lawn mower uses an internal combustion engine and uses petrol to run. On Edmund's toy lawn mower you put bubble soap where you would put petrol and then he would push it like a real one, blowing bubbles out the side. Edmund used to love his and he thought his dad would like bubbles while cutting the grass."

Harry was still laughing and poor Daphne still looked confused. "Trust me, it's funny," he told her. She smiled at him.

A moment later, the door opened. "So, I hear you like bubble mowers," he said. It was instant. Ed looked shocked and then looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"You told them that story," he said to her. "I was like four."

All three of them laughed at his expression. "Five, actually," she corrected him before squeaking as she tried to jump away from him as he sat quickly at her side and started to tickle her.

"Edmund, no!" She screamed before breaking down into laughter.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You think they were still five."

Harry laughed. "I... heard...that," Hermione said between gasps and laughs. "Enough!"

Edmund relented and sat back in the seat, a grin on his face. "Yeah, lesson was not to put bubble soap in dad's new tools."

"Or to tip cups of cool-aide," Daphne said with a smirk.

"I loved that dress," Hermione cried out. "I'm still upset about that." She crossed her arms and glared at Edmund.

Edmund glared at Daphne. "I'm glad we are allies," he said coolly.

"Just trying to help," she said innocently.

Harry chuckled and choked when Hermione and Daphne turned their gaze to him. "Something funny, Potter," Daphne asked.

"No. Nothing," he said. Both girls smiled at him after a moment and Daphne actually laughed. "You two are too easy."

He smiled back.

"Looks like we will be there soon. Harry, I like those new clothes," Daphne told him.

He felt a little shy at her praise. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a knit jumper with a griffon on it. That was one thing Professor McGonagall had done for him. She had made sure he had a whole new wardrobe that actually fit him. He hadn't ever known what that was like until a month ago. He felt odd that someone would spend so much money on him. "Thank you," he said after a moment.

His good mood quickly dissipated as the train pulled into the station. He was extremely nervous, and his leg was bouncing absently again. The window of the compartment was facing away from the platform as they pulled in. "Come on," Edmund said. "I suppose we need to act all uppity," he asked Daphne as she stood tall, straitened the dress robes she had on and made sure her hair was up in a nice bun.

"That is recommended. Hermione, you think you can keep your friend proper? I have an image to uphold," she said haughtily.

"Oi! Why is it pick on Edmund day," he said to her. "I will let you know I curtsy just fine."

A smile broke Daphne's mask before she went back to her normal self she showed to the world. "I expect to see that someday."

"Am I supposed to bow or something," Harry asked in a sudden panic. "I have no idea what I am doing. Why did I agree to this? Cousin Angela won't want to take me home if I am going to embarrass them."

"Harry," Edmund said to him. Harry looked at him, the panic and fear coursing through him. "Harry, mum will not throw you out. At home, it's just like any normal house. Daphne and I are only talking about what I need to do as a Scion in the magical world."

Harry swallowed. "What does that mean if I become Scion Potter? I don't know anything about this stuff. I know I'll embarrass all of you."

"No, you won't. People will understand," Daphne said.

"Neville, Hermione and I will teach you what we know," Edmund told him and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry jerked away, afraid if he did something wrong he would be punished for it.

"Harry, the House of Greengrass will be there to support in this. I can help and I know Blaise will help too," she told him. "We know you don't know all this stuff, but you have allies, family and hopefully friends that will help you." More than anything else, that calmed him down some.

The train stopped and they all stumbled a little. "Now, if you want your first lesson, you can escort me off the train. Hold out your arm. Straighten your back. Shoulders back. No, make a crook out of your arm. Yes," she said moving next to him and slipping her arm through his. He watched Edmund do the same thing and Hermione made sure her blouse and jeans were less wrinkled before putting on her coat. It was much nicer out, but still a little cool. "Let Edmund go first. If he trips it will cover anything you do wrong."

"You know, I liked you better when you stayed away," Edmund said to her. They all put their backpacks on, all of them traveling light since they were going home. Harry hoped it would be home.

Hermione hit Edmund's arm. "I like her perfectly fine. Now escort me out so your mum can make fun of you."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I hate you today," he muttered to Hermione.

She smiled. "No you don't, but you may later."

Edmund eyed her. "If you two are done, I would like to get off the train," Daphne said. "Now, as the male, you lead," she told Harry, but it was obvious who was leading.

They followed Edmund and Hermione out of the train. He noticed Edmund's ears turn bright red when he noticed a blonde man in full wizard robes standing not far from a man and woman that Harry knew from the photos. He went to turn towards them, but Edmund turned towards the blonde man. Many of the students and their families that had come home were already leaving or had left.

Edmund moved to within a dozen feet of the blonde man. He bowed and Hermione curtsied. "Lord Greengrass. I hope your day is well."

The man bowed back and smiled. "Very well, Scion Peverell, Ward Granger. It is a pleasure to see you both again."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

He didn't miss that Cousin Angela and her husband, Bill, had moved close. Cousin Angela seemed to be hiding a laugh. Edmund's blush sneaked towards his face. "Sir, could I introduce my parents and my brother?"

The man kept a passive face. "Please."

Edmund turned to him first. "Lord Greengrass, Harry Potter, designated Scion of House Potter."

Harry, unsure what to do, tried to bow like Edmund had and felt a fool. The man eyed him for a moment before stepping forwards and holding his hand out. "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." Harry shook the man's hand. Lord Greengrass had a firm hand but he didn't try to crush Harry's hand. "Firm shake. Good. Your father would be proud."

Harry couldn't keep a smile off his face. "You knew my father, sir?"

"I knew both of your parents. I know my daughter extended an invite for a tea next weekend. If you attend, I have some stories for you," he said with a smile, the mask of seriousness disappearing into a genuine smile.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

The man nodded and turned back to Edmund. "Now, I believe you wanted to introduce your parents, Scion Peverell."

Edmund nodded slightly. "Yes, sir." The man in a nice pair of trousers and a knit jumper stepped up with a red hair woman that was a shade lighter than his brothers. His cousins were standing tall. "These are my parents. Well, second cousins," Edmund said tripping over his words. "Uhm, this is William Sylvan, my dad, and Angela Sylvan, my mum." Mrs. Sylvan was looking at him with a smirk on her face and he was sure that was why Edmund was messing up.

"Not as smooth as I have come to expect from you, Scion Peverell," Lord Greengrass said with a raised eyebrow.

Edmund's whole face flushed now. "I will do better, Lord Greengrass."

The man nodded before turning to Cousin Angela and Bill. "A pleasure to meet the parents of this fine young man. Anders Greengrass," the man said far more amiably and out stretching his hand to greet them both.

"Very nice to meet you, Lord Greengrass," Bill said.

"Please, Anders. You are the parents and Guardians of these two boys and we should be on first name basis," Lord Greengrass said.

They shook hands and Bill smiled at the man. "Call me Bill then, Anders."

"And you must be the cousin of Lily Evans. I would recognize that hair anywhere," Lord Greengrass said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She looked pleased and flustered.

"Is this the behavior I should expect of these two? I haven't seen this from Edmund yet," she said looking at his brother, who was even redder.

"Mum," he said in an embarrassed voice. Lord Greengrass stood up and looked at Edmund.

"I'm not sure. From what my daughter has said, I think there is a monumental task before us," the man said with a smile.

"Father," Daphne sounded incensed.

Cousin Angela started to laugh. "I assume this charming young lady is yours, Anders?"

The man stood tall, pride all over his face. "She is my eldest. Daphne, please come introduce yourself."

"Yes, father," Daphne said moving away from Harry. He watched her move to the Sylvans and curtsy. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sylvan. I am Daphne Greengrass."

Cousin Angela eyed her as Daphne stood up. "Are you a friend of these three troublemakers, Daphne?"

"Yes, ma'am." Daphne looked surprised when Cousin Angela moved in and hugged the girl. "Friends of our kids don't need to be so proper. I hope you help keep these two in line. Hermione has her hands full with the redhead already."

"Oi," Edmund said. "I get it on the train and now I get it here! I'm going to Gran's for the week."

"No you are not, Edmund Evans-Potter," Hermione said in a no-nonsense tone.

Daphne let out a laugh, as she tried to maintain her composure. A second later, Lord Greengrass did too. "Their mother didn't put any stock in all this cock and bull either. It has been a true pleasure to meet you. Edmund, have you extended our invitation for next Saturday to your parents?"

Edmund looked grumpy. "No, sir. I didn't realize they were invited."

Lord Greengrass chuckled. "Daphne, he's almost as surly as you."

"Father!" Daphne said, her mask finally falling and looking at her father with a look of dismay.

Both Sylvans laughed. "Glad we aren't the only ones. We have to decline next weekend. We are claiming all three of them for the week except a few items Minerva has to deal with them," Bill said.

Lord Greengrass bowed his head. "I understand that. In that case, I will send Minerva an invitation for the weekend after, if that is acceptable? You will be invited too, as are the Grangers."

Cousin Angela shook her head. "We will give them permission and talk with the Grangers, but I don't know if we will make it."

"Regrettable. I am sure Illiana would love to meet you. By your leave, my daughter and I should be away."

There were a few quick goodbyes before he found himself standing face to face with the Sylvans. He was glad for the initial distraction. Now that he was facing his cousin, he didn't know what to do or say. Part of him wanted to run, the other wanted to rush to them. Adults had always been so dangerous until he went to Hogwarts. "Mum, this is Harry," Edmund said looking at them.

Bill stepped forward first. "Bill Sylvan. I am glad to finally meet you and hope you don't mind coming to live with us."

Harry extended his hand to shake Bill's. "Harry Potter, sir."

The man crinkled his nose. "Bill, Uncle Bill or dad, I don't care. Sir just makes me sound old."

"You are old, dad," Edmund said and he got a hit on the arm from Hermione and a chuckle from Bill.

"Don't call your dad old," Hermione chastised his brother quietly.

Mrs. Sylvan's eyes looked wet. "Oh, your eyes look so much like Lily's." She moved in and he stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry we couldn't have done this sooner. If we had known, you would have been with us."

"How didn't you know," he asked, not sure why he would say that after just meeting them.

"The same way I am sure you and Edmund didn't know," she said. She pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes. "Now, we have all week to talk, but I am sure you want to meet David and Amelia. Hermione, you're coming home with us. I hope you three can wait a little longer to eat dinner. The Grangers will have a supper ready when we get back."

Hermione brightened up. "Are they making pizza," she asked excitedly.

Edmund chuckled. "You've been waiting for that for months."

"The Hogwarts kitchens doesn't know how to make it and I haven't seen a single shop in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade that time Auntie Min took us. It's horrible," she said in mock horror.

Mrs. Sylvan gave a watery chuckle. "Do I need to start sending some with Minerva whenever she comes to visit?"

"Neville would love you," Edmund said cheekily. "Not sure about this one though."

Hermione gave him a hard look. Mrs. Sylvan stepped in. "Before you two get going, I say we get on the road. And yes, somehow the message got through that our lives might be in danger if you didn't get pizza."

Harry laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "I'm not that violent!"

"I beg to differ," Edmund said.

"I second that. Still not sure if I fear you or Daphne more," Harry said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"I'm telling her that," she said with a huff.

The Sylvans laughed. "Come on you three."

As they led them to the car, Cousin Angela fell in step next to him. "I hope you don't mind sharing with Edmund? We have a new bed and desk for you, but weren't sure what else you might need. Do you have anything you need to get from Petunia's?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he said fast. "I don't have anything at the Dursley's."

She pursed her lips but didn't press the issue. "So you don't mind sharing with Edmund? If so, I'm sure we could change some arrangement."

Harry shrugged at this. "I already share a room with him."

"Minerva said she would stop by tomorrow to see how you are doing," she said. Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. "To let you know, I am happy you are coming home with us."

He smiled at her. He wasn't sure what to think yet.

**-oOo-**

**April 19, 1992**

Edmund woke the next morning to the smell of bacon wafting up to his room. Even though they had a lot of pizza last night, he found himself hungry. His only issue was the warm bundle in his bed.

He tried to move without waking Amelia. She had snuck into his room last night complaining about a nightmare. After opening his blanket, his now five-year-old sister climbed in and fell asleep next to him. As he shook the bed, Amelia opened her eyes and stretched. "Happy Easter," he said to her.

Her eyes went wide and she jumped out of bed with excitement. "Easter eggs," she said happily. "Harry, wake up," she said to his brother in the bed next to him.

Edmund looked towards the bed and was surprised to see it empty and already made. Looking at his clock it was just past 6:30. "Where is Harry?" Amelia said looking at him.

"He must already be up. Is that chocolate eggs I see next to my bed," he asked her.

Her eyes went round. "Oh, my eggs," she squeaked and ran out of his room.

Edmund smiled and decided to grab one of the Cadbury cremes on his bedside before making his way down stairs. Amelia squealed again from inside her room.

"Don't eat all those at once, young lady" he heard their mum from their parent's room. "Is that you Harry or Edmund?"

"It's Ed, mum. Dad already started breakfast? I thought we needed to get ready for church soon."

"Your dad went out to get a paper." She stuck her head out the door, already in her Sunday dress. "Wait, if your father is out, who's cooking?"

"I don't know. Maybe dad found Harry and stayed in," he said. "He was already out of bed."

"No, Bill left about twenty minutes ago. Why is Harry cooking," she asked concerned. She rushed out of her room and down the stairs. He followed right behind her. "Harry," she called out.

"In the kitchen, Cousin Angela," Harry called back.

They both ran into the kitchen and stopped. The table was laid out with bacon, a dozen fried eggs, toast and two more skillets going on the stove. "Harry, what are you doing," his mum said sounding surprised and upset.

Harry was flipping some tomatoes and bangers were finishing in a pan. "I am getting breakfast ready for the family. I'm sorry, I couldn't find any beans or potatoes. Once this is done, I'll leave you be. Can I have a fried egg and some toast," he asked as though he expected to get in trouble.

Ed looked at the layout. There was almost double the food of a regular breakfast. Amelia came down the stairs. His mum's face softened. "Harry, you can eat anything you want and you will not leave this table if you are hunger. Here, budge over and go sit," she said gently pushing him out of the way and taking over. She put an apron on. "Edmund, can you get some milk and orange juice on the table and make sure Amelia eats something."

Amelia was already at the table eating some bacon and trying to get a fried egg on her plate. "Yeah, mum," he said looking at Harry.

His brother's eyes were down and he looked lost. "I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what I was supposed too."

"Bill always does a big spread after we go to church on Easter. We should have told you. Harry, why would you think you would need to make a full breakfast?"

Harry moved back towards the corner. Edmund hadn't seen Harry do that in months. He had a feeling Harry thought he had done something very wrong. "I always made every meal at the Dursley's," he said lowly. His mum gave him a sad look.

"Oh, Harry." She stepped away from the stove and moved to hug him. Harry flinched and stepped away fast. It was like when Hermione had described what happened in the Hospital after Halloween. His mum stopped. "Harry, you aren't in trouble. I am only going to hug you, if you want."

Harry looked up, fear on his face. "You aren't sending me back to my Aunt and Uncle?"

Edmund felt the fear rolling off Harry now. His mum shook her head. "No, Harry. This is your home now. You will always be welcome here. Now, why don't you eat and then get changed to go to Easter Mass."

Harry still looked very weary. There was the smell of something burning. "Mum, the tomatoes," he said. She jumped and moved to get them out of the pan. Harry looked ready to run. Edmund wanted him to feel like part of the family. "Harry, would you mind helping? Mum, is David up?"

He would do what he could to make things better. He wanted Harry to feel Welcome. Harry looked at him, looking thankful he had something to do, but still looking like a frightened deer. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Drinks while I go get David," he said.

Harry nodded. Ten minutes later, David was sitting at the table with them when their dad stepped through the door. "Angela? I thought we were getting ready," he called out.

She ran out of the kitchen, half the pans already cleaned and the other's soaking in the sink. He couldn't hear it, but he was sure they were talking. Amelia was finishing he second egg. "Harry, do you play football at Hogwarts," David asked. He was eating some bangers. Edmund eyed Harry. He had only eaten a single piece of toast and a fried egg. He knew Harry ate more at Hogwarts.

"There is a group of us that have started a game on Saturdays," Harry said. "Sounds like you are a good player."

David smiled. "Football is the best. I'm going to be a forward..."

"Ok, you lot. No more talking. You need to finish and get ready for church," their father said coming into the kitchen. "Harry, do you have a nice pair of slacks and a button-down shirt?"

Harry looked up at Edmund's dad, his eyes wide and slumping in his chair, as though he didn't want to be seen. "Yes, sir," Harry said quickly.

"Good. Edmund, maybe Harry can borrow one of your dress coats. I know your mum bought you a new one after Christmas."

"Yes, dad."

"Do I get to wear a dress coat," Amelia asked.

"Girls don't wear dress coats. They were dresses," David told her in a tone that said he knew everything.

"David, don't let your mum hear that. She likes the few dress suits she has," he told his youngest son. "Amelia, I think mum put out that nice new purple dress." She smiled and bounced out of her chair. "Walk," he called after her.

Edmund laughed at his sister. "Harry, come on," he said to his brother.

Harry still looked spooked and walked around the far side of the table away from his father. His father saw it, but stood to the side, his hands on the counter and trying to look as unthreatening as he had ever seen.

When they got up to their room, Edmund took out his nice suit and dress shirt. After a moment, he put another one on Harry's bed. "I'm sorry for the hand me down. I'm sure mum will get you one this summer. Maybe later this week."

Harry eyed the suit. "I don't think I've ever worn a suit before," Harry said looking at it.

Edmund smiled. "I hate them as much as those dress robes Auntie Min made us get. So tight and stuffy, but mum thinks it makes us look nice." He shrugged. "I guess it does, I just don't like them."

Harry gave him a smile. "Thank you. Edmund, what is church like," Harry asked as they both got ready.

"Boring. We only go a few times a year, but mum and dad expect us to sit there quietly. The priest does his liturgy on whatever part of the bible he is talking about that day. The Grangers always join us, and then we have a big breakfast, well maybe not today," he chuckled as Harry looked abashed. "You can sneak an egg or two, if you want. Mum always lets us have a few before we go. Just don't get anything on your suit."

Harry nodded, looking a little lost. Even though they knew how to do their ties from school, he helped Harry tie his as his brother seemed to be having a really hard time. A little while later, they were all walking outside. The Grangers were walking towards them.

He smiled to see Hermione in a red peacoat and a pastel purple dress sticking out from under it. The purple of her dress was close to the color of Amelia's. "Hermy," the small redhead said and ran to her.

"Don't muss your dress," their mum yelled at her.

"Hermy," Harry asked him.

Ed smirked. "I wouldn't repeat that. I think it's only Amelia and I that can use that and not end up on the ground."

Harry nodded. "Right. She may be edging out Daphne."

Ed chuckled. "Happy Easter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione gave them a look as though she knew it was about her. "You look nice today, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry said in a quiet tone.

"And what about me," he asked her. She looked him up and down. "Your all right. You should brush your hair though," she smirked.

He stuck his tongue out, tried to smooth out his hair that no matter what he did always looked messy. She returned the favor. They all started walking to church. "Harry, will you play football later," David asked. "Mum says you like to play forward."

"He's pretty good, David," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her before looking at David. "Yeah."

After that, David walked next to Harry and pestered him about football.

Hermione was holding Amelia's hand and stepped next to Edmund, taking his arm. He stood as tall as he could and tried to walk in a dignified way. "Isn't that how you two got off the train yesterday," his mum asked.

He felt the heat on the back of his neck. "This one has me practicing whenever she can. Something about not embarrassing her and Neville," he said back.

"Edmund Henry," Hermione shot back at him.

He heard the adults chuckle. "Is this what you were talking about, Angela," he heard Mrs. Granger.

"You should have seen your daughter too. They both walked off the train, all regal looking. She curtsied and everything," his mum laughed. "Harry, you looked very nice too. Very proper walking with your friend. A really cute blond girl that looked all prim and proper. Very nice girl. What was her name again, Daphne?"

"Yes, Cousin Angela," Harry said to her. Edmund thought he saw his brother look abashed.

"Ewh. You were walking with a girl," David said with his face scrunched.

"There is nothing wrong with walking with a girl," their dad said.

"Mr. Greengrass was very polite, though he mentioned something about training Edmund more. Not sure stuttering is what he should be doing," his mum said good naturedly.

Hermione stuck her nose up and held his arm tighter. "Edmund is getting it well enough. He was just nervous," she said defending him. "You didn't embarrass me," she said to him, his flush moving to his ears.

Harry looked at them. "Do I need to cutsey," Amelia asked her.

There was more chuckling. Hermione smiled. "No. This has nothing to do with you, Amelia. Besides, Princesses don't need to curtsey," she said to the girl who gave a big smile back.

"So, Harry, how was your first night," Mr. Granger asked.

Harry didn't answer at first. "It was nice," he said after a little bit.

Church was just as he remembered. Long, boring and not what he wanted. Harry looked enthralled by the proceeding, never having been there before. Amelia sat between him and Hermione. He was impressed with how she sat still like them. David, on the far side of Harry, was anything but. He kept shifting, moving, bouncing his leg and numerous times their mum had to tell him to 'settle down'. David needed to get outside and run around.

By halfway through the service, the novelty was wearing off on Harry and he noticed Harry was starting to look as anxious as David was to get out.

It was nice when it was over. They all walked back home. He didn't like saying bye to Hermione. "Dinner should be ready about six," his mum told Mrs. Granger.

"Should I send this one over once she is ready," she said touching Hermione's head.

"Like you could keep her away," his mum joked.

**-oOo-**

"Harry," David called to him as they ran in the backyard. Harry kicked the ball across the yard to him.

David got the ball and started to dribble it towards him. For a while now, they had been doing this. The seven-year old was good. Harry rushed him and David had a look of concentration on his face.

Harry was happy for the reason to move. Since getting off the Express yesterday, he had felt out of sorts. Cousin Angela and everyone were making an effort to let him know he was welcome. The talk last night about this being his home and they could get him anything he needed was still running through his head. Being able to run around the small yard was helping him process things.

David tried to get past him, but Harry kicked out a leg and caught the ball. Jumping around his younger cousin, he got the ball and moved back the way David had come. "Hey!"

Harry laughed. "I stole it fair and square," he said as David tried to get the ball back.

He heard Hermione giggle from a chair on the small patio area. "I did too," she said to an Amelia that was standing next to her with crayons and some paper on a table.

He let David get the ball and looked back to see a girl with eyes the size of saucers. "Wow," was all she said.

"Harry," David called out before he was hit in the back with the ball.

He turned, got his foot on the ball and ran back towards the guilty looking David. As he saw Harry moving towards him, a smile spread across David's face and he moved back.

He jostled back and forth with David for a while before a familiar woman appeared on the back porch. "Happy Easter," Amelia squealed running to Professor McGonagall.

"Happy Easter, my little one," she said to his cousin.

Hermione got up and joined Amelia. "Happy Easter, Auntie Min."

"You too, Hermione."

"Auntie, look at this," David yelled. He kicked the ball towards Harry, who couldn't stop it and it hit the far wall of the yard.

"Excellent, David. Happy Easter, David and Harry."

"Happy Easter, Professor," he said without thinking.

She frowned a little before picking her smile up again. "Harry, you don't need to call me Professor when we aren't in school. Auntie or Minerva are fine," she said kindly to him.

"Yes, ma'am... ah, I mean..."

She sighed. "If you are good with Professor, that is fine, Harry."

"Yes, ma'am." It felt off to call her anything else than ma'am or Professor. He wasn't very keen on using the term Aunt again. The word left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why don't you all enjoy this nice day some more. We'll call you all in in a little bit," she said.

He didn't miss the questioning look Hermione gave her, but Professor McGonagall shook her head.

David came up to him. "Harry, you want to play more football?"

"Yes," Harry said to his cousin with a smile. His last experience with a cousin was not like this and he was finding he liked David.

David kicked a hard pass to him. Harry tried to block it, instead kicking it high and it landed in the tree in the back yard. It was near the top and stuck in some branches. "My ball," David cried out.

"Hold on, David," Hermione called to him. "I'll get your dad. He can use the long pole like last time."

"I have it," David said. Harry turned back to the boy and he was already climbing the tree.

"David, get down," Harry said in a worried tone.

"David, dad told you not to do that," Amelia yelled at him.

"I can get it," David said back to them. He was now almost twenty feet up, the ball was still another ten or more feet above his head.

Harry watched his shoes slip on a branch. "David, I think you should come back down." Harry watched him and looked around the yard. Where was Edmund? He hadn't seen him all afternoon. Why couldn't he be around!

"Almost have it," David said climbing one more branch up. It was a smaller branch and bent under his weight.

"David, get down here," Harry yelled up at him before starting to climb the tree himself. He didn't want David to get hurt. Harry was halfway to him when he heard the branch snap that was holding David up. David didn't make a sound as he started to fall. Harry cried out, trying to get higher in a sudden jump, reaching out for him.

David twisted in midair as he fell, fear on his face, and then there was a crack and he wasn't there.

A second later, there was a splash as he saw David materialize in the yard next door and fall into an open hot tub. "David," he yelled out.

"Where did he go," he heard a panicking Cousin Angela.

"Next door," Harry pointed and saw a stunned David standing up and spluttering.

His mum rushed over to the wall and used a chair to pull herself over and get to his side.

Harry got down to find Professor McGonagall looking at him and holding an upset Amelia. "Did you do that, Harry?"

"No," Harry said frightened. "I told him to get down and I was just climbing up to get him," he said in a panic.

"Harry, you aren't in trouble. I think David just had his first accidental magic."

**-oOo-**


	24. Chapter 24 - Links and Bonds

**A/N: The next few chapters will be heavy of explanation, probably some drama and consequences of their links and bonds, the Will and other surprises that I had planned, but came out much sooner than I expected. I hope people don't mind these turns. They wrote themselves, more than 20K words in a week. **

**A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world. **

**Chapter 24**

**April 20, 1992**

Minerva, for the fourth time in a week, sent back a reply to the Headmaster. She would not be meeting with him. She was taking a rare April break to see her new godson settled into his new home, take care of personal matters and see to it that her wards were not blindsided by anything this week.

It was a terse letter letting the man know she was not ready to talk to him yet. She wanted to ensure Harry got his Scion ring before she was cool enough to talk to the Headmaster alone.

After making sure the owl was off, she walked back into the Sylvans'. She had stayed the night after David's show. It wasn't uncommon for a repeat after the first time within the first 24 hours. If Angela and Bill hadn't already been dealing with this for the last ten years, they would not have handled it as well.

It would appear she would have five godchildren now. Later today, she would need to ensure the proper paperwork was filed at the Ministry and Gringotts. She would not let Albus or anyone else get their hands on any of her children.

Truth be told, she really hadn't thought David would have the knack. Until now, he hadn't shown any signs. Falling from a tree, life in danger, were classic scenarios when children would do such accidental magic.

Sighing, she tried to push David out of her head at the moment. She would do what she had to protect David, but she had three older children to focus on today. The Sylvans and Grangers were taking the day off so they could have a discussion with Harry, Edmund and Hermione. As young as they were, it was time for her three wards to understand what was happening to them. She loved the three children she would be talking with today and wished this could have waited until they were older.

As she thought about it, she felt the oaths to the Order weakening. Albus had broken his end of the oaths and soon she would be free of them. She wondered how many more of the Order may find themselves in similar circumstances.

Walking in the door, she was surprised for a moment to see Harry sitting at the table fidgeting.

"Good morning, Harry. Could I interest you in tea or coffee," she asked to see a yawn come from him.

"No thank you, Professor."

She nodded. "Well, I'm making myself some tea. If you change your mind, let me know."

It was still early. The clock over the stove read close to six-thirty. She was up having not slept much of last night, dreading the conversations today. "What are you doing up so early?"

Harry shrugged. "I always get up early. I don't know what to do though. Cousin Angela doesn't want me making breakfast."

She looked at him. "Why would you worry about making breakfast?"

Harry looked down. "It's what I'm supposed to do. Make breakfast, clean the dishes, wash the windows and take out the trash."

She pursed her lips. She knew why he felt that way. Tomorrow she was having a meeting with Magical Child Services at the DMLE and she would need to ask about a mind healer. "You don't have to do anything. Well, maybe some chores, but not like that," she told him.

The kettle went on the stove and she took out some tea bags. She sat down and had a talk with Harry about quidditch and school. Over the next hour, the house woke up. Edmund was down next. He offered Harry some cereal before sitting to eat. Angela and Bill came down with Amelia about seven and by seven thirty, the kitchen was full of people.

"Minerva, do I have time to go out and pick up something from the hardware store," Bill asked finishing his coffee.

"I don't think the Grangers were planning to be over before ten," she answered. She was looking at three of her godchildren there and soon to be fifth. David had taken a liking to Harry and was shadowing him everywhere. Harry looked amused at it. She wondered how long that would last before they started acting like brothers. Though, looking at Amelia and Edmund, she had a feeling Harry may never mind.

As usual, Amelia was not leaving Edmund's side. Angela was reading the paper as she sipped at her coffee. It struck her how nice this was. She had wished years ago that she could have had her own children, but Merlin never gave her the chance. Now, she was happy and proud at the ones she considered her own.

It was a generally quiet morning and Minerva found she liked it compared to the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts during the school year. Around nine, Angela walked Amelia and David over to a neighbor for the day. Minerva knew this was going to be something they should not be involved in, and depending on how everything went, she was hoping to make her appointment at Gringotts at two.

As it approached ten, Edmund settled into the sitting room in his favorite chair with a charms book she was sure Madame Pince would not have let out of Hogwarts if she knew. Harry sat doing an essay for her class. When the Grangers came over, Edmund didn't look up as Hermione came over and sat at his feet.

"Hermy, can I borrow your Magical Theory book, year 2 later," he asked her.

"Didn't you get the same book at Christmas," she asked him. Minerva thought it interesting that Hermione didn't try to call him on calling her that and that her cheeks colored a little. "You still working on those sticking charms?"

"Yeah. I think I'm getting it now, but not enough for a twenty-four inch essay. I left my copy at Hogwarts. Didn't think I needed it," he said as he turned a page and took down notes in a muggle ring bound notebook. She wished that muggle techniques like that worked at Hogwarts.

"You two have second year books already," Harry asked them putting his Transfiguration book and parchment away.

"Auntie Min got them for us at Christmas. We already know all the year 1 books," Hermione said as though it was the most natural thing.

"Harry, would you like me to get you the same copies," she asked him.

Harry looked at her. "Please, Professor. Edmund, I don't remember Flitwick assigning us a twenty-four inch essay on sticking charms," Harry looked at him confused. "Isn't it ten inches on the severing and mending charms?"

Edmund didn't look up. "Flitwick didn't. This is for Madam Hooch. Hermione, what was that theory about magical likeness? You know, the one you were helping me look up."

She got up and moved to the arm of the chair. "Ugluff's Theorem," she asked him.

"That's it. Where did we find that again?"

"In the advanced section. I think it was in _Simple Arithmancy for the Simple Minded_,_"_ she said, starting to read his notes. "Edmund, what is this?" She picked up his notebook, her eyes scanning the page and eyebrows scrunching as she read the page.

"Hey, I was working on that," he told her.

"What are you two talking about? What is Arithmancy," Harry asked confused. "Why are you doing something for Madame Hooch?

"It's like Algebra for magic," Hermione told him distracted. "It's what Magical Theory prepares us for. Ed's been repairing a broom. He started it after you got on the team, Harry." She tried to step away and Edmund wrapped his arms around her, to keep her from getting away. She squirmed, trying to keep the notebook out of his reach. "Edmund, what does this mean? Why would you have something here to test for compatibility? This looks like some advanced stuff."

"I see our bookworms are at it again," Jane said coming into the room with a platter of tea and biscuits.

She snorted. "Like I could stop them if I even wanted too. Did Hermione tell you she's still top of the year," she asked Jane.

"She may have mentioned it, a few dozen times or so," she said.

Hermione huffed. "I'm not that bad. Harry has done the best to increase his rank. He's gone from thirteenth to eight. Ed, how did you get this information?"

Harry looked abashed. "I didn't think you noticed."

"Veronica Turpin. She saw me working on it one day and spent a little time helping me," he said in a shy voice. Hermione gave him a look but didn't say anything before she dove back into the notebook, turning a page, still trying to keep him away as he tried to grab his notebook.

Minerva knew Veronica Turpin. She was a seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect that was exceptionally skilled in charms. She was wondering if Filius or Rolanda send the girl his way.

"Very good, Harry," Jane praised. "I take it you really like school?"

Harry nodded, looking happy. "Yes, Mrs. Granger."

"Do you have a favorite subject?"

"I really like Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Charms is good too. I'm nothing like Ed though at charms," Harry said.

"Harry is top of class in Defense and he is tied with Hermione and Daphne in Transfiguration. Hermione, I would like my notebook back," he said exasperated.

"No. Edmund, how did you even do this? This isn't mentioned at all in our second year books. Harry, your grade is only four tenths from me and a tenth from Daphne in Charms. Will you stop," Hermione said with a laugh as Edmund tickled her.

"No one is catching you in Charms," Harry said watching them almost wrestle for the notebook.

"Not true. Edmund is top in charms. Ed, how do you not have a 107 percent? I don't understand some of this," she said trying to get away again.

Harry laughed. "I thought you could only get 100."

"If you add up all the extra credit, it is possible to have a 107.2%. Ed only has a 106.4. You have a 102.2," she said matter of fact.

"Hermione, you never mentioned all that. Harry, that is very impressive. I'm sure it's not easy to compete against these two," Jane said looking very impressed with all of them.

Harry looked away, obviously embarrassed by the praise. "I'm not sure anyone could catch Hermione or Edmund."

"I have five Gryffindors in the top ten in their year, and three of them are in this room. I couldn't be prouder," Minerva said, her voice projecting her pride. Harry cast down his eyes, but she thought she saw a smile first.

"Who are the other two?"

"One is Harry's friend, Ms. Parvati Patil, who is sixth, and Neville Longbottom, who is ninth now."

"Oh, Neville. He is a very nice boy. Is he coming over this week," she asked looking at Ed and her daughter.

"Nev stayed at Hogwarts for the week. I'll have to give him a congratulatory punch when we get back," Edmund smirked trying to get his notebook back from Hermione. She wasn't having it and kept turning her back as he tried to reach over her, getting onto his knees in the chair.

"You will do nothing of the sort," Hermione said angrily and Harry laughed. She turned to look at him. "I suppose you agree with him?" She raised her eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Well, it's not like he's going to hug him," Harry snarked.

Hermione eyed him. "Hey," she cried out as Edmund finally managed to get a hand on his notebook and took it back. "I was reading that."

"And I was working on it," he told her. She stuck her tongue out at Edmund.

The other adults came into the room. "Edmund, are you bugging Hermione again," Angela asked putting some napkins on the table and a cup of tea she had already made for herself.

"I didn't do anything," he said at his mum. "She stole my notes."

Hermione sat up tall on the arm of the chair and looked completely innocent. "Yes, Mrs. Sylvan, he's being very mean to me today."

Her father laughed. "I don't think that innocent act works on us anymore, little lady."

"I am not little," she huffed crossing her arms.

"And I think you are a little old to sit on the side of the chair," Mrs. Sylvan said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat heavily in front of Edmund on the floor, who laughed at her. "Ha ha," he said in a quiet voice. She turned back and stuck her tongue out at him again.

Harry chuckled. "Busted," he said to her.

She sat up straight against the chair between Edmund's legs and raised her chin, ignoring both boys now. She had noticed Harry relaxing more and acting a little more like she had seen him at Hogwarts before Easter. She was thinking this would work out long term.

"Ok, now, if you children are done, I know Minerva had some stuff she wanted to talk to all of us about today," Bill said at them. Hermione turned her head to the side to ignore Bill too and Edmund shook in silent laughter as Harry put his bag down and sat up in his chair.

"I am not the one being a child," she said quietly. Edmund's laughter broke out now, and was quickly silenced from a look from Bill and Jane.

"So, this is your show, Minerva. You want to tell them what you told us the other night," Angela said sitting on the couch next to Harry and near Edmund and Hermione. She didn't miss that Edmund had moved and offered Hermione a pillow to lean against.

"It is. I just don't know where to start," she said honestly looking at her godchildren.

"Some say the beginning is the best place," Jane said to her. She smiled at Hermione's mother.

"Which beginning?" She took in a breath. "Well, nothing for it. I guess I can start where this whole mess started. Harry and Edmund, do you know why twins are considered special in the wizarding world?"

They both shook their heads but she saw Hermione nod. Of course she would probably have an inkling. This wasn't a day though for her goddaughter to show her intelligence. "Do you understand what a magical or wizarding link or bond is?"

"It's a bond where the magic of two people is linked. It can be as mundane..." Hermione said as though reading out of a book.

"Thank you, Hermione, but I really must ask you to listen right now. I can tell you know the definition in a book, but that does not convey the full impact of a true magical bond," she said kindly to her goddaughter who looked abashed at being rebuffed. "I am not trying to offend you, my brilliant young lady, but you need to listen."

"Yes, Auntie Min," she said shyly.

Minerva didn't often stifle their natural curiosity, but this was important enough they needed to hear it first before asking questions.

"I explained this to your parents and cousins," she added for Harry, "but I need you three to understand as well. Will you be silent until I finish or say you can ask questions?"

All three looked at her. Harry looked trepidatious, Hermione chastised and Edmund upset for that Hermione had been chastised. She recognized that face when he thought one of his friends had been wronged. "Now, just Harry and Edmund for the moment. Do either of you know what a magical or wizarding bond is?"

Harry shook his head, but Edmund looked thoughtful. "It's a sharing or control of another's magic," he said. "I've had to look at some of that for what I am doing with Madam Hooch."

"That is close to what we will be talking about today. So, a link is a connection between two magical beings. They don't have to be a wizard to wizard or witch to wizard or what ever combination. They just have to have a magical core. It usually is just a mingling of your magics on the outskirts of what you are. Like your magics are so similar, you can share things. Sometimes its power, other times it's the basic knowledge that everyone's magic most naturally attunes too," she said looking at them. She held up her hand to stop them from saying anything.

"Links of this sort typically develop between family, extremely close friends, students and trusted mentors, significant others, magical familiars, house elves and the like.

"But I thought house elves were forced to bond themselves to a master," Hermione said in disgust.

"The elf bonds their servitude to a wizard or witch, but the magic shared between a witch and a House Elf is a link. Now, let me finish, Hermione. Children will often make these links before their cores stabilize, recognizing someone of the same magic type and instinctually gaining the traits of what is often known as family magic. Being related by blood helps in this, but anyone, especially children, can form these links, but it takes trust, love and time if done after your core starts to stabilize. Any links made before your core stabilizes are not lasting links unless nurtured and can be broken easily with no harm to either party."

She could see the confusion on all their faces. She had to get the next part out before she allowed them to ask questions.

"Twins, well, they have a link that is formed before birth. The traits or telltale signs are usually enhanced in them, making the link in our world one of the most sacred bonds. A twins' magic is typically stronger, more instinctual between them and is an everlasting bond that cannot be broken once they are born. It is one of only a few links or bonds that will form before your core matures and is inviolate."

"You mean like how Fred and George seem to read each other's thoughts," Hermione asked, unable to control herself anymore.

"Or how Parvati and Padma always know where the other is and what mood they are in," Harry added.

"Tell me that Harry and I won't start to speak like them," Edmund said. She saw a shake pass through all them.

"Curse me before that happens," Harry said and Edmund chuckled.

"Is that an option," Hermione asked expectantly. There were a few chuckles.

"Who are the Weasley twins," Jane asked looking at the children.

"How does this link pass on family magic traits," Hermione was asking. "What does a magic core do? We haven't gone over that yet."

"Hermione, let her speak," Edmund said gently to her as she opened her mouth to ask another question. She leaned back into her pillow, not questioning Edmund and looked at Minerva expectantly. Yes, the bond between them was strong.

"I don't feel like you fully explained that the other night," Angela said looking at her.

"I still don't get all this magic stuff," Dan said from his chair.

"I am not a healer or a magical theoretician, but I know the basics," she said before reaching for some tea. When she put the cup down she continued. "Inside us, muggles, squibs and magic wielders, there is an energy that passes through us. In those with the talent, the energy is different and concentrates in us along our spines and in our heads. Every magic wielder will feel the push of the power differently though. Some say they feel it deep in their stomachs, or as though there is a light coming from their foreheads, or their toes will tingle. That is just the focal point that the brain and body use to gather the magical energy, but your core is the development of how magic moves through your body. Most believe your spine is the focus of what we call a core."

"So you mean all my magic flows from my head to my spine? What happens if I break my spine?" Edmund looked at her concerned.

"I don't know, Edmund. As I said, I am not a healer, but I know it isn't good."

"But what does your core and a link have to do with what you are saying," Harry asked her. "Why is someone younger unstable?"

She looked at him. Harry was just as quick witted as the other two. "It matters a great deal, Harry. Most don't, or can't, develop a link before their magical cores mature and start to become stable. A child to their parents is one of a few exceptions. Even though your bodies are developing and will change quite dramatically over the next few years, your cores start to stabilize some point between eight and ten, that is why magical education starts after your eleventh birthday."

"It's so unstable before then, we can't control our magic," Hermione blurted out. "But if that is the case, how do children form bonds with their parents?"

"They form links, Hermione. There is a large difference between links and bonds. And they form links as a way for their magic to stabilize and grow. It is a natural calling between blood or people they might care about. When it is both, it is stronger and easier to establish, but it will never start to form until you are strong enough to use magic."

"Like accidental magic," Hermione blurted out. "Sorry," the girl said to Minerva's kind stare.

"Yes, like accidental magic, little one."

"I'm not little," she grumbled.

"Let me finish before you get all huffy," she told her goddaughter. "When a child first displays accidental magic, it is a sign their core is strong enough to channel magic. Typically, the younger they are at the first signs, the stronger they are, but not always."

"Edmund was already having burst when he moved here. How strong is he then? Amelia has since she was two," Angela said.

"I never could figure out how Hermione was getting out of her crib at fourteen months until you told us she was a witch," Jane added.

"Yes, quite. Harry and Edmund were about eleven months old the first time they caused their food bowls to fly into James face," she said with a smile. Both boys looked at her wide eyed and Hermione giggled.

"I did what," Harry asked.

"You two hated peas. I was over one day when James was trying to feed you. Harry made his bowl fly right into your father's face. Edmund got his hair as he was trying to clean himself up."

There were chuckles around the room. She really missed James and Lily and was glad she could share this with them. "Now, we have a lot to discuss and I would like to stay on task. Twins have something far more special since their cores comes from the same two people at the same time. This is a bond, a sharing of magic, that exists between all twins, and only grows as they get older. It's not just a mixing of magic. That is important."

She watched the three teens and saw some recognition in Edmunds face, understanding but not true understanding in Hermione and uncertainty in Harry. "You mean Edmund and I have a bond," Harry asked looking at his brother. "I never felt anything."

"But you did," she said gently.

Hermione gasped. "Edmund's eight birthday," she said with wide eyes. That day would forever be etched in her memory, and her skin.

She nodded. Edmund looked like he was going to be sick. "All those times he or Hermione went to St. Mungo's, or had those bruises or Hermione would get sick when something happened to Edmund," Angela said in horror. She looked at Harry a moment later with concerned compassion. "All those years. What did my cousin do to you?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and squirmed in his chair.

"Mum, I went to St. Mungo's once," Edmund said confused. "That time I caught pneumonia."

She closed her eyes before looking at them. "That wasn't pneumonia, Edmund. If I had to guess, I think Harry had an... incident that left him in the cold and severely injured from it."

"That was just before Christmas," Hermione said. "Wait. You said I've been to St. Mungo's too!"

"What is St. Mungo's," Harry asked looking ready to bolt.

"A wizarding hospital, Harry," she said kindly. "Harry, I have an idea of what happened at your Aunt and Uncle's house. My evidence is in the two that sit next to you. And yes, Hermione, you have been to St. Mungo's."

"They beat him," Bill hissed. "They beat a child and Edmund and Hermione somehow shared it through this bond."

Bill got up fast and walked out of the room cursing. Harry shrank back at the reaction and looked scared. Angela saw the reaction and moved towards Harry, her arms ready to wrap Harry in a hug. "No. Please don't hurt me," he said scrambling off his chair and crawling into a corner, looking like a frightened child. "I didn't mean to do it."

She schooled herself to stay still. She had seen this before in other children who had been abused and she knew not to crowd them. "Stay in your seats," she said quietly to Hermione and Edmund.

"Harry, you didn't do anything wrong," Angela said quietly. "No one here is going to hurt you."

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. "I don't want to go back into the closet," he said to Angela. She had to keep her own growl down. Dan and Jane both looked aghast.

"It's all right, Harry. No one is going to put you into a closet," Angela said softly. "You are safe here."

Harry shook his head and it took a while before Angela could get close and finally wrap her arms around Harry. After a few, Harry finally relaxed into her and started to cry. There was anger and concern on most faces. Angela cuddled Harry to him. Hermione clutched Edmund's leg.

"Minerva, what is going on," she asked after a bit and Harry quieted and started to rock in his cousin's arms.

She sighed. "Harry, do you need to take a break for a little bit before we continue," she asked him kindly.

Harry looked up, his eyes bleary and face looking embarrassed. He shook his head but seemed incapable of saying anything else.

"Auntie Min, how many times did we go to the hospital," Hermione asked her looking between her and Harry.

"Edmund has been eight times and you have been five, Hermione" Jane answered.

"How did we not know," her goddaughter asked.

"By the time I was here, you and Edmund were usually out from the pain," she said sadly. "Or the mind healers at the hospital were asked to block the memory because it would protect you."

"And Harry?"

Minerva pinched her lips. "Never," she said quietly.

Bill had come back into the room. He still looked very upset, but calmer. "He was never treated for any of those times?"

"I don't know everything that happened before I took over his Guardianship. The people that do are refusing to tell me, but the evidence is that he was never seen by any medical professional before coming to Hogwarts," she said bitterly.

"Harry somehow used our bond to transfer his wounds to me," Edmund said looking at her. "Didn't he?"

Hermione tightened her grip on Edmund's leg. She had taken the news of her betrayal of them much better than she thought. She looked Edmund straight in the eyes. "Yes," was all she could say to keep herself from crying. She still had more she had to get through today.

Harry looked at his brother. "I hurt Edmund and Hermione," he said fearfully.

Angela beat her to the response. "No. Harry, you didn't do anything. It was my monster of a cousin. Tell me child services has been called," she said fiercely to Minerva.

"The DMLE has presented their findings to the Muggle police. An investigation is ongoing and last I heard, it should be within the next few weeks the police will act," she told Angela.

Harry was shaking. "How did I hurt Edmund. It was me that Uncle Vernon hit," Harry said.

"The bond," Hermione said. "The bond. Harry and Edmund have a bond and I have one with Edmund. The magic is that strong we share each other's pain and wounds?"

"You are brilliant, Hermione," she said sadly.

"This is what you were trying to explain last week," Dan asked Minerva.

"Part of it, yes," she said to him.

"But you said we were too young at eight, to unstable to do something like that? The Weasley or Patil twins don't have a bond like that. Harry lived almost fifty miles away. I didn't think Magic could stretch that far to share things like that," she said in a rush.

"No, the Weasley's and Patil's do not have a bond like this. Normal magic cannot stretch that far nor is typically as strong as you three have experienced," she said to her goddaughter. She knew if Hermione understood, the boys would soon. "This is where I must go back to the beginning of this story. The night Voldemort," she said with a little difficulty, "killed the Potters and left Harry and Edmund orphaned, something happened to enhance their bond. What ever happened, their bond changed and it became more powerful than anything the Healers at St. Mungo's have seen when they finally figured out what was hurting Edmund and you that birthday."

"Something happened. That's why we have our scars," Edmund said rubbing his shoulder.

"You don't have a scar," Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"He does," Hermione snapped back. "Show him, Ed."

Edmund frowned. "You know I don't like too," he told her.

She looked at him. "Edmund, it's the same thing that Harry has. Show him."

"Hermione Jean Granger, don't force him," Jane said to her daughter.

"Harry has been saying all year he hates that scar. That no one has a scar like his. I have seen them both rub their scars at time. It looks just like Harry's," she said forcibly. Minerva understood some of Hermione's ire, but she was starting to think she was going too far. "Edmund, show him."

"Fine," he huffed and pulled his shirt over his head. "Happy," he said angrily. Minerva frowned and Hermione looked taken aback at his anger. Minerva hated seeing the scars on him. "You once said I was bothering you because I wanted to look at your scar, Harry. I told you I had my own," he pointed to the red and puffy scar on his right shoulder.

His mum took in a sharp breath. "Edmund, that looks infected," she said, torn between holding Harry and getting to her son.

"I'm fine, mum," he said rubbing his scar. As he turned, the lattice work of scarring from other attacks suffered by Harry covered his back and onto his sides. Edmund threw his shirt down at Hermione. "I'm going to my room."

"Edmund, wait," Hermione called after him rushing to her feet.

"Hold on, Ed," Bill said stopping him at the door.

"We aren't done yet and someone needs to look at your scar," Hermione said emotionally.

Edmund yelled at the top of his lungs, "Why! So we can hear how Harry was beat and how we took all the cuts and scars. I have seen his back, Hermione. He has a few scars that look like he just got some bad scrapes and cuts. What about your back? I know why you hate to go swimming and to not wear tank top tops or short sleeve shirts. That bastard killed our parents and now he's the reason Harry has been beat and we have these," he said angrily with tears in his eyes at Hermione as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "I'm glad Harry is here and alive, but why did he have to be beat like that. He's my brother and I was sent here while they beat him, Hermione. My brother was beaten."

"It's okay, Ed," his father said taking Edmund into his arms.

"Let me go," Edmund said trying to get out of Bill's arms. "It's not okay! Hermione has been hurt so many times. Dad, if it wasn't pneumonia, what happened that year! How have I been to St. Mungo's eight times and only remember one?"

Hermione was crying. "Edmund," Hermione squeaked.

"Come here," her mother said and she watched her goddaughter melt into her mother's arms.

"Edmund," Harry said only loud enough for them all to hear. Edmund stopped struggling in Bill's arms and looked towards Harry with tears on his cheeks. "Were you nine and it was close to Christmas?"

Edmund looked at Harry, not saying anything. Tears were leaking down his face. "Yes," Angela said when she saw Edmund wasn't going to say anything. "It wasn't pneumonia. He sat at the dinner table. I never saw anyone go so pale so fast and then he started to wheeze before falling out of his chair. I thought you were going to die in my arms," she said to Edmund in a thick voice. She hugged Harry tighter. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you too."

Harry was looking at Edmund. Hermione was crying into Jane's shoulder. "I ran away. A teacher tried to walk me home. I did some magic to teleport out of a sweets shop and ran after Aunt Petunia found me. The last time a teacher reported something I spent a Christmas so beat I couldn't walk for days, had nothing to eat and the teacher was fired. I didn't want that to happen again. I didn't know I was hurting you. I didn't even know you existed," Harry said quietly.

McGonagall couldn't keep the growl from escaping her lips.

"I ran and someone found me half frozen," Harry said. "I don't know who, but I think I was at Hogwarts for a while. I remember a place that looked like the Hospital wing. I didn't know that until we started school though."

"Edmund was at St. Mungo's for three days and it took him a week to get out of bed again," Hermione said. "I was so sick those first few days."

"I know, Hermione. I am just glad the suppression charms held, otherwise you would have been beside Edmund that time in the hospital." She was trying to keep her cool. She was ready to kill Albus the next time she saw him. How could she not know he had been at Hogwarts? That was not supposed to be allowed. "Maybe we should take a break before we talk about the next part. Edmund, here is your shirt." She got up, took up the shirt and walked it over to him.

He took his shirt but didn't move from Bill's arms.

After a few minutes, Hermione looked up from her mother's arms. "Auntie Min, how long did we have suppression charms? I assume they block some or all of our bonds."

"Since that day you did whatever you did with Edmund. That was such a bright light and I was never so scared. You two were screaming and blood started to seep through your shirts," Jane said tearily.

"We agreed to let a Healer from St. Mungo's help you. We couldn't go though. Minerva had to take you," her father said thickly. He flexed his hands a few times, looking upset.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you," Jane said hugging Hermione closer to her. "You must have been so afraid when you woke up."

Harry was forlorn. "I didn't know I was hurting them."

"You didn't hurt them," Minerva said, her anger finally breaking. "Harry, you were eight. It was the day after your birthday, the day of Edmund's birthday. You are not responsible for what those animals did to you. This bond is also not your fault. Any of yours," she said to her godchildren.

"Auntie Min, how did I make a link with Edmund," Hermione said sitting up and wiping tears from her face after a few minutes. "You said our cores would be too unstable."

Even upset, her little Hermione was curious beyond belief. So far this hadn't gone to plan, and she wasn't sure if they didn't need a break. "Hermione, maybe we should break for a few. I think this next part is more for you and Edmund."

"If Harry wants to be here, I don't want to keep anything from my brother," Edmund said stepping away from Dan and wiping his own tears away. "Is this link going to hurt Harry? I don't want to hurt Hermione."

She sighed. "I really recommend a break for a few," she told them. Edmund put his shirt back on.

"Halloween. The charms were broken Halloween, weren't they," Hermione said. "That was why you needed a Healer from St. Mungo's."

"And the brownie attacks a few weeks ago," Harry said looking at her.

"What attacks," Bill asked. "We weren't told about an attack."

"Yes, you were," Minerva said wearily. "I'm still dealing with angry parents about that night. I sent a letter to you."

Angela pursed her lips. "Minerva, we haven't had a letter from you in over a month. The only time we heard from you was last week when you came to talk about these bonds, but you didn't explain all this. I have always trusted you, but you better not be hiding anything from me about my children. I may not know magic, but I will protect each child in this room as my own in whatever way I need too."

Minerva gave a dark chuckle. "You are so much like Lily, Angela. I have never withheld any information from you that was not under an Oath to prevent me from doing so. Being the godparent of all three now have released me of those bonds and I am trying to explain everything now. And what do you mean you haven't heard from me in over a month? I sent you a letter on February 22nd about the fight they got into in the Great Hall, another on the 24th about the detention that turned into an unsanctioned brownie hunt by first-years and another about two weeks ago to tell you our plans for this week. Jane and Dan, you should have gotten the same letters."

All four of the adults looked at her in confusion and surprise. Minerva pursed her lips. "None of you received those, did you," she asked.

"What the ruddy hell is a Brownie and why was my daughter attacked by them," Dan said angrily.

"Daniel Nathan," Jane admonished her husband.

"I will not apologize. Since they have been there, Hermione has gotten into fights, been attacked by a troll and now she has been attacked by brownies. What kind of school is this," he asked angrily. "You promised us she would be safe, Minerva. That day you took her from us to that place, you promised she would be safe and how many times has she not been!"

It took all her will power not to droop her head. Parents in the magical world were upset at what happened, but they knew the dangers. Apparently, she had not done a good enough job in warning them, but she would not let her godchildren not have their birthrights as magical beings.

"Daniel," Jane said angrily. "None of this is Minerva's fault. Hermione is a witch. Minerva has always told us the magical world is dangerous, but I refuse to have her bound. You saw how much she suffered in our world, and I have never seen her happier than at Christmas or when she came home Saturday."

"You would have my magic bound," Hermione said at her father. She had never seen such a look of betrayal on a young person.

"I would keep you safe," he said angrily to his daughter.

"I will keep her safe," Edmund said moving to Hermione and putting himself between her and her father. "Hermione is the smartest witch at Hogwarts and I will not let her magic be bound."

"You have no say in this, Edmund. You are not my daughter," Dan said stepping up to Edmund, who didn't move aside and looked up to the man.

"But he is our son and you will not yell at him like that," Bill said moving to protect his son.

"Dan, enough," Jane said.

"I am sorry, but Edmund does have some say in this," Minerva said.

Every face in the room turned to her. She met Dan's eyes. "An eleven-year-old boy does not tell me what to do with my daughter."

"Auntie Min, what do you mean?" Hermione was looking at her. She could see the gears turning in her head.

"Hermione is our daughter and we decide what happens to her. Not you, Minerva. We accepted you as her magical guardian, but we are her actual parents."

"Yes, you are Hermione's parents, and that will never change, but the day an eight-year-old girl found a way to make a partner's bond her rights and guardianship are actually shared with her partner. You and I can make decisions for them, but technically, they can make decisions for each other too and you or I can have no say in it. With Edmund being a Scion of an ancient magical line he comes into his majority to claim his families heritage at fifteen, making him her full Guardian at that age, whether he decides to take up his Lordship then or at a later date. We talked about this last week," she almost yelled back at the man. "This is something that you and no one else has any power over. Magic has recognized these bonds since before the druids roamed these Isles and Merlin bound the ancient dragons to the land. They trump any muggle or magical law that the Wizengamot can try to make. I will protect them as I promised, but there are things that no one can protect them from except each other. All I... All we can do, is prepare them for this."

She was on a roll and didn't see the reaction of Edmund, Hermione or Harry. "This is why I asked you and Jane to allow me to accept Hermione in my magical line. It would give her more protections and put her on an equal footing to Edmund. Being an Heiress of a powerful magical House gives her almost the same rights as Edmund. The Ross's are not as old as the Peverells or as powerful as the Potters, but we are not far behind them. There is no way to break this bond, but I will be damned by Morgana before I see them walk blindly into this and not give them both the best chance of making it in the magical or muggle world as I can. I love them as though they were my own children and will do all I can for them."

"You cannot bind this child without binding her partner and I think magic would not allow that," she told him. Her emotions were running high.

Dan stood there, staring at her. His eyes were wide and the room was quiet. She hadn't seen how her power had actually cracked at her fingertips. It took a moment for him to say anything. "You make is sound like they are married or something like that," he said hollowly.

Hermione moved into Edmund's back. She looked frightened. "Are we married," she asked. Edmund's face had paled. "I don't want to be married," Hermione said in a scared voice.

"They are too young," Angela said, a hand on her mouth.

She rubbed her face. She had said to much without explaining what she wanted to first, but she had said what the true truth of the matter was. "No, Hermione and Edmund, you are not married. Not yet anyways. A partner's bond is similar to the twins bond. Your magic is shared and mixed. It will always be that way and you will always find that you two will be drawn to each other because of the shared magic you have now. It is like your cores are intermingled. As you grow, being separated for long periods or long distances may make you feel antsy or sick. Separated by enough time and space, you may actually find that your magic doesn't work quiet the way you know it should."

"Like when I spend time at Grandma's and can't wait to get back," she asked.

"That can be a sign of that, Hermione," she replied sadly.

"So are you saying no matter what, Hermione and I will be together and I have rights over her? That was why you wanted me to claim her as protected by my House, so that it would announce to people we have a bond," Edmund asked her. Edmund and Hermione could act so much older at times, but other times they were typical pre-teens.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain this. I should have, but I wanted you to live as normal children for as long as you could. I failed at that, with all of you," she said looking at Harry too.

Hermione had wrapped her arms around Edmund, but she looked devastated. "You mean this is like some old notion that I have no choice and Edmund can just tell me what to do? Like he owns me?"

"I would never do that," Edmund said.

"You better not," Dan just about barked. "Now, because of magic my daughter is some second class citizen that can't do anything her 'Lord' doesn't allow? We outlawed practices like this. It is barbaric. We should never have let her get into this."

Jane stepped into him. "Stop. You're scaring your daughter. Do you think Edmund would ever do something like that? He has only ever been good to Hermione. He has always tried to protect her. They are best friends, Dan."

Dan ran his hand through his hair. "I did not raise my son to look at a woman that way," Bill said to Dan.

"No, he doesn't own you, Hermione. You are both bonded to each other. You have your independence, and at seventeen, you will be your own full person, but you will always remain bonded to him. You will not be able to make any other bond, Oath or anything that would share your magic with someone or something else without both of you doing the same thing. If you decide to marry, many years from now, neither of you would be able to make a true marriage vow with another person. A partner's bond is one of the most intimate and powerful bonds in our world. It is not a bond many make, and it can almost never be done without a proper ritual," she told her godchildren.

"What does this mean for Harry? Don't Edmund and Harry share a bond? How could I make a partner's bond over that," she asked. She could tell Hermione was looking for all the information she could, looking a little less scared. Edmund was still keeping himself between her and her father.

"They do. It is different though. They have a shared magical start, making their magic shared from the same parents. Their magic will develop in its own way while sharing the same origin. You and Edmund, your magic will always be similar, though you will develop different knacks. They can do as they want, spend any time apart they want," she said.

"But Edmund and Hermione can't, can they," Angela asked.

Harry was still standing back, but she was looking at Edmund and Hermione.

"No," she said looking at her godchildren.

Dan let out a big huff. He ran his hand through his hair a few times. "You know, I need to take a walk. Maybe get a beer," he said to the room.

"I can come with you," Bill said. They had been friends since the day Edmund and Hermione found each other at the local park at two years old or so. Angela and Jane was almost as inseparable as their children.

Dan let out a sigh. "I just need some time to think on my own," Dan said looking at Jane and then Edmund for a long moment before looking at Hermione. After a moment, he opened his arms. "Come here, princess," he said and she rushed into his arms. "I would never hurt you that way."

"I know, daddy," she said to him. After a moment, she stepped back. He kissed his daughter on the forehead before turning to Jane.

"I'll be back in a while," he told her.

"I would rather you stay. Your daughter and Edmund need you," she told him.

He shook his head. "I need to clear my head." Dan turned and walked out of the room. A moment later, the front door opened and close.

Edmund ran his hand through his hair. "Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry. I will never control Hermione that way," he said. He turned to the frizzy hair brunette. "I will never do that," he said with conviction.

"Edmund, you have nothing to apologize for. I know you would never do that to her," Jane said moving in. Hermione was hugging his arm tight and she pulled them both into a hug.

Minerva moved towards Harry. "Harry, are you all right," she asked.

Harry started at her voice. His eyes were unfocused and he looked like a startled deer. "I'm fine," Harry said back to her. "Do you mind if I go up to Edmund's room for a while."

"It's your room too, Harry," Angela told him.

"Yeah," he said.

Edmund sat on the couch as Harry walked out of the room. Bill sat on the couch next to his son. Hermione looked at Edmund and then her. "Auntie Min, did you mean it when you said you wanted to accept me into the House of Ross? What does that mean and will it mean I will be independent?"

She had to smile. Hermione was curious almost to a fault. She could tell the girl was reeling from what they had talked about, but her mind refused to shut down, looking to understand or to answer questions. "I am hoping to name you my heir. I was just waiting for your parents to agree, but technically, I really only need to ask Edmund."

Edmund shook his head. "That is Hermione's and her parents' decision. I will not control her," he said. Angela sat next to him and he leaned into his mum. "I won't control my best friend," he said.

"I know, luv," she said wrapping an arm around her.

"Minerva, I think we need to talk about what this means. Are you up to this, Hermione," Jane asked.

"Jane, there should be a kettle ready to go on the stove, if you want. I'll be in in a bit to get lunch together," Angela told them.

Hermione looked at Edmund. "How could they hurt him like that," Edmund said before burying his face in Angela's shoulder, curling up with her.

Her goddaughter looked close to tears. She looked torn between Minerva and Edmund. After a moment, Hermione stood tall though. "Yes. I want to talk about this, but can we do that here? I don't want to leave Ed."

"Bill, can you go keep Harry company? I don't think he should be alone right now," Angela said to her husband.

"Yeah. I can do that." Bill let out a breath before getting up and heading up the stairs.

"Do you need anything, Angela or Edmund," Jane asked taking her daughter into another hug. "Are you sure you don't want to go into the kitchen? This is something for you, Hermione."

She shook her head, her frizzy hair shaking out of its ponytail. "Ed needs me," she said.

"Let's take a break," Minerva said.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Potters' Will

**A/N: The Potter Will today and other surprises. Hope you enjoy.**

****A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world. ****

**Chapter 25**

**April 22, 1992**

It had been a rough last few days and today was shaping up to be the same. Harry looked at the mirror in the room he was sharing with Edmund. He wore dark red robes, very much like a Gryffindor red, that were cut in a way that felt restrictive. The shirt he had on was too tight and he had left it unbuttoned as he put a tie on. He refused to due up the top button.

On his left breast was a badge with the Potter crest. Until yesterday, he never knew what it looked like. It was a black shield with a white strip in the middle. Two flower like designs were on the top half of the shield, while a third was below the strip. A bird horse thing was over the top of it. "I like yours so much better," Edmund said looking at Harry's robes.

Harry looked at the rather simple crest on Edmund's dark grey robes. He was pulling at the collar of this shirt. "Undo the top button," Harry said to him.

"Not supposed too," Ed said back. "Something about proper ed. I really don't like all this pomp. I think Fay has the right of it."

"Has the right of what," Harry said before sighing and doing up his top button. He really didn't like how it constricted around his neck, but if Edmund said it was what they were supposed to do, he would do it.

"That the old families are almost all stuck up poppin' jays," he said. "I am not going to be some uppity Lord when I get older."

Harry couldn't stop his smile. "I don't see the difference."

Edmund gave him a wry grin before punching his shoulder. "Git," he said and Harry laughed.

There were steps on the stairs. "Edmund Henry, we don't use language like that in this house," his cousin said coming up the stairs.

"Sorry, mum," Edmund said straightening out his tie before stepping away.

Cousin Angela stepped into the room. "Don't you two look handsome," she said. "Come here. Let me see if I can straighten your hair out. Don't need any sloppy Lords in this house." She moved towards Edmund and tried to smooth his hair.

"Mum," Edmund said ducking away.

"You stay still, young man," she ordered. Harry snickered. "You're next."

He swallowed to see her give him a look that told him it wasn't a threat. "Do I need to wear those," David asked.

"Stop," Edmund said as Cousin Angela attacked his hair with a comb and a water bottle she had gotten somewhere.

Harry looked at David. "I hope not. They are pretty uncomfortable."

"David, I am making you wear bright pink ones," Edmund snarked.

"You will not," David said looking concerned. "I'll look like a girl."

"And what is wrong with that young man? And you stop teasing your brother," she scolded Edmund. After a moment, she stepped back with a frown. "Is there a spell you can learn to tame this?"

"We can't do magic outside of school," Harry told her.

"You can get permissions. Auntie Min said she was already working on it for the summer. Hermione wants to do some advanced study for second year and I want to work on my project for Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick said he could make up a summer study for all of us."

"She said that would happen only when she was around. I can still ground you if you don't listen to her," she warned Edmund.

"Yes, mum."

"Do you think she can get permission for me? I would like to try some of the second-year defense spells and that jinx book I got yesterday," Harry said eagerly.

"You are included, Harry. Same warning though. I will put your wand away and you can spend some time in this room without any schoolbooks if you don't listen to Minerva."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. It was odd for an adult to care about him enough to mind is safety. She and Bill had shown in the last few days that they didn't believe in corporal punishment, and being sent to his room, with the doors open and windows open, was not scary. He could use the bathroom whenever he needed and Edmund told him that he could go to the kitchen if he needed anything if he was grounded up here. It didn't really feel like punishment. The punishment was the threat of losing his wand or schoolbooks for days. He did not want that happening.

"What about me, I can do magic now," David said proud of himself.

"Not yet, David. You need to be eleven and go to Hogwarts," Edmund told him.

Harry looked at the sad look his cousin gave. "I hear you can fly a broom at seven," Harry said. "I have a Nimbus 2000 I can teach you to use."

"Not here you won't. Minerva has explained what happens to people that break the international Statute of Secrecy. Ask Auntie Min if she will take you to Cearn Ross this summer," she told her son before giving a look to Harry. David's face split into a smile and he ran downstairs.

"Auntie Min," David bellowed.

"No yelling," Cousin Angela called after him. She shook her head. "He's going to be bugging you from now until you can go," she warned.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Can't be any worse than Ron."

Edmund snorted. "Don't be too sure about that. Are you done now? Harry hasn't been tortured yet."

She shook her head at Edmund and held him out at arm's length. "You look so grown up and handsome. I wish I could go with you today." Her eyes looked suspiciously wet and she sniffed. "Get downstairs. Minerva and Hermione are already waiting for you."

Edmund's face lit up. "Why didn't you say so," Edmund said rushing past her. He stopped at his door and moved back to Angela. He gave her a hug. "Thanks, mum."

She hugged him back before pushing him away. "Go before Amelia drives Hermione up a wall."

He smiled and walked out. Harry tried to follow him. "Where do you think you're going? Come here," she said gently. Harry walked over to her and she started to fuss over his hair. "It's just as unruly as Edmund's."

He smiled at her, not sure what to say. No one had ever done something like this for him before. "Harry, are you comfortable here? Is there anything I can do to make it better? Do you need anything?"

Harry looked at her, unsure what to say. "This is really my home?" It came out before he knew what he was saying.

She stopped trying to tame his hair and looked at him. "This is your home, Harry. I hope you see us as your family. David seems to like you."

Harry nodded. "I like him. Will he really pester me to go flying," he asked. He had meant what he said.

"Harry, I think you probably became his favorite person offering that. Now, is there any way to get this cowlick down?"

Harry laughed. "Aunt Petunia always tried to brush my hair when they had to take me out or I went to school. It never calmed down." It was one of the few memories he enjoyed seeing Aunt Petunia's face scrunch up as his hair refused to do what she wanted. Not that the consequences of it not conforming were always fun...

"No. Edmund's doesn't either. I expect it will be just as messy as it was when we go downstairs." She tried for another moment to get it to stay down. "There is nothing for it," she said exacerbated. After a moment, she did the same thing she had with Edmund and held him at arm's length. "You look nice too, Harry. Are you nervous?"

He thought about it for a few. "I don't know what to expect," he told her. "Professor McGonagall said I will get my Scion ring today. I have no idea what that means."

"Has Edmund been trying to help? I know Neville has been helping him," she said brushing something off his sleeve before turning him towards the door. "We should get downstairs."

"Edmund has. He gave me the book Professor McGonagall gave him, but I haven't gotten far yet. I was trying to get our schoolwork done first."

"I'm proud of how you are doing in school. It sounds like it's pretty competitive in the top ten spots," she told him.

Harry ducked his head. "Well, it's not that hard. With Edmund getting such good grades, it doesn't matter what I get," he told her.

She furrowed her brow. "Why would you say that? I would expect you to do as good as you can do and if that means you get better grades than him, it gives him a goal to do better too. I don't expect any of my children to be top of the class, but I do expect them to do their best. Anything less and you are cheating yourself."

Harry stopped for a second and she bumped into him. "Sorry," he said quickly and tried to hurry down the stairs. He had permission to do better than Edmund? His world felt so upside down the last few days.

"Ah, there you are," Professor McGonagall said. "I would like to get going if you are ready? There are a few items I would like address today and Account Manager Gildnog has agreed to give us a private reading before the public reading at one."

She walked to Harry and held him at arm's length. "Stand tall, Harry. You are the Scion of the House of Potter. An Ancient and Most Noble House of the Wizengamot. That is something to be very proud of," she told him. Harry did as told and stood tall. She gently pushed his shoulders back. "Better. We'll work on that. Are you two ready," she called into the sitting room.

"I want to go too," Amelia said running out and hugging the Professors legs.

Professor McGonagall laughed. "Not today, little one. Someday though."

David came out laughing and running away. "David," Edmund bellowed.

"Stop right there," Cousin Angela said grabbing the boy. "Where is he," Edmund said running around the corner. Harry laughed to see Edmund's hair sticking up as though he had been rolling around and a paper in his hand that said 'tickle me'. Hermione was just behind him with a smile on her face. Edmund saw David and lunged at him. David laughed as he ducked behind Angela. "Not here," she demanded.

Hermione got a mischievous grin and moved in to tickle Edmund. Edmund let out a laugh before turning on her. She squeaked and rushed behind Professor McGonagall.

"That is enough. You all need to be presentable for this," Professor McGonagall said in her severe voice she used to command classes. All three of them straightened and took on serious faces. "Better. Now, with so many magical children in this house and on this street, I have received permission to link the fireplace in the sitting room to the Floo Network while school is out of session."

Hermione paled some. "I hate floo travel," she said.

"I'll be there to catch you," Edmund told her with a smirk. She eyed him dubiously.

"What is floo travel," Harry asked.

"Witches and wizards have a magic that can connect fireplaces and travel between connected fireplaces. I have made sure that everyone in this house, Hermione and myself can enter here. No one else will be able to use it to enter," she told them. "Angela, I will leave this bag of floo powder here. It needs to be kept in a safe place that everyone knows about but is safe."

"Of course."

"All right, we will be going to the Leaky Cauldron and walk to Gringotts. Edmund, you go first followed by Hermione. Harry you go after them."

"Yes, Auntie," he said taking the bag from her. "Come on," he said to Hermione. She looked at him cautiously.

"You aren't going to tickle me," she asked.

"Promise," he said and she took his arm as he escorted her to the fireplace. "Well, I promise not to until we are done today," he said with a smirk, grabbed something out of the bag and tossed it into the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron," he said as she was about to say something. The fireplace burst into bright green flames and Edmund walked into them, disappearing.

Amelia squeaked and ran to Angela. She was looking at the fireplace with wide eyes. "He's all right? Right," she asked Professor McGonagall.

"Perfectly."

"I'm going to get him," Hermione said as she grabbed something out of the bag.

"Don't you do anything until after we leave Gringotts," Professor McGonagall warned.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm always good when I need to be, Auntie. Leaky Cauldron," Hermione called out and walked into the green flames.

"That is what I am afraid of," Professor McGonagall said. "All right, Harry. Just take some of this powder," she said taking the bag. He reached his hand and looked at the bright green powder he held in his hand. It was about the color of the flames. "That's enough. Now, say your destination clearly."

"The Leaky Cauldron," he asked her.

She nodded. Feeling a little bit of fear, having never done this before, he gulped before throwing the sandy like powder down. The fireplace burst into green flames. They were warm, like a summer sun on a nice day, and whooshed as though coming from a furnace. "The Leaky Cauldron," he said as clearly as he could and then took a step in. He found himself sucked in like he was going through an air tube. Green flames were all around him. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly fun either. It felt like he was getting buffeted on his broom. At times, the flames were pierced by small offshoots. He caught sight of grates, open fireplaces, solid looking doors and something that looked suspiciously like a sewer grate before he was buffeted out of the main stream and shot out of a large stone fireplace with a fire already burning. Crying out in shock, he put his hands up to shield his face and found that he was suddenly stepping out, like he had stepped in. The fire in the fireplace didn't even make him feel warm as he landed on his feet and then overbalanced, not expecting the exit.

"Harry," Edmund said as he quickly caught Harry. Being almost as light as Hermione, Edmund was able to steady him easily. "Out of the way," Edmund said pulling him out of the way as the fireplace burst into green flames. Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Everyone good," she asked.

"Yes, Auntie," Hermione said.

"Right. For the next while, you should refer to me as Lady Ross or Mrs. McGonagall."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said confused.

"Yes, Lady Ross," Edmund said and offered his arm to Hermione.

"Stand tall, Harry. You are in House robes," she said quietly to him. "Follow me and let Hermione and Edmund follow you."

He nodded and fell in behind her. As they moved, he noticed people looking at them and recognition lighting on many faces. Unlike last time though, they didn't approach them. It wasn't long before they were outside Gringotts. The two guards in battle gear out front made him nervous. They walked in and Professor McGonagall went to a Goblin at a small table by the doors.

"Good day," the goblin said to them. Last time, when Hagrid had done this, the goblin had sneered at them. This time, it bowed. "How may Gringotts and the Goblin Nation help you today?"

"Good day, Service Master. Lady Ross here on House business for Mr. Potter, Scion Peverell and Ms. Granger. We have an appointment with Account Manager Gildnog."

"Of course, Lady Ross." The goblin snapped his fingers and another one in a smart business suit walked up. "Please escort Lady Ross and her charges to Account Manager Gildnog."

The goblin bowed and turned to them. "This way please."

They stayed in the same order as the goblin took them through a side door and down a corridor that showed the goblins power and wealth. Harry swallowed hard. "It'll be fine, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

At the ninth door, the goblin stopped and knocked. Harry waited for the door to open. "Account Manager Gildnog will see you," the goblin said.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said before giving a small bow to the goblin. He didn't miss the glean in the eye of the goblin. Harry did the same when he saw Edmund and Hermione bow their heads.

Walking into the room, an elder goblin was already waiting to greet them, a smile on his face that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Elder Gildnog." This time she bowed much lower and noticed she dipped her head to bare her neck. Harry tried to emulate her as best he could. When he stood, he saw the goblin's feral grin and approval.

"Another welp that knows the proper customs," Gildnog said returning the bow. Hermione gasped next to him. When the goblin stood up, he looked at Hermione before nodding. "A first gen with the proper manners too. I am most happy to be doing business with you again, Lady Ross."

"As am I, Gilnog. You know our business today and we would like to conclude it before the public reading of the Will. I would like to take over as executor, but do not plan to stay."

The goblin bowed his head slightly again. "Of course. Would you like refreshments? Our business may take a while today."

Professor McGonagall bowed her head slightly too. "That would be appreciated."

He waved a hand over something on his desk as he took a seat. A house elf came in carrying a tray with tea and some toast with a few jams and marmalade a moment later. "Now, would you like to start with the Potter business first, or the Ross?"

"I would like to start with the Will. I received your statements on the accounts last week and was most disappointed in what I saw," she said.

The goblin curled up his lips. "We have recovered as much as we could for the moment. Personal business with that client has concluded and that client must use a different wizarding bank. We do not allow stealing."

Harry knew that looking at this goblin, it would be suicide to ever truly upset them.

Minerva pursed her lips. "I do not find that satisfactory, but I trust that Gringotts has done all it can. Thank you for your help on this matter."

"It is our pleasure, Lady Ross. I will go over the ledger with Mr. Potter after the reading." The goblin opened up a draw in his desk and pulled out a cylinder. He watched Gildnog run a clawed finger along the length of the cylinder and one end opened.

The goblin cleared his throat. "It is to be understood, this is a full reading of the Will of James and Lily Potter. It is being read on the day the public reading is to take place and in the privacy of family, as allowed per Wizengamot Law of 1892, and can be executed before any contest at the public reading. This reading shall be witnessed by family and an invited guest. It has been more than 30 days since death of the assigned on the document, so the executor cannot contest any items to be disclosed and the assigned deceased authorized Gringotts to see to the distribution of all items in the Will. Is this understood?"

Harry nodded his head, feeling his throat tighten. Edmund had told him what his part of the Will said. He was nervous about the entire Will.

Once everyone gave their understanding, the goblin started to read:

-o-

_Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter._

_If this Will is being read, then my wife and I are no longer here. It is to be known that we treasured our friends and twin sons more than life itself. If they are present for this, we would like them to know we love them and are truly sorry we cannot see them grow. Lily's greatest hope was to see them grow. I would have liked to see them on the Quidditch Pitch. Both are a crack at the broom and they are only one._

_As of the last update of this Will, we would like all to know we have been in hiding, under a Fidelius at Potter Cottage. Peter Pettigrew is our secret keeper and if we are dead, it is in hope it was not from a betrayal. Minerva, Alice and Sirius have reaffirmed their godparent Oaths and we can not express our thanks enough to them and hope that we die at an age they will never have to use those Oaths._

_If our sons, Harry and Edmund, survive us, then we wish the following:_

_Should they both survive, _

_1\. The title of Lord Potter shall pass to Harry and the title of Lord Peverell to pass to Edmund._

_Lord Potter is held as the Baron of Castleford, granted by Mary II, Queen of England for services rendered to the crown.  
Lord Peverell is held as Baron of Newmachar, granted by James I, King of Scotland for services rendered to the crown._

_Both scion titles to be available with Guardian approval on their eleventh year from birth, Otherwise on their fifteenth year from birth per Wizengamot Laws on Scion House rights of 1925._

_2\. Each surviving son shall be given a vault filled each year to G10000 for school, personal needs and additional funds if their Guardian should be in need._

_3\. Edmund shall inherit all Peverell and Evans heirlooms, monies and entitlements except for the following:_

_One cloak to be passed to the elder child of the Potter line  
One goblin made scion ring of the House Peverell to be presented to the elder child of the Potter line should anything happen to the younger child of the Potter line. A fee of G100 to be paid to Craftsman Gornuk or Family in gratuity of use._

_4\. The following shall be distributed from the Potter Vaults before any inheritance below is distributed:_

_G100,000 and the deed to Riverway Cottage to Remus Lupin. A true friend and gentle soul  
G100,000 and a red book to Sirius Black  
G250,000 to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Muggleborn and raised scholarships  
G80,000 to Hathaway House Orphanage  
G10,000 to Bathilda Bagshot for showing us kindness in such dark times  
A list of artifacts attached to be distributed to assigned peoples_

_If any of the above mentions are not available to accept such, then it is to be returned to the Potter Vaults._

_5\. Edmund shall have 1/3 of the monetary assets of the Potter vaults_

_6\. Edmund shall have 1/3 of all Potter Jewelry, heirlooms and the following:_

_One set of goblin made rings belonging to Grandparents Fleamont and Euphoria Potter  
One Scion ring of the lesser Potter  
Any Family Wands that find him worthy  
A complete copy, or original, of the Potter Family Library entrusted at Gringotts_

_7\. Harry shall have 2/3 of the monetary assets of the Potter vaults_

_8\. Harry shall have 2/3 of all Potter Jewelry and _heirlooms and the following:

_One Scion ring of the lesser Peverell  
A copy or originals of all books, scrolls or parchment from the Peverell and Evan vaults_

_9\. Edmund to be presented the deed to the lesser holdings of the Peverell Estates_

_82 acres and Peverell Tower located outside Godric Hollow  
1232 acres outside Newmachar with the Peverell Keep, held in gratuity of the Crown  
400 acres of Newmachar holdings, leased to the Longbottom Family for gardens, farming and general use for G500 per year_

_10\. Harry to be presented the deed to the greater holdings of the Potter Estates_

_2891 acres and Potter Manor located outside of Castleford  
Pottermore Manor located at 69 1/2 Elgin Creasant, London  
Potter Cottage located in Godric Hollow  
Grinçant de greens located at Fort de Corbeau, France  
10,231 acres and _Griffin Farmstead located outside of Etham, Australia

_11\. Any and all other contracts, investments, ventures and partnerships to be split between any surviving child or others named below_

_12\. If none of us survive, all items listed above to pass to the following people in order:_

_Sirius Black  
Frank and/or Alice Longbottom  
Minerva McGonagall  
Any other blood relative of the Potter's or magical relative of the Evan's, which ever has closer ties, except those aligned with Voldemort or his followers_

_13\. Should none be eligible to receive these fortunes, then they are to be placed into a fund at Gringotts for support of Muggleborn and Raised students attending any magical school and born on British soil. The fund shall be managed by Gringotts. An amount of G500 shall be made available to each student each year they attend Hogwarts or another school of the Commonwealth until all moneys and sales of heirlooms run out. This amount to increase with inflation as determined by the goblins of Gringotts. _

_All books, scrolls and parchment to be presented to Hogwarts with appropriate restrictions placed on them, but to be always available for students. No books, scrolls or parchment to be sold or distributed to other parties._

_All heirlooms to be presented to Hogwarts for care and use by students or staff in defense and teaching. Appropriate restrictions may be instated, but they are to be available to all that need them. No heirlooms to be sold or distributed to other parties._

_14\. Guardianship_

_It is the wish for our sons, Harry James and Edmund Henry, to grow up together in a loving house._

_Both children shall be placed with the same Guardian as listed in the Guardian list below. Guardian shall receive_ L_20,000 or G10,000 to be remanded each year to his Guardian to be used to raise our sons until they are of age._

_In propriety of separation by death, Guardianship of Harry to be as follows and the sum of L10,000 or G5,000 to be remanded each year to his Guardian to be used to raise our son until he is of age:_

_In propriety of separation by death, Guardianship of Edmund to be as follows and the sum of10,000 or G5,000 to be remanded each year to his Guardian to be used to raise our son until he is of age:_

_Guardian list_

_Sirius Black, Godfather  
Frank and Alice Longbottom Godmother of Harry  
Minerva McGonagall, Godmother of Edmund  
Any member of the Evans family willing to accept him into their house except Petunia Dursley  
An appointed Guardian as decided by a Goblin Solicitor and in agreement with the Wizarding Child Services_

_15\. Should any godparent be unable to fulfill their Oaths through death or other means, then the Oaths shall be absolved, but their next Magical Guardian shall take the Oaths, or another shall be found until such time a Guardian shall take the Oaths. _

_-o-_

_Witnesses, October 14, 1980:_

_Frank Longbottom  
Alice Longbottom  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Witness, Updated Will, September 3, 1981_

_Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin_

_-o-_

_Executors to be in following order:_

_Sirius Black  
Frank and/or Alice Longbottom  
Minerva McGonagall  
Remus Lupin  
A Gringotts' Solicitor if none of the above are of sound mind or body._

_-o-_

There was a silence that was punctuated by a hiss from Professor McGonagall. "Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper," she said vehemently. "I knew Sirius Black would never betray them. Peter must have been the one to tell the bastard."

Harry looked at her. The look on her face was murderous. Harry didn't shy away though. He understood her anger. They had explained what happened last night when he asked. His only confusion was who was Peter Pettigrew. "Who is Peter Pettigrew," Harry asked.

"A bastard that I once called a Gryffindor. A friend of your parents that always followed James, Sirius and Remus around," she said angrily before using a string of curses in a heavy Scottish brogue that made even the goblin Gildnog sit back.

"He betrayed our parents," Edmund said next to him.

After a moment, she looked at Gildnog with a determined set. "I will be taking Executorship of the Will."

Gildnog gave a wicked smile. "Granted. Now that you are the Executor and Regent of the House of Potter, would you Authorize Gringotts to retrieve the missing heirlooms and monies of the Potter and Evans Vaults by endorsing a Breach of Treaty Notice. It is one of the greatest sins for a Goblin to take that which is not theirs. A wizard should know this and know the consequences for when you set foot on Goblin soil, you are bound by our laws, unless protected by treaty. The Notice will allow us to retrieve the last that is still due Scion Peverell also."

"Granted," she said quickly.

The goblin nodded and took a parchment. He took an eagle quill, waived his hand and it started to write on the parchment. "As I draw up the paperwork, I would assume you would like Mr. Potter to take up his Scion Ring as discussed?"

She took a long breath before letting it out. Turning to him, she still had a fire in her eye, but was looking much kinder at him. "Harry, I asked Edmund the same question and would give you the same option and would understand if you decided to wait, but I would not advise it. Taking up the Scion ring of the Potters will put you in the position of taking up the Lordship of your house when you reach your majority. The Potters have been a very strong and old house and I have all the faith you will do your parents proud. It will also allow you a seat in the Peerage section of the Wizengamot and to call on Allies that have not rescinded their allegiance, like the House of Ross or the Longbottoms."

Harry looked at her and swallowed. He looked at Edmund. "The House of Peverell and my Allies will always stand with you, no matter what you choose," his brother said in a far more mature way than he had expected. "Besides, I'm getting tired of being the only one at home to be teased about this."

Harry laughed and Hermione gave Edmund a look.

The Professor shook her head and Gildnog looked amused. Harry turned back to the goblin and took in a breath. "Yes. I will take my Scion ring."

McGonagall beamed at him. Gildnog opened up the same draw the Will had come from and took out two boxes. "Now that you will take up your ring, I can present you with the Potter Scion ring and the lesser Peverell Ring, allowing you to take over as Head of House for the Peverell's should anything befall your brother until he shall produce an heir."

Harry didn't like the sound of that.

"After that, Scion Peverell can take up his lesser Potter ring, in case the same should befall you."

Harry had a fleeting thought of the Prophet article almost two months ago. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside. From what he had learned of Edmund, the boy was more likely to stop harm to Harry than kill him. "Yes, sir," he said. The goblin gave him a toothy grin.

The goblin took out three sets of red wax and parchments that had already been filled in, made indentations in the wax and then put a silver knife between them. "If you would take this first ring," the goblin said.

Harry went to reach out his right hand when next to him Edmund stopped him. "Left hand. It's the dominant show of a Scion of a proper Peerage seat and one of high standing," his brother told him. "You should put it on your middle finger. You are the elder brother and the Peverell's are subservient to the Potters through marriage, even if it is an elder house and higher than the Potters in the Peerage."

Harry looked at Edmund, before reaching out his left hand. "Very good, Scion Peverell," Gildnog said with approval. "Magic will recognize the significance of your brother's words, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and put the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly and felt warm, as though it knew it was where it was supposed to be. "Very good. Now, I must ask you to add your blood to these three sealing balls. The first will be for your Scion Potter. The other will be used for you and your brother to take the lesser rings and a few other important papers."

Harry swallowed hard. He had been told about this, but he still didn't like it. With a slightly shaky hand, he reached for the knife. Taking it, he held his hand over the first ball of wax and in a quick slice, cut his hand. It turned his stomach to see his blood drip and pool in the indent in the wax. "That's enough," Gildnog said, quickly taking the first ball away and moving another under his hand. When about half the amount had dripped into the second, the third was placed there and without warning, Gildnog waved his hand and Harry's wound healed and the extra blood in his hand vanished.

"Very good. Scion Peverell, if you wouldn't mind adding your own blood to these two. Edmund got up and did the same. Harry watched in fascination as Edmund flinched a little when the knife cut his hand. The blood dripped into his own and when done, the goblin waved his hand to heal and vanish the blood from Edmund's hand. "You may both take the lesser rings while I get this ready."

Harry took a ring that Edmund offered him from one of the boxes. "Third finger," Edmund whispered as he watched him put the Lesser Potter ring on his middle finger. He noticed the flat top of the lesser ring was smaller than Edmund's Peverell ring.

Harry looked at his own. He saw that the Peverell ring was smaller than the Potter. A pressed indentation of the two crests were in the top of both rings. "I like the Potter crest better," Edmund said quietly.

"There is nothing wrong with the Peverell Crest. I like its simplicity," Hermione said on the other side of Edmund.

"I still don't get all this," Harry said. "Is it really that important about what house is higher or who is allied with who or whatever I've heard you, Neville and Daphne talking about," Harry said to Edmund.

"It is very important in the magical world, Scion Potter" Professor McGonagall explained," as much as I wish it was not. Many laws, treaties and other factors have a large importance on established magical lines in much of Europe. It does not limit if you are not from these lines for most livelihoods, but it tends to keep those of more muggle descent out of certain positions, especially in the Ministry."

"Now, Scion Potter, if you would press your ring into these two papers," Gildnog said placing two of the papers on the edge of his desk. "This one is your Head of House and Scion Potter acceptance. The other is the permission for Scion Peverell to take up the Lesser Potter ring."

"Why am I not doing all three," Harry asked.

"The true Scion must approve before the lesser Scion can be accepted," Gildnog explained. "Scion Peverell, you may use your ring on this one."

Harry stumbled back when a blue spark of magic jumped from his ring into the wax as he placed his ring into it. "That is normal, Scion Potter. Magic has recognized your claim." He noticed Edmund's ring did the same. A few minutes later, Gildnog put two more parchments in front of him with a similar dollop of wax on them. "This one is access to all Potter Vaults, including yours and Scion Peverell's trust vaults. As the elder Scion, you have rights over anything not directly of the Peverell or Evans vaults."

He looked at Edmund. "Are you all right with this," he asked, not wanting to steal anything from his brother.

Edmund nodded. "I have plenty if you decide to cut me off," he said with a smirk.

"Edmund Henry," Hermione said. "He's already nervous enough."

"I will never do that," Harry said before firmly pressing his ring in.

"The last is a betrothal and marriage contract that is not active but is part of the Peverell inheritance that could not be activated without the head of the Potter line approval, being the Liege House of the Peverell," Gildnog said as though it was normal business.

"What," Professor McGonagall said jumping to her feet. "There was no mention of this. I will not allow this as Regent. Give me that," she said snatching it off the table. Gildnog, for the first time, looked offended.

"Now see here, Lady Ross, this is a Head of House and the Head of Line contract that the Regent cannot interfere in," Gildnog said getting up. "I will have to remove you until this matter is resolved if you try."

Harry felt the malevolence from the goblin in this matter. Professor McGonagall stopped and closed her eyes. "Is a marriage contract what I think it is," Harry asked. He was only eleven. He didn't even like girls like that. He hoped it was a girl.

Harry hadn't seen Edmund's eyes bulging or Hermione go almost white.

The Professor let out a long breath. She looked at him before turning to the upset Gildnog. It seemed to take a lot of effort for her to speak. "My apologies, Elder Gildnog. I did not mean to interfere in business that is not mine. I would request that I be able to act as an advisor to my Wards and have time to review this."

Gildnog eyed her for a moment before turning his attention to Harry. "Scion Potter and Scion Peverell, do you approve of this?"

"Yes," he said at almost the same time as Edmund.

Gildnog looked at them before nodding and sitting. "I will warn all. If any of you try to interfere with business that is not yours, you will be escorted out of this room until such time said business is concluded. If you refuse, you will be shown out of Gringotts and not allowed back in for no less than one full day cycle. The Potters and Peverells have been some of our oldest clients and the Goblin Nation is thankful for services they have rendered in the past, but we will broker no interference. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Elder Gildnog," Hermione said quickly. Edmund nodded, as did Professor McGonagall. Harry was last to nod his acceptance. Harry hadn't missed how everything became much more formal and there seemed to be a cooling in the air between the goblin and the witches and wizards in the room.

McGonagall sat in the chair and started to read the parchment. "Dear Merlin," she said at one point.

"Edmund, why would there be a betrothal contract in your inheritance," Hermione said quietly.

He turned to his brother, who was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. He shook his head. "I don't know. We are supposed to meet with our solicitor Friday. Maybe this was some of what we were to talk about. What does it mean for a betrothal?"

"It means one of your dead relatives made a contract to marry the a son of the line of Peverell to a daughter of another house as an alliance deal," Professor McGonagall said. "It was penned by the last Head of House of the Peverells to the Notts, and has now been passed to the Greengrasses. I thought that a contract like this is only applicable for five generations before it is null."

"It is, Lady Ross, but there has been no generation of the Peverell's since that last Head of House. Having no living male scion or blood descendant as head of the Lordship, the Peverell line passed to his daughter, the married consort of the Potter Head, who was not able to pass the scionship until Edmund was born. Technically, he is the first generation of this contract." Gildnog sat forward and steepled his fingers to look at her.

"Wait, you said the Greengrasses," Hermione squeaked. "You mean Daphne? Can't we just tear it up if it's not active."

"Or Astoria. It does not specify," Professor McGonagall said. She let out a big sigh. "No, Hermione. This is a magical contract that unless one party has violated it, cannot be undone. If it is, then it threatens to drain the magic of the witch and wizard that it pertains too, leaving them a squib at best." The older woman looked extremely troubled.

Harry felt himself feeling like he was flying for a moment. He or Edmund could lose his magic, as well as Daphne or Astoria? "Why would someone do something like this," he asked.

"It was very common in years past as a way to ensure a magical line stayed alive and fresh. Many purebloods still believe in these old methods."

"Don't they know Queen Victoria is not on the throne," Hermione asked.

McGonagall chuckled darkly. "Try more like Mary the second, my brilliant young witch. I think those not from the muggle world forget. Gildnog, does Harry have to act on this now?"

"He must within 30 days. As the dominant of the Potter and liege of the Peverell line, he has the choice to either take it on himself or pass it to his brother. The way the contract is written, if it is not enacted in the next 30 days, then all parties that could be affected by it will suffer the consequences."

"There is no way to destroy it," Edmund asked. His brother sounded scared.

"Your parents tried when it was revealed to them on your birth, Scion Peverell. Once you both took up your Scion rings, the clauses in the contract became active. They had hoped that you would fall out of the Generation Clause, and it would be nullified, but it has been verified as I said when we were made aware of it after taking Executorship of the Will." Gildnog was looking at them all as though this was just standard business. "Goblins do not make contracts like this. Magic has a way of seeing things done, or punishing those that refuse."

"This is bollocks," Edmund said.

"Edmund," Hermione and McGonagall admonished.

Harry laughed. Of all the stuff he had been through in less than a week, this was the most absurd. They all looked at him as he started to laugh harder. "What is so funny," Hermione asked. "This is awful."

Harry shook his head. It was just too absurd. At eleven, one of them would be promised to marry someone. If not, they would all lose their magic. He found he was rather fond of his magic. It took a few minutes for him to calm down.

"Harry, are you all right," Professor McGonagall asked him looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Would you like some refreshments before we move onto the next items? The public reading is in a little over an hour from now," Gildnog said.

"May I take this," McGonagall asked.

"I will make a copy. All originals drawn up by a Goblin must remain in goblin hands as part of our treaties."

"I understand. Given the time, Harry, would you mind if I go over your account ledgers later? I have copies I can bring to your house."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he told her.

"Does that conclude all Potter or Peverell business then, Elder Gildnog?"

"It does, for now, Lady Ross. If there are any contests to the Will, I will forward them to your solicitor."

"Agreed. Now, I would like to take up the business of declaring an Heir to the House of Ross." She looked at Hermione. Harry looked at her, and she looked worried. Edmund sat in his chair, looking as pale as she was, but holding her hand. "Hermione, have you decided?"

She looked at Edmund, who nodded. "I will accept," the frizzy hair brunette said resolutely to her.

Edmund sighed. "I accept Hermione Granger's decision," he said heavily. Harry knew the revelation of the bond between them was weighing heavily on them.

Gildnog raised an eyebrow and looked at them intently. "I was not aware this was your business, Mr. Evans-Potter."

"I am protected under the House of Peverell and... bonded to Scion Peverell," she said.

"Hmmm," the goblin said. "I was not aware of this fact. I will warn you now, Mr. Evans-Potter, if this is not your business, then you have violated my earlier warning."

Edmund looked Gildnog with a serious face. "I would never endanger out relations that way, Elder Gildnog. I ensure you that we are… bonded. She is under the House of Peverell protection and," he swallowed, "I am her partial guardian until such time I take up my Lordship."

Recognition lit the goblin's face. "Ah, I see. Yes, I see it now," he said looking at them as though seeing them clearly for the first time. "You are more than just bonded, Ms. Grainger."

He watched Edmund pale more and Hermione flush. "Yes, Elder Gildnog."

"Is that a complication," Professor McGonagall asked.

"With both in agreement, there is no complication. The magic of the House of Ross will accept both," Gildnog said still looking at them. "With this bond, the House of Potter will become the Liege House of the House of Ross. It will no longer stand alone."

He had turned to look at McGonagall. "You may claim Ms. Granger as your heir, but only her second or third child could take up your heritage, and only if there is both a Potter and Peverell heir bred of the Scions loins before that. Otherwise, you can mingle your family magic with that of the Peverell's or wait until a second son not bound to be a Scion is born."

Harry closed his eyes. Why was he already concerned about getting married and having children? All he wanted to do was play quidditch and get through school. He was getting a headache. This was getting all to be too much.

"If you are to do this, I would recommend today. After the reading of the Will and the betrothal contracts are both enacted, you will not be able to claim her because of the bond she already shares with this boy. You must realize what it means," the goblin asked his Professor.

"I do. We have discussed this, but I did not realize there were limitations. Hermione," she said focusing on the girl now clutching Edmund's arm. "This is too much of me to ask of you. I have other options and should not put this burden on to you."

"Auntie Min, I agreed and will go through with it. I will not pass this to someone else not already in our situation," Hermione said sounding so much older than her years. "Who would your next choice be? Amelia or David? You know your magic would not take to them like it would me. You said because of the bond Edmund and I share, his blood relation to you would make it much more likely the transfer would work and I would gain all the Ross magic. It also means as the heiress to the House of Ross means I can make my own decisions and Edmund would not be burdened that way."

Harry had come back down to the sitting room two days ago when they had been talking of this after Bill had found him and talked to him for a bit.

"Ms. Granger, you do understand that the bond you share with Scion Peverell puts you in the same situation as a Consort-in-waiting or as a betrothed? Magic recognizes you as a bonded, non-mated pair. According to the old laws, Scion Peverell will always have rights over you and the ability to overrule any decision, even being the Head of House for the Ross line," Gildnog said in a business-like tone.

McGonagall took in a hissing breath. "They have a partnered bond, not a betrothed bond," she said looking at the goblin. "Hermione is his equal."

Gildnog turned his attention to her, his eyes hard. "I assure you, I am not mistaken, Lady Ross. The way their cores are intermingled, they will never be able to make another bond with anyone, or have any relationships that would produce any heirs accept with each other. She can accept the magic of another line as an heiress and the magic will mingle with hers, Scion Peverell can also, but it would make it hers or his, not a bond. The family line would be either in Ms. Granger's control or in control of the House of Peverell. You will have to take on the Regent of your House, Lady Ross, to do this. If you wish to name another Heir, then the normal rules will apply."

Harry looked between them all. Professor McGonagall looked stunned. Edmund sat with pursed lips, still pale and quiet. Hermione looked at though the gears in her head were overheating. It was Hermione who spoke first. "I will accept, Auntie Min."

McGonagall looked sad as she blinked and focused on Hermione. "If I was to reconsider, why must my decision be made between the execution of the Will and this farce of a contract?"

"There is a clause in the betrothal contract that says any previous bonds shall be considered for Lady Peverell first, and then the Greengrass witch can either take a line continuance or consort contract. No matter if this contract passed to Scion Potter or Scion Peverell, he will need to decide who is his Lady before the contract is initiated," Gildnog said. "If Scion Potter were to take the contract, then the Greengrass witch can be Lady Potter with a continuance of the Peverell line to her third child."

Harry could feel the conflict and destitution from Edmund at the thought. "I will take the betrothal contract," Harry said.

"Harry, no," Edmund said. "This is not for you."

"But it is for you!" Hermione's voice was shrill and full of pain.

"I have already taken your choice away," he said to her getting up. "Now I should take his too?"

"No one is taking anyone's choice," Professor McGonagall said standing and using her classroom voice. "I think we should take all this and take you back home. We have a few days to think this over."

"I took your choice," Hermione said with tears on her cheeks.

"Hermione, you did nothing," Edmund said running his hand through his hair and not meeting any one's eyes.

"It wasn't you that used magic that day, Edmund Evans-Potter. It was my magic that tried to save you," she said angrily. "Stop trying to take everything on to you."

"Auntie Min said the only way that bond would have held was that I accepted it. I could have rejected you and then you wouldn't have had to suffer any of this. Now you need to be stuck with me the rest of your life," Edmund yelled.

"Enough," Professor McGonagall said in a commanding voice. "Can I have those copies, Elder Gildnog. It is time for me to take my young charges back to their homes. May I contact you later to schedule another appointment?"

"Of course, Lady Ross. I can see emotions are running high. I look forward to your owl."

Elder Gildnog saw them personally out of Gringotts. As they entered the main hall, there was a reporter that tried to get their attention but a Goblin Guard kept the woman away. Diagon Alley was much busier now that it was later in the day and many faces turned to look at them as they quickly walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Your house is the Sylvans," Professor McGonagall told them.

Edmund went first, with Hermione following.

"Minerva," a familiar voice called out. He turned to see the Headmaster trying to get past a few people heading towards the alley behind the pub. "Harry, go. I'll be right behind you," she told him.

"Hold up. I would like to talk to Mr. Potter too," the elderly man said getting free and taking large steps.

"Go, now," she said in a low voice, pushing him towards the fire. Harry took some powder. "The Sylvans," he said clearly and then he stepped into the fire.

"No, wait," Professor Dumbledore cried out as he disappeared. A moment later, he was stumbling out of the fireplace.

"Harry," he heard his cousin say.

"I'm fine," he said getting up. She tried to help him up, but a crying Hermione was in her arms.

"What happened," she asked worriedly. "Why did Edmund just run out of here? Where's Minerva?"

Harry looked at her. He ran a hand through his hair. He felt his glasses were skewed from the floo travel. "Ah," he started.


	26. Chapter 26 - It was nice having a Twin

**A/N: Things may be a little crazy as we go into Christmas here in the US. Between now and New Years I have no idea how much I may post. If I don't post until the New Years, then Happy Seasons, what every you celebrate or don't. **

**One more chapter after this one before they are back at Hogwarts and the end events begin for book 1.**

******A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world. ******

**Chapter 26**

**April 24, 1992**

Daphne sat on her bed holding a stuffed unicorn that had sat on her shelf for a few years now. At eight, she had decided she was too old for something like that. Now, at twelve, she decided she was too young not to hug her unicorn.

A knock at her door spooked her briefly. "Go away," she told the door.

"Daphne, can I please come in," her mother said through the door.

"Just go away!" She was more forceful.

This week was supposed to be a fun week. They had gone to see the Harpies play a game. It had been a fun match, especially when Gwenog Jones had scored just before the snitch was caught by the other team. The Harpies won 240 to 230. The highlight of the week was going to France to visit her Aunt for three days before coming back. That was when her week had gone downhill.

The Greengrasses were not a family that believed in the supremacy of pure bloods. Her grandmother had been a half-blood and her great grandmother a muggleborn, technically making her a half blood, but they were still looked at as a pure-blood family. They didn't believe in most of the old traditions, but they were a respected mostly pure-blood family with almost two hundred years in Brittan. That meant they mingled in the old blood and Peerage groups. She had heard of stuff like this, many times leading to cranky people and loveless marriages. Now, she might be condemned to the same.

"Daphne, I think we should talk about this," her mother said.

"I don't want too. Father and you have already decided," she said bitterly. At twelve, she had a crush she liked, but she wasn't ready to have a boyfriend or something more serious.

"Daphne, you didn't hear the entire conversation. Can I come in and we can talk about this, like a big girl?"

"I don't want to be a big girl," she said petulantly, hugging her unicorn harder.

The door opened and she turned her back. "Daphne, we need to talk about this. Your father and I did not agree to this contract," her mother said gently walking over to her bed.

"I heard you talking. You're going to sell me off for some dowry and a business deal. Don't lie to me," she said trying to keep her tears down. The Greengrasses hadn't signed a betrothal contract since they split from the Notts.

"Love," her mother used an endearment that cut deeper than the conversation she overheard.

"Don't tell me you love me," she said so dejectedly, she wasn't sure how she wasn't still crying.

"Daphne, your father and I love you. You and Astoria are the most important people in our lives," she said soothingly.

"You must love me a lot to sell me off for a hundred thousand galleons," she said bitterly.

"I would never sell you for all the gold in Gringotts," her mother said sounding as though she was coming close to tears. "We didn't know about this until an owl dropped off the form from Gringotts while we were in France. Your father has been trying to find a way to destroy the contract."

"I don't believe you," she said curling over and protecting her unicorn. "It sounded like that contract had been ready for a while."

"You can say that. It's almost three hundred years old, love," her mother said.

Daphne picked her head up. She turned to look at her mother. Daphne looked at her mother with puffy eyes. She was confused, but didn't see any lie in her mother's watery eyes. "Come here, my beautiful swan," she said to Daphne. She hesitated for a moment before throwing herself into her mother's arms.

She had been crying for a while, and thought she was dry, but in her mother's embrace, she broke down again. She hugged her unicorn while her mother hugged her. After a while, her mother pushed a handkerchief into her hand and she blew her nose. "Mum, I'm so scared. I thought I would fall in love like you and father. I don't even really like anyone. How am I going to be betrothed? You and dad always said you don't believe in that."

Her mother hugged her tight again. "We don't, Daphne. I want you to fall in love too."

They sat there for a few. "Mum, who is it?"

"Well, there is a choice."

Daphne sat back. She had never heard of anything like this. "What do you mean a choice?"

"I mean the contract is pretty wide open. It seems Lord Peverell was looking for a wife for a lesser son. I don't think the man thought at the time the line would pass to his daughter when all three of her brothers died. We, the Greengrasses, Peverells and the Potters, have a choice," she said.

Daphne's eyes went wide. "I am not marrying Edmund," she said with determination and a little fear. "Hermione would kill me."

Her mother gave her a watery chuckle. "I didn't think Ms. Granger was that violent."

Daphne shook her head. "She is if it comes to Edmund. I will not step between them."

"What if I told you it didn't have to be you? It only needs to be a daughter of Lord Greengrass," her mother said.

Daphne shook her head even more violently. "No! No. Astoria will not be shackled that way, mother," she said with vehemence.

"And you will be shackled? If you don't agree to Edmund, then it would need to be Harry. I assume Hermione will not kill you for that," her mother asked.

She knew some color came to her cheeks. Harry may be a little small, but he was nice and he had grown since the beginning of the year. He was also an excellent quidditch player and she did like quidditch... "No, Hermione will not kill me for that one."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "I see." Daphne looked away, feeling her mother had seen too much of her thoughts. She may have a crush, but she should at her age. Right? "Professor McGonagall is talking with your father still. Would you like to ask her if Hermione could come over or if you could go see her? She mentioned she could stay over for the night tonight, if you wish."

Daphne wiped her hand across her face. "We are allies. Hermione isn't my friend," she said, knowing she liked Hermione, both as a friend and competition.

Her mother gave her a discerning look before reaching into her pocket. "An owl by the name of Fleamont," Daphne's face lit with recognition, "has been here three times this week. These are all addressed to you from a Ms. H. Granger. Should I return them?"

"No," she said quickly and in more need than she had thought. She quickly snatched the envelopes from her mother.

"I see. Should I prepare a cot in here for tonight?"

She looked away, feeling abashed. "Only if she will want to see me."

"As I already said, Professor McGonagall has said she can come. You can go back with the Professor and retrieve her if you like." Her mother said kindly as she wiped a lock of hair out of her face.

"What time is it? I think I need to freshen up. Will Harry be there?"

"It's only about two. I will tell your Professor you will be down in a half hour. From what I understand, you two can flow back here from the Sylvan's and I understand that is where Harry Potter now lives."

She felt a giddy heat in her at the thought of seeing him, but this was all still too big. She sniffed again and wiped one last stray tear. "Mother," she asked.

"Yes, my beautiful swan?"

"I don't want to be sold off. Tell me you and father won't do that," she said sounding very much like a young child. "I would like a dowry, including Grandmother Dorian's pearls. I don't want to feel like I have to rely on my husband for everything. If I have to do this, don't have any specific time we need to get married by or number of children. I would like as much choice as I can have. Also, it has to be Harry. I couldn't do that to Hermione. She is a friend. Edmund can be a right pain too." She tried to smile at her joke. She liked Edmund as much as Hermione, but she had no attraction to him besides a friend.

Her mother pulled her into a hug again. "I will make sure this contract is burned up if I can. If not, you can have my mother's pearls. I'll even give you the ones your father has given me. Astoria is rather fond of the rubies."

Daphne laughed.

**-oOo-**

**DAILY PROPHET**

**Friday April 24, 1992**

**HARRY POTTER CLAIMS SCION RING!**

_The official Will of the Potters has been read and filed, this audacious reporter, Rita Skeeter, can report. As has been conjectured for months, why would the younger of the Potter twins receive his ring and inheritance before Harry. Well, the readers will not believe this._

_The Will had been sealed within an hour of the Potters' death by then Minister Bagnold, Head of the DMLE, Barty Crouch Sr. and the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore. In this highly illegal move, the last Will and Testament of any Pure-blood or Half-blood house in a Peerage seat is supposed to be reviewed within 24 hours of death of the Head of House and have an official reading no later than 30 days after._

_How was the will able to be sealed? What salacious revelations could be so important to have three of the most powerful wizards at the time risk either a stay in Azkaban, a stripping of their magic or at most a walk through the Veil. It also begs what would have happened if the Will had stayed sealed. _

_A recently redacted copy of the section publicly filed to Edmund Potter, now Scion Peverell, was that their parents enacted the Scion Rights of 1925, making it a capital offense to deny the last heir of a House a crime against magic. Meaning whomever was responsible would as best would have lost their magic..._

_-o-_

Albus slammed the most recent copy of the Prophet on the table. His hands were trembling. A copy of the full Will of James and Lily Potter lay on his desk. He knew that if he didn't act fast, he would be in for a world of trouble once they found out he had been named Guardian against the Will and had suppressed a revised Will that was nothing of what he had originally drafted with James and Lily.

Neither boy was supposed to come into their Scion rings. The Potter fortune was supposed to be destined for the coming war and education of those at Hogwarts. Truthfully, he had been surprised when Edmund had been declared the Scion of House Peverell. Like everyone else in the wizarding world, he had thought they had died out. But them enacting the Scion Rights law would have seen him stripped of his magic within a week of Harry's fifteenth birthday if he was not given his rights.

To say a disaster had been avoided, one larger than Tom Riddle possibly coming back, was an understatement. A wizarding Brittan without Albus Dumbledore would see changes he couldn't imagine and he didn't trust anyone else to steer the magical world into keeping its traditions alive.

His next worry was what other information would be exposed. He was expecting a summons for the Wizengamot about this. Being Chief Warlock would delay for a few weeks at the least, but he would be asked to explain his actions. He also worried about the fact that their actions had been illegal. Doing something similar had seen Minister Fawley deposed from office and walked to the Veil. Of course, Albus had been involved in that at the time, needing funds to fight Grindewald, but at the time, he wasn't Cheif Warlock and his name wasn't attached to the closed Wills of the River-Blacks or the Smithwings.

No, the Greater Good had always been more important, but this time something had gone wrong.

First, Lily had somehow changed his Fidelius and they named Peter Pettigrew. Albus knew the man was a spy for Tom and he had been using the man to track the movements of his former student. He could only figure the close call with their friend Sirius Black the week before had spooked them. Both the Potters and Longbottoms knew they were being hunted.

Lily, the brilliant mudblood she was, had been pestering him for weeks about prophesies and arithmantic marking before Tom had found them. Somehow she had figured out Harry must have been part of a prophesy. That was the only explanation for the change in the Will and change in Secret Keeper. Little did she know that in doing so, she had signed their death warrants.

Albus tried to calm his shaking hands. There was real danger for him right now. The Will was damning. The article was condemning if he didn't stop this now. The fact he wasn't allowed on Gringott soil made reversing any of this nearly impossible now.

He picked up the paper again. He had to know if there was anything else. As he perused the article, he paled.

-o-

..._A reliable source in the DMLE and Goblin Liaison Office has confirmed a Goblin Rite of Treaty breach has been presented to the Goblin Liaison office for moneys and artifacts taken from the Potter and Evans Vaults that were either to be given to other named parties or were part of the Potter and Peverell Inheritance. The Minister has been reported as taking a personal interest in this. An exact amount could not be established but it is rumored to be well over a million galleons and dozens of artifacts and heirlooms..._

**_-oOo-_**

Edmund kicked the ball against the wall. It came almost directly back to him and he did the same again. This time he had to chase it down. It was getting cool as the sun had set a short bit ago, but it was still light enough to keep practicing his aim.

The door to the house opened. He didn't look. It was most likely one of his parents or Harry. For the last two days they had hardly left him alone. The ball got past him and he slumped his shoulders. Turning, he jogged to the ball. He tried not to pay attention to the man standing in the yard. Why wouldn't anyone leave him alone? He didn't want to talk to anyone.

His dad asked, "You coming in to dinner? Everyone else is already at the table."

Edmund didn't answer, instead he shot the ball and hit the center of the bottom left poster on the wall. He moved to stop the ball and then approached the sheet his dad had made to practice against. He moved as though he was dribbling against someone.

"Edmund, you haven't really eaten in a few days. You need to eat something before you pass out," his dad said trying to joke, but the concern in his voice was evident.

"I'm not hungry," he told his dad.

Edmund kicked the ball hard. It bounced back easily as hard. He tried to duck but the ball hit him in the head and he dropped.

Edmund fell, air rushing out of his chest as he hit flat on his back. He rolled over for a few before he took in a deep breath. Staying on his side, his dad was at his shoulder, a hand on it. The man waited until he flopped his arms down and put his face into the still mostly dead grass. "Feel better now?"

A groan escaped his throat.

"Yeah, what I thought," his dad said wrapping an arm around his shoulders and helping him to sit up. "Better? You want to talk?"

He shook his head, rubbing the spot the ball hit. "What is there to talk about?"

His father brushed grass off him. "I don't know. You haven't really said anything since coming back from the goblin bank, and that was two days ago."

A bird chirped somewhere, and he heard something get thrown into a trash barrel next door. Shrugging, Edmund curled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. The back door opened again. "Bill, Angela was wondering if you were coming in," Harry called out.

"In a bit. Tell her to put our stuff under a cloth or something and then come on out here," Bill said.

"I don't want Harry out here," he told his dad.

"We don't always get what we want, Ed. You need to talk and Harry is part of what is bothering you."

"Auntie Min said the betrothal contract can't be canceled," he said quietly.

His dad sat in the grass next to him. "I know. She talked to us earlier. I thought you would have come in to see your friend Daphne. Hermione went over to her house tonight."

Edmund felt the pit in his stomach clench. Since the brownie attack, he was starting to feel Hermione. He could tell when she was close or when she was far away. The pit in his stomach had started a little before dinner. He was suspecting that was about the time Hermione went to Daphne's. "Dad, I can't be around Hermione anymore," he said as though in pain. "Dad, I can feel she is far away," he told his father. It was such a scary thing.

"What do you mean you can feel her? You mean Hermione?"

"The goblins said we are betrothed. Auntie Min and the goblins say our magic is so intertwined that we will always be pulled to each other. It feels like there is pain in my stomach to know she isn't around. They say Hermione can never like anyone else or have kids unless with me. Dad, she has no choice."

"And what about you? Do you have a choice?"

"No." There was a silence for a few. "She is going to have to marry me someday. I don't even want a girlfriend. Can you imagine kissing a girl?"

"How about kissing Daphne," Harry said coming to sit down next to him.

Edmund couldn't keep the grimace off his face. "I'll have to do that too," Edmund said dejectedly.

"No, you won't," Harry said.

"I can't believe this is still a thing," his father said, trying to keep his anger and fear out of his voice. "Arranged marriages were outlawed a long time ago."

Harry gave a dark chuckle. "I think someone forgot to tell the wizards about that." Edmund snorted.

His dad sighed. "We can remove you and send you to a different school. Minerva told us about the schools in France and America."

Edmund buried his face in his arms. "We can only do that if we want to lose our magic. Hermione, Daphne, her sister, Harry and me. We would all lose our magic, dad. I like that I can do something our real parents can."

"I won't condemn them to that either, Ed. I talked to Professor McGonagall. I am going to talk with Lord Greengrass tomorrow. I will be taking the contract," Harry said

He shot his head up. "Harry, no. It was the Peverell's who made that deal. I should take it," he said in a panic to Harry.

"Can we talk about this later? You are both too young to worry about this and you need to eat dinner," his dad told them.

"We have twenty-eight days left, Bill," Harry said back. "If we don't do this by then, then we will lose all our magic. Who would show David and Amelia what to do if we couldn't use magic?"

Ed was still looking at Harry. He could see the determination in his brother's face. The fact Harry cared for his brother and sister meant more than he ever thought it might. "I can't leave them like that," Edmund told Harry.

"I know," Harry said.

His father sighed. "There really isn't a way out of this? Are you sure you want to do this tomorrow, Harry? Angela and I were going to take you all to a movie. We have to take you back to London Sunday morning if you are going back to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "We have been invited over about one."

"We have to go back to Hogwarts, dad. Otherwise we should just renounce our magic now."

Harry paled. "You heard what Auntie Min said about what happens when someone breaks a magical contract."

Edmund swallowed. "I think she said the last one she knew spent the rest of his days in a mental ward of a muggle hospital."

Their father took in a sharp breath. "It can't be that serious. If you lose your magic it would just mean you are like us."

"For a witch or wizard to lose their magic, even willingly, tears a part out of them that can never be filled again," Auntie Min said walking over to them. "I was coming out to say goodbye, but it looks like I should stay a little longer."

"What do you mean, Minerva," Bill said. "Are you saying if they don't do this and loose their magic, they will go spar?"

She sighed and gingerly sat in the grass with them. "No. Going mental might be a blessing. The few witches or wizards I have seen stripped of their magic was more like looking at someone who lost their motivation in life. Once that happens, they can have no contact with our world. They would be removed from this house because of Amelia and David and you would never see them again. Most likely, an Obliviation Squad will erase all memories you have of them. They will be non-existent to you and most likely waste away and pass to the beyond within a year or two."

Edmund felt like he was going to be sick. Harry grabbed a clump of the grass and pulled up a large hunk of lawn. "Hermione," he said dejectedly.

Auntie Min cast her eyes down. "You would have any memories you may have left of her, Harry, Neville, anyone else related to our world taken from you, but I doubt you would notice. It is a fate that is bad as a Dementor's Kiss."

"What is a dementor," Bill asked.

"A very dark creature that if given the chance will suck the soul out of you. You will be a lifeless hulk. Losing your magic is about the same fate. Very few come out of that funk, but they never are truly happy again or content. They may live a life, but it will not be anything meaningful to them. That is why most times if someone is cast out of our world, it usually is a binding or a taking and snapping of their wands. You can find a good life without using magic."

"But not one without magic," Bill said in horror at her.

She nodded. "Edmund, you need to eat. You also need to talk to Hermione tomorrow. She is upset and needs her best friend."

Edmund hadn't talked to her since Gringotts. He felt guilty, but he didn't want to do anything to control her. He put his head on his arms again. Opening his mouth was not an option. He was between sick and paralyzing fear.

"Edmund. I'll send her back when I go tomorrow. She has looked lost without you." Harry was being serious. Edmund felt guilty for being so selfish.

"Can I go to?"

**-oOo-**

"Hermione," her mum knocked at her door.

Hermione was sitting in the chair her parents had gotten her to read in. There was a book in her lap, but she wasn't really reading the words. She was staring at a picture of a bloodied knight fighting a dragon. When she was seven, she had read this book so many times that tape kept many of the pages in and some of the nice rune work around the edges was faded. That was when she still thought dragons were a myth and knights the idealistic man. What girl didn't dream about being rescued by the brave knight? Or being a knight? No one ever wanted to be the witch. They were usually scary and ugly.

"The door is open, mum."

Her mum peaked her head into her room. Her hair was much the frizz ball as her daughters. While the elder Granger wore glasses, Hermione didn't. "Ah, St. George and the Dragon," her mother said when Hermione closed the book.

She gave a sad smile. "It's always been one of my favorites."

Her mum nodded. "The fact a certain redhead got it for you has nothing to do with that, I suppose," her mum asked innocently.

At the mention of Edmund, the unwell feeling in her came to the front of her mind again. "I am not talking about him right now," she told her mum.

Her mum walked more into her room. "Would you talk to a friend? Professor McGonagall just called and said Daphne Greengrass is at the Sylvans."

She perked up. "Daphne is here? What is she doing here?"

"I think she was coming to see if you would like to sleep over tonight. They should be here at any time."

"Me? She still wants to talk to me," Hermione said in disbelief. Her last letter had pretty much said she understood if Daphne never wanted to speak to her again. "She's coming here?"

"Get your stuff packed. You're going out for the night," her mum said.

"But Dad doesn't want me to go anywhere," she said angrily. The last few days had not been good with her father.

"I'll handle your father. We need to have a talk and it might be better you are not here. Everything should be good tomorrow," she said.

Hermione looked at her mum, her anger draining and fear returning. "Please don't take me from Hogwarts," she said in a small voice.

"We aren't taking you from there. Not for the moment anyways. If you do go somewhere else, trust me it will be with Edmund and Harry," her mum told her gently.

She got up and hugged her mum, who held her tight. The doorbell rang. "Oh, Daphne's here," she said nervously. "I don't have anything packed."

"Your old school bag is in the closet and I put a bag of toiletries on the bathroom counter. Should I send her up?"

She shook her head going to her closet. A moment later, she was trying to decide on a pair of jeans or a dress, unsure what was acceptable, when Daphne knocked on the door. "Hermione," Daphne said with trepidation.

"Just a moment, Daphne. Come on in," she called out to her friend as she made sure the toiletry bag was in her bag and she tried to decide if she should take a book or two.

When she looked up, Daphne was looking around her room with a certain amount of awe. She was in a very nice blue witches robes and her hair pushed back from her face. "What is that," she pointed to a light over her chair.

"It's an electric light," she told Daphne.

"Oh, wow. You mean you don't have to use candle or gas? I hate when they flicker."

Hermione smiled. "That light only flickers if we lose power or its dying."

"You mean it's like a fairy," she asked with a gasp.

"No. It doesn't really die. The, ah," she racked in her brain for a moment for the word. "The filament just burns up and then you need to put a new one in."

"Oh," she said with big eyes. "That is brilliant."

Hermione laughed to see the excitement on her friend's face. Daphne looked a little abashed. "Don't be embarrassed, Daphne. Do we need to go right away or can I show you around?"

"Are you packed," the blonde asked.

Hermione sobered. "Daphne, are you sure you want me around?" She was not her normal confident self. "I know what Edmund has to do."

Daphne looked at her, the same confused fearful look on her face. "Hermione, I would never do that to you."

"Edmund won't let Harry," she said close to tears. "You must hate him and me."

Daphne stepped up to her. She closed her eyes, expecting to be hit or something. Instead, Daphne hugged her. "How can I hate my friend?"

Hermione smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Mother asked Cadmus to help us make ice cream. Have you ever had fresh ice cream," Daphne asked pulling away.

"Only if Cadmus does it because he wants too. I hate ordering around house elves."

"Hermione, are elves are part of the family. If they would, they could have a seat at our table whenever they wish, but they don't like it."

Hermione smiled. "Can we make it mint chip?"

"I'm more of a strawberry or buttery toffee," Daphne said with a smirk.

"I just have one more question," Hermione spoke up.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Just one?"

From most anyone else, she would have found the action and comment offending and gone into her protective mode. From Daphne, she rolled her own eyes. "You're a pain," she said matter-of-fact.

"Father tells me that at times," she said with another smirk.

She huffed. "Can I wear my jeans or do I need a skirt or something else?"

"Why would you worry about that," Daphne asked confused.

She gave a look that said don't joke with me. "Daphne, I am going to your house. Your parents are a pureblood wizard and witch. I want to make sure I am acting proper. I will not embarrass you."

Daphne laughed. "Hermione, you are our family guest. I don't care what you wear just as long as it makes my father's eyes pop out of his head."

Hermione gasped, looking scandalized. "Daphne Greengrass," she scolded.

Daphne laughed again. "What. You aren't the first muggleborn around the house, and between you and me, my grandmother was a muggleborn, so we aren't as pure as you might think."

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "What! But you are part of the peerage."

"So are Edmund and Harry now, what's your point," Daphne said raising an eyebrow. Hermione fought to keep her flush down.

"You girls coming down? Minerva would like to get back to Hogwarts tonight," her mum called up the stairs.

"Keep your pants on. I can lend you some robes or a dress if you need them," Daphne said. "Let's go."

The girls found their way down the stairs. Her mum pretty much kicked them out of the house with Auntie Min. By the time they made it to Edmund's, they were whispering conspiratorially about their plans for the night. Daphne had a real mischievous side that she hadn't seen much of yet. When Harry opened the door, Daphne squeaked before trying to stand tall and put on her mask.

"Mr. Potter," Daphne said formally and bowed her head.

Harry looked at Daphne for a moment. "I was rather hoping we could still be on a first name basis," Harry told her.

Hermione saw a little color make it to Daphne's cheeks. "Yes, Harry. Or should it be Scion Potter," she said looking at his hand.

Harry colored a little this time. "Ah, yeah," Harry said running his left hand through his hair.

"Ladies, if you want to move inside, we can finish this conversation before I see you off to Greencross," Auntie Min said behind them.

Harry looked down and quickly moved. "I didn't mean to," he said. They moved past him and she moved Daphne into the sitting room. Something in the house smelled delicious and her stomach grumbled. She really hadn't eaten much the last few days.

Daphne gave her a side long look. Hermione tried to act as though nothing happened.

"Uhm, I was helping Angela make dinner. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said before walking away.

Both girls looked after him. It was quiet. "You two should get going before Illiana gets worried," Auntie Min pressed gently.

"Yes, ma'am," Daphne said, sounding a little unsure.

"We'll be over around one tomorrow," Auntie Min told them. They both gave her a questioning look. "Scion Potter and I have an appointment with Lord Greengrass."

Daphne paled. Hermione was surprised to feel Daphne's hand entwine around hers. "Yes, ma'am."

Hermione knew what that meant. It was also the way she said it in such an official manner. Her heart thrummed in her chest. In that second, she could swear she felt the same conflict in Edmund. If anyone had asked, she would have immediately pointed to the back yard, knowing he was there. She was not ready for it, but at the same time she felt her heart breaking at the concept.

Daphne pulled her towards the fireplace. "The floo powder is in the desk," her Auntie said. "I don't want David and Amelia getting any ideas so only you, Edmund, Harry and myself can open the draw right now."

She nodded, afraid of opening her mouth. Daphne squeezed her hand very tightly before letting it go. "Hermione, can you open the draw," she asked gently.

Hermione nodded and did as asked. Her stomach clenched harder than anything it had over the last few days as she said, "Greencross," and sped away from Edmund.

**-oOo-**

Harry sat in his bed. The clock said it was almost midnight, but he couldn't sleep. Edmund had been tossing fitfully and Harry suspected why. It was the same reason he was up.

Things had been so upside down for weeks now. It was apparent that the Sylvans wanted to keep him. He silently snorted. That was how it felt. It was as though Angela and Bill saw him as family, not just some distant cousin.

Word had come yesterday that his relatives had been arrested and charged. He would need to talk to a muggle social worker soon. The larger surprise was that the Sylvans had been awarded custody of him and they had asked him if he would be all right if they officially adopted him.

They wanted to adopt him into their family and was treating him as though he was a human being. That alone was so opposite of most adults he had ever dealt with, well, before he had gone to Hogwarts.

Being away from school, he found that Edmund and Hermione were actually fun people to be around, when not dealing with the heap of dung that had landed in their laps this week. It was also nice having a bed that was even more comfortable than the one at Hogwarts and that everyone here was happy to have him around.

Thinking of the pile of dung, Harry rubbed his fingers over the two rings on his fingers. Technically, he wasn't required to wear them, but after seeing Edmund, Neville, Blaise and others always wearing them, he thought it appropriate.

Those rings. He wasn't sure to curse them or treasure them yet.

Their parents had wanted them to take the rings, to take up the mantle of becoming Lord Potter someday. It was as absurd as everything else he had been through. Lords, Ladies, Princes, Princesses or whatever else there was belonged in fairy tales or times long forgotten. Now he was to be part of one of those old tales as a wizard.

Pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, he rested his chin on his knees. The room was dark, with some light sneaking in around the shades from a streetlamp outside. It illuminated the room enough that he could see many details. His side of the room was mostly bare.

The bedroom was as wide as the house and a little longer than the ones downstairs. About a third of the floor had been converted into the room. The rest of the third floor was an attic and room that Bill and Angela had converted into an office. Looking around the room, he saw Edmund's desk and his on either side of the door. A bureau sat at the foot of each bed. A bookshelf between the bureau and desk. Edmund's bookcase and desk were piled with books, momentous and childhood toys. A few castles made from toy blocks were on the top of the bookcase. He could see Edmund's notebook, parchment and schoolbooks open on his desk.

It was the stuff anyone should accumulate as a child.

Harry's side of the room had his bookbag on his chair, the Magical History essay he had been trying to finish and his book for the class. There was nothing else so far. When he brought his trunk back from Hogwarts, he had plans to put things on his shelves and make it look like he belonged here. The Dursleys never wanted any evidence existed of him. He was going to make sure that people knew he lived here. He was being offered a home and he was not going to give it up.

He rubbed his rings again and his thoughts came back to what was going to happen later today. He knew Edmund didn't want him to do this, but he felt he owed his brother. The realization that he was probably alive because of Edmund made him feel like he should do anything he could to protect him. As an older brother, isn't that what he should do? It didn't matter that he was only twenty-eight minutes older.

Auntie Min had answered his question when he asked why he and Edmund had separate birthdays. Harry had been born at 11:42 PM on July 31, 1980. Edmund had been born at 12:10 AM on August 1, 1980. They were twins, but had separate birthdays. He was the older twin and he should protect his younger brother. So far, it felt more like Edmund had protected him.

Harry thought more about this week. As the liege of Edmund, he would not push the betrothal down to him. He saw how much it had hurt Ed and Hermione when Edmund said he would take it. He didn't want to hurt them anymore. He also didn't want to hurt Daphne, because he knew that Ed taking the contract would do just that.

Daphne was cute and he liked hanging out with her when she let her guard down, but he didn't want to think she would never have any choice but him now. Neither of them would be able to be with anyone else. Harry would have to make the best of it that he could.

He had gained one family this week, and now he knew he would have a family when he grew older.

"You can't sleep either," Ed asked from across the room.

Harry looked over to see Edmund on his side. He was looking at Harry. Harry shook his head. "No," he said to his brother.

It was quiet in the room.

"You don't have to do this, Harry," Edmund said quietly.

Harry rubbed his eyes. He was tired, and his eyes were beginning to sting. "Ed, I will not willingly hurt you or Hermione."

A car drove by outside and Harry watched the lights from under the shade splay out across the room. "I have known I'm a wizard since I was four. Auntie Min told me so that I understood what was happening, not that it really made sense then. All I wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and become like our parents. It seemed like such a wonderous thing. Now, I'm scared of magic."

Harry rubbed his scar. "I didn't know I was magical until Hagrid smashed the door in on the lighthouse we had run too. Just like always, they called me a freak. I thought I really was. Then, at Hogwarts, it was so different. I won't give up my magic and I won't have you give up yours."

Harry was afraid too. He was scared of what other surprises might be out there or what other beast may try to kill them or whatever. It was still spooking him what Professor McGonagall had said earlier if they lost their magic. He didn't want to lose anything he had gained now.

"Are you sure you want to do this with Daphne?"

Harry shook his head. "Ed, I just want to go to Hogwarts."

"I know," Edmund said. "Though, I could do without brownies and trolls."

Harry laughed. "Or Malfoy."

"Yeah, that too."

They didn't say anything for a while and he wasn't sure if Edmund had finally fallen asleep. Harry yawned and finally lay down in his bed, sleep finally pulling at him.

"Harry," Edmund asked.

"Yeah, Ed," he answered.

"Do you think the girls will kill us or forgive us for all this?"

Harry let out a sigh. "I think Hermione will forgive you. She really looked lost without you earlier. I'm more worried about Daphne."

He thought he heard Edmund snort. "Well, it was nice having a twin while it lasted."

Harry snorted himself before throwing his pillow at Edmund. Edmund laughed before tossing it back. "Night, Ed," he said repositioning his pillow.

"Night, Harry."

Harry put his glasses on his bedside table and closed his eyes. He woke with a start sometime later when he felt someone kiss his forehead. "What," Harry asked afraid.

"Just go back to sleep," Angela said to him.

"What are you doing here," he asked blearily laying back down.

"I thought I heard talking up here and wanted to check on you two. Just get some sleep," she said gently.

Harry yawned. "All right," he said and closed his eyes. He didn't remember anything until he woke up to the full sun the next morning.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Power of a Scion

**A/N: Ok, hope people have enjoyed the last few chapters, or been angered. I agonized over them a lot. Even thought of abandoning the story, but no matter what tact I tried, the story just wanted to follow this path. Just bear with it, please.  
**

**Also, some people have commented or wondered if this is a dead story. Far from it. I am slowing a little on the update schedule as I write Night of the Wolf, Twin Dilemma and just have a busy life right now.**

********A/N 2: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world. ********

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 27**

**April 25, 1992**

Harry stood by the window in the sitting room. He was waiting for Professor McGonagall.

Outside, the world was waking from the winter and he could see some fresh shoots on the tree in the courtyard next door. The house was quiet without David and Amelia around. He found that this house didn't like quiet. Or, maybe it was him that didn't like quiet in this house. Having his cousins around was something he found he really enjoyed.

An itch started at his neck and he was fighting not to pull at his collar. The dress robes and shirt were as uncomfortable as they had been when they went to Gringotts, but he was being a Scion of the House of Potter today. This was official business and Edmund had been trying to help him all morning to prepare for this.

Looking down, he saw the Potter crest, with the much smaller Peverell crest below it. According to Auntie Min, he may have the House Ross next to the Peverell soon.

His stomach was doing flips, but he was trying to hide it. If Edmund could do this, then he could too.

"Mum, do you mind," Edmund griped from the hallway.

"Not really," Angela said and Harry laughed silently. He could feel the annoyance in Edmund's voice.

"I'm not going on House business. Auntie Min and Harry said its only them."

"You should still look nice," she was saying exasperated. "These are people you will be dealing with the rest of your life. Anders seemed like a nice man, but I don't think you can do the same thing there that you do here."

Harry turned to see Edmund in his nice wizard robes. He caught the collar of a muggle t-shirt as Angela tried to clasp the top button on Edmund's robes. "Mum, I am wearing what Auntie Min told me to wear. I am not doing House business today so I don't need to have everything just right. Harry, is," Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Fine," she said throwing her hands in the air. Harry had a sense Angela was acting this way because she was flustered from the week. "I don't want to hear it if Lord Greengrass doesn't like it. When you two get back, make sure your bags are packed."

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Angela," Harry said to her.

She turned to him. She was trying to keep a smile on her face, but Harry could see it was strained. Bill and Angela had been nothing but supportive of them this week, even if it was bothering them. Harry had heard a few whispered conversations between his cousins and they were concerned. The fact they were concerned was something he wasn't sure he would get used to anytime soon.

"Let me see you," Angela said walking over to him. She pulled at his robes in a few spots to get rid of wrinkles or wipe some lint or hair off them. "Would you like me to come with you? Minerva said I can," she asked him.

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine with Professor McGonagall," Harry told her.

A moment later, there was a knock on their front door. "I got it," Ed told them.

Angela regarded him for another moment before hugging him. "Just come back," she told him.

Harry, for the first time, wrapped his arms around her. "Afternoon, Auntie Min," his brother's voice came to them. Harry pulled back and Angela looked like she had just given away something very special to her.

"Afternoon, Edmund. I see you are coming too. Is Harry ready? I am running a little late." Professor McGonagall walked into the room wearing an off blue witches robes with the Ross, Potter and Peverell crest on them. "Ah, Angela, I was hoping to see you."

McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out five envelopes. "I have retrieved the letters that never made it to you or the Grangers. If you like, we can talk more about this later. You can invite the Grangers."

"I will pass these off to Jane and see what she says," Angela said taking the envelopes.

McGonagall nodded. She was acting as stiff and brusque as she normally did at school. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Minerva, you are certain there is no other way," Angela asked.

The older witch took a deep breath before looking at Angela. "I would if there were. Now, it will be Greencross we floo to today. Edmund, you are to go last today. Harry, you are to follow me."

"Yes, Auntie Min," Edmund said standing tall and holding his shoulders back. It was a pose he had seen on many of the pure or old bloods at school in everyday life. He was happy Edmund and him only needed to do this when they did something related to their Houses.

A few moments later, Harry found himself stumbling out of the floo. He caught himself and found Lord Greengrass entering the large foyer they stood in. "Good day, Lady Ross," the man said reaching his hand out to McGonagall. He noticed Lord Greengrass was in dark green robes with his crest, but they were cut with a little more movement and didn't look quiet as stuffy as his own.

Daphne and Lady Greengrass followed with Hermione. Daphne was in a nice pair of dark green robes, her hair tied back and looking cooler than he had ever seen her. Harry felt awful to know what was going to happen. He liked Daphne and didn't want to do this.

He didn't pay attention to Lady Greengrass, who was in similar robes or Hermione in a pair of dark blue robes that were very flattering on her.

He looked at Daphne as she straightened out to stand next to her father. She showed no emotion and was avoiding meeting his eyes. Harry felt his stomach clench. She seemed very upset at him. Edmund came out of the floo as he stepped up to McGonagall.

He saw Hermione look up immediately and a smile break her face before she tried to look more like Daphne. Lord Greengrass looked at Harry, looking just as amiable as he had to McGonagall. "It is very nice to see you, Scion Potter. I know your parents would be happy that you now have taken up that mantle."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, nervous and unsure what to do.

"And you, Scion Peverell. You look much more presentable this time," the man said with a smile. "I trust your tongue isn't as tied?"

"N...no, sir," Edmund said before looking mortified. "I mean yes, sir."

Lord Greengrass laughed. "It is fine, Edmund. We have time to help you both."

There were a few more pleasantries and he was introduced to Illiana Greengrass. "Now, I know we may all be anxious to get to business today, but I was hoping you would join us for tea first," Lady Greengrass said to them.

"That would be nice, Illiana," McGonagall said.

Soon Harry found himself in a much smaller room off the foyer. It was a comfortable room, with lavish decorations and furniture. Harry looked at the gold inlaid into columns around the room, the floor to ceiling windows with obviously expensive curtains and sashes and furniture that looked like it was out of an old Victorian lithograph.

He sat in a high back chair next to Daphne and McGonagall. Daphne had been rather cool to him so far. He couldn't keep his blush down when she offered him tea and poured it. Harry was already deciding that if this was the way it going to be, he would put a stop to it as soon as he could. He liked Daphne for who he had gotten to know at Hogwarts.

He didn't miss that no one else had their tea served by Daphne.

They talked for a while, going over school. His favorite subjects. He was relieved when Edmund steered the conversation away from where he had grown up. Hermione was excellent at distracting Daphne when it looked like she wanted to ask more questions. He didn't miss the few looks between them.

When Harry finished his second cup of tea, Lord Greengrass sat forward in his chair. Until then, they had been calling him Harry. "Scion Potter, I appreciate this time you have spent letting us get to know you. With the tea spent, I think it time to talk of more serious matters. Would you like a few minutes before I have the paperwork brought out?"

Harry swallowed hard. Daphne had stiffened up. Hermione moved a little closer to Edmund. Edmund didn't move.

"I could use the loo, sir," Harry said. He really needed to, besides wanting to delay this just a little bit more.

Lord Greengrass nodded. Harry was shown where to go and they all waited for everyone to come back. "If you like, we can take this into my study with myself, you, Daphne and Lady Ross."

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. Edmund should know of this too."

"Very well. Minerva, I assume you have discussed with Scion Potter the terms we wish."

She nodded. "I have Anders. Harry and I have no issues with them. He would like to add one of his own though," she told him. Her and Harry had spent a while before dinner yesterday discussing this.

Lord Greengrass raised an eyebrow. "And what is that," he asked.

"Harry would like to name her an Heiress Potter until such time as she is Lady Potter with a release clause on her magic and the ability to have children if she is required to take the title up. She shall be named after Edmund until an heir is produced, by a Potter, and the contract will not be required to pass down," McGonagall said.

Harry had been appalled to understand that Daphne would essentially become his property under the old laws after this was signed. There were items that could not be changed. They were required to marry by his twenty-first birthday. An Heir must be produced before she was twenty-four. If not, she would lose the entitlement of Lady Potter. Harry would have to pay a bride-price. It was so barbaric, he had felt sick to understand the clauses of the binding required of her magic to his. He would never enact them, but it was there, and she would be forced to comply or lose her magic. He would be forced to ensure she met the terms.

Some of the few positives were a dowry vault, in her name and under her control. It would allow her to produce a second heir for the Greengrass line should Astoria choose not to take up a continuance contract. It would be up to Daphne how many children she would want.

Personally, Harry didn't understand most of it except that he knew he and Daphne didn't want this. "Sir, is there any other way we can modify this contract. I don't want Daphne to make an oath of fealty." It was that oath that would bind her magic and free will to him.

Lord Greengrass looked sad and he heard Daphne sniff next to him. Looking at her he could see the devastation on her face over that part of the betrothal contract. "What is an Oath of Fealty?"

It was Edmund. He looked at his brother. Edmund had not been involved in the conversation with Professor McGonagall and his cousins. "It is an oath that will make her have to do whatever Harry says. Her magic will be bound to him and he can command it and her in any way he wants," Hermione said sadly.

The look of horror on Edmund's face mirrored his own to hear it that way. "You have to be joking! That is... that is..." Edmund blurted out.

"Monstrous," Daphne said quietly.

"You will not make this oath," Edmund said angrily. "This was supposed to be a contract for an Alliance. The Greengrasses are already Allies of House Peverell. This contract shouldn't matter," he yelled and he hit his hand on the coffee table. There was a spark that arced from his Scion ring. It was a blue electric bolt that caused Harry to turn away. He tried to shield Daphne. The room was blinded by the light. Harry felt like something drained from him, like he was suddenly tired from playing soccer for hours.

"Illiana," Lord Greengrass called out.

"Edmund," Hermione cried out.

Harry felt something run through him. As fast as it started, it ended. Harry wound up tackling Daphne to the floor and tried to cover her. "Are you all right," Harry asked looking up. He sat up to see Lord Greengrass drop his wand and a shimmery barrier dissipated.

Shakily, she sat up rubbing her arm. "What happened?"

"Edmund, are you all right?" McGonagall was saying in an elevated voice rushing out of her seat.

Lord Greengrass looked at his brother. "Minerva, what did he do?"

Harry stood up and saw Edmund passed out in Hermione's lap. McGonagall was at his side. She ran her wand over him before giving out a sigh. "He's only passed out."

Hermione let out a ragged sigh. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank God."

"Harry," Daphne asked.

He turned and helped her up. She looked shaken. Lord Greengrass called their attention to the table. "I don't believe it. Minerva, Illiana, look."

The parchment had a hole in the center. Red ember edges of the paper emitted blue flames. It burned very slowly towards the outside edges, as though fighting the fire that was trying to consume it.

"The terms of intent were met," Illiana said. "The opening paragraph said it was to make a Union of Allegiance. He have confirmed out Allegiance and Lord Peverell has acknowledged."

Lord Greengrass looked at his brother. "Illiana, that would mean he is Liegelord of our House. The Greengrasses have been independent since my ancestor split from the Notts and the Greengrasses accepted him as their heir."

"Then there must be an ancestor that started the Greengrasses or another house that the Greengrasses absorbed from the Peverell line, descendant from Ignotis," Lady Greengrass said to her husband.

"What does this mean," Harry asked. Daphne had moved behind him.

Lord Greengrass looked up. "It would appear, Scion Potter, that the Peverell's still have minor houses that owe Allegiance to them."

"Father, does this mean that the contract is cancelled," Daphne asked.

"It does, Heiress Greengrass," Professor McGonagall said. "Anders, is there a place I can lay Edmund down? He needs some rest."

"I'm not leaving him," Hermione told McGonagall. She looked fierce. Harry also noticed she looked like she was barely holding herself up right.

"No. I suppose you are not." There was a resigned quality to her voice.

Lady Greengrass came over the them. "We have a drawing room with a nice couch just across the hall. Would you like me to get Deedee to move him or would you like too?" She put a hand on Edmund's head. "We can make a place for Hermione too if she needs a rest."

Harry caught Lord Greengrass move to his daughter's side out of the corner of his eye. "Do you feel well?"

Harry turned to look at her. She looked about ready to breakdown. She stood tall, her eyes on the burning parchment, but the mask she wore most of the time was a shatters of emotion. "Is it truly cancelled?"

Her father opened his arms. "Come here, my beautiful swan."

Tears started to fall and she rushed into his arms. He hugged her to him as she cried. Harry was just watching, still trying to figure out what just happened. "Harry," Professor McGonagall asked touching his arm. Harry jumped, tripping over a chair and ended up on the floor. When he looked up, he her arm still outstretched and looking at him concerned.

"What just happened," he asked her.

**-oOo-**

Hermione sat next to Edmund. She had felt the draw on him, and her, when the lightening had arched from his ring. It was an amazing show of power. It had also scared her.

That day he had burned up the contracts from Malfoy, she had felt it. She knew it had happened, even if she didn't know what it was that happened. Today, she felt Edmund's pain and anger. It had been the same pain and anger that had burned in her for days. She had willingly let him draw on her magic to sunder that barbaric parchment. It had taken far more out of him, but she had done her part too.

It was an overwhelming feeling to understand that Edmund and her were that closely linked, forever. She was not ready for it. She didn't want it, but at the same time she would never abandon her best friend. That was why she was in a very large and comfortable chair at Edmund's side with his hand in hers.

Lady Greengrass was in a chair by the high windows, a book in hand and looking up, every once in a while, to check on them. "Lady Greengrass," Hermione asked. Her mind was looking for something else to think about and what had been said before they took Edmund out of the room was going through her head.

The very pretty blonde woman put a ribbon between the open pages. Shutting the book, she placed it gracefully in her lap and put both hands on it. Hermione didn't miss the motions. She had seen similar actions from Daphne and she was wondering if that is what she should be doing. Edmund was going to be Lord Peverell, a high-ranking member of the Peerage in the Wizengamot and unless something happened, she would be by his side. She swallowed. More thoughts to be afraid of. "Yes, Hermione."

"Was the contract burned up?"

Lady Greengrass gave a gentle smile that spoke volumes of her own relief. "Yes, it is. Daphne and Harry will not have to follow through with it. I have your young Scion to thank for this and can never express my gratitude enough."

Hermione tried not to let her pride in Edmund show, or her blush to think he was hers. "I am glad. That was abhorrent. Daphne was so afraid."

"I assume you were too. I heard Edmund was going to take it until Harry overruled him."

Hermione paled some. So that was why Harry had taken it. "Harry is his Liege lord. That means he can overrule Edmund's decisions?"

Lady Greengrass looked at her for a moment. She felt as though she was being weighed and appraised. If this was anything to do with her and Edmund, she would not back down and sat straight in her chair and returned a level look. After a moment, Lady Greengrass nodded. "Very good, Ward Granger. Yes, Scion Potter is the liege lord of Scion Peverell. Edmund will have control over his House, but when a decision involves both houses, Harry's word will rule. Just as, I expect when we sort this out, we will find ourselves in the same situation as Scion Peverell. There are only two ways I can think how to explain what happened."

Hermione parroted what she heard earlier before she started to process what she said. "Edmund is your Liege lord?"

Lady Greengrass nodded her head once. "I believe so, Ward Granger. Can you guess at the second way?"

Hermione looked at her for a moment. "There was a violation of the contract."

"Very good, Ward Granger. Now, why would I not suspect that?"

Was this a lesson? A test? What would happen if she failed? She couldn't let Edmund down. "That was a magical contract. Magic always exacts a toll. Someone, or all of us, would have lost their magic or died," she said suddenly with wide eyes.

Lady Greengrass smiled. "And no one in that room had either of those consequences, and I ensured Astoria was well, so I do not see that as a possibility."

"No. That does not seem possible."

"Daphne receives tutoring in etiquette, the history of the Peerage and other wizarding lineage and politics every other Sunday while at Hogwarts. I would like you to join. I will pay your tuition."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. She understood the importance of this. She was being offered the training to be a Lady of an important magical house. Apparently whatever test she was in she had either failed spectacularly, or passed well enough to go to the next level. "You really believe that Edmund and I are bonded." It was a statement.

The woman gave her a sad smile. "My dear girl, the connection between you two was apparent the first time I met you. Even before you came to Greencross that day, I had suspicions about the reports Daphne sent us. Especially as the reports became more of a letter about friends than unknown Allies we knew nothing about."

Hermione took in a sharp breath. She had suspected that Daphne, Blaise and Tracey had only sat with them because of Edmund's status. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Daphne had sent back information on them as though she was a spy. The fact that she looked at Daphne as her friend, a truly good friend, was why she was hit by it. Lady Greengrass must have seen her thoughts. "Please, don't blame Daphne. Her father and I ordered her to start the contact. Daphne views you as a friend, Hermione. I have never seen her make a friend outside of Scion Zabini or Heiress Davis. The fact she wished you here last night instead of asking me to find a way to have Tracey pulled from Hogwarts is not something to take lightly."

She thought about her response. "Lady Greengrass, I mean no offense by this, but I don't want to stay home. I want to do something when I graduate."

"And what would you like to do?"

No one had asked her that question yet. It caught her off guard. She had her dreams that she suspected only Edmund might now, but she hadn't voiced them yet. She was only a first-year. Was she supposed to know what she wanted to do yet? Lady Greengrass regarded her while things worked through her head. Eventually, she responded. "I would like to do magical research, probably get a Mastery in Transfiguration. Maybe Arithmancy too. I would like it if Auntie Min might accept me as her apprentice someday, but I am not sure I am gifted enough."

Lady Greengrass raised an eyebrow. "You have known this is the path you wanted for a while, isn't it?"

Hermione blushed. "Since Auntie Min described what she does and she bought us our first transfiguration and magical theory books."

"And, no offense meant, Ward Granger, but why could you not learn to be a proper Lady when it is required and still follow your dream?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "I didn't mean to offend you, Lady Greengrass."

"Hermione, you did not offend me. This is the path I have chosen. I know many woman in our circumstances are expected or forced into being what muggles call a 'house wife'. I chose this path when I was pregnant with Daphne. I have a Mastery in Potions. I use my greenhouses and lab to continue my love of the subject, but raising my daughters, instead of allowing a House Elf or Nanny to do so, is my true passion. I have been blessed that Anders provides for us so I can do this."

Hermione blinked. Some of the weight of what it might mean someday to be a Lady lifted. It settled her some. It actually settled her quite a bit as she thought about it more. After a moment she let out a long breath. "Thank you, Lady Greengrass. Does Daphne know this?"

"I have never hidden this from my daughters, even if Astoria is nine. I expect them to find their own way in life. Anders and I will not hamper them by agreeing to any contract that would bind her in such a way they have no decision and I trust our daughters to someday find a husband that will not tie them down. Daphne is too strong willed to allow that."

Hermione snorted before trying to hide her amusement. Lady Greengrass smiled. "Yes, I know my eldest is very head strong. Now, will you accept my offer?"

"I would be honored, Lady Greengrass. Can I pay for any of it?"

She held up her hand. "Hermione, allow me to do this. It is a small payment I can offer you and your Scion for what you gave my daughter. I will contact Mrs. Bulstrode and first class you will attend is next Sunday. Daphne will show you were to go."

Hermione paled some. Weren't the Bulstrodes some of the worst Purebloods and suspected of dark leanings? Again, her emotions must have been all over her face.

"I think you will like Mrs. Bulstrode. She is Millicent Bulstrodes grandmother. She is a muggleborn that started much the way you are now," Lady Greengrass told her.

Hermione blinked. "But aren't the Bulstrodes purebloods?"

"They split when Turgeon Bulstrode married with Millicent's Grandmother. They were cast out of the family but allowed to keep the name. Lord Bulstrode does not have any children. His sons were killed serving in the last war. His cousin is more like us. Neutral. They did not support the Death Eaters in the last war, and I think you can understand why."

Hermione nodded. There was much to learn of this world that she still thought was all pomp, but if she wanted to stay in this world, she would need to learn all she could.

**-oOo-**

**April 26, 1992**

Edmund watched the countryside roll by. They were rolling through farmlands, the last muggle village just a few minutes behind. He was preferring the silent watch at the window opposed to what else he could be doing.

When he had woken yesterday, Hermione was at his side. The relief and giddy joy that had flooded him to see her there and feel her holding his hand had been short lived. When he realized she was probably there because she had to be, it had soured his relief. Things had been strained between them for the last week and he didn't like it, but he didn't know what to do either. The thought that he had some control over his best friend, his only friend until eight months ago, was not something he liked and it ate at him.

Hermione, for her part, was sitting close to him, but not leaning against him like she might normally. She sat with a book in her hands, but he hadn't seen her turn a page in a bit. A sign she was deep in thought. It had pulled at his heart this morning when she didn't jump to greet him when they met to go to Kingscross Station. Instead, she had looked at him hopefully, but he just couldn't bring himself to hug her.

It was a quiet ride. Daphne sat across from him, a book in her hands, but looking out the window. She wasn't wearing her mask, but she wasn't exactly good either. Edmund knew she was happy the contract was burned up, but it had scared her. Edmund could see that. Edmund understood her fear. He was also glad she would show that to them. Daphne did not like to be vulnerable.

Harry was the only one that seemed normal. Or at least he thought so. It was hard to tell, only having really known him the last month or two. He was reserved most of the time, and tended to hang back until action was needed. Edmund had also seen Harry lead when the situation was called for and his friends listened to him and followed his lead. Even Ron had been doing that before they had come home for Easter.

All though it had felt glad to have Hermione around again and he had been able to us his House magic yesterday, Edmund hadn't felt like talking much yet. He had accepted the Greengrass' heartfelt thanks, but he left as soon as he could. He made sure Hermione was with him though. It had scared him how much he didn't like her being so far away and he wasn't going to do that again if he could help it.

Edmund let out a long heavy sigh.

That was it though. He and Hermione couldn't be far apart for long. Friday night it had been a pit in his stomach. Yesterday morning, his stomach felt upset. The second he had stepped into Greencross, even without seeing her, it had vanished and he had been very happy to see her. This morning, he could feel the separation, and she was only a few houses away. It wasn't a pain, and knew, somehow, that it wasn't anything that would affect him, but he felt it when she wasn't near. It was that thought that had made him not hug her. She should be able to do and go wherever she wanted without this.

At the same time, why shouldn't he be happy to see her? Hermione was his best friend, his closest confidant. She was the one that had been with him for most of his memories growing up. They could still be best friends. The fact she was cute didn't matter. Hermione was his best friend.

The train entered another small town. He watched the houses, station and shops pass by before they broke into more farmlands and countryside.

"Hermione, it's all right if you want to lean against me," he said quietly.

He didn't look at her, still very unsure of these new feelings. He knew Daphne looked at him, he could see it out of the corner of his eye. A moment later, he felt Hermione sidle into his side. It was a position they had done countless times since they were little. It was them. He enjoyed it, but at the same time it felt different. Not a bad different. Just different.

Edmund didn't realize he had moved his arm and wrapped it around her, or that Hermione had laid her head on his shoulder. A moment later, she turned the page.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Third Prophesy

****This is an M rated story****

**A/N: I know it has been three months since the last posting. I will admit that part of that was me loosing the muse for this story and spending all my efforts on Night of the Wolf. The other part was that things have been busy and I only had time to focus on one story. More updates to this story to get to the end of year one are coming. If anyone would like to PM, I am looking for ideas year 2/3 for inspiration. Year 4/5 has a bit of plot I have already worked out.  
**

**For those that have stuck around and the new Fanfic peeps since last update, thank you.**

**A/N: ************Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 28**

**May 2, 1992**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

They were sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Their core group had grown to five. Daphne sat on one side of her, Neville on the other. Edmund was across from her, talking with Harry, Neville and Ron about quidditch. The Hufflepuff-Slytherin game was next weekend and that was all the boys had talked about for days.

Looking at the redhead she didn't care for, who had seemed to grudgingly accept them, she noticed he was usually wherever Harry was, while Tracey had been hanging out with Susan and Hannah quite a bit. Blaise usually was where Tracey or Longbottom were. She was having a hard time to keep track of her social group some days. On the other side of Ron, Parvati sat with Lavender, with her sister Padma and Michael Corner across from them.

"He looked at you again," Daphne said softly next to her.

She elbowed the girl. "Will you stop," she told her.

For the last few days Daphne had taken it on herself to see how flustered she could make her. Hermione was trying not to let it bother her. It was mostly because Edmund was trying to give her space by not being as close as they usually were. Hermione was finding she didn't like it how he was pulling away, but he never rejected her when she really needed him, or if she decided to sit at his feet in the common room or lean against him... it was times like this, when they would have been inseparable, that he pulled away. Not that she didn't like seeing him argue with Weasley, but it just felt different. Edmund didn't want to control her, for that she was thankful, but she didn't like feeling she couldn't just go up and hug her best mate like they always had.

Daphne smirked before turning to Neville. "Neville, did you finish that essay for Potions? I was trying to figure out what the asphodel does."

Neville had been following the conversation and making comments when he needed with the other boys. Looking at her, he nodded. "Yeah. I can show you after breakfast. I'm not going down to the pitch."

"I have another engagement this morning. After lunch?"

Hermione looked at Edmund. "No trips to the Hospital," she told Edmund.

He looked at her, knowing who she was talking too. "You think I want to see Madame Pomfrey today? Are you coming after you and Daphne get done? After lunch I am going to the library."

She felt the phantom pain in her shoulder as Professor Quirrell walked past them. Both the Potter boys rubbed their scars, Harry looking after the man, a look of concern on his face. Hermione scrunched her brow. Daphne leaned in closer. "How often does that happen," she asked. Daphne had taken a much larger interest in Harry since Easter. Hermione knew Daphne was still spooked. That didn't mean that she didn't like the boy. Hermione saw how she looked at him when she thought no one else was looking.

Hermione made sure the boys were into their conversation again before leaning into Daphne. "Not here."

Daphne looked at her for a moment. "Well, as much as I like talking about Potter winning, I think Hermione and I should be going now. Tracey, Susan, you coming?"

Tracey waved her off. "It's another half hour before we need to be there. We'll be there on time," she told Daphne.

Daphne got up and she joined her. "She really likes Hannah and Susan," Hermione said to her.

Daphne gave a little smile before taking on her mask. "They are good for her. Tracey can be shy at times. Her parents would also approve because of their Houses." She waited until they were out of the Great Hall and working their way towards the Hospital. Daphne looked around and pushed her into an alcove. "Now. Spill. How long has that been going on?"

Hermione sighed. She found that she could tell Daphne almost anything. Edmund was the only one she would tell everything too. "Hermione, your rubbing your shoulder again. What is going on," Daphne asked concerned. "It was the same spot you grabbed that night of the brownies."

She cocked her head to the side. "You are a pain, Daphne Greengrass."

"I hear that at times," she said with a smile before getting serious. "Hermione, what is going on?"

"I don't know, Daphne," she told her friend, annoyed at the demand and the pain in her shoulder. "I get these pains through our bond. I can't figure why."

"You realize that it has happened four times this week around Professor Quirrell," Daphne asked her.

Hermione frowned. She had noticed that too, but it happened so many other times too, and it was the worst that night of the Brownies. "I haven't missed that, but it happens so often and Edmund feels it most of the time when we are here." It was like a low burn. She hadn't realized it until she had seen how puffy and aggravated it looked over Easter. As she thought about it, it hadn't bothered her all Easter. It was more like a wound that was swollen from the trauma but was healing. Now they were back, she had felt it through their bond all week.

"What aren't you telling me," Daphne asked her.

"It didn't hurt over Easter."

There was a silence. "Does Edmund have a scar like Harry," she asked. People said she was smart, but Daphne was on the same level as them. The girl was very observant and quick at a puzzle.

"Yes," she told her.

Daphne nodded. "It's on his shoulder. That's why no one knows about it. Isn't it?"

She nodded. They had never tried to keep it a secret, but she knew how sensitive he was about it. Especially with the fact that if he showed people, they would see the scar that went over his shoulder. She put her hand over her shoulder, not wanting to show Daphne her own scars. Only Edmund could know about those. "Yes. What ever happened that night their parents died it left a mark on both of them. Auntie Min explained to us about our bonds, the twins' bond and what I told you about Edmund and me. Daphne, I didn't tell you that Edmund's and mine bond is actually a partners bond."

Daphne sucked in a breath.

She could tell Daphne knew what that probably meant. "There is more," she said looking around as they heard someone laugh nearby.

Hermione knew her fear and hope were clear on her face to look at Daphne. Daphne took her hand. "Mother told me there was more, but I should wait for you to tell me. Hermione, isn't a partners bond a betrothal?" She nodded not able to really say more. "You don't want it, do you?"

Hermione closed her eyes. She had thought about it so much since that night. Her first letter to Daphne had been to ask if they could meet. It held some of what they talked about that day, but not everything. She hadn't really talked to anyone about this yet. Edmund wasn't ready. "I don't know," she told Daphne in a small voice. "I don't have a choice though. That night I went with you, it hurt to be separated from him." She opened her eyes to look at the blonde girl. "Daphne, he's Edmund. He's my best friend. I can't remember a time we haven't been friends or been there for each other."

"Come here," Daphne said, pulling her into a hug. "Get it out now. We can talk later. We need to be at Madame Bulstrode in ten minutes."

Hermione cried. It hurt to have Edmund pull away from her. It scared her what this meant. It scared her that she didn't want to be far from him. After a few minutes, she pulled back, wiping at her eyes and cheek. "I'm sorry," she told Daphne.

Daphne smiled at her. "Don't be. Let's go to Madame Bulstrode then we can go down to the pitch to make sure the boys get to the hospital wing."

She laughed. "We should just put their names on some beds." Daphne got a glint to her eye, taking Hermione's hand again and pulling her down the hall. "Daphne, I wasn't being serious."

The mischievous smirk she had started the gears turning in her own head. "Think we can make it permanent," Daphne asked.

She laughed again, wiping another tear from her face. "That sounds like a challenge."

Daphne smiled. "I bet you can't do it." Hermione eyed her before Daphne threw her mask up. "Time to get serious," she told Hermione.

They had walked to an old office by the Hospital. She looked around dubiously. "Isn't this a strange place to have lessons on being a Lady?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Madame Bulstrode knows what she is doing, but is not always conventional."

Hermione raised her own brow at her friend before pulling herself up and trying to act as Auntie Min and Daphne had been training her. Daphne nodded and pushed the door open.

They walked into a room with a large round table with ten seats. It had a very nice lace doily, with high tea settings. A small pad of thin parchment, almost like a muggle notebook, sat next to each setting with a very fine quill made of a long thin feather. She was immediately fixated on the bound pad. She had not seen it's like yet in the magical world and she longed for her old fine point fountain pens and ring bound notebooks.

Daphne elbowed her and she tried to keep her blush down as Daphne steered them around the table. She saw four other girls already sitting and talking. They had stopped when she walked in and were now following her with their heads. She recognized two of them as second year Ravenclaws. The other two looked like fourth years. Daphne took them towards a woman that looked many times her elder. The woman had curly white hair that sat under a wide brim hat that had a nice satin and lace top with a few flowers on it. Her robes were cut in a way that flattered her narrow frame. What caught her were the dark eyes that looked at her.

They showed to be quite intelligent. As well as hard and discerning. Unlike when the Headmaster looked at her that way, she didn't feel any malice or conniving. Daphne pulled them up short. "Good Morning, Madame Bulstrode. May I introduce Hermione Granger."

The woman looked at her for a moment before saying, "It is a pleasure to meet Ms. Granger," the woman bowed her head to her. Hermione realized the woman bowed lower than her. The woman's eyes met hers on the way back up and she could tell the woman didn't miss her reaction. "Ms. Granger, what is your peerage and rank?"

Hermione let out a slow breath. Was she part of the peerage now? She was technically betrothed to her best mate. She curtsied to the woman as she said, "I am Ward to House Ross and protected by House Peverell and House Potter, Madame Bulstrode."

The woman took in her words and regarded her. "I see we have some work to do here. What is your true peerage, my dear?"

Hermione looked at her and cast Daphne a quick look, not sure what she was missing and not liking not being in the know. After a second, Madame Bulstrode spoke up. "I thought as much. First, Heiress Peverell, you pay me a great courtesy with the depth of that curtsy. Why would you go so low?"

Hermione blinked. "I am Ward of House Ross. That was the depth I was taught."

"Which is quite correct if that were your only claim. You are protected by House Peverell and Potter, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said.

"You are protected, not a vassal, indentured servant or slave?"

"No, ma'am," she said, not quite being able to keep the anger out of her voice.

The woman rose an eyebrow. "Then you are Ward of the House that you are betrothed to," she said matter of fact.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. How could the woman know that? The other girls looked at her with wide eyes before they started to whisper with each other. Daphne stepped up. "Madame Bulstrode, that has not been made public. I am not sure they want to yet."

Madame Bulstrode looked at her. "It is public, Heiress Greengrass. Any bond or betrothal is recorded in the Hall of Records. If you know how to access it, that knowledge is public. As for you, Heiress Peverell. As far as I know, you are the highest-ranking Peerage member in attendance, and as such can start this tea today."

Hermione looked at her with huge eyes. "But, Edmund... ow," she said to Daphne as she stepped on her foot. "Scion," Daphne hissed softly.

Madame Bulstrode chuckled. "Thank you, Heiress Greengrass, but I don't think I need those methods today. Heiress Greengrass is correct. You should refer to your betrothed as Scion Peverell while attending a high tea like I have set today. In more private settings, or with people you know well, referring to Scion Peverell as Edmund Evans-Potter or whatever name you want is acceptable."

"Yes, Madame Bulstrode," she said. "Scion Peverell is allegiant to House Potter, wouldn't that make Scion Potter the highest Peerage member," she asked.

Madame Bulstrode gave her an indulgent smile. "Very observant, Heiress Peverell. When it comes to House control, yes, but when it comes to Blood or Old status, the Potters are a good five seats or more below the Peverells. Today, you are the honored guest and we will do our best to guide you through our lesson."

**-oOo-**

**Headmaster's Office, Scotland**

Minerva had finally agreed to a meeting with Dumbledore. Her temper had cooled enough that she wouldn't try to kill the man the first manipulation he tried. There was no mistaking though, she was still irate at the man now that she understood everything about her godsons' accounts.

The afternoon sun was shining through windows, making rays of lights bounce around the room as they hit glass vials or other items on shelves or inside cabinets. It made for a pleasant mosaic of color dance around the room. It was the only thing she found pleasurable looking at the man who sat on the other side of a nice tea table.

He tapped his spoon on the lip of the teacup before looking at her. The man looked tired. "Thank you for meeting me today, Minerva."

Minerva was sitting with her back ramrod straight, her face cool and her body tense. She didn't trust the old fool anymore. "What is it you would like to talk about, Headmaster."

"We don't need the formalities today, Minerva. This is not about school business," he told her.

She didn't reach for the tea that the house elf had poured for her. "What is it you would like to talk about?"

She watched him reach into his robes and pull out two rolled parchments. "I can tell you are not interested in small talk today. I admit I would like to reclaim that friendliness we used to have and would offer this as a first step on that path."

He handed the parchments to her. "What is this, Albus?"

"The letter that James Potter gave me to pull funds from the Potter vaults before they died. There is also the original draft of the Potters' Will."

She took in a deep breath, her eyes narrowing. "You know a note like that is annulled upon death and any Will is not active unless read." Her hand snatched the aged parchments. Unrolling them, she scanned the letter. It Authorized Albus to pull funds from the accounts. There was no amount specified, but there was a line that said 'per our agreement'.

"What agreement is he talking about," she asked icily.

"When they went under the Fidelius, James and Lily wanted muggle-born and those needing protection to haven't. He authorized funds to be pulled to do that," Albus told her.

"How much? I doubt it was to the tune of almost nine-million galleons. You know the Goblins will not say who did this, but how could it not be you?"

He pursed his lips. "I was only trying to do what the Potters wanted. I did not realize how much I had withdrawn over the years."

"I would think it was far more than James or Lily would have thought. You realize that the amount of funds you withdrew had almost bankrupted both boys?"

He sighed. "I had not realized it. I admit I had left the management of their funds in the hands of the goblin account manager the Dumbledore's have used for a long time."

She took in a deep breath. The man was trying to lay out his defense to her. What was his game to do this? He must know now that she had been in contact with the DMLE and Bones. She was on her guard. Albus was a master strategist and manipulator. "That does not absolve you what you did. This letter does not give you the authority to do what you did."

"It gave me the authority with that original Will," he told her.

She frowned and took the second parchment that had been rolled up. It was a Will that was so much simpler. It only said the boys were to go to a loving relative, Dumbledore was to be the executor and things were to be distributed as discussed with their executor. It was so vague and sparse, she knew James and Lily would never have willingly agreed to this. They loved their sons more than themselves. It showed that night. James and Voldemort had had a duel that had blasted half the first floor away before Peter had killed James. Lily had taken the boys and Hagrid had found them out on the lawn. Tom's cloak was next to him and Peter had disappeared. Only recently had she been able to get the real story out of Hagrid. The poor man was so infatuated with Albus that he still didn't believe that Edmund was the same Edmund he had taken to the Dursley's. He truly believes that Edmund died after that night.

"Where is the Will that Lily wrote," she asked him.

"This is the Will the Goblins certified," he told her.

The anger she felt for the man boiled over. "This is not the Will Lily would have written for her boys. Maybe you could have fooled or compulsed James, but Lily would have never fallen for that. That is her Signature on this paper, but this is not what she would have agreed to. Where is the original Will. Is this why they changed it when Lily or James found out what you had done? Tell me the truth right now, Albus, or I swear that I will burn the ground around you to get what is owed those boys."

He pursed his lips hard, looking like he had been caught. "What is owed those boys, Minerva? They have claimed their Scion rings. Most of the money that could be reclaimed has been. Hogwarts and I have nothing else to give. They will be able to claim their Lordships at seventeen. They are together like you always wanted. What else is there for them to be owed?"

It suddenly struck her what he was trying to do and he wanted her to certify what he was presenting. "You are trying to fight the Goblins on the money that is still owed and the artifacts and heirlooms you took. Where are they, Albus? Are any in this room or did you sell them? If the estimates are correct, even on the black market the items missing would be worth a few million galleons." She took in a sharp breath. She had seen the ledgers for the last twenty-five years for the school. There had always been dozens of anonymous donations a year. They had added up to a million or more a year. How many of those had been from her godchildren's vaults. How many before their parents died had been from other families that had died. Had he been involved in those deaths or just opportunistic. In his position, he could have dozens of Wills sealed in this way in the Ministry.

She suddenly felt like she was in more danger than she ever had been. Would she be able to take him in a duel? How would she get help?

Albus gave her a hard, piercing look. Was she showing her thoughts that much? "Minerva, months ago you asked for a counting of the Accounts. Hogwarts accounts are now at about one million three hundred thousand. If you persist with the Goblins attempt to regain the missing amount, you will bankrupt Hogwarts. The normal donations and tuition would only allow us to open next year for about seven-tenths of the current students. All those unable to afford tuition would be required to seek alternate schooling or comply with Ministry rules on wands for those that have not achieved their OWLs by the end of the year. Do you want to be responsible, or your godchildren to be blamed?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she handled her wand in her pocket. Albus hadn't even moved towards his. He looked supremely confident in his blackmail. Given the documents he had shown her, he probably had a right to. It would clear him of most items that would send him to Azkaban. He would still be facing the veil though for what he did to Harry. The man obviously didn't know everything he was facing. If he did this though, she couldn't fathom the hurt it would do to her godchildren. All of them.

It was going to be imperative to get Hermione to Gringotts as soon as she could, even if she needed to miss classes tomorrow morning. The girl would need the protection, besides what she already had. David and Amelia would too. Harry and Edmund would need to claim them as Wards. Once she passed the future Ladyship to Hermione, she would not be able too.

"You will not succeed in this route, Albus," she said in a low voice.

He smiled. "I think I have, Minerva. Now, the next topic is to discuss where the Potter boys live and who their Guardian is to be," he said.

She shook her head. "Albus, I will tell you right now to stop. I am their Guardian and blood relation. You know this and the Will you have will hold sway in the Wizengamot if you persist."

He took a sip of his tea. "Minerva, as I told you before. There are things you do not understand. I must ensure they are under certain protections and guided."

"Guided to what, Albus. Protected from what! You have said that for years and you have never described what that meant! Those boys are not going to leave the family they have and I will never give up my rights over them. Even if you find a way to take me out of the picture, Albus, I have already put safeguards in place to make sure all my godchildren will never fall into your hands."

Albus smug expression fell some. "That is not how this is going to work, Minerva. There are ways that the Chief Warlock can use to sunder your rights and what ever protections you have," he told her.

She snorted. "Albus, you may be the most brilliant wizard in a thousand years, but there is much you don't know. I challenge you to try this course of action if you persist. What will happen will be far worse than anything you could do to drag their names through the mud and be the person responsible for shutting down Hogwarts. I know the finances of this school. In 1970, this school turned a profit of over G700,000. In 1971, that dropped to G210,000. By 1975, the school was in the red to almost six-hundred thousand galleons a year."

"It was you that ended the sales of potions and herbology supplies that the Newt students used to make or grow. The general plants and supplies grown in the greenhouses used to supply eighty percent of what was needed to teach students or supply the Hospital. Now it is only about thirty percent with almost half the students at this time. That was also with a staff three times what we have now. Do you really want to go down this road of blaming my godchildren or trying to claim guardianship over them?"

"That does not include the drop in OWL and NEWT scores in several classes over the years."

Albus face soured. "Those records are sealed. You have no grounds to release any of that information."

"They are not sealed, Albus. Do you not remember making me responsible for the budget? Part of that requires me to submit a review to the Governors every three years. I assure you that it is filed in the Ministry and is available to public knowledge. That includes every receipt or budget you signed, Albus. It also includes all staff lists, withdrawals and transfers of Hogwarts properties, including the material grown or brewed on these grounds. I know more of your secrets, Albus, then you may even know about. My Oaths to you prevented me from revealing this before, my trust from questioning you, but I am not bound by them anymore," she said standing up. She had taken her wand out of her pocket and it sparked.

He looked at her for a few moments. "If you take me down I will take you with me, and all your brats."

"You lay a hand on any of them, and I swear you will be walked through the Veil," she hissed at him.

They stared at each other.

"Minerva, the Dark Lord is not dead."

She blinked and shook her head. "Excuse me, what was that?"

Albus looked at her before sighing. "I have trained you for years to take over as Headmaster when I finally die. I can see I have done to well a job at it. If we were to take this feud outside this office, it would destroy this school and other parts of the wizarding world we both do not want to see that way."

"I don't care about that, Albus. What do you mean You-Know-Who is not dead," she asked. She felt that saying the name was now a taboo subject.

Albus turned serious. "It is obvious that over the last year, you have outplayed me at every turn when it comes to your godchildren. Even now, you turn around a ploy I admit should have cowed almost anyone else. Harry is destined to conflict with the Dark Lord."

"What about Edmund and Hermione," she asked. For the first time in years, she could see the old Albus she knew, the one that would be honest with her. She would not be fooled by him, but this was to important to believe that some of what came out of his mouth wasn't truth. _The best lie is told with truth_. "Will you make a wizards vow that what you tell me now about my godchildren is the truth? The entire truth. No omissions. No skirting the truth with truth. You will tell me what is going on."

Albus sighed and reached into his pocket. She eyed the wand he pulled out. He was fast. She was about the same, but the man had power she could only dream about her. The man held up his wand. "I swear that I have a belief and some evidence that the Dark Lord, known as Voldemort, is not dead. Harry Potter is involved in a prophesy with Voldemort. It is my belief that protecting and preparing Harry for this is the highest priority for the boy."

His wand glowed blue and she pursed her lips. Magic would hold his words. "Was leaving the boy in an abusive house part of preparing the boy?"

Albus held her gaze. "I knew that he wasn't happy, but I was not aware of the amount of abuse he sustained."

Her nostrils flared. "Did you check up on him," she asked.

"Yes. As you have seen, he has scars that look like a normally active boy would gather. I thought he was making it up."

Her heart thudded in her chest at the anger at the man. "Albus, you know that Pomona and the St. Mungo healers found broken bones that had healed on their own? There are no records he ever saw a healer after his first birthday. Where did you take him?"

Albus looked disgruntled.

"That is immaterial, Minerva. The important point is that by removing him from his relatives, the blood wards that were protecting him have fallen. Harry is vulnerable now to Voldemort and any of his followers that are still out there," he said.

"The treatment of Harry is not immaterial." She felt like she was just barely holding in her magic. Albus eyed her with trepidation. "That treatment has to a boy that was just about broken when he came to this school. You just about broke a twin bond. Do you really know what happens if that happens Albus?"

"They go on not knowing they had a twin," he said. "You are not seeing the larger picture Minerva. Harry has a prophesy that he is to defeat Voldemort."

She spat at him as she yelled at him. "You old daft fool, Albus. A prophesy has many meanings and many ways of fulfilling! Most are never fulfilled, the terms to start the Prophesy never met. Now you are telling me Harry is destined to defeat You-Know-Who, but in your brilliant ignorance, you just about killed him and Edmund. A normal twin bond they may be able to get over, but not what they have. Hermione has a partners bond with Edmund. That is no typical twin bond and Harry has something in him that whatever you did has hidden it so well the Healers at St. Mungo's can't figure out what it is. Is that part of the prophesy?"

"What do you mean that is not a normal twins bond and the other two are too young to have such a bond," he said. "Minerva, listen."

"No! You listen, Albus! For once don't believe you have all the answers and know everything. You have tortured those three with whatever you think this is. As much as I wish it wasn't, Hermione Granger is in a partners bond with Edmund Potter. It is to the point it is a betrothal bond. Do you understand what that means? What ever happened that night You-Know-Who died or disappeared, it enhanced their bond to the point they could transfer physical damage over fifty miles. It was pretty much Harry pushing it to Edmund. From there, it goes to Hermione. Do you get that?"

Albus paled as though she had finally gotten him to listen. She was telling him stuff about her godchildren she never wanted to, but if what he said was right, then he had almost condemned them all.

Albus sat back in his chair, his eyes to the floor. She was ready to blast the man into the next century, but she couldn't if what he said was correct. "This complicates matters," he said before looking back up at her. Her stare was hard and unyielding.

"What does this complicate, Albus," she asked him with steel in her voice.

"Are the Healers at St. Mungo's investigating Harry's scar?"

"Yes."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Have they discovered what is in the scar yet?"

"No." She was too angry to say much more.

Albus opened his eyes and got up. She watched him carefully, like a serval would a tiger. He put his hand back into his pocket and walked over to a cabinet. "What are you doing," she asked him.

He opened the cabinet and she recognized what those orbs were. Some had gone dark, while a fair number of them glowed. "Minerva, did you know that Sybille Trelawney is a seer?"

"I knew her grandmother was," she told her. "I didn't know it had passed to her daughter or granddaughter.

He spun the round shelves until they stopped at what she assumed he had been looking for. He closed his eyes again and bowed his head. "As far as I can tell, her entire line for the last eight generations have been seers. It was why I was interested in hiring her." He took out the dark orb, then another before taking out one that still glowed the eerie blue-white of a memory.

"Are you telling me that she has made prophesies?"

"Eight, as far as I know. The first recorded one was the night I went to interview her. It was why the Potter's went into hiding," he told her.

She felt some of her anger deflate. "They knew about it."

Albus nodded. "They knew there was a danger. That they and their boys were targets. As were several others. As you said, most prophesies fail because the terms are never met. But if the potential remains, then the prophesy can remain inactive, sometimes for thousands of years. This one," he said holding up a now dark swirl of mist. "This one, Voldemort managed to find out about part of it. It was why he targeted the Potter's. Harry was born at a time and his parents had defied the Dark Lord in ways that fulfilled the terms."

She sat down. "They didn't know the entire prophesy? Did they?"

He shook his head. "No. I was trying to avoid the prophesy from happening." he told her.

She frowned. She knew he must be speaking the truth, but she felt there was something big missing. "It has gone dark. So that means it has been fulfilled or something else has happened to change it."

"Yes. It went dark the day the wards were broken on 4 Privet Drive." He held up another one. "This one went dark the day Harry took his Scion ring."

"And what is the third one," she asked him.

He placed it on his desk and took his wand out of his pocket. When he touched it, a silvery Sybill Trelawney, who looked much younger, with glasses that were half as thick and with only a single shawl on her shoulders, appeared in miniature on top of the orb.

"_The Dark Lord approaches. He shall choose a child to mark as his equal... Born as the seventh month closes, or the eight month is born, they shall be born to parents that thrice defied the Dark Lord...born of power... the children shall mark a third. Together they stand to defeat the darkest of Dark for a thousand years... apart they threaten the doom of all… When House of the dead is Born again... When child of the House lost to time is found... When child of the Founders is recognized... The Dark Lord shall be banished, never to rise again."_

There was a silence.

Minerva blinked as the visage of Sybill faded. After a few, she looked up at Albus. "The other two were similar?"

Albus shook his head. "No. The first two spoke only of Harry. Either the child born at the end of the seventh month or the elder twin. Sybill made these three within a fortnight, all the month before the Potter Twins were born."

"I still don't understand why you condemn the boy and steal from them," she said.

Albus snorted. "You still don't see the bigger picture. Sometimes it is not about the individual, Minerva. This is about the greater good. This is about saving the wizarding world. Now your three godchildren are all involved in it because you would not listen to me."

"Do not blame me in any of this and do not spout that tripe that Grindewald used to use as a recruiting slogan. They are children, not pawns. All I heard in that prophesy is that there is hope to keep them together. From this point on I will need to get them more involved..." She was so riled up, she didn't see it coming.

Albus flicked his wand and she snapped her hands to her side and fell over stiff as a board. He had done this to rile her to the point she would be too distracted. Her eyes burned in her head with hatred at the man. He walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I was hoping that by me telling you about this, you would become an ally to guide them. What you propose would bring the approaching war to a pitch that would cost both sides much. I can not allow that."

She took in a deep breath. "If you do anything to hurt them, you will walk through the Veil." She felt the sharp pressure in her head signifying the attempt to breach her mind.

"How are you able to talk under a full body bind," he asked her, intensifying his gaze. "And why can't I get into your mind."

She glared back at him. The headache was forming, but he was in for a nasty shock. "You won't be able too," she said, her voice sounding labored. He frowned.

She moved her fingers just a little. Albus didn't understand that being godmother and blood relative to two out of the three children in the prophesy that she could call upon the magic of their Houses. Like that night a month ago, the magic responded to her will and she slammed back on the needle sharp probe the man was using. "Aaahhhhhh," Albus cried out as her hammer slammed into his mind. Albus stumbled back and she felt him release her of the body bind. She rolled over to grab her wand and swung it up. Albus saw it and flicked his wand. Two inch long golden tubes had formed around him, but she was forced to transfigure several silver daggers into harmless dust, which she blew back at him.

He swiped it away as though it was cobwebs he was clearing. She had already started another transfiguration as he swung around and flicked his wand down. This time she did what she wanted and the thick golden ropes lashed out and wound around his wrists as a rope shot out at her. She wasn't quick enough to deflect all the rope. It cut through her robes like they were water and she felt the sharp pain in her leg of a deep cut. Bringing her arm down, the golden ropes pulled him down to the ground. He muttered something and one of the ropes started to stretch. He flicked his wand up. She caught the movement and a fire lasso came out of his wand. She moved and slashed it with a stream of water. Her ropes were holding.

The man looked livid at her. "How dare you attack me in my own school," he said moving his wand like he was tossing a ball. She twirled and fell as her leg gave out from the pain. She fell, his spell missing her and destroying a cabinet behind her. "Minerva, what is this," he snarled as the golden robes started to smoke. She turned to put up a shield. It was a good thing she did as some nasty red spell hit it and ricocheted to the ceiling. She didn't answer him as she flicked her wand and ropes pulled tight again. He went down, his arms collapsing and his face smashing into the floor.

He was too good at dueling though. He had gotten a spell off as he went down. It hit her in the chest and she flew back as though hit by many stunners. She slammed into the wall next to his desk. Her breath rushed out of her lungs and she slumped to the floor. Pain in her side shot through her.

"Get me out of this," he said angrily at her.

She got up on an arm, feeling dizzy. After taking in gasps of air, she wheezed. "It was a Ross that made the condemned manacles in the lower courtroom. This is a special variation."

Shakily, she pulled herself up to the desk and onto her feet. "Let me go. You still don't understand. Tom can not be allowed to go unchecked. Harry and now your other brats need to be prepared. Let me go."

He was on the floor, his arms below him and pulled to the opposite sides of his body. His wand was near his hands, but not close enough to grab. His face was pressed to the floor and blood was trickling out of his nose. Before she did anything else, she cast a patronus. "Tell Amelia Bones that I am in the Headmaster's Office and he just attacked me. Come immediately."

"You bring the DMLE into this and they will take all of them. You want that to happen," he said angrily.

She tried to take a step, but had to sit in a nearby chair instead. Opening her robes, she could see the blood staining her underclothes. She ignored him as she ran her wand over the wound and closed it. She would need to see Poppy when this was done. When she was done, she returned her attention to Albus. He was still in the same position, but had managed to get his fingers close to his wand. She flicked her wand and his came zooming into her hand. "I want my godchildren to live long, happy lives. Now that I know of this prophesy, it can be determined the best course of action. As for you, Albus Dumbledore, I want you to rot in Azkaban if they don't send you through the veil."

"If they take me away you doom us all," he spat at her.

"If I keep you here, you doom more than just my godchildren," she retorted. Her chest was starting to burn. She was suspecting that she might have a few broken ribs.

For close to ten minutes they sat there before there was a blast at the door. On the second blast, it flew open and three Aurors burst into the room. They pulled up short to see Albus stuck to the floor. She was breathing heavily and lolled her head towards them.


	29. Chapter 29 - Allies

**A/N: Updates should become more recent. Also, really going to start going AU from this point forward.**

**A/N: ************Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 29**

**May 2, 1992**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Edmund gave Hermione a scared look. She looked terrified.

"Don't worry, I have heard Professor McGonagall shall be healthy in a few days and return," Professor Flitwick said from the Head Table. "In the meantime, all her classes shall be canceled for a Study Hall."

"Ed," she said.

Not for the first time in the last week he was mentally hitting himself for sitting on the opposite side of the table. He knew why, but if something were to happen, would he get to her in time. Now, she needed him and he was not immediately there.

"Come on," he told her.

"Should I come," Neville asked.

"Please," Hermione said, Daphne standing with her. "Maybe Lady Longbottom can find out what happened if the Professors won't say."

Harry stood too and the five of them walked up to talk with Professor Flitwick. As they approached, Quirrell had a look of triumph on his features while Snape looked dower. The other Professors looked concerned. He held his arm out and Hermione moved to his side. This was their Auntie and she was his best mate. She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know what you want. Would you come into a side room," Flitwick asked them.

"Yes, Professor," they said.

"Severus and Aurora, can you watch the Hall?"

Snape looked at them and nodded. They all followed Professor Flitwick, who had been joined by Professor Sprout, to a side door off the Great Hall. It opened into a small antechamber. "Professor, is Auntie Min alright," he asked.

The man looked at him with a long face. "I am uncertain, Mr. Evans-Potter. She has been taken to St. Mungo's."

Hermione wrapped her other arm around him and pulled tight. "What happened," she asked.

"I am sure some of this will be in the _Prophet_ tomorrow. There was an altercation between the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall that led to wands being drawn," Professor Sprout said.

He felt his heart thud in his chest. "What type of altercation," Hermione asked.

"We don't know. We really can't say anything if we did," Professor Flitwick said.

"Neville," he turned to his best mate.

Neville nodded, looking pale. "Professor's, can I use a floo to contact my Gran."

"I would like to contact my parents too," Daphne said.

"I appreciate that you would like to help your friends, but this is with their families," Professor Flitwick said.

"We are Allies. Per Wizengamot Law, I am allowed to contact my parents in the case of emergency. This is an emergency with my Ally," Daphne stated, pulling herself up tall.

Professor Flitwick nodded. "If you will follow me, you can use the floo in Professor McGonagall's office."

He looked at Daphne, trying to say how thankful he was to her. She nodded to his unsaid thanks and took Hermione's hand when she offered it.

As they walked up to Auntie Min's office, Hermione had her hand in his and was squeezing as hard as she could. "Your Auntie will be alright," Neville said behind them.

"Thanks, Nev," he said.

"Of course she will. Who else is going to give us detention as much as Snape," Harry said.

There was a strained chuckled among them. Hermione sniffed. It was quiet after that. When they got to her office, Daphne called through the floo first. When she pulled out, she warned them. "Father is coming through."

A moment later, Lord Greengrass stepped through the flames. He still wore his nice day clothes and robes. He didn't bother with the normal formalities as he looked around. He looked at them quickly before turning to Professor Flitwick. "Filius, what is going on?"

The small man frowned. "Minerva has been taken to St. Mungo's. I am not sure of her condition, but Poppy thought her wounds quite severe."

Hermione gasped and hugged him. He wrapped her into him. "Can we see her," he asked.

Lord Greengrass looked at him. "Filius, I will be escorting her godchildren to St. Mungo's if it is that dire."

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "I can't allow that. Minerva is their magical guardian and without her approval, they must stay here."

"I want to see Auntie Min," he told them. Fear causing him to speak much louder than he should.

"Filius, you will find it filed that myself, my wife or Lady Longbottom can act Guardian in her stead. Edmund, Hermione, Harry, do you need anything," he asked.

"Father, I would like to go to," Daphne told him.

"As would I, Lord Greengrass," Neville said.

The man looked at them. "My little swan, this is a night for close family. If everything is well, I can take you tomorrow. Scion Longbottom, I do not have the authority to allow that."

Edmund elbowed Neville out of gratitude. He got an elbow back. "We can leave now," Hermione spoke for them. He felt her fear and desire to go get their Auntie. Lord Greengrass looked to Harry.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded.

Lord Greengrass gave a quick hug to Daphne before going through the floo. Edmund was not a fan of the floo, but it got them to the main lobby of St. Mungo's in moments. It was also infinitely better than the Knight Bus. He came out and turned to catch Hermione as she stumbled out. Typically he would say something to see her flush, but tonight was not one of those nights. Harry came out behind them, silent and reticent. Normally, he would notice, but tonight he was only thinking of Auntie Min.

He remembered a lady at the front counter. The desk was at the far side of a waiting room with a dozen people or more. Some wizards and witches in Lime Green robes. There was an elevator and then they stood outside a room talking to a Healer he recognized. The tall blonde woman had helped him before. He was sure of that. "Healer Tonks, can you please let us know of her condition?"

The woman looked at him. "You know I can't unless you are family," she told him.

"Minerva has given emergency contact and rights to my wife and I. Her godchildren would like to see her if they can," he told her.

She pursed her lips. Nodding to Lord Greengrass she turned to them first. "If you three can be very quiet and not bother her, you can go in and see your Auntie," she told them. Edmund was impressed that her tone was of that of a grownup talking to a grownup.

"Thank you," Hermione said before pulling him in.

"How bad is it," Lord Greengrass asked.

"Not good. She had a good cut on her leg that had been healed very poorly. Whatever she got hit with in her chest broke four ribs, dislocated a few vertebrae and then was starting to dissolve the bones. It was a nasty piece of work," she told him. Edmund had stopped just inside the door to hear that and then see Auntie Min laying in a bed. She looked very pale and old. Older than he had ever seen her. He knew she was up there in age, but she had never looked so frail.

Hermione waited at his side until he moved again. Harry had come inside the door, moving to stand against the wall next to it.

"Auntie Min," Hermione said moving to the bed side and putting her hand in their Aunties. He put a hand on her leg. This woman was family. She had been there almost as much as his parents. Hermione was the only person that had been in his life more than Auntie Min. She breathed steadily and lay so still he was worried she would stop breathing. Hermione wove her fingers into his. He held her hand tight, knowing how this was affecting her.

They didn't say anything for a bit. Lord Greengrass came in with Healer Tonks. "We need to send an owl to mum and dad to let them know she is here," he told Lord Greengrass.

"I will visit them once I get you lot back to Hogwarts," he told them.

"How bad is she hurt," Hermione asked looking at the adults.

"She will need a few days to heal and recover. Madame Pomfrey was able to get to her in time to prevent any serious damage that we couldn't heal."

Hermione let out a sob and leaned into him. He put his head on hers. "What happened," he asked. "We were told the Headmaster was taken to the DMLE. Why did they duel each other?"

"We don't know," Healer Tonks said. "Lord Greengrass..."

"Anders, please."

"... Anders. There isn't much her godchildren can do here tonight. I think it best they go back to Hogwarts and get a good night's rest."

"I don't want to leave Auntie Min," Hermione said standing tall and moving away from him, as though she was going to protect their Auntie. He moved to stand behind her. He would be resolute in this too.

"As commendable as that is, she has been given a sleeping draught and will not wake until tomorrow. If Anders agrees, I am sure she will be in a better state to receive visitors tomorrow after lunch," Healer Tonks told them in a soft tone.

He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You will tell us if anything happens," he asked.

"I shall come to the school as soon as I can if she worsens, Edmund. But Healer Tonks has assured me she will be better. It will be several days, if not longer, though before she is fully healed." Lord Greengrass was trustworthy. He had not seen anything to dissuade him of that. Hermione nodded and moved back to Auntie Min's side.

"We will be back tomorrow, Auntie Min. Get better," she said before placing a kiss on their Aunties forehead. She moved to the side to let him do the same.

Harry hadn't moved from where he was. "Harry, you alright," he asked.

Harry nodded. "Professor McGonagall will be alright? She needs to be better. I don't want to be separated from Edmund," he said to Healer Tonks.

"Mr. Potter, you will not be separated. Your Professor will be good as new very soon," she said kindly back.

"Harry. You're Godmother has named myself and Iliana your guardians should anything happen. You will not be separated from your brother or Hermione and you will not be removed from the Sylvans'." He looked at Harry until he nodded. After that, he turned to them. "That goes for you two as well. Now, it is getting close to your curfew at school. We should be heading back."

"Yes, sir," he said looking at his Auntie again. Hermione gave her another kiss on the forehead before taking his hand. Edmund felt the comfort to have her hand in his. Before any of this stuff in the last few weeks, they were friends. He still was. He hadn't controlled her before, so was it worth it pulling away from her? Especially at times like this.

As they walked to the door, she let go of his hand. "Come on, Harry," she said gently. He felt she was still trying to keep tears back. "We aren't leaving you."

Harry gave her a wan smile and looked at him apprehensively. Edmund shrugged. If that was who she wanted tonight, who was he to say no. Harry nodded and let Hermione lead him away. Lord Greengrass followed but stopped just outside the door when he didn't follow. He looked at Healer Tonks. "You will make sure she is alright and let us know if something happens," he asked her. He knew he was just a child to her, but it didn't mean he wasn't concerned for a woman who had always been there for her.

"I will, Edmund. Now, get off to school. You can see her tomorrow afternoon."

He nodded and let Lord Greengrass steer him to the elevator.

**-oOo-**

**May 4, 1994**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Edmund was in a better mood today after seeing Auntie Min yesterday. She had looked so much better, but still under the weather. They had been told not to worry, and he was inclined to believe her. Lord Greengrass was to come mid-afternoon to take them back today.

Hermione, on the other hand, had been very quiet today. After breakfast she had gone to the library, not wanting anyone around. He didn't like that with their Auntie in the St. Mungo's, but he let her go, knowing sometimes they all needed their space. Thus, he found himself in the greenhouses with Neville.

"Gran said she was going to visit this afternoon and that I could come," Nev told him piling some manure into a narrow wheelbarrow. Edmund tried not to turn his nose up at the pungent dragon dung. He felt he needed to be with a friend today, so he had gone off with Neville. Daphne had told him she would keep an eye on Hermione. Edmund trusted her. He found that he would only trust Neville, Daphne or Harry if they had told him that.

"As long as you don't smell as bad as this shite," he told Neville, who just grinned at him.

Madame Sprout was a row over with another student who was helping for the day. He was glad she didn't care if students swore, especially during class when something bit, stung or whipped you.

"It smells better than you most days," the blonde boy retorted.

Edmund chuckled. He so much liked the Neville now compared to the Neville at the start of the year. "Surprising since I'm not the one usually buried up to my arm pits in this. What do you use for soap? Troll turds?" Neville laughed and punched his arm. "Oh, yuck. Now it's on my shirt!"

Neville shrugged. "Guess I need to get the elves a present for cleaning your clothes up."

He gave his best mate a glare. "I liked you better before you fought back."

Neville grinned and moved the wheelbarrow down the row. "A handful into each pot. Stay away from the tentaculars. Madame Sprout doesn't want us touching those yet. They give a nasty bite and the poisonous ones will turn your skin green or blue for days."

"Brilliant" he said. If all this stuff wasn't so useful for potions, he would burn the whole lot. He was not a fan of magical plants, except when they were brewing.

They had almost finished the row when Professor Sprout came by. "Very good boys. I see Longbottom has been showing you the proper way," she said with a smile.

"Yes, Professor," he said wiping his brow. The greenhouses were hot, even for May.

"Very good. Don't forget to take a swig of water now and again. I think you both earned five extra credit points for next class. When you are done, please clean up your tools."

"Yes, ma'am," Neville answered her. After she walked away, Neville moved to the plant next to him. "Are things good with you and Hermione now? You seem back to your old self after last night."

He focused on the plants. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about everything yet. As far as he knew, only Harry and Hermione knew it all. He felt guilty keeping it from his best mate. Next to Hermione, Neville was his best mate. Harry was family though. "Nev, can I tell you something?"

Neville looked at him and nodded. Edmund sighed and then told him all about their bonds. "Can you tell me where Hermione is now," Neville asked. He could tell Neville was trying not to act surprised. Before he thought about it, he turned and pointed towards Gryffindor tower. Either she hadn't gone to the library or was already back. He blinked for a moment, not realizing he could do that.

"Wicked," Neville said with some awe. "So what does this mean?"

Edmund smiled before it fell. "It means she's stuck with me."

Neville gave a grin. "I get why you feel sad. I wouldn't want her with a Troll either," he snarked.

Ed chuckled. "I hate you, Longbottom."

"Feelings mutual, redhead," he retorted. After a moment, their mirth died and Neville nodded. "When you mean she's stuck with you, you don't just mean as in the bond, do you?"

Edmund sighed and moved to the next plant. Only two more to go. "The Goblins say we are betrothed."

"Oh, bollocks," Neville said to him. Edmund tried to focus on placing the dragon dung. As he did, he could tell Hermione was moving somewhere. It was away from the tower and more towards them. "You aren't taking the piss?"

Edmund shook his head. "Like I said, she's stuck with me."

Neville helped to finish the last pot before they went to the hose at the old hand pump. "You know, Ed, Hermione really likes you."

Edmund took the pump and started to crank as Neville washed out the wheelbarrow over the drain. "She's my best friend. She's Hermione. It seems... odd to think of her that way."

Neville shrugged. "Why?"

He looked at Neville as though there was a hole in his head. "Are you serious? She's my best mate. You are too, but not like her."

Neville went to put the wheel barrel away. "Good. I don't want to wear skirts."

Edmund laughed to have the image in his head. "Good. I'd have nightmares for weeks."

"Oi! I have nice legs," Neville said.

"For a troll," he responded. Neville went to punch him in the arm and he stepped back. "Slow like one too."

Neville had been running and working out with them, so he was actually quick. Hermione and him had started to teach him what they knew about martial arts. Edmund looked forward to going back over the summer. He did wish they could do it at Hogwarts though.

"I'll show you who is slow," Neville groused as he stepped in. Edmund stepped back, looking over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't fall into the pile of dragon dung and Neville tried to playfully swipe at him again.

Edmund laughed. "Yeah. Not afraid."

Neville smiled. "You watch your back Evans-Potter."

A short bit later, they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower. He needed another shower before lunch. Hermione and Daphne were waiting for them at the doors. He smiled when the girls scrunched their noses. "What did you do, roll around in dragon dung," Hermione said to him.

"I told him that's not how you take a bath," Neville said and the girls laughed.

"Oi! Last time I help you." He elbowed Neville, who elbowed him back.

Daphne still had her nose scrunched. "Serious. Did you roll in dragon dung?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I am going to take a real shower. Longbottom can roll in the mud."

Neville eyed him before turning to Hermione. "You going to stop him or just let him keep making fun of me?"

Hermione eyed him back. "As far as I am concerned, you both need to go jump in the Black Lake."

Edmund chuckled. "Care to join," he asked her.

Her eyes went wide and she scrambled behind Daphne. "Don't you dare," she shrieked.

Daphne pushed Hermione as she moved away from them. "I swear you touch me, Evans-Potter, and you'll have green hair for a month."

"I would like to see that," Neville said.

He moved towards the girls and Daphne drew her wand. "_Auqamenti!"_

He was moving as her wand came up and he twirled as water shot out of her wand. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL," Neville shouted as the water sprayed him in his face before she quickly turned it on him. He had grabbed his wand, but wasn't fast enough to get a tickling charm off before being doused with frigid water. "That is bloody cold," he cried out.

Both girls laughed before turning. "Be in the entry hall at noon," Hermione yelled behind her. His wand was up but they turned a corner before he could cast anything. He stood there, dripping wet from head to toe. Neville put a hand on his shoulder, making a squelching sound when it hit his sopping wet cloak. "I think they need some pay back."

Edmund nodded. "You realize that they will retaliate."

Neville shrugged. "I could use a real challenge."

"And I'm not a challenge?"

"No," Neville said in a nonchalant tone.

"Watch it, Nev. Once we get them, you could be next."

Neville shrugged. "Like I said. No challenge."

Edmund laughed. "You think we can make it up to the tower without running into Filch?"

Neville shrugged again before taking off. "I know I will," he called over his shoulder and Edmund took off after him.

**-oOo-**

**May 5, 1992**

**London, England**

Minerva sat up in bed. It was the first time in days she could do so without help. Her bones had finished healing and the pain was receding. Whatever she had been hit with, she was deemed lucky to have survived. Her anger at the man had only grown as she thought about Saturday.

Albus, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the man who always advocated non-lethal force. The man that always preached tolerance and salvation. The man that had tried to kill her when she would not go along with his machinations.

She had never known him to be that way. Maybe she just had been too blind to see it. Until he had split Harry and Edmund, she had followed him blindly. Always believing that he was doing the right thing and leading others to do the same. After this experience, she wondered how many others had fallen prey to his schemes, maybe even being eliminated by the man, or manipulated into traps or the right place at the wrong time? How many other Houses had had their inheritance stripped from them?

Albus had been part of the Wizengamot since his twenty-first birthday, when he took up the mantle of Sir Dumbledore. The Dumbledores were a page house to the River-Blacks, who were allegiant to the Blacks. This had secured them a seat on the Wizengamot, a seat that was later turned into the Chief Warlock in 1963 after he helped to depose Minister Tuft. The crazy man had proposed to start breeding Dementors to use as guards at the Ministry and other places.

Maybe she should mention this to Lady Bones when she came to see her.

She also needed allies, lots of them. It was better than even odds that Dumbledore would find a way to get out of the DMLE holding cells, and she held no illusion she had just made a powerful and deadly enemy. Would any of his allies abandon the man if what really happened came out? Or would she be facing criminal charges, instead of him? Her only real hope was in the old Potter alliance. Would they heed her call? The last two requests had gone unanswered. Between the Potters and the three from the Peverells would put a good ten houses in her court in the Wizengamot. It would weaken Albus by three or four if they stuck to their old alliance. More if she could figure out who might still be allegiant to either Potter or Peverell. Without the old Library and records from Potter Manor, it was a slow slog for the Goblins to research through old documents to determine such. It was also costing a small fortune, about G10,000 each month they looked, but with her godson's accounts mostly in order again, they were earning interest and returns, so the cost was not coming from their main funds.

In the meantime, she was writing down the Prophesy. She would need help with this, but she wasn't sure who to turn too. Albus was still powerful and had many allies. Bones was her only real route she could see, but she wasn't sure if she should trust the woman. Outside the Ministry, she knew that Augusta and Anders should know about this. She was asking them to keep her godchildren safe.

Again, alliances. If the Dark Lord was to come back, they would need a strong alliance. One that wasn't afraid to act the way it should. Looking back, she was wondering if the Order could have done more to stop You-Know-Who last time. It was going to be even more imperative this time. She would not let her godchildren, or any child if she could help, fall victim to that monster again.

She didn't have much more time to think on it before a soft knock came at her door.

"You can come in," she said, looking at the clock. It was hours before Anders could take her godchildren.

As the dreaded vulture entered the room, she smiled. It was a good thing it was dead and stuffed. If it had shown up in the last day or two she would have throttled it. The greying woman, who's head it sat on, opened the door wide and stared at her. "If you needed a break, you old puss, the Governors would have approved it."

She smiled at her old friend. "You old bat. I hope you brought something with you," she told her.

"How about someone," she said walking in the room. Behind her was Amelia Bones.

Minerva gave her old student a smile. "Lady Amelia Bones. Received ten OWL's, seven NEWT's, including an outstanding in Transfiguration and a troublemaker," she said to the woman.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I was not that large of a troublemaker," she said.

Minerva laughed. "I still have that cage that mysteriously showed in my class one day. It had a kookaburra bird that kept repeating... hmm. What was it?"

"McGonagall is a koo, koo, kook," Amelia said with a smile. "I hope my niece is as inventive."

Augusta laughed. "I don't remember hearing about that."

"Yes, it was quiet amusing, for the first hour. Then it went on for two weeks before I figured out how you bound it to the cage and prevented it from being vanished," she said. "As for your niece, she is a model student, for now. Though if she keeps hanging out with my godchildren then I am sorry for corrupting such a nice girl."

Amelia gave a hearty laugh. "One can only hope. I have heard they have gotten up to some trouble, so my niece isn't totally innocent."

"No. She stands by her new friends, and I hope old allies," she asked. It was better to sound out the waters now before she revealed anything she shouldn't.

Amelia looked at her, her merriment dissipating. They regarded each other for a few. "It has been more than a decade that a Potter took up that mantle," she told her.

Minerva nodded. "It has been more than a decade since a Potter could. You know this. I know you have been involved with the investigation into Harry."

"Yes, well, the Bones have been the Allies of the Potters for almost fifty years and I felt it was my responsibility to see how it was going. Is it true, Minerva? Was he really isolated from our world? I have read the reports and find it hard to believe," she told her.

Minerva pursed her lips and looked at Augusta. She needed confirmation that Amelia was still with them. Augusta sat tall. "The Longbottoms have stood by the Peverells and the Potters for almost six hundred years. We will never abandon an Ally. I knew your parents and I never figured you as one of those people, Madame Bones."

Amelia bristled. "Listen, you old bint. The Bones do not throw away alliances, but the Potters disappeared a year and a half before they were murdered, not telling anyone of the Alliance what was going on and then for ten years no one contacted us. The old Potter Alliance has had five meeting since those boys miraculously appeared this year and not once was our invitation accepted to attend. As far as I can tell, we remained faithful."

Minerva stiffened. "Amelia, were they addressed to Potter or Peverell? I have been Regent Peverell since August, but only Regent Potter since March. I have received missives only about House Peverell, but nothing about both houses until last month when Gringotts started to send me statements. It is possible all letters went to the previous Regent, since Potter is the Liege of Peverell."

Amelia sat still. Minerva sat there, watching the gears turn in her head. "You are talking of Albus Dumbledore, aren't you?"

She tried to keep her face calm. "That wasn't just a spat between us losing our cool. Albus is less than pleased with me for what I have done for my godchildren. They are my world, Amelia. I was never blessed with the opportunity to be a mother, but I view each of them as my own and have done everything to protect them as a mother should."

There was a hard look between them. "I know you have refused to talk to my Aurors until you talk to me. What happened?"

"Before I say anything, I need to know your loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. Are you with the Potters, Dumbledore or the Alliance you have founded," she asked. Minerva was going to need to get closer to Amelia again. She can't teach, be Deputy Headmistress, run the Regency of two houses and deal with the Wizengamot and Ministry. She needed help and a team she could trust. Her godchildren and the others of Hogwarts were her top priority.

"I am not a stooge of that man. Personally, I hope to hang him by his bollocks, but I suspect you know as I do, he is extremely skilled at covering his tracks. He also has a core group of supporters that are just as fervent as those that once supported You-Know-Who. If you wish to call the old Potter Alliance, I would consider releasing a few houses as your first order of business. They will support Dumbledore no matter what."

"And what of you," she asked.

"My niece is involved with the group around your godchildren. She is the last Bones and I am too old now to bare anymore. They have already shown their willingness to keep her safe and include her. From what I understand, many of the children of the other old alliance members have naturally gathered around them, even those that Dumbledore controls," she said.

She couldn't keep a smile off her face. "Yes. They do remind me much more of Fleamont than James. He naturally collected people and their loyalties."

"He did," Augusta said. "Amelia, we need to know. Where do you stand?"

Amelia leaned back in her chair and looked at them. "I have grown accustomed to leading my faction. We have been the only check against Dumbledore and the Pureblood tripe's. I also cannot see you leading this, Minerva. Not unless you plan to leave Hogwarts. As you love and will do anything for your children, I would do the same for mine. If you are willing to instead back me, I will happily lead the old alliance until such time as Susan or one of your brood is old enough to figure out what to do."

"I will promise you this, if you decide this route. I will treat those boys as they are my own. I owe Fleamont that much. He helped my parents out many times before their untimely death, and then supported me when I was still young in the Ministry."

"You will include Heiress Peverell and my grandson in that mix," Augusta asked. When Minerva looked at her, she scoffed. "You don't think the wizarding world knows about your godhchildren now? Her betrothal to Edmund will be published soon, if not already scheduled. My sources say it has been recognized as such since March. Neville is also friends with Hermione and Edmund. I don't see that changing and I don't want it too. I am also not as young as I used to be. If I pass for some reason Neville must be represented in the Wizengamot."

She understood. All three of them had people they loved. All three of them would do what it would take to keep them safe. After a moment, she nodded. "I can accept those terms, Amelia."

Amelia nodded. "Your grandson and Heiress Peverell shall be considered as such. Now, what happened between you and Albus? We have a very short time left to try to nail him to the ground. His supporters are already trying to get him free and calling for you to resign."

"I shall do nothing of the sort," she said indignantly. "If that manipulative old windbag thinks he can get away with this, then he is wrong. The bastard tried legilimancy on me, and I am positive he was doing it to erase memories and alter my mind."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. A small smile came over her face. "Tell me what happened and then I would like two copies of your memory," she told her.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Wrong Potter

**A/N: For those that have stuck with this story, thank you. I lost my inspiration for a while. I have a few chapters ready that will be released over the next few weeks. 11 July 2020**

**A/N2: ************Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**********

**Chapter 30**

**May 7, 1994**

**London, England**

Albus had been in this cage for almost five days now. His temper had become noticeably short. It was unacceptable that none of his Allies had been able to release him yet or get Minerva fired. That should have happened within hours of him being brought here. Maybe even a day. But FIVE!

He paced the four steps it took to cross the cell and turned. It was all he could do to keep from cursing.

How had Minerva managed to get around him without him knowing? He had spies everywhere, except a few key offices. They were firmly in the hand of Amelia Bones and all the staff in them where so effing loyal that he had learned long ago not to bribe or blackmail. Some of those early confrontations with the woman during her meteoric rise in the Ministry had set him back months or years. The fact that Fleamont Potter had taken her under his wing had been a huge boost to her.

He had thought once the Potters and a few others had been removed, that he would be able to get free reign over her circle. How wrong had he been?

Now it was obvious that Amelia was working against him again. Minerva had found a way to get to the woman. It was the only explanation he had to explain how he had been outplayed.

As he went over everything he knew, so many of the pieces fit.

He now knew that Bones and McGonagall both had to be eliminated. He knew just pushing them to the side would not resolve anything.

To start on his plans, he needed out of the cell, he needed his wand and he needed his damned phoenix. Fawkes should have come to his call, even in this cell. He could have already been working this from the outside.

A door at the far end of the hall opened and he stopped pacing.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort, Madam Bones," an Auror asked.

"No thank you, Dawlish. I think I can handle this on my own," she told the man.

He took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He really wanted his lemon drops. For now, he would need to use the old techniques he had learned years ago when he mastered Occlumency and Legilimency. Her boots clacked on the floor as the door shut behind her. By the time she had reached his cage, he felt the calm required to practice occlumency. Until that night Harry and Edmund had survived, he had rarely resorted to potions to calm himself. Maybe he was becoming too reliant on them as he still felt his anger close to the surface.

She stood there, ramrod straight and looking at him. "I thought I would take the pleasure myself of presenting you with the charges against you."

Albus kept his face placid. "I have valid defenses that the Wizengamot will find acceptable. I am also going to protest you as Chief Warlock of my trial. We have too much history, Amelia, for you to be unbiased."

She snorted. "Albus, I shall not sit your trial. As you said the animosity between us is great and widely known. It will be sat by thirteen parties as neutral as we can find. I also look forward to seeing your defenses, Headmaster. Though, if the documents we found in your office are part of it, you may want to consider a different defense. At the Potter's request, Gringotts has kept a copy of all missives they sent to the Regent Potter. There is a record of notification within three hours of the Potter's death of the change in Will and that the proper information was sent to whom the Potters requested. They also sent the proper paperwork for Guardianship of the Potters. Lord Black never received either missive."

He felt his blood run cold. That was an awful specific request by the Potters to do that. Had they suspected him already?

"That is a very good story, Amelia, but the Potter's Will was sealed as part of the protection protocol for the boys. It would have been very easy to track them down in those first weeks if they or their Regent had to be exposed. All mail was forwarded to their Protector."

Her hard look didn't change. "You mean the protection protocol that made you their Protector and expired two weeks after you put it in place? How did you manage to bury that paperwork and the two clerks that filed it for you?"

Albus swallowed. She knew. She knew how they had been able to seal their will and how he had become Harry's Guardian. With the Longbottom's incapacitated within the two weeks of Voldemort's defeat, Sirius in Azkaban and Minerva under his thumb by her oaths, he had been able to suppress the Will and to declare Regency of their House. She needed to be eliminated as soon as he got out of this cage. He would have to call in some favors from his underworld associates.

"I did not bury anyone. As for the clerks, I am unaware of anything happening to any clerks in the Magical Records department. I must admit I am unaware of who was clerk at the time. I had one of my secretaries file the paperwork."

Amelia pursed her lips and put her hands behind her back. "Another violation of DMLE and Wizengamot rules on such matters. You were the Chief Warlock at the time. Such a request is only to be presented by the Chief Warlock, the Head of the DMLE, Head of Child Wizarding Service or their case worker in the CWS. Crouch and Aberdeen have already given us a sworn affidavit they did not and no CWS agent was ever assigned to them. That is a violation of the Child Protective Acts, even if they were a Protection Protocol."

His eyes burned. How in Merlin had she found all this out! More importantly was why was she revealing all this. "That day many things were very hectic and I had to bend the rules. I was more concerned with protecting the Potter boys."

"There are ways to bend the rules, and you violated every single one of them. From where I am standing, it seemed you were concerned with eliminating their guardians."

"It was you that gave the DMLE, or should I say Auror Black, the lead to find Pettigrew. It was you and Crouch that sent three suspected Death Eaters to hunt down the Lestranges and their associates. Amazing how they slipped every trap and investigation for almost a month, while almost every other suspected Death Eater at the time was apprehended within two weeks."

"Even more amazing that the DMLE unclassified their address. Something that is only to be done if an Auror is under investigation and there is a signed warrant for search or apprehension. I have not been able to locate either document in the Ministries records for the Longbottoms."

"It was not found until three weeks after they attacked the Longbottoms that Yaxley, Corbin and Bulstrode were named as suspected Death Eaters. They were all released after testifying they were under the Imperious curse," he told her. He had at least covered some of his tracks well.

"Fine. You outplay me there, but I think if Lady Longbottom ever knew some of these details, she would castrate you the first time she saw you."

His cheek quirked below his left eye. Augusta would do just that. "I didn't think you dealt in speculation, Amelia."

She shrugged. "Sometimes things slip when you have too much to drink. Even the best of us need to let go at times."

He licked his lips, a very uncharacteristic move on his part. He very much wanted one of his lemon drops right now. Perhaps he was addicted to the calming draught in them. That was a known side effect if you consumed more than recommended. "I would see you before the Wizengamot for sharing secrets you are not too."

She shook her head. "I am sorry, Albus. You don't have that authority anymore. The Wizengamot stripped you of Chief Warlock about thirty minutes ago. I know some of these charges will stick this time, even if you get out of most of them. You won't be Chief Warlock ever again."

A scroll came to her hand. "One-hundred and forty-three charges. Eighty-four carry life sentences in Azkaban. Ten are the Veil. There are some other interesting punishments as well." She paused as a Cheshire cat grin spread her face for a moment before going back to her even expression. "I have you this time old man."

He fought to keep a steady breath. Even at the height of the Death Eater trials, not one of them faced more than twenty counts that would be a trip to Azkaban. And none more than six that would be the Veil. There had been no love loss between them over the years. With this many charges, he knew it would be highly improbably to wheedle out of all of them.

"We have combined the charges from an investigation into Line Blockage and Denial of the House Black with all the other charges presented to us since September. Evidence has been presented that Lord Black is innocent and that you and Minister Bagnold sent him there without even an investigation, let alone a trial. It seems convenient that the four Aurors involved at the initial crime scene are all dead. Two of them were in their early twenties at the time."

She paused as though expecting him to speak. When he didn't, she went on. "You will stand trial next Friday. Until that time, you will be in this cell. You have not called on any Counsel. Would you like the Wizengamot to provide one?"

He glared at her. She was silently basking in what might be his downfall behind her mask.

"What do you want, Amelia? Why show me some of your cards before we walk into those chambers?"

She smiled. "I can see some of these charges dropped for incomplete evidence. Maybe a special prosecutorial deal, should you work with the DMLE on other investigations. I have enough to hang you from your balls Diagon Alley, Albus."

His cheek twitched again. How had Minerva bought Bones as an Ally? The woman played everything by the Law, but she wasn't above using the tools that any Politician would use. The irking thing was that she played so by the book, all her actions were documented in Wizengamot or DMLE records and backed by laws. His hatred for the woman doubled. "What do you want?"

"I will have a Solicitor come to you tomorrow. You can have any Council you want to look over the documents. You are going to plead guilty to four charges. The Blockage charges against Lord Black. The Blockage charges against Scion Potter and Scion Peverell per the Scion Rights Act. And the charges that you suppressed a certified Will of a Peerage House."

"That would ruin me, Amelia. Any of those charges are a lifetime stay in Azkaban. You know how the other Houses will turn against me on fear the same thing could happen to them. There are things going on that you do not understand," he said, his anger breaking.

"Like the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

His magic wanted to erupt at her, but the magic suppression anklets absorbed anything he brought to the surface. He wasn't strong enough to overpower them. Not without his wand. His breathing grew short as he tried to tamp down his fear and anger. "Whatever Minerva McGonagall told you, it is a lie."

She shook her head. "I might have believed you if you had not made a vow to the contrary. We have performed a _priori incantato_ on your wand. Some very interesting spells for one that watches over children all day and is the leader of the largest coalition of Light families in the Wizengamot. Would you like to read all the charges before you consider my deal?"

He held his tongue this time. Minerva had outmaneuvered him in a grand ploy he had utterly failed at. Now, all he could do was mitigate the damage. He could not go to Azkaban. "What do I gain from pleading guilty?"

She held her steady expression, but Albus saw the look of triumph in her eyes. He was going to kill her as soon as he could. He would not be controlled. "I will drop forty-three charges that may not have all the evidence I would like. The rest will go into an inactive investigation status for now. You will be given a stay of detention for as long as you don't step out of line."

"The Goblin Liaison office has also worked out a deal that if you return all Potter heirlooms you still have in your possession or can retrieve them, that they will drop the Wright of Treaty Breach. They have ten that are of particular interest. You would be free to negotiate a deal to step back onto Goblin Nation soil if you were to retrieve those. After that," she said with much steel in her voice, "you will tell me and a very select team all you know about Voldemort, his Death Eaters and why it is was so Morgana-be-damned important to torture that young boy."

The look on her face was so steely and deadly, Albus realized that he had made a true enemy out of a truly dangerous woman. From his five days in this cage it was apparent her influence in the Ministry was at least equal to his or the Minister's, if not more so. Eliminating her was not going to be easy. What she was asking for was beyond anything he wanted to do. What he knew about Voldemort was imperative to keep secret. If any of the old supporters of Tom, or Tom himself, found out even a fraction of what he knew, he doubted he would survive a week without his wand. He was also sure that Tom would come back stronger than he was before.

Albus knew he needed to remain free. He needed the positions he had to keep the Death Eaters and other Purebloods from taking over. It was a delicate balancing act to keep all the groups in line. Having the Purebloods and those that opposed their beliefs constantly at each other had allowed him to keep their world more or less stable and locked away from the muggle world. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the magical world were to adapt to the changing muggle world. Surely a major breach would occur.

"May I have that parchment," he asked her, reaching out for it. She had still been holding it for him.

"Would you like me to stay a few minutes," she asked handing it to him.

He didn't answer as he took it. It was heavy. Unfurling it, he saw it was actually five parchments. He took several minutes to look at them. As he did, fear overtook his anger. Three of the charges about child abuse could have him drawn and quartered and hanging by his balls in Diagon Alley. That had not just been a jest. Some of the laws were hundreds of years old, but he had little doubt they were still active. Amelia was too good to not have verified that.

Given the shear amount of charges, he knew he would not come out of a trial unscathed. Even if only three or four of the more serious ones were lain on him, it would be the end of his career and possibly his life.

Where had he gone so wrong to be caught like this. Scrunching his brow as he read, he started to realize that all of these were true, and as he read them many details came to mind that would substantiate them. He was being presented with a list of charges that made him to be almost as bad as the man he was trying to save them all from.

_"It's all for the Greater Good, Albus," Grindelwald had said before kissing him._

It had all been for the Greater Good.

Everything on these sheets had been for the Greater Good. A very slight doubt crept into him. _Was he any better than Tom or Gellert if he did the same thing?_

Perhaps eliminating the two women was too harsh. They were skilled and passionate. Even Grindelwald had tried to turn his enemies before eliminating them. The man recognized talent when he saw it and had always moved to pull it in. Even at seventeen, that was how Dumbledore had fallen for the two-year older boy.

"I will allow the dignity of having the pleas sealed if you cooperate so you can retire with dignity. It is more than you deserve, but it might prevent a revolt." It was a masterful ploy on her part.

Taking in a deep breath, he rolled up the parchments. She may be right. Now was not the time for his supporters to revolt. For the first time he also felt conflicted. Surely, he hadn't fallen that far? "And your Allies would approve of that?"

"My allies trust my judgement. They will know of your guilt. I only offer this because you have value. The _Prophet_ has not been notified of what really happened yet in your office or that you face a trial next Friday."

"I would like to see the documents and have my Solicitor, Ian Brown, review them before I agree to anything. Will I get my wand back?"

She inclined her head. "Your wand is yours. The documents are still in review. I expect them to be ready tomorrow morning. I can provide you with materials to send your Solicitor an owl to be here at a time you recommend. Head Scrimgeour and our Solicitor General shall present the paperwork to you at that appointed time."

He sighed. Much of his anger bleeding away. "May I send two other owls?"

"To whom," she asked.

"Nicholas Flammel and the Board of Governors at Hogwarts," he told her.

He hated Minerva right now. She was the cause of his downfall. He didn't see another way out of this yet. He wasn't sure if he should try to get out of it. If Amelia was this confident, he doubted that she would have incomplete evidence, or a fumbling Solicitor, to press the case. Given that, it was better to staunch some of the bleeding before it occurred. He hadn't lied that he had been preparing Minerva for years to take over as Headmaster. Her love of all the students and the school were the largest reasons he had groomed her.

Personally, he had hoped she would have become Head Mistress many years ago. Originally, he had hoped to retire when he passed a hundred. Nicholas had offered to do more work with him on dragon's blood. It was a tempting offer to work with the most skilled alchemist in the last thousand years, but then there was the war, and the Potter brat to protect. Tom was still out there, but if someone like Minerva and Amelia could unravel so many years of careful planning in mere months, maybe it was time for him to step aside.

She looked at him for a long moment. "Very well. No tricks though, Albus. Communications to your Solicitor will be protected and sealed when you hand then to us per DMLE rules. The Aurors will read any other letters you send before they go."

He inclined his head. "Very well."

**-oOo-**

**St. Mungo's, London, England**

Minerva was very pleased to be on her feet again. Andromeda had cleared her to leave and she was just making sure she had everything. As she made sure the clasp was secured on her satchel there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said loudly.

The door opened and Ted Tonks walked in. "Ah, I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"It is very nice to see you today, Ted. I wasn't aware of any appointments," she told him.

The man smiled a broad smile. He was short compared to her or his wife. Perhaps just topping five feet, where Andromeda was closer to five-eight. His dark hair was starting to bald and his stocky build still looked like he was in the prime of his life, even if he was five years older than Andromeda. "No. No appointments today, but I thought I should check in on one of my largest clients. Andi was very worried when you were brought here last week."

She gave the man a smile back. "Thanks to your wife I have recovered to tip-top shape."

"Brilliant. Perhaps I should invite you over for a drink soon. I think Andi would like to get to know your godchildren a little better."

"I would like that." She looked at him. "You didn't just come to see if I was better though."

He laughed softly and shook his head. "You never were one for tact or small talk. No. I have another client that has requested to see you. I thought if I caught you before you went back to Hogwarts that might be best."

She raised an eyebrow. "What client, Ted?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Your sudden friendship with Amelia Bones has moved proceedings along much quicker than normal. My client would like to thank you. He would rather people not know he was here, though."

She looked at him a little apprehensively. The man had not steered her wrong yet. There was only one case that she would enjoy to see process faster than it was and that man was in a holding cell in the DMLE. Who could it be? "Very well."

He nodded and opened her door. She did one last look around. He held the door open for her and motioned her through. The man had always been a gentleman that way and she was very approving Andromeda had decided to accept his proposal. "To the left. He is down the end of the hall."

She turned and saw two Aurors in their burgundy robes standing outside a door. Her lips pursed. "Is it safe, Ted? I have just recovered and would like to get back to my godchildren and school."

"If I thought there any danger in this, I would never have asked, Minerva. It is not just you I would have to answer to," he said jovially.

She snorted. No. She imagined Andi would not go easy on him if she were to get hurt because of him. She nodded and walked down the hall. As she approached, the Aurors didn't say anything or stop her. She didn't recognize either of them. One of them was a tall woman who looked to be in her later forties and the other a young man who looked barely old enough to be a fully qualified Auror.

"You can just go in if you want. I think he would like to talk to you alone first," Ted said.

She looked at him one more time before knocking on the door. When no one answered, she walked in at Ted's urging.

The light in the room was much lower than in the hallway and she had to blink a few times.

"Close the door," a croaky voice came for the single bed in the room.

She did as asked and stood by the door to allow her eyes to adjust to the light.

As they did, a very emaciated man came into view. He had scraggly black hair, a beard that covered most of his face and hazel eyes that stared back at him. She took in a few breaths to look at the man. A tear came to her eye to see him in such shape.

"Hello, Professor. It's been a long time."

"Sirius Black," she said dropping her satchel and moving to his side. "Dear Merlin. You look like death was dragged over you."

The man snorted and then coughed. "He just about was."

She sat and took his hand in hers, careful not to squeeze too hard. "I always knew you never betrayed James and Lily that way. No one told me they had taken you back to the mainland."

He looked at her for a few. "I hear I have you to thank for that."

Shaking her head, she responded, "If we could have found proof sooner, you would never have been left out there all these years."

"Are Edmund and Harry alright?"

She smiled at him. "They are now. I can bring them if you like?"

He feebly shook his head. "I don't want them to see me like this. Besides, the Ministry hasn't cleared me yet. There is a hearing tomorrow."

"That is why Ted is here," she said.

"Just as quick as you were at school. By the way, how did you figure out what we got up too?"

She smiled, remembering the antics and hell their group had raised. "I have my secrets I would keep from you. I would rather not have the sons of Prongs knowing how to get around me."

The man gave a weak chuckle. "Good. Sounds like they get up to no good. James would be proud."

Her smile grew sad. "James and Lily would be very proud of them."

He melted into the pillow on his bed. "Good. Good," he said sounding tired. "Good." The man drifted off.

She let some tears fall to see this once vibrant young man so near death's door. She held his hand for a bit before brushing the hair out of his face. She would have someone else now to help take care of them. First though, he needed to get better.

The door opened and Andi walked in. After closing it, she quietly walked over to the bed. "How bad is he?"

"You know I can't tell you that," she told her softly.

"Damn your oaths, Andi. This man is family like James and Lily were. Fleamont and Euphemia adopted him in all but blood. He doesn't have anyone but us. Tell me how he is." She looked up at Andromeda with a hard look.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue how he is alive now," she said after a moment. "It is only his will and magic that seemed to have sustained him for a long time. He's malnourished and has some severe vitamin deficiencies. If he survives the next few days of the treatments we have started, it will take months for him to become strong enough to leave here. He's going to need a mind healer too. He keeps mumbling about James and Remus. Sometimes he laughs. Sometimes he screams uncontrollably. Sometimes he acts as though he is stull hunting Pettigrew. You know what dementors do to people at times, Minerva."

She nodded. "I will authorize any payments St. Mungo's needs to heal him from the Potter accounts. The boys should know their godfather and he should be part of their life."

Andi gave her a sad smile. "Minerva, all his expenses will be covered. Tomorrow he is going to be cleared of all charges and then he will have access to all Black Vaults in Gringotts. Ted and I are going to take over receivership of the House until he is well enough."

Minerva sighed. "I can never thank you and Ted enough."

Andromeda's smile turned more pleasant. "He is family, Minerva. How about coming over next weekend? Ted said he already extended the invitation."

"And you are sure you want me to take my godchildren," she asked.

Andi snorted. "I think with Sirius back in the picture, it's going to be inevitable. I'll send you an owl with permission to pull Nymphadora too. It's time she meets some of her cousins."

Minerva nodded.

**-oOo-**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

"Let me use something in your hair," Daphne asked for the fourth time.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't like products in my hair. They usually make it feel stiff or greasy," she responded.

Tracey and Susan sat below them. "You could have such beautiful hair if you use Sleekeasy's or something," Susan said to her.

"What is wrong with her hair the way it is," Padma said from behind them.

Today Hermione was having a rare day with the girls while Edmund and Harry were practicing with the quidditch team. It was two weeks away from the final match, and after Slytherin's win yesterday, everyone was riled up for the next match. Gryffindor had to win with at least 290 points after Slytherin had racked up almost four-hundred in a crushing defeat for Hufflepuff.

"I just want to revise Magical Theory," she said before wincing as Daphne tried to brush a knot out of her hair.

"I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Can you take a day off? It's beautiful out," Tracey said with her cloak off, and leaning back in a dress that was well above her knees. Weekends they did not need their uniforms and she was happy to be in a pair of jean shorts.

"We did yesterday."

"You had a book in your lap halfway through the match," Daphne said to her.

"You should wear a shirt without long sleeves too," Susan said, who was in a shorts sleeve dress like Tracey. They really had become good friends.

"I'm fine the way I am," she told them, even if she did feel a little warm.

"Oh, there they go again," Parvati said excitedly.

She looked up to see Edmund diving and Harry a heartbeat behind. She tensed, as she always did to see Edmund doing that. He loved to fly. She liked to see him, but she would never get used to it.

Daphne let out a small, "Brilliant," as Harry came out the victor. Right now, Edmund was catching it once to every two times Harry did. When it came to seeking, Harry was better.

She preferred to see Edmund flying lower with the chasers. Wood was still having him do half a practice with the chasers before flying with Harry.

"Have you noticed that Harry has grown," Parvati asked them.

She felt Daphne pull on her hair. "OW!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Daphne told her. "Yeah, Potter isn't as mousy. What of it?"

Hermione was still fighting tears back as Daphne started to brush her hair again. She was happy her friend was being gentle this time. Parvati looked at Daphne. They gave each other hard looks. "Just saying he's taller," Parvati said.

Hermione could guess at Daphne's reaction. She knew she liked Harry. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Daphne stuck her nose up after a few and concentrated on her hair.

"Soooo," Tracey said looking at them. "How about a swim in the Black Lake this afternoon? It is getting really warm."

It was a rare hot morning in the Highlands. She tried to keep an easy face. "You go without me, I'll go to the Library."

They looked at her. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I think Wood is calling it," Susan said nodding to the pitch. All the players were flying down to the center of the pitch. It was getting close to lunch and she was feeling hungry.

"It would be fun to go swimming," Daphne said to her, starting to plait her hair.

She looked out towards Edmund, knowing he wouldn't go and she wanted to be around him this afternoon. Auntie Min was supposed to be coming back today, but she wasn't feeling as safe without her here. Daphne, Neville, Harry and Edmund seemed to be the only ones she truly felt alright around.

"You go. I'll get Edmund to go with me," she told her best mate.

"I was hoping to ask Harry and Edmund to join us," Padma said next to her.

"Edmund doesn't like to swim," she said quickly. Padma was looking at the brothers. Why would she feel like she would need to keep Edmund from the Patils? She knew Parvati was one of Harry's good friends, but she wasn't sure she liked the looks on either girls' face.

Daphne finished plaiting her hair and tied a ribbon in it. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go wait for the boys."

"So I can still ask Harry," Parvati asked.

Daphne pursed her mouth. Hermione knew that she was still spooked from Easter, but the blonde liked Harry.

As they walked away, she heard Susan, "I told you to leave Edmund and Harry alone."

They made it down to the pitch and then the locker room entrance. A little while later, she wrapped her arm around Edmund's like she had since they were little. Ed didn't seem to think anything about it as he continued talking about the practice. She stared at Padma when they approached. Padma looked at them and then Edmund again.

Hermione had liked Padma, but she wasn't as sure now.

Harry, Ron and Seamus were with them. "So, who wants to go for a swim after lunch."

Ron and Dean got big smiles. "Sounds brilliant," Ron told them.

Harry looked a little reticent. "I guess. Are you going," he asked looking at them.

Edmund tried to keep a smile on his face. "I don't swim. I think I'll go to the Library after lunch."

She smiled a sweet smile at Padma. She knew Ed. Padma didn't look that perturbed. "I'll go if you are, Harry," Daphne said with her mask up. Harry looked at her funny.

"Alright, maybe," he said.

"Oh, come on, Harry. It will be fun," Ron said.

"If he doesn't want to go, Weasley, don't make him," Daphne said coolly.

"Susan, Padma, Parvati and myself will be going," Tracey added.

She didn't miss the look Daphne gave her friend. "What about Longbottom or Zabini," Harry asked.

"We'll ask them too," Padma said, looking a little happier. Hermione didn't care if the girl developed a crush on the others. She liked the Patils. They just needed to leave the Potters alone.

"You sure you won't go, Ed," Harry asked, looking uncertain.

Ed shook his head. "I don't swim. Go and have fun. Hermione and I will be fine."

After a moment, Harry nodded. "Sure. But I don't know really how to swim," he told them.

"I'll teach you," Daphne and Parvati said at the same time. Daphne spun her head to stare daggers at her. Parvati didn't back down.

"You don't need to swim, just walk out for a bit," Ron told him encouragingly.

"Well, I'm going to the Great Hall if anyone wants to follow," Ed said and then started to walk. She clung to his arm, rather possessively she realized after a few.

"Come on, Potter," Daphne said taking his arm and following them. The others waved them goodbye.

After they were away from the others, who were all talking and laughing about something before following them, Harry let out a soft chuckle. "Daphne, if you are trying to help me learn to be a Lord, should I be leading?"

Daphne looked upset. "Then lead," she snapped.

Harry looked taken aback. "Daphne," she said softly to her friend, who glared at her for a moment before flushing.

"Ah, did I miss something," Edmund asked.

"No," the girls said together.

It was silent for a moment as they entered the castle. "You sure you two don't want to go for a swim? It is hot out today," Harry asked.

"We don't swim," he told Harry.

"Why not? I really want you there, Hermione," Daphne said.

She looked at Daphne over her shoulder. "I don't like to swim," she corrected. "We'll just go to the library. It's always cool in there."

Daphne frowned. She knew the look the girl was giving her. She didn't want to talk to Daphne about it. It was bad enough Harry knew. "Just drop it, Daph," Harry told her.

Daphne blinked. Harry didn't usually say something like that to Daphne. "Alright," Daphne said. She could still tell that she would be hounded by the girl later.

Lunch was especially loud today as the nice spring Sunday was infectious. Their group swelled to include many of the first years as they sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Soon, it seemed only her and Edmund weren't going down to the lake. Which made the suspicious look on Daphne's face grow. Ed and her didn't usually shun their friends like this.

Padma didn't look at Edmund while they sat in the Great Hall. Daphne didn't look like to have Parvati next to Harry, but she was one of his friends. She was happy Neville was on the other side of Ed.

A while later, they had returned to the tower to grab their stuff. Fey and Lavender tried to convince her as well. All the other first year Gryffindors were going. She snapped at Fey after the third time she said no. She didn't even want to sit by the water right now. If it was only their close group, she may. It did sound like fun to go swimming with everyone, or just splash in the water but she didn't have a bathing suit. More importantly, she didn't want anyone to see her scars.

When she walked down the stairs, Edmund was waiting for her. "You alright," he asked.

She grabbed his arm. "I'll be fine. Let's go," she said pulling him along.

Outside the tower, all their friends turned left while they went right. It was quiet in the school. Most of the students were outside, or those that could go into Hogwarts were already there.

"Hermione, do you want to go to the lake," Ed asked her as they walked out onto the bridge connecting the main keep and the class building.

She know understood why they seemed to know what the other was thinking at times. She shrugged. "Sometimes."

He sighed. "I'll go if you want," he said to her.

She grabbed his arm tighter. "Ed, I really don't want to go swimming with everyone around. Maybe this summer if it's just us, maybe Harry, Daphne and Neville. I won't ever make you take your shirt off again." She was still bothered to see his reaction over Easter. She had pushed too hard and never wanted to make Ed feel that way again.

"Sure," he said. It was a quiet walk as they entered the school and made it to the courtyard outside the transfiguration room. Again, it was clear and very quiet.

"Come this way," she said, pulling him to a bench in the courtyard.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to go to the library?"

"I do, but I want to just talk for a few. We haven't done that in a long time," she told him, thinking of when it had just been them. It wasn't often it was just them at Hogwarts.

He smiled and sat with her. "What do you want to talk about, Hermy," he asked with a smirk.

She flushed. "Why do you keep calling me that? We aren't four anymore."

He shrugged. "I like it. I also like the way you get flustered. Do you really want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "You're a pain, Ed."

"So you say," he said leaning back on the bench. "Hermy, are you happy?"

Her flush deepened. "Just as long as you never call me little."

He chuckled. "I'll leave that to Auntie Min and your father. You are little though."

She hit him on the arm and he laughed again. After a moment, he rubbed his shoulder before looking at her. She felt the pain. "Are you happy?" He looked like he really needed an answer.

She shrugged. She knew what he was asking her. They hadn't really talked about it. She would be lying if she still didn't feel terrified. "You are my best mate, Ed. What do you want me to say? That I'm not afraid?"

"I want you to be honest, like we always have. I'm scared too, Hermione. You are stuck with me." He looked up at the sky as he spoke. "I can feel how you feel most of the time."

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes, I'm scared, Ed. But I don't feel like I'm stuck with you."

He leaned his head down to look at her with one eye. "Hermione, you are. I won't control you or tell you what to do."

She reached for his hand. They had done this thousands of times, but something felt different when she took his hand this time. He let her weave her fingers between his. "I know you won't. Why are you so afraid of that?"

He looked back up at the sky. He squeezed her hand and she felt her face flush again. She wasn't sure they had ever held hands quiet like this. "You are Hermione. I don't ever want to keep you from what you want to do. I know you want to apprentice with Auntie Min. I don't want to keep you from doing that. I'm also not ready for a girlfriend and I don't want you to not like anyone else if you do."

She felt her heart flutter some. She was only twelve and eight months, she really didn't want a boyfriend. She actually didn't know if she liked the idea of kissing anyone. That was what boyfriends and girlfriends did. Right? It was hard to deny though when she thought of Ed kissing her, something about that thought felt different. "I don't want a boyfriend either. Do you like anyone," she asked him.

His neck and face took on a flush. His light skin looked similar to his red hair. She liked when he did that. "I like you," he said in a small voice.

She squeezed his hand back. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips. She knew he meant more than just a friend. "I like you too," she said back eventually.

"I didn't like it when you went to Daphne's. I want you to go, but I could feel how far away you were."

Swallowing, she remembered the feeling too. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. We were only eight and you were screaming. I wanted to help you."

He squeezed her hand tighter. "You didn't do anything wrong, Hermy. I'm sorry you've had to suffer because of me. I never want to hurt you."

Her eyes felt watery. Why was she like that at times? And it only seemed to be when it was about him. "Ed, it wasn't you hurting either of us. I made the bond."

"I accepted it," he responded. She hated when he did this. He always tried to shield her from the bad stuff. He did it with everyone.

"Ed, I made the bond. Don't take the blame like you usually do."

He snorted. "Why is it only you and Daphne tell me stuff like that?"

"Because I know you, Edmund Henry. You always try to protect me. You always take the blame for trouble we get into."

"I don't like to see you get beat up or get into trouble, Hermione. I know how much it bothers you. I can take it."

She squeezed his hand. "I don't want you too. I don't like to see you hurt. I can defend myself now."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll give you more space."

"I don't want more space. I do not like it that you have pulled away lately. I just want to be best mates again," she told him.

He sat up straight and looked at her. "I don't like it either. What do we do?"

She moved close to him and put her head on his shoulder. "We just be friends. I love Daphne and Neville, but you are my best mate, Ed."

He leaned his head against hers. "I don't want to be just friends. You are important to me, Hermy, but I don't want to really kiss you either. Not yet, anyways."

She smiled. He needed her not to be serious. "Ew, I have to kiss you?"

He laughed. "I could say the same about you."

"But you won't," she said matter of fact.

He chuckled again. "Someday," he said as though he was starting to accept things. She smiled again. Someday sounded nice. "If you really want to go swimming with everyone, I will."

She smiled at him. "I really don't want to go. I want to finish our Defense and Magical Theory essays."

Edmund hissed besides her and she felt the jolt of pain from Edmund.

"I appreciate the dedication, Granger, but that may not be needed much longer," a voice came from behind them. It sounded like Professor Quirrell, but the man didn't stutter. Ed stood up and moved to shield her as he held his shoulder. She grabbed her own.

"Professor..."

She turned and saw the man's wand suddenly come to his hand. Professor Quirrell didn't look happy as he flourished his wand. There was a white light and Ed suddenly snapped his hands to his side and his feet drug across the grass before coming together. "EDMUND!" she yelled trying to move to keep him from falling face first into the grass, before she too became as rigid as a board and fell on him.

Quirrell looked around as a voice snarled. "You fool. I wanted the other Potter. Get them quickly. This boy may work and the girl's scream could have warned someone."

Her eyes could move and she found she was looking up at the man. Fear passed over the man's face. "Y...yes, Master."

She wanted to scream at the pain that was erupting in Edmund's shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31 - A Lesson in the Dark Arts

**A/N: The story starts to enter darker territory. Hopefully you all enjoy**

**A/N2: ****Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 31**

**May 7, 1992**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry looked at the water. There were dozens of students at the lake today. Most of them were third year or below and most were in shorts and shirts, not having bathing suits. It was not a standard item for them to bring. Those that had bathing suits, Harry looked at them oddly. He thought he had seen something like that in the lithographs Petunia liked to collect. They covered up to the neck, with longer shorts and sleeves.

Daphne was in one like that as she walked along the edge of the water. "This is cold," she told him.

He was not keen at going into the water. "How cold?"

She raised her eye at him. "Come on, Harry," Ron called to him. He was out deeper with Parvati, Padma, Dean and Seamus. The Hufflepuffs were nearby, looking like they were planning something.

Neville was sitting on the rocky beach. "I'm not going in."

"You tell me," Daphne said kicking water up at them.

"Daphne," Tracey screamed besides him. She had agreed to come down, but didn't really seem to want to go in. Most of the splash had gotten the brunette.

Neville laughed. "You wanted to come down."

Daphne kicked the water again. Harry side stepped and laughed as Neville got wet. "What was that, Harry!"

Daphne grinned. "What's wrong, Potter. Don't want to get wet?" She started kicking the water and he laughed as he tried to dodge it, eventually getting wet.

"Watch it, Greengrass," he said to her.

"Or what," she said with a smirk as she kicked more water at him.

He was splashed again and laughed. The water was cold. How could so many be playing so far out? "You don't look wet enough," he said moving towards her.

"This isn't going to end well," Tracey said behind them.

Blaise had come over, dripping from swimming. "What did I miss?"'

"Daphne splashed Harry," Tracey said.

"Watch yourself, Harry. I don't want to tell Ed you got beat by a girl," Neville joked.

"I resent that," Daphne said indignantly. Harry had moved to the water's edge and he kicked at the water.

Daphne screamed to be hit with the spray. "Cold," she yelled.

Harry kicked at the water again as she turned to do the same. He laughed and soon they were both wet. She stood staring at him. He eyed her, trying to figure how to dunk her. "Potter, you better not be thinking what I think you are."

"Come on, Harry, don't let her win," Blaise said.

"Daphne, splash him," Tracey egged her friend on.

"Just don't get me anymore," Neville grumbled.

A grin broke across Daphne's face and she rolled her eyes towards Neville. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was game, but he still wanted to dunk her. She started to count down with her fingers and he was about to turn on his brother's best mate when he felt a twinge in his head. It was enough for him to reach for it. When he looked up, Daphne was looking at him. He was about to signal to her to do it when his head suddenly burst in pain.

He cried out as he grabbed his scar and fell into the water. "Harry," Daphne and others called out.

He pushed himself up, spluttering in the shallow water as Daphne was quickly at his side, followed by Neville and the others. He was rubbing his scar, blinking away tears. "Ed," he said looking up. "Something happened to Ed."

"What about Hermione," Daphne asked.

"Where are they," Neville asked.

Harry didn't think to point towards the school. Daphne's brows scrunched in worry. He rubbed his head. The pain was receding. "We need to go up to the school," he told them.

"Come on. Neville," she ordered picking him up. Neville grabbed his other arm. "Let's go find a Professor."

He shook his head. "Daphne, something is really wrong. We need to find them."

"Where are they," Neville asked again.

He thought about it, not realizing he could tell Edmund was moving away from them. "Up in the school."

"Right, you're going to guide us," Neville told him.

He nodded and stood on his own. Moving to his towel he took out his wand and threw the towel over his neck before getting his shoes on. The other four were ready by the time he was. His scar was prickling, and he tried to shove it down. Edmund needed him and he couldn't let their bond incapacitate him. They ran up to the school. He didn't know how, but he knew generally were Edmund was.

When they found themselves before an open door in one of the third-floor corridors with a harp playing music and the giant sleeping three headed dog that had tried to eat them earlier this year, he swallowed. "Harry, what is that," Daphne asked.

"A giant dog," he said.

"You don't think they went down the trap door," Neville asked. Neville had been there that night.

"Why would they," he asked.

"Harry, we should get a Professor," Blaise said.

His scar burned and he almost went to the floor. "There's no time."

Neville stepped up towards the door. "Go get a Professor," he ordered them.

"What are you doing Neville," Tracey asked scared.

"Getting my friends."

"We don't know what's down there," Daphne sounded scared too.

"I am going too," Harry said. "Go tell a Professor."

Daphne didn't hesitate. "If you are going, I am too, Potter."

"Fine, can we get going," Neville said cautiously moving towards the trap door. Harry stepped besides him. He looked up at the snoring beast as they moved to the trap door and started to lift.

"If I die I'm going to kill you, Harry," Daphne said in a whisper. "Blaise and Tracey, go find a Professor."

"But Daphne..." Blaise started.

"Now."

"What do you see down there," Harry whispered.

"Looks like vines," Neville said to him, holding his wand through the hole with the end lit.

Blaise and Tracey gave them a look that they didn't agree, but took off. "Will you get moving. I don't know how long that harp will stay playing," Daphne told them.

He shrugged and lowered himself through the trap door. He hung for a moment before falling where Neville pointed his wand. It was a rather soft landing and he hissed as his scar became really painful.

"Harry, are you alright," Neville called down.

"Yeah, let me move out of the way," he said before climbing over the vines. They felt dead and slightly slimy.

"Daphne, I think the harp is slowing down."

"Harry, help me," she said.

She had climbed down and was hanging from the floor. She was only a few feet above his head. "Just let go, Daphne. I've got you."

She let out a small squeak as she fell. He managed to get his hands on her waste and help her land on her feet. "Thank you. Neville, its soft. Harry, light your wand."

"Lumos," he said and his wand end lit like a torch. She did the same a second later. Neville pushed the door open enough to jump down and it slammed behind him.

The vines squished and squelched as he landed. "Yuck. What happened to these vines? Wait. That's Devils Snare."

Daphne moved into him, looking around wildly. "Devil's snare. That will kill us."

Harry shown his light around. The plant looked dead and lifeless. Neville relit his wand and shone it on the walls. "Someone killed the roots," he said sadly.

Harry scrunched his eyes and rubbed his head. Edmund was hurting. "We need to go." They all shone their wands around looking for a way out.

"There's a hole," Daphne said.

Soon they were running through a passage. He pulled them up short as they came up to a door that sounded like there were thousands of birds flapping their wings on the other side. "What's in there," Neville asked quietly, as though afraid of disturbing the things.

"I don't know," Daphne responded.

"We don't have time to wait," he told them, opening the door and they walked into a large room. Looking above, they saw hundreds, maybe thousands of keys with wings. Across the room was a hole where it looked like a door had been blasted off its hinges.

"Why are there keys," she asked.

"I don't know, but come on," he urged them.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. He didn't like this. His scar gave a very sharp throb and he stumbled. "Harry," she cried out as he caught his footing.

"Come on," he said, starting to feel panic. Something was wrong.

"Harry, where are we going," Neville asked.

The new passage opened up into a giant chess board. Parts and pieces of giant wizarding chess pieces were everywhere. It looked like some had been blown up or melted. He swallowed.

"Harry, I don't think we should be going any further. We should go back and get a Professor."

He shook his head. "Daphne, something is really wrong with Edmund. Hermione was with him. We have to find them."

**-oOo-**

**Somewhere under Hogwarts, Scotland, England**

He wanted to scream. Quirrell had taken their wands and put them in his pocket. Hermione was being levitated behind him, so he couldn't see her. They had been taken from the courtyard and somehow made it to the third-floor North corridor without seeing anyone.

Then they faced the giant dog again, which Quirrell knew how to put it to sleep. As they were floated through rooms full of odd things and what he thought were traps, his fear grew to see dead devil's snare, blasted chess pieces and trolls that looked and smelled like they had been dead for days. He knew they were dead because their heads were feet from their bodies and the floor had a nasty green ooze that looked mostly dried.

Hermione's terror grew with his. He felt it through their bond.

As they walked, Quirrell spoke from time to time. "This has to work, Potter. My Master is growing very displeased and who knows when the fool Dumbledore or your bitch of an Aunt will return."

What had to work?

"We are getting closer. Not much longer now, and I can help him return. Oh, yes. Yes, master."

It sounded like the man was talking to someone. What scared him more was the fact Quirrell didn't sound like the scared man that jumped at his own shadow in class.

"Ah, we are here," the Professor said.

He floated into a large room with vaulted ceilings and columns along the wall. A few fire pits were along the wall, giving everything a red-orange hue and casting shadows here and there as the fire flickered. The room sank into a stepped well and a large mirror stood in the center of it. "They say Dumbledore is brilliant. But I have it on good authority that you Potters know how to use that mirror."

Hermione had been floated next to him. She looked wild-eyed at a small body by the mirror. He saw it too. It was a house elf. Its midsection had been cut open and its intestines were all over the floor. The pool of blood still looked very fresh. He started to breath fast.

"Ah, you noticed my last guest. The things are hopelessly loyal to those they serve, but there are ways to break them. Pity you can only break one or two secrets," Quirrell said walking down towards the mirror.

"Just do it, Quirrell. I don't have time for you to play," a voice said from the man's turban. His shoulder burst with pain at the voice.

"Yes, Master," the man said. Quirrell flicked his wand and he dropped.

He wasn't expecting it and landed hard on the stairs and stumbled down a few of them. He hit his elbow and it sent out a sharp pain. "Come here now, boy," Quirrell spat. "Unless you want to see me start taking your girlfriend apart."

"Leave Hermione alone," he said sitting up and holding his arm.

"Then get here now."

He looked up at Hermione. She was still floating, rigid and her eyes on him. She looked terrified.

"NOW, Potter!"

He stood up. Something in the Professors voice and the dead elf next to him told him the man wasn't joking. He stood up, trying to push down the pain in his arm and shoulder. He had to protect Hermione.

The Professor pointed for him to stand before the mirror. He walked up to it. "What am I supposed to do?"

"The elf said you know how to use it. I need the stone," Quirrell ordered.

He looked at the mirror. A floating Hermione was reflected in it. That was all he saw.

"What do you see, Potter," the man questioned angrily.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to see. It was just him and Hermione. "I...I just see us," he told the man.

"Quirrell, this is taking too long," the other voice said. He looked for the other man in the mirror, but didn't see anything. He didn't want to look at Quirrell.

"What do you see, Potter!"

"I only see Hermione and me," he told the man truthfully.

Professor Quirrell let out an annoyed sound. The other voice spoke up. "I told you, you fool. This isn't the right Potter."

Quirrell scrunched his face. "I don't have time to find his brother, Master. Maybe he just needs some encouragement? What do you say we practice some Dark Arts on your little girlfriend? She wanted to work on her defense."

"NO! Leave her alone!" He turned on the man but wasn't quick enough. He was suddenly rigid with his arms clapping to his side. Pain wracked through him as his left elbow stretched out and he heard a small crack. Black spots danced in his eyes as Hermione was levitated down to them.

"Now, perhaps a lesson in Unforgivable curses? Or I can demonstrate how to handle trolls. I am quite adept with trolls. They respond best to pain stimulants. It was a pity those we passed were loyal to their trainer. But, I would expect nothing less from good guard trolls."

Edmund looked at the man wild eyed. He had never felt so afraid in his life. The man twirled him so he was facing the mirror. Hermione was floated just behind him. He saw the fear in her eyes. He didn't know what to do.

"Now, this might work better if you can both talk."

He suddenly felt his head able to move. "Hermione," he said fearfully.

"Edmund, what stone is he talking about," she asked.

The man chuckled. "I thought you had figured it out that day in the library, Granger."

He saw recognition on her face. "The philosophers stone? It was you. That night in the forest."

His eyes went even wider. Quirrell chuckled. "Such a bright girl. My Master could have had a use for one such as you."

"Quirrell," an angry voice said from behind the man. "Unless you want to suffer yourself, get this done now."

Quirrell bowed his head. "She could be useful, my Lord."

"She has a bond with Potter. I will not have any of that blood or magic around me."

Quirrell shook his head. "I am truly sorry about this, Ms. Granger. I have enjoyed you and Potter in my class. You could have made good servants."

"What are you going to do," she asked fearfully.

"Leave her alone," he said, trying to struggle against his magical bonds. He felt something stir in him, but it wasn't strong enough.

_"Crucio," _the man said savagely.

Hermione started to scream. He felt it. It was like his entire body was pricked with thousands of needles. He screamed with her. It lasted only seconds, but when it stopped, his head slumped forwards. Hermione began to cry.

"Interesting. I must admit I have never done this on a witch and wizard who share a bond. Tell me, Potter. Did you feel it too?"

Ed lifted his head and turned towards the man. "Leave her alone," he said in as strong a voice as he could.

The man looked at him for a moment. "_Crucio,"_ the man said again. This time his wand was pointed at him. It felt only slightly worse than when Hermione had been the focus. They both screamed, but her screams went right through him. It stopped again after a moment.

"Very interesting. This has so many possibilities," the man said with an evil grin.

"Quirrell," the voice snapped.

"Yes, Master. Now, the stone, Potter. How do I get it!" The man stepped next to him and looked in the mirror.

He lifted his head. He didn't see Quirrell in it. It was still just him and Hermione. She had tears in her eyes and still felt the phantom pain between them. "I can see myself holding it and presenting it to my Master. How do I get it!"

He didn't know. He didn't want the stone, but he didn't want to see Hermione hurt anymore. "How do I get it, Potter!"

"I don't know," he said tearfully.

"Some more persuasion before I start using methods that will scar," the man spat. Quirrell turned on Hermione.

"NNNOOOOO!" He yelled before they both started to scream again.

**-oOo-**

**Under Hogwarts, Scotland, England**

Harry grabbed his head as they heard Hermione and Edmund scream. He felt the pain all over his body.

"Harry," Daphne said crying next to him. They were just inside the end of the passage to the room where Ed, Hermione and Professor Quirrell were.

"He's torturing them," Neville said. The boy was white as a sheet.

The screams stopped. "Interesting, I must admit..." Quirrell's voice came up to them.

Harry was breathing heavily. "We have to stop this."

"How," she asked. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were wide as saucers. "We need a Professor."

"I don't think we have that long to wait," he told her.

"What if we rush him," Neville asked. He looked as afraid as them, but he saw the boy's determination to help his friends. Harry wouldn't leave his brother to die here.

"Quirrell is a fully qualified wizard. If he is willing to use the cruciatus on them, he won't hesitate to kill us," Daphne tried to reason.

"He wants a Potter. I'll go out there. You two see if you can get Hermione and Edmund, otherwise leave us. Get Daphne out of here and find a Professor," he told Neville.

Daphne's face hardened. "I am not leaving you or them."

"Daphne, just do it," he said rather harshly.

"_Crucio_," they heard again.

Harry grabbed his scar as they screamed again. He tried not to scream with them. The pain was so intense. When it stopped, Hermione started to cry. He had his eyes closed as hard as he could, trying to keep his own tears in. "POTTER! Where is the stone!" Quirrell was sounding more annoyed.

"Neville, just do it," he told them before getting up.

Daphne went to grab for him, but Neville held her back. He stepped into the large room. Hermione was floating a few feet behind Edmund. "I don't know," Edmund said shaking his head. They were both crying.

"You must!"

Harry took the few steps to the top of the stairs. As he did, he saw the elf. Fear coursed through him.

"I don't know. All I see is Hermione and me," he cried.

"I am not a fan of this on children, Potter, but you leave me no choice. Shall I just start on a finger? Or maybe an ear?"

"W...w...w...what do you mean," Hermione asked. He had never heard anyone sound so afraid.

"I think Potter needs a lesson in the cutting curse. If that is too small, I can just go straight for a hand," Quirrell told him.

"No," Harry called out.

Quirrell looked up and the grin that broke on his face sent a chill through him like he had just been covered in ice. "Ah, the true Potter. Did you come alone?"

"Yes," he lied. The look on the man's face left no doubt that Neville and Daphne would be tortured or worse if they were to come out.

"Get down here. You will get the stone or I will start on the girl," he said savagely.

"Leave her alone!"

Quirrell flicked his wand and whatever else Edmund was going to say was lost. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "Now, Potter. Unless you want to see how this works with the bond they have."

"No," Hermione said deplorably. "Harry, Quirrell was the one that drank..." She was cut off too.

"I really don't like being interrupted. _Crucio!" _They both threw their heads back. They looked to be screaming. Harry felt the pain and dropped to his knees. This time it lasted longer. When it stopped, he was on the edge of a stair panting.

"Very interesting. I have never seen a twins' bond work like this. Do you feel everything?"

Harry felt his body trembling at the feeling of the pain. "Leave them alone," he told the man.

"Quirrell, that is enough. Kill them or get the stone," a voice said from the man's head. Harry felt his scar burn at the voice.

"Master, I would like to study this," Quirrell said.

There was an annoyed sound. "I'll give them to you as a gift. Harry dies though. But only if you get the stone, Quirrell. We need to leave."

Quirrell looked at the three of them, greed on his face. "Come on, Potter. Get me the philosopher's stone. I'll make it quick for you. Otherwise the girl starts to lose parts."

Harry got up. He felt slightly shaky. "I don't know what you mean."

"Get over in front of this mirror and tell me how to get it."

Harry looked at the mirror. Before now, he hadn't really looked at it. Now he did, he recognized it. It would show him what his heart desired. Right now, all he desired was to save his brother and Hermione. Harry walked down as Edmund was floated next to Hermione. He looked at them before looking at the mirror. They both looked to be in pain and more frightened than anything he had ever seen.

As he looked it the mirror, he saw Edmund and Hermione. He wanted to save them. He needed the stone.

They were smiling and laughing. Daphne and Neville were with them, with Ron standing a few steps away. Daphne had an attractive blush to look at him. He wanted this. He had friends and family that he wanted more than anything now. He wanted to protect them. As he thought that, Daphne gave him a wink and took a red stone out of her pocket. The Harry in the mirror took it from her before taking her hand. With his other hand, he put the stone in his shorts pocket. As it happened, he felt the stone in his pocket. He was thankful that he still had the towel over his shoulders, hiding the bulge in his pocket.

"What do you see, Potter!"

He knew the Professor wanted the stone, but maybe he could get Hermione and Edmund out of here first?

"I see my friends," he said, not untruthfully. More had joined them now. Parvati stood with Ron. Her sister, Dean, Seamus, Fey, Susan and so many others filling in behind them.

"You lie," the voice from behind Quirrell spat.

"I warned you both." Quirrell raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"No," Harry screamed and dove for the wand. Quirrell looked surprised to see him dive at him. Harry grabbed the Professor's hand. It suddenly felt like his skin was burning.

Quirrell cried out and punched him in the face. It burned where the man's hand hit. Harry went down and the man's wand fell to the floor next to him. "What is this," the man cried out. Harry looked up to see the man's hand turning into ash. "Master!"

"Just get the boy," the voice said from inside the turban.

Quirrell was holding up his hand in terror as one of his fingers fell off. "What is this! It burns!"

"Get him!"

Harry, seeing the man turning into ash jumped at him. Something about him was hurting Quirrell. He grabbed for the man's face, the only other exposed skin. Quirrell tried to block him, but he screamed as what was left of his hands grabbed Harry's bare forearms. Harry cried out at the sensation. It felt like his skin was blistering. They stumbled back. "Get off me," Quirrell screamed in panic.

Harry reached for the man's face and Quirrell screamed in pain as his hands touched. Harry felt the burn and tried to stuff down his own screams. He needed to protect his brother and friends. After a moment, the man stopped screaming as his face started to dissolve. The sight was so disturbing, Harry scrambled back, suddenly realizing he was killing the man. What had he done!

"NO!" There was another scream. As it went off, Harry hunched over, grabbing at his scar. It felt like something wanted to burst out of his head. He screamed and was quickly joined by Edmund and Hermione.

"Get away from my godchildren!"

**-oOo-**

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland**

She was between absolute terror and uncontrollable anger that threatened to overwhelm her. Albus had told them it was supposed to be a challenge for seventh years when they took their NEWTS. Most of the staff had participated and agreed to that ruddy dog to keep students out while they worked on it. Quirrell had not been part of it. Albus didn't use any of the newer staff.

Two Aurors stood by the doors of the Hospital wing while she listened to a very teary Daphne Greengrass explain what happened to two other Aurors. Neville sat next to her, filling in the details or when she seemed to get too distraught.

Poppy looked very disgruntled to have all these extra people in here while she was trying to take care of her godchildren. She also wanted to get to the other students. The Aurors were being very kind to them, but Minerva agreed both of them looked ready for a rest. "Two more minutes," Poppy said next to her.

"And that was when you heard the screams," a blond woman asked in a soft tone.

"He was using the cruciatus on them," Neville said. She knew the boy knew what that did. He looked

Filius and her hadn't been quick enough. She had counted almost to sixty that last time as they tried to rush through the magical fire. They had missed the new tunnel by the trolls.

She had stepped into see all three of them screaming. Harry's and Edmunds scars had both started to bleed when she saw the specter fly away from the ashy Quirrell. She had rushed to them and tried to help. She had heard the final screams of their torture. Hermione and Edmund were having random muscle spasms and shaken. Harry had passed out. He had angry red skin and blisters on his hands and arms.

The only blessing was that the five children in the ward were still alive. After seeing one of the elves that served the Headmaster, she realized just how close it probably had been to losing one or all of them. The thought was devastating to her.

"I'm putting a stop to it now," she said stepping over to the Aurors. "That is enough. Madam Pomfrey needs to check on Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Longbottom."

The blonde woman looked up. She saw the name tag 'McLaggen'. "Assistant Headmistress, can we have just another moment?"

"No. Maybe tomorrow. They need to be checked and get some rest for now," she told them imperiously. She didn't want them to relive this anymore for the moment. "I can answer any other questions of what happened next."

Daphne looked up at her with tears still in her eyes. Her cheeks were streaked.

There was a disturbance in the hall. "Dawlish, what is going on," McLaggen asked.

"Let me check, Captain."

She helped Daphne up. "Come over here, Ms. Greengrass."

The door opened. "Let me in to see my daughter," she heard Anders.

"Lord Greengrass, we are only following protocol," an Auror said outside.

"If you don't let us in, I will have you before a tribunal for blocking us from our children," an angry Augusta exclaimed.

"Daddy," Daphne called out, struggled out of her arm and ran towards the door. The Auror at the door went to stop her until McLaggen shook her head. Daphne ran out the door into her father's arms. She caught Anders look of concern as the girl broke down in his arms.

Neville was standing as Augusta came in.

"I really should look them over," Poppy said next to her.

"Give it a moment, Poppy," she said quietly.

McLaggen came to stand next to her. "Professor, can I ask you a few questions."

"Only a few. I have students to see too," she told the woman. Anders took Daphne into the ward and helped her to a bed. Poppy moved to her as Augusta looked Neville up and down.

"Are you alright, Neville," Augusta asked him.

Neville looked like he was in some shock as he shook his head.

"Of course," the woman next to her said. "Would you like to talk here or in private?"

She turned to look at Harry, Edmund and Hermione laying in beds. She didn't want to leave them, not after what happened, but she didn't want to disturb Daphne or Neville anymore. They had all seen the dead trolls, the dead elf and had heard their friends being tortured. They had had enough horrors for the day.

"We can use the Matron's Office," she said.

McLaggen nodded. Minerva remembered teaching the woman more than twenty years ago. Her son was a second year that Wood had taken on as a backup for the Gryffindor team. She had been a decent transfiguration student. Her son worse.

Anders caught her eye and she shook her head. She would talk with them in a little bit. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to take her godchildren to their parents once they could be moved and tell them to never let them near Hogwarts again. She never wanted them exposed to anything like this. The Auror took up a seat on the visitor side of the desk. She sat in Poppy's chair.

"I really don't have much time. I need to get back to my students," she told the Auror.

"I understand, Professor. Three of those students are your godchildren?"

"Yes. Scion Potter, Scion Peverell and Heiress Peverell," she said a little heavily. This was official business and Hermione was betrothed to Edmund, as much as she might like it to be different.

The woman nodded and started to take notes. "Do you know what happened?"

"No more than what Heiress Greengrass or Scion Longbottom have already told you. I came back to find Scion Zabani and Heiress Davis talking with Professor Flitwick," she started, ending with her watching Quirrell falling into a pile of ash. She wouldn't know what actually happened until one of her godchildren woke. She didn't want any of them talking to the DMLE until they were better. Tomorrow would be the earliest.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," McLaggen responded.

"Captain, the Matron just found this in Potter's pocket. I ran some tests but can't find anything dangerous. Greengrass and Longbottom say they never saw it, but Quirrell had been asking about a stone," an Auror with short dark hair said walking into the room.

"Did you get anything from it," she asked taking the stone.

"Far as I can tell, it's just a giant ruby. There was no magical signature at all."

She showed the stone to her. It was red, uncut and rounded. "Do you recognize this?"

She pursed her lips. "I do not. A ruby that size must be worth tens of thousands of galleons, even in an uncut state like that."

The Auror rolled the rough gem over. "If it is a real gem, I would agree. Why don't you enter it into evidence for now. If the Headmaster doesn't lay a claim to it, we can look at releasing it to Scion Potter under the Items of Found Value Act in a month or so when the investigation is closed. Do you have anything else you wish to say on record?"

"I think we have more to talk about. It has not been announced yet, but I have received a letter from the Governors. Albus Dumbledore has been removed as Headmaster. I am acting-Headmistress for the time being. I will be informing the school at dinner tonight. I would like it to be known now that myself and many other members on the staff helped to create those challenges that were destroyed. We were told it was going to be part of an end of year test for Newt Students. I am not aware of any member of the staff knowing about the last challenge or what was hidden in the mirror."

Auror McLaggen looked at her for a moment. "I will have more questions for you later and wish to call on any staff member involved."

"We are at your full disposal, Auror McLaggen. You may call on any staff member at any time. If we are done, may I see to my students?"

McLaggen took down more notes. "I think we are done for the moment, but we will be talking to you again. Would you like any council?"

She pursed her lips. "I will answer any question you have. If you have any legal paperwork, send it to Solicitor Theodore Tonks if it involves my godchildren or myself. All Hogwarts paperwork is to be sent to the Headmaster's Office. I will see it to a Barrister as quickly as possible."

"Very good, Acting-Headmistress."

When she walked into the ward, Anders was sitting between Daphne and Hermione. Daphne was sleeping, probably given a sleeping draught. Neville was at the far end on the other side of Harry. He was talking with Augusta. "Thank you, Professor. We'll leave them be for now. I will return tomorrow morning to talk with the other children."

"As their Guardian, I will only allow that if they are well enough," she told the Auror.

"I will check in either way," McLaggen said. She knew the Auror was only doing her job, but she had failed to protect them again and she would not see them hurt anymore.

The Auror nodded.

"Dawlish, I am going to leave you Turgeon, Green and Humpage here to keep an eye on them. I'll send a replacement about eight. Has Shacklebolt reported from the hole?"

Dawlish shook his head. "No. The Gamekeeper has removed the three headed dog and Magical Reversal is still working out what happened, Captain."

"Thank you, Dawlish."

"Captain McLaggen, what happened," Anders asked walking up to her. He looked very upset.

She looked at the man. "The investigation is just getting started, but I can assure you that your daughter was not directly involved."

"Not good enough. Each of these children in here are Allies of House Greengrass. I demand to know what happened."

"Anders," she said walking up to him. He didn't take his eyes off of the Auror.

"Minerva, my daughter just had to be given a calming draught and put to sleep. Scion Longbottom has said he heard the others being tortured and I know what the side effects of the Cruciatus looks like. What happened," he asked again.

Captain McLaggen looked at her. She nodded. "Thank you again, Auror McLaggen. Anders, I can tell you what I know. Augusta can join us when she is ready."

Poppy was now looking over Neville. Anders finally looked at her. "Minerva, what the bloody hell is going on? Daphne was hysterical about Professor Quirrell. She heard them screaming," he said slightly emotional.

"Why don't we go into Poppy's office. I don't want to disturb our children anymore today," she said quietly looking at them all.

Anders gave her a hard look before nodding. He walked over to Daphne, gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning to the others. "What can I do to help?"

The other Aurors had left, leaving Dawlish and a young Auror she didn't recognize. She wasn't a woman that had come through Hogwarts.

"I don't think you can do anything at the moment, Anders."

Neville lay down in bed. Augusta brushed the hair out of his eyes before turning to look at them. She looked like she was just barely holding her rage in. She understood after what had happened to her son and daughter-in-law. After making sure Neville was sleeping, she stood and walked over to them. Poppy followed.

"Where is the bastard that did this," she said dangerously.

"I would recommend us all stepping into Poppy's office, if you don't mind."

Poppy nodded. "I should watch over these three for a while longer, but I want to hear everything later. The key to my draw is under the desk."

She nodded. She wanted a tumbler of scotch, but now was not the time. "Thank you, Poppy. Let me know if anything happens."

"Of course, Minerva."

**-oOo-**

**May 8, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Hermione woke with a start. She had just been dreaming again about being tortured by Quirrell. She started to rub her arms. It felt like small needles or bug legs were crawling all over her skin. "No," Edmund said next to her. "I don't know." She heard the fear and desperation in his voice.

He was in the next bed over, rolling over and looking as though he was living the same thing over again. "Ed," she called out softly. His arm wasn't supposed to move that much.

She felt like he needed her so she threw back her covers. She realized she was in a thin night dress that had short sleeves. It didn't matter, Ed needed her.

She got out of bed and walked over. "Ed," she said softly, shaking his shoulder.

"Hermione!" He cried out her name, sitting up before jumping out of bed. He took a stumbling step, almost tripping over the blanket and sheet caught around his right leg and looking around wildly.

After a second, he turned to her. Relief flooded his face. He took two steps to her and wrapped her into a hug. "I thought... I thought he was..." He didn't finish. By the terror she felt from him, she had a feeling he was thinking of Quirrell's other threat.

She didn't say anything for a moment as she hugged him as tight as she could. She was as terrified as he was and he felt so good to hold. She wasn't sure if was Ed or her shaking. Maybe it was both of them.

After a moment, he let out a deep breath. "You should get some sleep."

She shook her head into his chest. Why did he focus on others first? "You should too. I thought you were given skelegrow."

At the mention, his terror seemed to lessen. He hissed as he unwrapped his arm. "Yeah. Guess my elbow is still soar."

She took his bad arm and cradled it in hers. She had heard the Matron tell him he had dislocated his elbow and then broken the head cap off one of the bones. "Back into bed," she told him.

He nodded. She helped him lay down, redid the blanket and sheets and then helped him to adjust the pillow under his arm. "Hermy," he said.

"What is it, Ed," she asked. The name was a comfort right now.

He looked still looked spooked. He swallowed. "Do you think you could crawl under the covers like we used to when we were kids?"

She flushed some. His request didn't sound unreasonable. Being close to him sounded good and the other bed was too far away. She could protect herself, but she wanted to feel as though someone was protecting her. They had been so helpless earlier... "Budge over," she told him quietly.

They had done this so innocently not even a year or more back. She had remembered doing it the first time he had stayed over her house when they were six and a bad thunderstorm had come through. He shifted his arm and pillow and made room for her. He moved so that she could lay next to him without touching him while on her side, her head on his pillow. His hand touched hers under the covers and she took it.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

**-oOo-**

Andromeda had heard something and stood to look out the door.

Minerva was standing next to her. Her hand was on her arm to stop the woman from going out. They had just watched Hermione climb into bed with Edmund. They were maintaining an appropriate distance.

"They are getting a little old to just do that," Minerva said next to her.

"I told you I would not do anything to interfere with their bond anymore," she told her old Professor.

"But they are too young. What they went through," she told the Healer. She heard the despair in the woman's voice.

Andi nodded. "I know, but their bond will help them heal together. Look. They are both more peaceful already."

She was looking at them. They had closed their eyes and already looked asleep. All night, they had both been unsettled and this wasn't the first time either of them woke up. She was trying to see if all the children could sleep without a sleeping draught. It would be best for them to work through the horrors they experienced without potions.

Minerva looked at them for a long few minutes. Daphne whimpered in her sleep and then rolled over.

Illiana stepped up to them. "Should we hire a mind healer?"

"I would recommend it," she told the woman. Lady Greengrass looked worriedly at her daughter, then the others

Minerva took a step back and sat in the chair she had been in all night. "You should get some sleep, Minerva. I only just released you from St. Mungo's."

The older woman shook her head. "I failed them again. They were tortured, Andi. That...that... mongrel," she said bitterly. "He used the cruciatus on them."

"I know, Minerva. What he did was unforgivable, but the man paid for it," she told her. She was feeling spooked at what had been described to her. She had never heard anything the like and was worried for Harry. She was certain he didn't cast any spell to turn the man to dust, but she feared he would have some emotional scarring from this.

"I knew Quirrell before he went on his sabbatical three years ago. He taught defense for two years and apprenticed with Sylvanus before that working with trolls. He was confident and a good teacher. Eccentric at times. We all thought he had just gone through a bad experience that broke him and never thought about his turban. It didn't seem that unusual for him. He was more of an academic than a field researcher, but he wanted to go. He had never shown anything like this. From their explanations and what you saw Minerva, it sounds like he was possessed," Poppy said before pouring more fire whiskey into a tumbler and drinking it.

"That was not the man I saw in the chamber," Minerva said angrily. "I remember him too. He is the only one to teach for more than a year as a Defense teacher in the last ten. Maybe that should have been a warning."

"Minerva, don't keep lashing yourself over this. What is done is done. Bad people come in all forms. We can't go back and fix this. All we can do is help our children recover and ensure they are not put in the same position again," Illiana told them. "I have decided that Daphne will have a tutor over the summer. She will be taught how to defend herself better."

"Lady Greengrass, her core isn't strong enough yet for the more advanced spells," Poppy said sounding concerned.

"I will not do anything that would compromise her that way. Minerva, I will pay for Harry, Edmund and Hermione to join her. I am sure Augusta will agree."

"Illiana, I don't want them to go through this again, but they get up to enough trouble as it is. Advancing them further than they already are was not the solution I was searching for," Minerva spoke up.

She sighed. "Minerva, I don't disagree with your sentiment, but you know who the Potters are. They have a long history of attracting evil to them. Many years ago, the Wizarding Council gave them a Lance of Light for services rendered. They are one of only three houses left that have been presented that honor before the Ministry was founded. I think it best to give them the education that Lily and James would have already started them on."

She felt them all look at her.

"I had no idea," Illianna said.

She turned to look at Minerva. The woman was looking at her. "How do you know that?"

"You forget who my family is, my old Professor. Aunt Walburga was a walking encyclopedia of the old families and their history. She bemoaned her sister marrying Uncle Fleamont many times because of their leanings. Because of the animosity between the Blacks and Potters, I never got to really know James when he was younger and he never really got over the way he was raised as we grew up. He heard many stories of my family from his mother. I think it honestly surprised him when I married Ted," she said.

"Besides not liking the Potter philosophies on many things, I think she was rather jealous of the artifacts and other knowledge they had gained over the years. The Potters' knowledge of the Dark Arts was well known in the Sacred Twenty-eight and old blood circles. They had been approached many times to come back to the 'right side'." She said the last with disdain. "Outside the old circles, the Potters have a well-founded reputation for fighting the Dark Arts. Your family found themselves besides the Potters many times, Lady Ross. You now want to pass that legacy to Heiress Peverell. What do you think will happen once you do that?"

"I became a Healer to walk away from my past. Sirius found a brother in James, and because of that, he followed him into fights in the pits of the darkest arts as an Auror and came out a better man for it. I see the same thing developing with Scion Longbottom and the others that group around them."

"Nymphadora has applied to the Auror Academy and only needs to pass her NEWTS to get in. I don't see her running from any fight or not to get pulled into their orbit."

"And Daphne is already being pulled into that, isn't she," Illiana asked.

"You know the answer to that, Illiana. You already want to get her extra education."

Minerva let out a long breath. "They have already suffered," Minerva said.

Andromeda knew the fear Minerva felt. She did as well. Her Ted was a muggle Solicitor and Barrister that had already made a few enemies of the Pure and Old Bloods. He was exceptionally good at what he does, but that does not endear him to those that oppose him.

Nymphadora was too much a troublemaker and too dedicated to her studies to not be an Auror if she put her mind to it. She knew her daughter never backed down from a challenge. Ted and her had done all they could to prepare their daughter for what was out there.

She looked out the door again to the children in the Hospital Ward. They had already suffered much. She had the sad feeling they would suffer more. As a Healer, it hurt her to think of that. As a child of the House of Black, she knew it was inevitable.

"Poppy, would you go check on them, please," Minerva asked the Matron.

Poppy gave her a look before nodding. As she left, she shut the door. Illiana and her looked at the older woman. Minerva looked older than she could ever remember. She really needed to rest more.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't dead," Minerva said in a low voice. "That specter. I believe it was whatever was left."

A cold chill passed through the room. She stared at the woman. "You-Know-Who was killed that night he attacked the Potters," Illiana said in a frightened voice.

Minerva looked up at them. "Only Amelia and Augusta know this. The fight Albus and I were in was over my godchildren. He has been trying to control them or get them in his hands since that night their parents were murdered. He revealed to me You-Know-Who survived."

"Dear Merlin," she said in a low voice. Half of her family had either served with the Bastard in the last war or were eliminated by him. More than two in ten families had been eliminated by him. Not to mention the countless muggles and muggleborn.

"Minerva, you can't be serious," she asked.

The way the woman looked at them, she knew the truth. "You asked for us to get to know your daughter better, Andi. I now fear what that may lead too. As for Daphne, Illiana, I am unsure it wise to keep them so close." The pain at saying that was evident.

Illiana looked shaken but her voice was firm. "If you think I am going to convince Daphne to stay away from them, then you give me too much credit. She is as stubborn as an ox and proud like a hippogryph. Even without that, I approve of her around your godchildren."

Andi snorted. "Your daughter and my daughter would get along brilliantly."

"I am only thankful Astoria isn't exactly like her sister. By eight, I was already having issues with Daphne," Illiana sounded exasperated. "Astoria is nine and still listens to her father and I."

"Try having a metamorphogus as a daughter. I had to start putting tracking charms on her when she was four, otherwise we would lose her in a crowd."

Illiana eyed her for a moment. "You may have one on me there. Minerva, I will not keep Daphne away from them. The best solution is to provide extra tutoring when we can."

Minerva sighed. "I will talk to their parents. I am sure I can convince them. Hermione and Edmund also take muggle martial arts. Daphne, Neville, the Patil twins and probably Ronald Weasley should join them. Ron and Parvati Patil are around Harry as much as the other are around Edmund and Hermione"

"We should offer, but I think it dangerous to tell to many this secret," Illiana told her.

"What of Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini? They are allies."

Illiana stood there for a few. "They are allies. I know that Blaise would go to Edmund's side. He already has, but this seems to be a larger group than I was originally thinking off. I also know the Davis' plan to go to Africa for most of the summer."

"I think it should only be the immediate group. I may not disagree with Mr. Weasley or Ms. Patil, but we are not allies with either. Do you think it that large of a threat for them," Illiana asked.

"I know Harry has already mentioned he would like to invite them this summer," Minerva told them.

"I think we should think on this. I would like to talk with Anders about this before we agree to anything besides getting extra tutoring. We should ask Amelia Bones and Augusta to join us." Illiana looked to be in deep thought. She knew the woman didn't like to act without thinking.

They fell into silence. After a moment, she opened the door. Poppy was straightening out the bed Hermione had been in. The Matron didn't look pleased to have the girl laying next to Edmund, but they had both stopped moving and looked very peaceful.

She sighed. They were young to have a bond like that, but she wouldn't stand in the way of it. Harry turned and mumbled something. Daphne and Neville looked to finally have settled as well.

If she could shield them from what may come, she would. She was in agreement with Minerva on that. The Potters were not known to live much beyond their fifties, though.


	32. Chapter 32 - I just want to go home

**A/N: I always thought people took all the events that happened to them too easily. I figure atleast the first time they experience trauma like they did, it would have effects.**

**A/N2: ****Harry Potter and his world belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 32**

**May 9, 1992**

**Hogwarts, England**

Hermione sat in the hospital bed. They had been in here for almost two days now. Something shuffled in the Matron's office and she started. The book in her hands fell.

Edmund had much the same reaction in the chair next to her. He moved closer, looking ready to jump up. The Matron had allowed him to be there after an argument with the woman. Of course, Hermione had found her way into Edmund's bed again in the middle of the night, which is what had started it.

The Matron had accepted it the night before, but not last night. It was made worst when Harry had woken to see them arguing with her while she was still sitting in the bed in just her night dress and the blankets on her lap. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was only sleeping next to him. The bed five feet away was too far for her. She had meant it that she could protect herself, but she was not prepared to against a fully qualified, sadistic Professor.

She clenched her hand into a fist at the thought. She trusted Professors and those in authority. Between Quirrell and Dumbledore, she felt that faith shaken.

Thus, she needed Edmund close. She could protect herself, but maybe she wanted someone there to help her. Edmund was also not letting her get far away from him and she felt better to have him close.

She flushed a little as she sat back and thought about the argument with Madame Pomfrey. He had had to claim her as his betrothed before the matron had relented to let him out of his bed to sit next to her when she was forced back to her bed. She remembered him being quite red and she flushed. It was the first time he had acknowledged it out loud, or used it for what the bond meant.

"It was just the Matron," Harry told them. She looked to him. He looked at the office, a set look on his face as though he would jump up too. He had his wand in his hand.

Bandages covered the healing wounds on his hands and arms where he had been burned. The Matron had groused a few times that if they had been normal burns, he would have healed overnight. Hermione had felt it happening and Ed and her had red welts yesterday in the same spots. When she had woken this morning, they had faded to be just barely noticeable.

Ed nodded and sat back in the chair. "Are you alright, Harry," she asked.

He looked at her. Harry couldn't hide the haunted look in his eyes. "Fine," he told her.

Ed frowned. He could tell his brother wasn't. "We can move over there," Ed said looking at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. After a moment, she made the decision. "Let's move," she told Ed.

He nodded and took his book and hers before helping her out of bed. She didn't need the help, but liked how Ed held his hand out for her. She moved to Ed's bed before he moved to the chair between Harry and her.

Harry looked a little better to have them closer.

"Would you like me to read out loud," she asked. Harry had been struggling to read a book with his hands in the wraps.

Harry shook his head. "I've got it."

Edmund sighed. "Harry, we're family. It is alright to ask for help."

Harry didn't look up from the book in his lap. "Could you turn the page," he asked very quietly.

Ed didn't say anything as he got up for a moment and turned the page, helping Harry readjust his book. The brothers didn't say a word. It was such a gentle thing, she found her feelings for Ed chasing the horrors away she was still reliving a few times an hour. "Thank you," Harry said as Edmund settled into the chair again.

"Just say when you want it turned."

Ed reached his hand up onto the bed and she took it. Having him touching her hand was even more soothing. She could feel him settle some too. They read like that for a while. Or, she tried to read. She found herself having to go over paragraphs multiple times as the feeling of needles would ghost over her skin from time to time. The bell tolled ten and a few minutes later, the door to the Hospital Wing opened.

She watched Daphne step in, followed by Neville, Ron and Parvati. Classes had been canceled again today so seeing them at ten in the morning on a Tuesday was alright. The Matron came to her door and frowned to see they had moved before turning to their friends. "Good Morning, Madame Pomfrey. Are we allowed to visit with our friends," Daphne asked her.

"It is only four of you, like I asked?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The Matron smiled. "You may stay until lunch, Ms. Greengrass. Just don't get them riled up," the Matron said before going back into her office.

She smiled to see them. Daphne came over and sat on the end of Harry's bed. Ron and Parvati sat on the other side, with Ron taking a chair and Parvati sitting on the bed opposite Daphne. Neville sat at the end of her bed facing Daphne.

"How are you," Daphne asked looking at Harry.

He shrugged. "Fine."

Daphne didn't look happy with the response.

Parvati looked very concerned. "Harry, what happened down there? Why do you have bandages all over you?"

This was the first time Ron and Parvati had been allowed in to see him.

"It was Quirrell," Ed told her.

Parvati looked horrified. Ron ran his hand through his hair. "Blimey. Why didn't you call to us? We were right there."

"There wasn't time," Neville said, saving Harry from answering. She didn't really feel like talking about what happened. She doubted Ed and Harry did either.

"But there was time for you to be there," Ron asked, sounding as though he was upset for being left out.

"We were right with Harry," Daphne snapped at him. "If we had been any later, I don't think either of them would be here."

She looked at her and Edmund, looking very upset. She felt the fear stab through Edmund. She had her own rush of fear, for herself and him.

Parvati didn't back down. "We could have helped. Even gone to get a Professor."

Daphne went to open her mouth and stopped when Harry looked up. "There wasn't time," he said to his friends. "Can we just drop this."

Parvati looked concerned and Ron scrunched his forehead. "Yeah, sure, Harry," the redhead said. "Are you doing alright? What did Quirrell do to burn you?"

Harry scrunched his forehead. "It's just something that happened."

"What happened? The _Daily Prophet_ said you were all kidnapped and these two won't tell us anything," Parvati said looking at Neville and Daphne.

"It's not our story to tell," Neville told her, staring back at her.

"You were there! What do you mean it's not your story to tell," the girl pressed.

"Parvati," Harry snapped. She looked at him, still not looking like she wanted to back down but closed her mouth. "Neville and Daphne came with me because they were there when I felt something was wrong. Quirrell kidnapped Edmund and Hermione trying to get something. We had to listen to them being tortured with something called the cruciatus curse before we could save them. Whatever the _Prophet_ is reporting is probably rubbish. Neville and Daphne came along because they just happen to be right there. Blaise and Tracey went to find a Professor, but even then it would have been too late if we had had to wait for them. There wasn't time to call you over or wait for you."

Harry looked very disgruntled at his friends. Parvati put a hand to her mouth and Ron looked to have lost some color. Which was saying something with his already pale skin. Daphne grabbed the blankets of Harry's bed and was squeezing tight enough to make her knuckles turn white. Neville looked to have lost as much color as Ron.

"I just want to go home," Ed said next to her. She squeezed his hand tight. She had to admit she felt homesick but hadn't wanted to admit it. Her place was with her friends.

"Edmund, I didn't mean too," Parvati told him.

Daphne looked at him. She looked frightened to hear Ed say that.

Neville swallowed. "You're coming back, right?"

Ed didn't say anything. She felt the conflict in him. It was the same she felt. She didn't feel safe here. Home sounded safe. "We don't know," she responded.

"Of course he is coming back," Daphne said, not sounding sure. Her closest mate next to Edmund was looking at her as though she couldn't be abandoned by them.

Ed just held her hand tighter. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't comfortable. They waited for Ed to respond, but he just looked at the book in his lap. "You can't leave, Evans-Potter," Ron said and Ed slowly looked at him. She was surprised. Ed only held his lips tight together. "Who else is going to help me on my Charms homework?"

Neville snorted and shook his head.

Parvati smiled weakly. "I don't want you to leave either. Harry, say you will stay."

Harry looked at her. "I want to go home too. I promise to be back. Will you come back with me, Ed?"

She felt the shock from Ed. Harry hadn't really called the Sylvan's home yet.

After a moment, Ed nodded. "Who else is going to beat you as a seeker?"

She let out a tremulous smile. Harry snorted. Daphne shook her head. "You aren't that good, Evans-Potter."

Ron let out a nervous chuckle.

Edmund turned to look at Neville. "I guess if we come back I can keep this troll in check."

Neville bristled. "Troll! You doxy!"

There were a few chuckles before everyone became serious again. "I just want to go home," Ed told them sounding so sad. He lowered his head to look down at his book again.

**-oOo-**

**Redhill, England**

The Matron had released them to go home after lunch. All they had to do was wait for escorts. It was half past two when he was finally staring at the fireplace in Auntie Min's office.

"I'll catch you," he said to Hermione before throwing a small handful of green sand into the fireplace. "The Sylvan's" he said with relief as the fire flared to accept him.

Lord Greengrass had gone through before them to meet their parents. Daphne had followed soon after and he was next. He would always go through before Hermione if he could help it.

Neville and Lady Longbottom were to follow after Harry. They had agreed to go with them when Auntie Min had said she needed to stay at Hogwarts to watch over the school since classes were starting again tomorrow. He would have preferred Auntie Min, but he found he trusted Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom. He didn't really trust any other adult at Hogwarts right now. Well, he trusted the Matron. She was the only other adult at Hogwarts he trusted Hermione with besides their Auntie. He also trusted Madame Hooch.

He came out of the fire and took two steps. Lord Greengrass was on the far side of the room with Daphne. His parents saw him and moved towards him. The Grangers were looking worried. That was all he saw before the fire flared behind him. He turned to catch a stumbling Hermione.

She immediately clung to him.

His mum and Mrs. Granger moved to them. "Edmund. Hermione," his mum said wrapping them into a hug. Mrs. Granger joined them, wrapping her arms around them. When Harry walked out of the fire, his mum grabbed him and pulled him in, kissing him on the head.

"Ed. Hermy," Amelia said, trying to push her way in to hug him and Hermione.

He didn't say anything. For the first time in two days he felt safe. He put a hand on his sister's back, having missed her more than he had realized. After a few moments, his mum backed up. "Neville, you helped to save them." She pulled a surprised Neville into a hug.

Meanwhile, Hermione let go of him to be dragged off by her mother before jumping to her father. His father came up to him and he reached out a hand. His father moved in and took him into a crushing hug. Amelia slunk down to grab his leg. A second later his father said, "Come here," as he pulled Harry in.

Edmund was getting close to twelve. He was a big boy. But in his father's arms he felt so small, like those nights he used to hug him when he had those bad dreams. This was why he wanted to come home. To feel safe. His father helped him to feel safe.

David came to them and he pulled his younger brother in.

"Come on, little princess. Let's go home for the night," her father said kissing her on her head.

Edmund felt her panic. He pushed out of his father arms.

"No," she said quickly, stepping back and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm not leaving Edmund."

Her father, who already looked upset, gave her an uncertain look. "You can see him tomorrow. I just think you should be at home for the night."

She shook her head and moved towards him. Her mother stood where she was, a sad acceptance on her face. Her father took a step towards her. She took another step towards Edmund. "I am not leaving Edmund," she said a little more forcibly.

He stepped towards her, having to drag Amelia. "Hermione is welcome to stay as long as she likes," his father said.

Hermione took the last step to stand against her. Her back to his front. "Hermy is staying," Amelia said at his feet, moving to wrap herself around Hermione instead.

"I really think we should go home," her father said again.

"Dan, if she wants to stay, let her. They are home until Sunday. We'll have plenty of time to see her," her mother said.

The man seemed to struggle with himself. Lord Greengrass stepped more towards the middle of the room. "I am sorry to interrupt in what is a family matter, but Healer Tonks was very explicit in her instructions that none of them should be separated if they don't want to be. It was a rather traumatic experience."

Mr. Granger shot a look at the man. "I don't need any instructions from some magical kook. Hermione was perfectly fine before becoming involved with your kind."

Hermione stiffened and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Daniel Nathan Granger," his mum was first to react. "You will not talk that way to guests in my house."

"Daniel, that was uncalled for," Hermione's mum said angrily.

Her father looked at both woman before making a gruff sound and rubbing his hand through his hair. "Jane, she was almost killed again."

Amelia squeaked and reached out an arm to his leg. "Don't die," she said, tears coming to her face.

"I want you out of my house until you calm down," his mum said angrily.

"Mum, are they going to die," David asked in a small voice.

She took him into her arms. "No one is dying, David." She gave the man a nasty look, who looked abashed.

His father stepped up. "Dan, why don't you join Anders and I for a beer out back."

"Bill..." his mum started and he held up a hand to her. She closed her mouth, not looking pleased.

Mr. Granger looked at his daughter before shaking his head. "Maybe a beer. Mr. Greengrass, I didn't mean that."

Lord Greengrass didn't look that bothered. "I stepped in where I probably shouldn't have, Mr. Granger. Or should I call you Daniel?"

Mr. Granger looked at the man. "Dan."

"Come on, let's go get a beer," his father said.

"Daphne, do you mind being left with Mrs. Sylvan," her father asked.

"No, father," she responded.

His father led the three men toward the kitchen. His mum's eyes following him with a glare.

"Angela, I'm sorry. Dan has just been a little upset."

"Jane, we will talk of it later. Harry, do you need those bandages changed soon," his mum asked. Harry shook his head.

Daphne took a few steps towards them. Hermione reached out a hand for her friend, who came over and took it.

"Angela, maybe we should get some refreshments and we can all talk if you want."

"Can we just watch a movie," Hermione asked.

His mum looked at them. She looked like she was holding back tears. "I am fine with that if you are all staying for a while."

"Father said I could stay the night if Hermione would like," Daphne said.

"Neville can too, if that is fine with you, Angela," Lady Longbottom said.

His mum looked at them all. Jane spoke up. "Daphne can stay at our house tonight if you don't want so many around."

His mum shook his head. "No. No. That is fine if they want. I'm just glad to see you all. Jane. Augusta. Would you like to help," she asked the other women.

"Hermy, you are still alive," Amelia asked.

Hermione let go of Daphne's hand to reach down for his sister. He let her go to do so. She was too big to pick up now. "Yes, Amelia. How about we watch something you pick first."

The girl's face broke into a smile. "Alice in Wonderland," she asked.

"Hermione, how do you watch a book? We can't do magic outside of school," Daphne asked confused.

Hermione looked at Daphne as Amelia skipped to the cabinet next to the television. "Do you remember how I described how music tapes work."

Daphne still looked confused. "But you said you listen to music."

Harry stepped up to them. "You can watch it on the television as well."

Daphne shook her head. "What is a television."

"Hermione, can you help me rewind the tape," his little sister asked.

"Harry can explain," she said. She reached out for his hand and he was pulled along. He didn't complain, not wanting to be far from her.

"I've got the chair this time," Neville said.

He stood back as Hermione helped Amelia. Looking around, he saw David by Harry. When Harry felt David brush against him, he started. David looked abashed before reaching a hand up. Harry didn't seem to know what to do until David tried to put his hand into Harry's. Harry looked so shocked, he didn't take David's hand for few seconds before letting David take his bandaged hand.

The television turned on and a few seconds later, music started as the video came on the screen. Daphne's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Oh," she said with her mouth in a perfect 'O'.

Neville chuckled, breaking some of the tension in the room. "You should show her how to turn lights on and off next."

She didn't even notice Neville. "How is that done," she asked. "I've never seen magic like that."

This time Harry chuckled. "It's not magic. It's called technology," Harry told her.

Daphne stepped up and looked like she wanted to take his arm, but second thought it with his bandages. He held his arm to her so she could put a hand in the crook of his elbow. "Find a seat," Hermione said before taking his arm. Amelia cut around them and grabbed one of their mum's nice pillows before throwing it on the floor.

"Hermione, sit with me," his sister told them.

He helped her move the coffee table and they settled as the previews ended and the movie began. Hermione and him sat on the floor with Amelia while Daphne and Harry were with David on the couch.

He looked down at the hand that was still in his. Hermione and him had held hands as much as possible over the last two days. Having her here, in a place he knew and with people he knew would not hurt him set him at ease. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking some, at which Hermione squeezed his hand. Her hand was shaking too.

"Why is it a painting? And how is it moving? I've never seen a photo or painting do that," Daphne asked.

"Ssshhhhhh," Amelia said to her.

**-oOo-**

"Angela, do you think they would like Cool Aid or just some water," Jane asked looking in a cupboard next to the refrigerator.

She was at the sink. No matter what Dan said, Hermione was her daughter as much as Edmund was their son. Jane saw that. Bill saw that. Dan was in denial, but he had always treated Edmund that way until recently.

As she thought of that, the words of Amelia and David asking if brother and sister had almost died echoed in her head. They almost hadn't come home. She had heard what Minerva and Anders had told them when they visited yesterday. She had heard. She had heard two of her children had been tortured by magic. Harry had felt it through the bond. She had heard the man threatened to cut Hermione into pieces. She had heard what Harry had done and gone through.

She hadn't understood it until she saw the look on all their faces.

The tea kettle shook in her hand as she tried to get water into it.

"Ang? Angela," Jane asked turning towards her.

She suddenly felt her legs buckling and she let go of the kettle as she sat heavily on the floor. "Angela," Augusta asked moving to the sink to make sure the kettle didn't fall on her.

Jane was at her side. "Angela," she asked.

She looked at her longtime friend. "Minerva said they could have been killed," she told her. "She said that man threatened to kill them."

Jane gave her a look that she understood. The woman reached out to her and she wrapped her friend in a hug. Angela was really processing it after seeing them. Edmund and Hermione looked spooked and scared, even being home now. Harry was wrapped in bandages and looked like a deer in headlights. What had happened to do that to her children? "Jane, they were tortured. The man wanted to kill them."

Jane started to cry while holding her. "I know, Angela."

"What are we doing allowing them to go back?"

"I don't know," her friend responded.

They cried for a while before she felt like she had to collect herself again. Their children were watching a movie, but she had to be strong for them. She backed away and wiped at her face.

"Our world is not a safe a place," Augusta said from behind them. She turned to look up at the older woman, who looked just as concerned. "If you wanted to find a way to remove them from it, I will not argue, but I will not agree. Do you know what happened to my son and his wife?"

"I thought they died, like my cousin," she said.

Augusta closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She was used to this woman showing great strength and a sharp tongue. This time, her eyes looked watery. "That would have been a kinder fate for them and my grandson."

The woman clutched her robes. "My son and daughter-in-law are in St. Mungo's. They had the cruciatus curse used on them, just like Edmund and Hermione. Depending on the skill of the caster and how much they enjoy the pain they suffer, that curse can inflict pain beyond anything you can imagine."

She put a hand to her mouth. What had they gone through?

"The pain can be so severe, or one can be subjected to it for so long, that it can addle you or give you permanent ticks. It won't kill you. No matter how much the one doing it may like that, that curse will not kill you. The aftereffects it has on your mind and body can be severe enough you never recover."

"Oh, Augusta," Jane said. "You don't mean..."

"It happened twelve days after the Potter's death. Our Solicitor and myself were trying to find Harry and Edmund. They were still in hiding, but Alice was Harry's godmother and she was supposed to have custody after Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban. I had just left their house an hour earlier. They refused to live at Longbottom Manor for some reason I will never know. Neville was only fifteen months old. All three of them were tortured for hours before the Aurors appeared when Frank didn't show for his shift. I was afraid Neville would never be normal. He was not a normal child after that. His parents are in the long-term care ward at St. Mungo's."

"What did that man do," she asked.

Augusta's look hardened. "That was no man. That was a monster as bad as the ones that did that to my Frank and his family."

"I can't send Hermione back if that is going to happen," Jane said horrified.

"Jane, Edmund will follow Hermione," she told her friend. "I will not separate Harry and Edmund."

"I cannot make a decision for you about your children. I want you to understand. Your children, all those children in that room, possess magic. Your sons and daughter are going to be very powerful, and power attracts other magic. No matter what you do, that is a truth the Potters have always lived with."

"If you withdraw them from Hogwarts, you take away any chance they may have to fight back against what happened to them on Sunday or could in the future. Your boys are Potters. There are those in our world that will not rest until they find them, for good or bad."

"What are you saying," Jane asked. She felt her heart dropping. This was some of what Minerva had been warning them about for years, she just hadn't believed it could be this bad.

"I am saying it would be a very grave error to not encourage them to return. After what they went through, I fully endorse them to be removed from Hogwarts for the week, but Neville will be going back Sunday. Earlier if he chooses. I don't see Anders not endorsing the same with his daughter. You give them the best chance of survival, and survival of your other children, Angela, by sending them back." Augusta had a hard but understanding look. As though this was a truth the woman had accepted many years ago.

"I also very much approve of Neville's friends, and would not like to see him lose them. Neville has never made friends before now, and truth be told, I thought he had been damaged enough he would never really grow into a proper adult. Your children have done more to help him heal then any mind healer I have ever hired. He is becoming the young man I know Frank and Alice would have liked to see and one I am proud to call my grandson."

She looked at the woman. Bill and her had talked very seriously of removing them as soon as they were home. She knew they still had to be trained, but she didn't like the idea of sending them back to Hogwarts. The United States or France were so far away though. Scotland was already far enough. She missed having them around every day.

"Does it have to be Hogwarts," Jane asked. "I will not take the magic from my daughter. I know Edmund won't allow it and she is happier now than she ever was in our world," she said. She shared her friends view between their children.

"Hogwarts is still one of the top wizarding schools in the world. With Dumbledore out of the picture, I think Minerva can lead it back to being the premier wizarding school, and I think your children will miss much if they go anywhere else. I also doubt they will avoid attracting danger, no matter where they are."

She wiped her face again and found the strength to stand up. "I don't want to see them hurt or killed. Harry was abused before coming here and now my other son and daughter have been tortured."

Jane took her hand for a moment before releasing it. "Edmund is my son too."

"I know, Jane. Augusta, should we change Harry's bandages?"

"Poppy said not until tomorrow. She changed them before leaving Hogwarts. I know you have already agreed to Healer Tonks having a visit tomorrow, so it would be best to wait for then," the older woman told her.

"They will be alright," Jane asked.

"They are young. It is easier for them to heal from the cruciatus at their age. Poppy said their bond will help more than anything else."

Jane sighed. "Hermione isn't going to want to go home tonight," she told her.

Angela nodded. She had seen it too. It was like when they used to come home from school days when something happened. Edmund would be so protective of her those days. She suspected they had been bullied often and beat-up a few times, but Edmund would never tell her.

"We can move the desks out of their room for the night so they all have space to sleep up there," she responded. "I'll have Bill get out the air mattresses and blow them up soon."

"I'll talk to Dan when he's done talking with Bill and Anders. I would like Hermione to be home tomorrow night, even if it means Edmund needs to stay over," Jane said.

She smiled at her friend. It was just like normal. They shared Edmund and Hermione. It had been that way since the first day they met. "What if Harry doesn't want to leave them?"

Jane gave a small smile. "Harry is always as welcome as Ed. You never have to ask, Angela. Augusta, Neville is as well and I will tell Anders the same."

She nodded and let out a jagged breath. "What about Dan?"

Her friend sighed. "He's been having a tough go at it since Easter. He doesn't like the idea of Hermione being owned by anyone. He'll come around." She felt the sadness in Jane's voice.

"Ed will never treat her wrong," she told her friend. She was as bothered by it as Jane.

"I know, Angela. I always knew Ed would be part of the family, just not like this."

"Angela, can I help you get anything ready for our children," Augusta asked.

She looked at the woman thankfully. "There are biscuits in that cabinet and plates in this one. Could you put some on a plate while I get the water going and order some pizza."

Augusta looked at her. "How do you order something if you don't have a house elf? And what is pizza?"

Jane shook her head. Angela smiled. She had seen Neville just as confused as his Gran was now when he was over at Christmas. "If you are ever trying to make your grandson or Hermione do what you want, you will want to know what pizza is."

The woman looked at her oddly that she would know something about her grandson she did not. From what Jane had said, the boy loved the stuff as much as her daughter.

**-oOo-**

Dan sat on the tabletop of the picnic table, his feet on the bench, beer bottle in his hands between his legs and head down.

He had his eyes closed.

Hermione was starting to look so big. She was still his little girl, but there was little doubt she was starting to go through the transformation into a young woman.

He was struggling with that. She had grown so much this year and he hadn't been there to see it.

Having her so far away for ten months out of the year now was not sitting well with him.

He sighed.

Edmund was also growing and losing some of his young boy look. Ed was lankier and taller than he had been in September.

The boy had been around his daughter since about the time she was old enough to run and talk. They had been thick as thieves for ten years now. Ed had always been very nice to his daughter. Always very protective.

He snorted.

"You good there, Dan," Bill asked.

They hadn't said much since coming out here. Bill was leaning against the side of the house while Anders had sat in a wooden lawn chair.

"You remember that time Ed broke Jane's vase," he asked.

Bill shook his head. "I remember Jane wouldn't let him over for three days. Her mother gave it to her, correct."

"It was a wedding present." He took a swig of his beer. "Ed didn't break it."

Bill looked at him. "Angela went crazy to find a replacement."

Dan let out a long breath. "Hermione confessed to me it happened when she was trying to make a fort in the sitting room for when Edmund came over. I never told Jane. Ed took the blame because she was so upset."

His mate didn't look pleased. "Why would you let my son take the blame? They were seven."

Dan closed his eyes again.

"Hermione has always looked at Ed as though he was her hero. She would ask for him, instead of Jane or I, when she was scared or something went wrong. I won't say she never came to me. I was always the one she would ask for in the middle of the night, or would be the one she suddenly appeared to at the side of the bed at three in the morning, but even then, she would ask for Ed half the time," Dan told them.

"Ed has always been there for her, Bill. I saw that day he got in the fight with those fifth graders last year. He didn't hesitate. The second one of them pushed her, his fist hit the boy's face before anyone else knew what was happening. I think Ed was only saved from getting beat because I rushed to them."

Bill stood there, looking at him.

Dan took another drink. "Bill, I can't lose my little girl. It would destroy Jane."

"Are you sure it wouldn't destroy you," Bill asked.

Dan looked at his mate. "Bill, you don't understand. We have never told anyone before. Jane had two miscarriages before Hermione and another a year after. She always wanted more children. That girl is a miracle that is our life, and she is already drifting away. Did you see how she pulled away from me today? She is only twelve."

Bill didn't say a word, taking a drink instead.

"Dan, that is something all parents deal with. For those who have children with magical talents, it starts earlier. Their bodies and minds tend to develop earlier. It is encouraged for this to happen, so that they can learn what they need to control the gift given us. From the ages of about ten to eighteen, their cores stabilize and the amount of magic that their bodies channel grows a hundred-fold or more. They have to grow up fast to learn how to control that," Anders said.

He looked at the man, blinking. "What are you saying?"

Anders looked at them. "I am saying your daughter appears to be at the same stage as my eldest. Daphne has always been strong willed. I see she has grown much since going to Hogwarts, both physically and in her manners. They are still children, but the wizarding world expects them to be mature enough to stop their education at fifteen, if they choose. By then, they are powerful and should know enough to be contributing members to our society. That was why the Ministry created the first competence exam to be taken in the fifteenth or sixteenth year of a wizards or witches life."

"I have cousins that are squibs. My family always made sure I knew them and was actually sent to a muggle school for a year with them when I was very young. We did the same with Daphne when she was around six, but after the first week, it was apparent she was much more mature than her classmates and quickly withdrew her. My guess is that your children experienced much the same," he said.

"Ed and Hermione were reading regular books by seven and devouring any magical book Minerva would take them at ten. I don't think I have read half the books they have and I am two decades older," Bill said.

Dan looked at Anders. So many things about his daughter, and her best friend, started to make more sense. "Jane and I were always worried she was gifted or even autistic. She never got along well with anyone but Edmund, usually talking far above adults five times her age and acting like she was already ten years older than she was."

"That is not uncommon for exceptionally gifted or powerful magical children. Until she went to Hogwarts, Daphne had only two other people that I think she considered friends. Since meeting your daughter and her betrothed, Daphne has been happier now that she found people that challenge her. Hermione, Edmund and Harry all challenge her. They have all played well with her naturally competitive side, but more importantly, she finally found people that understand her and understand what it is like to adjust to power like that. Ed and Hermione were lucky to find that at such a young age."

His face turned into a scowl. "My daughter is too young to be engaged."

"Dan, they are more than just engaged. You know this," Bill told him.

He looked up at Bill. "How can you just accept this? Or is it because it's your son that owns her now, not the other way around? Because of your son she has scars from beatings that never happened to her. Jane and I never once raised a hand to her. She has been to a hospital numerous times we couldn't go to because we don't possess magic. Minerva said when they were tortured, they felt each other's pain. She wouldn't have even been there if not for your wife's dead cousin's son."

Bill's features hardened. "Dan, I will let that go this one time. We have been friends for years, but Edmund is my son. He is not adopted. He is not someone that just got dropped off here because his parents died. Edmund is my son. Harry is my son. Hermione has been here enough to be our daughter too, just like Edmund has been to you. What has happened to them is because they possess magic and my son was beaten. Do you understand, Dan? Harry was beaten. Edmund somehow was able to help him survive until we got him. Hermione used her magic to help Edmund at a time that neither of them really knew what they were doing. So don't blame my children or yours. They possess something that I will never understand, but they care for each other. What happened to them was because others were involved."

His rage peeked and he threw his beer bottle across the yard. "Did you see how frightened she still looked when she came through that freaky fire. That isn't some gift they have. It's a curse that keeps trying to take her away from us. We should have had her bound."

"You are right, Dan," Anders said standing up, not looking as conciliatory. He actually looked to be maintaining his temper with an effort. "It can be a curse at times, but it is what we are. I am a wizard, Mr. Granger. I possess the same type of power that your daughter and all those children in there do. It is a gift I would not deny any of them, and you would be a fool to do so as well. What they experienced is not something I wish on anyone, but it can and does happen. All I saw when your daughter came through that fire was a child on the verge of turning into a young woman in the next few years that wanted her family and friends. I saw the same on all those children's faces. So, if you excuse me, I am going to check on my daughter and her friends."

He glared at the man, who looked back just as hard. After a moment, the wizard turned and walked into the house. Dan let out an angry breath. "Bloody stupid wizards. Hermione is going to be bound once I can contact someone."

Bill walked over and Dan looked up at him. There wasn't a warning before Bill punched him. It was hard enough for Dan to stumbled over on the table and then fall to the ground. "What the bloody hell was that for, you arse," he said angrily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking up at Bill.

In all the years of knowing the man, he had never seen Bill look so upset. "Dan, this is the only time I will say this. I do not agree with what has happened between Edmund and Hermione, but there is nothing we can do except support them. If you don't get your head out of your arse, you will lose your daughter. You know as well as I that even if they did not have this bond, or whatever it is between them, those two would follow each other to the ends of the earth."

"Anders is right. They are witches and wizards. Do you know what would happen if she rejected the binding on her?"

"Minerva said she would just lose her magic. That is probably better than this."

Bill's look hardened even more. "If you were to try this, Ed would need to be bound too. If they lose their magic, Dan, we lose them. Both of them. It is not just one or the other. It will be both of them. It was made very clear if they lose their magic, they will be taken away from us, and almost all of those poor souls that lose their magic die within a year or two. Do you want to condemn Hermione to that fate? She will die, Dan. And do you want to know the worse parts?"

Dan looked at him, his anger melting and his eyes growing wide. Bill had never lied to him and the way the man was talking he knew it had to be the truth.

"Any memory or trace of her will be removed from you and Jane. You will not know you have a daughter. You will go on living as you are without knowing something so important isn't there. And while you live your life, oblivious to her, she will sit in some mental ward. Alone. Edmund would most likely be put in a different place. They will both die alone, Dan. I love your daughter, and I love my son as much as any other person in that house and would give my own life before I condemn them that way."

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to see my children."

Bill shook his hand and put his beer on the table as he walked away.

Dan was left there, on the ground with a split lip and just staring towards the back wall of the yard. Would he really lose any memories of his brilliant, beautiful daughter and a boy he had looked at as a son until Easter?

**-oOo-**

Harry sat with his back against the wall. He was finding it hard to sleep and had sat up after the last time Angela had checked on them.

His cousin David was sleeping next to him on the air mattress, while Neville was across from him.

Ed had settled on the floor next to his bed. Hermione was laying on the very edge of his bed, her hand over the side and in Ed's. Amelia was curled up with Ed. Daphne was sleeping in his bed for the night.

Her father had not looked that pleased to have them all in one room, but he had agreed before leaving her here for the night.

The digital clock between their beds read close to one.

He knew he had to get some sleep, but he was too afraid to close his eyes. Every time he did, all he could hear was Ed and Hermione screaming while Quirrell fell to dust at his touch.

He had killed the man.

Quirrell was threatening to cut up Hermione, kill him and keep torturing Edmund.

Harry hadn't known that just touching him would do that. He hadn't hesitated to keep touching the man, even after he saw the effects the first time.

The screams of his brother and the girl next to him still echoed in his head.

He had done the right thing.

Hadn't he?

As the thoughts swirled through his head, he wanted to move. Moving always seemed to settle him.

He moved as stealthily as he could, which years of sneaking around the Dursley's had taught him how to hone those skills if he didn't want a beating. David didn't stir and everyone was still sleeping as he closed the door behind him.

Going down the stairs, he noticed a light on under his cousin's door. "...thinks they should go back." He heard Angela.

"Ang, they almost died. I don't know if they should go back."

"Then where do you want to send them? I won't have their magic bound."

"I am never saying to do that. What about the United States? We could move. I could find another job in IT easily. Or Canada? They can still attend Illvamoony." Bill sounded serious.

"Illvamorny," Angela corrected him. "Do you really want to uproot everyone? I don't know if Jane and Dan will agree, and you know we can't separate Ed and Hermione that way. You saw the way Ed was those few days they weren't talking or when she went to Daphne's over Easter."

Bill gruffed. "I don't know what to do then."

"Minerva is supposed to come over Friday for dinner. I invited the others to come back too. Tomorrow I will go to the market and you can use your new grill. She wants to go over all the new precautions they are putting in."

Bill sighed. "Fine. But if things don't get better, we will look at moving. I won't have David and Amelia in danger like that. The twins and Hermione should never have gone through that."

He heard the mattress springs as they shifted. "I won't have any of our children hurt like that again. If Healer Tonks doesn't show by midmorning, I am going to change Harry's bandages and use that ointment Minerva gave us." He thought he heard a kiss. "She said his burns were pretty bad. I don't want them getting infected." Cousin Angela sounded genuinely concerned for him.

"Should we be concerned with Ed and Hermione? Anders said the matron found them in a bed the last two nights."

Angela sighed. "Minerva said it was innocent. I will still believe that at their age. She also said it was part of their bond. When I checked a little while ago, Ed was on the floor with Amelia next to Hermione."

Bill yawned. "I wish we could do something for them."

He heard another kiss through the partially opened door. "I do too. We should get to bed. I have an army to feed in the morning."

Bill chuckled and the light went out. "You like having all these kids around. I know you think the house is a little empty with only Amelia and David."

"I miss them. Over Easter, it was so nice to finally have them together. If I had known..."

"I know, Ang. I would have gone and gotten him myself."

Harry felt a warmth in his heart he hadn't really known before. Petunia and Vernon never talked like that. These people actually cared for him. He realized they really meant what they were saying. His heart thudded in his chest to remember some of the conversation he had overheard with Petunia and Vernon. Vernon had actually asked one night if he was worth anything if he disappeared. It was one of the few times Petunia had gotten upset with the man. Soon after, he had felt Vernon's belt for the first time.

His back tingled as he remembered that. Vernon had gotten angrier and angrier when his belt didn't leave a mark on his back. It was only a knock on the door from a neighbor that had stopped it. He now knew why he didn't have a mark from that. His younger brother and his betrothed bore all those scars.

As he thought of that, he started to cry. He sniffed and wiped his nose. Thinking he heard something from inside his cousins' room, he beat a hasty retreat towards the stairs. He wanted to go down.

"Harry," Daphne said behind him.

He jumped back, twirling on her. His heart was thudding in his chest. He found himself putting his hand to his pocket and panicking a little that his wand wasn't there. He hadn't heard her coming down the stairs.

She stopped where she was, looking at him blearily.

A light turned on in his Cousins' room and the door opened. "Harry? Daphne? What are you doing up," Angela asked.

Daphne looked at him. Her eyes looked pinched. "I woke up and didn't see Harry in the room," Daphne told them.

"Harry, are you alright," she asked. He turned to look at her. Bill walked up behind her.

He wasn't sure if he had done something really wrong or not. He hadn't meant to overhear them. He had just wanted to move.

Daphne took a step closer. "Harry, it's alright."

At her words, he let out a ragged breath. He had called this place home earlier today. Until now, he hadn't really known what that meant. After hearing them being concerned, this was home. Angela moved towards him. "Harry, it's alright. Your safe here," she said as though reading his thoughts.

His eyes began to water again. "I couldn't stop them screaming," he said through tears.

Daphne reached him just a second before Angela. He dropped to the floor and it was only Daphne that stopped him from hitting the floor hard. Angela quickly wrapped them both in a hug. He put his head onto his cousin's shoulder and started to cry. "I didn't know I would kill him. He was hurting them," he gasped out. Daphne started to cry with him.

Angela hugged them both. "You didn't do anything wrong, Harry."

"It hurt so much," he told them. He couldn't stop crying.


	33. Chapter 33 - The House of Ross

**A/N: So, little known fact... for some reason spellcheck when adding things on an iPad does not like squib, and will often change it. It's amazing how easy it is to miss that. Author rolls eyes There should be no squids on this repost.**

**A/N: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and anyone that has received licensing rights. I am grateful she gives us the privilege of playing in her world.**

**Chapter 33**

**May 13, 1992**

**Godric's Hollow, England**

Albus sat at his old desk. He hadn't spent any time in this house in decades. His family elves had maintained it well. The last of them was standing in the corner of the room. She was unpacking books from his personal library that had been at Hogwarts.

In the last hundred years, he had spent a handful of weeks in the house.

The garden in the back looked just the way it had that day his sister had died. Daisy was the granddaughter of the elf that was responsible at that time. She had been trained to keep the property just as it was.

Most of the decoration, gardens and the paint job on the outside had been chosen by his mother. He had maintained it that way out of respect for her.

A teacup clinked as it was put back on a saucer.

He did not like this intruder in his house.

"So, Dumbledore, what do you think," an older man asked.

Albus frowned. "I do not have that type of funds anymore. I can offer you that the Goblins or the Ministry will not come after you if you hand them over."

There was a silence. "I am a collector, Dumbledore. You are asking me to give up three of my centerpieces of my collection. Pieces that many galleons were paid for. I have legal receipts and will ask for compensation if either of those parties knock on my door."

"Those receipts will not mean anything. Those items were improperly taken from a locked Goblin vault and still have the family trace on them. I was given a month to get these items back. After that time, the Breach of Goblin Rights will be enacted. You will lose your privileges at Gringotts. Perhaps other banks, if they track you down," he told the man.

The man didn't look too concerned. "I could consider an equal trade."

Albus took in a breath. A few weeks off the calming draught and he found his mind much clearer and he was able to practice Occlumancy the way he had once.

"I do not have anything of value to match what belongs to the Potters."

The man's dark eyes gleamed. "Ah, but you do. My spy says the Sorcerer's Stone was not at Hogwarts a few days ago."

He didn't betray any emotion. "Lord Mulciber, I do not know where you received that information. I can assure you the issue at Hogwarts was about the Philosopher's Stone."

The man shook his head. "This is not the way to get you out of trouble with the Goblins."

The man had spies better than his. The fact he knew the actual stone was not at Hogwarts is something only he knew. He would never trust Hagrid with such an important magical artifact like that.

From the start, it had been a setup he had hoped might draw out Tom.

His plan had been successful, but he had not been there to try and stop the insane man.

"How many other Potter artifacts are you looking for, Dumbledore?"

"Six from the list of sacred family heirlooms and thirty-four others."

The man whistled. "You are in deeper trouble than I thought. I have an idea who may have two of the other sacred heirlooms. If I get you all five, you get me either a hundred-year supply of the elixir of life or the stone itself."

He wanted to shake his head. His training kept him still. This man was as insane as all those that wanted the secret. He still had another month and a half before Nicolas wanted the stone and without the proper knowledge, it would be deadly for anyone to try to make the elixir.

And even if they did, they would then be bound to taking it every two years. Of course, that is every two years from the time you first take it. The elixir is only stable for about two months, so one had to make a batch every two years.

Lastly, the batch had to be matched for each person. He knew of only two or three people alive with the skill that would take. One of them was in his employ. That was one of the things Tom would need if he pursued the Stone.

No, wait. The man had been in his employ.

Damn Minerva again.

At least he had gotten over his desire to kill the witch. From what he had heard, she was already stepping into the shoes he had laid for her.

"You have until morning, Lord Mulciber. I meet again with the DMLE tomorrow. After that, all the Dumbledore wards will be replaced by Ministry wards. They allowed two days to clear up anything I need before I am locked in this prison."

Mulciber frowned. "I need a week."

"By eight tomorrow morning. That is all the time I have. You need to have five of the artifacts, otherwise the stone returns to Flammel."

He hated to disturb the real stones recharging, but it could have been moved two months ago. Nicholas wanted enough power to make a special batch. The man had mentioned he was getting tired. Perhaps if Mulciber where to make a wrong batch, it would be time for his friend to retire.

No, Albus didn't want to play the puppet master anymore, after it had been lain bare how many lives were lost at his hands. This man was a servant of Tom. Albus was done protecting them. His new priority was the safeguarding of those he thought important to beating Tom.

Mulciber nodded. "I will do what I can."

Albus nodded. "You can apparate off the back stoop, like you came. Otherwise the Aurors will see you. I will have the stone here by six."

"Very good, Dumbledore. Hope this deal is as profitable as I hope."

Albus waited for the man to leave. He watched him apparate from his back stoop. "Daisy."

The elf stopped what she was doing. "Yes, Master Dumbledore."

"Did you get the location of the items?"

"Yes, sir. Sir, Daisy not like this plan."

"I understand, Daisy, but I must retrieve these items if I wish to move freely again."

The small elf frowned at her Master's back. She remembered when he was still good. When he truly watched over people. His poor Phoenix had left him, having grown sick from the darkness in her Master. Phoenixes were creatures of light that would bind themselves to someone who truly followed the Light. Her Master still cared for those he wanted to protect, but his methods had grown bad.

She did not want to do this plan, but she had no choice. She had been ordered, and she must obey an order from a wizard.

**-oOo-**

**May 15, 1992**

**Redhill, England**

Minerva looked at the people around her. It was a nice late spring afternoon. The tree in the backyard of the row house was sprouting leaves and her godchildren were under it. All five were laughing at something as David kept trying to put grass on Edmund's head and Amelia was sitting in Harry's lap for once.

They all looked happy and like children their age should.

She didn't miss that Hermione was sitting across from Edmund. When she had last seen them on Tuesday, they would not get more than a few inches from each other. She knew they weren't better yet, but they were getting there.

This past week had been such a flurry of shite that she was happy to take a few hours off, knowing Filius had things well in hands and the dozen Aurors still at the school would keep all her charges safe.

The Governors had confirmed her as Headmistress last night. She now had most of the next generation of witches and wizard under her care, and she didn't want to see any of them suffer as the three pre-teens under the tree had.

When Jane stepped up to her with a glass of amber liquid, she gratefully took it. "It's the last of what Augusta brought at Christmas. Angela thought you looked like you need it."

"Yes, thank you," she said before taking a sip. She would have to thank Angela later. This settled her nerves nicely.

Jane moved next to her to look at them. Ed tried to grab for David, who rolled away laughing. "I'm glad to see them like this again," Jane said.

Minerva nodded. "How is Hermione doing?"

Jane watched her daughter. She sat there as Edmund tackled David, who laughed and tried to fight back. "As well as the other two." Hermione's eyes never really left Edmund, and she didn't miss Edmund peaking looks. Probably to ensure she was still there.

"Have they been able to sleep apart?"

Jane gave a sad smile. "Last night was the first time. Hermione woke once screaming, but Dan was able to calm her. The night before we tried, but Edmund snuck out in the middle of the night and we found him in the chair next to her bed."

She sighed. "Andi said it might be like this."

The two women watched them as Ed moved back to sit cross-legged next to Hermione. Hermione shuffled so their knees were touching. "I really want three more years before they get too intimate," Jane said.

Minerva did too. She took a sip of her scotch knowing that many of the teens in the school started acting on their hormones early. Being stuck together in a castle led to many creative ways to avoid Professors and Prefects. "I will do my best," she told her friend.

Jane chuckled. "Good luck."

Minerva smiled. "Merlin knows I'll need it."

Hermione said something and Amelia launched herself at Hermione. Her older goddaughter was caught off guard and fell backwards into the grass. The smaller girl started to squeal with laughter before Ed leaned over and started to tickle Hermione. "Ed, get off," she cried out before laughing.

"I miss them when they aren't here," Jane said wistfully. "Tell me they will be safe."

"I can't promise that, Jane." She didn't like saying it, but it was the truth and she had never lied to the people that loved the five children there. "I can promise that we have changed how things are done and I already have proposals before the Governors for next year. I will make Hogwarts as safe a place I can."

"What type of change?"

"I have talked with the Ministry. Amelia Bones has agreed to setup a permanent Auror's Office in Hogsmeade. They will help patrol the main gates and town, especially on days they are allowed to visit."

"We are also changing the policies on bullying. I fear that will be the more problematic change. The wizarding world is not as kind as the muggle world. I would like to change that. Maybe a war like what killed the twins parents can be avoided in the future."

"Is it really that bad? Are those three being bullied?"

She snorted. "Jane, you have raised two very strong children that have not put up with any of it. Harry has been becoming just as strong. There have been those that have tried to bully them and much of the trouble all three of them have gotten into has been because they were defending themselves or others. Personally, I am very proud of them, but I wish it had not been necessary."

Jane frowned. "They were bullied in grade school. I think they decided when they went to Hogwarts, they would not be victims. Can you put a stop to it?"

"I don't know, Jane. I am trying to stop hundreds of years worth of ingrained bigotry, hatred and fear. I will not be able to stop it on my own, but I will not give up."

Jane put a hand on her arm. "Minerva, I can never thank you enough for what you have done for Hermione. All of them really. Thank you."

She looked at the shorter woman. She still felt she had failed them, but Andi was right. They were Potters. The Potters were always strong magicals, and their mates equally so. Power attracts other magic, be it good or ill, and many times powerful itself.

"Have you and Dan thought about the proposal that Illiana has put forward?"

She sighed. "Do you really think it best?"

"I do."

"How much is it?"

"Illiana is paying for Hermione, Edmund and Harry. She still feels she owes Edmund for breaking the Contract and I think she is trying to foster Harry and Daphne to be good friends," she told Jane.

Jane shook her head. "The Potter boys don't wait, do they?"

She smiled. "I was friends with their grandfather, Fleamont, when I was in school. He knew he would marry Euphemia at twelve. I watched him chase her for six years before she said yes. James was my godson, and I watched him chase after Lily from the first day they arrived at Hogwarts. It was almost six years before she agreed to go out with him."

"Why couldn't it be that long for Edmund and Harry then? They are all so young to be worried about this."

Her smile turned sad. "Fleamont and James were both raised as Purebloods in our society. They both had much growing to do before they were ready. Harry and Edmund," she sighed. "They already act as mature as most upper years. They are not ready for any real relationship, but when Hermione and Daphne decide they are, I have no doubt Edmund and Harry will rise to be the young men I know they will be."

"Anders told Dan that exceptionally gifted or powerful magicals tend to mature and grow at a faster rate. Is that what you are talking about?"

"Yes. All three are gifted, and will be powerful. Daphne is as strong as them. They are not top of year simply because they study, Jane. They are ending their first year, and already understand more than most third years in their base studies. Lily was just as brilliant, as was Illiana. Anders and James both have power to spare."

"Your daughter, Jane, is developing as she should for her gift and power."

Jane looked longingly at her daughter. "I would have liked to have been a witch and shown her all this."

Minerva nodded and took another sip of her scotch.

**-oOo-**

**May 17, 1992**

**Redhill, England**

They were going back today. He had wanted to go back yesterday, but Wood had benched him from playing the last game. Daphne had sent them an owl that arrived this morning. Gryffindor won, even without getting the snitch, but not enough to beat Slytherin. He felt guilty for not playing, but deep down he was scared to go back.

Harry looked at the fireplace. The last week he had known more caring than he ever had. Angela and Bill had been there for him when the horrors came back each night, but let him be when he wanted to be.

Not meaning too, he had overheard a few other conversations. It still seemed so foreign that they would care for him enough to worry. It was comforting too. He was starting to understand why Edmund wanted to come home.

Harry looked at Edmund being hugged by Bill.

This was a safe place. A place he never had to fear in, not like the Dursley's.

As he thought of that, Bill came over to him. "If you ever need to come back, just tell Minerva," Bill said hugging him. "David and Amelia would like to hear from you more often too."

He backed away. "Sure," he said.

David had already said goodbye before running up to his room. Amelia was wrapped around Edmund's leg as Mrs. Granger gave him a hug.

He noticed that Hermione and him didn't feel the need to constantly hold hands, but they never wandered far from each other. Edmund had tossed fully the last few nights when Hermione was home and the night she went to Daphne's. Watching it, he found himself a little jealous of how close they were, but scared too. He never wanted a bond that close.

When Mr. Granger let go of Hermione, he moved to Edmund. Harry tensed. The last time the two of them had been in a room the day they arrived, Mr. Granger had not seemed happy with him.

Mr. Granger held out a hand. "Just keep her safe and I want all of you to come home," the man said as Edmund took his hand.

"Always," Edmund had said.

Knowing he had a brother and friends that would always be by his side made going back easier.

"Now, get going. Minerva will be waiting for you," Angela told them.

Edmund moved towards the fire. "I'll go first this time," he told Edmund. He never wanted what happened to them to happen to Ed or Hermione again.

Ed shrugged. "Just watch that first step," he said with a smirk. Ed looked so much better than he had a few days ago.

"Ha," Harry said back. "I'll catch you this time," he told him.

Ed chuckled. Harry grabbed the floo powder and soon stepped out into Professor McGonagall's office. He had one stumbling step before righting himself.

"Much better, Scion Potter," the painting over the fireplace said. He smiled up at his grandfather. Professor McGonagall had been inviting him for tea with Edmund and Hermione every other week. That first time had been a little shocking.

He stood up straight and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Potter."

The man had started making them all greet him this way. Harry suspected it was training.

The man smiled. Edmund came through the fire and turned, waiting for Hermione.

The fire flared within a few seconds and he caught her as she stumbled out of the fire. Their grandfather chuckled. "A pleasure, Heiress Peverell and Scion Peverell. He will not always be there to catch you, my dear."

Hermione flushed a little before curtsying. "Lord Potter," she said. Edmund bowed after standing tall.

He looked around the room. "I thought Auntie Min was to meet us," Ed asked.

"Minerva was called away for a few minutes. She asked if I could watch over you." The man looked at them with obvious pride. "I am very proud to see you all back. When Scion Longbottom returned yesterday without you, I feared you would not return."

Now that they were back, Ed looked a little uncertain. "We have friends here that would not have liked that," Hermione told him.

The painting nodded. "I am truly sorry for what you went through. It is not something any young person should. The Potters, though, have never been far from the Darkness in others. This is something James would have told you on your eleventh birthdays. It would have been my wish for you to find out another way."

"Strength is the mark of a Potter and a Gryffindor. Strength comes in many ways. You show great strength, all three of you, to return. You will all prove the House of Potter proud."

Harry looked at the man. He was a Potter. Edmund was a Potter. With their bond, Hermione was a Potter. For the first time, Harry didn't feel alone. At some level, his mind knew, but his heart had not accepted that yet.

People he had only met a month ago looked on him as their son.

Edmund was his brother.

Hermione his sister.

There were so many others becoming family.

"Thank you, grandfather," Harry said.

The painting bowed its head. "It is my pleasure."

**-oOo-**

**June 6, 1992**

**London, England**

Because of all the other events and end of year Exams ending yesterday, Minerva had put this off too long. She had just stepped into the stale smelling tavern known as the Leaky Cauldron. She looked down to wipe off the few ashes on her nice official House robes.

Today would be the last day she would be Head-of-House. She was Lady Ross, being the eldest of her three siblings. Malcom had passed almost twenty years ago. His daughter was now in her fifties, with two children already out of Hogwarts and uninterested in being Lady or Lord Ross.

Robert had been killed by Death Eaters. He and his family. She missed them dearly at times.

Because of this, she was looking at her goddaughter to take up the mantle. She felt slightly guilty that this would require a blood adoption of the girl, but she was already family. Her bond with the redhead that had just come through the fire already made the girl related. She may not be blood, but her magic was now that of the Potters, and by extension, the Rosses.

Edmund looked around cautiously, his hand near his pocket with his wand. She didn't blame him. It was just under a month since that traumatic experience and all five of them had stuck close to each other and still seemed jumpy at times.

When the frizzy hair girl came through, he turned and caught her. Hermione was getting better and probably didn't need Edmund to catch her anymore, but she didn't miss how the two seemed to enjoy it.

She sighed.

It was probably an effect of the bond. They barely left each other's side, and she noticed them arm in arm or hand in hand much more frequently now. Neither of them looked ready to act on any feelings they may have, but it was there.

Hermione looked around like Ed, her eyes relaxing to see her.

Lastly, Harry came through. All three were in their House robes today. Hermione's robes now match Edmund's, and the Peverell crest very prominent on her chest. They all looked very young. Maybe her age made them younger than they were. Looking at all three, she felt a sense of pride as they straightened out and looked very much the proper scions they were. Lily and James would be proud.

"Are you ready," she asked them.

Ed nodded and Harry took up his spot before them. He looked like a coiled spring. Yes, the brothers had become much more protective of each other over the last month.

It was still early on a Saturday morning, so the tavern and Diagon Alley were nearly deserted. She looked at the guards as she led them into Gringotts. As usual, when they met their Accounts Manager, the goblin looked pleased at the respect afforded him.

She did not believe in the supremacy of witches and wizards the way many in their world did. As Gildnog sat in his chair and motioned for them to do the same, he spoke. "There are many items to discuss today, Lady Ross. Where would you like to start?"

"I would like to address Heiress Peverell receiving the titles and privileges of the House of Ross to start."

The goblin bowed his head. "Very well. I would like to reiterate from our last meeting with all the parties in this room. If the business at hand is not yours, please remain out of it."

Gildnog looked at all of them before taking a folder from a pile on his desk. "I have seen that the Marriage contract with the Greengrasses has been dissolved. The goblins cannot find any other complications. Are you aware of any, Lady Ross?"

"I am not. My niece Isobel Grassley has released all claims on the titles," she told him.

"Understood." He took out a small pile of forms and parchments before opening the draw in his desk that he used before to pull out instruments needed for various transactions.

"Lady Ross and Heiress Peverell, you understand this will be a blood adoption for magic to recognize your claim."

"I do," she said before looking at Hermione. She was holding Edmund's hand.

The girl nodded.

"You must acknowledge with more than a nod, Heiress Peverell. This will make you the daughter of Minerva McGonagall, Lady of the House of Ross."

"And what of my parents," she asked. They had gone over this.

"Your muggle parents will still be your parents. Your blood will still mostly be theirs, but you must have the blood of the Ross family in you to lay claim to the titles," Gildnog told them.

Edmund squeezed her hand. She took a breath before sitting up. It would only be a very small amount of her blood that would be required to be transferred to the girl. In the eyes of magic, she would have three blood parents after the ritual. She was adopting her, not making her a full blood child. She would never steal the girl from her parents that way.

"I accept."

Next Gildnog turned to Edmund. "As Scion Peverell, and future Lord to Heiress Peverell, do you accept this?"

"I will never deny her her own decision, Account Manager Gildnog," her godson said.

The goblin nodded. "Have you and Scion Potter decided if the House of Ross shall be liege-house to the Potters or Peverells?"

She wanted to speak, but knew this was a decision the brothers had to make. She had advised them, but she was only their Regent. She could not make a decision like this for them.

Edmund continued to look at the goblin, porting himself as though he was years older. She wondered how much of the bond had in forcing them to grow like this. Or was it the natural way a powerful magic being developed. "We have decided the House of Ross shall be Allegiant to the House of Peverell"

"And you are in agreement with this, Scion Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I am, Account Manager Gildnog."

The goblin smiled with his knife shaped teeth. "Very good. Lady Ross and Heiress Peverell, I would ask you to move so you may place both your hands on this cloth on the edge of the table"

Hermione looked reluctant to let go of Edmund's hand. Two other chairs had been summoned nearer Gildnog with a white cloth on the edge of the table. She recognized an Oath cloth. It was sewn with golden runes and silver goblin letters. There were many ways to perform blood magic, most of them outlawed. The Goblins, as part of their treaties, had maintain much of the magic that was theirs. Forms of blood magic had always been a specialty of the Goblin peoples.

Harry and Edmund looked apprehensive.

She could see the uncertainty in her goddaughter, but Hermione sat in the chair, straight-backed and put her arm on the table, her hand palm up in the center of the cloth. She hadn't hesitated. Yes, these three were Gryffindor's through and through. She had a feeling Amelia would be. David she was unsure of. He tended to show traits most associated with Hufflepuff. Whichever house they were in, she would be proud of them all.

"Are you ready, Lady Ross," Gildnog asked.

She pulled up her sleeve as she sat and did the same as her goddaughter.

Gildnog took a silver knife. "Before I start, I will ask one more time. Are you accepting of this?"

"Yes," Hermione said looking at her. The determined set in her face saying she would not back down.

"I agree," she told him.

"Once I begin, do not remove your hands from the circle on the cloth. If you do, you can never try again this way and you risk damaging your magic," he told them.

"I understand," she said.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Edmund, I will be alright. I understand."

She looked to Edmund, who was on the edge of his chair. "You can not interfere, Scion Peverell. You are not to approach or touch her until I tell you."

Edmund didn't say anything.

Gildnog nodded and started to chant. He spoke in the guttural Gobbledegook that most goblins preferred. The runes and goblin script started to glow a soft light. About two minutes in, he lowered the knife. It was two quick slashes. She felt the bite of the knife but held her hand steady.

Hermione jerked slightly but kept her hand in the circle. The blood welled into their palms and started to drop onto the cloth at it overflowed. The runes changed from a soft light to a bright blue outline around all the runes. Gilnog stopped chanting and took the edges of the cloth. He folded it, and as he did, she felt the smaller hand of Hermione turn onto hers.

It was instantaneous. Hermione gasped and her muscles tightened. Edmund stood. "Sit down, Edmund," she ordered him in her Professor's voice. He sat. She did not enjoy ordering them like this, but it was necessary at times.

Hermione's eyes fluttered back in her head.

For her, it felt like a tingle as she accepted this brilliant girl into her House. Since it was her magic she was having Hermione accept, it wouldn't affect her as much. Edmund leaned back in his chair. She saw some of the same effect on him. Their bond was strong and this affected him as much as her.

It was several minutes before the smaller hand in hers relaxed and then slipped out of her hand as Hermione slumped back into the chair. She quickly moved to catch her goddaughter before she slumped out of it.

Edmund got to his feet shakily. "What went wrong," Edmund asked standing up. Harry moved to help his brother, who looked to be on very shaky feet.

"Nothing is wrong, Scion Peverell. Your betrothed is just adjusting to her changed magic, as I expect you are. She should wake in a short bit," Gilnog said picking up the fallen Oath cloth.

"Lady Ross, would you like me to place this in your vaults or the Peverell's," he asked folding it nicely.

As he had said her title, she realized that title was hers only as long as Hermione was under twenty-one or unmarried. After that, she would be eligible to claim it if she abdicated. "I think that should remain with the Ross's unless they choose to combine them."

"Very good. Would you prefer me to call her Heiress Peverell or Heiress Ross? She has claim to both," Gildnog asked moving back to his chair an putting the cloth in his draw.

She knew the proper answer. Society demanded it. Unless they merged the lines, the dominant line would be the lead moniker. "Heiress Peverell."

"You may approach now, Scion Peverell."

Edmund came over to her. There was still dried blood on their hands, but the wounds had healed when they were officially mother and child. A quarter of the girl's ancestry was now Ross.

"Would you like to talk about what our Archivist have retrieved to date while we wait for Heiress Peverell to recover," Gildnog asked.

She helped Edmund move his chair. "Have you been able to find anything about the Greengrasses?"

"We have found more than that. The Potters and Peverell's have active treaties and business deals with a few houses. We have also been able to trace Heiress Peverell, as you asked," he said.

She looked at him. Since the incident with Mr. Malfoy, she had been paying a hefty sum for the goblins to do this. "Edmund are you well enough to go through this," she asked. She needed to know. If he was not, she would see him and Hermione back before returning.

"I will stay," Edmund told her.

She nodded. "If you would, please go over your findings, and then I would like copies sent to our Solicitor."

"Do Scion Potter and Peverell agree?"

Edmund nodded. "I do." Harry asked, "Gildnog, what do you mean you went through your archives?"

"Scion Potter, the Goblins of the Gringotts Clan and its associates have maintained records of every deal we have facilitated in the last thousand years or more. It was that trust in our clan that made the Wizards trust us when the Elder Gringott founded this institute. In that time, the Ministry has interfered in our business, but they have never interfered in the magics we know or our methods of safeguarding the wizards possessions or records."

"Would you like me to go over what has been found," Gildnog asked Harry. Harry's eyes had gone wide.

She waited for him to answer. "There isn't another marriage contract, is there," he asked scared.

Gildnog chuckled. "No, Scion Potter. None of you have another contract."

Harry let out a breath and leaned back in his chair. She let out a breath too. She had not considered that.

"We have found active contracts for businesses, alliances and other dealings." The Goblin reached for his pile of folders, pulled them closer, before removing a file inches thick.

"What is the most pressing information that should be handled today, Manager Gildnog," she asked looking at the pile.

"Much of this can be gone over with your Solicitor. Some of the larger items would be three deals that have been violated that sum over one-million three hundred thousand for Scion Potter, two that Scion Peverell shall have to pay out a little under two-hundred thousand and another one where Scion Peverell shall be owed one-hundred thirty-two thousand."

"Are these items that must be dealt with today," she asked.

"Yes, Regent Ross. I need signatures and acknowledgement of the terms. After that, we have a listing of relations with your charges. We also have two accounts that Heiress Peverell shall be eligible for, should you wish a blood test to prove her relation."

She looked at him for a moment. "Heiress Peverell is a muggleborn. Are you saying she has squib relations?" She had suspected as such.

"She is four generations from the House of Orpington. Romelia Burke nee Oprington, the great-grandmother of her mother, was a squib. There is a little over a hundred thousand galleons in Romelia Orpington's name that has not been able to be claimed by the Ministry because there were still family members with magical potential in the last five generations," the goblin told them.

She knew the name Orpington. Nerys was a fifth year Slytherin. She knew most of the Orpingtons were either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

"What does that mean," Edmund asked.

"It just means Heiress Peverell has a blood relation to the Orpingtons."

"What is the other account?"

"Her father also is from a squib line. She is three generations from the Dagwood-Grangers. Their vaults are still sealed after his granddaughter died a few years ago. Heiress Peverell is eligible for those accounts and vaults as well. She is not eligible for any of their titles or lands, being of a squib line."

She took in a deep breath. "I see," she said. "What else is there?"

"Scion Potter has one other active Liege-House, besides the Peverell's. The others no longer exist."

"Which House," she asked, hoping it would not be a complication.

"Lovegood."

She nodded. That was much better than she expected. She knew the Lovegoods. Eccentric but brilliant. One daughter. Pandora had died about ten months ago. She had attended the funeral.

"And what of the Peverells," she asked.

"Two, besides your house now," he told them.

"Who?"

"The House of Goyle and the House of Greengrass."

She took in a sharp breath. "You can't be serious," Edmund shouted out.

"You mean a different Goyle than Gregory Goyle?" Harry didn't look happy.

"Gregory Goyle is the current Scion of the Goyle House," Gildnog said. "There are three branches, all of which fall under the Lordship of the Goyle's."

"Bloody hell," Harry exclaimed.

"That will be enough, Harry," she said to him. "What does this mean, Manager Gildnog." She was not liking this. The Goyles were the antithesis of what her godchildren were. They were also in an Alliance with the Malfoys.

Gildnog looked at her. "Regent Ross, you should know full well what this means. Scion Peverell is Leige-Lord of House Goyle. As in all matters, anything that would affect all Houses are now under the purview of the House of Peverell. As would be the case for Scion Peverell to Scion Potter."

She looked at the goblin. "So no other allegiance or dealing would take precedence to override this?"

The goblin smiled. It was a predatory smile that made her feel apprehensive. "The Goyle's are a descendant of Ignotius Peverell. Scion Peverell has claim to the House, being a direct blood relation, should anything happen to Scion Goyle. As being a lower House of the Peverell Line, the Goyles are a liege-House of Scion Peverell. All active deals and relations that could affect Scion Peverell are up for review."

She took in a deep breath. What did this mean with You-Know-Who still alive? "Who are the Liege-Houses of Lord Goyle?"

"Prince and a lesser line of the Goyle's," the goblin said. "Given his relation, Scion Peverell can elevate those Houses to be under Liege-House status of himself."

Prince. That would mean Severus. What did this mean for everything else?

"Auntie Min, what does this mean," Edmund asked her.

She still looked at the goblin. "What if any of those Houses have betrayed them?"

The goblin's smile grew wider. "I am unsure of Wizengamot law, but under the Old Covenants, if there were a betrayal, Scion Peverell could seek to have all titles removed from the current Head-of-House, not to be taken up until Scion Goyle is old enough and any monetary or physical assets claimed that would equal any property or monetary value involved in the betrayal. It is the same Scion Potter could do to Scion Peverell."

"Professor, I don't want to do that to Edmund," Harry told her standing up.

She waved him to sit. "Edmund will never betrayed you, Harry."

"Auntie Min," Edmund asked.

She was thinking. "Elder Gilnog, can you make a draft of any deals the Goyle's and Prince's have, including any blood or soul bonds?"

He reached for a folder at the top of the file. It was a rather thick one. "I can have a summary prepared of these files. We would only be allowed to perform a blood trace with Lord Goyle's permission or with a suspected Breach of House from Scion Peverell. We can not look for soul bonds unless it is presented to us, like Scion and Heiress Peverell. That is part of our treaties," he said bitterly.

"Please prepare the summary and then I plan to file a Breach of House with Scion Peverell's approval."

The goblin looked to Edmund, who now had Hermione in his lap. He looked at her. She could tell he looked confused. She could not influence his decision though. "I agree with Regent Ross," he said. She knew she would have some explaining to give him.

"Very well. I will have that prepared and sent to Solicitor Tonks by end of the week."

Hermione started to stir. "Is there any other business we need to discuss," she asked.

"No. We just need the Scion's seals on the documents in this folder and then we can do the blood seals to release those assets to Heiress Peverell. Would you like us to continue our search?"

"Yes, Elder Gildnog."

"Auntie," Hermione said moving. She held her head as Edmund helped her to sit on her own.

"Please get all the paperwork ready for signing," she said moving to Hermione.

**-oOo-**

**June 20, 1992**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Edmund looked out the window. The compartment was full. Hermione was leaning against him, book in her hands. Neville was arguing with Weasley and Harry about quidditch. Parvati was talking with Daphne.

"Sickle for your thoughts," Neville asked as he turned away for Ron.

"I am telling you the Cannons will win this year," Ron said to Harry.

He snorted. "The Wasps are better."

Neville smiled.

The Hogwarts Express was steaming south. He really liked the tall mountains around them as they ran through the Highlands.

"I like the mountains," he told his friend.

"Gran said we start with the tutors next week," Neville said after a moment.

Daphne picked her head up. "You better be there," she said looking at them.

"We have said we will," Hermione told her.

Ron turned to them. "I can't believe mum is making me go to those tutors."

Daphne's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "Weasley, if you come you better work. My family is paying good money for this and I will not have you waste it. Looking at your standings, you could use it to."

Ron scowled at her. He knew Ron was usually very sensitive about money.

Ed looked out the window again. The cute brunette leaning against him had finished first by two-tenths of a point. Daphne was third, only a tenth of a point behind him. He had managed second, a spot he found himself quite proud of. He hadn't taken Magical History or Astronomy as seriously as Hermione or Daphne, but his other classes were the same or higher than the girls, especially Charms and Potions. The girls were ahead of him in Transfiguration and Magical Theory.

Parvati finished sixth. Her sister fifth. Harry eeked out a seventh and Neville ninth. Harry had a clear edge in Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. He suspected that next year, Harry would be competing in the top four spots with them. Maybe even unseat Hermione and Daphne from top in transfiguration. He had a poor first two months this year. Neville may not be as talented as his family or Daphne, but he was a savant in Herbology and worked hard for everything else. Parvati was decent all around.

Then there was Ron. He could see Harry's frustration with his friend at times. Ron was not dull, and he had performed well in many of their practical exams, but the boy did not want to do any work outside of class. Edmund had to admit he was frustrated too, and had let Ron know. Now Ron didn't bother them unless he had at least attempted the work first. All this added up to him being thirty-first out of the forty-eight students in their year.

Even now, when others were excited for this summer, he was already complaining about it.

"I wish Padma and I could join you. We leave for India July first. Edmund, what was that look Goyle gave you when we left?" Pavarti was looking at him when he turned to look at everyone again. She was as observant as Daphne or Hermione.

He had seen it. Goyle looked upset but scared of him. Now that he understood that the boy's father was a former Death Eater, he wanted nothing to do with the House or the boy.

"It's House business," he told her, not wanting to talk about it. She didn't look happy when Daphne, Harry, Neville and Hermione didn't bat an eye. They all knew, and it was going to remain that way for now.

Ron turned his head. "You are sounding like a Pureblood."

"Ron, I told you that we have business with other Houses," Harry spoke up.

Parvati, on the other hand, accepted his answer. Except for Ron, everyone in the compartment was a Scion, Heiress or potential heir to a House on the Wizengamot. Neville, Pavarti and Daphne had been taught what politics were since they were old enough to understand.

Harry, Hermione and himself were still learning and trying to catch up as fast as possible.

Ron, who had no vested interest and had proven to only study what he needed too, just complained and sniped at them when it came to their Houses.

Ron pursed his lips and sat back on the bench. "Ron, you realize that you, Neville and Parvati are Purebloods?" Daphne looked ready to hit him.

"Don't talk to me about Purebloods, Daphne Greengrass. You're the largest one of them all," Ron retorted.

"I am not a Pureblood," she said in a restrained voice.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right. You're thick with all those old Houses and you're in Slytherin. They are all snakes and I've seen how you treat Malfoy..."

Daphne was out of her seat. Her hand smacked him across his face before anyone could do anything. "Don't you dare bring up that filth. I am a Slytherin, but only because of my ambition. The hat made that clear, instead of putting me in Ravenclaw."

She moved to the door and walked out of the cabin, her head high and hiding the pain. Ed could tell. He moved to get up and Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What the bloody hell, Ron," Harry said angrily before getting up and following Daphne.

Ron watched him leave with a hand on his face. Parvati had a strange look on her face to see her leave.

Neville opened his mouth but shut it as Hermione gave him a look. "Weasley," she said coolly. There was anger on his features. Hermione's anger radiated out of her where she touched him. "I don't know what your issue is, but you've been acting an arse since Quirrell."

He felt the shiver run through her body at mentioning the name. "I thought you might actually be a decent person. If you really wanted to go down and face that monster that badly, I would still leave you behind. I would have left everyone behind. You have no clue what it was like and it is nothing to be envious of."

She was grabbing him hard. His ire was up to feel her hurting.

Ron looked at her for a moment before letting out a breath. He rubbed his hand through his hair. Neville punched him on the shoulder and Ron winced, almost falling over into Parvati's lap.

"You're an arse," Neville told him.

Ron sat up, rubbing his arm. Ron met Neville's eyes. Neville looked at Ron with a vexed expression. "I know you are Harry's friend, but you could act it at times. Harry is Scion Potter. He is going to be a Lord of a powerful house and he needs to have people around him that will support him. People he can trust, Weasley."

"In turn, you get the trust of him and all the people that support him. Think of that. You will have five Houses that will come to your aid or offer assistance. If you are Harry's friend, we will be yours."

Ron blinked.

"Weasley," Ed started.

"Stop calling me Weasley," Ron snapped.

"Only if you are really Harry's friend," he retorted. "That means you don't insult anyone in this compartment again. You do your work, because if you start lagging more than you are, we will leave you behind. You also stop with your Pureblood stuff. No one here believes in it."

"You're just trying to turn him against me," Ron said.

Parvati frowned. "Ron. I like you as a friend, but I have to agree."

Edmund looked at her and blinked. Hermione spoke next. "Ron. We are not trying to turn him against you. Harry is family and you of all people should know family protects family. I have seen it with you and your brothers."

Ron frowned and sat back.

After a few, Hermione let go of the grip on his arm. She kept one of her arms around his, leaned her head on his shoulder and took up her book again.

"Ron," Edmund said. He hadn't taken his eyes off the brooding boy.

"Yeah, Edmund," the boy said. He didn't look up.

"For Harry's birthday, I convinced Auntie Min to get tickets to a Cannon vs. Wasps game on July twenty-fifth. I know he would like you there," he told Ron.

Ron's hand tightened. "Thank you, but I can't pay for the tickets."

"I never said you had to pay, Ron. This is my gift for Harry. I would think he would want his friends there." Ed watched Ron. He hadn't wanted to say that he was pretty sure Harry had never had a proper birthday. Ed wanted to make sure he had a good one this year.

After a moment, Ron nodded. "I'll ask mum and dad if I can go."

"Ed sent a letter to them yesterday," Hermione said next to him. "Parvati, we sent a letter to your parents too, just in case you are back in England by then."

"And I don't get one," Neville asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Blondie, they don't let trolls in," he said with a smirk.

He had invited Neville, he just hadn't told him his invitation was at his house. Hermione, him and Daphne were organizing it. Auntie Min and the Greengrasses were going to Chaperone them.

Neville glared at him. "Troll," he huffed. "They won't let trolls in but they let ruddy troglodytes."

Hermione snorted. He elbowed her. "He has a point," she told him trying to hold onto her book as he elbowed her again. "You have really knobby elbows."

He chuckled. "Just as long as you don't pick on me the whole train ride."

"I'm surprised you realize it," Neville said flat faced.

"I swear, Longbottom, I'm going to beat you senseless when we get to the dojo," he told him.

Neville shrugged. "A troll doesn't fear a troglodyte that much."

"Evans-Potter," Ron said and Neville and him stopped.

"Yeah, Ron," he said, making the effort to not call him Weasley.

"It's for Harry? I can give you a galleon or two."

"You don't owe me anything. This is a gift for my brother from me."

Ron pursed his lips. "I will pay you back."

He shook his head. "Suit yourself."

"Ed, would this help you with that essay for Madame Hooch," Hermione asked.

"We don't have an essay for Madame Hooch," Parvati said with concern.

"It's not a class project. What do you have?" He leaned over as she put the book on his lap. He liked her being this close.

The compartment was quiet after that. A few minutes later, Daphne came back in. She sat at the far end of their bench, still looking disgruntled.

Harry sat and looked at his friend. "Ron, if you say anything else bad, you will be finding somewhere else to sit."

The obvious anger in his brother's voice caused Ron to look shaken. He lowered his head.


End file.
